Il fallait bien ça
by labulle
Summary: Une mystérieuse potion faite au cours de la nuit, une attirance incontrôlable, un Drago au comportement plus que douteux, des traitrises, des tentatives d'assassinats... Oui, il fallait bien ça pour les réunir !
1. Joyeux anniversaire Harry, ou non

**Bonjour tout le monde :)**

**Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas écris, j'espère que je réussirais faire quelque chose de correct^^ Pour ceux qui me connaisse, je suis assez tête en l'air, donc il se peut que malgré plusieurs corrections, il reste des fautes^^ J'en suis navrée :)**

**Donc : **

**C'est un slash Harry/Drago, et il y aura des lemon, donc âmes sensibles, s'abstenir^^**

**Sinon, tout est à JKR**

**et heu... bonne lecture j'espère :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Joyeux anniversaire Harry… ou non.**

* * *

Ce soir, la fête ne battait pas son plein comme elle aurait dû. En effet, dans le monde magique comme Moldu, atteindre la majorité était toujours un moment encore plus heureux que les autres anniversaires, mais pas pour ce jeune garçon. Le passage de l'enfance à l'âge adulte impliquait beaucoup trop de choses, et très peu de positives.

Harry restait silencieux, s'efforçant malgré tout de sourire à la ronde, répondant du mieux qu'il le pouvait aux sourires tristes, angoissés et pensifs que lui adressaient les personnes qui l'entouraient. Même ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, ne parlaient pas. Seuls les jumeaux festoyaient bruyamment, et Harry leur en était véritablement reconnaissant ! Jamais un anniversaire n'aurait été si morne si les jumeaux n'avaient pas été là pour l'égayer de leur présence, mais surtout de leurs innombrables farces.

Il avait quitté définitivement le foyer des Dursley quelques heures auparavant. Il n'y avait pas eu d'au revoir, pour la simple et bonne raison que personne n'était présent au moment où les membres de l'Ordre avaient débarqué par surprise pour le conduire à leur QG, l'ancienne maison familiale de Sirius Black, son parrain. Harry ignorait s'il eut été mieux que ça se soit passé comme ça plutôt qu'en leur présence. D'un côté, pas de cris hystériques des Dursley oncle et tante, pas de tremblements intempestifs du cousin Duddley, et de l'autre, l'illusion futile, mais gardée intacte, que les adieux auraient été déchirants. Il préférait imaginer que sous leurs airs de le détester, au fond, ils l'appréciaient quand même un peu...

Autant l'arrivée surprise d'une escouade venue le chercher l'étonna, autant l'attaque par un groupe de Mangemorts ne le fit pas. Alors que lui-même ignorait son départ, une embuscade avait été tendue. Heureusement, après des combats acharnés, aucun de ses défenseurs n'avait été blessé gravement. Néanmoins, l'ambiance n'en était pas moins morose. Madame Weasley avait insisté pour fêter son anniversaire, malgré les protestations de Harry qui espérait juste vite monter se coucher dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius.

C'est pourquoi la fête se déroulait sans joie. L'attaque affirmait ce que tous redoutaient : une personne très proche d'eux renseignait le mage noir, et dorénavant, Harry ne serait plus en sécurité où qu'il soit.

- Harry, tu veux une part de gâteau ? demanda timidement Ginny.

Bien que son caractère fort s'affirmait d'année en année, elle restait presque timide avec Harry, et il se demandait bien pourquoi. Après tout, Ginny était comme une demi-soeur, il l'aimait énormément et s'était toujours comporté avec elle comme avec Ron ou Hermione, donc aucune raison d'être timide avec lui.

- Merci Ginny, mais je n'ai pas très faim. Il se fait tard, je pense que je vais aller me reposer. Nous avons eu une dure journée.

Après un sourire résigné, il se leva et alla remercier Molly, salua les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, puis fila dans sa chambre, suivi silencieusement par Ron.

- Ron, tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de faire une tête d'enterrement, on le savait depuis le début que je serais traqué dès que la protection de ma tante ne marcherait plus. Et puis, il n'y a rien eu de grave, et je suis en sécurité au quartier de l'Ordre.

Harry savait que s'il réussissait à se montrer fort et rassurant pour Ron, lui-même se sentirait mieux.

- Je sais Harry, mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Merde, comment peux-tu être si calme ? Comment ça va se passer maintenant ? Et à l'école ? Dumbledore veut que tu restes à Poudlard parce que c'est l'endroit le plus sûr, mais après tout, ici aussi c'est sûr, pourquoi ne pas...

- Rester caché ? C'est ce que tu me conseilles ? Me cacher pendant que d'autres perdront leur vie à ma place ? Merci, mais cette situation est arrivée bien trop souvent à mon goût ! s'exclama-t-il amèrement. Et regarde où cette situation a conduit Sirius !

Ron se sentit fautif de s'être laissé emporter par ses peurs alors que Harry faisait tout pour résister aux siennes. Et il s'en voulait énormément d'avoir évoqué cette idée stupide parce qu'il savait à quel point Harry culpabilisait de la mort de ses proches, et surtout de celle de son parrain.

Il resta là, la tête baissée, n'osant rien ajouter de peur d'envenimer les choses, puis il sentit une main chaude se poser sur son épaule.

- Excuse-moi de m'être emporté Ron, je sais que par ma faute, vous êtes tous en danger, mais il ne vous arrivera rien, je te le promets. Dumbledore m'a dit que des Aurors patrouilleront partout à Poudlard, et qu'une garde rapprochée pourrait m'être allouée. T'imagines, comme une vraie rock'star grimaça Harry de façon comique, provoquant l'hilarité de Ron.

oOo

- Debout les garçons !

L'irruption violente de Hermione dans la chambre que partageaient Harry et Ron les fit à peine sursauter ; ils étaient bien trop habitués à ce traitement de la part de leur meilleure amie. Tous les ans, s'ils étaient réunis, c'était le même rituel. Hermione était excitée et stressée par la nouvelle année qui commençait, et elle ne pouvait rester calme lorsqu'elle voyait que les garçons, comme à leur habitude, continuaient de dormir tranquillement à peine trois heures avant leur départ, sans n'avoir rien préparé la veille.

Tous les ans ils risquaient de rater le Poudlard Express par leur faute, et là, il en était encore plus hors de question ! Hermione avait reçu sa lettre lui annonçant qu'elle était préfète en chef maintenant, donc elle se devait de montrer encore mieux qu'elle ne l'avait fait jusqu'à maintenant le bon exemple. Et ces deux limasses endormies ne l'en empêcheraient pas !

- Allez ! Molly m'a chargée de vous dire que si vous n'étiez pas en bas et prêts dans dix minutes, elle se chargerait elle-même de votre réveil, et croyez-moi, vous le regretterez !

- Pitié Hermione ! A voir ta tête toute ébouriffée et tes énormes cernes violettes sous les yeux, tu as l'air encore plus enragée que d'habitude, alors inutile d'essayer de nous faire peur avec ma mère, tu t'en charges assez bien toute seule, grommela Ron.

Hermione lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'elle avait en stock, et sortit dignement sans rien ajouter de plus qu'une malédiction sifflée hargneusement entre ses dents.

- Elle va me tuer Harry, se plaignit Ron. Elle est si... sexy quand elle est en colère, lâcha-t-il l'air malheureux.

Harry lui lança un regard à la fois compatissant et irrité. S'ils faisaient un effort tous les deux, ils pourraient être enfin heureux, mais non, chacun restait dans ses retranchements, entre boutades et déclaration de guerre.

- Je ne peux rien te dire de plus que ce que je t'ai déjà dit Ron, bouge-toi les fesses !

Ron, dont l'idée d'oser avouer à Hermione son attirance pour elle, et plus encore, le terrifiait au plus haut point, fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et préféra sauter de son lit afin de se préparer.

Harry le regarda s'agiter, trop absorbé par ses pensées pour Hermione pour appréhender la rentrée. Harry lui, ce n'était pas la rentrée en elle-même qui le bouleversait, c'était le voyage jusqu'à la gare de King Cross. Il espérait vivement qu'il se passerait sans attaque. Il craignait également sa nouvelle vie à Poudlard, entouré par une garde si rapprochée qu'il se demandait s'il pourrait aller aux toilettes tout seul...

C'est donc avec une boule au ventre qu'il finit par se lever et préparer ses affaires également.

oOo

- Tout le monde est prêt ? hurla madame Weasley à pleins poumons.

Elle détestait cette maison et regrettait qu'elle soit devenue le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Sa maison lui manquait, comme à tous les Weasley, mais la sécurité valait bien ça, néanmoins, elle était constamment sur les nerfs, et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout ça c'était de sa faute, comme toujours. Il observa encore un peu cette femme qu'il aimait comme sa mère, et pria pour qu'il ne lui arrive jamais rien.

Un double _pop_ se fit entendre et les jumeaux apparurent, faisant sursauter leur mère, comme à chaque fois.

- Nous sommes prêts maman, dit Fred avec un sourire angélique.

- Pourquoi viennent-ils avec nous, glissa tout bas Harry à l'oreille de Ron, étonné que les jumeaux qui avaient quitté Poudlard deux ans auparavant les accompagnent.

- Ils ont repéré une boutique Moldue à vendre tout près de King cross, et ils veulent profiter de la voiture, lui répondit Ron en roulant les yeux vers le plafond, trouvant l'idée saugrenue puisqu'ils pouvaient transplaner...

Harry se contenta de cette réponse et reporta son attention sur Molly qui les sermonnait toujours :

- Et vous avez rangé votre chambre comme je vous l'ai demandé ? questionna-t-elle pointant vers eux son index menaçant des pires châtiments s'ils n'avaient pas obéi.

- Bien sûr maman, répondit hâtivement George, par contre...

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? dit-elle, aussi rouge que son châle.

- Rien, juste... commença Fred.

- Juste que... ne rentre pas dans la chambre avant deux bonnes heures, finit George avec un sourire contrit.

Molly s'apprêtait à leur hurler dessus quand Arthur arriva et mit fin à leur dispute. Il fallait se mettre en route s'ils ne voulaient pas rater le train.

oOo

Comme la fois précédente, le ministère avait alloué une voiture à Arthur pour conduire Harry et les autres à la gare. Et bien qu'elle ait été magiquement agrandie, ce ne fut pas de trop ! Trois Aurors les accompagnaient, et ils prenaient apparemment leur mission très au sérieux puisqu'ils s'assirent à côté de Harry pendant tout le trajet. Il faillit presque mourir étouffé tellement ils le collaient. Plus le temps passait, et plus il présageait mal cette nouvelle année scolaire...

oOo

Comme tous les ans, la gare grouillait de Moldus et de sorciers, mais Harry se sentait oppressé. Il avait l'impression que derrière chaque vendeur de journaux, chaque regard trop insistant de passants pourtant pressés, chaque main dans les poches, cachait une future attaque visant à le tuer.

Bien qu'il sache que ses amis tentaient de rester calmes et sereins en apparence pour l'apaiser, il se sentait étrangement seul.

- Pense à m'envoyer Coq, maman, dit Ron avant de monter dans le train.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, je te l'enverrai avec des Fondants du Chaudron, dit Molly en leur faisant un signe d'au revoir.

Enfin ils étaient dans le train, mais étant passablement en retard, les compartiments étaient presque tous remplis. Ils allaient avoir du mal à trouver de la place, encore plus avec les trois gardes du corps qui les accompagnaient.

- Bon, je dois me rendre au wagon de tête, je vous laisse les garçons, les prévint Hermione tout en s'éloignant.

- Tiens, il y a un compartiment vide Harry ! s'enthousiasma Ron en le tirant par la manche.

L'un des Aurors, celui à la mine patibulaire, le poussa sans ménagement pour rentrer dans le compartiment le premier, afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un film d'espionnage, avec des molosses armés jusqu'aux dents ! Ça ne faisait que commencer et il en avait déjà marre ! Après tout, il avait combattu maintes fois Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, il pouvait très bien se débrouiller tout seul ! Il ressentit une fois de plus de la haine envers Dumbledore et tous ceux qui l'obligeaient à être traité comme un enfant, mais comme à chaque fois, son sentiment fut fugace, et il disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu, remplacé par la honte d'avoir pensé du mal de son mentor, le meilleur homme qu'il ait jamais connu, et qu'il ne connaitrait probablement jamais.

- Vous allez rester avec nous, à l'intérieur ? demanda anxieusement Harry, espérant fortement qu'il répondent par la négative.

- Bien sûr mon garçon, lança Tom, un brave type chaleureux mais pas très intelligent. Enfin, pas tous, il faut bien que quelqu'un garde le couloir.

L'homme fit un signe de tête aux deux autres qui comprirent le message et sortirent se poster, sur leur garde, devant la porte du compartiment.

- Pas très agréables vos collègues, marmonna Ron.

- Ah… Vous savez les jeunes, pour Davis, c'est sa première mission, donc il la prend à coeur, et Stanislas, bah... il est toujours sur ses gardes, donc on s'amuse pas toujours avec lui, mais au moins on est en sécurité, leur sourit Tom, avant de se caler confortablement sur l'une des banquettes.

Bien que Tom soit d'assez agréable compagnie, Harry et Ron auraient nettement préféré être seuls. Malgré ça, ils remercièrent Merlin de ne pas faire tout le voyage en compagnie de Stanislas et sa mine patibulaire.

Le train était en mouvement depuis une bonne demi-heure quand les premiers ronflements de Tom se firent entendre. Ron et Harry se détendirent un peu. Bien qu'ils n'aient rien à cacher, il n'était pas agréable de parler de choses personnelles devant un quasi inconnu.

- Mais laissez-moi passer !

La voix d'Hermione, montée dans les aigus, attira l'attention des garçons, mais ne dérangea pas Tom dans son premier sommeil, ce qui ne rassura pas Ron et Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu n'es pas un Mangemort ayant pris du Polynectar ? demanda Stanislas avec sa voix rocailleuse.

- Et bien... je sais qui vous êtes, ce que vous faites ici, et je peux vous donner des détails sur ce que vous voulez, lança Hermione qui commençait vraiment à s'impatienter.

- D'accord, quel est...

Harry ne supportant plus l'attitude du garde du corps ouvrit la porte à toute volée et tira rapidement Hermione à l'intérieur, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Tom.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Hermione était essoufflée et ébouriffée (plus que d'habitude), et Harry tenta de rester impassible malgré la colère qui montait de plus en plus.

- Il y a que Stanislas refusait de laisser Hermione rentrer !

- Ah, je vois... Vous savez, il ne fait que son devoir.

Considérant que la discussion était close, il rabaissa sa capuche, se réinstalla confortablement, et se rendormit en peu de temps.

- Ça va être gai, je le sens, siffla Ron, Hermione et Harry de concert.

- Alors, qui a gagné au fait ?

La question de Ron eut pour effet de les ramener à la réalité.

- Et bien, ni l'un ni l'autre, sourit Hermione, du moins, pas en totalité.

Harry avait raison, c'est bien Hopkins Wayne le second préfet Poufsouffle, et toi Ron, tu as gagné, c'est bien Amelaïe Greengrass la préfète de Serpentard.

Pour ma part, j'avais raison, c'est bien Drago Malefoy le préfet de Serpentard !

A ce nom, les garçons firent une grimace de dégoût, mais le sourire de Hermione les amena à considérer les choses autrement : Elle était préfète en chef, et lui n'était que préfet, il serait donc sous ses ordres !

Cette nouvelle leur réchauffa le coeur, et ils en rirent pendant quelques minutes.

La nuit commençait à tomber, signe que leur voyage touchait bientôt à sa fin.

Harry était excité de retourner à Poudlard, l'endroit qu'il considérait comme son foyer, mais inquiet du déroulement de cette année. Encore une qui commençait, allait-ce être encore une année pleine d'aventures ? De combats ? De tristesse ?...

Il l'ignorait, mais une chose était sûre, le fait qu'il revienne avec des Aurors le collant comme son ombre ne passerait pas inaperçu, et encore moins pour certaines personnes, comme celui à qui appartenait la chevelure blonde presque blanche qui se rapprochait d'eux à grands pas.

* * *

**Bon, je sais pas si ça mérite des review (même si je meurs d'envie d'en avoir XD) mais dans tous les cas, si des anonymes postent une review, j'y répondrais sur une partie consacrée sur mon forum (accessible aux invités naturellement (c'est pas de la pub détournée^^) puisqu'on ne peut pas y répondre dans les mot d'auteur.. L'adresse exacte est dans mon profil.**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, pour certains lol.**

**A bientôt :)**


	2. Rentrée mouvementée

**Bonjour :)**

**Merci pour vos review (réponse aux inscrits et aux anonymes faite :D)**

**Bonne lecture :**

* * *

**2. Rentrée mouvementée.**

* * *

Le flot d'élèves se pressait de sortir du train, comme tous les ans. Les bousculades étaient nombreuses, aussi Harry, Ron et Hermione préféraient toujours attendre que la majorité des élèves soient descendue. Mais cette fois, ils étaient entourés d'Aurors qui les engageaient à sortir, tout en écartant tant bien que mal les élèves présents dans les couloirs. Ceux-ci furent étonnés et indignés ! Les murmures sur cette étrange horde se firent de plus en plus fréquents, et les trois amis se sentirent vraiment mal à l'aise de l'attention portée sur eux.

Un rire narquois brisa le son des chuchotements.

- Potter ! Je vois que tu vas de plus en plus loin pour te faire remarquer ! C'est vraiment pathétique à ce niveau ! cracha Drago Malefoy.

- Reculez, ordonna Davis d'une voix mal assurée.

Drago reporta son attention sur l'homme qui venait de lui parler et grimaça de morgue.

- Ou alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, me tuer ? dit-il en mimant une extrême terreur, pour finir par exploser de rire.

- Je pourrais si le besoin s'en fait sentir, répondit David, encore moins sûr de lui devant cet étrange garçon qui n'hésitait pas à le mépriser ouvertement.

- Ah ouais ? railla-t-il, et si je fais ça par exemple ?

Tout en parlant, il avait sorti sa baguette et menacé Harry. La suite fut si rapide que tous ceux qui assistaient, curieux, à la scène, se hâtèrent de partir en poussant des exclamations affolées. Tom et Stanislas protégeaient Harry et ses amis, et Davis avait propulsé Drago d'un sort puissant contre le mur.

Les trois Aurors le tenaient en joue, l'air vraiment inamical.

- Vous êtes cinglés ! s'écria Pansy Parkinson qui attendait le blond, le collant toujours comme son ombre, en se jetant au cou de Drago, resté étendu sur le sol. Vous l'avez tué ! Vous serez renvoyé pour ça, hurla-t-elle.

- Faites quelque chose, intervint Hermione. Allez l'aider, vous voyez bien qu'il n'est pas une menace !

Chaque Auror restait sur sa position, et aucun ne voulait quitter sa place, mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence que s'ils agressaient tous les élèves, ils seraient relevés de leurs fonctions.

Tom alla donc rejoindre le garçon blond qui était sonné et fit signe aux autres de rester calmes et de sortir.

En passant devant Drago, Harry et Ron furent tenter de se moquer de lui, mais le comportement des Aurors les avait trop choqués pour ça. Dumbledore interviendrait sûrement, se rassura Harry. Il ne le laisserait pas en compagnie de fous de la baguette ! Il se demandait comment ils pouvaient être Aurors, et en vint à remettre en cause son envie de le devenir, en pensant qu'ils étaient peut-être tous comme ça...

oOo

L'effervescence qui régnait dans la Grande Salle était différente des autres années. Une rumeur excitée courait déjà parmi les tables. Elle concernait une attaque contre un élève, des mercenaires, des otages... Plus ça allait, et plus les élèves en venaient à douter de l'exactitude des propos qui leur étaient rapportés, mais lorsqu'ils virent entrer Drago Malefoy avec des égratignures visibles sur le visage, soutenu par ses amis, la rumeur se déchaîna et enfla de nouveau !

C'est donc un bourdonnement de plus en plus sourd qui accompagna le trio entouré des Aurors. Harry avait des crampes à l'estomac et redoutait le moment où ils entreraient dans la Grande Salle.

Pour se donner du courage, il jeta un regard à Ron qui affichait une extrême anxiété. Hermione quant à elle avait déjà la tête fièrement levée, prête à parer à toutes attaques dans la dignité qui s'imposait à son rang : préfète en chef !

Les reproches outrés fusaient des élèves de la maison Serpentard lorsque Harry et ses amis longèrent leur table afin d'aller à celle des Gryffondor, et celui-ci, bien que détestant viscéralement le blond, ne put s'empêcher d'être d'accord avec la moitié des reproches concernant l'absurdité de la situation.

Il fut tiré de ses sombres réflexions par le raclement de gorge fait par Dumbledore, indiquant qu'il allait entamer son discours de début d'année.

- Chers élèves. Bienvenue parmi nous pour cette nouvelle année qui commence avec un incident déplorable.

Drago jeta un regard noir à l'Auror psychopathe, d'après lui, puis sa rage se retourna tout naturellement vers celui dont la seule vue le faisait frémir de haine, le Survivant, qui si ses sources étaient bonnes, ne survivrait plus longtemps.

Bien que la voix du directeur fut aussi calme et enjouée qu'à l'accoutumée, Harry plus que tout autre, se rendit compte que la colère qui imprégnait à ce moment-là le directeur était sourde, froide, et dévastatrice. Il fut mal à l'aise de savoir qu'une fois de plus, il était sans le vouloir au centre de quelque chose troublant la vie à Poudlard. Malaise qui étrangement s'apaisa un peu lorsqu'il sentit le regard noir de Drago peser sur lui. Après tout, la fouine avait été humiliée publiquement, et ça, ça valait tout l'or de Gringotts !

oOo

Harry, qui avait perdu le fil du discours du directeur, le retrouva rapidement lorsqu'il l'entendit parler des Aurors qui devaient veiller sur lui. Dumbledore expliquait que Harry était en danger en permanence avec les temps qui couraient, et qu'une aide ne serait pas de refus, bien qu'il promit que plus aucun incident similaire à celui du train ne se passerait.

Sentant les regards curieux, moqueurs et hostiles, il se sentit mal, une fois de plus. Cela le choquait que Dumbledore ait abordé le sujet devant tout le monde, il avait l'impression d'être nu face à tous. Quelqu'un, Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, voulaient sa mort, et d'après lui, ça ne regardait que lui, c'était trop intime pour être jeté en pâture à une foule comme le vieux directeur l'avait fait. Depuis le début de sa scolarité, Hermione, Ron et lui avait vécu mille aventures sans que personne ne soupçonne la moindre chose, la gravité, ni les drames qui l'avaient touché, alors pourquoi une telle exposition aujourd'hui ?

- Il doit avoir une raison Harry, lui glissa Hermione à l'oreille, consciente du trouble de son ami.

Celui-ci sourit faiblement à Hermione, puis lui serra la main pour lui montrer qu'il lui était reconnaissant de son soutien. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui, et il se disait souvent que Ron et Hermione étaient la meilleure chose qu'il ait pu lui arriver dans sa vie. Sans eux, il était presque certain qu'il n'aurait pas survécu une fois de plus, plusieurs fois même !

oOo

La fin du repas arriva, et comme à l'accoutumée, le troupeau d'élève se hâta de monter (ou descendre) dans leur dortoir afin de pouvoir partager librement avec leurs amis le récit de leurs vacances d'été.

Harry, Ron et Hermione n'avait aucune envie de faire de même. Le brun s'imaginait déjà Dean et Seamus lui demander comment s'étaient passées ses vacances. Qu'allait-il dire ? Que tout allait très bien, mise à part que des Mangemorts avaient essayé de le tuer, et avait bien failli réussir ? Qu'il avait définitivement quitter la seule famille vivante qui lui restait, qu'il se sentait plus seul que jamais, qu'il était las et avait envie d'en finir, d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Non, il ne dirait rien, comme d'habitude. Il se contenterait de quelques banalités avant d'orienter le sujet sur eux.

Mais il se doutait bien que cette fois-ci, avec tout ce remue-ménage, les deux garçons ne le laisseraient pas en paix avant d'avoir toutes les infos qu'ils souhaitaient. C'est là qu'entrait en jeu son meilleur ami, celui qui, quand il s'agissait de le protéger, faisait taire quiconque d'un simple regard.

Harry était toujours ému de l'amitié qu'ils entretenaient. Ron avait souvent du mal à se défendre seul, mais pour les autres, pour lui, il était près à tout. C'était ça, la véritable amitié, celle qu'on ne rencontre qu'une fois dans une vie, et il tremblait de peur qu'on lui retire. Il se réveillait de plus en plus fréquemment en sursaut, en proie à la peur indicible qu'il puisse leur arriver quelque chose de grave. Jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner.

C'est pourquoi, bien que ça lui brise le coeur, il avait décidé de s'éloigner d'eux, afin de les protéger à son tour. Mais serait-il assez fort moralement sans eux ? Rien n'était moins sûr...

oOo

Une maigre consolation vint sous forme d'absence, celle de Davis, qui après avoir fait un tour dans le bureau de Dumbledore, n'était pas revenu. Le directeur l'avait-il renvoyé du château, ou lui avait-il confié la garde à l'extérieur, avec les autres Aurors ? Harry et les autres ne le savaient pas, mais ils n'étaient pas pour s'en plaindre.

Lorsque le trio rentra dans leur salle commune, le silence se fit, et les élèves qui les précédaient semblaient intimidés devant les Aurors. Seamus s'apprêtait à saluer Harry, comme il en avait l'habitude, c'est-à-dire en lui flanquant une grande tape amicale sur l'épaule, mais il se retint de justesse de peur de déclancher les foudres des Aurors. Tom leur fit un sourire chaleureux, qui les détendit quelque peu, alors que Stanislas les scruta intensément pour déceler la moindre menace, ce qui réduit à néant l'effet rassurant de Tom.

- Bon bah, je vais aller me coucher les garçons, bafouilla Hermione qui était désolée de les abandonner, mais pressée de s'enfuir loin de cette ambiance pesante.

- Oui, bonne nuit, dit placidement Ron, suivi par un "lâcheuse" prononcé du bout des lèvres.

Avec un sourire contrit vers les garçons, elle fila comme l'éclair.

- Bon, je monte la garde dehors si tu veux Stan, lança joyeusement Tom.

Stanislas lui fit un bref signe de tête montrant son assentiment et se retourna vers les garçons qui grimaçaient discrètement, le pensaient-ils du moins.

- Tu crois qu'il va dormir avec nous, demanda tout bas Ron, avec un air catastrophé.

- J'espère pas, lui répondit Harry arborant le même air.

- Non, je reste dans la salle commune, dit Stanislas de sa voix grave et froide.

Ron et Harry relâchèrent leur souffle de contentement, bien qu'un peu honteux d'avoir été entendus, ainsi que Dean, Neville et Seamus, qui partageaient leur dortoir. Par contre, après cette annonce, la salle commune se vida extrêmement vite, contrairement à d'habitude !

Le fait qu'un type aussi aimable de Voldemort y reste n'était sans doute pas sans rapport.

Harry se réjouit de retrouver un semblant de vie normale et se pressa de monter dans le dortoir avec Ron. La journée avait vraiment été longue, et il ne rêvait que d'une chose : son lit !

oOo

La nuit était douce et calme. La pleine lune éclairait bien trop au goût de la personne encapuchonnée dans une longue cape noire, qui se dirigeait le plus silencieusement du monde vers la forêt Interdite.

La nuit, tous les bruits étaient inquiétants, tout comme les ombres qui se transformaient facilement en monstres pour les esprits fertiles, mais même les hululements soudain d'un hibou perché sur une branche quelques mètres au dessus de la silhouette ne put lui faire plus peur que ce qu'elle ne ressentait déjà. Mais l'excitation de ce qui allait suivre l'empêchait de retourner d'où elle venait, ça, et le fait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

Rapide comme l'éclair, la silhouette traça à l'aide de sa baguette, une forme complexe sur le sol, puis prit place en son centre.

Une fois assise, elle sortit diverses fioles et pots, ainsi qu'un bout de parchemin usé et sans âge, accompagné d'un poignard à lame d'argent, et d'une mèche de cheveux bruns.

S'aidant du puissant halo de lumière que diffusait la pleine lune, la personne commença à mélanger les diverses fioles et substances, s'aidant du parchemin, puis entama une litanie en latin, d'une voix douce :

_"Quod suus luna sum plenus, ego sum coming procul vos, per vitualamen ut sententia votum. Indissolubilis sententia ero, quod umquam is ne ero validus pugna. Per meus cruor, ego adjudges super suus aspiring, per meus cruor, ego operor super suus venalis, per meus cruor, est consciemment ut ego recubo meus fatum procul ipsa."_

Tout en récitant cette formule, la silhouette se coupa légèrement avec son poignard et fit couler à plusieurs reprises son sang dans la potion ainsi que la mèche de cheveux. La mixture prit immédiatement une teinte violette, accompagnée d'une colonne de fumée rose pâle, preuve que tout avait marché comme prévu.

Fière d'elle, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres, elle fit tout disparaître d'un Evanesco, avant de faire le chemin inverse.

* * *

**Une ptite review pour une pauvre auteur, siouplait... XD**

**A plus tard :)**


	3. Convocation

**Bonjour à tous :)**

**J'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous avez pas oublié ma fic^^**

**Merci à Millerva pour la correction :)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**3. Convocation**

* * *

Contre toute attente, Harry avait passé une très bonne nuit. Aucun cauchemar ne l'avait troublé pendant son sommeil. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des lustres !

Il s'étira langoureusement dans son lit, le sourire aux lèvres, profitant encore de sa bonne humeur, sachant qu'elle ne durerait pas puisqu'il allait retrouver Tom et Stanislas. Grimaçant malgré lui, il décida de se lever, résolu à ne pas laisser les deux Aurors lui gâcher la vie.

Une fois prêt, il rejoignit Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient dans leur salle commune. Bien sûr, Stanislas était déjà alerte et prêt à encadrer Harry dès qu'il mettrait un pied sur le tapis mité de la salle rouge et or.

- Je suis prêt, on peut y aller, lança joyeusement Harry, tentant de maîtriser le mécontentement que lui provoquait la vue de l'Auror.

- Non, on attend.

L'homme à la mine patibulaire avait lâché ça d'un ton qui n'attendait aucune réplique, pourtant Harry n'était pas garçon à ne rien dire quand on décidait de lui dicter sa conduite !

- Et pourquoi "Non, on attend" ?

L'homme examina Harry et réfléchit intensément. Il semblait profondément rechigner à lui répondre, mais il consentit finalement de mauvais gré :

- Parce que Tom n'est pas revenu de sa ronde.

Harry, Ron et Hermione laissèrent simultanément pendre leur mâchoires devant la réponse.

- Et en quoi est-ce un problème qu'il ne soit pas là ? tenta Ron. Après tout, nous allons déjeuner, il n'aura qu'à nous rejoindre !

Stanislas considéra Ron un moment comme s'il n'était qu'un insecte.

- Non, nous l'attendons ici, c'est le protocole, nous ne devons jamais être moins de deux Aurors autour de Monsieur Potter lors de nos déplacements !

Le ton employé par l'homme était inflexible, et irrité. Harry, énervé par son attitude, commençait à bouillir intérieurement et il voyait sa bonne résolution l'abandonner lâchement.

- C'est bon, Hermione, Ron, allez déjeuner, vous allez être en retard si ça continue. Je vous rejoindrai dans la Grande Salle, ou en cours si Tom n'arrive pas à temps.

Hermione allait protester, mais elle était tiraillée entre l'envie de soutenir son meilleur ami, ou la peur de risquer de rater le début du cours de botanique ; sans compter que l'estomac de Ron ne lui pardonnerait jamais si elle insistait pour rester avec lui quitte à ce qu'ils se privent de petit déjeuner.

- Ok, à tout de suite Harry, intervint Ron avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que se soit.

oOo

Cela faisait maintenant un quart d'heure qu'Harry attendait dans la salle vidée de ses occupants, dans un silence lourd, entrecoupé seulement par les étirements et les bâillements des personnages vivants dans les tableaux.

Stanislas ne lui parlait pas, il se contentait de rester à l'affût du moindre bruit, ou mouvement, baguette en main.

Harry n'avait pas du tout l'intention de faire la causette avec lui, mais ce silence lui pesait. Il se résigna donc à lui adresser la parole :

- Stanislas, est-ce que c'est vous qui avez choisi d'être affecté à ma garde personnelle ? (Harry détestait ce terme, il se faisait l'impression d'un gamin pourri gâté qui se prenait pour quelqu'un d'important !)

- Non, on me l'a imposé ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de...

Stanislas se rendit compte, un peu trop tard, que c'était à Harry qu'il s'adressait. Pour la première fois depuis que Harry le connaissait, il prit un ton un peu moins bourru et tenta de rattraper sa phrase inachevée :

- Je veux dire, j'étais sur une affaire de détournement d'objets de magie noire, et j'étais sur le point de découvrir et d'attraper les coupables, et là, j'aurai tout à refaire... Huit mois de gâchés, ne put-il s'empêcher de rajouter.

- Je comprends, c'est vrai que...

- Désolé de mon retard ! s'exclama Tom tout souriant, en déboulant par l'ouverture du tableau de la Grosse Dame. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! Je faisais un tour dans les couloirs, c'est fou ce que le château est immense, j'ai bien failli me perdre, dit-il tout débonnaire.

Stanislas fit une sorte de grognement réprobateur, et même Harry, qui appréciait Tom plus que les deux autres, avait envie de lui arracher les yeux ! Il était là, comme si rien n'avait d'importance, mais bien sûr, lui il était là pour lui sauver la vie le cas échéant, pas pour l'aider à réussir sa scolarité... mais pas pour l'en empêcher non plus ! C'est un des nombreux arguments qu'il inscrivit sur sa liste mentale à l'intention de Dumbledore.

Toujours plein d'enthousiasme, Tom leur fit un grand signe et les enjoignit à se mettre en route.

Stanislas leva les yeux au ciel, goûtant fort peu ses manières absolument pas professionnelles et Harry fut soulagé de pouvoir enfin se rendre à son petit déjeuner.

Comme la veille, les élèves qu'ils croisaient en chemin (ceux qui avaient fini leur petit déjeuner et qui se rendaient en cours) les regardaient avec méfiance, et souvent ils s'en écartaient démesurément, pour être sûrs de ne rien faire qui puisse être considéré comme suspect par les deux hommes.

Il faudrait que Harry aille parler à Dumbledore, il ne supporterait pas ça toute l'année ! Mais hélas, il était quasiment sûr que ses lamentations et sa longue liste ne feraient rien changer...

oOo

Un brouhaha régnait dans la Grande Salle, ce qui était assez anormal puisque le petit déjeuner était souvent peu animé en raison des élèves à moitié endormis devant leur bol de café.

- Harry !

Hermione faisait de grands signes de la main pour lui indiquer leur place, et celui-ci fut heureux de les retrouver. Il ne supporterait pas tous les jours la scène de ce matin...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il aussitôt assis en face de Hermione, qui se trouvait près de Ron.

- Lis ça, dit Ron tout excité !

Harry attrapa la Gazette du sorcier que son ami lui tendait, et lut le gros titre qui se trouvait en première page :

_" Lucius Malefoy, riche, séduisant et célèbre membre du conseil d'administration de Poudlard, ainsi que donateur généreux auprès de nombreuses oeuvres caritatives, a été reconnu et jugé en tant que Mangemort, et bras droit de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ! _

_En effet, c'est seulement aujourd'hui que votre reporter préféré, c'est-à-dire moi, Rita Skeeter, ainsi que tous les autres, avons appris que ce membre de la très noble famille Malefoy est incarcéré depuis trois semaines à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers._

_Pourquoi avoir gardé le secret sur son incarcération ? Nous pouvons dire sans retenue que c'est une terrible perte pour l'aristocratie anglaise, ainsi que pour ses proches, que nous soutenons, persuadés qu'il s'agit là d'une abominable erreur de jugement !_

_Lire la suite de l'article page 12 "_

Harry était circonspect. Il n'avait pas entendu parlé de ça, aucune allusion n'avait filtré. Est-ce que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix lui cachaient certains éléments, ou n'étaient-ils tout simplement pas au courant ? Sa tête fourmillait de questions mais il ne pouvait pas les poser pour le moment, Hermione et Ron venaient de se lever pour se rendre en cours.

Harry fit de même et jeta malgré tout un regard à la table des Serpentard, mais il n'y vit pas Drago.

Hermione suivant son regard et comprenant la question qui passait dans la tête de son meilleur ami s'empressa de répondre :

- Non, il est parti furieux après l'arrivée du courrier, c'est pas étonnant, il n'était pas pour se venter de l'incarcération de son père, donc que ses "amis" l'apprennent comme ça a dû le vexer profondément, tu connais sa fierté.

Harry ne dit rien, mais il n'était pas convaincu par la supposition de Hermione. Drago devait être devenu Mangemort, tout comme Grabbe, Goyle et quelques autres Serpentard, donc ils étaient forcément au courant de l'absence de Lucius, à moins que la famille Malefoy n'ait tenté de préserver leur place privilégiée auprès de Voldemort en prétextant une mission importante, loin de chez lui ?

Inutile d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, il n'aurait pas la réponse avec des présomptions.

oOo

- En silence, je viens de dire Mr Finnigan ! tempêta le professeur Chourave.

Ce rappel à l'ordre fit baisser à nouveau le ton de la conversation qu'entretenaient discrètement Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- Je disais juste que puisqu'il est presque certain que la prison et le ministère sont sous le contrôle de Vol..

- Harry ! le coupa Ron.

- Pfff, je voulais dire « Tu-Sais-Qui » Ron, il est étrange que Lucius soit en prison, c'est tout. Et pourquoi ne le sait-on qu'au bout de trois semaines ?

- Je l'ignore, répondit Hermione, pensive...

Le professeur Chourave leur jetant un regard impatient, ils se turent pour le reste du cours.

oOo

- Mais pourquoi avez-vous ouvertement parlé de ça ? Vous avez bien vu Potter, il ne savait plus où se mettre !

L'homme qui se tenait derrière la porte du bureau de Dumbledore reconnut aussitôt la voix de Minerva McGonagall.

- Simplement parce que c'est la vérité Minerva, et je sais bien que Harry n'a pas apprécié, mais je l'ai fait avant tout pour lui. Si je peux dissuader un grand nombre d'élèves voulant faire leurs preuves auprès de Jedusor, je me devais de faire peur au plus grand nombre, et ainsi montrer que la tâche serait encore bien plus dure que ce qu'ils avaient pensé !

L'homme conclut au silence qui suivit la déclaration de Dumbledore que la conversation était finie, donc il toqua et entra sans même attendre de réponse :

- Vous m'avez fait demander, professeur ?

- Hum, oui Severus, j'ai à vous parler, fit sombrement le vieil homme, tout en inclinant la tête sur le côté en indiquant gracieusement la porte à Minerva qui, habituée à ce traitement, ne s'en offusqua pas.

Une fois seuls, Dumbledore s'assit à son bureau et entra directement dans le vif du sujet :

- Severus, Bane est venu m'informer qu'hier, tard dans la nuit, un puissant sortilège de magie noire a été pratiqué à l'orée de la forêt Interdite ! Il ignore du quel il s'agissait, les centaures ont juste senti les ondes négatives de cette magie. Etes-vous au courant de quoi que ce soit ?

Le professeur Rogue resta pensif un moment, les rides au milieu de son front s'accentuant, preuve de son extrême concentration.

- Je ne suis absolument pas au courant ! Si je l'avais été, croyez-vous vraiment que j'aurais sagement attendu qu'on me convoque ?

- Non, bien sûr Severus. Je repose la question autrement, avez-vous une idée ?

- Non, aucune je le crains... Je vois très peu d'élèves capables de jeter un sort de magie noire. Mais si vous me posez la question, je suppose que vous, vous avez une idée ? dit-il sur le ton du reproche.

- En effet Severus, je dois l'avouer... Certains évènements récents me font penser à ..

- Non ! je vous ai déjà dit que c'était impossible ! Drago Malefoy n'a même pas reçu la Marque des Ténèbres, il ne fait pas partie des Mangemorts, je l'aurai su ! Nous assistons à l'intronisation de chaque nouvelle recrue. De plus, Narcissa m'en aurait parlé, elle refuse que son fils unique suive les traces de son père, et plus encore maintenant, j'en suis sûr.

- Je veux bien vous croire Severus. Mais ça ne me rassure pas pour autant, bien au contraire... Comment surveiller une personne qu'on ne soupçonne même pas !

Severus garda le silence. Il mènerait son enquête, comme d'habitude, et finirait par trouver qui voulait s'en prendre à Potter à part lui !

oOo

Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tourner dans son lit, et à force de gigoter, il finit par être saucissonné dans ses draps, ce qui le rendit fou !

Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, comme il le faisait souvent la nuit, depuis quelques années. Il aimait vraiment la sensation de solitude bienfaitrice que lui procurait sa cape d'invisibilité. Être là, à l'abri de la vue de tous, à errer tranquillement dans ce château qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. A voir les spectres traverser le couloir, entendre les petits rongeurs courir à son approche, et même entendre les pas claudicants de Rusard, totalement ignorant de sa présence.

Quelques fois il était gêné d'assister à des embrassades et plus d'amoureux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se voir au mépris du règlement et des sanctions qui pourraient être prises s'ils étaient découverts, mais pour rien au monde il aurait arrêté son petit rituel.

Sauf que là, deux hommes étaient censés veiller à sa sécurité, ce qui impliquait que personne ne pouvait entrer ou sortir du dortoir, et lui encore moins !

* * *

**L'histoire débutera réellement au prochain chapitre, désolée pour celui-ci^^**


	4. Comment est ce possible ?

Bonjour tout le monde :)

J'espère que vous aller bien, et que la nuit vous portera conseil, genre "je dois laisser une review de temps en temps pour partager un peu la joie que j'éprouve à lire des fictions qui prolongent l'univers crée par le merveilleuse, la talentueuse, la sublime JKR, que j'aime temps depuis tellement d'année..." XD

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** DM/HP

**Genre :** Dark romance (mais ça ne veut pas dire tragique hein ;) )

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR, à part l'histoire de cette fiction et certains personnages (cf les aurors ):)

**Sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**4. Comment est-ce possible ?**

* * *

Harry avait beau avoir abandonné l'idée d'aller se promener, il ne cessait pas moins d'y penser ! Lorsque Ron commença à gémir dans son sommeil, ponctuant ses gémissements par le prénom de Hermione, il se décida à risquer les foudres de Stan plutôt que de continuer à écouter Ron. Cette situation se produisait déjà bien trop souvent à son goût pour la supporter une fois de plus.

Il se leva et fouilla dans sa malle, ôta le sort de désillusion, et récupéra sa cape d'invisibilité. Dumbledore lui avait demandé de ne pas l'apporter afin qu'il ne soit pas tenté de fausser compagnie aux Aurors, et il s'était félicité de l'avoir camouflée quand Tom avait fouillé sa valise pour vérifier qu'il ne l'ait pas emportée.

Le plus dur maintenant était de réussir à passer devant Tom sans se faire prendre, mais surtout devant Stanislas, qui devait être en train de faire les cent pas dans la salle commune.

Il se couvrit de sa cape, respira un bon coup, et ouvrit la porte. Comme il l'avait deviné, les ombres du feu de cheminée faisaient danser la silhouette de Stan qui se déplaçait dans la pièce.

Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était descendre les escaliers, traverser la salle commune, éviter une collision avec l'Auror et atteindre l'ouverture du tableau, là, il aurait fait la moitié du travail…

Maintenant qu'il était là, il n'avait plus envie de faire demi-tour, alors le plus silencieusement qu'il put, il descendit les marches de l'escalier. Il regardait l'homme tourner en rond dans la pièce, s'il continuait sur cette lancée, il serait aisé de l'éviter. De plus, le tapis moelleux au sol couvrirait le son de ses pas.

Évitant avec soin de respirer trop fort, il se lança et traversa la pièce sans problème. Une fois dans le renfoncement qui menait à l'ouverture, il se permit de souffler un bon coup. D'où il était, Stan ne pouvait pas le voir, même s'il ne portait pas de cape. Par contre, le tout était de sortir maintenant !

Il priait Merlin pour que les gonds du tableaux aient été graissés afin d'éviter qu'ils ne craquent et grincent lorsqu'il s'ouvrirait, et surtout, il pria pour que Tom soit ailleurs, ou endormi. Mais il pensait que vu l'attitude désinvolte de l'Auror et l'heure tardive, il ferait comme il avait fait dans le train, et serait en train de piquer un roupillon.

Le stress d'être découvert faisait perler la sueur sur son front. Il agrippa la poignée du tableau et la fit pivoter le plus lentement qu'il put. Arrivée tout en bas, la poignée émit un faible cliquetis qui fit sursauter Harry comme si une corne de brume venait de sonner ! D'ailleurs, Stan l'avait entendu aussi, croyait-il, puisque l'homme avait soudainement arrêté de faire les cent pas, aux aguets du moindre bruit suspect.

Harry sentit son coeur s'emballer, et sa respiration s'accélérer. Il savait que s'il se faisait prendre, Dumbledore serait très furieux, mais surtout déçu qu'il lui ait désobéi consciemment.

Entendant que Stan avait repris sa ronde, il fit pivoter le tableau avec une extrême lenteur et jeta un oeil à l'extérieur, prêt à courir au moindre problème, mais il fut rassuré de voir que l'imposant Tom était assis par terre, adossé au mur, et semblait dormir comme un bien heureux.

Toujours en veillant de ne faire le moindre bruit, il sortit et repoussa le tableau, qui ne se réveilla même pas !

Le problème serait ensuite de faire le chemin inverse, puisque la Grosse Dame n'apprécierait certainement pas d'être réveillée au milieu de la nuit, et elle risquait d'attirer la moitié de Poudlard avec ses mécontentements. Mais ça, il aurait le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard.

Il s'éloigna rapidement et se permit de souffler une fois l'angle du couloir dépassé. Il faisait enfin ce qu'il voulait depuis des semaines ! Depuis son anniversaire, les surveillances constantes l'étouffaient. Il appréciait tellement de se sentir libre, et le château lui avait vraiment manqué.

Il fit le tour de quelques étages, prit ses passages secrets préférés, et se rendit dans le couloir du cinquième étage. Au bout, un immense vitrail permettait de voir l'ensemble du parc, du lac, et de la forêt interdite, ce qu'Harry trouvait magnifique.

Il s'accouda à la fenêtre et regarda le paysage paisible qu'il aimait tant. Le lac totalement lisse était troublé par moments par le calamar géant qui s'amusait à jeter des pitiponks hors de l'eau, le saule cogneur s'agitait de temps à autre pour attraper une chauve-souris qui passait à proximité, et des gnomes de jardin traversaient les pelouses en courant.

Une silhouette venant de la volière attira son attention. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer quiconque à cette distance, et il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là. Mais c'était peut-être un Auror qui gardait l'extérieur du château, peut-être même Davis. Il se demanda d'ailleurs ce qu'il était vraiment advenu de lui. Demain, il faudrait qu'il aille voir Dumbledore pour lui demander s'il était vraiment nécessaire que Stan et Tom restent au château.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il en avait oublié de regarder la silhouette, et elle avait maintenant disparu. Elle devait être rentrée au château, vu la direction qu'elle avait prise.

Il passa un bon moment à regarder la lune et les nuages la cachant au gré du vent, profitant pleinement de sa fugue nocturne. Cependant, le sommeil commençait à le gagner, et il fallait bien qu'il réfléchisse au moyen de rentrer pendant le trajet du retour.

Il quitta la fenêtre à contre coeur, et commença à partir, mais des pas approchaient. Il ne risquait rien puisqu'il était sous sa cape, mais il n'était pas rassuré pour autant puisqu'il ne pouvait pas rebrousser chemin.

La personne jusque là invisible apparut comme étant Drago Malefoy !

Reconnaissant les habits, Harry sut que c'était lui qui venait de se rendre à la volière, et sans comprendre pourquoi, il retira sa cape d'invisibilité.

- Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu as failli me faire mourir de peur ! dit le blond avec colère.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais loin des cachots ?

Le blond le regarda comme s'il était le dernier des crétins, ce dont il ne doutait pas un instant, hésitant entre le fait de ne rien lui dire, ou au contraire, de lui fermer son clapet. La seconde solution étant la plus agréable pour lui, c'est ce qu'il fit :

- Potty, tu ne sais pas peut-être que les préfets peuvent, s'ils le souhaitent, avoir une chambre privée ? Peut-être que ta copine aux dents de lapin ne profite pas de ce privilège, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde !

En disant ça, il ouvrit la porte devant laquelle il se trouvait, et commença à entrer dans sa chambre. Mais Harry refusant de le laisser partir sans savoir pourquoi, essaya de le faire réagir :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais en pleine nuit, tu envoies des lettres à ton père ? dit-il en s'approchant du blond avec provocation.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Drago pour faire demi-tour et sortir sa baguette pour le menacer avec.

- Ferme-là Potter, tu ne sais rien de mon père, ou de ma vie, alors je te conseille de te barrer avant que je te jette un sort Impardonnable, surtout que j'en meurs d'envie !

- Qu'est-ce qui te retient alors ? susurra Harry qui se colla presque à lui.

Drago fronça les sourcils, trouvant l'attitude du brun plus qu'étrange, et se recula un peu, sans même trouver à répondre.

Mais ce silence ne satisfaisait pas Harry. Il ne comprenait pas les sensations qu'il éprouvait. Plus il était proche de Drago, plus son sang fourmillait dans ses veines, et plus les battements de son coeur se faisaient sourds. Une envie impétueuse le prit soudain, et il se jeta avec voracité sur les lèvres du blond.

Une sorte d'onde les submergea et Drago répondit avec frénésie au baiser de Harry. Celui-ci le poussa dans la chambre, dont la porte était restée entrouverte, et le jeta presque sur le lit, tout en se déshabillant avec empressement.

Drago fit de même, déchirant même sa chemise tant il voulait se débarrasser de ses vêtements qui l'encombraient !

Moitié nu, Harry fondit sur lui tout en dévorant sa bouche affamée, qui le mordait de désir, leurs langues combattant fougueusement, sans aucune douceur. Drago poussa soudain Harry sur le côté afin de rouler sur lui, de coller son corps au sien, tout en ondulant du bassin. Harry gémissait de plaisir et s'agrippait au dos du blond, en essayant de l'approcher au plus près de son corps tremblant.

Drago, tout en lui mordant la clavicule, déboutonna le jean du Survivant et le mit entièrement nu d'un mouvement sec, puis fit de même, sous le regard enfiévré de Harry. Une fois libérés de leurs derniers vêtements, ils se collèrent de nouveau avec fougue, comme s'ils étaient l'un l'autre leur oxygène réciproque. Tout était précipité, comme s'ils attendaient ce moment depuis toujours, comme des amants qui se retrouvent après une trop longue absence.

Leur sexes durcis frottaient délicieusement l'un contre l'autre, leur envoyant des décharges de plaisir, et n'y tenant plus, ils empoignèrent mutuellement le sexe de l'autre en faisant des va-et-vient puissants, tout en continuant de se dévorer les lèvres, le cou, les épaules, insatiablement.

Se sentant proche de l'extase, Harry encercla Drago de ses jambes, et celui-ci ne se fit pas prier pour entrer en lui, provoquant une sourde douleur au brun, qui n'arrêta pas cependant d'onduler sous ses coups de reins, allant même jusqu'à lui griffer le dos à sang, emporté par des sensations inédites. Leurs corps ruisselants de sueur ne faisaient plus qu'un, et chaque éloignement l'un de l'autre était comme une suffocation pour eux.

Harry ne tint plus et jouit, répandant sa semence sur son ventre et celui de Drago, qui y était collé. Ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps à le rejoindre, et dans un puissant râle, il se déversa en Harry.

Les deux garçons, essoufflés et épuisés ne parlèrent même pas. Drago, tremblant encore, se coucha sur le côté, et chacun sombra dans un profond sommeil.

oOo

Harry émergea peu à peu du sommeil, mais son esprit restait embrouillé. Il se sentait terriblement bien ! Il n'avait pas souvenir de s'être déjà senti si serein et heureux. Il avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage, sans avoir aucune idée de la raison, c'est là qu'il essaya de la connaitre.

Il tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête, et de se souvenir de la veille. Il se rappelait de sa journée, somme toute banale, si l'on ne tenait pas compte des deux Aurors qui le suivaient comme son ombre. En pensant à eux, il se rappela son envie de liberté, et se souvint avoir utilisé sa cape pour sortir. Il se demanda même comment il avait fait pour rentrer dans son dortoir sans se faire prendre. Il essaya, mais il avait beau se forcer à se concentrer, cette partie là restait cachée !

Ne pas réussir à s'en rappeler le tracassait, et il se sentit émerger totalement du sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux qui tombèrent sur Drago, debout, qui le regardait, blanc comme un linge.

Soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit ! Il revit toute la scène en accéléré, et il ne put empêcher le cri d'horreur de sortir de ses lèvres. Son recul violent le fit tomber par terre, et il se redressa, mortifié de se rendre compte qu'il était nu ! Par Merlin, tout ceci n'était donc pas un rêve ? Ou un cauchemar plutôt !

Il osa regarder Drago, qui restait là, comme statufié, sous le choc, le visage plus blanc que la mort, la bouche pendant lamentablement, des traces de larmes séchées sur les joues.

Il fallait que Harry parle, cette situation était trop invraisemblable, il devait y avoir une raison, il fallait qu'il y ait une raison !

- Je... on a..

- La ferme Potter ! Il n'y a pas, et n'y aura jamais de ON ! C'est bien compris !

Drago semblait être sorti de sa catatonie, et sa réaction violente était légitime. Apparemment, lui aussi avait « subi » les événements de la veille, et bizarrement, ça rassurait encore moins Harry.

- Pars, dégage, vite ! lâcha Drago d'une voix blanche, n'osant pas regarder le Survivant. Et si tu le dis à quiconque, je te tue, je t'en fais la promesse !

Harry essayait de comprendre, il était tétanisé. Drago, qui semblait être reparti dans un état comateux recula lentement jusqu'à sa salle de bain, et s'y engouffra sans même se retourner.

Une fois seul dans sa salle de bain, il revit une fois de plus les images de la veille, et se fut trop pour lui, il eut à peine le temps de s'approcher de la cuvette des toilettes qu'il vomit de dégoût.

Cela fit sortir Harry de sa torpeur, et il en profita pour ramasser le reste de ses habits qu'il enfila à la hâte, et sortit presque en courant de la chambre du blond.

Une fois dans le couloir, que la lumière du jour éclairait de couleurs chatoyantes, il se recouvra de sa cape d'invisibilité, le traversa, et s'effondra contre le mur, dans un renfoncement derrière une statue. Il resta un moment assis, comme dans un état second. Tout ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis était indescriptible ! Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Des millions d'autres questions dont il n'avait pas la réponse tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, menaçant de le rendre fou. Mais peut-être l'était-il déjà ? Sans ça, comment expliquer ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Malefoy ? Mais dans ce cas là, ça voudrait dire que le blond aussi était fou, et fou à lier vu la situation !

* * *

**Alors ? Vous vous demander certainement ce que j'ai fumé pour en arriver là ? mais rassurez-vous, je contrôle^^ N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous ne penser avec une review ;)**


	5. Eloignement

Bonjour tout le monde

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**5. Éloignement.**

* * *

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, il devait retourner dans son dortoir avant que les Aurors ne se rendent compte de son absence, mais à cette heure, Tom devait être réveillé ! Les élèves du dortoir également.

Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse mais il n'y arrivait pas ! Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

De toutes façons, il fallait qu'il se change, ses habits ayant l'air d'être passés sous un train, et aux douleurs qu'il avait un peu partout, surtout dans une zone qui le fit rougir, il avait l'impression d'avoir subit le même sort qu'eux.

Il ne rêvait que d'une chose, prendre une douche brûlante, qui pourrait lui enlever toute trace de ce qui s'était passé.

Résolu, il se dirigea vers sa salle commune. Tom était absent et il prit peur en s'imaginant qu'il avait donné l'alerte et le cherchait déjà partout dans le château. Par chance, des élèves sortirent pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle, et il en profita pour s'engouffrer dans la salle commune. Stanislas était là, installé dans un fauteuil, l'air morne, comme d'habitude, ce qui rassura énormément Harry. Si Tom avait donné l'alerte, il ne serait pas assis calmement.

Il grimpa à toute vitesse dans son dortoir et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain.

- Harry, c'est toi ? demanda Ron en tambourinant à la porte.

- Naturellement, qui veux-tu que ce soit, caché sous une cape d'invisibilité ? s'irrita Harry.

- Oui, tu n'as pas tort, dit piteusement Ron. Mais où étais-tu bon sang ? Tu te rends compte que si les Aurors t'avaient surpris, tu aurais d'énormes problèmes !

- Oui, je sais Ron ! Je peux avoir la paix là ?

Ron ne dit rien et recula, déçu et intrigué par la réaction de Harry. Déjà prêt, il l'attendit patiemment, assis sur son lit.

Harry s'appuya sur le lavabo, ayant du mal à respirer. Il se regarda, et une honte monumentale s'empara de lui.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Non seulement il avait couché pour la première fois avec quelqu'un, mais en plus, ce quelqu'un était un garçon, et ce garçon était son pire ennemi ! Et maintenant, il connaissait son odeur, le goût de sa peau, et jusqu'à la moindre partie intime de son anatomie !

Il rougit de plus belle en se rendant compte que Drago en savait autant, si ce n'était plus, sur lui !

Il rentra sous la douche et laissa l'eau bouillante le laver de tout ce qui s'était passé, des dernières traces prouvant bien que tout ceci était réel, ce qu'il avait encore du mal à croire. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol réchauffé par l'eau, et resta inerte, la tête posée sur ses genoux repliés contre lui.

La voix forte de Stan le rappela à lui. L'Auror était monté voir ce qu'il se passait, les garçons mettant bien trop de temps à descendre. Il entendit Ron lui dire que Harry avait bientôt fini, qu'il s'était réveillé en retard, et qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à descendre, mais l'Auror ne se satisfaisait pas des paroles de Ron, il voulait vérifier par lui-même.

- Potter, vous êtes là ?

Harry s'était redressé rapidement et sortit de sa douche, se séchant sommairement. Son reflet dans le miroir n'était pas flatteur, mais il n'avait pas le temps de faire en sorte d'avoir l'air moins lessivé.

Il remit ses cheveux en place, s'enroulant dans un peignoir, veillant à ce que les marques ici et là sur sa peau ne soient pas visibles, et sortit de la salle de bain.

- C'est bon Stan, je suis désolé, je m'habille, et on arrive, ok ?

Il avait dit ça sans vraiment regarder l'Auror, ni même Ron. L'homme s'avisant que Harry était entier laissa tomber, mais n'en quitta néanmoins pas la chambre, bientôt rejoint par Tom qui montait aux nouvelles.

Voyant qu'apparemment personne n'était décidé à le laisser tranquille, il prit ses habits de rechange et retourna s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient en route pour la Grande Salle, et Ron bouillait d'impatience de le questionner davantage !

Hermione était déjà assise à leur table, elle s'était levée tôt pour faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, pour leur devoir de botanique.

- Vous voilà enfin les garçons ! Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle soudain, voyant la mine tendue de tout le monde.

- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas Hermione, s'empressa de répondre Harry.

Ron s'installa à ses côtés, et dès que les Aurors s'éloignèrent un peu pour faire leur rapport de la nuit, il se pencha vers Harry et commença à le questionner :

- Alors, où as-tu passé la nuit ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Le regard vif d'Hermione se posa à la vitesse de la lumière sur Harry, et elle fronça les sourcils, suspicieuse.

- Comment ça, où tu étais ? s'écria-t-elle un peu trop fort.

- Chut Hermione, je t'en prie !

Harry craignait que les Aurors ne l'aient entendue, mais aucun n'avait tourné la tête vers eux, ce qui le rassura un peu. Mais il fallait que cesse cet interrogatoire, il ne pouvait pas, et ne voulait surtout pas leur parler de ce qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière ! Il devait couper court à la discussion.

- Alors, dis-nous Harry, s'impatienta Ron.

- Très bien ! Je suis sorti, j'avais besoin d'air, et je n'arrivais pas à dormir, tu n'arrêtais pas de parler dans ton sommeil Ron !

Celui-ci vira au carmin quand il se souvint de son rêve, et surtout de la personne de son rêve, qui se trouvait présentement à quelques centimètres de lui.

Ne souhaitant pas que ses sentiments risquent d'être dévoilés, il changea bien vite de sujet :

- Ah oui, je comprends Harry, désolé, je fais souvent des cauchemars ces derniers temps, toutes ces vilaines araignées, tu sais ce que ça me fait hein ? Tu peux me passer les saucisses ?

Hermione roula des yeux en entendant Ron, et se replongea dans son petit déjeuner, non sans avoir tout de même dit à Harry qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas recommencer.

Harry fut soulagé que leur conversation ait pris fin, et tenta de se concentrer sur ses toasts beurrés, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il fallait qu'il sache si Malefoy était là, à la table d'en face. Il lui suffirait de lever les yeux, mais pour rien au monde il ne voulait risquer d'y croiser le regard de Drago !

Qu'allait-il devenir ? Comment allait-il faire pour surmonter ça ? Comment réagir face à Malefoy ?

Encore ces satanées questions qui ne le laissaient pas en paix. Il rougit une fois de plus comme à chaque fois qu'il laissait son esprit dériver sur sa nuit passée avec le blond, et pria pour que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Au final, n'y tenant plus, il leva vivement les yeux, chercha la chevelure blonde du regard, et ne la vit pas. Il ne savait pas s'il en était soulagé ou non, mais il ne put approfondir sa réflexion puisque l'heure d'aller en cours avait sonné.

oOo

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis cette fameuse nuit. Harry n'avait rien dit à ses deux meilleurs amis, et n'avait plus tenté d'excursion nocturne non plus. Il n'avait pas une seule fois parlé à Malefoy, ni même recroisé son regard. Ils s'évitaient au maximum, et Drago y parvenait avec encore plus de volonté que lui. Harry l'avait vu plusieurs fois, au bout d'un couloir, aller à sa rencontre, et faire subitement demi-tour en s'apercevant de sa présence. Même pendant leurs heures de classes en commun, il ne jetait jamais un regard en direction du brun, qui guettait toujours le moindre signe de sa part, et il ne l'avait pas non plus provoqué comme il avait pris plaisir à le faire pendant ses six premières années de scolarité.

Hermione et Ron trouvaient ça étrange, mais ne s'en plaignaient pas. Le comportement insupportable du blond ne leur manquait absolument pas. Ils mettaient son apathie sur le fait de l'incarcération de son père, ce qui leur paraissait très probable. Harry aussi aurait pu le penser, s'il ne connaissait pas la vraie raison de son silence.

Pendant tout ce temps, il en était venu à la conclusion que tout ceci devait être dû à un sortilège qu'on lui avait lancé ! Mais qui ? Drago était forcément hors soupçons vu sa réaction, mais ça ne l'avançait absolument pas. On voulait le tuer en général, pas le faire coucher avec n'importe qui ! Ou alors c'était une potion ratée qui ne devait même pas lui être destinée, ou un philtre d'amour périmé qu'il aurait ingurgité sans faire exprès ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que Malefoy avait été le déclencheur ?

Il avait beau y penser en continu, il n'avançait pas, et sans le cerveau d'Hermione, il craignait ne jamais trouver la réponse à ses nombreuses questions...

Une seule idée lui vint, et elle ne lui plaisait pas, mais avait-il le choix ? Il fallait qu'il parle à Malefoy.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu.**


	6. Escapade nocturne

**Bonjour à tous,je risque les foudres de certains revieweuses en postant mon chapitre pas corrigé par mes correctrices lol, mais que voulez-vous, j'aime pas faire attendre les lecteurs^^**

**D'ailleurs, les 5 premiers chapitres ont été corrigés et remplacés :)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**6. Escapade nocturne.**

* * *

Harry n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il avait décidé de parler à Malefoy, mais il n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage d'y aller. Se retrouver face à lui, le regarder dans les yeux après ce qu'ils avaient vécu le terrorisait, et puis, il se doutait bien que le blond ne l'inviterait pas à prendre tranquillement une tasse de thé tout en en discutant !

Voilà ce qui le retenait depuis trois jours, mais ne réussissant plus à trouver le sommeil, il avait pris la décision de risquer le tout pour le tout.

Une fois de plus, il se couvrit de sa cape et descendit les marches menant à la salle commune. Étrangement, Stan n'était pas là. Ça l'arrangeait c'était certain, mais ça ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas d'abandonner son poste.

Arrivé au tableau, il l'entrouvrit doucement et vit que Tom non plus n'était pas là ! Décidément, ça devenait de plus en plus bizarre. Mais il avait une mission importante à accomplir, donc il n'avait pas le temps de découvrir où étaient les Aurors.

oOo

Plus il approchait de la porte du Serpentard, et plus son coeur s'emballait. Il avait chaud et porter sa cape qui le recouvrait entièrement devenait un supplice. Il décida de la retirer, ayant peu de risques de tomber sur quelqu'un. Il se sentit un peu mieux, mais ça ne ralentit pas son rythme cardiaque pour autant. La peur, les souvenirs, tout ça lui revenait en mémoire, et il faillit flancher et faire demi-tour. C'est ce qu'il aurait fait si la porte de la chambre du blond ne s'était pas ouverte au même moment, dévoilant ledit blond dans l'encadrement de la porte, partant faire sa ronde de préfet.

oOo

Les deux garçons furent aussi surpris l'un que l'autre, et pris au dépourvu. Chacun se fixait avec étonnement puis sans prévenir, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, envahis par la même frénésie que la première fois.

Ils étaient totalement inconscients et incapables de maîtriser ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Leur corps agissait pour eux, et leur esprit, incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que leur désir et le plaisir qu'ils éprouvaient, ne leur était d'aucun secours.

Bien vite ils se retrouvèrent nus, savourant de nouveau leur peau et leur bouche, leur corps combattant avec ardeur, leurs doigts s'agitant l'un sur l'autre.

Rapidement, ils atteignirent l'orgasme, les laissant pantelants et ruisselants de sueur. Ils restèrent là, à reprendre leur souffle, lorsque la lucidité les frappa de nouveau, avec horreur !

Harry se releva à la vitesse de l'éclair, récupéra ses habits, et sans même un regard, partit en courant de la pièce. Une fois dans le couloir, il s'adossa à la porte de la chambre, tentant de récupérer son souffle et d'analyser ce qu'il s'était encore passé, mais il en était incapable ! Il était encore sous le choc. Tout ce qu'il savait à ce moment précis, c'était que son idée de parler à Malefoy était irrémédiablement mauvaise !

Il partit en courant en direction de son dortoir, qui par bonheur était toujours désert de gardes, et fila hâtivement sous sa douche.

oOo

Drago restait là, allongé, reprenant son souffle, entendant Harry faire de même, appuyé contre la porte de sa chambre. Il était tenté de pleurer, tout ceci était trop pour lui, mais une rage sourde grondait en lui. Comment est-ce que tout ceci pouvait arriver ? Il se leva d'un bon et fracassa tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Les lampes de chevet, la table basse, les chaises, tout ce qui pouvait être détruit. Une fois sa colère passée, il se retrouva au milieu d'un véritable capharnaüm, les plumes des édredons éventrés volaient encore partout dans la pièce, et il resta là, haletant, à regarder tout ce désordre, qu'il fallait maintenant faire disparaître.

oOo

- Tu vas bien Harry ? Je trouve que tu as une sale tête aujourd'hui, s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Ça va, ça va, je te remercie Hermione, j'ai juste passé une mauvaise nuit, répondit-il. "_Si elle savait à quel point_", ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

- Ne me dis pas que ta cicatrice a recommencé à te faire mal Harry ! Tu sais très bien qu'il faut que tu en parles immédiatement à Dumbledore !

- Mais non, ce n'est pas ça, juste un mauvais rêve, répondit-il avec humeur.

Hermione jeta un regard suspicieux en direction de Ron, qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules, l'enjoignant à laisser tomber pour le moment puisque Harry n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur.

Celui-ci jetait des coups d'oeil rapides à Drago, qui déjeunait à la table en face. Il avait l'air tout à fait normal, peut-être un peu moins causant qu'habituellement, mais on ne pouvait pas déceler la moindre trace de ce qui s'était passé sur son visage, ou dans son attitude, contrairement à lui apparemment.

Il sentait son estomac se tordre à chaque fois qu'il le regardait. Il ressentait quelque chose d'indescriptible. La honte, déjà, mais plus seulement. Il n'avait jamais rien éprouvé de tel pour personne, et il ne pensait pas que ça pouvait être possible envers un garçon, du moins venant de lui puisqu'il n'avait jamais envisagé de près ou de loin l'homosexualité. Mais le fait était que la vue du blond le remuait d'une façon qui n'avait rien à voir avec la gêne qu'il aurait dû éprouver.

En voyant le Serpentard là, en voyant ses gestes mesurés, sa peau pâle, ses cheveux lui caresser la nuque, il ressentait un besoin incoercible de le toucher, de le sentir contre lui, en lui…

Ron observait son ami depuis quelques secondes, et voulant détendre l'atmosphère, il s'exclama joyeusement :

- Je sais pourquoi tu fais la tête depuis des jours Harry ! Tu es en manque de Malefoy !

A l'entente de ce nom, et croyant que Ron avait tout découvert, il poussa un "hein !" bien trop aigu à son goût !

Il fixa Ron, interdit, qui le regardait bizarrement.

- Bah oui, bafouilla-t-il, vous ne vous êtes pas dit d'injures depuis des semaines, alors...

Harry sentit son rythme cardiaque, qui s'était affolé, redescendre en flèche. Il se contenta de sourire faiblement à son ami avant de retourner à ses toasts, qui étaient soudainement devenus très intéressants.

oOo

La journée passait avec une lenteur exaspérante. Harry n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les cours, ni sur les chamailleries entre Ron et Hermione, et encore moins sur la cause de tout ce qui chamboulait sa vie.

Il pensait juste au blond, à ses mains, à sa peau douce, à son regard enfiévré...

Il fut sorti de sa torpeur par l'arrivée, en salle de potions, de Colin Crivey, qui lui apportait un message.

Le malheureux fut reçu par un regard glacial de la part du professeur Rogue qui n'appréciait guère les intrusions en pleine heure de cours, et encore moins quand elles étaient la cause, encore et toujours, de Potter. Le pauvre Colin ne se fit pas prier pour sortir dès que sa mission fut accomplie !

Hermione et Ron se penchèrent vers Harry, curieux de connaitre l'auteur et la teneur du billet. Ce dernier l'ouvrit et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous donné par Dumbledore, le soir même, dans son bureau.

Ses mains devinrent soudainement moites. Est-ce que son directeur savait quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'il était au courant de tout ? Il eut la nausée en s'imaginant Dumbledore lui annoncer qu'il savait ce qu'il avait fait avec Malefoy...

oOo

Harry avait passé le reste de sa journée dans l'angoisse la plus complète. L'heure de son rendez-vous avec le directeur approchait, et il ne put finir son assiette tant il était stressé, bien qu'il essayât de ne pas le montrer.

- On se retrouve dans la salle commune ? demanda-t-il à Ron et Hermione, en se levant pour se rendre auprès de son directeur.

- Bien sûr Harry ! A tout à l'heure, lui répondit Hermione avec le sourire.

D'un regard, il donna le signal de départ aux Aurors qui le collaient comme son ombre, et il se rendit, en silence, jusqu'à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial.

Il s'aperçut qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe, et se trouva assez stupide à attendre vainement devant la gargouille, alors que les Aurors s'impatientaient dans son dos. Par miracle, ou non, la gargouille pivota, et Dumbledore lui-même accueillit Harry.

Le brun le rejoignit dans les escaliers et entendit le vieil homme signifier aux Aurors qu'il était inutile qu'ils les accompagnent.

Harry en fut rassuré, au moins, il ne serait pas humilié devant eux !

oOo

- Assieds-toi, je t'en prie Harry, lui dit gentiment Dumbledore en lui indiquant le fauteuil face à son bureau.

Harry obéit silencieusement, détaillant le reste du bureau. Il était comme dans ses souvenirs, malgré tout, à chacune de ses visites, il découvrait de nouveaux petits objets très étranges, dont il ignorait la ou les fonctions. Était-ce parce qu'il ne les avait pas remarqués auparavant ? Il n'aurait su le dire, mais ça le fascinait toujours autant.

Le directeur l'observait en silence, les yeux pétillants, comme à son habitude. Décidant qu'il avait suffisamment attendu, il prit la parole :

- Dis-moi Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

La question fatidique que Harry redoutait venait d'être posée ! Il frémit subrepticement, priant pour que son directeur ne s'en soit pas rendu compte, puis avec une mine qu'il voulait détendue, il répondit par l'affirmative.

- Bien, tu m'en vois rassuré, dit Albus en souriant. Et comment ça se passe avec Stanislas et Tom ?

- Et bien...

Harry avait pourtant préparé une liste de reproches longue comme son bras, mais ces dernières semaines l'avaient largement éloigné de ses considérations envers la contrainte d'avoir des Aurors sur le dos ! Surtout qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de se plaindre, puisque leur vigilance n'était pas si accrue qu'ils avaient voulu faire paraître au début…

- Oui Harry ? demanda doucement Albus, souhaitant que Harry se confie à lui sans crainte.

- Non, rien monsieur, juste que j'ai du mal à me faire au fait d'être surveillé en permanence, fit Harry avec un sourire embarrassé.

Le directeur resta silencieux quelques minutes, ce qui mit Harry assez mal à l'aise.

- Harry, reprit-il soudain d'une voix grave, tu me le dirais s'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, n'est-ce pas ?

Le coeur de Harry cessa de battre l'espace d'une seconde, lui donnant l'impression de suffoquer ! Il n'osa pas regarder son professeur qui l'observait intensément par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Il tenta de calmer sa respiration, avant d'enfin parler d'une voix qu'il espérait calme et non chevrotante comme elle l'était :

- Non professeur, je n'ai rien remarqué d'anormal. Est-ce que j'aurais dû ?

Harry regrettait de mentir à l'homme qu'il respectait le plus, mais avait-il le choix ? Après tout, ce qui se passait entre lui et Malefoy ne les regardait qu'eux, et ça n'avait aucun rapport avec les personnes cherchant à le tuer.

Il sentit le regard du professeur peser encore sur lui quelques instants, puis il l'entendit se lever.

- Bien mon cher Harry, s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, où si tu veux parler, n'hésites surtout pas à venir, c'est d'accord ? demanda-t-il en lui tapotant gentiment sur l'épaule.

Harry se décrispa un peu, heureux que l'entretien fut fini, et parvint à lui sourire chaleureusement, pour le conforter dans l'idée que tout allait bien pour lui.

Albus le raccompagna à la porte de son bureau, et une fois hors de celui-ci, il se permit de souffler de soulagement.

Il retrouva les Aurors qui l'attendaient au bas de l'escalier, presque heureux, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un bon moment.

Il commença à se mettre en route pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione, quand il eut soudain envie de voir Drago. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas risquer de le croiser alors qu'il était accompagné des Aurors, au cas où il se passerait la même chose que précédemment, mais il voulait se sentir à proximité, il en avait besoin, sans comprendre pourquoi.

Il prétexta devoir se rendre à la bibliothèque, au cinquième étage, juste pour pouvoir passer devant la porte du Serpentard. A cet instant, il se sentit stupide, mais il ne rebroussa pas chemin pour autant.

Arrivé à proximité, il entendit des rires qui provenaient de la chambre. En tendant l'oreille, il reconnut la voix criarde de Pansy Parkinson, qui poussait des petits cris aigus, qui se muèrent rapidement en soupirs de plaisir.

Tom tapa du coude dans l'épaule d'Harry, avec un grand sourire égrillard, en riant du fait qu'il y en avait qui ne s'embêtaient pas avec leur devoirs !

Harry ne répondit pas, il avait l'impression qu'une énorme pierre glacée venait de tomber dans son estomac. Était-ce de la jalousie ? Ça ne pouvait pas être ça, il ne ressentait rien pour le blond, c'était impossible..., n'est-ce pas ?

N'ayant plus le coeur à rien, il prétexta se souvenir qu'en fait, il avait déjà fait la recherche demandée par leur professeur de métamorphose, et fit demi-tour sans même prêter attention à la réaction de mécontentement de Stan.

Arrivé dans la salle commune, il vit Hermione et Ron assis sur le canapé, devant le feu de cheminée, mais n'eut pas le coeur à leur parler, d'ailleurs il n'avait envie de parler à personne, aussi il monta discrètement dans le dortoir et se mit au lit directement, sans même prendre le temps de se déshabiller.

* * *

**Alors ? Et me dites pas que c'était plein de fautes hein^^**

**Bon, je l'ai recorrigé ce matin, à 5 heures, après avoir finit le chapitre 15, donc peut-être que j'étais pas super alerte niveau fautes^^**

**Toutes mes excuses ;)**


	7. Est ce que ça va ?

**Bonjour à tous :)**

**Je tiens à remercier énormément millerva, dite millou, pour la correction de ce chapitre. Grâce à elle, vous ne mourrez pas de suffocation à cause de ma tendance à rajouter des virgules par millier...^^**

* * *

**7. Est-ce que ça va ...?**

* * *

Harry marchait seul dans les couloirs. Le soleil qui filtrait à travers les fenêtres le réchauffait et son humeur en était apaisée.

Il entendait au loin les rires de certains élèves qui s'amusaient, insouciants. En pensant à sa vie, il se dit que lui aussi aurait aimé l'être, mais il ne pouvait pas... Un poids, bien trop lourd, était sur ses épaules et il ne connaitrait le repos que lorsqu'il en aurait fini avec tout ça, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Au détour d'un couloir, il percuta quelqu'un qui venait en sens inverse. L'ayant fait tomber, il l'aida à se relever, et c'est seulement lorsque la personne fut debout, à quelques centimètres de lui, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy.

Ses mains devinrent moites et sa gorge sèche.

- Drago je...

Le blond le fit taire en lui déposant délicatement l'index sur les lèvres. Harry savoura ce contact, malgré l'incongruité de la scène.

- Harry, j'ai longuement réfléchi, et je crois que je refusais de voir les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi... Je.. je t'aime Harry !

Harry regardait Drago, les yeux humides de bonheur, et à ce moment, plus rien ne comptait. La guerre, ses responsabilités, ses problèmes, tout ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Il l'enlaça tendrement, lui confiant que lui aussi l'aimait.

Il se laissa aller à la douce caresse dans ses cheveux que lui procurait son ancien pire ennemi, laissant échapper d'entre ses lèvres un doux gémissement.

- Harry !

Cette voix n'avait rien de celle douce et chaleureuse de Drago. Harry fronça les sourcils et se demanda qui pouvait bien les déranger dans un moment pareil !

- Harry, debout !

Le soleil, les couloirs, et la silhouette souriante de Drago disparurent soudainement au profit d'un dortoir baigné dans l'obscurité, rendu flou par l'absence de ses lunettes.

Il grogna, énervé d'avoir quitté un si beau rêve. Un si beau rêve ? Harry ouvrit totalement les yeux et attrapa ses lunettes posées sur sa table de chevet. Il ne pouvait quand même pas rêver de Malefoy de cette façon ?

Lors de ses nombreuses nuits sans trouver le sommeil, il en était venu à ne plus trouver "dégoûtant" d'avoir couché avec un garçon. Dans ce cas précis, c'était même... carrément agréable, mais de là à faire des rêves d'amour ? Non ! Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse !

- Harry, tu vas bien ? demanda timidement Ron.

- Mais pourquoi faut-il que tout le monde me pose toujours cette question, maugréa-t-il.

- Peut-être parce que tu fais tout le temps la tête, lâcha Dean en rigolant.

- Très drôle Dean... dit Harry en lui lançant son oreiller à la figure.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'une bataille générale éclate dans la chambre ! Au bout d'un quart d'heure, des plumes volaient partout, la plupart des réveils avaient été brisés à cause d'un projectile reçu qui ne leur étaient pourtant pas destiné, et les garçons étaient affalés sur un lit, reprenant leur souffle et se remettant de leur fou rire.

Cette petite bataille avait fait grand bien à Harry. L'espace d'un instant, il avait vécu un des rares moments d'insouciance qu'il chérissait tant.

- Il fait beau aujourd'hui, on va avoir un super week-end ! Ça vous dirait de faire une partie de Quidditch ? demanda Ron.

Les garçons acceptèrent avec joie. Ils se vêtirent de leur tenue de Quidditch et descendirent dans la salle commune, afin de trouver d'autres volontaires.

- Harry ! Tu vas bien ? demanda anxieusement Hermione, dès qu'elle l'aperçut.

Harry leva les yeux aux ciel à l'intention de Ron, qui pouffa de rire, et imita Harry à la perfection :

- Mais voyons Hermione, pourquoi tout le monde lui pose toujours la même question !

Hermione resta interloquée un instant, mais elle se détendit vite lorsqu'elle vit les garçons sourire, et Harry tout particulièrement.

Ça lui faisait plaisir de le voir heureux comme avant... Cependant, les sourires pouvaient cacher des choses, comme des choses qu'on voulait taire ! Donc en tant que meilleure amie, elle ne pouvait s'en contenter, même s'il fallait gâcher cette bonne humeur.

- Harry, tu ne nous as pas dit... Comment s'est passé ton entretien avec Dumbledore ? Tu avais l'air si abattu hier soir...

Harry avait espéré qu'ils ne lui posent pas la question. D'une, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire la cause véritable de son abattement, et de deux, parce que ça l'obligeait à repenser à ce qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier !

Une fois de plus, il mentirait à ses amis...

- Ça a été Hermione. Dumbledore voulait juste savoir comment ça se passait et comment je supportais tout ça...

- Et que lui as-tu dis ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Que tout allait bien naturellement ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise !

Hermione regarda son meilleur ami prendre la mouche, mais elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau comme ça ! Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de s'énerver à chaque fois qu'il refusait de répondre à ses questions, uniquement pour que Ron et elle lui fichent la paix, mais des vrais amis allaient au delà ! Même si les regards insistants de Ron essayaient de la convaincre de laisser tomber !

- Qu'est-ce que je voulais que tu lui dises ? Nan mais franchement Harry ! La vérité pardi ! Tu es constamment morose, tu as toujours l'air d'être ailleurs, et quoi que tu dises, ça ne va pas ! Il faut en parler Harry, nous sommes tous là pour toi, tu dois te confier pour aller mieux.

- Et confier quoi ? lâcha Harry d'une voix sourde, alors que ses yeux se plissaient de colère, que je meurs de trouille ? Que j'en peux plus de cette situation, et que j'en viens la plupart du temps à souhaiter mourir ? Que dans quelques temps, soit je serais tué, soit je serais devenu un assassin ? Et qu'est-ce que vous allez y faire dis-moi ? Est-ce que c'est toi qui vas tenir ma baguette lorsque je devrais lancer un Avada Kedavra ? Est-ce que c'est vous qui devrez voir des amis mourir par votre seule faute, parce que vous existez ? Non Hermione !

Donc désolé, mais comme tu le vois, me confier ne servirait à rien !

Après un regard autour de lui, il sortit en trombe de la salle commune, laissant Hermione et Ron profondément bouleversés par sa tirade.

oOo

- Harry !

Par Merlin, qu'avait-il fait pour ne pas mériter une minute de répit ?

Le jeune Gryffondor fit semblant de ne pas entendre les appels de l'Auror qui lui courait après, mais à moins de se mettre également à courir pour s'enfuir, il ne pourrait pas échapper à sa surveillance quotidienne !

- Harry ! dit Tom essoufflé en arrivant à sa hauteur, et bien, ça va pas ?

Harry fulmina à l'entente de cette satanée question, et il se plut à s'imaginer jeter un sort à la prochaine personne qui lui poserait !

- J'ai pas entendu de quoi vous parliez, mais ça avait l'air tendu avec tes amis Harry, continua Tom sans s'offenser du manque de coopération de la part du brun. Tu veux en parler ?

Harry fut touché par la proposition de Tom, mais il n'avait pas envie de se confier au premier venu, même s'il était sympathique.

- Désolé Tom, mais honnêtement, je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler là, j'ai juste envie d'être seul...

- Ah... je comprends mon garçon, ça doit vraiment pas être facile tous les jours, lui dit-il affectueusement, en posant sa grosse main sur son épaule. Tu sais, je ne devrais pas... mais...

Harry s'arrêta et regarda l'homme, plein d'espoir.

- Stanislas n'est pas au château, il a dû rentrer chez lui. Sa femme est souffrante, donc je suis seul, et... si tu me promets de ne pas te fourrer dans les ennuis, je pourrais fermer les yeux un instants et te perdre de vue. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Il allait enfin pouvoir être libre sans avoir à utiliser de subterfuges ! Il ignorait encore à quoi il allait utiliser sa liberté, mais il n'allait pas refuser l'offre !

- Par contre, tu dois me retrouver dans le grand Hall à huit heures ce soir Harry, je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes, on est d'accord ?

- Pas de problème Tom ! Je vous remercie beaucoup !

- Pas de quoi mon garçon, ça me fait plaisir. Allez, moi je vais aller boire une pinte aux Trois Balais. Si tu as le moindre problème, contacte-moi avec ton Patronus. Tu sais le faire n'est-ce pas ?

Harry se sentit bête. Vu le ton de la question, ça devait être d'un niveau assez bas alors s'il avouait qu'il ignorait comme faire, il passerait certainement pour un incapable !

- Je ... oui, enfin...

- C'est pas grave Harry, sourit Tom qui comprenait l'embarras du garçon, tu apprendras vite ! Si tu veux, je te montrerais comment faire après le dîner ?

- Oui, ça serait fantastique Tom. Merci !

La bonne humeur d'Harry était revenue à son comble. Finalement, cette journée s'annonçait plutôt bien !

oOo

Une fois seul, Harry se sentit enfin bien. Il hésitait encore à rejoindre les garçons au terrain de Quidditch. Après tout, il les avait laissé tomber sans prévenir, et il ignorait comment ils le prendraient s'il revenait frais comme une rose. Et puis, il ne voulait pas se fâcher encore avec Hermione. Il savait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, et qu'elle ne voulait que son bien, mais en ce moment toute marque d'affection le rendait triste, sans qu'il en comprenne la raison.

Peut-être parce qu'il redoutait de les perdre et qu'il savait que si ça devait arriver, chacune de leurs paroles de réconfort lui manquerait cruellement pour tout le reste de sa vie ?

Un autre que lui en aurait sûrement profité ! Il aurait voulu passer le plus de moment en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis, mais il n'était pas comme tout le monde apparemment.

En y réfléchissant, il avait toujours été à part. Petit, il était le seul garçon de son école vêtu avec des habits dix fois trop grands, il avait été le seul à pouvoir faire des choses étranges lorsqu'il était en colère. Il avait été le seul à être orphelin et détesté par la famille qui lui restait. Sa cicatrice à elle seule le rendait très différent ! Déjà aux yeux des élèves de son école parce qu'ils trouvaient ça bizarre, et dans le monde sorcier, parce qu'elle avait décidé de son destin.

La solitude, voilà son lot quotidien. Être seul même entouré, il n'y avait rien de plus triste selon lui.

Se laissant porter par ses sombres réflexions, il se retrouva bientôt au coeur du château. Il avait toujours aimé laisser ses pas et ses pensées le conduire n'importe où dans le château.

Il aimait voir les rayons du soleil passer au travers des vitraux, illuminant de couleurs chatoyantes les sols et les murs. Il entendait au loin les rires d'élèves, heureux d'être en week-end et profitant de leur temps libre en s'amusant comme il devrait être en train de faire.

D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il avait décidé de faire. A l'embranchement, il tourna à droite pour rejoindre le plus rapidement le stade de Quidditch. Emporté par son élan, il ne vit pas la personne arrivant en sens inverse et la percuta de plein fouet.

La scène lui rappela étrangement son rêve, et plus encore quand il vit que la personne tombée à terre était Malefoy ! Ses mains devinrent immédiatement moites et sa gorge se serra d'appréhension à l'idée que la suite de son rêve allait peut-être se réaliser également.

- Je heu... excuse-moi, bredouilla Harry, en tendant la main vers le blond pour l'aider à se relever.

Ce dernier négligea son aide, et se releva rapidement, en le foudroyant du regard.

- Heu... ça va ?

- Ça va ? T'en as d'autres des questions débiles ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller là ? Regarde un peu où tu vas Potter !

En effet, il n'avait pas l'air d'aller du tout. Son humeur était on ne peut plus massacrante, et Harry sentit qu'il allait en faire les frais !

- Je suis désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu et...

- Encore heureux ! Il manquerait plus que tu l'aies fait exprès ! Sombre crétin !

Harry voulait bien s'excuser, mais se faire insulter en retour certainement pas !

- Oui ben c'est pas non plus la mort ! Tu veux quoi ? que je te demande à genou de m'excuser ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est à toi de voir. Si je t'ai à genou devant moi, je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à ne pas te shooter dedans ! Oh et puis, laisse tomber !

Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que le blond avait déjà disparu. Il ressentit quelque chose d'étrange. Ils avaient été comme toujours : ils s'étaient criés dessus, s'étaient insultés, comme d'habitude ! Ils ne s'étaient pas jetés l'un sur l'autre comme des affamés. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que la potion où tout autre chose responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux avait cessé de fonctionner ?

Il aurait dû en ressentir une grande joie, un grand soulagement même, mais au lieu de ça, il était comme... déçu.

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lu, et surtout, pensez à la review si vous tenez à me faire plaisir XD Nan mais plus sérieusement, j'ignore si la fic plait ou non, ou si vous avez des questions ect...Donc n'hésitez pas, même si c'est pas positif (bien que je préférerais que ça le soit XD)**


	8. Journée de liberté

**Bonjour à tous :)**

**Pour vous remercier de vos nombreuses review, je vous mets le chapitre 8 en avance :)**

**Une fois de plus, merci à tout le monde :) Je suis toutes joyeuse grâce à vous ^^**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**8. Journée de liberté ?**

* * *

Harry était resté planté là quelques instants. La rencontre avec Drago lui laissait un sentiment étrange. Mais il avait décidé que sa "peut-être seule et unique journée sans surveillance" ne devrait pas être gâchée, donc il reprit avec entrain le chemin du stade de Quidditch.

oOo

Le Gryffondor voyait au loin ses amis en vol. Il avait hâte de les rejoindre, le Quidditch lui manquait tellement ! Il n'en avait pas fait depuis plusieurs semaines puisque les évènements passés ne s'accordaient pas avec la détente...

Soudain, il fut interpellé par une voix grave :

- Alors Potter ! Tu te promènes tout seul, t'as pas peur des grands méchants Serpentard ?

Crabbe se moquait ouvertement de lui, ce qui fit rire le petit groupe de Serpentard qui l'accompagnait.

- Ah parce que les Serpentard sont des grands méchants ? Pour ce que j'en ai vu, je dirais plutôt qu'ils ne sont que des petits trouillards ! rebequeta Harry avec morgue.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! cracha Crabbe.

Il sortit sa baguette, étonnamment vite pour sa corpulence, et lança aussitôt un Petrificus Totalus en direction de Harry.

Heureusement, Harry avait de bons réflexes, et malgré ça, il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il ne reçoive pas le sort en pleine poitrine. Il avait également sorti sa baguette, prêt à parer le prochain sort, mais l'arrivée du professeur Rogue mit un terme au duel improvisé.

- Allons, allons, Monsieur Crabbe, ce n'est pas digne de Serpentard de s'en prendre aux plus faibles...

Son rictus suffisant donna à Harry une irrésistible envie de lui arracher la tête ! Le professeur s'en rendit compte, et sa mimique s'agrandit de plus bel, avant de continuer :

- 5 points de moins à Gryffondor ! Les duels sont interdits en dehors des cours.

- Mais je... !

Harry savait qu'avec la partialité de Rogue, jamais il n'aurait le dernier mot, ni ne le ferait changer d'avis (à moins qu'il ne décide de le coller au lieu de seulement lui retirer des points !) aussi, il se contenta de fulminer et souhaiter mille morts atroces à ce professeur qu'il haïssait tant.

Après un dernier regard furieux au professeur et aux Serpentard, il repartit la tête haute en direction du stade, en espérant que cette fois-ci, plus rien ne l'en détournerait.

oOo

Ses amis étaient déjà en vol. Ils les regardaient se démener avec autant de fougue que lors des rencontres contre les autres maisons, et il se hâta de les rejoindre.

Alors qu'il allait rentrer dans le vestiaire pour prendre son balai, il vit une silhouette seule perdue au milieu des immenses gradins. Même si d'ici il ne pouvait pas voir de qui il s'agissait, il savait que ça ne pouvait être qu'Hermione. Une boule se forma dans son estomac en pensant à leur dernière rencontre, et il s'en voulut de lui avoir parlé comme il l'avait fait. Il hésita une fraction de seconde, mais se résolut à aller lui parler, conscient qu'il n'apprécierait pas son match tant qu'il ne se serait pas excusé.

Il arriva essoufflé d'avoir monté les escaliers en courant, et se positionna près d'Hermione, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Celle-ci, entendant un bruit derrière elle se retourna, et ses yeux s'humidifièrent immédiatement à la vue de son meilleur ami.

- Oh Harry ! dit-elle en se jetant à son cou. Je suis tellement désolée ! Je n'aurais pas dû insister, pardonne-moi.

Harry était gêné, il comptait s'excuser, et là, c'était sa meilleure amie qui le faisait, en pleurant de surcroît. Il se sentit encore plus mal !

- Hermione, lui dit-il en l'écartant de lui, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est moi, je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi, j'ai été stupide. Je sais que tu veux m'aider mais...

- Mais personne ne peut t'aider, oui, j'ai compris maintenant Harry, finit-elle en reniflant. C'est ça qui me rend tellement triste, te savoir si malheureux, sans qu'on ne puisse rien y faire.

Harry regretta de s'être laissé aller à dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, il savait que maintenant, ses amis se sentiraient un peu inutiles pour lui, et ça lui fit mal, parce qu'ils contribuaient énormément à son bonheur, aussi mince fut-il.

Les grandes explications n'étant pas son fort, il préféra changer de sujet.

- Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui s'est passé quand je venais vous rejoindre.

Hermione sécha ses larmes, connaissant parfaitement son ami, elle savait que leur relation reprenait à présent le cours normal des choses.

- Non, quoi ?

- Crabbe m'a attaqué ! Il m'a jeté un sort, et si Rogue n'était pas arrivé, j'ignore jusqu'où il serait allé !

Hermione avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

- Mais.. ? Crabbe ? Et pourquoi t'a-t-il attaqué ? Malefoy s'en charge lui même d'habitude, il ne laisse pas cet idiot "s'amuser" à sa place !

- Bah justement Hermione, le plus étonnant dans tout ça, c'est que D... Malefoy n'était pas là !

- Pas là ? En effet, c'est encore plus bizarre, admit Hermione, et Harry fut soulagé qu'elle ne se soit pas rendu compte de son hésitation, bien qu'après tout, qu'il l'appelle Malefoy, Drago ou encore la fouine, ça restait le même ennemi qu'il détestait... essaya-t-il de se convaincre.

- Harry...

Celui-ci la fixa, s'inquiétant de son air embarrassé et en pleine réflexion.

- Et si... et s'il était en mission pour Tu-Sais-Qui ? S'il devait... tu vois ? finit-elle en se tortillant les doigts.

Harry n'avait pas réfléchit à ça. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas beaucoup réfléchit depuis la rentrée, trop obnubilé par ce qui était arrivé entre lui et Drago ! Cette idée se fraya un chemin dans les limbes de son cerveau, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre.

- Je l'ignore Hermione, mais je sais pas... Crabbe ? Tu ne penses pas que Voldemort s'entourerait de personnes plus... capables, surtout pour m'éliminer ?

- Oui, j'y ai pensé, mais justement, rappelle-toi ce que les jumeaux ont dit en quatrième année, "Ça va marcher justement parce que c'est incroyablement simplet !" Personne ne se méfierait de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry méditait sur ce que lui avait dit Hermione, et il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle avait peut-être raison. Mais en tout cas, il ne l'aurait pas avec des attaques minables au milieu de la cour, en plein jour, et entouré de professeurs !

Tous deux restèrent silencieux et pensifs, jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette en contre jour se dirige dans leur direction.

- Harry mon vieux ! Tu discutes ou tu joues ?

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil rapide en direction de Hermione, rechignant à l'abandonner sur place, mais mourant d'envie d'accepter l'invitation de Dean.

- Vas-y Harry, je dois faire mon devoir de potions de toute façon, lui sourit Hermione, certifiant par-là même qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas le moins du monde.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry pour se fendre d'un très large sourire, et sauter sur ses deux jambes, prêt à prendre immédiatement son envol !

Il enfourcha son balai, et se propulsa si vite dans les airs que les parchemins qu'Hermione avait sortis s'envolèrent tout autour d'elle. Mais Harry était déjà loin, et il n'entendit jamais les violentes imprécations d'Hermione à son égard.

oOo

Tout en se rapprochant des autres, Harry était déjà l'affût du Vif d'or, et il repéra rapidement l'attrapeur de l'autre équipe. Avec les reflets incendiaires que le soleil laissait filtrer à travers sa longue chevelure, il aurait reconnu Ginny Weasley n'importe où. Il fut heureux qu'elle soit son adversaire pour ce match amical, car même s'il ne voulait pas se vanter, c'était l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir rivaliser avec lui, dans bien des domaines d'ailleurs.

Il prit place près d'elle, pour le plaisir d'être à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de la voir depuis la rentrée, et il se rendait compte seulement maintenant que ça lui avait énormément manqué.

- Salut Ginny !

- Harry ! Je.. je suis heureuse de te voir, dit-elle timidement.

Harry lui sourit chaleureusement, comme pour l'engager à être plus à l'aise avec lui, mais jusque là, plus il se montrait attentionné, plus elle bafouillait nerveusement, ce qui le rendait toujours perplexe.

Ils discutèrent (laborieusement) de tout et de rien pendant un long moment, lorsqu'un éclat doré attira leur attention.

Sans se concerter, ils foncèrent sur leur proie à très grande vitesse. Ils étaient tous deux concentrés sur la petite balle ailée, et il ne fallut que quelques instants avant qu'elle ne se retrouve emprisonnée dans la main de Harry.

Les membres de sa petite équipe, constituée de Dean, Seamus, Neville, et Ron éclatèrent de joie, alors que les autres firent la grimace, mais sourirent quand même, heureux que la victoire revienne, quoi qu'il arrive, aux Gryffondor.

- Bravo Harry !

Le brun tourna la tête pour voir Ginny, les joues rougies par l'effort, les yeux pétillants, et les cheveux cascadants sur ses épaules, presque éblouissants à cause du soleil. L'espace d'un instant, il crut voir un ange.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et soudain, plus rien n'eut d'importance. Ils étaient comme seuls au monde.

Tous deux restaient les yeux dans les yeux, savourant un moment de félicité comme il ne leur en était jamais arrivé, jusqu'à ce qu'il fut brutalement rompu par Ron, qui venait de taper un grand coup sur l'épaule du brun.

- Alors mon vieux, t'as été le meilleur, une fois de plus !

Ginny baissa immédiatement les yeux, rougissant davantage, comme si elle avait été prise en flagrant délit, et Harry resta un moment inerte, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Tout à son enthousiasme, Ron continua sur sa lancée, ne s'étant aucunement rendu compte qu'il se passait quelque chose d'unique entre son meilleur ami et sa petite soeur.

- Gin', désolé de te le dire, mais t'avais aucune chance frangine !

Ginny se contenta de faire un geste des plus grossiers à l'intention de son frère, avant de descendre en piqué comme si elle avait aperçu un autre Vif d'or !

Ron grimaça, la suivant des yeux un moment, et sa bonne humeur revient (trop habitué au comportement de sa soeur pour s'en offusquer).

- Bon match Harry, vraiment !

- Merci Ron, mais je n'ai pas fait grand chose. Le match, c'est vous qui le faites ! D'ailleurs, bravo, j'aurais été incapable de bloquer le tire de Randall ! Il a beau avoir trois ans de moins que nous, il est terrifiant sur le terrain !

Ron gonfla le torse par fierté, acquiesça bien volontiers à ses dires, et partit dans de grandes explications techniques, et divers conseils sur la façon à adopter en pareil cas...

oOo

Le Quidditch était véritablement une passion pour eux, aussi, lorsqu'ils finirent de parler, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient seuls sur le terrain. Ils se hâtèrent donc d'aller prendre une douche en faisant la course. Harry, bon joueur, le laissa gagner.

Alors que Ron venait de s'engouffrer dans l'entrée des vestiaires, Harry perçut des voix précipitées sur le côté du bâtiment.

- Mais si !

- Non, je te jure, je ne pourrais pas.

- Mais tu rigoles, j'ai tout vu, enfin, de loin, mais quand même, vu ce que tu m'as dit, ça ne peut que...

Harry avait contourné le bâtiment, et se retrouvait face à Hermione et Ginny qui avaient toutes deux l'air de conspiratrices. D'ailleurs, Ginny rougit violemment, et Hermione blêmit, stoppant net sa phrase, et respirant le moins possible, comme si par ce fait, il ne se rendrait pas compte de sa présence !

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, demanda-t-il, vraiment étonné par leur comportement.

- Heu.. oh, rien, je dois y aller, à plus Harry !

Disant ça, Hermione lança un sourire compassé à Ginny, et la poussa discrètement en direction du brun, avant de s'éclipser.

Harry haussa les sourcils et posa un regard interrogateur sur Ginny, espérant que celle-ci lui explique les raisons de l'étrange comportement d'Hermione (et le sien de la même manière), mais il n'eut en retour qu'un silence gêné.

N'étant pas fan de se genre de situation, il décida d'y mettre un terme.

- Ginny, tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

Celle-ci devint écarlate. Elle se força à relever les yeux et à respirer lentement.

- En fait... je voulais...

Elle s'arrêta là, ce qui commença à mettre la patience du Survivant à rude épreuve.

- Gin', je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi ? Est-ce que je t'intimide ? Est-ce que je me suis trompé sur toi en pensant que tu n'étais pas comme certaines courges à voir en moi qu'un Survivant, et non un garçon normal ?

Cette pensée, formulée à voix haute fit du mal à Harry. Il avait toujours cru qu'elle le considérait avant tout comme un garçon normal, mais sa réaction l'en faisait de plus en plus douter !

- Je.. non, bien sûr !

Cette accusation sembla redonner toute l'assurance dont elle faisait preuve en tant normal.

- Justement, pour moi, cette histoire de Survivant ne compte pas ! Je t'ai toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de normal, remarque, pas tant que ça, avoua-t-elle faiblement, perdant à nouveau sa verve...

Harry qui avait retrouvé espoir le perdit à nouveau, laissant fleurir un sourire amer sur ses lèvres.

- Ne te méprends pas Harry, dit-elle avec empressement, voyant sa réaction. Pour moi, tu es plus "qu'un" garçon... Pour moi, tu... Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Elle avait lâché cette phrase de but en blanc, sentant qu'elle s'emmêlait de plus en plus les pinceaux, et craignant de ne jamais réussir à lui dire tout ce qu'elle souhaitait sans se couvrir mille fois de ridicule.

Harry eut craint d'avoir mal entendu, mais le regard implorant et apeuré de Ginny, ainsi que la sensation que la terre s'ouvrait sous ses pieds lui affirmèrent que non !

Il fut pris par l'envie de crier que c'était contre nature, n'ayant jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle, que pour lui elle était comme sa soeur, mais le souvenir de leur moment de félicité l'en empêcha...

C'est sûr que sous cet angle, il pourrait envisager qu'elle soit plus que la petite soeur de son meilleur ami, mais il n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée. C'était si soudain ! De tout ce qui avait pu lui passer par la tête pour expliquer son comportement, c'était bien la seule chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé !

A mesure qu'il restait là, à réfléchir, à se remettre du choc, le visage de Ginny se décomposait.

- Harry je... laisse tomber !

Harry essayait de dire quelque chose pour la retenir, mais il ne trouvait pas quoi. Il se contenta de regarder Ginny courir en direction du château, ramenant de temps à autre ses mains sur ses yeux pour essuyer les larmes qui y coulaient sans doute.

Décidément, il avait passé sa journée à faire pleurer ses amies proches ! Il se sentit vraiment las.

Au vestiaire, il croisa Ron qui était en train de s'habiller, mais il n'avait pas envie de lui parler de ce qui venait de se passer, considérant surtout qu'il venait sans doute de briser le coeur de la soeur de son meilleur ami, ce qu'il ne lui pardonnerait peut-être pas…

- Alors Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu ?

- Oh, rien, éluda-t-il d'un signe de main, je vais me doucher, je te retrouverai à la salle commune.

- Bah, je t'attends si tu veux, tu ne vas pas en avoir pour des heures, rit Ron.

Harry avait besoin d'être seul, il n'avait pas la tête à entretenir une conversation amicale, et n'avait surtout pas envie de dire pourquoi.

- Non, je te remercie, ça va aller. Je.. tu comprends, Tom m'a laissé tranquille aujourd'hui, - Ron écarquilla les yeux, près à dire quelque chose, se rendant compte qu'en effet, il n'avait pas vu l'Auror de la journée, mais Harry l'arrêta d'un regard - donc j'aimerais vraiment en profiter à fond, dit-il en baissant les yeux, conscient que cette excuse, qui n'en était pas vraiment une, blesserait son ami.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs fit une moue déçue, mais il lui assura qu'il comprenait, avant de partir, tête basse.

Las, Harry se dévêtit et fila sous la douche. Prenant place sous le jet brûlant, il se dit que cette journée avait été désastreuse au niveau des ses relations publiques.

Il s'était d'abord fâché avec Hermione, puis avait brisé le coeur de Ginny, et blessé Ron !

Sans compter tous les évènements bizarres liés à ces résultats. D'abord, Tom qui lui rendait sa liberté pour une journée, ensuite, la collision avec Drago, qui semblait aussi "normal" que d'habitude, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux, puis, l'attaque surprise de Crabbe, sans aucune raison d'après lui, si ce n'était une mission ou le dernier neurone de cet abruti qui aurait finalement grillé. Et enfin, le moment où Ginny lui avait parut comme un ange, ange qu'il aurait aimé enlacer sur le coup, mais voilà, il n'en aurait sans doute plus l'occasion vu comme elle était partie malheureuse. Et peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi ? Il ignorait s'il avait vraiment ou non une attirance, même minime pour elle, mais il savait une chose : il ne la regarderait plus jamais de la même manière !

Ses réflexions passaient d'un sujet à un autre, tentant de trouver une explication concrète, mais rien ne lui venait.

Cependant, le sujet qui retenait le plus son attention, c'était la réaction de Drago ! Se pouvait-il qu'il ait imaginé tout ce qui s'était passé ? Ou que le sort (ou autre chose responsable) ne marchant plus, Drago avait perdu la mémoire des faits ? Ou était-il carrément passé à autre chose, vu ce qu'il avait surpris en passant devant sa chambre la veille ?

Plus il se disait que c'était mieux ainsi, plus un vide s'insinuait dans son ventre. C'était la sensation qu'il ressentait de plus en plus lorsqu'il pensait au blond, et qu'il était loin de lui.

oOo

Harry s'habillait, il était déjà plus de dix-neuf heures, et il devrait retrouver Tom dans le Hall. Il s'en voulut d'avoir passé tant de temps sous sa douche, lieu où par miracle, il avait de toute façon le droit d'être seul. Il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien faire, dans le laps de temps qu'il lui restait, et l'image du blond s'imprima dans son esprit.

* * *

**Merci à velvetvoice pour sa correction :)**

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu :)**

**Gros bisous,**

**Labulle**


	9. Entraînement

**Coucou :)**

**Une fois de plus, je vous remercie pour vos review (bien qu'il en manquais une pour arriver à un chiffre rond lol). Je rappelle que je réponds à tout le monde, et que les anonymes peuvent voir les réponses à leur review sur mon forum, dans une partie réservée aux invités (l'adresse exact dans mon profil).**

**Je rappelle également que la fic comporte un certains nombre des lemon, détaillé ou non, donc si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec ça, mieux vaut arrêter là la lecture^^ (ou lire en diagonal lol).**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**9. Entraînement.**

* * *

Même si aller voir Drago n'était pas sa meilleure idée, c'était la seule qu'il avait. Et maintenant qu'il y songeait, c'était la seule qui lui importait. Plus Harry réfléchissait à sa rencontre avec lui dans le couloir, plus il ressentait le besoin de savoir si l'attraction qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre était éteinte.

Il lui restait peu de temps avant d'aller retrouver Tom dans le hall, donc il pressa le pas.

Une fois à l'entrée du château, il faillit finalement retourner dans sa salle commune où il était sûr de retrouver Ron, plutôt que de risquer de se rendre à la chambre du Serpentard et de ne pas l'y trouver… Mais l'envie de savoir était trop forte, comme le sentiment de manque à l'idée qu'il ne reposerait peut-être plus jamais les lèvres sur le blond.

Les couloirs étaient déserts, ce qui l'arrangeait bien, n'ayant pas envie d'être surpris à rôder près de la chambre du préfet, et encore moins d'être surpris en train de se jeter à son cou.

Plus il se rapprochait du cinquième étage et plus il était angoissé, mais il ignorait encore s'il avait peur que rien ne se passe, ou du contraire, sa conscience lui disant malgré tout que tout ceci n'était pas normal.

Après cinq minutes de marche, Harry se retrouva devant la porte du Serpentard, guettant les bruits qui laisseraient à penser que le blond n'était pas seul, mais rien de la sorte ne lui parvint.

Les mains moites, le souffle court, il frappa rapidement à la porte.

Au bout de quelques secondes, celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Drago, qui jeta un regard perplexe sur Harry.

- Que me vaut le déplaisir Potter ?

Malefoy avait dit ça de sa voix grinçante, une lueur de moquerie dans les yeux.

Harry essayait de forcer son cerveau à fonctionner, mais en vain ! Il avait espéré que tout se passerait aussi vite que d'habitude, mais il était forcé de reconnaître que ça avait l'air très mal parti, bien que l'envie de se jeter sur le blond le faisait presque suffoquer.

Il restait là, les bras ballants, totalement incapable de parler, et surtout de se sortir de cette situation pour le moins humiliante !

- Potter, je suis occupé là, donc si tu veux jouer au roi du silence, trouve quelqu'un d'autre !

Parler ? Oui, il devait parler... Non, ILS devaient parler ! Voilà de quoi sauver la face.

- Malefoy, je... il faut qu'on parle ! Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Le blond l'étudiait en silence, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Après quelques secondes où il semblait peser le pour et le contre, il s'écarta avec un grand geste seigneurial, l'invitant à entrer.

Harry passa le pas de la porte presque timidement, et entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui. Plus il réfléchissait, et plus il se disait que tout ceci n'était arrivé que dans son esprit tordu.

Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du grand lit qui lui faisait face. Les deux fois où il avait pénétré l'intimité du Serpentard, il s'y était retrouvé nu, subissant le même sort. Il ne pouvait pas avoir tout inventé ! s'écriait une voix dans sa tête.

Non, sinon, comment expliquer qu'il suffirait d'un geste du blond pour qu'il réitère l'expérience avec empressement ?

Un raclement de gorge le fit presque sursauter, si bien qu'il se retourna vivement, et se noya immédiatement dans les yeux couleur acier de Drago, qui l'observait, toujours de manière indéchiffrable.

- Tu voulais me parler il me semble ? Et bien vas-y, je t'écoute.

Harry fut prit au dépourvu, il ne savait pas par où commencer, ni même comment aborder le sujet. Commencer par "Pourquoi tu ne veux plus coucher avec moi ?", avec une voix aigüe et suppliante aurait sans doute provoqué une hilarité méprisante de Malefoy, ce qui n'était naturellement pas l'effet recherché.

De plus, la voix étonnamment calme et douce de Drago lui faisait éprouver une sensation bizarre. Tout était tellement étrange !

Il essaya de parler, mais sa gorge était bien trop sèche, et il n'aurait pas su quoi dire, puisque seule l'envie du blond résonnait dans sa tête, ce qui ne semblait pas, au grand dam de Harry, réciproque.

Peut-être que s'il s'approchait suffisamment près du blond, ou s'il l'embrassait, Drago suivrait comme les dernières fois ? Mais en même temps se dit-il, si ça ne marchait pas, il serait dans un embarras monumental !

- Au fait Potter, s'exclama soudain Drago, le coupant dans ses réflexions, tu ne voulais pas te mettre à genoux devant moi pour t'excuser tout à l'heure ?

Harry regarda sans comprendre Drago, qui affichait un petit sourire en coin. Quand le blond baissa la fermeture de son pantalon, afin d'en sortir sa verge déjà durcie, Harry écarquilla les yeux et rougit furieusement, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

Comme dans un état second, ne pouvant pas détacher son regard de la verge turgescente de Drago, il le laissa affermir la poigne exercée sur ses épaules, et se laissa guider jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le sol dur sous ses genoux, et qu'il se retrouve face au délice tant convoité.

Les mains du blond qui avaient quitté ses épaules pour venir se glisser dans ses cheveux lui provoquèrent de longs frissons extatiques. Sans se poser de question, il tendit la main vers le sexe qui lui faisait face et commença à lui prodiguer de fermes va-et-vient, prenant plaisir à toucher cette peau si douce, et à le sentir durcir davantage à son contact.

Quand Drago approcha davantage son bassin, il comprit que ses caresses ne lui suffisaient plus, aussi approcha-t-il son visage et lécha sa hampe de bas en haut à plusieurs reprises, suçotant par moment, mordillant à d'autres.

Entendre le souffle saccadé du blond lui grisait les sens, et il le prit en bouche, aspirant et titillant le gland de sa langue, tout en allant caresser les bourses du blond, qui lâcha un grand soupir, avant de lui empoigner les cheveux un peu plus fort, en ondulant de plus en plus rapidement du bassin.

Si on avait dit à Harry qu'il serait dans cette position un jour, il aurait ri ou grimacé, mais jamais il n'aurait pu penser qu'il le ferait avec ferveur, souhaitant uniquement procurer un plaisir intense à son partenaire.

Après quelques allers et retours, un puissant jet de semence accompagna le râle de Drago, qui essoufflé, se retira, laissant Harry à genoux.

- Et bien Potter, on dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie ! Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, j'ai encore des choses à faire.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Drago avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre, et enjoignait d'un signe de main à Harry de sortir sur le champ.

Ce dernier ne comprit pas sur le moment, et le regard impérieux du blond lui fit plus mal que n'importe quel coup.

Il se relava difficilement, ses genoux endoloris d'être restés au contact de la pierre si longtemps le faisait souffrir, ainsi que son érection inassouvie.

Il sortit, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le regarder avec effroi, croyant à une mauvaise blague, mais le blond ne répondit pas à son regard, il fermait déjà la porte derrière lui.

Harry se sentit désorienté, insulté, sali... Il errait dans les couloirs, totalement perdu. Lorsqu'un groupe de Poufsouffle le croisa en lui jetant des regards inquiets, il revint un peu à la réalité.

Tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar, un très mauvais cauchemar. Voilà ce qu'il se répétait en boucle, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en persuader.

Les grandes cloches de la tour de mirent à sonner, indiquant huit heures. Harry se rappela de Tom, mais il ne pouvait pas le retrouver comme ça.

Il se dirigea vers les toilettes du quatrième étage, et après avoir vérifier que personne ne s'y trouvait, s'enferma dans une des cabines.

Il prit sa verge dans ses mains et se masturba afin de se soulager. Lorsqu'il jouit, il ne ressentit aucun bien être. Il pleurait, simplement.

Une fois sorti de la cabine, il se regarda dans le miroir, et eut envie de le briser. Ses yeux étaient rouges et plein de larmes, et sa bouche gardait le goût du Serpentard, ce qui le fit pleurer de rage, le ramenant à la façon dont il avait été traité.

Furieusement, il se lava la bouche au savon, même si la sensation était extrêmement désagréable. Les minutes passaient, mais seule comptait sa tentative d'oubli, et au diable Tom et tous ceux qui lui reprocheraient son retard.

Il ne comprenait pas, encore moins qu'avant, et il n'aurait pourtant jamais cru ça possible !

Drago avait réagi autrement, comme s'il ne ressentait rien du tout, comme s'il se contrôlait à la perfection, mais tout ça n'avait aucun sens ! S'il était "revenu à la raison", comment se faisait-il qu'il ait accepté de continuer à avoir des relations sexuelles avec Harry ?

Est-ce qu'il trouvait finalement que c'était un bon moyen de se venger ?

Harry avait la tête qui tournait et une furieuse envie de vomir, mais il se retint, il fallait qu'il se calme.

Après un dernier coup d'oeil à son reflet, il jeta un sort de dissimulation pour cacher ses yeux rouges, et sortit des toilettes.

Comme il l'avait craint, Tom n'était plus dans le Hall, il devait être en train de le chercher, et il lui passerait certainement un savon !

Son moral tomba encore plus cas, ce qui n'améliora pas son humeur. Il prit son courage à deux mains, et s'apprêta à rentrer dans la Grande Salle, quand Tom arriva en courant.

Harry baissa la tête et se raidit, s'attendant à recevoir un sermon, mais au lieu de ça, Tom s'excusa de son retard ! Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Son propre retard passait donc inaperçu.

Harry se retourna et s'efforça de sourire, affable, mais son sourire s'effaça quand il vit le visage de Tom.

- Tom ! Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Instinctivement, l'Auror passa ses doigts sur les coupures qui parsemaient son visage, et sourit piteusement.

- Boarf, tu sais, les bars ne sont pas toujours fréquentables ! J'ai eu maille à partir avec un homme qui avait abusé du whisky Pur Feu ! Allez Harry, je t'ai déjà trop fait attendre, allons casser la croûte !

Harry s'étonnait de l'entendre parler d'une voix toujours aussi enjouée malgré son état. Il le laissa entrer le premier dans la Grande Salle et le suivit, espérant que la démarche titubante de l'Auror ne lui attire pas d'ennui.

Harry se demanda s'il réussirait à se faire à la désinvolture de l'Auror. Il restait toujours jovial, et rien ne semblait l'atteindre.

La Grande Salle était déjà bondée, et des dizaines de paires d'yeux curieux les accueillirent. Harry n'aimait pas être la cible de tous ces regards, aussi il se concentra sur la chevelure rousse de son ami.

Ron et Hermione semblaient en grande conversation, et leurs visages reflétaient une certaine inquiétude, mais dès que la brune l'aperçut, elle bondit presque de sa chaise, l'air soulagé.

- Harry ! Où étais-tu ? J'étais folle d'inquiétude !

- Désolé miss, c'est de ma faute, intervint Tom avec le sourire, ne laissant pas le temps à Harry de répondre. Harry avait la consigne de m'attendre dans le hall.

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil inquisiteur en direction de Harry, qui se sentit petit, mais opina du chef néanmoins, et en jeta un, impérieux, à l'égard de l'Auror, qu'elle ne tenait pas en très haute estime.

Harry savait ce qu'elle pensait du non professionnalisme de Tom, et Harry et Ron partageaient un peu son avis, mais de façon moins virulente cependant...

oOo

Harry se rendit compte qu'il était affamé ! Il se jeta presque sur le poulet à la menthe, sous le regard choqué d'Hermione, et celui amusé de Ron.

Avec tout ça, Harry n'avait même pas eu à se forcer à se composer un visage serein, ce qu'il pensait ne jamais réussir à faire après être sorti des toilettes, dix minutes plus tôt.

Sa morosité revint au galop lorsqu'il repensa à ce qui l'avait conduit à s'y rendre, et il eut bien du mal à retenir ses larmes de couler de nouveau.

- Alors, tu as bien profité de ta liberté ? demanda soudain Ron, un brin de reproche dans la voix.

Harry aurait voulu qu'il ne pose jamais la question ! Il tenta de prendre un air dégagé, et pria pour réussir à parler sans sanglots dans la voix.

- Je... J'avais rendez-vous avec Dumbledore.

Harry avait lâché ça d'un coup, sans même savoir d'où lui était venu l'idée.

- Et tu ne nous l'as pas dit ! réagit aussitôt Hermione, en le regardant avec des yeux ronds.

Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse. Maintenant qu'il venait de mentir à ses deux meilleurs amis, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

- Je... non, je n'avais pas le droit en fait, dit-il tout bas pour que seuls Ron et Hermione l'entendent.

Ceux-ci parurent surpris, puis blessés. Ils avaient toujours tout partagé, et se sentir exclus à l'aube de la dernière bataille contre Voldemort leur donnait l'impression d'être trahis, et par le directeur, qui ne les jugeait apparemment pas dignes de confiance, et par Harry qui, fut une époque, serait passé outre ces ordres sans se poser de question.

Ron lança un regard amer à Harry avant de baisser la tête sur son assiette, s'acharnant à torturer le malheureux bout de saucisse qui traînait dedans.

Hermione quant à elle, se leva assez brusquement et prétexta vaguement devoir se rendre à la bibliothèque avant de disparaître comme une flèche.

Sur le moment, Harry avait voulu se venger de Ron parce qu'il lui reprochait d'avoir voulu être seul, mais il le regrettait après coup.

Mais dans son malheur au moins, il n'avait plus à se forcer d'avoir l'air de bonne humeur, pensa-t-il cyniquement.

Comme pour se punir, il voulut pousser sa déprime au maximum en cherchant à apercevoir le blond.

Après quelques secondes de recherches discrètes, il le trouva entouré, comme toujours, de sa horde d'amis.

Il semblait parader. Il souriait, faisait de grands gestes avec les bras, et faisait rire l'assemblée.

Le coeur de Harry se pinça lorsqu'il imagina qu'il était peut-être en train de raconter à tout le monde comment il l'avait humilié ce soir.

Lorsque le blond croisa son regard, il se rendit compte qu'il le fixait depuis quelques secondes, ou bien était-ce quelques minutes ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il détourna vite les yeux, mais discerna un faible sourire sur les lèvres du Serpentard ! Est-ce qu'il avait rêvé ? Il savait qu'il était risqué de regarder de nouveau dans sa direction, pour en avoir le coeur net, mais après un bref regard vers Ron et Tom, tous deux occupés à manger, il s'y risqua...

Mais il fut déçu de voir que le Serpentard avait déjà tourné la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

* * *

**Voilà, petit chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu :) Si vous avez des questions, des remarques, des compliments, ou des critiques, le boutons "review" est juste en dessous^^**


	10. Terreur nocturne

**Coucou tout le monde :)**

**J'espère que vous avez passé un meilleur week-end que moi ! Moi j'ai dû batailler sévèrement avec non pas une, mais huit araignées ! C'était juste monstrueusement attroce pour l'arachnophobe que je suis^^**

**Bref, je laisse la place au chapitre^^**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**10. Terreur nocturne.**

* * *

- Tu es prêt pour ta leçon Harry ?

Le garçon, perdu dans ses pensées, sursauta en entendant Tom lui parler. Il sembla un peu indécis, puis se rappela de la technique du Patronus parlant que l'Auror lui avait proposé d'apprendre.

Pour être honnête, il n'avait pas du tout la tête à ça et aurait nettement préféré aller se coucher, mais un peu d'exercice lui changerait certainement les idées...

Il acquiesça donc et se leva de table, avec Tom. Ron n'était plus là. Harry ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait quitté la table.

En regardant autour de lui, il vit que la Grande Salle était presque vide, il n'y avait plus non plus de chevelure blonde, presque blanche, à l'horizon.

oOo

Harry et Tom parcouraient les couloirs depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà. L'Auror semblait chercher quelque chose, mais en vain.

- Nom d'un Scroutt à pétard ! J'aurais pourtant juré qu'elle était là ! Harry eut tout juste le temps de piler avant de foncer dans Tom, qui venait soudainement de s'arrêter sans revenir, en regardant, perplexe, tout autour de lui.

- Vous cherchez quoi au juste ?

- La salle va-et-vient pardi ! Je l'ai trouvée par hasard l'autre jour, elle sera parfaite pour l'entraînement.

- Ah... je comprends... Mais comme son nom l'indique, la salle porte bien son nom puisqu'elle va... et vient... Elle a pu être ici hier, et se retrouver à l'autre bout du château aujourd'hui.

- Oh... Tom se gratta la tête, renfrogné. Où est-ce qu'on va s'entraîner maintenant ?

- Pour ça, ça ne manque pas d'endroits, sourit Harry. Il y a des vieilles salles de classe pas loin, ça irait ?

Tom réfléchit et sembla être d'accord.

oOo

Harry avait pris la tête et passait les couloirs avec aisance, sachant parfaitement où il allait. Après avoir parcouru un nouveau couloir, il s'arrêta devant une porte où l'on pouvait lire, en lettres de couleur passée "Salle de métamorphose".

Elle avait été abandonnée après qu'un élève de troisième année ne se soit trompé de formule magique. Au lieu de transformer un peigne en harpe, il avait donné vie à tout le mobilier !

Minerva McGonagall avait été si impressionnée qu'elle n'avait pas voulu qu'un tel enchantement soit annulé, mais après quelques heures de classe avec les pupitres et armoires qui se moquaient des élèves maladroits, elle avait décidé de changer de salle.

oOo

Harry espérait que le mobilier s'était calmé. Il ne souhaitait pas devoir chercher une autre salle à cette heure. Tom examina la pièce où tout semblait calme et inanimé.

- Potter, cette salle fera l'affaire ! Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un grand espace. Néanmoins, je vais écarter les tables et les chaises pour qu'on soit plus à l'aise.

Liant le geste à la parole, il repoussa contre les murs tous les pupitres d'un coup de baguette.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois faire comme ça gras du bide ?

Tom se retourna vivement vers Harry, l'air choqué.

- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit ?

- Ce... ce n'est pas moi, bredouilla Harry, c'est...

Il finit sa phase en indiquant une des tables derrière l'Auror. Tom le regarda, interdit, puis après quelques instants, il éclata de rire.

Harry ignorait si sa réaction était due au fait qu'il le prenne pour un fou, ou pour un petit farceur.

- Des meubles qui parlent ! Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'en avais pas croisé.

Harry qui s'apprêtait à nier farouchement toute folie ou farce s'arrêta net en l'entendant rire, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

- Bon, commençons, sinon nous allons y passer la nuit !

Tom sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers la table parlante. D'un petit geste brusque, une fumée argentée sortie peu à peu de la baguette, et finit par prendre la forme d'un sanglier.

La seconde d'après, la voix de Tom s'échappait par la bouche du Patronus, et insultait copieusement la table désagréable. S'en suivit un concours de jurons entre les deux malpolis, qui fit rire Harry malgré lui.

- Tu vois ? C'est aussi simple que ça !

Tom qui avait fini sa démonstration, rangeait sa baguette tout en l'enjoignant à sortir la sienne.

- Allez, à toi ! Tu sais faire un Patronus n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, j'y arrive plutôt bien maintenant, avoua Harry.

- Et bien ce n'est pas plus compliqué, Harry. Une fois que tu as bien visualisé ton Patronus, concentre-toi juste sur ce que tu veux dire, et imagine que ça sort de sa gueule.

Harry fit un signe de tête montrant qu'il avait saisi, puis pointa sa baguette devant lui. Il ferma les yeux un instant, prit sa respiration, et une fois qu'il se sentit prêt, il s'écria : "Spero Patronum" !

Un cerf argenté jaillit immédiatement de sa baguette, illuminant tout sur son passage.

Harry dut plisser les yeux le temps de se faire à cette clarté, et il entendit un sifflement derrière lui.

- Et bien ça ! Il est parfait Harry ! On m'avait dit que tu avais des prédispositions, mais alors là ! Il faut le voir pour le croire. La suite va être du gâteau alors, l'encouragea-t-il.

Harry était fier de lui, mais embarrassé par les compliments. Tom, dans sa gaieté habituelle lui donnait l'impression d'en avoir fait des tonnes.

Il espérait juste ne pas le décevoir. Harry se concentra de nouveau sur le cerf qui faisait nonchalamment le tour de la salle et ferma les yeux en se remémorant les instructions de Tom.

Pour commencer, il ne savait pas quoi dire, il trouvait idiot de parler pour ne rien dire. Puis quand il visualisa les lèvres du cerf bouger comme on pouvait le voir dans certaines comédies moldues, il pouffa de rire.

En une seconde, la lumière quitta la pièce et il dut se réhabituer de nouveau à une salle plus sombre.

- Que-ce qui le fait rire, le simple d'esprit ?

Harry retrouva immédiatement son calme lorsqu'il entendit l'armoire se moquer de lui, et Tom pouffa de rire à son tour.

Vexé, le Gryffondor ne répondit rien et invoqua de nouveau son Patronus, qui vint aussi rapidement que la fois précédente.

Arrivé au moment crucial, il se força à garder son calme, et inspira à fond. Il entendait sa voix sortir de la bouche du cerf, mais dans son esprit uniquement.

Il fronça davantage les sourcils et bloqua sa respiration, cherchant vraiment à faire le vide dans sa tête.

Seulement, après une minute de silence intense, il relâcha sons souffle d'un coup et fit disparaître son Patronus, frustré de ne pas avoir réussi.

Il espérait ne pas lire de la moquerie ou de la déception dans les yeux de Tom, et il fut rassuré lorsque celui-ci lui tapota gentiment l'épaule en l'incitant à continuer.

Harry secoua ses épaules pour les délasser, et reprit la même position que précédemment.

- Attention les gars ! Apprêtez-vous à voir quelque chose d'incroyable...ment plat ! se moqua une table, avec un rire suraigu, suivit par une partie du mobilier.

Harry jeta un regard noir à la table moqueuse, et il fit son possible pour la soustraire à son esprit.

A force de concentration, il y parvint. Il était au même point, son Patronus était là, mais toujours aussi muet !

Harry savait qu'il était déjà difficile de réussir un Patronus corporel, mais lui, il y arrivait bien, et ce depuis des années déjà ! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la dernière barrière ne voulait pas céder. Après tout, Tom avait dit que c'était très simple.

Il se sentit honteux de ne pas réussir. La sueur commençait à perler à force de concentration, mais le Patronus restait obstinément silencieux.

- Visualise bien Harry. Pense juste bien à ce que tu veux dire.

C'était peut-être ça le problème, il ignorait ce qu'il souhaitait dire...

- Je vous l'avais dit, il n'est vraiment pas doué !

Les mâchoires de Harry se crispèrent, et il se cramponna à sa vision pour ne pas tout arrêter et pulvériser cette maudite table !

- Il devient pas tout bleu là ? demanda le porte manteau.

- Un peu, si. Il devrait arrêter, manifestement, il n'y arrivera jamais, il est trop incapable ! railla la table.

- LA FERME !

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux ! Il chercha la confirmation de Tom, et quand il vit le grand sourire de celui-ci, il sut qu'il avait bel et bien réussi à faire parler son Patronus.

- Félicitations Harry, tu es vraiment incroyable ! le complimenta Tom, tout en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Recommence, tu verras, ça va venir tout seul maintenant !

Harry souriait, il était heureux d'avoir réussi, et d'avoir dit à la chaise ce qu'il pensait de ses remarques de la même manière.

Confiant, il invoqua de nouveau son Patronus, mais après une minutes, aucun son n'avait réussi à sortir, comme au début.

Harry sentit la frustration s'insinuer dans tout son corps !

Il passa une bonne heure à essayer de nouveau, mais son Patronus resta muet, au grand dam de Harry et de Tom.

- Allez gamin, il se fait tard. Il est peut-être temps d'arrêter et de faire une pause, tu ne crois pas ?

Harry resta silencieux, mais il approuva l'Auror. Il était épuisé ! Un mal de crâne commençait à poindre, menaçant de faire exploser sa tête.

Il ramassa sa robe de sorcier qu'il avait abandonnée sur la chaise moqueuse afin d'étouffer ses remarques acides, et se promit de trouver une autre salle pour la prochaine fois.

Tom lui avait proposé de recommencer le lendemain, et il espérait qu'il aurait des résultats plus probants cette fois...

oOo

L'heure du couvre feu était passée depuis longtemps. Les couloirs étaient vides et silencieux. Seuls les bruits de leurs pas, tantôt résonnants sur la pierre, tantôt étouffés par les tapis les accompagnaient.

Harry restait taciturne, trop démoralisé et fourbu pour faire la conversation, et heureusement, Tom d'habitude causant en toutes circonstances semblait l'avoir compris.

- Hum... je dois me rendre aux toilettes, lança soudain Tom. Attends-moi ici d'accord ? Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

Harry accepta avec un signe de tête, et s'adossa au mur couvert de tapisserie, pressé malgré tout que l'Auror fasse vite.

Vu l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, les toilettes les plus proches étaient deux étages plus bas ou plus haut, et il espérait que Tom arriverait à mieux se retrouver dans le château qu'au début. Il n'avait pas envie de rechercher un Auror égaré partout dans le château à cette heure !

oOo

Plus les minutes passaient, plus Harry avait le pressentiment qu'il devrait finalement aller à la recherche de Tom ! Son humeur maussade allait tourner sous peu à massacrante.

Pour passer le temps, il prit la décision de s'entraîner au Patronus, même s'il quelques temps auparavant, il avait souhaité ne plus jamais avoir à prononcer cette formule !

Comme les fois précédentes, il n'obtint rien, même pas un murmure.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient, Tom devait avoir fini, se réjouit-il. Harry se tourna pour aller à la rencontre de l'Auror, mais il fut projeté contre le mur par un Expelliarmus puissant.

Avec le choc, la baguette de Harry lui avait échappé des mains, et ses lunettes s'étaient cassées.

Il tâta le sol autour de lui, mais seuls des bouts de verre lui écorchèrent les doigts. Devant réagir très vite, il se releva pour s'enfuir, mais un second sortilège, un Doloris cette fois-ci, le cloua sur place, le faisant hurler de douleur !

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de crier ni de gesticuler, essayant d'échapper à cette douleur intense.

Son agresseur, dont il avait reconnu la voix, dut se rendre compte que le faire hurler dans un château résonnant et endormi n'était pas la meilleure solution pour rester discret, puisqu'il annula son sort, le remplaçant immédiatement par un Petrificus Totalus.

Harry sentit immédiatement son corps se raidir lorsqu'il tomba sur le dos. Malgré sa vue floue, il avait confirmation, son agresseur était bien Crabbe !

Ainsi donc, tout allait s'achever cette nuit, par une personne qu'il sous-estimait tellement que c'en était douloureux. Il repensa aux mots des jumeaux, rappelés par Hermione : « Ça marchera puisque c'est si incroyablement simplet... » En effet, ça allait marcher, et cette fois-ci, personne ne serait là pour l'aider.

- Alors Potter, c'est qui le minus maintenant, hein ?

Crabbe prenait plaisir à parler à l'oreille de Harry, avec ce sourire narquois qui lui donnait envie de le défigurer.

- Je vais te tuer Potter, moi, tuer le Grand Potty ! Tu te sens tellement supérieur à tout le monde que tu ne l'as pas vue venir celle-là,hein ? Le Maître m'accueillera en héros ! Tous les autres me respecterons maintenant ! Alors dis bonne nuit, Potty !

Il prit appui sur la poitrine de Harry pour se relever, lui comprimant les poumons à un point tel que Harry pensa qu'il allait mourir asphyxié finalement, ou broyé...

Le Serpentard leva sa baguette, et prononça la formule fatale.

Harry ferma les yeux, son dernier souvenir du monde magique serait également son tout premier, une lueur verte, celle d'un Avada Kedavra…

* * *

**J'ai juste une chose à dire : Mwahahahahaha ! XD**


	11. Placard à balais

**Bonjour, bonjour :)**

**Oui, je sais, c'est une honte !^^ Je suis en retard dans ma publication, mais c'est presque pas ma faute^^ En fait, quand j'allais le mettre l'autre jour, le site plantait apparemment, donc j'ai attendu... puis oublié^^ Et ensuite, je n'étais pas chez moi tout le we, donc voilà^^**

**J'espère que la lecture sera agréable :)**

* * *

**11. Placard à balais**

* * *

Les secondes qui séparaient la formule et l'impact semblaient durer une éternité, ou bien était-ce ce que l'on ressentait quand on mourrait d'un Avada Kedavra ? Harry n'aurait su le dire, mais son instinct lui dictait d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il mobilisa toute sa conscience pour forcer ses paupières closes à se rouvrir, et lorsque sa vue se stabilisa un peu, il ne vit qu'une chose informe sur le sol. En y regardant mieux, il vit qu'il s'agissait du corps de Crabbe, emmêlé dans le fatras de tissus lui servant d'uniforme, inconscient, sur le sol.

- H.. Harry ! Tu vas bien ?

Tom venait de se précipiter sur le Gryffondor et l'aidait, tant bien que mal, à se redresser.

Mais Harry n'en avait pas la force, il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir à chaque instant.

- Il faudrait peut-être l'emmener à l'infirmerie, ne pensez-vous pas ?

Harry tourna si vivement la tête qu'il se fit mal au cou, lui tirant une grimace.

Il fut surpris de le voir, il ne s'était pas aperçu de sa présence plus tôt. D'ailleurs, il ne s'était aperçu de rien ! Le corps de Crabbe, gisant inerte à quelques pas en était la preuve. Il n'avait rien vu ni entendu.

- Hum... viens Harry, je vais t'aider, appuie-toi sur moi.

Harry était désorienté, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, mais une chose était sûre, on lui avait sauvé la vie !

- Tom... Merci, je veux dire, il m'a eu par surprise et...

Les joues de l'Auror perdirent un peu de leur couleur lorsqu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

- Je.. j'aurais voulu être celui qui a empêché le garçon de te tuer Harry, mais... je suis arrivé une seconde trop tard. Le professeur Rogue venait déjà de le neutraliser.

Harry se retourna vivement pour la seconde fois consécutive et se fit de nouveau mal au cou, mais il se ficha de la douleur tant ce qu'il venait d'entendre le surprenait.

Il regarda son professeur, qui le toisait, stoïquement, et ne put empêcher un mot s'échapper de ses lèvres :

- Pourquoi ?

A peine eut-il fini qu'un brouillard blanc l'envahit, et il se sentit s'écrouler au sol.

oOo

- Arrête Ron !

- Bah quoi, j'ai faim !

- C'est ta mère qui les a envoyés, pour HARRY !

Harry comprenait maintenant que le brouhaha qu'il entendait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà venait de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il tentait de remettre ses idées en place, mais il avait l'impression qu'un brouillard épais flottait dans sa tête et l'en empêchait.

Peut-être qu'en ouvrant les yeux, tout lui reviendrait ? Il fit un effort qu'il jugea considérable, et leva ses paupières doucement. Malgré la lenteur, ses pupilles n'eurent pas le temps de se faire à la luminosité ambiante, et il dut vite les refermer pour faire cesser la douleur qu'il éprouvait.

Ron qui avait vu son ami bouger s'enthousiasma !

- Harry ! Mon vieux, ça va ?

- Harry ! Je te l'avais dit ! Je t'avais bien dit de te méfier, mais non ! Tu vois, tu...

- Hermione, fiche-lui la paix ! Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas en état ! Arrête de l'agresser, il a eu son compte cette nuit tu ne crois pas ?

Un silence coupable s'instaura, et Harry se rappela. L'agression ! Cette crapule de Crabbe avait bien failli le tuer ! Et si... et si Rogue ne l'avait pas sauvé, il serait mort !

Luttant contre l'envie de rester encore dans un demi sommeil, il se réveilla totalement pour raconter à ses amis tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Tiens Harry, dit précipitamment Hermione en lui tendant ses lunettes, réparées par ses soins, une fois de plus.

- Merci Hermione, grimaça-t-il.

En regardant autour de lui, il vit qu'il était à l'infirmerie, mais il aurait dû s'en douter. De plus, cette pièce avait une odeur particulière de potions qu'il connaissait par coeur puisqu'il y avait passé un temps considérable depuis le début de sa scolarité.

- Je sais Hermione, j'aurais dû t'écouter, dit Harry.

Sa bouche était pâteuse, aussi il chercha de l'eau, mais il n'y en avait pas malheureusement.

- Tu veux quelque chose Harry ?

- Oui, j'aurais voulu un peu d'eau, j'ai la gorge sèche.

- Je vais t'en chercher tout de suite, dit précipitamment Hermione.

D'ailleurs, Ron se moqua d'elle, lui rappelant que Harry n'était pas mourant, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de sa part.

- Alors Harry, comment tu te sens ? reprit Ron une fois seuls.

- Ça peut aller Ron... tu sais ce qui s'est passé ?

- A peu près, Dumbledore était là il y a dix minutes, il est venu voir comment tu allais, et il nous a raconté...

- Tu es au courant pour Crabbe et Rogue alors.

- Oui, cette vermine ! Si je l'avais sous la main, je le mettrais en bouillie !

Harry sourit malgré lui. Bien qu'ils s'étaient quittés fâchés, Ron ne lui en tenait plus rigueur.

- Et tu aurais imaginé ça de Rogue ? Moi qui pensais qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose, que je meurs, je n'arrive pas à m'en remettre !

- Bien... on n'aime pas Rogue, mais il fait partie de l'Ordre, dit Ron en baissant la voix, et puis, soyons honnêtes, s'il avait voulu te tuer, il aurait pu le faire n'importe quand depuis ta première année...

Harry resta silencieux quelques instants et dut se rendre à l'évidence que Ron avait raison, même si ça lui déplaisait au plus haut point.

- Voilà Harry !

Hermione lui tendit le verre d'eau bien fraîche qu'il accepta avec plaisir. L'eau lui fit un bien fou, il se sentait déjà un peu mieux, et le fait d'avoir ses amis assis de chaque côté de son lit y apportait beaucoup également.

- Et pour Crabbe, est-ce qu'il...

La dernière chose qu'il avait vu du garçon était son corps gisant sur le sol...

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, gênés, et Hermione qui allait parler se contenta de se mordiller la lèvre finalement.

- Monsieur Potter ! Tenez, buvez-moi de cette potion Revigor ! En un rien de temps vous serez comme neuf mon garçon !

Pompom, l'infirmière, lui enfonça presque de force le goulot de la fiole dans la bouche avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il faillit s'étouffer, mais une fois sa quinte de toux passée, il fallut bien s'avouer qu'il sentait déjà les effets de la potion.

- Vous n'avez rien de grave rassurez-vous, vous vous êtes juste évanoui. Un trop plein d'émotions sans doute, mais c'est normal... Restez au calme ici encore un moment, et vous pourrez ensuite reprendre vos activités normales sans problème.

L'infirmière, arrivée comme une tornade repartit de la même façon.

- Cette femme est trop énergique ! constata Ron.

- Ne change pas de sujet Ron, et répondez-moi.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent de nouveau un regard, et Hermione prit la parole.

- Il n'est pas mort si tu veux savoir... En fait, pendant que Tom te conduisait ici, le professeur Rogue a conduit Crabbe, inconscient, dans une salle de classe, et est allé chercher le directeur afin qu'il l'interroge. Mais...

- Mais... s'impatienta Harry.

- Mais... quand ils sont revenus, Crabbe avait disparu ! finit Ron.

- Mais attendez ! Vous êtes en train de me dire que Crabbe est quelque part dans le château, prêt à recommencer à tout instant ?

Harry avait haussé la voix et regardait frénétiquement aux dessus des épaules de ses amis, comme si le Serpentard pouvait être caché dans la pièce, prêt à lui bondir dessus.

- Non Harry, rassure-toi lui dit Hermione en lui posant la main sur l'avant bras, pour le rassurer. Il a disparu du château, c'est le plus étrange en fait... Il n'y a de trace de lui nulle part, et sans transplaner, puisqu'on ne peut pas, je vous le rappelle, il est quasiment impossible de sortir du château, surtout la nuit puisque les grilles tout autour du domaine sont fermées par des sorts puissants.

- En même temps, Crabbe a fait beaucoup de progrès ces derniers temps, dit Harry avec amertume. Peut-être que ce cher Voldemort lui a appris quelques tours utiles !

Ron et Hermione ne savaient pas quoi répondre, cette histoire les préoccupait beaucoup.

- Attendez !

Harry se redressa soudain.

- Et si c'était Rogue ?

- Rogue ? répétèrent ses deux amis sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Oui, Rogue ! Ça se tient ! Pendant que Tom m'amenait ici, Rogue a ranimé Crabbe et lui a donné le moyen de s'enfuir ! Il doit bien savoir comment faire ! Il doit connaitre toutes les sécurités étant professeur ici !

- Oui mais... Ron hésitait à interrompre son ami dans ses suppositions puisqu'il avait vraiment l'air "enthousiaste" à cette idée. Pourquoi Rogue t'aurait-il sauvé la vie pour ensuite protéger Crabbe et l'aider à s'enfuir ? Ça n'a pas de sens...

Harry resta silencieux mais ses yeux s'agitaient frénétiquement en tous sens, pour trouver une preuve du contraire.

- Si ! Tom arrivait ! Il m'a dit qu'il était arrivé quelques secondes trop tard, donc Rogue, étant présent, ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire, au risque que son identité de Mangemort toujours au service de Voldemort soit démasquée !

- Oui mais...

- Non, il n'y a pas de mais Hermione, je suis sûr que c'est ça !

- Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu le détestes Harry ! Ne fais pas l'erreur d'être borné !

Hermione qui avait essayé calmement de faire revenir Harry à la raison commençait à s'énerver.

Harry savait que s'il persistait comme ça, il allait encore se fâcher avec elle, mais il ne voulait pas céder, Rogue avait toujours été du côté de Voldemort, il en était certain !

- Harry. Tu es réveillé. J'ai plaisir à voir que tu as l'air de te sentir mieux.

- Heu... on va y aller Harry, à plus tard, lui dit doucement Hermione en l'enlaçant brièvement, suivie par Ron qui lui tapota le dos.

- Professeur, répondit poliment Harry.

- Comme tes amis t'en ont certainement déjà fait part, Monsieur Crabbe a pris la fuite cette nuit... Je sais que tu dois être inquiet Harry, mais quelque chose me dit que tu n'as plus rien à craindre de lui, dit le vieil homme, en inclinant la tête vers le bas, laissant entrevoir ses yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Monsieur, je sais que ce que je vais vous dire ne pas vous plaire mais je pense que Rogue...

- Que le professeur Rogue, le reprit le directeur.

- Oui, que le professeur Rogue, répéta Harry, une mimique de dégoût collée sur les lèvres, est celui qui a aidé Crabbe à s'échapper !

- Harry, nous en avons déjà parlé...

- Oui mais ! ...

- Pas de mais Harry, et cesse de m'interrompre veux-tu ? J'ai la plus grande confiance en Severus Rogue, et je connais vos sentiments réciproques, mais ils ne doivent pas entrer en ligne de compte. Des choses importantes se passent, et perdre son énergie vainement en se soupçonnant inutilement ne peut être que néfaste.

Harry garda la tête baissée. Il était honteux de s'être comporté ainsi, même s'il restait persuadé de ses dires. En même temps, il avait failli mourir la veille, il voulait des réponses, peu importe ce que ça concernait !

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi m'avez-vous assigné deux Aurors ?

Il voulut rajouter quelque chose comme « Vous me croyez donc si incapable de me défendre », mais cet argument n'était pas forcément des plus intelligents en ces circonstances.

- Pour te protéger Harry, répondit doucement le vieil homme.

- Me protéger ? Comme hier soir ? Seul, je me débrouillerai aussi bien ! lâcha-t-il en haussant le ton involontairement.

- Oui, Tom a failli hier soir, je le déplore. Je verrai avec lui ce qu'il convient de faire. Quand à la présence des Aurors, je ne peux malheureusement pas t'en parler davantage... pour le moment, rajouta-t-il voyant qu'Harry commençait à protester.

- Quand alors, demanda-t-il plus durement qu'il l'aurait voulu ?

- Bientôt j'espère...

Albus Dumbledore se leva gracieusement du pied du lit sur lequel il s'était assis, et domina Harry de toute sa hauteur.

Je pense que tu peux sortir dès à présent Harry, tu m'as l'air en pleine forme, fit-il en accompagnant ses paroles d'un clin d'oeil malicieux. De plus, Tom t'attend en dehors de la salle.

oOo

Harry était resté encore cinq minutes à ruminer sa rancoeur contre toute la planète, et avait fini par s'habiller et rejoindre l'Auror qui l'attendait en faisant les cent pas sur le pas de la porte.

- Harry ! Mon gars ! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! Je suis désolé, vraiment !

Harry apercevait le directeur derrière Tom, en conciliabule avec le professeur de potions. Ce dernier se sentit observé et le fixa, ses prunelles totalement noires ne laissant passer aucun sentiment.

Harry vit ses lèvres fines se mouvoir rapidement, sans entendre le moindre son, et Albus se retourna et le gratifia d'un sourire bienveillant, avant de faire signe à Rogue de continuer leur conversation plus loin.

Il eut envie de les injurier fortement. Il se força cependant à garder un visage impassible, et à accorder toute son attention à Tom.

- Je... ce n'est rien Tom, vous n'y êtes pour rien si tout le monde veut ma mort, dit sombrement Harry, et puis, vous ne pouviez pas être partout. Après tout, d'après Stanislas, la procédure veut que je ne puisse pas me balader librement, je veux dire seul, rectifia rapidement Harry, sans au moins deux Aurors avec moi. Donc puisque Stan est absent ce week-end, pour raisons personnelles, ils auraient dû trouver un remplaçant !

Il avait dit ça d'une traite, cherchant n'importe quel moyen de remettre la faute sur son directeur, ou quiconque lui cachait quelque chose.

- Harry, tu ne sais pas comme tu me réchauffes le coeur, dit Tom en lui mettant une grosse tape bourrue dans le dos. Je lui dirai ça à Dumbledore ce soir, quand il me sermonnera, dit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil complice. Tu dois mourir de faim, tu veux aller manger maintenant ?

Harry s'avisa que l'heure du repas de midi était passée de quelques minutes, aussi il accepta bien volontiers d'aller se sustenter, son estomac criant famine depuis toujours (du moins, il en avait l'impression). Et par la même occasion, il s'éloignerait de l'infirmerie et du souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé.

En chemin, certains regards des élèves qu'ils croisèrent se firent insistants, curieux, et hostiles pour la plupart des Serpentard. Harry espérait que la rumeur de son attaque ne s'était pas ébruitée, mais l'altercation qui eut lieu peu de temps après, lui confirma ses craintes.

- Potter ! T'es content de toi j'espère ? Tu t'imagines peut-être que tu vas te débarrasser de nous un par un, mais tu te trompes ! On finira bien par...

- Un mot de plus jeune fille, et Potter n'aura rien à voir avec votre disparition.

Harry regarda Tom, impressionné ! Lui qui était toujours de bonne humeur avait l'air terrifiant comme ça. Il était tendu, sa baguette pointée vers Parkinson et son petit groupe de lèche-botte, et ses yeux exprimaient une menace qui était difficile de traduire à l'oral.

D'ailleurs, Parkinson blêmit, mais elle n'en resta pas moins fière pour autant. Elle leva dignement le menton, et snoba Harry et l'Auror en leur tournant le dos comme si elle ne les avait pas vus.

Harry voulut remercier Tom, mais celui-ci avait gardé son expression terrifiante, et il n'eut pas envie que sa fureur lui retombe dessus, avec la chance qu'il avait...

oOo

Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas dans la Grande Salle, ils allaient sans doute arriver. En attendant, il mangeait tête baissée, ne souhaitant croiser le regard de personne, ni donner l'impression à ses amis Gryffondor qu'il souhaitait parler de la veille.

Harry avait terminé son repas en silence, et il n'avait pas vu ses amis. Pourtant, il mourrait d'envie de se plaindre du comportement de leur directeur, avant de se dire que s'ils prenaient encore la défense du vieil homme, il serait encore plus furieux. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi finalement...

Il sortit de la Grande Salle, suivi par l'Auror, mais une fois dans le hall, il se sentit bête, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait faire ni d'où il voulait aller...

- Hum.. j'ai bien quelque chose à te proposer, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça te tente...

- Je vous écoute Tom, au point où j'en suis...

- Et bien, on pourrait reprendre l'entraînement où on l'a laissé, avant que...

Harry réfléchit quelques instants. Assurément, il n'avait pas du tout pensé à cette éventualité, mais après tout, ça lui avait bien changé les idées la veille, donc il n'y avait aucune raison que ça ne fasse pas pareil aujourd'hui...

oOo

Les quelques élèves, de plus en plus rares à croiser leur chemin à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le château, avaient dû entendre parler de la petite altercation du midi, car aucun, même si leurs regards étaient agressifs, n'avait osé s'en prendre à Harry.

Sa fierté aurait aimé que cette crainte soit de son fait, mais c'était mieux que rien...

Au moment de choisir une salle, Harry hésita avec une salle tranquille, ou la même que la veille. Après tout, les résultats les plus probants qu'il avait eus avaient été causés par la chaise moqueuse ! C'est donc avec résignation qu'il se dirigea vers la salle enchantée.

oOo

Comme il l'avait prédit, les meubles s'étaient une fois de plus montrés très grossiers, mais au moins, il maîtrisait correctement le Patronus parlant maintenant. C'était même devenu un jeu pour lui que de répondre aux insultes par la bouche du cerf argenté.

Mais il n'avait pas réussi du premier coup, il avait fallu de nombreuses heures d'entraînement, toute la journée en fait !

Il était tard et il commençait sérieusement à avoir sommeil. La séance d'entraînement lui avait fait du bien, il s'était défoulé et se sentait plus délassé, malgré les courbatures.

Lui et Tom quittèrent donc la salle de classe de bonne humeur, fiers de la réussite d'Harry.

- Oh mince !

Harry se retourna pour voir ce qu'avait l'Auror, mais la mine effrayée de celui-ci et l'heure tardive lui indiqua que l'Auror avait raté son entretien avec le directeur.

Tom lui confirma brièvement, avant de commencer à se diriger à toutes jambes en direction du bureau du directeur.

Après quelques secondes où Harry demeura les bras ballants, abandonné sur place, l'Auror revint en courant et semblait en proie à un profond dilemme.

- Hum... si je te raccompagne jusqu'au dortoir, je raterais entièrement le rendez-vous, et je pense que Dumbledore n'aimera vraiment pas ça, dit-il en grimaçant, mais je ne peux pas te laisser ici, une fois de plus... et si...

- Dumbledore m'a dit lui-même que je ne courais plus aucun danger, dit Harry, par bravade envers son directeur, ayant presque envie de se mettre en danger pour prouver que le vieil homme pouvait se tromper. Vous pouvez y aller, je vais rentrer directement au dortoir.

Tom sembla hésiter profondément, mais le sourire engageant de Harry le convainquit.

- Ok.., mais sois sur tes gardes quand même, et rentre directement, je te fais confiance hein ?

- Oui, vous pouvez, allez-y vite.

Tom se retourna sans attendre son reste, et Harry se retrouva seul de nouveau. Il n'avait pas besoin des recommandations de Tom pour se montrer prudent. Il avait même déjà sa baguette serrée fermement dans la main, les yeux et oreilles aux aguets.

Il avait beau être confiant, il ne se sentait pas rassuré pour autant ! Un château hanté, ce n'était déjà pas très engageant de nuit, mais avec un tueur à vos trousses, ça l'était encore moins !

Il essayait de calmer la vitesse de ses pas, pour ne pas donner l'impression de courir, mais quand il entendit des pas derrière lui, son coeur rata un battement. Il se retourna à toute vitesse et pointa directement sa baguette sur l'intrus.

- Holà Potter ! On se calme, tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un avec ça, il faut faire attention !

Tous les évènements de la veille et l'entraînement intensif du jour même avait eu un autre point positif, celui de lui faire oublier momentanément l'existence de celui qui se trouvait devant lui, un rictus narquois fiché sur son beau visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malefoy ?

- Surveille le ton avec lequel tu me parles Potter ! Je suis, monsieur, en train de travailler, moi ! Je ne me promène pas seul au milieu du château en pleine nuit en manque d'adrénaline !

- Pff, travailler, toi ? Et à faire quoi ? Me tuer pour obtenir une promotion auprès de Voldemort, comme ton copain ?

- Pour ton information Potter, je fais ma ronde de préfet, à cause de ... toi ! Ta copine la Sang-de-Bourbe ...

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire Malefoy !

Drago fit un geste de la main, comme s'il époussetait l'air, pour signifier qu'il n'accordait aucune attention aux paroles du Gryffondor, et continua l'air de rien...

- ... a voulu que nous fassions des doubles rondes pour retrouver Crabbe, au cas où il voudrait encore s'en prendre à notre Sauveur à tous, ironisa Drago.

- Et ? Pourquoi tu fais ce qu'elle te dit alors ?

- Ne crois pas que c'est pour protéger tes petites fesses Potter, qui sont charmantes au demeurant -Harry tenta de cacher son embarras mais les rougeurs apparues instantanément sur ses joues le trahirent- mais si je cherche Crabbe avec les autres, c'est pour lui demander comment il a pu être idiot au point de te rater !

- Espèce de ...

- Plait-il ? se moqua Drago, tu cherches tes mots peut-être ?

- Non, pas besoin pour te dire que tu es quelqu'un d'abject !

- Tu brises mon petit coeur Potty, qu'on se le dise...

Le petit sourire caustique du blond donnait des envies de meurtre à Harry. Il serra sa baguette plus fort encore, se demandant si le tuer, là maintenant, pourrait passer pour de la légitime défense...

- Tu sais quoi Malefoy ? Va te faire foutre !

Il se retourna furieusement et s'éloigna à grand pas. La rage faisait battre ses tempes, et bourdonner ses oreilles, étouffant tous les bruits alentour, c'est pour ça qu'il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main agripper son épaule et le retourner.

Il pointa rapidement sa baguette vers le blond, mais celui-ci lui emprisonna la main avec une poigne étonnante.

- Potter, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était dangereux de jouer avec ça.

Le blond venait de parler avec un ton amusé, Harry ne comprenait plus rien, sauf que la proximité de la bouche du Serpentard lui donnait des suées.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?

Il se souvenait trop bien de leur dernière rencontre qui lui avait meurtri le coeur, et il éprouvait toujours un ressentiment farouche envers le blond, malgré son attirance qui se manifestait déjà durement entre ses jambes.

- Je ne sais pas trop avoua-t-il, en prenant un air nonchalant. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'approfondir pleinement notre... conversation la dernière fois...

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à de telles paroles venant du Serpentard, et encore moins à le sentir lui caresser langoureusement son entrejambe qui se fit plus douloureux encore.

- Comme c'est étrange, je n'avais jamais vu ce placard, là, juste derrière nous... Ça te dirait de le visiter ?

Drago avait dit ça avec un sourire mutin qui faillit faire défaillir Harry.

N'attendant pas la réponse, Drago ouvrit la porte et poussa le Gryffondor à l'intérieur.

Harry qui n'avait pas lâché sa baguette retrouva un instant de lucidité, et la pointa de nouveau sur Drago.

- Tu crois que tu vas m'avoir comme ça ?

- Hum... bonne question... en fait, oui, je comptais t'avoir aussi facilement que les autres fois. Qui aurait cru que Potter était un mec facile.

- Je.. ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! bafouilla Harry. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu n'es pas un Mangemort ?

- Et où serait le problème je te prie ?

Harry le regarda comme s'il était demeuré...

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Bien sûr ! Comment m'en empêcher ?

Harry était de plus en plus perplexe, et... excité, ce qui n'arrangeait pas ses affaires. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, et ne souhaitait qu'une chose, être pris, là, maintenant, tout de suite ! Mais sa maudite conscience le retenait encore...

- Prouve-moi que tu n'es pas un Mangemort !

Drago soupira, et de mauvaise humeur, il leva la manche de son uniforme, laissant apparaître une peau lisse et blanche à la lumière du Lumos que Harry avait invoqué.

- C'est bon, satisfait ? Mais en même temps, je ne vois pas ce que ça prouve, j'ai toujours eu envie de te tuer, avec ou sans Marque des Ténèbres, se moqua-t-il.

Harry commençait à en avoir marre de ce petit jeu, il ne savait plus ce qui le satisferait le plus, sentir le Serpentard en lui ou sous lui, à se faire rouer de coups...

- Bon, c'est bon, je rigole Potter, on peut y aller là, parce que je suis en service tout de même.

Ne laissant pas à Harry le temps de s'étonner de son comportement plus qu'étrange, il enfouit sa tête dans le cou du brun et le lui aspira la peau par petites succions, puis remonta en suivant l'arête de son menton.

Harry gémit instinctivement et bascula sa tête en arrière, oubliant jusqu'à leur conversation.

Comme si un top départ avait été donné, leurs mains s'activèrent frénétiquement sur leur corps, passant des vêtements à la peau, provoquant une myriade de frissons aux garçons.

Harry aimait sentir le blond, il avait une odeur particulière, plus forte encore dans ses cheveux. Il passa ses mains dedans, et attira à lui les lèvres du Serpentard. Leurs langues se mêlèrent en un combat acharné, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient dans la précipitation, dans l'envie de se goûter de nouveau.

Harry hoqueta lorsque la main du blond pénétra son pantalon, afin de saisir sa verge et de lui prodiguer des va-et-vient fermes.

Il se mordilla les lèvres pour ne pas crier de plaisir maintenant. Le blond dut s'en rendre compte car il arrêta pour retourner le brun, qu'il colla ventre contre mur fermement avec son corps.

Son bassin frottait délicieusement contre les fesses du Gryffondor, et chaque friction avec la verge durcie de Drago lui envoyait des décharges électriques de plaisir.

Drago, un peu plus grand que Harry, lui prit les mains et les plaça sur le mur, levées au-dessus de leur tête, et il en profita pour mordiller les épaules mises à nu de Harry.

La tension était trop forte pour le brun qui voulait que le blond en finisse et arrête de le faire languir.

Il récupéra une de ses mains et déboutonna son pantalon, tout en gigotant pour que ses vêtements tombent au sol, puis replaça sa main sur le mur, alors que celle du Serpentard était allée explorer le brun.

Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir, d'onduler du bassin, en suppliant silencieusement le blond de venir en lui.

Ce que ce dernier fit après s'être libéré de son vêtement.

Lorsqu'il le sentit entrer en lui, Harry eut l'impression qui allait exploser de bonheur, tous ses sens étaient en alerte, et les sensations de la moindre parcelle de sa peau étaient exacerbées. Rien que de recevoir le souffle du blond sur son dos, de sentir sa main accompagner ses coups de reins par des va-et-vient sur sa verge, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et jouit dans un orgasme puissant.

Drago se pressa contre Harry, et parcourut ses bras, toujours tendus contre le mur de ses mains, pour aller enlacer ses doigts à ceux de Harry.

Il fut surpris par cet élan presque romantique, et son coeur s'emplit de joie, comme il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible.

Le blond lova son menton sur l'épaule du Gryffondor, et lui susurra quelques mots à l'oreille, faisant lever tous les poils de son corps.

Il venait de le remercier ? Et pourquoi donc ? Harry se demandait s'il réussirait à comprendre son comportement un jour.

- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je dois y aller, on se voit un de ses quatre !

Le ton avait totalement changé. Plus de mots susurrés, plus de ton langoureux, non, là, c'était le ton qu'un pote de longue date pouvait avoir envers un autre.

On était à des années lumière du romantisme, mais après tout, peut-être que venant du Serpentard, c'était normal ? Il avait sans doute un quota de romantisme très faible !

Harry entendit plus qu'il ne vit le Serpentard se rhabiller rapidement, et en profita pour faire de même, sans se retourner. Malgré tous leurs moments très privés passés ensemble, il restait pudique et était toujours gêné ensuite de se trouver nu, offert à la vue de Drago.

- Au fait Potter, si j'avais voulu te tuer, je l'aurais déjà fait… Il y a eu pas mal de moments où tu te trouvais loin de ta baguette, ou pas en état de t'en servir, ces derniers temps...

Drago avait dit ça avec raillerie en même temps qu'il sortait du placard à balais. Lorsque la porte se referma, il se retrouva seul, dans le noir, essoufflé, tout en sueur, mais heureux, une lueur d'espoir illuminant cet instant. Drago ne se moquait pas de lui finalement ! Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir.

* * *

**Et voilà :)**

**Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ?**


	12. Cours de duels

**Bonjour,**

**Une fois de plus, un grand merci pour vos review, et un gros désolée pour mon retard^^ J'ai des soucis de pc en ce moment... Si d'ailleurs j'ai omis malencontreusement de répondre à une ou plusieurs review, j'en suis désolée, et vous avez le droit de m'engueuler^^**

**Bonne lecture**

******EDIT : Toutes mes excuses pour l'erreur, en fait, le chapitre neuf est placé à la position 12 d'où la bourde^^**  


* * *

**12. Cours de duels.**

* * *

Harry revint sur terre rapidement en se rappelant de Tom ! Il entrouvrit doucement la porte du placard, et vérifia que le couloir était vide, avant de sortir rapidement. Si le rendez-vous de Tom avec le directeur avait été rapide, il devait déjà être revenu au dortoir, et il allait certainement lui passer un savon !

Il devait se trouver une excuse, mais dès qu'il laissait vagabonder son esprit, il repensait au moment qu'il venait de partager avec le blond. Chaque fois son coeur faisait un bond dans sa poitrine, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Il arriva au tableau ouvrant sur l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondor, mais avant qu'il ait dit le mot de passe, le tableau pivota et Tom en sortit, l'air furieux ! Ils s'arrêtèrent net, se retrouvant face à face.

- Mais où étais-tu ? J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave ! Dumbledore a failli me renvoyer déjà pour hier !

- Je suis désolé Tom, dit Harry, l'air piteux. Je... en fait... j'ai rencontré un ami, et nous avons un peu discuté, sans voir le temps passer...

L'expression de Tom se radoucit un peu, mais il semblait reprocher malgré tout à Harry son attitude irresponsable.

- Bon, bah, vas te coucher maintenant, dit-il l'air bougon. J'en parlerais pas à Dumbledore uniquement parce que grâce à ton excuse, j'ai pu rester.

Harry lui fit un salut de la tête et s'engouffra dans la salle commune sans demander son reste.

Ça s'était mieux passé qu'il ne l'avait craint, même s'il s'en voulait d'avoir failli attirer des ennuis à l'Auror.

Il rentra silencieusement dans le dortoir, ne voulant pas réveiller ses camarades, mais Ron ne dormait pas encore.

Si la situation avait été différente, il aurait été impatient de partager avec lui son bonheur, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Il se déshabilla sommairement, et se mit au lit directement sans prendre de douche, souhaitant secrètement garder l'odeur du Serpentard sur lui le plus longtemps possible.

- Salut Harry, tu étais où ?

- Salut Ron ! J'étais avec Tom, il m'a appris à faire un Patronus parlant.

- C'est super, tu ne m'en avais pas parlé.

Ron avait essayé de ne rien laisser paraître, mais il était malheureux de se sentir soudain exclu de la vie de son meilleur ami.

- Oui, désolé... Tu sais, je ne sais plus trop où j'ai la tête en ce moment. Et puis, il s'est passé tellement de choses ces derniers temps que je n'y ai pas pensé.

- C'est normal, je comprends. Alors, comment c'était ?

- C'était super ! J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à réussir, mais maintenant, je maîtrise bien je crois !

- Il faudra que tu me montres ça !

- Promis, sourit Harry.

Un silence presque gêné s'instaura entre eux.

- Harry... ?

- Oui ?

- Je... je crois que je vais lui demander de sortir avec moi !

Ron se redressa dans son lit, l'air penaud et craintif à l'idée de réaliser ce qu'il venait d'oser dire tout haut.

- Je pense que tu as raison Ron, il est temps, lui dit-il en se redressant, et en lui adressant un grand sourire amical.

- Tu comprends, elle est si énergique, et passionnée, et autoritaire, et belle, et compatissante, et courageuse, et fière, et ... tu vois quoi, elle me fait totalement craquer. Je crois que j'ai refusé longtemps de ne pas le voir, mais j'en suis... amoureux.

Ron avait dit ça tout bas, regardant autour de lui avant pour être sûr que Harry serait le seul témoin de son aveu.

Harry l'envia. Il aurait aimé aussi parler de Drago, de ce qu'il ressentait. Il aurait voulu partager ça avec ses amis, parler d'avenir, même de sortie en couple... A la place de ça, il ne pouvait même pas prononcer le prénom de son amant sans paraître suspect...

- Mais... tu crois que c'est réciproque ? Je veux dire, tu sais, on se chamaille souvent, et peut-être que pour elle ça ne veut pas dire pareil que pour moi ?

- Bien sûr Ron, j'en suis certain, tu peux me faire confiance.

Les joues de Ron s'empourprèrent, mais un sourire fier fleurit sur son visage.

- Maintenant, le tout est de lui dire, lâcha Ron en donnant l'impression de se dégonfler littéralement. Ça, ce ne sera pas une mince affaire...

Ils demeurèrent silencieux et mirent du temps à s'endormir, perdus dans leur pensées, remplies de la personne qu'ils aimaient.

oOo

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ?

Harry, Ron et Hermione, accompagnés de Tom venaient d'arriver dans le grand Hall. Ils tentèrent de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule qui s'agglutinait devant le panneau d'affichage, et Harry regretta que Stanislas ne soit pas revenu puisqu'il aurait été très utile pour faire déguerpir tout le monde !

Ron, ayant réussi à finalement atteindre le panneau, lut à haute voix pour Harry et Hermione :

- Le professeur Dumbledore annonce qu'il remet en place les cours de duels !

Des murmures excités s'élevèrent de la foule autour d'eux.

- La première séance aura lieu ce soir, à 16 heures, continua-t-il. Les élèves souhaitant y assister doivent se présenter au bureau du professeur Rogue pour les sixième et septième année, à celui du professeur McGonagall pour les troisième à cinquième année, et au professeur Flitwick pour les deux premières années.

Notez cependant que ces cours sont obligatoires uniquement pour les sixième et septième année.

Ron revint vers eux un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il avait hâte d'y assister, autant qu'Harry. Hermione quant à elle faisait la grimace. Elle se rappelait trop bien comment s'était terminé son cours de duel l'opposant à Millicent Bulstrode, en seconde année !

Elle espérait cette fois qu'elle pourrait choisir sa partenaire, ou en avoir une qui ne soit pas aussi agressive qu'un bouledogue, et plus bête qu'un troll !

oOo

L'ambiance était animée, tout le monde parlait des cours de duel avec excitation. On en entendait parler partout ! Et au repas, dans la Grande Salle, et dans les couloirs, et en cours, au grand dam des professeurs.

- Nous avons une heure de libre, il faudrait aller au bureau du professeur Rogue si nous souhaitons avoir une place ce soir, leur dit Hermione avec autorité.

La joie des garçons retomba comme un soufflé. Ils n'avaient aucune envie de voir le professeur plus que de raison. Les quatre heures de cours qu'ils avaient avec lui dans la semaine leur suffisaient amplement !

- Allez ! Ne faites pas les enfants ! dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Les garçons la suivirent en traînant des pieds.

Heureusement qu'ils avaient une heure devant eux, car la file d'attente devant le bureau du professeur Rogue était effarante !

Le trio avait l'impression que tous les sixième et septième année s'étaient décidés à aller s'inscrire au même moment.

Après une demi-heure d'attente, à entendre Ron et Tom bougonner du temps perdu, ce fut enfin à leur tour.

- Vas-y seul Harry, je préfère ne pas aller avec toi si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Non, pas du tout Tom.

L'Auror répondit à la question muette de Harry :

- Tu sais, le professeur Rogue et moi-même ne nous portons pas dans nos coeurs.

Harry et Ron haussèrent les sourcils, et regrettèrent de ne pas en savoir plus ! Mais poussé par Hermione, Harry entra dans le bureau.

- Monsieur Potter... fit-il d'une voix pleine de mépris.

- Monsieur.

Harry le salua en serrant les dents, décidé à ne pas être collé ou privé de cours de duel à cause d'une quelconque "provocation" de sa part.

Il regardait son professeur noter de mauvaise grâce son nom dans le registre ouvert sur le bureau. La plume grattait frénétiquement sur le parchemin et il se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait marquer !

- Votre partenaire sera Drago Malefoy. Sortez maintenant.

Harry voulut protester, mais le professeur était retourné à ses affaires et ne s'occupait plus de lui. Il sortit sans se donner la peine de saluer son professeur et laissa entrer Hermione à sa place.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller mon vieux ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ne me dis pas qu'il a refusé de t'y laisser aller !

- Non Ron, ce n'est pas ça. C'est cette espèce de vieille gargouille malfaisante qui fait les groupes, et devine avec qui il m'a mis ?

- Je l'ignore, mais à voir ta tête, ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir.

Comment lui dire que ce n'était pas le fait d'être avec Drago "l'ennemi" mais Drago "l'amant" qui le dérangeait ?

Comment pourrait-il être à son contact et réussir à se retenir de le toucher ? En faisant en sorte que personne ne se rendent compte de son émoi ? Rien que de sentir le regard du blond sur lui, il se sentait envahit par des bouffées de désirs.

- Je suis avec..

Un bruit de porte qui claque fit sursauter les élèves qui patientaient. Hermione, échevelée et rouge de colère vint les rejoindre, en se plantant, bras croisés sur la poitrine, devant ses amis.

- Ce..., cette espèce de... rhaaa !

- 30 points de moins pour Gryffondor Miss Granger !

La voix du professeur Rogue avait tonné lorsque Hermione était sortie du bureau en claquant la porte.

Harry et Ron la regardaient, comme la moitié des personnes présentes, ahuris par son comportement survolté.

- Millicent Bultrode ! Il m'a mise avec Millicent Bulstrode ! Et quand je lui ai demandé de changer, il a refusé disant qu'être miss-je-sais-tout suffisait, que je n'avais pas besoin d'être en plus une miss-je-veux-tout !

Harry et Ron sentirent la colère les envahir, et ils serrèrent instinctivement leurs poings.

- Attends Hermione, j'y vais !

- Je... non, Ron, attends !

Trop tard, le roux était déjà entré furieux dans le bureau du professeur.

Trente secondes après, il ressortit, tête basse, rouge comme une écrevisse, raide comme un piquet.

- Ron... qu'est-ce que... demanda Hermione d'une voix compatissante et inquiète.

- Goyle, 50 points en moins et trois heures de colles !

Hermione poussa un petit cri de surprise outrée, et mit ses mains devant sa bouche ouverte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais pour avoir un retrait de point si gros et trois heures de colles ?

- Je... n'en parlons plus... allez, on doit aller en cours maintenant.

Ron restait penaud, et ses amis savaient qu'il était inutile d'espérer en savoir plus pour le moment.

Cependant, les heures de cours qui suivirent furent identiques. Ron passait du rouge au blanc, avec quelques variations de vert, et lâchait par moment un murmure "mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait" qui n'était pas pour rassurer Harry et Hermione. Au moins, ils étaient sûrs que Rogue était encore en vie lorsqu'il était sorti puisqu'il avait eu le temps de le coller...

Les dernières heures de cours avaient été insoutenables pour le trio. Alors que le matin même ils se réjouissaient de pouvoir se défouler avec des duels encadrés, ils ressassaient chacun dans leur tête ce qui les attendait...

oOo

- Bien, tout le monde est là ?

Le professeur Timothy Mide essaya de hausser le ton autant qu'il put afin que le groupe imposant d'élèves l'entende correctement, mais ça voix fluette n'aidait pas, ni sa timidité naturelle.

D'ailleurs, personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre, soit parce que personne ne l'avait entendu, soit parce que son autorité laissait à désirer. Tout droit sorti de l'école supérieure d'enseignement, il n'avait pas encore l'expérience qu'il fallait pour se faire respecter, et son jeune âge n'aidait pas.

- S'il vous plait, silence.

Sa voix, amplifiée par un Sonorus, eut l'effet escompté, et tout le monde se tut petit à petit.

- Bien... J'ai là la liste que le professeur Rogue m'a remise, avec les noms des élèves qui s'entraîneront ensemble. Quand je vous appellerai, merci de rejoindre votre binôme et de vous placer dans un endroit, espacé de plus d'un mettre des autres.

Hanna Abbot et Luna Lovegood ;

Dean Thomas et Cormac McLaggen ;

Pansy Parkinson, et Padma Patil ;

...

Hermione Granger et Millicent Bulstrode ;

Hermione se tassa sur elle-même, et après avoir jeté un regard désespéré aux garçons, elle se dirigea vers cette fille semblable à une armoire à glace, qui faisait déjà craquer ses poings avec un air sadique.

Harry et Ron encouragèrent Hermione à ne pas se laisser faire pour lui redonner un peu de courage. Puis l'attention de Harry fut attirée lorsqu'il entendit qu'on l'appelait, le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal continuant inlassablement d'appeler les binômes :

- Harry Potter, et Drago Malefoy.

Le coeur du brun se serra. Avec la foule, il n'avait pas encore repéré le blond. A vrai dire, il s'était évertué à ne pas le chercher et à garder les yeux dans le vague, pour ne pas risquer de se trahir devant ses amis. Il se concentra pour ne pas paraître trop enjoué à l'idée de retrouver le blond, et dut faire un gros effort pour ne pas lui sourire quand ce dernier vint à sa rencontre.

- Potter.

- Malefoy.

Après les civilités d'usage, ils s'éloignèrent de la foule compacte regroupée au milieu de la Grande Salle qui avait été transformée en salle de duel pour le cours, et se trouvèrent un coin assez isolé pour le moment.

Harry n'osait pas trop regarder Drago, il avait peur de donner l'impression d'être une groupie complètement croc' d'amour. Il voulait lui parler aussi, mais il se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient jamais parlé, même pas avant, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas aussi "proches". A part des insultes, des phrases ne dépassant pas trois mots grossiers, ils n'avaient jamais rien échangé.

Harry en vint à penser qu'en fait, malgré toutes ses années, il ne connaissait absolument rien de Drago, si ce n'était ce qu'il imaginait, et ce qu'il laissait paraître lors de leur disputes.

Il était temps d'y remédier !

- Ça va ?

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Harry avait osé franchir le pas, et ce n'était pas très concluant. Drago était resté impassible.

- Nan, pour rien, c'est juste les formules de politesse, tu sais.

Harry avait la terrible impression de s'enfoncer.

Un autre duo vint se placer à côté d'eux, et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Harry ne se ridiculiserait pas davantage...

oOo

- Bien, vous avez tous trouvé une place ? Parfait, allons-y !

Les premiers, essayez de désarmer votre adversaire. Les autres, utilisez seulement des sorts de protection pour le moment, nous verrons les duels plus tard. Mais rappelez-vous, ce n'est qu'un entraînement, donc pas de sortilèges puissants ! Je ne veux pas avoir à conduire la moitié d'entre vous à l'infirmerie !

Harry alla se placer face à Drago, à trois mètres d'écart.

Chacun leva sa baguette en guise de salut, et Harry attendit deux secondes, pour être sûr que le blond était prêt, avant de lancer un Expelliarmus.

Drago le contrat facilement, et renvoya immédiatement le même sort.

Harry qui ne s'y était pas attendu fut propulsé contre le mur.

- Monsieur Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Des sorts de défense uniquement, pas d'attaque !

- Désolé professeur, un vieux réflexe, dit-il avec un sourire sardonique.

- Bien... reprenons.

Harry se releva tant bien que mal. La chute lui avait laissé un souvenir douloureux dans le bas de son dos.

Il retourna à sa place, tandis que Drago l'observait avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il pensa que ça devait être la façon du blond de s'amuser avec lui, de façon complice ?

Le professeur leur donna à nouveau le signal, et Harry lança à nouveau un sort de désarmement, qui n'atteignit pas sa cible. Il était sur ses gardes cette fois-ci, mais Drago respecta la consigne, et ne répondit pas.

- Alors c'est ça le grand Potter ? Incapable de désarmer quelqu'un qui a pour consigne de ne pas répondre ?

Harry fut piqué au vif, à quoi jouait-il ?

- Quelqu'un qui ne doit pas répondre, pas qui ne doit pas se défendre, nuance. Et puis, ce n'est qu'un cours, je ne vais pas déployer toutes mes forces contre toi !

- Oh, Potty est vexé on dirait ! se moqua le Serpentard.

Une fois de plus, ils se préparèrent de nouveau, et cette fois-ci Harry décida d'y mettre plus de force que précédemment. Il lança un Levicorpus que Drago esquiva de justesse.

- Je suis déçu, je pensais que tu pouvais faire mieux...

Harry commençait à en avoir marre. Il était toujours aussi arrogant et détestable !

Le professeur prit de nouveau la parole et demanda à ce que les duos inversent les rôles.

Drago sourit de toutes ses dents, leva sa baguette sans attendre et lança un Stupefix qu'Harry évita, suivit immédiatement d'un Repulso qui envoya Harry voler contre le mur, une fois de plus.

Croyant qu'il n'avait pas paré le premier sort, le professeur ne dit rien, et félicita ceux qui avaient réussi à mettre leur adversaire au tapis.

La cheville de Harry l'élançait douloureusement, et il essayait de ne pas boiter en retournant se placer, mais il n'y parvint pas puisqu'un autre sort défensif l'atteignit en pleine poitrine, lui coupant le souffle.

Alors qu'il gisait là, presque inconscient, il se dit qu'il avait été bien bête d'avoir voulu préserver le blond en lui lançant des sorts faciles à contrer. Drago ne jouait pas, ou alors il avait une façon assez tordue de le faire...

- Harry, ça va ?

Harry ouvrit les yeux pour voir le professeur Mide penché au dessus de lui.

- Oui, très bien professeur.

Il se sentit bête au moment où il le disait. Naturellement qu'il ne se sentait pas bien sinon il ne serait pas coucher à même le sol à lutter contre l'inconscience !

- Bon, je vais t'aider à te relever dans ce cas.

Le professeur prit Harry par les bras et le redressa. Celui-ci avait la tête qui tournait un peu, et il voyait flou, ses lunettes étant tombées dans sa chute.

- C'est bon, tu te sens mieux Harry ? Ça va aller ?

Pressé de ne plus être le point de mire de tous les élèves, il acquiesça brièvement, essayant de discerner ses lunettes sur le sol.

Le professeur était parti voir d'autres élèves qui avaient chuté, et ne s'intéressait déjà plus à lui.

- C'est ce que tu cherches Potter ?

Drago se tenait devant lui, avec ce qui semblait être sa paire de lunette dans la main, tendue vers lui.

Harry les récupéra, touchant au passage la paume du Serpentard, ce qui lui donna des frissons, mais il ne put s'empêcher de le remercier avec un ton rancunier.

- Allez Potter ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne rêves pas d'un duel épique ? C'est l'occasion de vraiment se mesurer l'un à l'autre, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si tu es en manque de sensations fortes Malefoy, ce n'est pas mon cas ! Des duels épiques, j'en ai quelque uns à mon actif, et j'aurais préféré ne les avoir jamais vécus !

- Bien ! Dans ce cas, ennuyons-nous à mourir !

Drago avait craché ces quelques mots avec mépris, et était reparti d'un pas vif à sa place.

Le reste du cours se passa comme prévu par Drago, ennuyeux à mourir. Le coeur n'y était plus, et ils se contentaient de sorts de première année, si simples qu'il aurait fallut faire exprès de rater son sort de protection pour être atteint.

Lorsque le professeur sonna la fin du cours, Drago partit sans un mot ni un regard pour le Survivant.

Il rejoignit Hermione qui rayonnait, et Ron qui baillait.

- Alors ?

- Millicent ne me fait plus peur ! Elle a raté tous ses sorts de défense et d'attaque ! Je lui ai fait mordre la poussière Harry !

Hermione était si surexcitée et fière d'elle qu'elle sautillait presque sur place, comme lorsqu'elle avait la réponse à une question très difficile. Ron quant à lui s'était tourné les pouces, Goyle ne connaissant aucun sort d'attaque ou de défense.

- Mais toi Harry ? Cette sale fouine de Malefoy a encore triché ! Sans ça, il n'aurait jamais pu te battre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, je... je ne sais pas, je n'étais pas dans mon assiette. Il faut dire qu'il a un très bon niveau.

Ron ouvrit grand les yeux à cette révélation. Harry, lui, ignorait pourquoi il avait pris la défense de Malefoy. Il était blessé de ce qui s'était passé, et craignait que le rapprochement minime de la veille soit complètement réduit à néant.

* * *

**Alors, Drago est toujours aussi compliqué à cerner hein ? XD**


	13. Premier baiser

**Bonjour à tous :)**

**Que vois-je ? Seulement 4 review ? Comment vous êtes trop cruels avec moi XD Pour la peine je vous mets qu'un tout petit chapitre ! (enfin, j'ai pas trop le choix surtout, c'est celui qui vient après le douze, je choisi pas^^)**

**Je vais un peu moins vite dans mes parutions pour le moments parce que je suis très occupées, et que j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire depuis plus de deux semaines. Donc pour pas perdre mon avance (j'ai 21 chapitres d'écrits) bah je limite^^ Mais promis, je m'y remets bientôt^^**

* * *

**13. Premier baiser. **

* * *

- Dumbledore m'a dit que je vous trouverai ici. Désolé du retard.

Stanislas attendait le petit groupe à la sortie du club de duel. Il avait les traits tirés, et l'air plus mécontent que jamais.

- Bonjour Stan, j'espère que ça va mieux.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas Potter ! lâcha l'homme en jetant un regard menaçant à Tom.

Harry regretta aussitôt son élan de gentillesse. Il savait que la femme de l'Auror était souffrante, mais peut-être avait-il été maladroit de lui en parler. Vu la façon qu'il avait eue de répondre et de regarder Tom, il se douta que l'homme n'appréciait pas qu'il soit au courant.

- Il s'est passé pas mal de choses ce week-end apparemment...

Un silence gêné s'installa dans le petit groupe. La présence de l'Auror patibulaire alourdissait nettement l'ambiance, et Harry sentit son moral baisser à nouveau. Son week-end de "vacances" était bel et bien fini, et savoir qu'il n'en aurait peut-être plus d'autres jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire lui comprima les poumons.

oOo

Alors que les deux Aurors s'entretenaient à la suite du groupe, Hermione Ron et Harry restaient silencieux.

- Vous avez des nouvelles concernant Mr Malefoy ?

Le nom attira immédiatement l'attention du trio, qui espéra découvrir le mystère qui planait sur l'incarcération du père de Drago.

- Non Tom, juste que...

L'Auror vérifia que les trois amis ne pouvaient pas entendre et grogna de mécontentement lorsqu'il vit qu'ils ne parlaient pas, sans doute attentifs à leur conversation.

- Nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Le ton catégorique n'acceptait aucune réplique, aussi Tom n'en fit pas.

Harry fulminait contre cet Auror aussi infecte que Rogue, et mourait d'envie d'en savoir plus. Peut-être qu'en questionnant Monsieur Weasley... ?

En parlant de Weasley, Ginny apparut dans le champ de vision de Harry.

Elle croisa son regard, et il y lut de la peine, ainsi qu'une farouche volonté.

- Harry, je peux te parler ?

Alors que Ron, ignorant l'inclinaison de sa soeur envers Harry, trouva la requête de sa jeune soeur saugrenue, Hermione lui lança un petit sourire d'encouragement.

- Je...

Harry allait refuser, prétextant qu'ils ne pourraient pas avoir de conversation privée, mais la lueur de tristesse qu'il capta dans les yeux de la rouquine l'en dissuada.

- Tom, Stan, j'ai besoin de parler seul à seul avec Ginny, je resterai à proximité.

- Non ! Après ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour, nous ne te quitterons pas d'une semelle !

- Stan, voyons, c'est la petite de Arthur Weasley, tu crois pas qu'il ne risque rien ?

Stan sembla fortement peser le pour et le contre, et finit par l'y autoriser d'un geste vif de la tête.

Harry s'éloigna alors, suivi de Ginny, et ils sortirent dans la cour intérieure, surveillés de loin par les Aurors restés dans le couloir ouvert sur la cour.

Le silence qui s'était instauré entre eux persista jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent place près d'un arbre, à l'écart des autres.

- Harry, je suis désolée pour la dernière fois, je ne voulais pas te brusquer, j'ai perdu la tête, je ne savais plus ce que je disais.

- Inutile de t'excuser Ginny, je... j'ai été très surpris à vrai dire... et je suis conscient de ne pas avoir réagi comme tu l'attendais mais...

- Chut...

Ginny avait délicatement posé les doigts sur les lèvres de Harry, l'empêchant de continuer sa phrase.

Leur regard s'accrocha de nouveau comme lors du match de Quidditch, et plus rien ne compta. Harry vit comme dans un rêve Ginny approcher doucement son beau visage du sien, et remplacer ses doigts par ses lèvres, douces et chaudes.

Instinctivement, la bouche de Harry s'entrouvrit au contact de la langue aventureuse de Ginny, qui voulait plus qu'un simple baiser.

Bientôt, celle d'Harry vint la caresser doucement, timidement, leur procurant à tous les deux de vives émotions.

Les mains du Gryffondor trouvèrent tout naturellement leur place sur les hanches de la jeune fille qui colla son corps au sien, encouragée par le geste de Harry.

Tout en continuant leur baiser qui se faisait de plus en plus intense, Ginny fit glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure en bataille du brun, et elle put le sentir frissonner contre son corps, puis se raidir, avant de s'écarter vivement d'elle.

Elle revint brusquement à la réalité et ne comprit pas son geste. Mais bien sûr, comment aurait-elle pu se douter que les caresses qu'elle lui avait données avaient fait surgir en lui l'image du blond, lui prodiguant les mêmes soins ?

Harry était essoufflé et perdu. Comment pouvait-il ressentir des sensations si intenses lorsqu'il était avec Ginny ? Et pourquoi par Merlin avait-il dû tout gâcher en pensant au blond ?

Il osa croiser son regard et y vit perler des larmes. Il se sentit terriblement fautif, parce que malgré l'évidente alchimie qu'il y avait entre eux, il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment amoureux.

Lorsqu'elle s'agrippa soudain à sa chemise pour tenter de plaquer à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, pour retrouver les sensations éprouvées précédemment, il dut la maintenir fermement et la repousser. Il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas recommencer, et il sentait que la magie de l'instant s'était évanouie au moment où le blond avait fait irruption dans sa tête.

Soudain, le visage de la jeune fille se crispa et se remplit de fureur, alors qu'elle regardait quelque chose sur Harry.

- C'est pour ça ! C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas de moi ! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ?

Harry ne comprenait pas la réaction de Ginny. Certes, elle avait des raisons d'être bouleversée en voyant que les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui n'étaient pas partagés, mais de là à hurler des choses sans queue ni tête...

- Est-ce que Ron et Hermione sont au courant ? Non, ils m'en auraient parlé...

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes à la fin ? s'impatienta Harry qui détestait la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

Les cris stridents de la rouquine commençaient à alerter pas mal de curieux, et Harry osa à peine jeter un regard vers les Aurors qui patientaient avec Hermione et Ron, de peur de mourir de honte, surtout en repensant au fait qu'ils avaient dû assister, médusés pour la plupart, dont Ron assurément, au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé.

- Ça ! Tu vas me faire croire que c'est arrivé par magie ?

Ginny, en empoignant la chemise de Harry, avait dévoilé son cou, laissant apparaître une marque violacée dont il ignorait la présence...

- Tu sors déjà avec une fille ! Ne nie pas, les suçons, ça n'arrive pas tout seuls, gronda-t-elle de fureur.

Le coeur d'Harry bondit dans sa poitrine. Instinctivement, il porta la main à l'emplacement que Ginny fixait, et dans le même temps, il regarda dans la direction de ses amis, priant pour qu'ils n'aient rien entendu.

- Gin', arrête, supplia-t-il presque. Je... oui, je suis désolé, mais s'il te plait, n'en parle pas, je ne veux pas que...

Harry bafouillait et s'empêtrait dans ses explications, n'arrivant pas à rassembler ses esprits.

Son air alarmé eut pour résultat de calmer l'emportement de Ginny. Elle le regardait, suspicieuse, de la colère toujours au fond des yeux cependant.

- Tu l'aimes ? demanda-t-elle avec hargne.

- Je, je l'ignore, non, ou oui, je ne sais pas... C'est très compliqué à vrai dire.

- Qui est-elle ? dit-elle d'un ton accusateur.

- Je.. je ne peux pas en parler.

- Pourquoi ?

- S'il te plait Gin', si... si tu tiens à moi, arrête tout de suite.

Harry se sentit misérable de jouer avec les sentiments de celle qu'il considérait comme une demi-sœur, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Si Hermione et Ron étaient au courant, ils lui poseraient certainement un million de question, et peut-être même finiraient-ils par découvrir la terrible vérité ?

Les larmes de Ginny laissaient des sillons sur ses joues, mais elle restait silencieuse, elle ne sanglotait pas. C'est tout en restant digne qu'elle dit à Harry qu'il la décevait énormément, avant de partir, en courant, à l'opposé de Hermione et Ron.

Il ignorait si elle tairait sa "découverte" mais il l'espérait vraiment. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus de tout ce qui lui arrivait.

Avant de retourner vers ses amis, il prit bien soin de refermer le col de sa chemise, et se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé à examiner son cou.

- Alors Potty a une amoureuse ? Si c'est pas mignon, railla Drago.

Harry sursauta et chercha le blond des yeux. Il vit qu'un pied dépassait du tronc de l'arbre, et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se demander depuis combien de temps Drago était assis derrière l'arbre, ce dernier s'était relevé avec grâce.

Harry rougit furieusement, mais sans savoir si c'était de colère ou de savoir que le blond avait entendu et peut-être vu tout ce qui venait de se passer.

- Je crois que ta copine la rouquine t'en veut, tu ne penses pas ?

- La ferme Malefoy ! Si tu n'as rien d'intelligent à dire, tu peux partir.

- Tu es si mignon quand tu es énervé pourtant, minauda-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, il savait parfaitement pourquoi ses joues le brûlaient. Le blond s'amusait à le draguer, c'était assez... déconcertant.

- Tu vas raconter à la belette et la Sang-de-Bourbe ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de l'appeler comme ça !

- Je demandais juste... Si tu ne comptes pas leur en parler, trouve vite une excuse, parce qu'ils arrivent presque en courant.

Drago ricana avant de récupérer son sac posé sur le sol, et de partir en direction du château.

oOo

- Harry !

- Harry ! Ma soeur ! Vous...!

- Oui Ron, on est au courant, lâcha Hermione en roulant des yeux devant son air ahuri.

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé voyons ? Tu as encore trouvé le moyen de la faire pleurer !

- C'est pas de ma faute Hermione, je ... enfin...

Ron sembla retrouver ses esprits lorsqu'il s'inquiéta pour sa soeur.

- Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? Et toi Hermione ? Et pourquoi elle est partie en pleurant, et qu'elle t'a crié dessus ?

Ron qui jusqu'à maintenant était resté la bouche bée de stupeur, ne pouvait plus empêcher les questions de sortir de ses lèvres.

- Je... c'est une longue histoire, dit Harry en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Je préférerais parler de ça plus tard si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Bien si ça me dérange, je veux tout savoir, maintenant !

- Plus tard Ron ! Je comprends que tu t'inquiètes pour ta soeur, mais je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien de grave. Maintenant, j'aimerais bien qu'on me laisse tranquille. C'est trop demander ?

Hermione et Ron qui s'apprêtaient à parler s'arrêtèrent net, et le regardèrent, mécontents.

- Donc tu vas nous demander gentiment de la fermer dès que tu n'as pas envie d'aborder un sujet, cracha Ron, sa voix vibrant de fureur. On en a marre Harry ! Tu ne nous dis plus rien, tu nous caches des choses, dès qu'on veut savoir, tu t'enfuis ou tu t'énerves ! On est tes meilleurs amis, oui ou non ?

Ron avait dit ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, et Hermione acquiesçait ses paroles, bien qu'elle aurait préféré lui exposer leurs griefs plus posément.

Harry comprenait sa réaction, mais il n'avait plus la patience de faire en sorte que les choses s'arrangent.

Furieux, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les Aurors, sans même leur dire un mot, tant la réaction de Ron l'avait énervé.

- C'est ça, t'as raison ! Défile-toi une fois de plus ! Tu vas rejoindre tes nouveaux amis, comme Malefoy peut-être !

- Ron, je t'en prie, tenta de le raisonner Hermione.

- Quoi Hermione ? Il ne nous dit rien mais il y a pas trois minutes, il était en grande conversation avec quelqu'un qu'il est censé détester ! Et ils ne se disputent même plus, pour ce qu'on en sait, il pourrait très bien nous avoir tourné le dos pour se ranger du côté de V...

- Ron ! Arrête ! Tu ne parles pas sérieusement. Harry ne ferait jamais ça, c'est injuste de dire une chose pareille.

Ron avait le visage fermé. Il suivait des yeux Harry, accompagné des deux gardes du corps, puis partit seul en direction de la tour des Gryffondor, avant de se raviser et de partir vers les cachots.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé :)**

**Gros bisous :)**


	14. Coeur brisé

**Coucou les loulous :)**

**Parce que je vous aime beaucoup et que j'ai envie de vous faire plaisir (j'espère XD), je vous mets la suite :)**

**Par contre, les prochains chapitres ne sont pas encore corrigés, donc ils risque de mettre un peu de temps ;)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**14. Coeur brisé.**

* * *

Harry marchait d'un pas furieux à travers le château, suivi, comme d'habitude, par les Aurors. Au bout de la troisième fois où il passa devant la statue de la Sorcière Borgne, après avoir emprunté divers chemins, il décida qu'il était temps qu'il se calme et qu'il arrête de se donner en spectacle.

Il était hors de question qu'il retourne dans sa salle commune, ni dans son dortoir, car il ne voulait surtout pas risquer de voir l'un ou l'autre, voire pire, ses deux amis, sous peine de se montrer encore plus désagréable, ce qui ne lui déplairait pas...

Il croisa Colin Crivey qui sortait de la bibliothèque, noyé sous une pile de livre plus haute et plus lourde que lui !

- Harry ! Salut mon vieux ! Je t'ai vu à l'entraînement, tu étais remarquable, mais je n'en doutais pas ! Si j'avais eu mon appareil sous la main…

Colin exaspérait Harry, comment pouvait on avoir un tel débit de parole, ainsi qu'une telle obsession pour une personne ?

- Tu fais quoi ? Je peux te tenir compagnie si tu veux ? Je dois apporter ces livres au professeur Rogue, tu peux venir avec moi si tu as envie !

- Non merci Colin, je n'ai pas la tête à ... (dire qu'il n'avait pas la tête à le supporter aurait été très méchant, même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas, mais il préféra éviter de se fâcher avec toutes les personnes qu'il croisait) ... voir le professeur Rogue !

- Je te comprends ! J'aurais préféré éviter également, mais il m'a surpris en train de...

Colin s'arrêta soudain de parler, devenant rouge comme une tomate.

- De toute façon, je ne veux rien te cacher. J'étais en train de regarder les photos que j'ai prises de toi à ton dernier entraînement de Quidditch, elles sont tellement...

- Ok, je dois te laisser Colin. A plus tard.

Harry accéléra le pas, ne voulant absolument pas connaitre les détails de ce qu'il faisait avec ses photos.

- Désolé d'interrompre votre course à travers tout le château, dit soudain Stan avec un ton à faire frémir Neville, mais est-ce que vous avez bientôt fini ? C'est déjà assez pénible d'être là, alors d'être là à errer sans but...

Malgré le regard ouvertement hostile qu'il lança à l'Auror, il garda le silence.

Stan avait raison, cette comédie ridicule avait assez duré, mais impossible d'arrêter sous prétexte que l'Auror le lui avait demandé ! Pour ne pas perdre la face, il pointa la bibliothèque du menton et répondit qu'ils étaient arrivés, puisqu'il devait faire son devoir de potions.

Cependant, le regard sceptique de l'Auror ne passa pas inaperçu, et Harry poussa la porte d'entrée si fort qu'il fut réprimandé par Mrs Pince.

oOo

Ron ignorait encore ce qui lui avait pris, mais il était trop tard. Seul au milieu du couloir menant aux cachots, avec Drago à l'autre bout, il pouvait difficilement faire demi-tour sans perdre la face !

Il y avait pourtant neuf chances sur dix pour que le Serpentard se soit trouvé ailleurs, mais non, il fallait qu'il soit là alors qu'il venait de se dégonfler !

Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et fonça droit sur Malefoy, qui le regardait, entre l'amusement et l'impatience.

- Malefoy !

- Belette ! répondit-il sur le même ton.

Ron trop habitué à se voir affublé de ce surnom, et ne venant pas pour ça, n'y prêta même pas attention.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Harry ?

- Mmm, si tu savais... Mais tu peux préciser ta question, qui sait, on ne pense peut-être pas du tout à la même chose...

Ron se sentit soudain très bête. Oui, il avait voulu provoquer Harry en lui disant qu'il parlait plus à la fouine qu'à eux, et qu'il ferait mieux d'être ami avec lui, mais tout ceci était tellement ridicule maintenant qu'il y pensait.

- Je... De quoi parliez-vous tout à l'heure ? Depuis quand vous vous adressez la parole sans vous insulter ?

Ron avait l'impression de patauger dans la mélasse, surtout depuis que Malefoy le regardait avec arrogance.

- Ce que nous disions ne te regarde pas. En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

- En quoi ça m'intéresse ? Ça m'intéresse tout simplement parce que Harry est mon meilleur ami, que toi, on te déteste, et qu'il parle plus avec toi qu'avec moi !

- Nous y voilà donc, tu viens me taper une crise de jalousie ? Si tu allais faire ta crise existentielle ailleurs ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, Weasmoche.

- Arrête de... tu n'as pas nié que vous parliez normalement !

Ron ouvrit grand la bouche, en voyant son pire cauchemar devenir réalité sous ses yeux. Harry et Malefoy se parlaient, ça ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : la pression qu'Harry avait sur les épaules avait fini par l'emporter, et il allait se perdre indubitablement ! Peut-être même que c'était trop tard, qu'il ne comptait plus combattre Voldemort !

- Tu n'imagines même pas tout ce qu'on fait ensemble !

- Ah ouais, et on peut savoir quoi ? rugit Ron, écarlate de colère.

- On couche ensemble bien sûr !

Ron, d'abord au bord de l'apoplexie, devint subitement livide, mais peu à peu, il reprit des couleurs prenant conscience que ce que Malefoy venait de dire était tellement stupide qu'il faillit en rire.

- Arrête donc de prendre tes désirs pour une réalité, il y a qu'un tordu comme toi pour raconter des choses aussi risibles !

- Étrange, moi qui pensais que tu me croirais sur parole, dit Drago avec sa voix traînante. Maintenant le rouquin, retourne d'où tu viens très rapidement. J'ai la baguette qui me démange et tu n'es ni un binoclard balafré, ni accompagné d'Auror pour te défendre, donc ne tente pas le diable. Après tout, tu es seul dans les cachots des Serpentard, un accident est si vite arrivé.

- C'est ça ! Le grand méchant Malefoy va me manger ! Tu as toujours une trop haute estime de toi Malefoy ! J'ai assez respiré le même air que toi, je m'en vais de toute façon.

Ron se retourna et partit, prenant soin de mettre discrètement la main dans sa poche pour y empoigner sa baguette, au cas où...

Il n'aurait pas pu le jurer, mais il avait bel et bien l'impression que pour la première fois de leurs années d'études, les menaces du blond n'étaient pas vaines.

Il sentit comme un poids peser sur son estomac. Il fallait qu'il en parle à Hermione, même si elle n'y croirait jamais...

oOo

Harry était resté à la bibliothèque à griffonner sur un parchemin jusqu'à la fermeture. Il ne s'était jamais autant ennuyé, et les soupirs de plus en plus appuyés de Stan ne l'avaient pas aidé à se calmer.

Il avait voulu sauter le repas, pour être sûr de ne pas voir Hermione et Ron, mais c'en avait été de trop pour Stan qui l'avait enguirlandé copieusement en disant que leur faire perdre leur temps était une chose, mais jeûner, s'en était une autre.

Peu désireux de s'attirer encore davantage les foudres de l'Auror, Harry s'était résolu à se rendre dans la Grande Salle, mais au lieu de sa place habituelle, il avait préféré se mettre près d'un groupe de première année.

Après le repas, alors qu'il se demandait où est-ce qu'il pourrait bien se rendre, les grognements de l'Auror l'incitèrent à retourner à son dortoir, même si le couvre-feu n'était pas encore arrivé.

Après tout, quitte à être énervé contre la terre entière, autant l'être tout seul au moins.

Il fut heureux de ne voir personne dans la salle commune, mais tiqua lorsqu'il vit Ron traverser la chambre de la salle de bain à son lit.

Il ignorait si son ami ne l'avait pas vu ou s'il l'avait délibérément ignoré, mais il eut la confirmation de sa seconde hypothèse quand il alla sur son lit, et que Ron ferma rapidement les rideaux entourant le sien.

oOo

La pleine lune éclairait la chambre, empêchant Harry de trouver le sommeil. Ça, et le fait qu'il se remémorait sans cesse sa dispute avec son meilleur ami, et son duel avec Drago.

Plus il y réfléchissait, et plus il se disait que d'une certaine manière, le Serpentard avait fait un geste vers lui, en lui proposant de se mesurer, comme deux égaux. Peut-être voulait-il lui faire comprendre par là que les choses avaient définitivement changé entre eux, et qu'il ne le considérait plus comme un ennemi, mais un compagnon de jeu ?

L'espoir lui étreignit le coeur, ainsi que la peur d'être déçu.

oOo

La cloche de la tour Nord venait de sonner 4 heures, et Harry ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Il pensait à Drago, à ses bras, dans lesquels il pourrait se blottir, à ses lèvres, qu'il pourrait picorer, à ses cheveux, qu'il pourrait caresser... Chaque pensée l'amenant au blond lui faisait bondir le coeur dans la poitrine.

Il avait envie de le voir, besoin même. Il savait qu'une fois dans les bras du blond, plus rien n'aurait d'importance, et c'est justement ce qui lui fallait. Sans réfléchir, il récupéra sa cape et sortit du dortoir.

C'est avec une extrême prudence qu'il se glissa jusqu'au couloir, et se faufila à travers le château.

A proximité de la chambre du Serpentard, il tilta que ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir parce qu'il voulait être en compagnie du blond que c'était la même chose pour lui. Il se mordit la lèvre, en proie à un dilemme épineux. Soit il réveillait Drago, qui assurément le prendrait mal, soit il repartait d'où il venait, mais sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil par la suite, il en était certain.

Après tout, il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien, au point où il en était, il pouvait tenter sa chance, sans compter qu'il serait fixé sur la nature du "message" que Drago avait voulu lui faire passer en cours de duel.

oOo

A peine les trois petits coups sur la porte furent donnés que son coeur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Il se tenait anxieux devant la porte, guettant les bruits intérieurs.

Un affreux doute s'empara de lui. Et s'il n'était pas seul ? Cette pensée suffit à le terrifier. Son souffle était bloqué dans sa trachée, et il parvenait difficilement à respirer. Le temps passait mais aucun son ne lui parvenait. Et si Drago n'était pas là ? Ou s'il n'avait pas entendu Harry frapper à sa porte ? Après tout, il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à sa visite, donc ça aurait été normal.

Le coeur gros, Harry fit demi-tour, après avoir attendu plusieurs minutes. Il était tellement déçu qu'il faillit ne pas entendre la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir.

- Potter ?

Harry sursauta et son coeur fondit comme neige au soleil lorsqu'il vit le Serpentard torse nu, avec les cheveux en bataille.

Il eut immédiatement envie d'y mettre ses mains, mais se retint, au prix d'un considérable effort.

- Heu... Désolé. Je te dérange ?

- Non bien sûr, je passe ma nuit debout à t'attendre.

Harry faillit sourire de joie avant de se morigéner intérieurement ! C'était de l'ironie à l'état pur, mais il aurait tellement voulu que ça soit vrai.

- Tu veux entrer j'imagine ?

Le ton du blond n'était pas froid, mais visiblement, quelque chose le dérangeait.

- Tu es seul ?

- Non mais plus on est de fous, plus on rit, c'est ce qu'on dit n'est-ce pas ?

Une fois de plus, Harry crut les paroles du Serpentard, avant de voir que la chambre était vide, lorsque ce dernier s'écarta pour l'inviter à entrer.

- Tu réponds toujours aux questions par un mensonge ?

- Non, juste aux questions bêtes.

Ça c'était dit... Harry ignorait ce qui le forçait à rester, mais il ne chercha pas à y résister. Il entra en frôlant Drago délibérément.

Il espéra que Drago le touche, l'embrasse mais fut déçu et frustré de voir que le Serpentard était venu se placer face à lui, et semblait attendre.

Quoi ? Il n'était pas sûr de le savoir, et espérait ne pas se tromper lorsqu'il prit les devants.

Jusqu'à maintenant, leur attirance avait été mutuelle, ou alors Drago avait fait le premier pas, aussi, il était craintif, ne sachant pas si Drago allait le repousser.

Il s'approcha lentement de lui, en essayant de garder son contrôle et de ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Drago ne le quittait pas des yeux, qui reflétaient quelque chose d'inexplicable. S'il ne le connaissait pas, il aurait pu tout aussi bien penser que ça pouvait être de l'ennui, de l'envie, de l'impatience, ou de la timidité, ce qui n'était pas très engageant à dire vrai.

Mais son désir pour le blond se fichait de tout le reste, il voulait simplement être assouvi.

Harry franchit donc le pas et posa ses lèvres à la base du cou de Drago, tout en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Il approfondit ses baisers mais le blond n'avait aucune réaction. Il restait droit, sans le repousser, mais sans l'encourager non plus.

Sa hardiesse était en train de le quitter, mais son envie la remplaçait déjà. Tant qu'il n'était pas repoussé à travers la pièce, il n'arrêterait pas !

Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux du blond, qu'il sentit frémir imperceptiblement, ce qui lui donna la force de continuer. Harry fit jouer sa langue et sa bouche jusqu'à sa mâchoire, puis jusqu'aux lèvres tant convoitées de Drago.

Harry les frôla, les embrassa délicatement, puis les lécha savamment, parvenant à s'immiscer à l'intérieur. Il ignorait si le manque de réaction du blond était un jeu, ou s'il le punissait pour avoir refusé de faire un duel digne de ce nom, mais peu importait, il comptait jouer lui aussi.

Il abandonna les lèvres de Drago puis s'agenouilla, gardant le contact visuel avec lui. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir faire preuve de tant d'audace, mais les sensations que ça lui procurait étaient exquises.

Harry frôla consciemment la bosse formée sous le boxer de Drago avant de déposer sa bouche devenue brûlante sur son ventre, traçant un sillon humide du bas jusqu'au nombril, qu'il explora de sa langue, reproduisant des va-et-vient significatifs. Il sourit malgré lui lorsqu'il entendit le blond pousser une petite exclamation, et sa propre verge durcit davantage.

Après s'être lassé de son nombril, il remonta jusqu'aux tétons du blond, qu'il mordilla délicatement, puis aspira, avant de retourner à sa bouche.

Harry regardait Drago avec une sorte de défi dans les yeux qui disait "Est-ce que tu réussiras à me résister encore longtemps ?

Au vu de la lueur de désir qui régnait dorénavant en maître dans le regard du Serpentard, il pariait que non.

Il sourit contre ses lèvres, mais n'essaya pas d'en forcer l'entrée. Il voulait que Drago vienne de lui-même.

Pour une fois, c'était lui qui contrôlait, lui qui faisait l'amour à Drago, et il trouvait ça terriblement excitant.

Sa verge commençait à être douloureuse et il la pressa contre le blond, qui finit par ouvrir les lèvres, accueillant enfin la langue de Harry qui joua immédiatement avec la sienne.

Son haleine était fraîche, elle sentait la menthe. Harry se plut à imaginer que si Drago avait mis tant de temps à ouvrir, c'était parce qu'il s'était préparé à ce qui allait suivre.

Leurs langues se mêlaient de plus en plus rapidement, à mesure que leurs bassins frottaient l'un contre l'autre.

Harry ne se lassait pas de parcourir de ses mains la peau du Serpentard, qui réagissait en frissonnant à son contact. Leur température en devenait presque insupportable. Finies les douceurs du début, la passion avait repris ses droits, et leurs membres se déchaînaient enfin. Comme trop longtemps contenus, leurs gestes se firent rapides, presque désordonnés, envieux d'assouvir un désir inextinguible.

Ils étaient nus sans même savoir qui avait enlevé quoi, le principal était que chaque parcelle de leur peau pouvait être en contact avec l'autre, qu'elle pouvait être embrassée, mordue, griffée par la passion dévorante. Le lit les avait accueillis tous deux enlacés, leurs jambes mêlées, leurs bouches scellées par un baiser interminable.

Harry prit le dessus. Il maintenait Drago sous lui, et la vue du Serpentard essoufflé, les joues rougies et les lèvres gonflées par le désir faillit le faire venir tant il le trouva beau en cet instant.

Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et lui rendit la pareille, en imprimant sa marque temporaire, tout en caressant l'intérieur des cuisses du Serpentard.

Mais il ne put aller plus loin, la poigne brusque de Drago avait même été douloureuse, et la surprise lui fit lâcher prise, aussi il se retrouva couché sous le Serpentard.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de parler pour faire comprendre à Harry que la chose n'était pas envisageable, ce qu'il accepta de bonne grâce en l'entourant de ses jambes, pour s'offrir à lui.

Un sourire victorieux s'afficha sur les lèvres du blond avant de disparaître rapidement, et Harry sut à ce moment là, qu'au delà du désir, il était amoureux du Serpentard.

La jouissance fut si puissante qu'il ne put empêcher un cri s'échapper de ses lèvres, avant de s'effondrer, encore tremblant, sur le matelas. Son souffle était tellement saccadé qu'il en avait mal aux côtes, mais peu lui importait, il se sentait tellement bien !

Drago avait roulé sur le côté, après avoir connu le même orgasme, et semblait dans le même état d'épuisement, mêlé à la plénitude.

oOo

Sa respiration était devenue plus lente, et il observait déjà Drago depuis quelques minutes. Le blond gardait les yeux fermés, et même s'il avait également retrouvé une respiration plus normale, il ne dormait pas. Il avait les bras croisés derrière sa tête, son corps toujours nu, entièrement offert à la vue de Harry.

Pris par une impulsion soudaine, Harry alla se blottir au creux de ses bras, en enlaçant son torse et en déposant sa tête sur son épaule, croyant mourir de bonheur d'être enfin à la place dont il rêvait depuis des jours.

Le blond ne dit rien, ne bougea pas, pourtant Harry n'aurait pas pu se tromper, tout son corps s'était raidi à se contact.

Il n'osa plus faire le moindre mouvement, se demandant la raison de ce soudain changement de comportement, mais Drago s'en chargea pour lui.

Il se dégagea un peu brusquement, et se leva, prétextant une soif urgente.

oOo

Harry le regarda se rendre jusqu'à la salle de bain, et entendit l'eau couler. Il se demanda ce qu'il avait fait de mal, mais ne vit pas...

Mal à l'aise, il se redressa un peu, et se couvrit avec les draps de soie qui étaient froissés au pied du lit.

L'attente lui semblait interminable. Il voulait des explications sur sa faute, qu'il puisse s'excuser et ainsi peut-être même reprendre où ils en étaient restés, mais une angoisse sourde grandissait de plus en plus dans son coeur.

Drago revint finalement, couvert d'un peignoir aux armoiries des Serpentard, s'étant visiblement passé de l'eau sur le visage.

Sa voix était dure lorsqu'il prit la parole :

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire comme ça Potter ?

Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce ton, ni même à ce regard noir que lui renvoyait Drago. Il ouvrit la bouche mais resta muet, ne comprenant toujours pas où il voulait en venir.

- Tu t'imagines quoi là exactement ? Qu'on est un petit couple, que tu vas m'appeler mon roudoudou et que je t'appellerai mon sucre d'orge ?

Harry était abasourdi par ce qu'il entendait, et une tristesse infinie s'empara de lui.

- Drago je...

- Drago je quoi ? Pitié, si tu prononces les trois mots que j'imagine que tu vas dire, je te lance un Avada !

Harry fut honteux lorsqu'il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Comment, après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, pouvait-il être si cruel ?

- Ah pas de ça ! Potty, si j'avais voulu être emmerdé par une gonzesse qui chiale au moindre truc, je serais avec une Poufsouffle à l'heure qu'il est !

La peine et la douleur laissait petit à petit la place à la colère et à la haine. Comment osait-il se servir de lui et le jeter comme ça ensuite ? Il sécha rageusement ses larmes avec le dos de sa main, et se releva rapidement pour regrouper ses vêtements éparpillés partout sur le sol.

Drago le regardait sans rien dire. Il affichait juste un rictus suffisant qui enlaidissait son visage qui était pourtant si sublime quand il prenait du plaisir.

Si des larmes continuaient de couler sur les joues du Gryffondor, elles étaient dûes à la rage et à l'humiliation. De folles idées se bousculaient dans sa tête, allant des sortilèges offensifs aux sortilèges Impardonnables, et il espérait qu'il réussirait à se contrôler une fois qu'il aurait remis la main sur sa baguette.

- Mais tu t'attendais à quoi bordel ? Tu croyais sérieusement que ça irait plus loin que le sexe ? Tu étais où toutes ses années où on s'est détestés ?

- Ferme-la Malefoy ! Et chez moi, les gens qui se détestent ne couchent pas ensemble ! Souvent ! Mais rassure-toi, je ne viendrai plus t'importuner !

- Tu veux parier ? ricana cruellement Drago. Et merci d'éviter les poèmes enflammés, les lettres d'amour à rallonge, et les boites de chocolat déposées devant ma porte de chambre.

- Espèce de connard ! Tu es encore plus abject que je ne l'imaginais !

Les mots du blond étaient trop durs à entendre. Alors qu'il pensait avoir enfin trouvé le bonheur ultime, il voyait ses espoirs piétinés par ce crétin arrogant !

Harry s'était habillé à la hâte, renfilant rageusement ses vêtements, et avait ouvert la porte de la chambre tout aussi brutalement, décidé à partir le plus loin et le plus vite possible cet endroit de malheur !

- Potty !

Harry fut tenté de ne pas s'arrêter, ni de se retourner, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

- Au fait, merci de garder ton copain en laisse la prochaine fois !

Il ignorait si c'était dû à la colère ou autre, mais il ne saisissait rien aux propos du Serpentard.

Son regard interrogatif le fit comprendre à Drago qui enchaîna :

- Je parle de ta belette qui est venu me demander des comptes sur notre "relation".

Il accentua volontairement le mot, en le prononçant avec un rictus moqueur.

- Je ne suis au courant de rien, alors si tu as quelque chose à lui dire, fais-le toi même, t'es un grand garçon !

- Je voudrais bien Potty, mais c'est à ses risques et périls, il a déjà failli faire une attaque quand je lui ai dit qu'on couchait ensemble, alors imagine !

Tout tourna à une vitesse affolante autour de Harry. Il eut la nausée et ses jambes faillirent lâcher sous son poids.

Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ?

- Tu mens ! Je ne te crois pas !

Harry aurait crié si un sanglot n'avait pas brisé sa voix. Sa vue se brouilla de nouveau, rendant flou le visage au sourire suffisant de Drago.

- Demande-lui, tu verras bien. Enfin, il risque peut-être de t'en vouloir et de refuser de te parler, qui sait...

Harry avait l'impression que le monde s'écroulait sous ses pieds. Il finit par sortir de la chambre comme un automate, sans même claquer la porte comme il l'avait prévu initialement.

* * *

**Alors ? XD Vous en savez un peu plus sur ce que pense le blondinet ptdr ! Mais bon... XD**


	15. Discussions

**Bonjour à tous :)**

**Merci à mes correctrices pour leur rapidité :)**

**En avant pour la lecture !^^**

* * *

**15. Discussion.**

* * *

Harry ignorait comment il avait eu la présence d'esprit de se cacher sous sa cape, et encore moins celle de se rendre jusqu'à la porte de son dortoir. Il avait l'impression que tout le chemin parcouru n'avait été qu'une longue chute sans fin, laissant apparaître un tas d'images confuses, comme Ron qui vomissait de dégoût de savoir qu'il couchait avec Drago, Hermione qui refusait de lui parler et le regardait comme s'il était un monstre, les élèves, le montrant du doigt, en riant ou grimaçant. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était les paroles de Drago, les regards et mimiques d'aversion qu'il lui adressait de temps à autre et ces terribles vérités qu'il avait toujours refusées de voir. Cette haine que le blond avait pour lui, cette envie d'uniquement prendre du bon temps, ce rictus méprisant lorsqu'il avait voulu un geste tendre de sa part...

Les larmes n'avaient cessé de couler sur ses joues, de rage, de tristesse, de honte...

Il avait toujours trouvé ridicule l'expression "avoir le coeur en miette" mais elle prenait soudain un écho différent maintenant que c'était ce qu'il ressentait.

Pour couronner le tout, Tom faisait les cent pas devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, l'empêchant de rentrer dans le dortoir.

Il devrait se trouver un endroit où rester jusqu'au matin...

oOo

Harry ne dormit pas durant le reste de sa nuit, il était resté prostré dans un renfoncement sombre, à quelque couloirs de son dortoir, là où personne n'allait jamais. Ses yeux le tiraillaient, autant de fatigue que des larmes qui n'avaient cessé de couler. Lorsque la sonnerie du réveil s'activa, il s'étira pour réveiller ses membres endoloris d'avoir gardé la même position des heures durant, et se rapprocha du tableau de la Grosse Dame.

A la première personne qui sortit, il s'engouffra dans la salle commune et monta directement au dortoir.

La réaction de ses amis l'avait tenu éveillé toute la nuit, et il s'était imaginé mille et un scénarios, tous plus atroces les uns que les autres. Son coeur se serrait à l'idée d'être pris à parti par Ron, devant tous les autres garçons du dortoir, mais au point où il en était, à quoi bon retarder ce moment ?

Il franchit la porte de la chambre sans sa cape, ce qui fit lever quelques sourcils.

- Harry, j'ignorais que tu étais sorti ! Tu as dû te lever très tôt.

- Où alors il est sorti très tard, Neville, sourit Dean avec un air de conspirateur. Dis-nous tout Harry ! Où étais tu ?

Ils avaient l'air comme d'habitude, aussi enjoué à l'idée qu'un Gryffondor ait pu enfreindre le règlement, ou inquiet, dans le cas de Neville.

- Je...

- Si vous arrivez à obtenir une réponse, vous aurez beaucoup plus de chance que moi, intervint Ron avec amertume. Il est très difficile de savoir ce qu'il fait ces temps-ci !

Ron s'était retourné vers Harry, en le fixant sombrement.

Dean et Neville furent surpris par la réaction de Ron, mais sentant qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, ils retournèrent discrètement à leurs occupations.

- Il faut qu'on parle...

Harry et Ron avaient pris la parole en même temps. En d'autres circonstances, ils en auraient souri, mais le moment n'était pas à la bonne humeur.

oOo

Harry avait passé la journée à se poser mille questions. Indubitablement, Ron était au courant et il voulait des explications. Malheureusement, Drago n'avait pas menti sur ce point.

Ils avaient convenu au petit déjeuner de se voir tous les trois, avec Hermione, le soir même, dans le dortoir, à l'abri des oreilles des Aurors.

Harry redoutait autant ce moment qu'il l'espérait. Il regrettait l'époque où ils n'avaient pas de secrets les uns pour les autres, et où ils partageaient tout. Mais est-ce que tout pourrait redevenir comme avant maintenant que Ron, et certainement Hermione, savaient ?

La fin des cours approchait à grands pas, et l'humeur de Harry ne cessait de changer. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de la journée, évitant même de regarder Ron et Hermione en cours, alors qu'il était la plupart du temps à leur table. Hormis la discussion qu'il s'apprêtait à avoir, il ne pouvait pas ôter de son esprit la nuit dernière. Autant les sensations inédites que provoquait l'amour avec quelqu'un qu'on aimait pleinement étaient grisantes, qu'autant la déchirure qu'on éprouvait lorsqu'on savait que ce sentiment était loin d'être réciproque, même pire, qu'il était considéré par celui qu'on aimait comme ridicule, était déprimante...

Pour son "bonheur", il n'avait pas croisé Drago. Et c'était bien mieux ainsi puisqu'il ignorait s'il aurait réussi à garder son calme et à ne pas sangloter comme un bébé… Il se détestait d'être faible à ce point !

oOo

Tom sifflotait depuis un moment déjà, il devait trouver l'ambiance bien trop ennuyeuse à son goût. Comment l'en blâmer puisque personne n'avait ouvert la bouche depuis la sortie du cours de métamorphose ?

Harry voyait de temps en temps Ron et Hermione lui jeter des regards rapides, mais il refusait de les regarder en face. Voir leur dégoût ou leur pitié se refléter dans leurs yeux serait déjà bien assez difficile quand ils parleraient dans quelques instants...

oOo

Alors qu'il gravissait les escaliers qui le menaient à sa chambre, Harry sentit la boule formée dans son estomac se faire de plus en plus douloureuse. Ron et Hermione le suivaient, toujours en silence, mais il avait décidé de ne pas entamer la conversation.

Le dortoir était vide, ce qui était normal à cette heure. Au moins ils seraient tranquilles, même si de toute façon, ils allaient lancer un sort de silence pour que personne n'entendent ce qu'ils avaient à se dire.

Harry se dirigea droit vers son lit et y prit place, suivi par Ron et Hermione, mal à l'aise.

Après quelques secondes où personne n'osa prendre la parole, Hermione fit le premier pas, comme toujours, ne pouvant cependant pas s'empêcher de garder les yeux baissés sur les manches de son pull qu'elle triturait depuis un bon moment.

- Harry nous...

Hermione jeta un regard demandant clairement de l'aide à Ron. Elle semblait en proie à l'incertitude, et ne savait pas par où commencer, mais ça, ça n'étonnait pas Harry.

Après tout, comment aurait-il réagit s'il avait appris qu'elle couchait avec Parkinson, ou Ron avec Neville ?

- Harry, je sais que nous nous sommes quittés fâchés la dernière fois, mais il faut comprendre que...

Ron n'avait pas l'air plus débrouillard sur la façon d'amener les choses...

Harry soupira, il aurait voulu que ses amis l'accusent directement, qu'ils puissent enfin percer l'abcès ! Mais non, ils bafouillaient !

- Dites-moi franchement ce dont vous voulez me parler, ça sera plus simple, lâcha-t-il avec un soupir de résignation.

Après un dernier regard d'encouragement envers Hermione, Ron prit de nouveau la parole :

- Voilà... L'autre jour, après que tu soies parti, j'ai été... enfin, je suis tombé sur... enfin, non, j'ai été demander des comptes à Malefoy !

"_Nous y voilà_" pensa tristement Harry, bien que cette révélation l'agaça. De quel droit Ron avait-il été mêler Drago à leurs histoires ?

- Et ?

La voix de Harry n'avait été qu'un murmure, se sentant déjà condamné d'avance.

- Et bien, ce qu'il m'a dit m'a fait penser que... J'ai pris conscience que nous n'avions pas été des amis à la hauteur !

Harry crut tellement avoir mal entendu qu'il regarda Ron pour la première fois depuis qu'il parlait !

- Comment ça ? dit-il bêtement, sa bouche lui donnant l'impression de pendre lamentablement.

- Harry, ce que Ron veut dire, c'est que nous nous inquiétons vraiment pour toi.

- En fait... je pense qu'il est normal que tu réagisses ainsi Harry. C'est vrai, avec la pression qui t'entoure, avec toutes les attaques que tu subis...

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Non seulement ils ne le regardaient pas comme un monstre dépravé, mais en plus, ils lui trouvaient des excuses, voire ils lui donnaient leur bénédiction ? Le fait que ça arrive maintenant, alors que Drago l'avait lamentablement jeté la veille lui fit mal au delà de ce qu'il aurait imaginé.

- Je.. je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne pensais pas que vous...

- Mais tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous Harry, dit Hermione essayant à grand peine d'empêcher ses larmes de couler. Tu n'es pas obligé de te ranger de leur côté. Nous... nous pouvons trouver des solutions. L'Ordre du Phénix, Dumbledore, ...

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Hermione ?

Harry ne comprenait plus rien ! Qu'est-ce que le fait de coucher avec Drago avait à voir avec l'Ordre du Phénix, le vieux directeur, et le changement de côté ?

- Harry ! Nous savons. Le fait que toi et Malefoy ne vous disputez plus, que vous vous parlez discrètement, que tu nous caches des choses, et que tu sois de plus en plus renfermé nous amène à croire que...

- Que tu as décidé de ne plus lutter contre le mal ! finit Ron.

Un silence glacial s'abattit sur le trio.

Harry sentit la terre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds pour la deuxième fois en très peu de temps ! Il était tenté de rire, mais d'une façon démentielle. C'était un quiproquo indubitablement, mais il amenait quelque chose de bien trop dur à entendre.

Ainsi ses meilleurs amis, ceux en qui il avait le plus confiance, ceux qui savaient tout de sa vie, qui connaissait son aversion pour le mal, mais surtout pour le meurtrier de ses parents, étaient persuadés qu'il s'était joint à lui, comme ça, juste parce qu'il était préoccupé en ce moment ?

Comment pouvaient-ils avoir si peu confiance en lui ?

Il avait envie de hurler, de les frapper, de se jeter de la tour d'astronomie, mais aucune de ces solutions ne lui enlèverait jamais de l'esprit qu'il se sentait trahi pas ses meilleurs amis.

Hermione et Ron regardaient un changement s'opérer sur leur ami. De blanc, il était passé à rouge, puis à nouveau à une pâleur extrême. Dans leur for intérieur, ils n'arrivaient pas à croire que Harry ait pu se tourner vers Voldemort, ils priaient de tout leur coeur pour que ça ne soit pas le cas, mais c'était la seule raison plausible au comportement de leur ami.

- Écoutez-moi bien, parce que c'est la dernière fois que je vous parle.

La voix d'Harry était dure, et son regard glacial, bien qu'une lueur brûlante brillait dans le fond de ses yeux.

- Je ne me rangerai JAMAIS du côté de cet assassin !

Il avait prononcé cette phrase lentement, en détachant chaque syllabe pour bien les faire pénétrer dans l'esprit de Ron et Hermione.

- Maintenant, le seul fait que vous ayez pu avoir une idée aussi ridicule me prouve bien que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire ! Si vous ne me faites pas confiance, soit, je détruirai donc Voldemort tout seul !

Hermione et Ron le regardaient, accablés par cette déclaration, et parce qu'ils se sentaient terriblement fautifs. Au lieu d'aider leur ami en lui montrant soutien et réconfort, ils n'avaient fait que le pousser davantage dans la solitude de sa tâche !

- Oh Harry je...

- Non ! Je ne veux pas entendre vos excuses ! Je n'en ai rien à faire !

Harry se leva, furieux, alors que Ron consolait Hermione qui pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes dans ses bras.

- Parle-nous alors Harry, dit Ron avec la voix cassée par l'émotion. Nous voulons juste comprendre, et t'aider !

- Manifestement vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Quant à m'aider ? Vous le ferez en restant loin de moi !

Harry traversa la chambre d'un pas vif et sortit en claquant la porte. Tout à sa fureur, il ne vit pas Tom qui montait les escaliers. Il le percuta violemment, et l'invectiva avant de le reconnaître.

- Et bien Harry, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ! Je venais te chercher justement, Dumbledore veut te voir.

Par Merlin ! Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Il ne voulait qu'une chose à cet instant, être seul, voire disparaître de la planète pendant quelques jours ! Tout sauf aller faire la causette à son directeur !

oOo

Le chemin jusqu'au bureau du directeur s'était déroulé dans un silence presque complet. Seuls les soufflements énervés de Harry le troublaient de temps à autres. Sa fureur portant ses pas, ils avaient mis juste dix minutes pour s'y rendre, alors qu'il en aurait fallu une trentaine en temps normal.

Harry avait entendu Tom tout le long se plaindre de sa vitesse, mais il n'en avait cure. Plus rien n'avait d'importance d'ailleurs. A part peut-être la bataille finale ? Il espéra que Dumbledore lui annonce qu'enfin, il devait combattre Voldemort dans l'heure, comme ça, tout serait fini. S'il en ressortait vivant, il disparaîtrait, il s'en fit la promesse.

oOo

Dumbledore n'était pas seul dans son bureau. Le professeur Rogue était là, ainsi que Kingsley et Lupin.

La vue de l'homme qu'il appréciait énormément aurait dû lui mettre du baume au coeur, mais rien ne parvenait à calmer sa colère.

- Harry, te voilà déjà ! s'étonna le directeur.

- Pour une fois qu'il est ponctuel, railla le professeur Rogue, auquel Harry lança un regard noir.

Ce dernier l'accueillit avec un haussement de sourcils morne, étant habitué à ce que ses répliques fassent toujours mouche auprès du jeune garçon.

- Bonjour, répondit Harry, en prenant soin de regarder tout le monde sauf son professeur de potions.

- Harry, assieds-toi s'il te plait.

Comme toujours, le professeur Dumbledore était un excellent hôte. Il indiqua d'un geste aimable un fauteuil apporté juste pour l'occasion. Harry y prit place, et commença seulement à se demander ce qu'il lui voulait, et pourquoi des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient présents. Il espéra de tout coeur que ce n'était pas pour la même raison que Hermione et Ron, car il sentait qu'il allait faire un massacre si même Lupin et Dumbledore ne lui faisaient plus confiance !

- Harry, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, si l'on peut l'appeler comme ça...

- Je vous écoute professeur ?

Harry était rassuré, ça ne devait avoir aucun rapport avec ce qu'il s'était passé dans le dortoir, néanmoins, il n'arrivait pas à se décrisper.

- Remus et Kingsley, qui étaient en mission depuis deux mois, ont finalement retrouvé un Horcruxe !

Ainsi, il se rapprochait enfin de son ultime but...

- C'est formidable ! Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? Comment avez-vous fait ?

Harry retrouvait un peu de son enthousiasme passé.

- Du calme Harry, où et comment n'a que peu d'importance, lui dit Dumbledore en souriant par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que nous touchons au but...

- Justement, il est temps d'approfondir ton entraînement Harry, reprit Lupin de sa voix calme et douce.

- Les cours de duels ont surtout pour but de préparer les élèves à se défendre, Harry, mais toi, tu es au delà de tout ça, bien que tu continueras à y prendre part. Un entraînement supplémentaire ne peut pas faire de mal, dit Dumbledore avec un petit clin d'oeil.

- Bien professeur. Et avec qui vais-je... ?

- Avec moi, croassa une voix derrière Harry.

La bile lui montait déjà dans la gorge, en même temps qu'il se retournait pour voir le professeur Rogue, un rictus cruel sur les lèvres.

- Non ! ce n'est pas possible ! Je... non !

-Voyons Harry, le professeur Rogue est tout à fait qualifié, lui répondit Dumbledore avec fermeté.

Harry ne put réprimer un rictus d'écoeurement face à son professeur, et chercha le soutien de Lupin.

- Et pourquoi pas Remus, il est aussi, sinon plus, qualifié que Rogue !

- Professeur Rogue, Harry. Et ne sois pas impertinent je te prie. Tu es dans mon bureau et je ne tolérerais pas davantage de ta part, je te préviens.

Dumbledore n'avait pas haussé le ton, mais Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas continuer dans cette voie... Mais Rogue ? Autant le jeter en pâture à Voldemort directement !

La colère de Harry était remontée en flèche, et il préféra rester muet pour éviter de proférer des insultes.

- Les leçons commencent ce soir, Potter. Dans mon bureau à neuf heures, et je ne tolérerai aucun retard.

Rogue avait dit ça d'un ton brusque, passablement énervé par la réaction de Harry. Que croyait-il ? Il n'en était pas plus réjoui ! Après sa tirade, il s'était retourné, droit comme un "i", et était sorti du bureau en saluant le professeur Dumbledore, Kingsley et Lupin, d'un bref signe de tête.

Harry ne prêta pas attention au reste de l'entretien. L'Horcruxe avait été détruit sous ses yeux, mais il ne s'y était même pas intéressé. Tout ce qu'il avait en tête était ses futures séances de tortures avec son professeur de potions !

- Harry, tu veux qu'on parle ?

La réunion était finie, Harry ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Lupin s'apprêtait à partir, avec Kingsley, mais ce dernier parlait encore avec le directeur.

- Non, enfin, je... Rogue !

- Je sais Harry, sourit Lupin. Mais je pense que ça va t'être très bénéfique. Severus est très doué en défense contre les forces du Mal, et puis, pour te débarrasser de lui, sois attentif à ses cours, au moins ils prendront fin plus rapidement !

Harry sourit mollement à son ancien professeur. Il essayait toujours de lui remonter le moral, mais malheureusement, dans l'état actuel, rien ni personne ne pouvait lui rendre le sourire.

- Tu sais que si tu as besoin de parler, je serais toujours là, reprit plus sérieusement Lupin.

Harry était plein de gratitude envers lui. Il acquiesça en souriant, et lui dit au revoir avec regret. Il aurait voulu parler encore avec lui, mais en privé...

oOo

Harry avait passé une fois de plus son repas seul au milieu d'un groupe de première année. Bien qu'il n'ait aucun appétit, il s'était forcé à avaler un minimum de nourriture parce qu'il ignorait combien de temps Rogue allait le garder…

Le connaissant un peu, il se doutait que le professeur ne le laisserait pas partir si facilement !

Il finit d'engloutir une brioche et se releva pour se rendre directement aux cachots, l'heure du rendez-vous étant presque dépassée.

Merlin que cette journée était pourrie !

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : Cours particuliers**


	16. Cours particuliers

**Bonjour à tous :)**

**Désolée pour le retard, j'étais assez occupée en ce moment...**

**Merci pour vos review et bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**16. Cours particuliers**

* * *

- Vous êtes en retard, Potter !

Harry avait prédit la réaction de son professeur à l'intonation près. Néanmoins, il était persuadé que sa phrase se solderait par un retrait de points pour les Gryffondor, mais ce n'était miraculeusement pas arrivé.

Harry restait droit devant le bureau du professeur Rogue, et attendait, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Son professeur finissait apparemment de corriger des copies, comme si la présence de Harry n'était pas importante.

Il regarda autour de lui et se demanda bien comment il pourrait apprendre des nouveaux sorts d'attaque et de défense au milieu des bocaux remplis de diverses créatures plongées dans le formol sans tout dévaster.

Peut-être qu'il avait finalement décidé de ne pas lui faire de cours particuliers, ce qui l'arrangeait bien.

- Bien...

Rogue avait posé la plume avec laquelle il griffonnait depuis son arrivée et regarda Harry, manifestement embêté de sa présence.

- Nous allons commencer par des sorts de protections.

- Laissez-moi deviner, vous allez me bombarder de sortilèges sans m'apprendre de sorts de protections en espérant que je réussisse, comme pour l'Occlumentie ?

- Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu Potter ! Je ne tolèrerai pas vos remarques déplacées, même lors des cours privés que je vous donne !

Les joues du professeur s'étaient couvertes de tâches rouges, et il pointait inconsciemment sa baguette sur Harry.

Harry qui, pensait-il, n'avait plus rien à perdre, se dit qu'il pourrait pousser son professeur à bout pour qu'il le blesse, et ainsi, Dumbledore lui assignerait un autre professeur. Ou bien Rogue se plaindrait et ferait tout pour se débarrasser de lui !

- Allez-vous mettre dans ce coin !

- Quoi, à peine arrivé et je suis déjà puni ?

Harry avait pris un air candide qui fit frémir de rage le professeur.

- Je sais pertinemment ce que vous essayez de faire Potter, mais je vous garantis que c'est perdu d'avance ! Pour chaque insolence de votre part à partir de maintenant, ça sera une retenue. Retenue qui se transformera en entraînement, et je vous garantis que je vais vous en faire baver au point que vous regretterez de ne pas récurer les chaudrons des élèves !

Vous vous croyez tellement supérieur, n'est-ce pas Potter ? Il ne vous vient pas à l'esprit une seconde que vous n'êtes rien, à peine un enfant incapable de se débrouiller seul ?

Ce fut au tour de Harry de frémir de rage. De quel droit lui parlait-il ainsi ? Lui qui n'était qu'un assassin à la solde d'un psychopathe !

Rogue s'en redit compte et un sourire plein de morgue fleurit sur ses lèvres fines et pâles.

- Bien, maintenant que les choses sont claires, commençons.

Sans laisser le temps à Harry de répondre, il lui jeta un Expelliarmus qui l'envoya cogner congre l'étagère qui menaça de se fracasser et de répandre le contenu de diverses fioles partout sur le sol.

- Bien, je pense, comme je l'avais prévu, que vous êtes loin d'être au niveau et que nous devrions nous rendre dans un autre lieu pour éviter de réduire mon bureau en miettes. Suivez-moi.

Harry fulminait contre son professeur et contre lui-même. Il voulait prouver à Rogue qu'il n'était pas qu'un enfant incapable de se débrouiller seul, et au premier sort, il se faisait avoir !

Tom et Stan furent surpris de voir que Harry sortait déjà du bureau. Ils pensaient qu'ils allaient le raccompagner à son dortoir mais le professeur leur fit signe que non.

- Il reste avec moi, vous pouvez disposer.

- Hey ! On ne "dispose pas" quand ça vous chante ! Harry est sous notre responsabilité et...

- Je viens de vous dire que Monsieur Potter était sous MA responsabilité pour le moment, et que je ne souhaitais pas vous avoir dans les pattes ! N'ai-je pas été assez clair ?

La voix onctueuse et menaçante de Rogue aurait fait frémir n'importe qui. Harry savait que Rogue et Tom ne s'appréciaient pas, tout en en ignorant les raisons (bien que d'après lui, toutes les raisons étaient valables) et il espérait que ce dernier réussirait à fermer le clapet du professeur, mais ses espoirs disparurent quand Tom fit un pas en arrière, sous le regard glacial de Rogue.

- Severus, vous devez nous comprendre, nous ne pouvons pas, parce que quelqu'un nous le demande, laisser le jeune Potter sans surveillance. Après tout, vous êtes loin d'être une personne fiable.

Harry ouvrit grand la bouche. Il n'en revenait pas de ce que Stan venait tranquillement d'insinuer, de dire même.

Il regarda Rogue qui avait perdu toute trace de couleur. Seuls ses yeux semblaient encore animés d'une farouche envie de tuer.

- Un problème, messieurs ?

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers le professeur Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver, comme par magie, derrière eux.

Harry se demandait comment il faisait pour être au courant de tout dans ce château !

- Dumbledore, salua Stan. Je disais simplement à Severus que nous refusions de laisser Potter tout seul avec lui.

- Je suis heureux de savoir que vous prenez votre travail à coeur Stanislas. Mais j'ai demandé moi-même au professeur Rogue de s'occuper de Harry. J'aurais dû vous en tenir informés, j'en suis navré.

Je réponds entièrement de la sécurité de Harry. Vous pouvez allez vous reposer. Le professeur reconduira lui-même Harry dans son dortoir.

Rogue émit un grognement outré, mais ne dit rien.

- Si tout est en ordre, permettez-moi de vous laisser, messieurs. Bonne soirée.

Dumbledore disparut, laissant un grand silence derrière lui.

- Bien, si c'est ce que veux Dumbledore alors..., ronchonna Tom.

- En effet. Vous pouvez donc "disposer", messieurs, leur dit Rogue, plein de suffisance.

oOo

Harry ne s'était pas attendu à aller si loin. Ils marchaient déjà depuis plusieurs minutes, et se trouvaient à un niveau des cachots qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

- Où allons-nous ?

- ...

- Pourquoi Tom et Stan n'ont pas pu venir ?

-...

Las de poser des questions sans obtenir de réponse, Harry s'arrêta net. Dumbledore avait beau lui faire confiance, ce n'était pas son cas ! Et s'il l'emmenait dans les profondeurs du château pour le tuer tranquillement ?

Le professeur avait entendu les pas de Harry s'arrêter.

- Potter, nous n'avons pas toute la nuit !

- Je ne bougerai pas tant que je n'aurai pas eu de réponses !

- Voyez-vous ça... Mobilicorpus !

Harry se sentit être soulevé par une force invisible et flotta jusqu'à son professeur.

- Lâchez-moi tout de suite ! Reposez-moi immédiatement !

Harry essayait d'attraper sa baguette, mais à part se contorsionner dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait à rien.

- Potter, que les choses soient claires. Je dois vous apprendre à vous défendre et à vous battre. Ça ne vous enchante pas, et moi encore moins. Mais c'est comme ça. Plus vous serez obéissant, moins nous passerons de temps ensemble. Maintenant, veuillez cesser de brailler ! Nous sommes arrivés.

Rogue ouvrit la porte d'une salle qui sembla immense. Les murs étaient rembourrés avec de la mousse, et le sol semblait mouvant. Harry passa la porte toujours en l'air, et put admirer le sol de près lorsque son professeur rompit le charme d'un coup !

- Où est-ce qu'on est ? dit-il en se frottant les avant bras qui avaient durement cogné contre le sol.

- Je vais répondre, Potter, mais après ça, plus un mot ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire la causette, nous sommes bien d'accord ? dit-il avec une voix doucereuse.

Harry acquiesça et Rogue reprit la parole :

- Nous sommes donc dans une ancienne salle d'entraînement. Il y a un sortilège qui empêche toutes blessures, quelque soit le sort utilisé. Le sol, comme vous pouvez le voir, est mouvant. Il change de configuration. Il peut être un champ d'herbes hautes, un sol de forêt plein de troncs morts et de feuilles glissantes, une rivière et ainsi de suite. Vous voyez le principe, j'en suis sûr...

Voyant que Harry gardait le silence, le professeur leva les yeux au ciel et continua :

- Les duels peuvent arriver n'importe où, que ce soit sur un beau chemin ou un terrain accidenté, et il est toujours très utile d'avoir une bonne maîtrise de l'espace et de l'équilibre, d'où la praticité de cette salle. Commençons maintenant.

Harry sortit sa baguette et s'éloigna de quelques pas de son professeur. Le sol spongieux était très désagréable, il espérait qu'il ne le resterait pas tout le temps.

Il vit son professeur lever sa baguette et prononcer une formule qu'il ne connaissait pas, puis soudain, la pièce s'anima.

Le sol se transforma sous ses pieds en champ de blé, entravant à coup sûr ses mouvements lorsqu'il devrait bouger. Les murs laissèrent se déverser sur eux des cascades d'eau claire, et des bruits venants de nulle part résonnaient dans la pièce.

Poudlard recelait vraiment des pièces pleines de surprise !

- Prêt ? cria Rogue.

Harry fit un signe de tête et leva sa baguette.

Il s'attendait à entendre un sortilège mais naturellement, Rogue utilisait des informulés ! Il aurait dû s'y attendre.

Néanmoins, il réussit à esquiver le sortilège rouge qui avait foncé sur lui. Puis sans le concerter, Rogue en envoya un autre, puis un autre, à un rythme effréné. Harry arrivait peine à les esquiver, mais il était plutôt fière de lui. Cependant, ça se gâta pour lui lorsque la salle changea à nouveau de décors.

Le sol se changea si vite en surface verglacée qu'il perdit l'équilibre, et une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur la salle, si bien qu'il peinait à voir la silhouette du professeur. Mais chose totalement étrange, la pluie ne le mouillait pas !

Il aperçut à la dernière seconde un sort qui faillit l'atteindre, et ne comprit pas ce qui avait pu lui causer une vive douleur à la tête. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir que des projectiles de toutes sortes volaient à grande vitesse à travers la pièce.

Harry dut prendre autant de soin à les esquiver que les sorts de son professeur, qui étaient de plus en plus nombreux et rapides !

Rogue, lui, se contentait de rester droit, à sa place, sans qu'aucun projectile ne l'incommode.

Harry commençait à être à bout de souffle, et ses gestes se faisaient de moins en moins rapides, alors que ceux de son professeur étaient toujours aussi lestes.

Il vit un éclair bleu foncer sur lui, mais le Protego qu'il invoqua à la dernière seconde le laissa passer.

Le sort l'atteignit en pleine poitrine, et il se sentit soulevé du sol, mais il ne se fracassa pas contre le mur, ni ne ressentit de douleur dans la poitrine. Comme l'avait dit Rogue, les sorts étaient inoffensifs ici !

- FINITE !

Le silence revint d'un coup, ainsi que l'apparence initiale de la pièce.

- Bon, ce n'est pas trop mal Potter, grogna le professeur, une mimique de dégoût sur son visage, comme s'il avait été forcé de faire un compliment à Harry.

Harry se retint de soulever ses sourcils d'étonnement au semi-compliment de son professeur.

- Il y a de bonnes bases, mais la pratique, c'est loin d'être ça... continua-t-il avec un sourire perfide sur le visage.

Évidement, c'était trop beau...

- Il faut vous servir de l'espace, bouger davantage, mais pas inutilement comme vous l'avez fait Potter. Si votre duel s'éternise, vous mourrez de fatigue avant de l'avoir remporté !

- Bien.

Harry ne pensait pas que Rogue se donnerait la peine de lui donner des conseils. Il était persuadé qu'il se contenterait de lui lancer sort après sort en se moquant de lui.

- Bien, ça suffira pour ce soir.

Harry regretta presque que le cours prenne fin, pourtant il avait duré plus d'une heure.

- Quand est-ce que nous reviendrons, professeur ?

Rogue sonda quelque seconde Harry, satisfait de voir qu'il avait décidé de changer de ton, avant de lui répondre :

- Nous viendrons dans cette salle trois fois par semaine. La prochaine fois nous verrons d'autres sorts de défenses que vous ne connaissez pas.

Harry se demandait bien quels sorts il pourrait lui apprendre, et se surprit à avoir hâte d'y être.

Il suivit Rogue en dehors de la salle et faillit le percuter lorsque celui-ci se retourna vers lui.

- Potter, vous ne devez sous aucun prétexte revenir dans cette salle sans moi, ni en parler à quiconque, est-ce bien clair ?

Harry se demanda pourquoi Rogue avait l'air si sérieux d'un coup, bien qu'il ait toujours l'air sérieux.

- Hum... oui, mais pourquoi professeur ?

Rogue sembla peser le pour et le contre et finit par se retourner prestement, avant de l'enjoindre à le suivre, sans lui donner de réponse.

oOo

Le chemin jusqu'au dortoir se fit dans le silence le plus complet, ce qui permit à Harry de repenser à sa journée.

Après avoir longuement réfléchi, il avait décidé de mettre un terme à sa relation avec Drago. C'est ce que toute personne sensée aurait fait, alors pourquoi cette décision lui faisait-elle si mal ? Le fait de savoir qu'il n'y aurait plus aucun contact avec Drago lui donnait déjà un sentiment de vide, et il s'accroissait encore lorsqu'il pensait qu'il ne parlait plus non plus à Ron et Hermione.

Il se demandait comment il tiendrait dans ces conditions, et combien de temps surtout...

Il ignorait s'il préférait ne pas les croiser en rentrant dans la salle commune ou le contraire. Tout était confus dans sa tête.

oOo

Il y avait peu de monde dans la salle commune. Quelques élèves finissaient leur devoir, et d'autres discutaient au coin du feu.

Stan n'était pas là, mais Tom si.

- Harry, alors, comment c'était ?

- Bien, mieux que je ne l'aurais imaginé en tout cas.

- Tant mieux... C'est pas un marrant lui !

Harry sourit. Toutes personnes critiquant son professeur lui étaient forcément agréables.

- Alors, où est-ce que vous avez été ? Vous avez fait quoi ?

Harry faillit répondre mais l'avertissement de son professeur lui revint en mémoire.

- Nous avons juste vu quelques sorts de défense basiques, dans une vieille salle de classe vide.

- Ha...

L'Auror semblait déçu de la réponse mais n'ajouta rien. Harry regarda à nouveau autour de lui, pour être sûr que Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas là, et il eut un pincement au coeur en voyant qu'ils étaient absents. Il n'était pas très tard, et il s'était dit qu'ils l'auraient attendu pour s'excuser...

- Vous jouez aux échecs, Tom ?

Celui-ci parut surpris par la question mais répondit par l'affirmative avec un grand sourire.

- Je n'ai pas envie de monter me coucher tout de suite, alors si ça vous tente... ?

- Bien sûr ! Il faut dire que je m'ennuie un peu, on ne peut pas dire que Stan soit un grand bavard...

- Oui, j'ai cru remarquer, plaisanta Harry. Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

- Je l'ignore, il m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire. Alors, cette partie ?

Harry et Tom passèrent une grande partie de la soirée à jouer aux échecs. Harry était heureux de gagner pour une fois, puisque Ron ne lui laissait que très rarement l'occasion d'emporter la partie.

Tom était de compagnie plaisante et cela fit du bien à Harry qui se sentait seul.

Après une dernière partie, il monta finalement se coucher, voyant que la salle commune était déserte.

Son dernier espoir de voir Ron l'attendant avec anxiété sur son lit s'évanouit lorsqu'il l'entendit ronfler.

Ainsi donc, ses soi-disant amis ne s'inquiétaient pas outre mesure pour lui...

* * *

**Et voilà :)**

**Prochain chapitre : 17. Début de réconciliation.**


	17. Début de réconciliation

**Hello tout le monde :)**

**Bon, ça devient une habitude, mais désolée pour le retard^^ Je suis assez occupée en ce moment, mais tout devrait redevenir à la normale, ce qui va me permettre d'écrire mon chapitre 26^^**

**Gros bisous à tous mes lecteurs, tous mes revierwers, tous ceux qui ont mis la fic en alerte ou favoris et ceux qui m'ont même mise moi en auteur alert ou favorite^^ (oui, ok, c'est peut-être une erreur de clic, mais ça me fait plaisir quand même^^)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**17. Début de réconciliation.**

* * *

Les jours et les semaines passèrent et se succédèrent toutes à l'identique : Harry se morfondait.

Ses amis lui manquaient, même s'il leur en voulait encore de leur manque de confiance. Et que dire de Drago ? Il pensait tellement au blond qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses cours. Il résistait, bien que très difficilement. Toutes les fibres de son corps le réclamaient à corps et à cris, et il devait se faire violence pour ne pas fausser de nouveau compagnie aux Aurors pour aller le retrouver au beau milieu de la nuit.

Mais le comportement de Drago l'y aidait indubitablement. Le blond l'ignorait totalement, ne daignant même pas lui jeter un regard ou l'insulter lorsqu'ils se croisaient. Il passait son temps à faire comme si de rien était, à embrasser goulûment toute traînée qui était à sa portée ! Enfin, ça c'était ce que ce disait Harry de mauvaise foi, en voyant Parkinson coller Drago comme son ombre.

La jalousie lui brûlait le coeur, et il essayait maintenant de ne plus regarder ou chercher à croiser les yeux du blond, pour l'apaiser.

Heureusement, les moments, de plus en plus nombreux, qu'il passait avec Tom lui changeaient les idées. Il était toujours aussi agréable et lui rappelait Ron pour certains aspects, comme sa convivialité, sa bonne humeur et ses blagues.

Ils étaient plus souvent seuls, la femme de Stan allant de plus en plus mal. Il devait souvent s'absenter du château, et lorsqu'il revenait, il n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes !

Harry et Tom revenaient d'une promenade dans le parc lorsqu'ils croisèrent Ron, les oreilles écarlates, qui semblait attendre Harry.

Tom, à qui Harry avait raconté toute l'histoire ou presque sur la situation avec Ron et Hermione s'éloigna, avec un sourire d'encouragement pour Harry.

oOo

Ron et Harry se firent face quelques secondes en silence. Visiblement Ron voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

Harry ne se rendit compte qu'à ce moment à quel point son meilleur ami lui manquait et combien il voulait qu'ils se reparlent comme avant.

- Harry... ça va ?

Ron baissait la tête, l'air fautif, et ne levait les yeux vers Harry que de façon craintive.

- Pas terrible Ron, pour tout te dire.

Le rouquin fit une grimace mi-gênée, mi-compatissante, et finit par le regarder franchement.

- Je ne sais pas si... enfin, je sais qu'on n'est pas en très bon terme...

Il cherchait visiblement ses mots.

- Ma mère n'est pas au courant tu vois, et c'est bientôt les vacances de Noël alors...

Le coeur de Harry s'emballa. Il avait déjà songé aux vacances de Noël et s'imaginait, seul comme un rat mort, dans le dortoir vide de tous ses occupants, à parcourir un château désert d'élèves et sans avoir à ouvrir aucun cadeau de Noël le 25 décembre. Il s'était dit qu'il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour être dans la famille de Ron, à faire la fête comme il se devait. Et là, il en avait l'occasion, ce qui lui gonflait le coeur d'allégresse.

Malgré tout, il devait être sûr...

- Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, l'invitation de ta mère me touche beaucoup, mais je ne viendrais pas si toi et Hermione ne voulez pas.

- Ah mais...

Harry ne le laissa pas parler et continua :

- Je sais que j'ai été... pas très agréable ces temps-ci, et je comprendrais que vous ne...

Ce fut au tour de Ron de le couper dans sa phrase.

- Écoute Harry, je crois que nous avons tous nos torts. Jamais nous n'aurions dû nous imaginer des choses invraisemblables...

Ron avait espéré que le début de réconciliation pousserait Harry à s'expliquer, à lui dire les raisons de son changement de comportement, mais il restait là, silencieux, à regarder ses pieds.

Le silence revint d'un coup, mais plus léger qu'avant, et il ne dura pas longtemps.

- Tu as déjà mangé, Harry ?

- Non, je revenais d'une ballade dans le parc, j'y allais justement, dit-il en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Nous sommes en train, en fait, je... quand j'ai reçu la lettre, j'ai tout de suite voulu...

Ron était écarlate d'embarras d'avouer qu'il était parti en plein milieu de son repas à la recherche de son ami.

Harry fut profondément touché et il lui sourit amicalement. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir souri depuis des mois, mais peut-être était-ce le cas ? L'espace d'un instant, ce fut comme si tout était redevenu normal.

oOo

Les garçons entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, et Harry suivit Ron qui retourna à sa place, en face de Hermione.

Lorsqu'elle vit Harry, ses yeux s'humidifièrent et elle lui sourit timidement. Malgré tout, Harry savait qu'elle était émue qu'il soit là, et ça lui suffisait.

- Tiens, la place est libre.

Harry regarda Ron qui tapotait le banc à côté de lui, pour lui indiquer qu'il pouvait s'asseoir.

- Ron t'a gardé une place à chaque repas, intervint Dean, heureux de voir que tout avait l'air d'être rentré dans l'ordre.

Harry sentit son coeur se serrer. Oui, ses amis lui avaient vraiment manqué.

oOo

- Ça va, Harry ?

- Oui, Hermione, la salle à beau être anti-blessure, ça ne m'empêche pas de souffrir de courbatures après, se plaignit-il en riant.

Harry avait décidé de parler de la salle et de ses entraînements avec Rogue à Ron et Hermione. Il ne voulait plus que les secrets lui gâchent la vie. Ron avait même été sceptique lorsque Harry lui avait dit qu'il appréciait vraiment les entraînements avec Rogue, parce qu'ils se révélaient être très intéressants et instructifs. Malgré tout, son professeur avait toujours le même comportement horrible avec lui, mais il essayait de ne pas y faire attention.

Bien sûr, le plus terrible de tout, il l'avait gardé pour lui. De toute façon, à quoi bon en parler maintenant, c'était fini tout ça.

- J'espère tout de même que tes courbatures ne t'empêcheront pas de mettre sa raclée à Malefoy, rit Ron.

A l'entente du nom, Harry se stoppa net, si bien que Tom faillit le percuter.

- Harry ? Tu es tout pâle ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Harry restait les yeux dans le vague, un léger sentiment d'angoisse visible sur son visage.

Hermione le secoua doucement, et sentant tous les regards sur lui, il finit par se ressaisir.

- Oui, Hermione, ça va je... j'avais oublié qu'on avait cours de duel ce soir et...

- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, Harry ! Tu l'écraserais les yeux fermés. Allez, viens.

Ron le regardait en souriant, il avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et l'accompagnait joyeusement à ce qui allait s'avérer être de la torture pour Harry. Mais comment auraient-ils pu le savoir ? Ça serait le premier contact qu'il aurait avec Drago depuis leur dernière querelle puisque le cours de duel précédant avait été annulé. Mais il s'en faisait peut-être pour rien, peut-être que le professeur ferait de nouveaux duos.

oOo

- Tout le monde est là ?

Comme à chaque fois, personne ne se donna la peine de répondre au professeur à la voix fluette et peu assurée. Mais il en avait l'habitude, il devait être le professeur qui posait le plus de questions rhétoriques dans ses cours, mais pas par volonté...

- Bon, vous vous rappelez de votre partenaire du dernier cours ? Et bien, allez le rejoindre.

Harry avait espéré de toutes ses forces qu'ils pourraient choisir leur partenaire, mais ses espoirs venaient d'être réduits à néant... Il attendit un peu que tout le monde se déplace ; peut être que Drago ferait comme si de rien était et se mettrait avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Une fois de plus, ses espoirs furent vains quand il le vit se poster à la place qu'ils avaient occupée la fois d'avant. Il respira un grand coup et alla le rejoindre...

oOo

Il voulait avoir l'air fort, et le regarder comme si de rien n'était, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Son regard refusait de monter au delà des genoux du blond.

- Si tu gardes les yeux baissés tout le long, ça risque d'être trop facile de te battre ! cracha Drago.

- Même si j'avais les yeux fermés, tu ne pourrais pas me battre Malefoy !

La colère avait prit le pas sur ses émotions, et il vrilla son regard noir à celui, insondable, de Drago.

- Ouais... On ne le saura jamais puisque monsieur Potty s'évertue à suivre les consignes comme un petit toutou. Tu n'es pourtant pas très vertueux Potty...

Harry avait envie de lui arracher son sourire narquois ! Et ses allusions ? Pour qui se prenait-il ? Parce qu'il était vertueux, lui, peut-être ?

- Attention tout le monde, à trois, nous commençons. Un... deux...

- Trois !

Harry avait prononcé ce mot avec hargne et avait enchaîné avec un Expelliarmus puissant.

Drago, qui ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde, fut projeté contre le mur.

Il lui lança d'abord un regard de pure haine, tandis qu'il se relevait, puis un sourire sadique poignit sur son visage. Faisant fi des réprimandes du professeur et des regards éberlués des élèves, il dit à voix basse :

- Enfin, Potty ! Tu as décidé de m'accorder le vrai duel que je réclamais ? C'est trop aimable de ta part. AVIS !

Sans prendre sa respiration, Drago relança un sors. Harry vit arriver un tas d'oiseaux déchaînés dans sa direction. Il les fit disparaître d'un coup rageur de baguette, en lançant un autre sort directement.

Les élèves s'écartèrent rapidement et restaient bouche bée. Le professeur criait l'ordre aux deux élèves d'arrêter, mais personne ne semblait lui porter attention. Sans un regard de personne, il sortit de la pièce afin d'aller chercher de l'aide.

Les sorts pleuvaient et peu atteignaient leur cible. Harry et Drago parvenaient presque toujours à les contrer, ce qui les frustrait davantage. Ils lançaient des sorts de plus en plus puissants, rageant de ne pas réussir à avoir le dernier mot.

Drago venait d'envoyer Harry cogner conte un mur et affichait un rictus méprisant.

Harry se releva rapidement. Il eut l'impression d'assister à la scène de l'extérieur. Tout était au ralentit, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à empêcher ses lèvres de finir le sort formulé par la rage. Il n'aurait pas su dire ce qu'il lui avait pris, et il le regretta avant même d'avoir fini de dire la formule, mais il était trop tard...

Drago gisait dans une marre de sang, victime d'un sort de magie noire, "Sectumsempra", que Harry avait trouvé dans un vieux livre de potions.

Des cris apeurés se firent entendre un peu partout dans la salle, au milieu des autres élèves trop horrifiés pour faire le moindre bruit.

Harry retenait sa respiration. On aurait pu croire qu'il avait reçu un sort de stupéfixion tellement il restait inerte.

- Enfin, c'est fini, mais... oh !

Le professeur Mide était revenu accompagné du professeur de potions. Il pensait que le silence était dû à la fin du duel, mais lorsqu'il vit le jeune Serpentard couvert de sang, aussi translucide que la mort, il faillit tourner de l'oeil.

- Sortez, DEHORS !

Le professeur Rogue se précipita sur le Serpentard et commença une litanie que personne ne compris. Tous sortirent de la salle, en craignant pour la vie de Drago. Hermione avait rejoint Harry. Elle aussi était épouvantée, mais pas seulement par l'état du blond. Elle avait surtout peur du comportement de Harry. Comment avait-il pu aller aussi loin ?

Elle l'appelait doucement, mais rien n'y faisait, il restait les yeux braqués sur Drago Malefoy, une teinte d'horreur et de consternation figées sur le visage.

- Viens Harry, sortons.

Elle l'entoura de son bras et le poussa vers la sortie.

Elle, Ron et Harry attendaient dans le couloir, personne n'osant parler.

Ron et Hermione échangeaient des regards lourds de sous-entendus, mais aucun n'aurait voulu les dire à voix haute. Ce qui les rassurait un minimum, c'était que Harry avait réellement l'air catastrophé de ce qu'il avait fait, ce qui montrait qu'il avait encore une conscience. Mais de là à savoir s'il n'avait pas totalement perdu l'esprit...

oOo

Il avait fallu un quart d'heure, qui leur avait semblé durer une éternité, pour voir les professeurs sortir avec le corps de Drago, flottant dans l'air et recouvert d'un drap blanc.

Lorsque Harry vit le visage inerte de Drago, il faillit éclater en sanglot. Qu'avait-il fait ? Sur le moment, une rage indicible s'était emparé de lui, et il n'avait qu'une envie, le faire souffrir, le tuer même. Dans le flot de souvenirs brouillons qui lui arrivait, il se rendit compte que le plus impardonnable des sorts lui avait même effleuré l'esprit.

Il ferma les yeux en pensant qu'il aurait pu arriver le pire au Serpentard et cette fois-ci, il ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler.

- Je m'en occupe, Severus...

Le professeur Mide avait dit ça à voix basse. Il allait conduire Drago à l'infirmerie.

- Potter ! Dans le bureau du directeur, tout de suite. Vous deux, vaquez à vos occupations !

Ni Ron, ni Hermione ne tentèrent de négocier. Ils lancèrent un regard embarrassé à Harry et s'éclipsèrent. Severus foudroyait Harry du regard, mais de toute façon, rien n'aurait pu le faire se sentir plus mal.

- Votre comportement est inqualifiable ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Non, bien sûr ! Vous êtes vraiment... !

- Je sais, professeur.

Ces quelques mots, prononcés faiblement étaient les premiers depuis le sort utilisé sur Drago.

- Taisez-vous Potter ! Gardez votre salive pour Dumbledore...

* * *

**Alors ? XD**


	18. Excuses acceptées ?

**Coucou tout le monde :)**

**Je viens de voir que c'était un tout mini chapitre que j'allais vous mettre, je suis désolée :s**

**Pour la peine je vous en mets deux ;)**

**Je vous adore tous :)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**18. Excuses acceptées ?**

* * *

Harry suivait son professeur en silence. Il redoutait de voir le professeur Dumbledore. Il serait hors de lui certainement, et il le renverrait, ou pire, il le ferait peut-être arrêter.

Après tout, il avait utilisé un sort de magie noire, peut-être qu'en effet il méritait d'être arrêté...

La gargouille tourna lentement sur elle-même, et Harry sentit le peu de courage qui lui restait lui faire faux bon. Il n'avait même pas essayé de trouver d'excuse, il n'y en avait pas de toute façon.

oOo

- Harry.

Le professeur Dumbledore le fixait silencieusement. Une colère froide brillait dans ses yeux, et Harry se sentit fléchir.

- Merci, Severus.

Le professeur de potions, congédié par Dumbledore, fit un bref signe de tête et sortit du bureau.

- Assieds-toi, Harry.

Une fois en face du directeur, Harry se sentit encore plus fautif. Toute l'étendue de son acte s'ouvrait dans son esprit.

- Je ne te ferais pas un long discours sur ce que tu as fait Harry. J'imagine, du moins j'espère sincèrement que tu te rends compte de la gravité de ton acte ?

- Oui, professeur, murmura-t-il.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu fais alors ?

Harry leva les yeux sur le directeur. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait dire ? Qu'il haïssait tellement Malefoy pour ce qu'il lui avait fait qu'il avait voulu le voir mort ? Que par là même il était aussi dérangé que le psychopathe contre lequel il devait lutter ?

- Je... je l'ignore monsieur. Je.. je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- Je n'ignore pas l'animosité qu'il y a entre toi et Drago Malefoy, mais je dois t'avouer que je suis terriblement déçu, et contrarié, par ton attitude.

- Je sais monsieur, et je m'en excuse profondément.

Harry était de plus en plus piteux. Il faisait tout pour ne pas pleurer, mais c'était vraiment très dur dans ces conditions. Décevoir la personne qui devait avoir le plus confiance en lui le rendait malade.

- Ce n'est pas envers moi que tu devrais t'excuser. Tu es conscient que je devrais te renvoyer ?

- Oui, monsieur.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, l'empêchant d'articuler correctement ça phrase.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, Harry.

Tellement de choses n'allaient pas... Pourquoi n'avait-il pas une vie normale ? Voilà à quoi pouvait se résumer tout ce qui n'allait pas.

- Je crois que... c'est trop lourd à porter. Être l'Elu, tout ça...

- Je comprends Harry... Tu sais que tu peux te confier à moi, et que si tu as la moindre question, mon bureau t'est toujours ouvert. J'aimerais vraiment que tu te confies.

Harry garda le silence. Il se sentait trop coupable pour se lamenter sur son sort pour le moment.

Dumbledore resta là, à l'observer longuement, puis au bout d'un interminable moment, il lui demanda d'aller chercher Severus.

- Oh, et Harry, pendant que je m'entretiens avec ton professeur, profite-en pour aller présenter tes excuses à Drago. En espérant que son état se soit amélioré et qu'il ait repris conscience.

Harry acquiesça sans un mot, et sortit du bureau.

oOo

Il se trouvait devant la porte de l'infirmerie depuis cinq minutes à peu près. Quelque chose l'empêchait d'entrer. La culpabilité certainement, et la peur. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il le voie, il devait savoir s'il allait mieux.

Comment réagirait Drago ? S'il était en état, il le foudroierait du regard, ou lui crierait dessus, ou encore, il lui dirait des horreurs. Mais après tout, il l'avait mérité. Drago avait failli mourir par sa faute.

Après avoir respiré un grand coup, il poussa la porte.

oOo

La salle était baignée d'une lumière douce, filtrée par les épais rideaux beiges. Les rangées de lits vides rendaient la pièce impressionnante, tout comme le silence qui y régnait.

Un seul lit semblait occupé. Les rideaux étaient tirés. Harry s'en approcha, regarda autour de lui pour voir si Pomfresh était présente, mais il était seul.

Est-ce qu'il devait s'annoncer ? Si Drago dormait, le réveiller ne semblait pas adéquat, et s'il était éveillé, entrer sans somation risquait de faire empirer la situation.

Il s'arrêta sur le côté du lit. Sa main vint se poser délicatement sur le rideau, comme s'il pourrait sentir l'état de Drago à travers. Rien. Il se décida et ouvrit doucement le rideau.

Drago était étendu, les yeux clos. Son visage était fermé, comme s'il avait l'air en colère dans son sommeil, ou bien, comme s'il souffrait. Il l'entendait à peine respirer, comme s'il retenait sa respiration.

La culpabilité de Harry revint plus forte encore. Le voir là rendait réel tout ce qui s'était passé.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, il passa la main dans les cheveux de Drago, qu'il caressa un moment. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses yeux, mais il s'en fichait, il voulait juste que Drago se réveille et aille mieux.

Il se pencha à son oreille et lui souffla quelques mots, la gorge serrée.

Il se recula pour récupérer un bout de parchemin dans son sac, et griffonna quelques mots dessus.

Après avoir vérifié que personne ne se trouvait dans la pièce, il lui glissa le papier plié en petit dans le creux de son poing serré, tout en déposant délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

A regret, il quitta la pièce.

oOo

- Potter, je venais vous chercher, suivez-moi.

Harry se demandait ce que Rogue lui voulait. Peut-être que Dumbledore avait finalement décidé de le renvoyer du collège et qu'il avait demandé à Rogue de l'escorter dehors ?

- Après votre petit exploit de tout à l'heure, je vois que vous ne vous défoulez pas assez ! Je vais donc y remédier !

Rogue avait l'air d'une humeur massacrante. Les ailes de son nez vibraient, et sa voix onctueuse et veloutée d'ordinaire était sèche et brusque.

Harry ne dit rien, il le suivit en silence pour ne pas aggraver les choses.

oOo

Drago souffrait le martyr. La potion de l'infirmière ne faisait pas assez effet pour qu'il sombre dans le sommeil comme elle lui avait pourtant dit.

Il voulait se lever, mais la douleur était trop forte, et puis, il n'en avait pas la force. Alors il restait là, étendu, les yeux clos, et ça l'énervait prodigieusement.

Il entendit la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir. Il espérait que ce n'était pas encore un de ses amis qui venait le voir pour se lamenter sur son sort. Il avait d'ailleurs fait semblant de dormir pour qu'ils ne s'attardent pas.

Les pas conduisirent l'inconnu jusqu'à son lit. Mais contrairement aux autres, il restait là, debout, à attendre Merlin savait quoi. Drago regarda attentivement et l'ombre de la personne lui apprit directement de qui il s'agissait. Personne n'avait les cheveux plus en bataille que lui !

Il vit l'ombre de sa main se poser délicatement sur le drap, et attendre, encore et toujours. Il devait s'en vouloir, et il avait carrément raison.

Mais Drago n'avait pas l'intention de lui parler. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre gémir des excuses, ni même voir ses grands yeux de biches tout larmoyants !

Comme pour les autres, il fit semblant d'être endormi.

Il faillit le repousser lorsqu'il sentit Harry lui passer la main dans les cheveux, mais il était comme tétanisé.

Lorsque Harry se pencha à son oreille, sa joue mouillée frôla la sienne. Comme il s'y était attendu, il pleurait.

« Je suis désolé au delà même de ce que tu peux imaginer, Drago. Je n'aurais jamais dû aller jusque là, mais j'avais si mal. Je sais que jamais tu ne m'aimeras comme je t'aime, et c'est tellement dur… »

Est-ce qu'il aurait dû à ce moment ouvrir les yeux et lui dire qu'en effet, jamais il ne l'aimerait et qu'il était heureux, même, de lui faire du mal ?

Et ce baiser ? De quel droit profitait-il de lui alors qu'il était inconscient ?

Il ouvrit son poing qui renfermait les excuses de Harry, et déchiqueta le papier avant de jurer entre ses dents qu'il le regretterait.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : On s'en fout du titre, il est tout de suite après^^**


	19. Mission ratée

**Re^^ Si vous arrivez directement sur ce chapitre, demi-tour ! J'ai posté le 18 juste avant ;)**

**Bonne lecture pour les autres^^**

* * *

**19. Mission ratée**

* * *

Harry voyait que Rogue le conduisait à la salle d'entraînement. Il trouvait farfelu de la part de son professeur de vouloir encore l'entraîner après ce qui s'était passé au club de duel.

Il fut heureux d'avoir eu la preuve à maintes reprises que la salle empêchait toutes blessures graves, car il se doutait que Rogue n'allait pas être des plus tendres !

- Entrez !

Il précéda le professeur qui prit soin de fermer la porte et d'y jeter un sortilège. Harry n'était vraiment pas rassuré. Il sortit sa baguette et resta sur le qui-vive.

- En place !

Harry préféra avancer à reculons, pour ne pas tourner le dos au professeur Rogue.

- Est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore sait que nous sommes ici ?

- Pourquoi, vous avez peur Potter ? dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

Harry se rembrunit et ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de lever sa baguette et de regarder fièrement le professeur dans les yeux.

- Alors comme ça, vous aimez la magie noire, Potter ? C'est très regrettable dans votre condition « d'Elu », dit-il du bout des lèvres, avec mépris.

- J'ignorais à quoi servait ce sort ! Je le regrette.

- Soit, je vais prendre le parti de vous croire quand vous dites que vous en ignoriez la puissance, fit-il, grinçant.

Harry ne savait sur quel pied danser. Est-ce que Dumbledore était au courant ? Est-ce qu'il avait donné son accord pour que Rogue le « cuisine » ? Et le plus important, est-ce que la salle contrait également les sorts de magie noire et les Impardonnables ?

- Et bien Potter, vous n'avez pas envie d'attaquer violemment quelqu'un d'autre ?

Lui dire qu'il en mourrait d'envie n'aurait pas été très bénéfique pour son image, aussi il garda le silence, une fois de plus. Cependant, il tenait si fermement sa baguette que ses jointures blanchissaient à vue d'oeil.

- Un effort Potter, je suis sûr que vous mourrez d'envie de recommencer, dit-il avec sa voix doucereuse.

- Et vous ? Ne me dites pas que vous ne mourrez pas d'envie de me jeter un sort, mortel, peut-être même !

Rogue parut décontenancé une seconde mais se ressaisit rapidement.

- Là n'est pas la question Potter, le tout est de savoir si vous, vous voulez le faire.

- En quoi ce n'est pas la question ? Ah j'y suis, c'est parce que vous, vous êtes un Mangemort ! Donc avoir envie de tuer un garçon de 17 ans est tout à fait normal n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi m'avoir sauvé la dernière fois ? Il aurait été tellement plus aisé de laisser Crabbe me tuer ! A moins que vous n'ayez eu peur de perdre votre petite place de chouchou de Voldemort !

- Ça suffit Potter ! Ne-me-poussez-pas à bout !

- Oh bien sûr, vous rateriez le test, parce que c'est bien de ça qu'il s'agit n'est-ce pas ? Dumbledore vous a demandé à vous, parce que je vous déteste, de me pousser pour voir si je récidiverais ? Et bien non, désolé !

Harry, à bout de souffle, jeta sa baguette sur le sol.

- Comme vous êtes futé Potter... Mais désarmé ! Legilimens !

Harry n'avait jamais réussi à contrer ce sort, surtout face à Rogue qui était un légilimen accompli.

Il sentit Rogue pénétrer son cerveau, ses pensées, sans réussir à le repousser. Il fouillait son passé, son présent, et Harry savait qu'il finirait par tout découvrir. Il se concentra aussi fort qu'il put, mais s'il avait eu au moins sa baguette, il aurait pu jeter un sort à son professeur...

Soudain, ses souvenirs se figèrent. Il revécut tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Drago. La première fois, la dernière... tout. Puis il se sentit vidé, à tel point qu'il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva à genou sur le sol.

Il n'osait pas regarder Rogue, il ne voulait pas voir son air écoeuré, ou son sourire carnassier de voir comme il avait été traité...

- Il faut...

Harry releva les yeux et vit Rogue, choqué.

- Debout Potter. Venez avec moi, il faut aller voir Dumbledore tout de suite.

Ce que Harry avait craint le plus était en train d'arriver. Bientôt, tout le monde serait au courant.

- Je... non !

Il avait parlé sans même s'en rendre compte. Rogue le regardait sans animosité pour une fois, ce qui donna la force à Harry de continuer.

- Non, ce qui se passe entre moi et lui ne regarde personne !

- Potter, sombre crétin...

Rogue se cramponna soudainement le poignet gauche, là où se trouvait sa marque.

- Je dois... Allez voir Dumbledore, et parlez-lui de tout ! De toute façon, je le ferai quand je serais revenu de...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et sortit de la salle après avoir levé le sort d'un geste vif.

Harry regarda son professeur partir dans une envolée de cape, comme lui seul réussissait à faire.

Il était désemparé. Tout le monde allait savoir ! Et pourquoi devait-il en parler à Dumbledore ? Lui qui n'avait pas hésité à cautionner le fait que Rogue lui fasse passer des tests comme un cobaye de laboratoire, et qu'il viole son esprit !

Si Rogue voulait que le directeur soit au courant, il n'aurait qu'à tout lui révéler lui-même !

Il sortit à son tour et se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondor.

oOo

Voldemort venait de l'appeler. Il ignorait pourquoi mais vu l'ampleur de la douleur, ça devait être très urgent.

Il ne cessait de penser à ce qu'il avait découvert. Il se faisait maintenant son idée sur la nature du sortilège de magie noire qui avait été pratiqué en début d'année, mais il ignorait toujours par qui !

Ça ne pouvait pas être Drago, comme il s'évertuait à le dire à Dumbledore. Le pauvre, il avait dû être victime d'une erreur. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir qui était derrière tout ça, bien que là aussi, il avait sa petite idée.

Il espérait que Voldemort ne le garde pas trop longtemps afin qu'il puisse avertir Dumbledore rapidement. Il savait que Potter n'irait pas s'en vanter !

oOo

Arrivé à l'extérieur du parc de Poudlard, il pointa sa baguette sur son bras et dit la formule qui le conduirait au Lord.

En une seconde, il se retrouva dans le noir. L'air était saturée d'humidité, et il pouvait entendre les gouttes d'eau tomber sur le sol, formant des flaques d'eau boueuse.

Il lança un Lumos qui donna immédiatement une teinte bleutée à ce qui semblait être des murs en pierres. Il n'appréciait pas cette façon de procéder. Afin de rester en sécurité, le Maître avait instauré un moyen, au travers de leur marque, pour que les Mangemorts puissent le rejoindre n'importe où il se trouvait. Il ne disait donc à personne précisément où il allait, afin d'éviter les « mauvaises surprises » comme il disait...

Rogue ignorait donc totalement où il se trouvait.

En faisant le tour de la salle, il vit qu'il n'y avait qu'une sortie. Il l'emprunta, et dut longer un immense couloir tout aussi délabré, avant de tomber sur un vieil escalier en pierre.

Une fois monté d'un étage, il déboucha sur un corridor à la tapisserie flétrie. L'endroit lui semblait inconnu. Il avança prudemment jusqu'à entendre une voix glacée prononcer son nom.

- Severus, mon ami.

- Maître.

Rogue s'inclina, et reprit son masque de fidèle serviteur.

- Il faut absolument que je te parle. Tu as été rapide à accourir, c'est bien...

Rogue inclina humblement la tête. Il savait que tous les « compliments » de son maître devaient être pris à leur juste valeur pour ne pas le froisser.

- De quoi souhaitiez-vous m'entretenir ?

- Tu m'as l'air bien pressé, Severus, susurra Voldemort, une lueur de colère au fond de ses yeux rouges.

- Non Maître, je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre, c'est tout.

Il avait de plus ne plus de mal à conserver cette attitude servile face à cet homme, s'il pouvait encore être considéré comme tel.

- Bien...

Voldemort s'assit, l'air apparemment content de sa réponse.

- Je voulais te parler de la semaine prochaine. McNair, Nott, Goyle et d'autres vont faire une petite mission pour moi. Je compte sur toi pour les accompagner !

- Bien sûr Maître. De quelle mission s'agit-il ?

Voldemort le fixa quelques secondes, le regard insondable, comme s'il mettait la fiabilité de Rogue à l'épreuve.

- Je te le dirais le moment venu. Pour l'instant, parle-moi de ce qu'il se passe au château...

Indubitablement, Voldemort n'avait pas voulu que Rogue soit au courant de la mission incluant la potion, donc devait-il en parler ? Les images qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de Harry tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, l'empêchant de se concentrer.

- Qu'attends-tu ? Est-ce que tu me caches des choses ?

- Non Maître, bien sûr que...

- Legilimens !

Rogue ne s'était pas méfié. Il tenta de repousser le Lord, mais il était déjà trop tard, aussi doué fut-il. Il assistait impuissant à ce qu'il voyait, et sentait s'enrouler autour de lui Naguini, l'énorme serpent de Voldemort.

- Alors comme ça tu as découvert notre petit secret ? sourit-il cruellement. Ce n'était pas dans mes projets, mais bon, j'aurais pu l'accepter si je n'avais pas assisté à ce charmant conseil que tu as donné à Potter. Aller tout cafter ? Au risque de faire échouer mes plans ?

Je dois dire que je suis terriblement déçu Severus !

Rogue avait l'impression que le serpent était directement connecté à Voldemort puisqu'à chaque haussement de ton, il s'enroulait encore plus fort autour de lui. Il ne pouvait plus atteindre sa baguette ni même bouger. Si le serpent continuait, il allait mourir là, lentement, asphyxié.

Voldemort faisait les cent pas devant Rogue, comme un dément ! Il ne s'arrêtait qu'à quelques moments pour laisser éclater sa fureur au travers de puissants Doloris.

Rogue se tordait de douleur. Il connaissait son ancien Maître et savait qu'il pouvait passer des jours voire des semaines à torturer quelqu'un qui l'avait profondément déçu, ce qui était son cas.

Le serpent n'était plus enroulé autour de lui, de toute façon, ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose, il ne pouvait plus bouger.

Les Doloris de plus en plus longs étaient en train de lui faire perdre la raison. Un filet de sang s'échappait de ses lèvres fines, et il ne pouvait empêcher une toux caverneuse de sortir de sa gorge et de lui soutirer des cris de douleur à chaque fois.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi Severus ?

Voldemort prit un air compatissant, avant de le propulser contre un mur couvert d'étagères qui se fracassèrent sous son poids.

Rogue gémit de douleur, sentant que plusieurs de ses côtes avaient cédé sous l'impact.

- Tu voudrais bien que je te tue n'est-ce pas ? Que j'en finisse ? Et c'est exactement ce que tu mériterais ! Mais que veux-tu, je dois devenir sentimental avec l'âge, parce que je veux te garder auprès de moi, pour pouvoir te torturer à ma guise !

Il partit d'un rire sadique qui fit frémir le professeur recroquevillé sur le sol.

- Queudver !

L'homme qui n'était jamais bien loin de son maître arriva presque en courant.

- Maître ?

- Conduis-moi ça au sous-sol ! Je ne veux plus le voir !

- Bien Maître, fit-il en s'inclinant si bas qu'il aurait presque pu baiser les pieds de Voldemort.

Il se retourna et fit disparaître son sourire obséquieux qu'il réservait à son Lord, au profit d'une grimace pleine de suffisance. Il sortit sa baguette et fit léviter Rogue derrière lui.

Rogue était à peine conscient. Il se rendit vaguement compte qu'il se trouvait dans la pièce par laquelle il était arrivé.

- Te voilà dans ton petit nid douillet !

Queudver avait délibérément mis fin au sort lorsque Rogue était encore en l'air. Le pauvre homme lâcha une plainte d'agonie lorsqu'il tomba sur le sol et qu'il sentit d'autres côtés céder.

Le sol était couvert de flaques d'eau croupie qui imbibèrent instantanément ses vêtements.

Il sentit sa tête partir violemment en arrière. Queudver venait de s'accroupir près de lui et lui tirait les cheveux pour croiser son regard.

- Alors Rogue... qu'est-ce que ça fait de ne plus être le fidèle bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? De n'être qu'un traître ?

Rogue réunit tout son courage pour articuler faiblement sa réponse :

- Pourquoi me le demander ? Tu es aussi bien placé que moi pour répondre. Tu n'es pas le bras droit de Voldemort, et tu n'es qu'un traître également Pettigrow !

De rage, il repoussa la tête de Rogue, qui cogna durement sur le sol, le laissant inconscient.

* * *

**Alors, ça vous à plu ? Vous avez des remarques, positives ou négative, ou encore positive... XD Pensez à cliquer sur le bouton juste en dessous, oui, celui où il y a marqué "reviewé :D**

**Prochain chapitre : 20. Vacances au Terrier**

**PS : Un petit sondage assez important : On m'a souvent dit que le résumé n'inspirait vraiment pas et ne donnait pas envie de lire la fic, et honnêtement, pour les résumé, je suis pas mauvaise, mais là, je sais pas quoi dire de peur de dévoiler des trucs importants, donc j'ai besoin d'aide. Proposez-moi un résumé s'il vous plait, et l'auteur de celui que je préfererais aura un cadeau ^^ (chapitre en avance, os, photo dédicacée, autre...XD)**

**Merci beaucoup :)**


	20. Vacances au Terrier

**Bonjour à tous :)**

**Déjà, un immense merci ! Nous avons dépassé les cent review avec se chapitre, et j'en suis super heureuse :) Donc plus précisément, un gros merci à Castelia pour la centième review :)**

**Ensuite, un gros merci à Archimède qui m'a grandement inspirée pour le résumé :) J'espère qu'il est mieux qu'avant XD N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :) Donc archi, à toi de voir pour le cadeau^^ Mais je te préviens, la photo dédicacée en uniforme de Poudlard n'est plus disponible, j'ai fourni ma dernière il y a peu de temps lol**

**Pour les anonymes, les réponses sont postés à l'endroit habituel sur le forum :) L'adresse est dans mon profil :)**

**Voilà, voilà, je crois que c'est tout^^**

**Donc place au chapitre :)**

* * *

**20. Vacances au Terrier**

* * *

Lorsque Harry passa le tableau donnant sur la salle commune des Gryffondor, un lourd silence s'abattit.

Ceux qui avaient assisté au duel le dévisageaient, et ceux qui en avaient entendu parler lui lançaient des regards craintifs.

Harry s'y était attendu, mais ça ne retirait rien à ce qu'il ressentait au moment présent.

Ron et Hermione étaient assis sur le canapé, devant le feu de cheminée. Il les rejoignit en évitant de croiser de nouveau le regard de ses condisciples.

- Harry, tu veux en parler ?

Hermione lui avait demandé ça à voix basse, mais Harry n'aurait su dire si c'était pour éviter que les autres ne l'entendent ou qu'il s'énerve...

Non, il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, mais il venait à peine de les retrouver, et il n'avait pas besoin de se fâcher de nouveau avec eux.

Il leur fit un geste de la tête, et ses deux amis comprirent qu'il souhait leur parler en privé. Ils se levèrent et montèrent dans le dortoir des garçons.

Neville, qui lisait sur son lit, se décomposa en voyant Harry et il se redressa rapidement.

- Heu... je vous laisse, bredouilla-t-il.

Il s'éclipsa à la vitesse de la lumière, ce qui accentua encore plus le mal être de Harry.

oOo

Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il ne pouvait pas leur expliquer son geste, mais ne pouvait pas passer outre.

- Écoutez... Je sais que vous pensiez que la pression m'avait fait changer de côté, et je suis conscient que ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui n'est pas pour vous faire changer d'avis.

Ron et Hermione restaient silencieux, trop heureux qu'il s'explique enfin.

- J'ignorais que c'était un sort de magie noire, comme me l'a appris Rogue, et je vous promets que j'en ignorais les effets !

- Comment tu le connais alors ?

Ron n'avait pas voulu mettre la parole de son ami en doute, mais il lui fallait des réponses. Le sujet était trop grave pour ne pas creuser.

- Dans un vieux livre de potions. Il était juste indiqué "Contre les ennemis" et Malefoy m'énervait tellement, et les sorts étaient de plus en plus puissants et rapides, et il m'est apparu soudain, je n'ai pas réfléchi...

Ron sembla se dégonfler comme un ballon !

- Contre les ennemis ? Harry, ça veut bien dire que...

Trop heureux d'avoir la preuve que Harry continuait à détester Malefoy, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents.

- Ron ! - Hermione lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtés - Je te signale qu'il n'y a pas de quoi rire ! Malefoy est en ce moment même à l'infirmerie, et il a failli mourir.

Ron baissa les yeux, fautif, et ses oreilles devinrent écarlates tandis que la boule de stress grandit encore dans le ventre de Harry.

- Harry, c'était un accident. Regrettable, certes, mais un accident tout de même, lui dit Hermione d'une voix douce en lui caressant l'avant bras. Drago s'en est sorti, et sans séquelle apparemment. McGonagall a convoqué les préfets en chef tout à l'heure pour nous tenir au courant. Il est maintenant réveillé, et ne restera que quelques jours à l'infirmerie, par précaution.

La boule qu'avait Harry au fond de l'estomac sembla peser de moins en moins lourd. Il était heureux de savoir que ses amis lui pardonnaient, et surtout de savoir que Drago allait mieux.

- Et Dumbledore, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? s'enquit Ron.

- Qu'il était déçu, et qu'il devrait me renvoyer...

- Et Rogue, il devait être hors de lui que tu t'en prennes à son chouchou !

Le coeur de Harry rata un battement lorsqu'il se souvint. Rogue était au courant de tout, et à l'heure qu'il était, il avait dû le dire à Dumbledore, ou ne tarderait pas, et là, est-ce que ses amis lui pardonneraient si facilement ?

- Non, enfin, oui, il s'est montré très désagréable, comme vous vous en doutez...

Le sujet était clos, il ne voulait plus l'aborder.

oOo

Harry regardait anxieusement à la table des professeurs. Rogue n'était pas là, il ne devait pas encore être revenu de... là où il avait dû se rendre en toute hâte. Harry se doutait que ça devait concerner le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le repas fut long, il s'attendait à le voir surgir à n'importe quel moment, et ne prêtait pas attention à ce que lui disaient ses amis, qui mettaient son absence sur le compte de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Malefoy.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, les Gryffondor avaient deux heures de potions avec le professeur Rogue, mais tout le monde fut surpris de ne pas le voir arriver, lui qui était si ponctuel d'habitude !

Hermione, qui était partie se renseigner auprès du professeur Dumbledore revint, en informant les élèves que le professeur Rogue était souffrant.

La plupart des élèves sourirent à cette annonce, et demandèrent s'il aurait un remplaçant, ce à quoi Hermione répondit que vu qu'il restait seulement deux jours avant les vacances de Noël, ce n'était pas nécessaire.

oOo

- Alors, vous en pensez quoi vous ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore mentirait, Ron. Le professeur Rogue a bien le droit d'être malade. Après tout, depuis sept ans que nous sommes ici, il ne l'a jamais été !

- Justement Hermione ! Moi je persiste à dire que c'est bizarre. Dis-lui, Harry !

Harry était resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant. En effet, ce n'était pas normal. Mais devait-il leur parler de son entretien avec lui la veille, et de sa soudaine disparition ? Et Dumbledore, était-il au courant qu'il devait se rendre quelque part ? Devait-il aller lui en parler ?

- Harry ?

- Hum... oui, je ne sais pas, mais je pense comme Ron, ce n'est pas normal. Je devrais aller voir le professeur Dumbledore, peut-être qu'à moi...

- Oui, s'il doit en dire plus à quelqu'un, c'est sans doute à toi, Harry, fit Hermione, songeuse.

Harry prit sa décision et se leva sans plus attendre pour se rendre au bureau du directeur.

oOo

- Entrez.

Harry poussa la lourde porte du bureau avec appréhension. Peut-être que Rogue l'avait mis au courant avant de disparaître ?

- Harry ? Que me vaut cette visite ?

Harry n'avait jamais vu le professeur Dumbledore avec un air si abattu. Il semblait avoir vieilli de plusieurs années en une nuit.

- Heu, c'est au sujet du professeur Rogue...

- Que veux-tu me dire Harry ?

- Je ne sais pas si vous savez mais... quand nous étions ensemble hier soir, il a dû subitement partir et...

- Et tu te demandais si ça avait un rapport avec son absence d'aujourd'hui ? Je le crains Harry. En effet, je suis au courant que Voldemort l'a appelé de toute urgence, il a juste eu le temps de me le dire grâce à son Patronus. Est-ce que je dois savoir autre chose Harry ?

Le directeur avait baissé les yeux et semblait sonder les pensées de Harry.

- Non, professeur. Je ne suis au courant de rien. Je voulais juste vous prévenir, au cas où...

- Merci Harry. Est-ce que tu as quelque chose d'autre à me dire ou me demander ? A propos de l'entretien que tu as eu avec le professeur Rogue par exemple.

- Je... non. Si vous voulez le savoir, j'ai apparemment réussi le test.

La voix de Harry était pleine d'amertume, ce que remarqua Dumbledore.

- Je sais que tu dois te sentir trahi, Harry. Mais comprends-nous, nous ne pouvons pas...

- Vous ne pouvez pas prendre de risques avec quelqu'un d'instable, c'est ça ! le coupa Harry, en élevant la voix.

Le professeur resta silencieux un moment avant de lui tapoter délicatement l'épaule.

- Je te remercie d'être venu me prévenir, Harry. Je te souhaite de passer d'agréables vacances de Noël. Et n'abuse pas des fondants de Molly, je sais à quel point ils sont délicieux, sourit-il avec bienveillance.

Harry répondit par un faible sourire, et sortit du bureau.

oOo

Les deux jours suivant passèrent très vite. L'effervescence liée à l'approche des vacances gagnait tout le monde.

Bien sûr, la vérité sur le professeur Rogue n'avait pas été révélée, seuls Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient au courant, ce qui expliquait que leur joie était moins visible.

Harry avait appris que Drago sortirait de l'infirmerie le jour même, et il espérait bien l'apercevoir avant de prendre le train. Il n'était pas retourné le voir, de peur d'être découvert par quelqu'un. Les élèves à le regarder avec crainte étaient de moins en moins nombreux, mais l'hostilité des Serpentard était encore plus vive à son égard. Les rixes étaient encore plus fréquentes et violentes entre les deux maisons, ce qui rendait l'ambiance pesante.

- Tu verras Harry, après les vacances, ils n'y penseront plus, dit Hermione, après qu'un groupe de Serpentard vienne de les insulter.

- Allez Harry, allons chercher nos malles, il faut encore rejoindre Ginny dans le grand Hall.

Harry n'avait pas pensé à Ginny depuis le dernier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, et la dispute qui s'en était suivie. Il espérait que tout se passerait bien, et qu'elle ait arrêté de lui en vouloir.

En tout cas, elle avait tenu sa langue sur sa soi-disant amoureuse secrète, et il lui en était infiniment reconnaissant.

oOo

Harry essayait de retarder le moment d'entrer dans le Poudlard Express, mais rien de concret ne pouvait lui venir en aide. Il tendait le cou pour essayer de repérer la chevelure blonde, presque blanche, de Drago, mais il ne voyait rien.

A regret, il monta dans le train et rejoignit ses amis dans un des compartiments. Ginny lui jeta un regard noir et tourna la tête lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur. Ron et Hermione semblèrent mal à l'aise, mais ils s'efforcèrent de faire comme si de rien était.

Hermione avait fini par avouer à Ron que sa soeur était amoureuse de Harry, mais que celui-ci ne l'était pas. Il avait d'abord été furieux, puis rassuré. Après tout, ça lui aurait fait bien trop bizarre de les savoir ensemble. Il avait dit qu'elle s'en remettrait, croyant à une amourette passagère.

Harry alla s'asseoir, comme toujours, près de la fenêtre. Il aimait passer son voyage à regarder le paysage défiler à l'extérieur.

Il le sentit avant de le voir. Il se concentra sur le reflet que la vitre lui renvoyait de la porte du compartiment et le vit. Drago était là, il le regardait. Même avec un reflet de mauvaise qualité, il put se rendre compte de la haine tapie dans son regard.

Il tourna la tête vers lui, mais il avait disparu...

- Et bien ! Pfff, j'ai vraiment eu peur ! dit Ron en relâchant la pression qu'il exerçait sur sa baguette.

- Moi aussi, Ron. J'aurais pensé qu'il viendrait faire un scandale d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas l'air très content, dit-elle.

- Je devrais peut-être aller m'excuser, maintenant qu'il est réveillé ?

- Je suis la première à pousser les gens à s'excuser, mais là Harry, je ne crois pas que ça soit le moment, honnêtement. Ça risque de finir en duel encore...

- Elle a raison gamin, laisse couler. Il s'en remettra, intervint Tom pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient installés.

Harry en était conscient. C'était l'envie de le voir, de lui parler, de le toucher, qui le poussait. Mais Hermione avait raison naturellement.

Il acquiesça et se replongea dans la contemplation du paysage, sans le voir. Ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers Drago.

oOo

- Harry, mon chéri ! Tu vas bien ? Je suis si heureuse de te voir !

Comme d'habitude, Molly étreignait si fort Harry qu'il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Mais pour rien au monde il n'y aurait renoncé.

- Et toi Hermione, je suis très heureuse de te voir également. Allez, en route, Arthur nous attend, le ministère lui a prêté une voiture.

- Bon bah, Harry, on se revoit dans deux semaines alors !

- Oui Tom, bon Noël à vous.

Tom lui donna deux claques amicales dans le dos, salua les autres, et partit de son côté.

- C'est pas trop tôt !

- Ron ! intervint sa mère en lui mettant une tape sur l'épaule, et elle n'était pas amicale celle-là.

- Mais maman, ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais ça fait du bien d'être enfin seuls ! bougonna Ron.

Tout le monde acquiesça et Molly se radoucit.

- Bon allez, au Terrier les enfants !

Harry n'avait pas vu Drago qui l'avait observé depuis la sortie du train. Après son départ, il était parti seul, sa mère n'ayant pu se libérer, et son père étant en prison.

* * *

**A bientôt :)**


	21. Recherches infructueuses

**Bonjour à tous. Je sais, je suis impardonnable :s J'ai mis très longtemps à vous mettre la suite, et j'en suis désolée ! J'espère que vous me pardonnez^^**

**Je vous remercie pour vos review :)**

**Bonne lecture :**

* * *

**21. Recherches infructueuses**

* * *

Le Terrier était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Harry était heureux de venir ici plutôt qu'au square Grimaurd. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient installé toute une pléthore de protections sur la maison et ses alentours pour permettre aux Weasley d'accueillir Harry. Molly avait insisté en disant qu'il était hors de question qu'ils passent Noël dans la vieille maison délabrée des Black !

Au moins, il servait à quelque chose, les Weasley seraient à l'abri même lorsqu'il retournerait au collège.

- Ginny, Hermione, venez m'aider à mettre la table s'il vous plait.

Hermione reposa son livre sur l'accoudoir du canapé où elle se trouvait avec Ron, et se leva pour rejoindre Molly dans la cuisine.

- Il parait que nous allons recevoir pas mal de visite ce soir, dit Ron. J'ai entendu papa prévenir maman de s'attendre à recevoir du monde. Mais j'ignore pourquoi.

- J'espère seulement que Lupin sera là, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler la dernière fois.

- A propos de quoi Harry ?

- De rien de particulier. Ça me manque de ne pas pouvoir lui parler. Je préférerais être avec eux lors des missions qu'ils accomplissent pour Dumbledore, je me sentirais plus utile qu'à l'école !

- Oui, j'aimerais aussi, mais de toute façon, ils nous ont bien fait comprendre cet été qu'il en était hors de question, fit Ron avec l'air triste.

oOo

Un _plop _sonore se fit entendre à l'extérieur de la maison, suivi par des coups frappés à la porte.

Harry et Ron relevèrent les yeux de leur partie d'échecs et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée.

- Attendez les garçons !

Molly était arrivée presque en courant, s'essuyant rapidement ses mains couvertes de farine sur son tablier.

- Ne vous approchez pas.

Les garçons se regardèrent, curieux, et firent un pas en arrière.

- Qui est là ? fit Madame Weasley en se cramponnant à son tablier.

- Molly, c'est moi, je suis avec Tonks, Remus, et Shakelbot.

- Et ?

- Ah oui ! Si les gnomes creusent dans le jardin, alors nous serons dans le pétrin.

Harry et Ron se demandèrent de quoi parlait Arthur, mais ils comprirent vite que ça devait être un code lorsque l'air inquiet de Molly s'envola, et qu'elle ouvrit grand la porte.

- Te voilà Arthur ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley, les salua-t-elle.

Tous rentrèrent en se frottant les mains. Le froid était glacial cet hiver !

- Remus ! Je suis heureux de vous voir, s'exclama Harry en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi Harry, répondit-il en lui frictionnant les cheveux.

Malgré son sourire franc, Harry vit qu'il était inquiet.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Nous en parlerons après le repas Harry.

- Oui d'ailleurs, il est prêt ! A table ! cria Molly.

oOo

Tout le monde était installé à table. Molly faisait venir de la cuisine des plats qui avaient l'air tous plus fameux les uns que les autres.

Par "malheur", Harry était installé face à Ginny, et le peu de fois où il croisait son regard, il pouvait sentir qu'elle ne lui avait pas pardonné. Ça le peinait énormément. Il avait toujours apprécié Ginny, et peut-être même plus. Depuis qu'il était ici, il repensait au baiser et aux sensations qu'il avait éprouvées, et son estomac fourmillait à chaque fois.

- Alors, comment ça se passe au ministère Monsieur Weasley ?

La question pourtant anodine de Harry sembla alourdir l'atmosphère.

- Et bien... commença Arthur, manifestement gêné. Nous avons de très fortes raisons de penser que la plupart des membres du ministère sont du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui. La tension est palpable là-bas, nous ne savons pas à qui faire confiance, donc ça sape nos forces. Là où nous pourrions nous regrouper, nous nous individualisons au contraire.

- Oui, c'est sûr... Et qu'en est-il de la taupe au sein de l'Ordre ?

Cette fois-ci, l'ambiance fut plutôt soucieuse. Kingsley et Lupin échangèrent un long regard appuyé, et Kingsley prit la parole :

- Nous ignorons toujours de qui il s'agit. Mais nous progressons nettement.

- Et...

- Qui veut du dessert ? lança Molly à la cantonade.

Harry savait qu'elle l'avait interrompu exprès, et il ignorait pourquoi, mais une chose était sûre, on lui cachait quelque chose.

oOo

Le repas était fini. Harry n'avait plus posé de question. Il attendait de savoir pourquoi les membres de l'Ordre étaient là.

- Toujours pas de nouvelles le concernant ?

- Non Molly, malheureusement.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se redressèrent et mirent toute leur attention sur la conversation entre Molly et Lupin.

- Vous parlez du professeur Rogue ? demanda Harry.

- Oui Harry. Nous pouvons désormais affirmer qu'il se rendait auprès de Voldemort lorsqu'il a disparu. Nous craignons le pire...

Hermione, Ron et Harry baissèrent les yeux. Ils n'appréciaient pas le professeur de potions et avaient toujours présumé qu'il était un espion à la solde de Voldemort, surtout Harry. Mais les derniers évènements lui laissaient à penser qu'il avait toujours eu tort, et il se sentit coupable.

- Vous n'avez aucune piste ?

- Hélas non Harry, dit Tonks. Nous connaissons quelques-unes des planques de Tu-Sais-Qui, mais les membres qui les surveillent nous ont rapporté qu'il n'y avait eu aucune activité là-bas ces derniers temps.

- Et pour Malefoy !

Ron avait presque crié le nom, si bien qu'il avait fait sursauter les personnes attablées, et Harry particulièrement.

- Tu veux parler de Lucius ? demanda Arthur.

- Oui. Avec Harry et Hermione, on s'était demandé la raison pour laquelle son emprisonnement n'avait été révélé que plus tard. Et Tom et Stan en ont parlé passé un moment, mais ils se sont tus lorsqu'ils nous ont surpris à écouter -Molly se racla bruyamment la gorge en guise de morale, et les oreilles de Ron virèrent au rouge.- Enfin, on n'écoutait pas vraiment, c'est juste qu'on n'était pas loin et...

Ron se tut, conscient, au vu du regard de reproche de sa mère, qu'il s'enfonçait.

- Nous ne savons pas grand chose. En effet, c'est très obscur. Nous savons que les instances qui gèrent la prison d'Azkaban sont sous le contrôle de Voldemort, et c'est bien ça le plus étrange. Nous aurions pensé que si Lucius avait été emprisonné, Voldemort l'aurait fait relâcher, et non l'inverse.

- Vous pensez alors qu'il a fait quelque chose qui a déplu à Voldemort, Remus ?

- Nous l'ignorons Harry, mais c'est probable en effet.

- Il ne faut pas oublier les enlèvements, intervint Tonks.

Harry reporta toute son attention sur elle.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Tonks...

Remus semblait contrarié par ce qu'elle avait dit. Peut-être voulait-il leur cacher des faits, mais maintenant, il n'en était plus question !

- De quoi parle-t-elle Remus ? demanda Harry avec une voix plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Ce n'est pas très plaisant à entendre... Comme tu le sais, Voldemort aime faire régner la terreur pour miner le morale de ceux qui voudraient se lever contre lui, alors il envoie fréquemment ses Mangemorts kidnapper des sorciers, et même des Moldus.

- Mais c'est terrible ! s'exclama Hermione en se couvrant la bouche de ses mains.

- En effet Hermione, dit-il avec une voix pleine de tristesse. Toujours est-il que l'une de leur dernière mission a échoué. Nous avions eu des renseignements grâce à Severus, et nous avons pu aider les malheureux à s'en sortir.

- Mais, quel rapport avec Lucius ? demanda Ron.

- Et bien, c'est lui qui était à la tête des opérations. Nous pensons donc que s'il est à Azkaban, ce serait à cause d'une sorte de punition pour ne pas avoir mené sa mission à bien.

Ron, Hermione et Harry restèrent pensifs. Eux qui n'avaient eu de contact avec personne de l'Ordre durant leurs semaines d'école, ils se retrouvaient avec un trop plein d'informations.

oOo

- Harry ?

Harry était assis devant le feu de cheminée qu'il regardait, songeur. Il n'avait pas entendu Lupin se rapprocher de lui et s'installer à ses côtés.

- Harry... Je sais que tu n'auras certainement pas envie de ressasser cette histoire, mais je me fais du souci pour toi. J'ai appris pour ce qu'il s'est passé, avec le jeune Malefoy. Tu veux m'en parler ?

Harry avait espéré qu'il n'aborderait pas le sujet. Il n'était vraiment pas fier de lui.

- Non, enfin, je veux dire que je m'en veux beaucoup, et c'est difficile pour moi d'en parler.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Harry. Si tu as le moindre problème, je suis toujours là.

Oui, Harry le savait et il lui en était reconnaissant, comme envers toutes les personnes qui lui proposaient leur aide, mais comprendraient-ils ? Que penseraient-ils de lui s'ils connaissaient la vérité ? Est-ce que passer pour un fou dangereux valait-il mieux que de passer pour un amoureux transi qui n'avait pas supporté d'être considéré par celui qu'il aimait comme un simple passe-temps ? Dans les deux cas, ce n'était vraiment pas flatteur pour lui.

Comme pour Dumbledore, il avait ressorti l'excuse du surmenage.

oOo

Les invités venaient de prendre congé. Molly était occupée à faire sa vaisselle, tandis qu'Arthur était parti bricoler dans son cabanon de jardin (en toute discrétion bien sûr).

- Ginny, les garçons, je vais me coucher, je ne tiens plus !

- Heu... attends Hermione, je monte avec toi, bafouilla Ron.

Hermione sourit discrètement et partit après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Harry et Ginny.

Harry restait seul avec la soeur de Ron, et le silence commençait à être pesant. Il ignorait s'il était mieux qu'il l'aborde, ou s'il devait l'ignorer. Elle répondit à sa place lorsqu'elle se décida à lui adresser la parole pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

- Il n'est vraiment pas doué, n'est-ce pas ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De Ron bien sûr ! Tu sais très bien qu'il en pince pour elle. Et tout ce que cet idiot ose faire, c'est d'aller se coucher en même temps qu'elle pour pouvoir être avec elle le plus longtemps possible. C'est risible tu ne trouves pas ?

- Non. Je n'y ai pas trop réfléchi à vrai dire...

Harry avait comme qui dirait raté la main tendue (maladroitement) de Ginny. Elle s'était replongée dans un silence profond, puis au bout de dix minutes, elle lui souhaita bonne nuit à son tour et monta se coucher.

Les vacances allaient être longues à ce rythme...

oOo

Harry était resté seul encore quelques minutes, mais il décida finalement de monter également.

Lorsqu'il passa devant la porte de chambre de Ginny, il vit de la lumière filtrer en-dessous. Il devait lui parler. Ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça durant toutes les vacances et au-delà.

Il frappa doucement à la porte et l'entendit l'inviter à entrer.

- Harry ? Je croyais que c'était... laisse tomber.

Ginny fit concurrence à Ron en rougissant de la tête au pied. Elle se tenait en courte nuisette debout devant son lit.

Harry baissa les yeux et s'excusa immédiatement d'un air penaud, avant de commencer à ressortir de la chambre.

- Non reste ! Je veux dire... qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Harry s'était stoppé dans son élan et la regarda. Elle s'était glissée à toute vitesse dans son lit, se cachant sous ses couvertures.

- Je voulais te parler, mais on se verra demain, c'est pareil.

- Non, entre. Tu as raison, il faut qu'on parle.

Harry fit un sourire timide et entra dans la chambre.

- Viens t'asseoir, fit-elle en tapotant son lit.

Harry s'assit, embarrassé. Il ne savait pas très bien par où commencer. Le sujet était délicat, et il n'avait pas envie de la voir pleurer, et encore moins de subir son célèbre Chauve-Furie !

- Écoute, je tenais à m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois.

Elle se rembrunit immédiatement, comme il l'avait craint.

- Tu veux parler du baiser ou du fait que tu ne m'aies pas dit plus tôt que tu voyais quelqu'un ? Grâce à quoi je me suis couverte de ridicule !

- Non ! Je n'ai pas pensé à un seul moment que tu étais ridicule, je te le jure. C'est tellement compliqué tout ça.

- Qui c'est ? Je veux savoir.

- C'est sans importance Ginny, je te promets.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle ne compte pas à tes yeux ?

- Oui, enfin, non. Je te le répète, c'est compliqué.

Ginny détourna les yeux. Harry pouvait voir qu'ils commençaient à être humides. Il ne supportait pas de la faire souffrir. Après tout, il était bien placé pour savoir ce que ça faisait de savoir que les sentiments ressentis pour une personne n'étaient pas réciproques.

Instinctivement, il avança sa main pour la passer dans ses longs cheveux cuivrés, tout en lui caressant le visage avec le pouce.

Elle le regarda et ses larmes se mirent à couler. Mue par un soudain besoin de réconfort, elle alla se blottir dans les bras de Harry.

Il lui caressait doucement le dos. Elle sanglotait contre lui et il la serra plus fort.

Ginny finit par se calmer. Elle se recula un peu, tout en laissant son visage tout proche du sien.

Harry n'osait plus respirer. Elle avait les mains posées sur ses joues, et le fixait, une lueur de désir dans les yeux.

Doucement, elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes, et les posa délicatement dessus. Elle passa les mains dans ses cheveux, lui procurant des frissons, et le fit basculer en arrière.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende contre, elle était sur lui, à califourchon. Sa bouche réclamait davantage qu'un chaste baiser, et Harry céda.

Ils s'embrassèrent de plus en plus passionnément. Ginny ne cessait de le caresser de plus en plus fébrilement. Elle tremblait contre lui, et inconsciemment ou non, elle ondulait sur lui, réclamant plus de contacts.

Harry se laissa gagner par la frénésie qui semblait avoir pris possession de la rouquine, et il la fit basculer, afin de se retrouver sur elle.

Elle était si belle, ses cheveux posés en corolle chatoyante autour de son visage, avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses lèvres rougies. Ses yeux exprimaient tout le désir qu'elle avait pour lui, et il succomba.

Il l'embrassa fougueusement et passa les mains sur ses jambes dénudées. Ginny ondulait de plaisir et poussait des soupirs de plus en plus appuyés. Elle jeta sa tête en arrière, offrant son cou aux baisers enfiévrés de Harry. Il trouvait son odeur enivrante, il voulait plus.

Il glissa sa main sous la nuisette de la rouquine et fut comblé en s'apercevant qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous. Il trouva son intimité humide qu'il caressa et y pénétra. Ginny se mordit la lèvre en retenant un gémissement de plaisir sous les doigts du brun.

- Fais-moi l'amour, je t'en prie !

La voix suppliante de Ginny eut pour effet de ramener Harry à la réalité. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Il ne pouvait pas profiter d'elle comme ça. Il savait qu'il n'en était pas amoureux, et coucher avec elle serait la pire chose qu'il pourrait faire.

Il se redressa rapidement, s'écartant du lit à grands pas.

- Ginny je... on ne peut pas !

- Mais pourquoi ! fit-elle pleine de désespoir. Tu en avais autant envie que moi ! Je l'ai senti !

- Oui, c'est vrai Gin', mais ce n'est pas bien.

- Et en quoi ce n'est pas bien ? Vas-y, finis ta phrase ! Dis que ce n'est pas bien parce que tu ne m'aimes pas !

Ginny haussait tellement le ton que Harry craignait qu'on ne l'entende. Elle dut s'en faire la remarque également puisqu'elle continua plus bas :

- Tu vois bien que dès que nous sommes seuls, nous ne pouvons pas nous en empêcher, alors pourquoi ?

Sa voix était brisée par l'émotion.

Harry eut pitié d'elle, il s'en voulait de la faire souffrir ainsi.

- Ginny, dit-il d'une voix douce. Je t'apprécie énormément, et je suis indéniablement attiré par toi, mais ça s'arrête là. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal en profitant de toi, tu comprends ? Je pense qu'à l'avenir, il serait bon justement de ne plus être seuls tous les deux, fit-il en souriant tristement.

Ginny baissa les yeux. Elle s'était emmitouflée dans ses couvertures, mais elle ne pleurait pas.

- Ça me fait mal Harry, mais je te remercie malgré tout. Merci de ne pas en profiter.

Harry fut touché par sa détresse apparente. Il lui déposa un chaste baiser sur le front, et après un dernier sourire mélancolique, il sortit de sa chambre.

* * *

**Encore désolée pour l'absence :s**


	22. Les vacances sont finies

**Coucou :)**

**Merci d'être toujours là malgré le temps indécent que j'ai mis à vous mettre la suite .**

**Pour la peine, un autre chapitre^^**

* * *

**22. Les vacances sont finies.**

* * *

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, les choses avaient été nettement en s'améliorant. Bien que le lendemain au petit déjeuner, Ginny et lui rougissaient, gênés par les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé entre eux la veille, il s'était instauré une sorte de paix entre eux.

Elle ne lui en voulait plus, et se comportait encore plus naturellement avec lui que toutes les années précédentes où sa timidité envers lui la retenait.

A certains moments par contre, elle le regardait encore douloureusement, et Harry savait qu'elle pensait à ses sentiments non partagés, mais elle se ressaisissait vite lorsqu'elle se rendait compte qu'il la contemplait.

Après une semaine de vacances, tout allait pour Harry. Il se sentait bien, la bataille qu'il menait contre le mal envahissait moins souvent sont esprit, et voir Ron et Hermione se tourner autour, insouciants à ce qui les entouraient le rendait heureux, bien qu'un peu nostalgique. Néanmoins, malgré les encouragements de Harry, et les réprimandes de Ginny, Ron ne se décidait pas à lui avouer ses sentiments. Et d'après les confidences de Ginny à Harry, il en allait de même pour Hermione qui niait carrément l'évidence par pudibonderie.

oOo

Lassée de passer de longs moments à étudier loin de Ron, Harry et Ginny qui jouaient à longueur de journée au Quidditch malgré le froid ambiant, Hermione s'était mise peu à peu à ce sport qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout, au plus grand bonheur, ou malheur des autres joueurs.

En effet, le fait qu'elle se décide enfin à partager leur passion les emplissait de joie, mais les parties n'étaient plus aussi sportives qu'auparavant, au grand dam de Harry et Ginny.

Ron lui souriait bêtement à chacune de ses erreurs, en la réconfortant de mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Tu veux ma cape Hermione ?

- Non, ça va aller Ron, je te remercie.

- Mais… tu meurs de froid, tiens, prends-là, j'en ai pas besoin moi.

Ron, les oreilles écarlates, tentait de se dépêtrer de sa cape pour réussir à la mettre sur les épaules d'Hermione.

- Oui, elle va mourir de froid alors qu'on est à trente secondes de rentrer à la maison. C'est très bien vu Ron, se moqua Ginny. Et c'est vrai que tu n'en as pas besoin, tu es tellement chaud…

Harry réprima un sourire lorsque Ron se tourna vers sa sœur avec un regard noir, et lança un coup d'œil complice à Ginny, qui elle, riait ouvertement. Seule Hermione ne réagissait pas, trop occupée à faire semblant de ne s'être rendu compte de rien.

oOo

- Non Ron !

Sa mère lui mit une tape sur la main pour l'empêcher de tremper à nouveau son doigt dans la crème fouettée au chocolat qui était destinée à recouvrir la bûche de Noël.

- Mais j'ai faim moi ! se plaignit-il bruyamment.

- Va donc aider les filles à mettre la table ! Et n'oublie pas de couverts, tu sais que Fred et George seront là !

- Oui, je sais, tu l'as répété toute la journée, fit-il, grognon.

La raison pour laquelle Molly Weasley semblait si heureuse d'avoir ses jumeaux à diner le soir de Noël, comme ça avait pourtant été le cas depuis leur naissance, était qu'ils avaient failli ne plus jamais passer les fêtes ensemble...

La nouvelle boutique des jumeaux avait été victime d'un attentat. Des témoins avaient vu une poignée de Mangemort rôder près de la boutique avant qu'elle n'explose, ne blessant pas très grièvement, par miracle, les jumeaux présents ce jour-là.

Depuis, elle était encore plus aux petits soins pour eux, et leur faisait porter tous les jours des bons petits plats préparés avec amour.

Le jour de l'attaque, lorsque Ste Mangouste avait envoyé un hibou pour prévenir la famille, Madame Weasley avait fondu en larmes, craignant naturellement le pire, et toute la journée durant, même lorsqu'elle avait été rassurée par les Médicomages sur l'état de santé de ses fils, elle avait continué de pleurer régulièrement.

- Ils sont là !

Molly lâcha brièvement la boule de pâte qu'elle était en train de malaxer, et prenant à peine le soin de s'essuyer sur son tablier, elle alla à la rencontre des jumeaux qui venaient d'entrer dans le salon.

- Mes chéris ! Oh, regardez-vous ! Dans quel état vous êtes ! Si... un sanglot se forma dans sa gorge, et elle se tut, la larme à l'œil.

Fred avait des brûlures sur la majorité du corps, et George, un peu moins touché par les flammes de l'explosion, s'en sortait néanmoins avec des côtes cassées et une fracture à la jambe, ce qui l'obligeait à marcher avec des béquilles.

Harry alla à son tour saluer les nouveaux arrivants pour essayer de redonner à l'ambiance un peu de gaieté, et y parvint sans mal, grâce aux pitreries des jumeaux.

oOo

- Passe-moi les pommes de terre, Ginny.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit Ronny ? le nargua-t-elle en mettant le plat en dehors de sa portée.

- Très drôle ! Tu vas me les passer ou bien...

Ron fut interrompu par le silence soudain.

- Et alors maman ! Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour nous, mais on ne va pas se laisser impressionner ! Ils ont fait sauter la boutique pour nous faire peur, ils savent très bien de quel côté on est, mais on ne gagnera pas en se laissant faire de la sorte !

- Oui mais je refuse de perdre mes bébés ! Vous revenez habiter ici, un point c'est tout !

- Désolé maman, renchérit George, mais Fred a raison. Et de toute façon, toute personne qui soutient notre cause n'est en sécurité nulle part. Regarde, même la maison de Sirius n'est plus sûre depuis que Rogue est...

- On ignore si Severus est mort, intervint Remus, qui avait gardé le silence jusque là. Malgré toutes nos recherches, nous n'avons aucune piste, mais nous n'avons pas retrouvé de cadavre, ce qui est plutôt bon signe.

- Oui, connaissant les pratiques de Voldemort, nous pensons plutôt qu'il le retient captif pour... le torturer, dit sombrement Arthur. Ça fera un exemple pour tous les autres qui seraient assez fous pour le trahir.

Tout le monde resta silencieux. Malgré l'inimitié que le professeur Rogue leur inspirait, ils étaient tous d'accord sur le fait qu'il ne méritait vraiment pas son sort.

- Molly, ce pudding est succulent ! J'aimerais vraiment que vous me donniez la recette. J'adorerais faire de bons petits plats à Remus lorsque nous habiterons ensemble.

Remus avait annoncé quelques heures plus tôt, lors de son arrivée avec Tonks, qu'il l'avait demandée en mariage, et qu'elle avait accepté, pour son plus grand bonheur. Tout le monde s'était sincèrement réjoui pour eux, et les avait félicités longuement.

Molly sourit à Tonks et commença à lui donner la liste des ingrédients, heureuse qu'elle mette un terme à une discussion si sinistre le soir de Noël.

oOo

La bonne humeur était peu à peu revenue, et le repas avait fini dans la gaieté, suivi par l'ouverture des cadeaux.

Tard dans la nuit, les derniers invités, les jumeaux, décidèrent à rentrer chez eux, malgré les redoublements de pleurs de leur mère.

Harry et Ron, qui étaient installés au salon à jouer avec le nouveau jeu d'échecs de Ron, se dirent qu'il était temps de s'éclipser de la pièce et de monter se coucher.

oOo

Ron dormait depuis un bon moment déjà, alors que Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Le drame qui avait failli frapper les Weasley l'avait cruellement ramené à la réalité, et avec elle, les souvenirs de Drago.

Il ne l'avait pas totalement oublié durant la première semaine, c'était certain, mais contrairement à lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, il était moins présent dans son esprit, moins fortement aussi. Mais là, il commençait à redevenir aussi présent qu'il ne l'était lorsqu'il se trouvait au collège.

La nuit surtout, il sentait comme un manque, et il se tournait et retournait, en proie à un désir douloureux, et inassouvi. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il ressentait ça. Heureusement qu'il parvenait à se changer les idées la journée, grâce à ses amis, sans qu'eux-mêmes soient conscients du trouble qui l'habitait.

Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait à cet instant précis. Il devait dormir paisiblement, pensait-il. Et comment avait-il passé son Noël ? Étaient-ils seulement seuls, sa mère et lui, ou avaient-ils donné une grande soirée mondaine, passant outre le fait que Lucius Malefoy était emprisonné. Harry savait que Drago n'était pas Mangemort, il lui en avait demandé la preuve, et repenser à sa peau blanche de tout tatouage le rassérénait. Mais peut-être qu'il l'était devenu durant ses vacances ?

De toutes façons, il ne pensait plus pouvoir lui demander des preuves, puisque Drago refuserait certainement qu'il l'approche de nouveau, vu qu'il avait passé plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie à cause de lui...

oOo

Aujourd'hui, tout le monde, même Hermione, faisait la grimace. Les vacances étaient finies, et le lendemain matin à la même heure, ils seraient dans le Poudlard Express.

Ça signifiait donc qu'ils perdraient toute la liberté acquise pendant leur séjour au Terrier, et que Tom et Stan les colleraient de nouveau comme leur ombre...

Ginny se montrait compatissante envers eux, et était bien heureuse, pour la première fois de sa vie, de ne pas être dans la même classe que Ron, Hermione, et Harry !

Plus il pensait à la rentrée, plus Harry avait l'estomac qui se tordait douloureusement dans tous les sens.

Il avait autant envie de revoir Drago qu'il le craignait. Durant ses nuits, il ne cessait d'y penser, ce qui l'empêchait même de dormir.

Madame Weasley l'avait trouvé assez pâle un matin, et elle s'était inquiétée pour lui, craignant qu'il ne couve une mauvaise grippe. Il s'était efforcé de dormir plus longtemps les fois d'après pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

oOo

- Ron, tu n'as pas oublié ton manuel de potions qui trainait sous ton lit j'espère !

- Mais non maman ! Enfin, je ne crois pas, dit-il tout bas, à l'adresse de Harry qui haussa les épaules, incapable de lui confirmer ou non.

Le sifflet de la locomotive résonna dans la gare, et les retardataires arrivaient en courant pour monter à bord. Pour une fois qu'eux-mêmes n'étaient pas arrivés en retard, se dit Ron, fermant la vitre après avoir dit une dernière fois au revoir à sa mère.

Le train était en mouvement depuis une heure, et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder vers le couloir à chaque fois que quelqu'un passait. Il en venait même à espérer que Malefoy viendrait les voir pour venir fanfaronner comme il le faisait habituellement les années précédentes, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : il ne viendrait plus maintenant.

Tom et Stan les avaient rejoints à la gare, et ils étaient assis avec eux dans le compartiment. Tom s'était réjoui de les retrouver, et il n'avait pas cessé de leur poser des questions sur leurs vacances.

Stan, quant à lui, restait silencieux et bourru, comme à son habitude.

Le train venait d'arriver en gare. Le trio, accompagné des Aurors, attirait moins les regards, les élèves étant habitués à les voir ainsi. Harry guettait, anxieusement, toutes les chevelures blondes qui pourraient appartenir à Drago, et son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'il croyait le voir et qu'il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas lui.

Peut-être qu'il ne reviendrait pas ? L'angoisse lui étreignait l'estomac. Et s'il était devenu Mangemort et qu'il passait dorénavant son temps hors de Poudlard, à faire exploser les boutiques de tous ceux qui étaient contre Voldemort ?

- Pfff, regarde-le faire le beau !

Ron montrait quelqu'un du doigt, et quand Harry regarda dans la direction indiquée, il fut pris de vertige.

Drago était là, encore plus beau que dans son souvenir, à sourire à ses amis, apparemment heureux de les revoir. On aurait dit un ange. Harry dut utiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas courir vers lui et le serrer dans ses bras !

Ron continuait à se moquer de lui, mais il ne l'écoutait plus. Il ne voyait plus que la chevelure lumineuse de Drago, que son sourire, que ses mains aux longs doigts fins...

- Harry, ça ne va pas ?

Hermione secouait doucement son ami qui était devenu soudainement blême. Elle s'inquiéta de le voir ainsi, à fixer Malefoy comme il le faisait.

Avec un effort considérable, Harry détourna les yeux et la regarda, comme à travers un nuage de brume, avant de répondre un vague « ça va ».

Elle n'en crut rien mais se remit en route, le surveillant du coin de l'œil.

oOo

Harry commençait à être agacé. Hermione lui jetait sans cesse des regards depuis qu'ils étaient installés dans la Grande Salle. Il ne pouvait donc pas regarder Drago à loisir. De toute façon, se dit-il, il n'aurait pas été prudent de réitérer, vu comme il avait réagi en arrivant...

Malgré tout, le fait de le savoir si près de lui, et si loin en même temps lui tordait les entrailles. Il repoussa son assiette et se leva de table. Il n'avait plus faim, et il ne supportait plus de rester là à être surveillé sans cesse.

oOo

Plusieurs jours étaient passés sans qu'il n'ait pu le voir, lui parler. Il perdait petit à petit le sommeil, et avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur ses études, et même sur les conversations de ses amis.

Tout le monde l'avait remarqué, mais ils mettaient ça sur la rentrée et le fait d'être à nouveau surveillé nuits et jours par les Aurors.

- Harry, à ton avis, on va avoir deux heures de libres aujourd'hui ?

- Je l'ignore Ron, fit-il, pensif.

- Je l'ignore aussi, mais une chose est sûre, renchérit Hermione, c'est qu'il serait temps de mettre tous les élèves au courant ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore n'en a pas encore parlé. De toutes évidences, il préférait taire la disparition de Rogue dans l'espoir qu'il serait retrouvé pendant les vacances, mais à moins que je ne fasse erreur, ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas.

Le trio entra dans la Grande Salle, pour le repas de midi, en continuant tout bas leur conversation.

Ils devaient avoir deux heures de potions juste après, et la seule chose à laquelle pensait Harry, c'était que le cours devait se faire en commun avec les Serpentard...

* * *

**Et voilà :)**


	23. Retrouvailles

**Bon... l'heure est grave les loulous ! Non seulement je suis ENCORE à la bourre dans mes publications, mais en plus, j'ai plus de chapitres d'avance ! Donc ben, il va fallolir me harceler si vous voulez la suite ptdr ! **

**J'ai répondu à tout le monde en théorie, et même aux anonymes :) (comme toujours, les réponses sont visibles sur mon forum, donc vous trouverez le lien exact dans mon profil).**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (je sais même plus ce qu'il contient, je l'ai écris il y a plus de deux mois^^)**

**Grosse bisouille à tout le monde, et bonne année :)**

* * *

**23. Retrouvailles.**

* * *

- Votre attention s'il vous plait.

Le silence se fit rapidement lorsqu'Albus Dumbledore se leva dignement pour prendre la parole. Il arborait une mine assombrie, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- J'ai une terrible nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Tout le monde retint sa respiration. Beaucoup se doutaient que la nouvelle devait concerner le professeur de potions.

- Nous avons plusieurs raisons de penser que votre professeur de potions a été enlevé par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Des exclamations étouffées pour la plupart retentirent dans la Grande salle. Si la majorité des visages étaient horrifiés, d'autres étaient moqueurs. Néanmoins, la réaction la plus surprenante était celle d'une grande partie des Serpentard, qui semblaient gênés... Indubitablement, ils étaient au courant depuis longtemps, et en savaient certainement plus que les membres de l'Ordre.

Harry se permit un regard vers Drago, qui restait le dos bien droit sur sa chaise, le regard baissé, et le visage fermé. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

- Oui, nous sommes tous attristés par sa disparition, reprit le directeur, et nous espérons tous qu'il soit retrouvé sain et sauf... En attendant, les cours seront dispensés par le professeur K. .

Le directeur pointa l'index vers un petit homme trapu, que personne n'avait remarqué, et qui se tenait assis parmi les professeurs.

Il se leva brièvement, voulant saluer les élèves, mais dans sa hâte, il renversa son verre sur sa voisine de table qui émit un couinement indigné.

Le professeur s'excusa, affolé par sa maladresse, et essuya grossièrement le chemisier de Minerva McGonagall, qui se recula, outrée.

Rouge d'embarras, il se rassit, sous les rires et moqueries des élèves.

- Et bien ! J'espère qu'il est plus doué avec les potions, sinon le cours de tout à l'heure va être un carnage, prédit sombrement Ron, ce qui donna le sourire à Harry et Hermione.

oOo

- Bien, entrez en silence les enfants.

De loin, Harry avait cru que le professeur remplaçant était âgé d'une trentaine d'années, mais il faisait bien plus jeune en réalité. Sans doute était-ce sa petite taille et son dos voûté, lui donnant un air trapu, qui était responsable de cette impression.

Il regardait passer les élèves, l'air anxieux. Peut-être était-ce même son premier poste d'enseignant.

- Tout le monde est à sa place ? Bien. Je me présente donc : Professeur K. . Et c'est moi qui vous ferais cours tant que ce regrettable incident ne sera pas résolu...

Vu que je ne vous connais pas encore, il serait aimable à vous de marquer votre nom et prénom sur un morceau de parchemin.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent, trouvant cette méthode très étrange, puisqu'ils se rappelaient que lors de leur première année, les professeurs utilisaient un simple sort qui faisait planer leur nom, en lettres dorées, au-dessus de leur tête.

- Excusez-moi professeur... Je ne devrais peut-être pas vous le demander, mais est-ce que c'est votre premier poste en tant que professeur ?

- Et bien monsieur... (il fronça les yeux pour déchiffrer le nom) Finnigan, en réalité, ça fait maintenant deux ans que je suis professeur. Mais j'enseignais la chimie.

Tous les élèves sorciers se regardèrent, se demandant de quelle matière il s'agissait, et les élèves d'origine moldue avait l'air étonné, sachant que la matière était moldue !

Voyant l'étonnement ambiant, le professeur continua :

- La chimie, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, c'est un peu le même principe que les potions pour les sorciers. On peut dire que c'est les potions pour Moldus !

Le jeune professeur sourit de toutes ses dents, sans doute heureux de sa boutade.

- Ça veut dire que vous êtes Moldu ? s'écria un élève de chez Serpentard.

- Non, bien sûr, reprit le professeur, un peu décontenancé par la réaction violente de l'élève. Seulement, en France, d'où je suis originaire, nous devons, pour valider notre diplôme d'enseignant, passer un an à enseigner dans un établissement moldu. J'ose dire que nous sommes plus ouverts, en ce qui les concerne, visiblement...

Bien, reprenons. J'ai entendu parler des querelles entre les maisons, et des disputes qui éclataient régulièrement à cause de ça, si j'en crois mes collègues, et j'aimerais beaucoup essayer d'y remédier.

- Pff, mONsieur le Français est là depuis dix minutes, et il croit qu'il va changer quelque chose qui dure depuis plus de mille ans ! Il ne manque vraiment pas de culot !

Tout le monde, y compris le professeur, avait entendu les paroles d'un élève au fond de la salle, et les Serpentard avaient ri peu discrètement.

- Bon, reprit dignement le jeune professeur. Levez-vous tous et restez dans un coin de la salle.

Les élèves se relevèrent de mal gré pour la plupart, et se répartirent automatiquement dans deux coins séparés, Gryffondor d'un côté, Serpentard de l'autre, tandis que le professeur passait dans les rangs et récupérait les papiers qu'il classait au fur et à mesure.

- Ceux que je vais appeler viendront prendre place ici, et ainsi de suite.

« Brown et Bullstrode,

Goyle et Granger, »

Alors que Goyle faisait craquer ses articulations pour intimider la Gryffondor, qui tentait de rester digne, les élèves commençaient à entrevoir avec horreur ce que leur nouveau professeur leur réservait. Les Serpentard qui regrettaient le sadisme de leur professeur de potions se dirent que finalement, le nouveau n'était peut-être pas en reste !

Le professeur continua inlassablement d'énumérer les noms sous les plaintes des élèves qui se retrouvaient placés avec des ennemis.

« Parkinson et Patil,

Potter et Malefoy,

Weasley et Zabini. »

- A vos places et en silence !

Chaque pas qui rapprochait Harry de la table où était déjà installé Drago lui donnait l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fond. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la nuque du blond, totalement exposée par sa tête penchée en avant.

Est-ce que Drago avait bien entendu avec qui il était ? Il avait l'air si calme...

Harry respira profondément et se glissa sur la chaise à côté de Drago. Ce dernier ne releva pas la tête, ne fit pas le moindre geste, ne prononça pas le moindre mot...

Harry osait à peine respirer. Drago était trop près de lui. Il s'écarta au maximum, mais la taille restreinte de la table ne permettait pas un écart conséquent. Il pouvait toujours sentir son parfum, sentir la chaleur qui émanait de lui. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il les coinça entre ses jambes pour s'empêcher de les tendre vers Drago. Pour éviter qu'il lui caresse la joue, éviter qu'il ne passe le pouce délicatement sur la fine cicatrice au dessus de sa lèvre supérieur que lui avait laissé le sortilège de Harry.

- Regarde de ton côté Potter ! A moins que tu ne veuilles admirer les cicatrices que tu m'as laissé !

Harry sursauta en entendant Drago s'adresser à lui, bien que sa voix sourde n'ait pas dû porter au-delà de leur table.

Il se sentit coupable pour les cicatrices, mais égoïstement, il se dit que lui aussi en avait à cause du blond, même si les cicatrices laissées sur son cœur n'étaient visibles par personne.

- Je suis désolé.

Harry avait parlé sans s'en rendre compte, ce qui le surprit autant que Drago, qui le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Pour quoi ? Pour avoir essayé de me tuer ?

- Je... non, je n'ai pas voulu...

- J'étais déjà au courant, l'interrompit-il. Quand je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie, j'avais un bout de papier minable dans la main, j'en ai conclu qu'il pouvait venir que de toi.

Il était trop dur de supporter le regard noir de Drago. Harry baissa les yeux.

- Je...

- Quoi ? Tu es désolé ? Tu vas le répéter combien de fois encore ? Garde ta salive, c'est pas la peine !

- Jusqu'à ce que tu me pardonnes, dit-il tout bas.

Drago l'observa en silence, il le détaillait minutieusement, puis en se détournant, il lui dit :

- Alors tu vas pouvoir continuer longtemps. Donc tant qu'à faire, arrête tout de suite, ça t'évitera de perdre ton temps.

Harry s'était évidemment attendu à cette réponse, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'en souffrir.

Ils passèrent le reste du cours sans plus s'adresser la parole. Harry avait rendu une potion ratée, n'ayant pas réussi à se concentrer sur les indications au tableau, alors que Drago avait rendu une potion parfaite. Avec tristesse, Harry se rendit à l'évidence que toute cette histoire était loin de les toucher de la même manière. Drago semblait n'en avoir rien à faire de sa présence ou non...

oOo

- Alors Harry, comment s'est passée ta première journée de cours ? Et le nouveau prof, il est comment ?

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient installés sur un divan, devant la cheminée, en salle commune, surveillés par Tom.

L'Auror venait de poser la seul question que Harry redoutait. Il ne voulait pas parler de son cours de potions. Le cas « Malefoy » était tabou depuis leur dernière dispute. Ron avait déjà eu du mal à digérer qu'il était à côté de Malefoy, même si ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il ne voulait pas en rajouter. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait reniflé bruyamment. Et Hermione qui le regardait bizarrement depuis leur arrivée...

- Comme une rentrée normale, Tom. Et le prof est assez... maladroit.

- Et il a des idées saugrenues, bougonna Ron. J'ai passé mes deux heures de cours à surveiller Zabini qui gardait sa baguette à la main pour m'attaquer, j'en suis sûr !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel pour la énième fois, comme à chaque fois qu'il le répétait, et souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde, avant d'aller se coucher.

Les garçons restèrent encore une demi-heure, pour finir leur devoir à rendre pour le lendemain, et filèrent se coucher également.

oOo

Bien que l'envie de faire une excursion nocturne le tenaillait, Harry était bien décidé à ne pas y céder. Malefoy avait été assez clair. Il était alors inutile de risquer de se faire surprendre par les Aurors pour se retrouver devant une porte close, même s'il aurait tout donné pour qu'elle ne le soit pas.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu :)**


	24. Traître

**Coucou :)**

**Bonne année à tout le monde :) J'espère que vous avez passer de bonne fêtes ! (et que vous avez été gâtés^^) **

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**24. Traître**

* * *

Un mois était passé, mais le désir qu'il éprouvait pour le blond était loin d'avoir disparu, bien au contraire ! Il y pensait chaque seconde de son temps, et ça le rendait fou !

Plus rien ne comptait à ses yeux, même pas le rapprochement très visible entre Hermione et Ron, qui malgré leur idylle naissante, s'en faisaient beaucoup pour lui.

Ils ne cessaient de le questionner, mais Harry se bornait à se taire, avant de les envoyer paître lorsque ça lui devenait trop dur de supporter leurs regards anxieux.

Une fois de plus, seul dans son lit, il ne rêvait qu'à une chose, mettre sa cape, et rejoindre le blond, mais il savait que tout ceci n'était pas normal, alors avec des efforts surhumains, il résistait, mais combien de temps ?

Un bruit de chute attira son attention. Il se redressa et tendit l'oreille, mais aucun autre bruit ne se fit entendre.

Il se rallongea, mais cette fois-ci, ce fut un cri étouffé qu'il perçut, il en était sûr.

Sautant hors de son lit, il se munit de sa baguette magique et sortit du dortoir. A ce moment, un éclair rouge fusa près de son oreille et alla s'écraser contre la porte ! Il s'accroupit et se pencha le plus qu'il put pour voir Tom et Stan se battre en duel !

Une voix étouffée, qu'il ne reconnut pas, disait à l'autre qu'il ne le laisserait pas faire, qu'il avait toujours su ce qu'il préparait !

Harry se demanda de quoi il parlait ! Il prit son courage à deux mains et s'élança au bas des escaliers pour tenter de s'interposer et comprendre de quoi il retournait, mais à peine arrivé dans la salle commune, un éclair vert l'aveugla, et Stan s'écroula, mort !

Harry écarquilla les yeux et regardait, inerte, le corps de l'Auror. Tom se tourna vers lui, ce qui le fit réagir, alors il pointa immédiatement sa baguette sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Pourquoi l'avez-vous tuer ? Posez immédiatement votre baguette !

Harry hurlait à présent, ce qui avait réveillé quelques élèves, qui regardaient de loin, terrifiés par la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Ron et Hermione, les cheveux en bataille, rejoignirent bien vite Harry et pointèrent à leur tour leur baguette vers Tom, tout en regardant, abasourdis, le corps sans vie de Stan.

Tom était haletant, il avait une balafre sur la joue, et des égratignures un peu partout. Il baissa sa baguette et leva lentement les mains pour signifier à Harry et aux autres que tout danger était écarté.

- Harry, je... c'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Je soupçonnais Stan depuis un moment, et ce soir, j'ai eu la preuve qu'il était en mission pour Tu-sais-qui ! Je suis venu voir si tout allait bien, et je l'ai surpris en train d'essayer de briser le lien qui t'empêche de sortir du château !

Harry ne savait pas quoi croire. Tom avait toujours été un bon gars, pourquoi mentirait-il ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de lien ? Il n'était au courant de rien !

- Vous savez, j'ai pas eu le choix, il allait me lancer le sort de mort, dit-il en baissant tristement la tête. C'était un chic type... avant ! Je n'aurais jamais cru en venir là, finit-il, laissant échapper des sanglots bruyants.

- Tous dans vos dortoirs ! intima Hermione aux élèves qui restaient là, à regarder la scène en chuchotant. Je vais aller chercher Dumbledore Harry, restez ici tous les deux, et soyez prudents, conseilla-t-elle tout bas à l'adresse de Ron et Harry.

Les deux garçons surveillaient Tom, mais il n'y en avait pas besoin ; il s'était assis sur un fauteuil, sa grande silhouette pleine de soubresauts puisqu'il pleurait à chaudes larmes, entre ses mains.

oOo

Dumbledore arriva, le visage grave, un quart d'heure plus tard. Tom se leva en sursaut quand il l'entendit. Son visage gardait les stigmates du combat, mais aussi de sa peine. Ses yeux étaient rouges et boursouflés d'avoir pleuré.

- Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley, vous pouvez retourner dans votre dortoir, merci, dit-il en essayant de garder une voix douce.

Ceux-ci firent un signe de tête et repartirent, non sans serrer fermement l'épaule de Harry en guise de soutien.

- Harry, tu as assisté à toute la scène ? demanda calmement Dumbledore, voyant qu'il était encore choqué.

- Heu oui, enfin, non. J'ai juste entendu des voix, et vu le sort de mort, dit piteusement Harry, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir renseigner davantage son professeur.

- Bien... ce n'est pas grave Harry.

Le directeur se retourna vers Tom et le questionna sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Il répéta ce qu'il avait dit à Harry. Il soupçonnait déjà Stan depuis quelques temps, son attitude étant souvent étrange. Une fois, il avait même quitté son poste et était s'était rendu à la volière en pleine nuit.

Harry se souvenait de cette fois, où il était parti retrouver Drago pour la seconde fois. Il s'était étonné de ne voir personne. Si seulement à l'époque il avait approfondi cette affaire au lieu de ne penser qu'à lui, Stan ne serait peut-être pas mort !

- Et à qui a-t-il envoyé cette lettre ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Il n'y avait pas de destinataire, j'ai juste entendu "au manoir Malefoy", donc je ne pourrais dire avec certitude, mais vous savez bien à qui est lié cette famille !

- Et pourquoi n'être pas venu m'en parler directement, dit-il sur un ton accusateur.

- Je... je l'ignore, je voulais en être sûr. Vous comprenez, Stan était Auror depuis plus de vingt ans ! Comment en est-il arrivé là !

Tom finit sa phrase en sanglotant de nouveau. Il faisait peine à voir…

Deux hommes entrèrent dans la salle commune, s'inclinèrent devant le directeur, qui leur indiqua le corps de l'Auror, afin qu'ils l'emmènent ailleurs.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, Dumbledore fit signe à Tom de les suivre.

- Allons dans mon bureau, il faut prévenir votre supérieur, et la pauvre Alicia... Harry, tu peux retourner te coucher, je te vois demain, lui dit-il avec un ton bienveillant.

Mais Harry n'avait aucun envie d'aller se coucher. Il restait encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Doucement, il alla s'assoir sur un fauteuil confortable, ses jambes tremblantes ne le supportant plus comme elles le devaient. Il restait les yeux dans le vague, à regarder le reste de flammes mourantes dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

Hermione et Ron devaient être en haut à l'attendre, mais il n'avait pas envie de leur parler. Stan avait donc essayé de le tuer ? C'était la seconde fois que quelqu'un essayait de s'en prendre à lui. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? Comment en était-il arrivé à passer ses journées tellement préoccupé par son obsession pour Malefoy qu'il en oubliait carrément les menaces qui planaient continuellement sur lui ?

Peut-être était-ce le fait d'avoir des Aurors pour veiller sur lui qui le rendait plus insouciant ?

Harry sourit amèrement en pensant que l'un d'eux avait tenté de le tuer peu de temps avant.

Et le lien ? Qu'est-ce qu'avait voulu dire Tom ? Comment un lien pourrait-il l'empêcher de sortir du château ? Tom devait encore être sous le coup de l'émotion, puisqu'il semblait divaguer.

Il lui arrivait fréquemment de sortir du château, et ça, sans aucun problème... Il devrait malgré tout le questionner à ce sujet.

Les flammes étaient totalement éteintes depuis un moment déjà, mais Harry n'y avait pas prêté attention. Un frisson lui parcourut le corps. Les nuits étaient très fraîches en janvier.

Il s'apprêta à remonter, même si l'idée de subir un interrogatoire ne l'enchantait vraiment pas. Non, il avait envie de tendresse, de compassion, d'amour, de chaleur...

Malgré le fait qu'avec Drago, ils n'avaient pas échangé plus de quelques mots durant les heures de potions où ils étaient côte à côte, il n'en oubliait pas moins sa vision idyllique de lui et Drago, tendrement enlacés dans un lit. Cette vision lui apparut comme la seule qu'il avait envie de vivre en ce moment.

Donc, malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions de ne plus jamais céder à la tentation, il sortit du dortoir, comme dans un état second, et se rendit au cinquième étage.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui dirait, il ignorait même si Drago accepterait ne serait-ce que de l'écouter, mais il fallait qu'il aille le voir. La pensée qu'il aurait pu mourir quelques heures auparavant n'arrêtait pas de tourner en boucle dans son esprit. Ça, et l'image de lui se réfugiant dans les bras ouverts de Drago...

oOo

Le trajet semblait n'avoir duré que quelques secondes, bien qu'il ait dû s'arrêter à plusieurs reprises pour éviter les gens présents dans les couloirs à cause de l'évènement tragique du début de la nuit. Il n'avait pas sa cape avec lui, ce qui lui rendait la tâche plus difficile, mais il n'avait pas rebroussé chemin.

Sans hésitation, il frappa à la porte, après avoir vérifié que personne ne rôdait à proximité du cinquième étage.

Il attendit quelques instants avant d'entendre que Drago avait posé la main sur la poignée de la porte, prêt à l'ouvrir. La crainte l'envahit alors lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le blond hésitait longuement, trop longuement pour lui, à ouvrir.

Puis, alors qu'il n'y croyait plus, Drago apparut derrière la porte entrouverte. Le voir qui le contemplait, l'air mécontent, fut plus que ne pouvait supporter Harry. Il se décomposa et sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, et ses larmes inonder son visage.

Sans même essayer de les essuyer, il demanda, d'un ton qui pouvait passer pour suppliant s'il pouvait entrer.

Loin de se départir de sa mine renfrognée, Drago continuait de le jauger, avant de finalement le laisser entrer, non sans pousser un soupir agacé.

Les secondes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne parlent. Harry regardait le sol, alors qu'il sentait que Drago ne le quittait pas des yeux. Mais relever la tête et croiser son expression méprisante était trop difficile. Les larmes d'Harry s'étaient taries, malgré qu'il sente que sa présence n'était pas désirée, et tout le poussait à repartir, si ce n'était ses pieds qui refusaient littéralement de bouger…

Sans un mot, Drago s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain. Seul, Harry se décida à quitter la chambre. Après tout, vu l'accueil, il avait perdu tout espoir d'être pris dans des bras réconfortants, tout ce qu'il souhaitait à cet instant précis. C'est au bout de quelques instants qu'il trouva la force de faire quelques pas vers la sortie, mais trop tard, Drago était déjà revenu, laissant derrière lui un vague parfum de menthe...

Harry ne savait pas quoi en penser. Jusqu'à maintenant, la menthe signifiait dans son esprit qu'il allait coucher avec Drago. Est-ce que ça allait réellement être le cas maintenant aussi ? Bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie, il était surtout venu chercher du réconfort. Mais peut-être qu'il aurait enfin cet instant de communion parfaite qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps...

Il ne put s'empêcher de poser un regard interrogatif sur le blond qui s'était rapproché de lui sans un bruit.

Et toujours sans un mot, il écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne, dans un baiser brutal, presque douloureux.

Les sensations étaient inédites. Les pulsions retenues trop longtemps déferlaient en Harry, qui répondit aussi vivement à l'appel des sens.

Il se sentit partir en arrière, et tomber, étendu sur le lit, poussé par Drago qui était déjà à califourchon sur lui, à lui retirer ses vêtements, presque urgemment.

Il voulait faire de même, mais la poigne du blond était puissante, et il semblait avoir envie de diriger. Il avait l'impression d'être une poupée de chiffon dans les mains du blond.

Rapidité et rudesse, tels étaient les mots qui pouvaient qualifier sa façon de faire. Harry était emporté par la passion, mais petit à petit, il se sentit mal. Il n'avait pas envie de ça. Il aurait tellement aimé se coucher simplement dans les bras de son amant. Au lieu de ça, il avait l'impression d'être un vulgaire objet sexuel.

Tout fut fini très vite, sans que Harry soit parvenu à arriver à ses fins.

Il vit Drago se relever et renfiler son peignoir, tout en restant face à lui, avant de reculer et d'indiquer la sortie.

Même si Harry ne s'y était pas attendu, il n'avait de toute façon pas envie de rester une minute de plus en sa compagnie.

Il se rajusta sans un mot, et se releva, sans adresser un regard à Drago, qui une fois de plus le congédiait de la plus rustre des manières.

- La prochaine fois que tu auras envie d'être consolé, tu te rappelleras que ce n'est pas vers moi qu'il faut venir. Je te le répète une dernière fois Potter, je ne suis pas ton putain de petit copain !

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Imaginer que Malefoy aurait pu se montrer tendre, éprouver de l'affection pour lui et avoir envie de le câliner, était vraiment risible maintenant qu'il y pensait.

Harry jeta un regard plein d'amertume au blond et sortit de la chambre en se jurant que cette fois-ci, c'était bel et bien fini.

Dusse-t-il s'attacher à son lit, plus jamais il ne reviendrait voir cet être méprisant, et méprisable !

Comment pouvait-il se sentir encore plus mal qu'avant ? Il se retrouvait seul au milieu des couloirs, persuadé que rien ne pouvait être pire...

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu, et oh ! regardez ! Pile sous ma phrase il y a une case review ! C'est ti pas magique ? XD**


	25. A qui le tour ?

**Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! ... A merde, c'est plus noël ! XD Bon, alors bonjour à tous :)**

**Je vous raconte même pas ! (enfin si, mais faites comme si de rien n'était ^^) Cette nuit, j'ai écrit pas un, ni, deux, ni même trois chapitres, non, j'en ai écrit quatre ! Nous sommes donc à trente ! Et rappelez-vous, pour ceux qui laissent des review (regard assassin aux autres^^), le chapitre trente est le chapitre de toutes les révélations ! Et Merlin sait que j'ai hâte que vous les connaissiez, parce que je ne sais plus quoi répondre à vos nombreuses interrogations sans vous spoilier^^**

**Mais voilà... trois review pour le dernier chapitre. C'est dingue, j'ai souvent fait ce constat : Il suffit de demander des review pour en avoir encore mois qu'habituellement (et je vous garantis que c'est un fait hautement vérifié^^) Pourquoi ça ? Vous voulez punir les auteurs parce qu'ils ont osé demander une contrepartie au travail qu'ils ont certes du plaisir à partager (en même temps, sans review, l'impression de partage est tout de suite moindre lol), mais qui prend une sacré moment de notre temps libre. Ce n'est pas une beuglante ou autre, juste une constatation assez navrante.**

**Donc un énorme merci aux fidèles, ceux qui review même quand le chapitre était court et qu'il n'y a rien a en dire, parce qu'il y a rien de plus terrible pour bon nombre "d'auteur" (je mets les guillemets, ça fait moins j'me la pète^^) que d'arriver tout joyeux sur sa page de review et de n'en voir aucune. Et puis c'est un rdv super sympa en plus, moi je sais que dès que je vois un pseudo connu, je suis toute contente avant même de lire la review :) (mais rassurez-vous, j'aime aussi les reviewer périodique et les reviewer unique lol)  
**

**Bref, oui, je sais que tout le monde déteste ce genre de commentaires, mais rappelez-vous : Si je veux, je vous mets pas la suite ! lol**

* * *

**25. A qui le tour ?**

* * *

Lorsque Harry était arrivé dans le dortoir, tout le monde dormait, sauf Ron.

- Hermione n'est pas avec toi ?

Harry s'était fait à l'idée de devoir parler avec ses amis. De toute façon, au point où il en était...

- Non, elle t'a attendu, mais elle est finalement partie se coucher il y a un quart d'heure de ça à peu près. Où étais-tu ?

Ron avait posé la question comme si elle était explosive, du moins, comme si les réactions de Harry pourraient le devenir à cause d'elle, ce qui n'était pas totalement dénué de sens. Mais Harry était las. Il ne supportait plus cette espèce de crainte qu'avaient ses amis lorsqu'ils s'adressaient à lui, même si en même temps, elle était uniquement de sa faute, et il se maudissait pour ça, sans réussir à changer.

- J'étais en bas.

- Je suis descendu, tu n'y étais pas.

- Je suis parti faire un tour ensuite. Après tout, il ne doit pas plus y avoir de menace immédiate, dit-il avec aigreur.

- J'imagine que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler ?...

- En effet Ron, je suis fatigué, et il est tard. Et puis, je ne peux rien dire de plus que ce que j'ai dit à Dumbledore : j'ai entendu Tom dire à Stanislas qu'il s'avait ce qu'il préparait, et tu connais la suite.

-Mmm... N'empêche, on le trouvait louche depuis le début, Stan. Comment Dumbledore a-t-il fait pour lui accorder sa confiance ? Tu aurais pu penser toi que...

Ron s'arrêta net, conscient que sa question était déplacée. Harry avait les yeux dans le vague, et une lueur de douleur fugace traversait ses traits par moments. Il ignorait à quoi il pensait, mais il regretta de ne pouvoir aider davantage son ami.

- Bon, il est tard, il faudrait peut-être penser à dormir, plaisanta Ron pour faire réagir son ami. Bonne nuit mon vieux.

La tape qu'il mit sur le genou de Harry le ramena à lui, et avec un sourire contraint, il lui souhaita également une bonne nuit, et se coucha dans son lit, sans pour autant trouver le sommeil.

Harry commençait à sombrer dans l'inconscience quand la cruelle sonnerie du réveil se mit à retentir dans tout le château.

Devant le miroir de la salle de bain, il vit d'immenses cernes sombres souligner ses yeux. Il faisait peur à voir, mais tout le monde comprendrait qu'après avoir échappé à une énième tentative d'assassinat, on passait en général une mauvaise nuit. Mais s'il n'y avait eu que cette raison...

Une curiosité morbide régnait dans les couloirs. Tous les élèves, déjà au courant, Merlin savait comment, de l'incident avec les Aurors, le regardaient comme une bête curieuse. A voir la sorte de joie sauvage dans leur regard, il se demandait s'ils étaient contents que l'Auror ait raté sa mission, ou qu'il en ait eu une...

En manque de sommeil, il sentait déjà poindre un mal de crâne carabiné. Et sentir tous les regards posés sur lui lui coupait l'appétit. Il se contentait de touiller ses œufs brouillés du bout de sa fourchette.

- Tu devrais manger Harry, tu te sentiras mieux après, lui conseilla Hermione.

- Merci, mais je n'ai vraiment pas faim Hermione. Je vais vous attendre devant la salle de cours.

Sans laisser le temps à Hermione de lui répondre, il s'était levé et éclipsé de la salle. L'apparition d'un certain blond, venu prendre son déjeuner, n'y était sans doute pas étrangère.

oOo

Harry patientait depuis dix minutes devant la serre numéro 7. Il avait mal choisi la saison pour faire une nuit blanche, ne pas déjeuner, et au final, risquer de mourir congelé sous la neige, sans écharpe ni gants. Il n'avait même pas fait attention à l'épais manteau blanc qui recouvrait le château et le parc avant de sortir du dortoir.

Par conséquent, ses doigts étaient rougis et douloureux, son nez coulait, et ses oreilles menaçaient de casser au moindre choc.

Un halo de buée se formait autour de sa tête, si bien qu'il avait du mal à distinguer les silhouettes qui se dirigeaient vers lui.

- Désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps à te rejoindre Harry, mais j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Ron lui tendit une écharpe et des gants, qu'il était retourné prendre dans leur dortoir.

Harry lui en fut infiniment reconnaissant et le remercia sincèrement.

- Oh, c'est rien, fit-il avec une grimace. Hermione a vu que tu n'étais pas bien équipé, alors tu la connais, elle m'a sermonné jusqu'à ce que j'aille te chercher tes affaires !

Harry était touché et ça lui redonna le sourire.

Le reste de leur classe arriva petit à petit, suivi par le professeur Chourave qui les fit entrer dans la serre.

oOo

Les cours s'enchainèrent de façon monotone. Au repas de midi, Harry était de nouveau retombé dans une sorte de catatonie. Il jouait encore mollement avec sa nourriture, n'écoutant que d'une oreille les discussions mouvementées qui avaient lieu à la table des Gryffondor.

Ils parlaient du prochain match de Quidditch, qui serait contre les Serpentard. Gryffondor était en retard de 50 points, il serait donc assez difficile de les battre, mais avec Harry, tous pariaient que ça serait du gâteau.

oOo

Harry avait hâte que sa journée de cours soit finie. Heureusement, il ne restait plus qu'une heure de métamorphose. Après ça, il pourrait aller se réfugier dans son dortoir et ne plus voir personne, comme il en mourrait d'envie.

oOo

- Tu vas être en retard Ron !

- Je sais Hermione, laisse-moi au moins déposer mes affaires dans le dortoir !

Harry leva la tête de son oreiller, sur lequel il s'était affalé directement en rentrant dans le dortoir, à la fin des cours.

- En retard pour quoi ?

Les cours étaient finis pour aujourd'hui.

- Tu sais Harry, Charlie est de passage à Pré-au-lard. Il a rendez-vous avec un éminent dresseur de dragon qui a refusé de se rendre en Roumanie. Je t'en ai parlé pendant le repas.

- Ah oui !...

Harry se sentit coupable de n'avoir rien écouté à ce que lui racontait son ami.

- J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'on n'a pas été à Pré-au-Lard ensemble. Mais c'est vrai que vous avez le droit d'y aller vous.

Hermione regarda Harry, l'air désolé pour lui.

- Si tu veux, je peux rester avec toi Harry.

- Merci Hermione, mais profites-en. De toute façon, j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit, je voudrais me reposer. T'en fais pas, ça va aller.

Harry lui fit un sourire rassurant, et Hermione n'insista pas. Après l'avoir embrassé sur le front, elle et Ron quittèrent la chambre des garçons pour retrouver Charlie au village.

oOo

Une demi-heure était passée, et Harry n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond. Il se sentait épuisé, mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Au lieu de ça, il avait une folle envie de se dépenser, de marcher, courir, voler sur un balai !

Il se releva, s'habilla chaudement, et sortit du dortoir.

En sortant par le tableau de la Grosse Dame, il tomba nez-à-nez avec Tom. Celui-ci faisait grise mine. Mais quoi de plus normal ? Tuer quelqu'un, même pour se défendre, n'était jamais sans conséquence.

- Harry, justement, je voulais te voir.

Tom triturait son gros bonnet de laine dans ses mains, il avait l'air anxieux.

- Je ne sais pas encore si je vais rester ou partir. Dumbledore réfléchit. Il est en ce moment même avec le ministre. Je peux te dire que ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir...

- Désolé pour vous Tom.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire pour réconforter l'Auror.

- Vous voulez venir marcher avec moi ? J'ai besoin de sortir. J'avais pensé aller faire une promenade autour du lac, ça vous dit ?

- Bien sûr mon gars, avec plaisir !

Harry et Tom sortirent dans le parc désert. Les élèves étaient tous en cours ou au chaud dans leur salle commune.

Ils marchèrent en silence un moment, bien qu'un millier de questions brûlaient les lèvres de Harry.

Il hésitait à les lui poser, mais après tout, peut-être que l'Auror allait être relevé de ses fonctions, donc autant essayer d'avoir des réponses avant qu'il ne parte. Mais avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, l'Auror se décida à parler.

- Ron et Hermione ne sont pas avec toi ?

- Non, ils sont partis à Pré-au-Lard, voir le grand frère de Ron, celui qui élève des dragons.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une mine envieuse, ce dont Tom s'aperçut.

- Et tu aurais voulu y aller aussi j'imagine. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour un garçon de ton âge de ne pas sortir comme tous les autres élèves.

- En effet.

- Tu voudrais y aller ?

- Oui, bien sûr, mais...

- Je sais que tu n'as pas le droit, mais après tout, qu'est-ce que tu risques ? Je suis avec toi, et personne ne sait que tu vas y aller.

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes, mais la proposition était trop tentante ! Il accepta avec un grand sourire.

Le cœur plus léger, il prit même plaisir à converser avec Tom de tout et de rien. Arrivés à la grille qui entourait le parc de Poudlard, Harry se remémora les paroles de l'Auror : "le lien qui t'empêche de sortir de Poudlard"...

- Tom ? Que vouliez-vous dire quand vous parliez du lien ?

Harry se voyait déjà retenu par un mur invisible à l'entrée des grilles, ou encore une alarme retentissante, comme dans les bijouteries moldues (comme s'il était un joyau...)

- T'en fais pas pour ça Harry. Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas te révéler.

Harry fut déçu de la réponse, surtout que c'était celle qui lui importait le plus. Il passa avec une certaine appréhension la grille, mais rien ne se passa.

Il regarda Tom qui lui faisait un grand sourire.

- Tu veux aller boire une Bièraubeurre Harry ?

Harry saliva d'avance et acquiesça en souriant. Et puis, il connaissait, pour l'avoir vu rentrer du village complètement soûl, la propension de Tom pour l'alcool, et il se dit qu'une aide extérieure ne serait pas malvenue pour l'aider à avoir les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait.

oOo

- Le bar des Trois Balais est par là, Tom, indiqua Harry après que l'Auror eût pris la direction opposée.

- Oui, je sais Harry. Mais nous n'y allons pas, c'est pour ça.

- Je croyais que nous allions boire une Bièraubeurre ?

- Oui, en effet. Mais j'ai bien envie d'essayer le nouveau bar, à l'est de la ville. J'ai eu quelques ennuis aux Trois Balais, si tu veux tout savoir.

Tom avait la mine sombre, et Harry se dit qu'il y avait peut-être un rapport avec sa dernière visite à Pré-au-Lard.

Les minutes défilaient, et Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'était jamais venu par ici, et pour cause : les rues étaient désertes, étroites, mal déneigées, et peu accueillantes.

Les rares passants qu'ils croisaient étaient assez effrayants. Si Harry avait dû comparer cet endroit à celui du Chemin de Traverse, ça aurait été l'Allée des Embrumes.

- Vous êtes sûr de savoir où il est le nouveau bar ?

- Bien sûr !

- Et vous êtes certain d'avoir envie d'y aller ?

- Naturellement ! Pourquoi ça ? J'admets que l'endroit n'est pas très accueillant, mais on y sera tranquille.

Harry ne répondit pas, il ne voulait pas risquer de vexer l'Auror. D'ailleurs, il semblait d'assez mauvaise humeur à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Il semblait distant.

- Tiens, c'est là.

Harry regarda le bâtiment plus que vétuste qu'indiquait l'Auror, mais il ne vit rien qui pouvait donner l'impression que les murs crasseux renfermaient un bar.

Tom fit signe à Harry de le précéder, tout en maintenant la porte branlante avec sa main droite.

Lorsque Harry entra, il n'eut pas le temps de se faire à l'obscurité et à la puanteur des lieux. Une grosse main venait de le propulser à l'intérieur, où il chuta sur le sol en terre.

Il roula sur le sol et se saisit aussi rapidement de sa baguette, mais elle lui fut arrachée des mains par un Expelliarmus.

Tom se tenait en contrejour, devant l'entrée de la maison, pointant sa baguette vers Harry.

- Tu l'as ?

- Oui, il part dans dix minutes.

Harry tourna vivement la tête. Il n'avait pas vu que quelqu'un était déjà dans la pièce. Le peu de lumière qui filtrait autour de l'imposant Auror lui permit de voir un petit homme frêle, aux longs cheveux grisâtres, sales et emmêlés, qui tenait dans ses mains pleines d'arthrite un petit objet rond.

- Pose-le là ! Et va faire le guet !

La voix de Tom n'avait plus rien d'enjouée et d'amicale. L'homme maigrelet s'exécuta et sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui, les laissant dans une quasi-obscurité.

Harry entendit plus qu'il ne vit l'Auror s'approcher de lui. Il tâtonnait autour de lui, à la recherche de sa baguette, mais ses doigts ne rencontraient rien qui pouvait y ressembler.

- Tu as rendez-vous avec ton destin dans dix minutes Harry ! Ça nous laisse tout le temps de parler, tu ne penses pas ?

Tom se mit à rire de façon presque démente. Harry fit des gestes plus grands pour essayer de retrouver sa baguette, mais Tom, qui s'était habitué à l'obscurité, s'en rendit compte et le menaça de la sienne.

Harry n'avait plus le choix.

- Tu voulais savoir ce que c'était que cette histoire de lien pas vrai ? Et bien c'était simplement l'ultime protection qui m'empêchait de faire ça !

Tout en parlant, Tom lança un Doloris qui fit se tordre de douleur, Harry, qui ne s'y attendait pas.

- Je ne pouvais pas agir dans le château bien sûr, il fallait que tu en sortes pour utiliser le Portoloin.

Tom désigna le petit objet rond, posé sur une table.

- Le lien est une protection. Il t'empêche de sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard si tu ne le veux pas. Dumbledore pensait certainement que tu serais assez intelligent pour ne pas te mettre en danger ! Si tu n'avais pas accepté de venir avec moi ici, je n'aurais pas pu mener à bien ma mission !

Et crois-moi, je l'ai payé cher la dernière fois que j'ai échoué ! Ce Rogue, toujours là où il faut pas ! Mais il le regrette bien maintenant ! Je l'ai vu pas plus tard qu'hier, et il était pas beau à voir !

- Vous étiez de mèche avec Crabbe ? Vous m'avez laissé seul pour aller le prévenir !

- Oui, bien sûr ! Mais Rogue surveillait cet abruti depuis qu'il t'avait jeté un sort dans la cour ! Cet idiot ! Il a voulu faire du zèle et te tuer pour faire un cadeau au Seigneur, mais il n'a pas compris que le Maître refuse que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ne te tue !

- Et Stan ? Il n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça. Vous l'avez tué !

- Et oui, brave Stan, toujours à mettre son nez où il faut pas ! Il me surveillait constamment depuis le début. Il m'a surpris à la volière, alors que j'envoyais un hibou au Maître. Après, je ne pouvais plus agir comme je le souhaitais, alors j'ai empoisonné sa femme pour avoir la paix ! Mais non, il a fallu qu'il revienne ! Heureusement pour moi, il n'avait pas parlé de ses soupçons à Dumbledore ni à notre chef. Mais ce soir, alors que j'essayais de casser le lien, parce que je savais que j'allais bientôt être dénoncé, il m'a surpris et je l'ai tué !

Une lueur dangereuse traversait ses yeux. Il avait vraiment bien joué son jeu ! Harry ne se serait jamais douté un instant qu'il pouvait être au service de Voldemort.

Pris d'un accès de folie, il soumit à nouveau Harry à un sortilège Doloris puissant. Harry hurla et se tordit de douleur. Il griffait le sol tant la douleur était intense. Chaque particule de son corps semblait brûler, chaque battement de cœur semblait diffuser la douleur encore plus profondément.

Le sortilège lui donnait l'impression de durer des heures. Harry luttait, mais il se sentait partir de plus en plus. Son esprit semblait vouloir céder à la folie provoquée par la douleur. Puis tout cessa.

Il entendit un grand fracas. Tom venait de pousser un juron, étouffé par sa chute. Un courant d'air glacé s'était engouffré dans la pièce, assainissant un peu l'air, et une voix connue s'était approchée de lui, lui parlait doucement. Il se sentait secoué, puis plus rien.

Dumbledore, qui avait maîtrisé Tom, souleva un peu Harry et l'installa contre lui. Son pouls était faible et irrégulier. Il s'assura que Tom était sous la bonne garde de Kingsley, qui l'avait accompagné, et transplana d'urgence à Sainte Mangouste.

* * *

**Et voilà :)**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, et que vous aurez envie de me le dire ;)**

***et pour ceux qui se disent "tiens, je vais lui apprendre la vie en lui faisant un discours de trois pages sur le fait que demander des review c'est nul parce que les gens n'ont pas que ça a faire et blabla, merci, je connais (et à mon âge, j'ai passé celui des leçons^^) Et bien que les arguments soient défendables, il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils le sont des deux côté et de façon égal !**

**Tiens, un autre constat d'ailleurs. Il n'est pas rare que certains sortent de leur retraite très silencieuse uniquement pour laisser des commentaires négatifs (par forcément de la fic mais vis-à-vis du comportement apparemment fort répréhensible de l'auteur... Étrange. Bande de frustrés XD *sors***

**Ps : Ouais, je suis ne pleine dépression, et j'ai la gorge toute enflée XD Vous voyez ce que le manque de review provoque ? XD**


	26. Ste Mangouste

**Hello :)**

**Déjà, un gros merci pour vos review, et mes excuses pour le coup de gueule, s'était dû a un manque de sommeil^^ Mais je veux malgré tout mettre une chose au claire : Je n'ai jamais fait de chantage à la review ! Je trouve d'ailleurs qu'au final, ce procédé est plus pénalisant pour l'auteur, parce que s'il demande 15 review pour continuer, et qu'il n'en obtient que 2, bah déjà il est dans la merde quand à la suite de sa fic, et ensuite il se rend compte que tout le monde s'en tape^^ Quoi qu'il serait arrivé, j'aurais naturellement mis la suite, ça va de soi ;) **

**Donc pour la peine, mais surtout pour remercier ceux qui ont fait un effort, je vous postes deux chapitres ;)**

* * *

**26. Ste Mangouste.**

* * *

- Molly, tu devrais rentrer à la maison, tu es là depuis dix heures.

Molly tourna son visage déformé par l'anxiété vers son époux.

- Je sais Arthur, mais s'il...

- Il ne sera pas seul, rassure-toi. Ron et Hermione viennent d'arriver avec Lupin.

Hésitant à l'abandonner, Molly jeta un regard implorant vers Arthur, mais il ne céda pas. Il prit sa femme par l'épaule, et la conduisit à l'extérieur de la pièce.

Après un dernier regard vers l'occupant du lit, Molly se laissa conduire par son mari.

Hermione, Ron et Lupin arrièrent à leur tour devant la porte de la chambre. Ils s'enquirent de la santé de Harry, qui déclinait d'après les dires des Médicomages.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Dumbledore avait sauvé Harry de Tom, mais trop tard. Harry avait sombré dans un profond coma, et depuis quelques jours, rien de ce que les Médicomages tentaient pour le rétablir ne fonctionnait. Pire encore, sa santé déclinait rapidement.

Lorsque Harry avait été conduit à Ste Mangouste, il avait été établi qu'il était déjà faible, à cause de la malnutrition.

Ron et Hermione s'en voulurent immédiatement. Ils avaient bien remarqué que Harry avait perdu l'appétit, mais ils ne s'étaient pas douté qu'il allait si mal physiquement.

- Allez-y, je vais rester avec Arthur, nous devons parler, dit Lupin de sa voix douce.

Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête et entrèrent dans la chambre.

Malgré le manque de lumière, le visage de Harry ressortait de façon macabre sur la blancheur du lit.

Bien qu'ils soient venus le voir aussi souvent qu'ils le pouvaient, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de se pelotonner dans les bras de Ron, tant la vision de son ami au bord de la mort l'effraya.

Ils prirent place sur les deux gros fauteuils près du lit, et Hermione prit la main de Harry dans la sienne.

Elle était froide, moite, et molle, comme si la vie l'avait déjà déserté. Hermione retint ses larmes à grande peine. Tout le monde avait entendu parler de l'attaque à Poudlard, et beaucoup prédisaient déjà la mort du Survivant. Elle et Ron leur répondaient avec hargne que Harry s'en remettrait, mais elle devait bien se l'avouer, son espoir s'amenuisait de jour en jour, et plus encore à cet instant précis.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de Harry. Son visage était blanc, et de grands cernes noirs couvraient presque la moitié de sa figure. Sa lèvre inférieure était toujours fendue. Le Médicomage avait dit que c'était parce qu'il était trop faible pour guérir correctement.

Elle lui caressa doucement le visage, et aplatit ses cheveux rebelles pour leur donner un semblant de discipline, mais elle n'y parvint pas.

Ron se leva à son tour lorsqu'il entendit la jeune fille rire, et la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu te rends compte, même au bord de la mort, ses cheveux restent indomptables !

Elle se mit à rire plus fort, un rire qui aurait pu passer pour incongru s'il ne reflétait pas tant le désespoir, puis son rire se transforma vite en pleurs.

Ron comprit qu'elle avait finalement craqué devant ce qui était maintenant comme une évidence : Harry allait mourir.

Lui-même ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler ses larmes. Il n'imaginait pas leur vie sans Harry, ni le monde sans celui qui devait les sauver...

Hermione finit par se ressaisir après de longues minutes. Elle sécha ses larmes pour Harry. Elle ne voulait pas que leurs derniers instants ensemble soient emplis de tristesse et de désespoir.

- Allez Ron ! Tu sais qu'il nous reste un devoir de potions à faire !

Essayer de dédramatiser la situation avec des devoirs était la seule chose qui pouvait réussir pour Hermione. Après tout, les devoirs étaient une constante réconfortante pour elle.

- Hermione ! On vient voir Harry, pas faire des devoirs ! se plaignit Ron, cherchant tous les prétextes pour éviter de les faire.

- Inutile de faire la moue Ron. Tiens, prend ça !

Tout en parlant, Hermione sortit des livres et parchemins de son sac, et tendit à Ron un livre qui devait peser une tonne selon lui.

oOo

Les devoirs allaient bon train, ainsi que les conversations.

Ron avait entreprit de raconter à Harry l'intégralité du match Gryffondor contre Serpentard, et ne lésinait pas sur les détails, même les plus insignifiants selon Hermione.

- Mais je ne t'ai pas raconté le plus beau Harry ! Il y a eu un accident au cours du match !

- Ron ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle à ça !

- Hermione, tu es sûre que « Histoire » s'écrit comme ça en runes anciennes ? demanda Ron qui s'était penché sur le devoir de son amie, l'air inquiet.

- Quoi ? Je... oui ! Mais...

Ron sourit tout seul, content que sa diversion ait marché. Hermione feuilletait déjà avec frénésie sont livre de runes anciennes, sans même se rendre compte que Ron n'avait jamais eu cette matière, et était donc très mal placé pour voir ses erreurs potentielles...

Il était maintenant sûr que Hermione ne porterait plus attention à son récit, et ne le morigénerait plus sur ses dires.

- Je disais donc Harry, le plus beau, ça a été la chute de Malefoy ! Pour une fois qu'il avait l'occasion d'attraper le Vif d'or ! Tu aurais vu ça ! C'était spectaculaire ! Le pire, c'est qu'on ne sait toujours pas ce qui s'est passé. Il semblait juste inattentif, et pouf, le cognar lui est rentré dedans.

Bon, il n'est pas tombé de très haut, et il est resté qu'une journée à l'infirmerie, mais ça reste un très bon souvenir !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un bon souvenir, intervint Hermione qui avait fini de revérifier tout son devoir. C'est peut-être grave, il ne m'a pas l'air dans son assiette en ce moment. Lors de la dernière réunion des préfets, je l'ai trouvé morne, silencieux, maladif même !

- Hermione, il n'a pas dû avoir le cadeau de noël qu'il voulait, c'est tout. On n'a pas que ça à faire de s'inquiéter pour les autres dès qu'ils ont l'air pas comme d'habitude !

- Peut-être que si on l'avait fait pour Harry, il ne serait pas dans cet état.

Le silence s'abattit immédiatement sur la chambre, et Ron se mit à rougir d'embarras, alors que la mine de Hermione semblait de nouveau défaite.

- Hum... Je... je vais me chercher quelque chose à boire, je te ramène quoi ?

- Ce que tu veux Ron, merci.

Ron s'éclipsa de la chambre, heureux de pouvoir se soustraire quelques instants à cette ambiance coupable.

oOo

Il entendait des voix, mais n'arrivait pas à les distinguer. Une fille et un garçon, c'est tout ce dont il pouvait être sûr.

Il entendait des bribes de conversations également, mais n'arrivait pas à en saisir les sens.

Quelques mots l'interpelaient plus que d'autres, mais il ne parvenait pas à garder sa concentration dessus assez longtemps. Il se sentait flotter dans un brouillard épais. Il avait envie de bouger, mais son corps ne réagissait pas.

Il voulait crier, mais il ne savait plus comment faire. Il mourrait de soif, mais ignorait comment y remédier...

Pour le moment, Harry ne savait même plus qui il était. Il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler de sa vie, ni même des raisons qui l'avaient conduit ici, ni même où il était à vrai dire.

Depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, il voyageait d'un état à un autre. Il émergeait à quelques moments, et percevait des bruits extérieurs, puis il sombrait de nouveau dans les abîmes sombres de son être. La sensation était aussi terrible et inquiétante que jouissive. La terreur lui serrait le cœur quand son esprit parvenait à lui indiquer qu'il devrait être éveillé là, qu'il devait continuer à vivre, sans réussir à y parvenir, et la sérénité venait quand il se laissait aller à penser que pour toujours, il pourrait rester dans un cocon, inconscient à ce qui l'entourait.

Un bruit de porte qui se referme. Harry essayait de rester dans la semi-conscience dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Quelque chose lui disait que les personnes présentent étaient très importantes pour lui. Et puis une impression plus puissante que ça, une impression d'urgence, de douleur, de manque.

Elle lui tiraillait le corps depuis un moment. Elle était venue après certains mots, qui lui étaient apparus comme d'une importance capitale.

Il se débattait dans son propre esprit. Il se sentait frustré, parce que dès qu'il était sur le point de se rappeler, il repartait plus loin encore.

- Tiens Hermione, il ne restait que du chocolat chaud à la menthe.

Hermione ? Cette fois-ci, il était sûr d'avoir entendu distinctement un prénom. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces, persuadé que s'il réussissait à se rappeler de son identité, il se souviendrait de tout le reste.

La frustration atteignait son maximum lorsqu'une image apparut enfin dans son esprit. Une jeune fille brune, les cheveux broussailleux, et des livres pleins les bras. Il la vit lui sourire, puis d'un coup, une multitude d'images se succédèrent devant ses yeux clos, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus vivantes. Il revit non seulement Hermione, mais Ron aussi, puis tout les événements marquants depuis sa naissance.

Il revit Hagrid, la découverte du monde magique, Hermione, Ron, Voldemort tuant sa mère, Drago...

La sensation d'urgence revient plus forte, et si puissante, que sans y réfléchir, il ouvrit les yeux.

La luminosité ambiante avait beau être très basse, cela ne l'empêcha pas de ressentir une vive douleur à leur niveau.

Ses oreilles s'étaient misent à bourdonner, et sa vision restait floue.

Il vit deux formes devant lui, assises sur des chaises apparemment. Il avait envie de tendre sa main vers eux, mais elle refusait de lui obéir.

Les secondes passaient, et sa vision devint de plus en plus nette, jusqu'à un certain point. Il se rappela alors qu'il devait porter des lunettes, et qu'il était donc normal que Ron et Hermione lui semblent flous.

Les voir le remplit de joie, mais lorsque la silhouette de Ron se pencha vers celle d'Hermione, et que leurs lèvres se celèrent en un baiser d'amour, il douta de la véracité de ce qu'il distinguait.

Et s'il était encore endormi, et qu'il rêvait ? La joie retomba d'un coup, remplacée par le désespoir. Mais il devait en avoir le cœur net, il refusait de rester plus longtemps dans cet état d'inconscience. Il fit alors un effort surhumain, et laissa une phrase couler de sa bouche :

- Depuis quand est-ce que vous vous embrassez ?

La douleur avait été bien plus grande que celle qu'il avait imaginée, et la puissance de sa voix était nettement inférieure à ce dont il s'attendait. Elle était éraillée d'être restée si longtemps silencieuse, et sa langue rendue pâteuse par la soif n'arrangeait rien.

C'est avec joie qu'il vit les deux formes se séparer l'une de l'autre à la vitesse de l'éclair, comme il s'y attendait de Ron et Hermione dans cette situation.

- Harry !

Hermione et Ron crièrent son prénom en cœur, ce qui attira Lupin, qui était resté dans le couloir pour laisser au trio un peu d'intimité.

Quand il s'engouffra dans la pièce, baguette en main, prêt à défendre Harry et ses amis d'une attaque surprise, il reçut un choc puissant lorsqu'il croisa les yeux émeraude de Harry.

L'émotion ressentit fut tellement puissante qu'il lâcha sa baguette et laissa s'échapper un sanglot sonore, avant de se reprendre et de s'approcher d'Harry.

Hermione qui s'était jetée au coup de son meilleur ami dut se faire violence pour le lâcher, afin que Lupin puisse l'étreindre comme il le souhaitait.

- Harry ! Comment te sens-tu ?

- Pas terrible, réussit-il à répondre, avec un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

- Je vais chercher un Médicomage, dit Ron avant de sortir de la pièce en courant.

- J'ai très soif...

Hermione se précipita sur la carafe d'eau qui était sur la table de chevet et lui servit un grand verre.

Les gestes d'Harry étaient hésitants et tremblants, aussi Hermione le fit boire doucement.

- Harry, tu te rappelles de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Harry regarda Lupin et acquiesça, plein de désillusions. Une fois de plus, on avait voulu le tuer, et ça avait failli réussir. A nouveau, l'attaque venait d'une personne en qui il avait confiance... Qui d'autre de ses proches était en fait un espion à la solde de Voldemort, prêt à le tuer à tout instant ?

- Bonjour Mr Potter ! Ravie de vous voir éveillé.

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- J'aimerais examiner Mr Potter, alors je vous demanderais de sortir s'il vous plait.

Ron, qui venait de revenir avec l'infirmière, ainsi que Hermione et Lupin obéirent, non sans un pincement au cœur.

oOo

Harry était privé de ses amis depuis trois jours. La Médicomage avait refusé qu'il ait des visites, le temps que tout danger de rechute soit écarté. Mais cela commençait réellement à lui peser. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à beaucoup de choses, surtout en ce qui concernait les aveux de Tom. Il fallait qu'il sache le fin mot de l'histoire. Il avait la cruelle impression que Dumbledore s'était joué de lui, et il devait en avoir le cœur net.

oOo

- Vous avez de la visite Mr Potter. Je pense que vous êtes en mesure de la recevoir ?

Harry acquiesça avec entrain, bien trop heureux de pouvoir enfin voir ses proches.

L'infirmière laissa entrer le visiteur, et s'éclipsa discrètement.

L'homme qui passa la porte était justement celui que Harry souhaitait voir !

- Professeur.

- Harry mon garçon. Je suis très heureux que tu te soies enfin réveillé. Tu nous as fait une belle peur... Je serais bien venu plus tôt, mais l'infirmière a refusé net ! Je crois que Madame Pomfresh a trouvé une sérieuse concurrente en ce qui concerne la protection des patients.

Albus Dumbledore avait un ton léger, mais Harry n'était pas d'humeur à se laisser berner si facilement. Et à voir la mine redevenue sérieuse du vieux directeur, il semblait qu'il l'avait compris.

- Harry, j'imagine que tu as des questions à poser ? Puis-je m'assoir ?

Harry hocha la tête et le directeur s'assit sur le lit.

- Et bien vas-y, je t'écoute.

Il s'était imaginé lui poser dix mile questions, mais maintenant qu'il avait le directeur face à lui, il ne savait pas trop par où commencer.

- C'est vous qui êtes venu à mon secours, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui Harry, je suis arrivé à temps.

- Comment saviez-vous où je me trouvais ?

Le directeur sembla chercher avec soin ses mots, puis reprit la parole.

- Je l'ai su parce qu'on m'en a informé Harry. Un peu trop tard, malheureusement.

- Qui vous l'a dit, et pourquoi ?

- La personne chargée de surveiller Tom... Hélas, j'étais avec le ministre, ce qui a retardé l'information.

- Et... pourquoi le faisiez-vous surveiller ? Et depuis quand ?

- Il faut que tu comprennes, Harry, que j'ai pris cette décision pour ton propre bien...

Le directeur était hésitant, comme s'il savait que ce qu'il allait dire ne plairait pas du tout au jeune homme.

- J'ai demandé à ce qu'il soit surveillé depuis l'attaque que vous avez subie, le jour de ton anniversaire.

Harry haussa les sourcils de surprise.

- Mais...

- Laisse-moi continuer, veux-tu.

Harry se tut, bien que des questions lui brûlaient les lèvres.

- Tu te rappelles sans doute qu'il a été fait mention d'une possible taupe, au sein du groupe qui devait veiller sur toi. Mais malgré tous les moyens mis en œuvre, il nous a été impossible de savoir avec certitude de qui il pouvait s'agir. Seules trois personnes étaient suspectes. Davis, Tom et...

- Stan ! s'écria Harry, abasourdi.

- En effet...

- Mais alors... ! Ça veut dire que vous avez confié ma vie à trois personnes suspectes, dont au moins une était au service de Voldemort, et tout ça consciemment ?

La voix de Harry montait crescendo avec son étonnement et sa colère. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un simple cobaye qu'on jette en pâture aux requins !

- Je sais que ça peut te sembler...

- Non, vous ne savez rien du tout ! Vous m'avez laissé entre les mains d'un meurtrier ! A cause de vous, j'ai failli être tué à plusieurs reprises, et Stan en est mort ! Il avait tout découvert ! Et c'est à cause de ça que Tom l'a tué !

La colère de Harry atteignait des sommets. L'homme en qui il avait le plus confiance s'était joué de lui, le mettant inutilement en danger.

- Et alors ? S'il avait réussit à me tuer, ça vous aurait fait une belle jambe. Félicitations, vous auriez trouvé la taupe !

- Je comprends ta colère Harry, elle est légitime. Et je regrette que les choses aient été bien plus loin que prévu.

Le vieux directeur semblait abattu, mais Harry n'était pas prêt à reprendre son calme. Il consentait tout juste à garder un silence obstiné, pour ne pas en venir à insulter le directeur.

- Je sais que tu m'en veux Harry, mais peux-tu répondre à quelques questions s'il te plait ? Voilà, est-ce que...

- Et le lien ? l'interrompit Harry. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé du lien ?

- Je n'ai pas pensé qu'il était nécessaire de...

- C'est bien le problème ! J'en ai marre que tout le monde pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de ne pas me laisser dans l'ignorance !

- Je regrette, Harry. J'ai trop souvent tendance à vouloir te protéger de tout...

Harry allait continuer sur sa lancée mais l'arrivée inopinée de l'infirmière l'en empêcha.

- Vous avez de la visite Monsieur Potter, dit-elle joyeusement.

Harry vit entrer Hermione et Ron dans la pièce et en fut sincèrement heureux. Hélas, il n'avait pas réussi à retrouver un visage serein puisque ses deux meilleurs amis s'étaient rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, vu la façon qu'ils avaient de le regarder en alternance avec le vieux directeur.

- Bien jeunes gens, je vais vous laisser ensemble. Vous devez avoir bien des choses à vous raconter, poursuivit le directeur en se levant avec grâce.

Son ton jovial ne réussit pas à les convaincre malgré tout. Si tôt qu'il fut sorti, ils se précipitèrent vers Harry pour l'étreindre et lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé.

Harry leur raconta le bref entretien qu'il venait d'avoir avec Dumbledore, et ils furent aussi stupéfaits que lui.

- J'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! Quand Dumbledore nous a dit pour Tom, je n'arrivais pas à m'y faire ! dit Ron.

- Je sais, moi non plus, répondit Harry avec amertume.

Hermione quant à elle ne dit rien, elle n'avait jamais apprécié l'Auror, bien qu'elle était loin de se douter qu'il était là pour piéger Harry, et encore moins que depuis le début, il était suspecté par le directeur !

- Mais bon, il y a du positif dans tout ça, s'exclama joyeusement Ron !

- Ah ouais ? Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Et bien tu seras complètement libre de tes mouvements maintenant !

En effet, cet argument n'était pas négligeable ! Harry se sentit un peu plus joyeux, et respira plus sereinement.

- D'ailleurs, sais-tu quand tu pourras revenir à Poudlard, Harry ?

- Je l'ignore Hermione, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder. L'infirmière m'a dit que je me remettais très bien.

Les trois amis passèrent une grande partie de l'après-midi à discuter de tout et de rien, comme ça ne leur était pas arrivé depuis une éternité leur semblait-il. Puis l'infirmière vint leur demander de laisser son patient tranquille, ce qu'ils firent à regret.

Harry, resté seul, ressassa toute cette histoire dans sa tête. Une boule se formait dans son estomac quand il pensait à son retour à Poudlard, à l'accueil des élèves, des enseignants, mais surtout, à Drago...

* * *

**A tout de suite ;)**


	27. Retour au château

**Si vous arrivez ici, retour au chapitre précédant, je viens d'en poster deux à la suite :)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ;)**

* * *

**27. Retour au château**

* * *

- C'est super Harry ! Je suis heureuse que tu ailles enfin mieux !

- Merci Hermione !

- Tiens ma chérie.

Ron, qui venait de revenir dans la chambre avec un chocolat chaud pour Hermione, rougit d'embarras au petit surnom qu'il s'était laissé aller à donner à Hermione. Et à la regarder, elle était tout aussi embarrassée, bien que son petit sourire de contentement et ses yeux luisants de bonheur indiquaient qu'elle y prenait beaucoup de plaisir.

Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à ces changements, mais il était très heureux pour ses amis. Il était temps qu'ils se rendent compte de leur attirance mutuelle, et qu'ils osent se l'avouer.

- On n'a pas eu l'occasion d'aborder le sujet, mais comment vous êtes-vous enfin...

- ...enfin rendus compte que nous étions attirés l'un par l'autre ? finit Hermione.

- Et bien, tu sais Harry, en fait, tout s'est fait le plus naturellement du monde.

Ron et Hermione s'étaient pris la main sans même y penser, et se regardaient maintenant, comme si plus rien autour d'eux n'avait d'importance. Il y avait un tel amour qui passait dans leurs regards que Harry fut presque gêné d'assister à une scène si intime.

Il se sentait de trop dans la pièce, mais il refusait de se lever au risque de les interrompre. Et comme s'ils s'en étaient rendus compte, Ron et Hermione retournèrent leur attention vers Harry, et s'excusèrent avec une petite moue, mélange de timidité et de fierté.

En dehors des moments où ils entraient presque en communion, Hermione et Ron restaient encore timides et discrets sur leur relation.

- Ron disait donc que tout s'était fait naturellement, renchérit Hermione. Nous étions très éprouvés par ce qui t'était arrivé Harry, et noue étions terrifiés également de risquer de te perdre à tout instant. -Hermione fit une pause, en proie à une vive émotion au souvenir de ce qu'ils venaient de traverser- J'étais donc, comme tu peux l'imaginer, toujours blottie dans les bras de Ron, qui faisait son possible pour me consoler malgré sa propre peine, et...

- ... et un jour, j'ai senti qu'il fallait plus, et qu'il était temps que je dise ce que j'éprouvais, la coupa Ron, dont les oreilles rougissaient à vue d'œil.

- Et voilà ce qu'il m'a dit : " Tu sais Hermione... je ... enfin... tu sais que..." imita Hermione, avec un air penaud avant d'éclater de rire, suivie par Ron et Harry.

- Bref ! reprit Ron, en prenant l'air piqué au vif, vu que j'avais de sérieuses difficultés pour m'exprimer...

- J'imagine, l'interrompit Harry en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Et ensuite, vu que je n'arrivais à rien, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je l'ai embrassée !

Le jeune couple semblait être reparti dans le souvenir de ce moment, puisqu'un sourire attendri flottait sur leurs visages, ainsi que sur celui de Harry.

- Alors, tu retournes à Poudlard comment ?

- Je l'ignore encore... Je sais juste que j'arriverai après diner.

- Bien, nous t'attendrons dans la salle commune alors !

oOo

Harry avait passé sa dernière journée à l'hôpital sans aucune visite. Il attendait d'une minute à l'autre l'arrivée d'une personne censée le reconduire à Poudlard.

Il passa cinq bonnes minutes à observer la chambre qu'il occupait depuis maintenant près d'un mois, et en scrutait chaque recoin, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'avait oublié aucune affaire lui appartenant.

Plus le temps passait, et plus son appréhension grandissait. Le collège et son agitation lui semblait si loin maintenant ! Il pensait pourtant avoir surmonté sa mélancolie ces derniers jours. Il avait même hâte de retrouver tous ses amis de classe. La seule chose qui l'empêchait d'être serein, c'était sa réaction face à Drago.

Lassé d'attendre, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et resta les yeux dans le vague jusqu'à ce que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre.

- Harry, tu es prêt à ce que je vois ! Désolé pour mon retard...

Harry, qui s'était redressé, ne s'attendait pas à voir Lupin dans un si triste état ! Sa pommette commençait à prendre une teinte violette, et sa lèvre était fendue en deux endroits. Sans parler de ses vêtements qui avaient l'air encore plus misérables qu'habituellement.

- Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Lupin entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte en vérifiant que personne n'était dans le couloir. Il s'approcha lentement de Harry et entama à voix basse :

- J'étais en mission pour l'Ordre, et j'ai eu un petit problème...

- Mais encore... ?

Lupin réfléchit un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

- Nous étions sur la trace d'un Horcruxe, et un groupe de Mangemorts nous est tombé dessus.

- Voldemort sait que nous sommes au courant pour ses Horcruxes, alors ?

- Nous l'ignorons. Avec un peu de chance, ils étaient là par hasard... Mais nous ne tarderons pas à le savoir s'il soupçonne quelque chose...

L'annonce que venait de lui faire son ancien professeur était vraiment terrifiante ! Si Voldemort se doutait de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, tout était perdu. Il ferait en sorte de mettre les derniers Horcruxes ailleurs avant de passer à l'attaque probablement.

- Vous devriez vous faire soigner, je vous attends, proposa Harry.

- Je verrai ça après t'avoir conduit à Poudlard. Il est déjà très tard, tes camarades seront probablement couchés.

Harry eut un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'il ne serait accueilli par personne, mais jamais il ne lui viendrait à l'esprit d'en vouloir à Lupin.

oOo

Finalement, Lupin avait conduit Harry à Poudlard par transplanage d'escorte, puisque Harry n'avait pas encore passé son permis.

Il n'y avait rien à faire, jamais il ne pourrait s'habituer à cette sensation ! Ils venaient d'apparaitre devant le lourd portail de Poudlard. Harry suivit son professeur en chancelant un peu, alors que Lupin, malgré sa faiblesse apparente ne ressentait apparemment aucun des effets négatifs du transplanage d'escorte.

Il sortit sa baguette et prononça quelques formules devant les grilles titanesques, qui s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes dans un grincement sonore.

Malgré les nombreuses années en contact avec la magie, Harry était toujours aussi ébahi lorsqu'il assistait à des sorts dont il ignorait même jusqu'à leur existence.

Il était un peu plus de minuit, et le château, comme il se devait, était très silencieux. Seuls les fantômes parcouraient les couloirs, ainsi que Rusard et Miss Teigne, qu'ils croisèrent au troisième étage. Malgré la présence de Lupin, ils eurent du mal à se dépatouiller de Rusard et sa manie de vouloir punir les élèves coûte que coûte.

Lupin l'accompagna jusqu'au tableau de la Grosse Dame, qui, loin d'apprécier d'être réveillée, lui ouvrit de mauvaise grâce.

La salle commune était étrangement vide. Pas un bruit ne régnait, et même les fantômes habitués à prendre place sur le canapé devant le feu de cheminée n'étaient pas là. Harry sentit l'angoisse monter d'un cran. Il avait une sensation oppressante qui le mettait sur ses gardes. Après tout, il n'était plus question de se faire avoir par le premier idiot armé d'une baguette ! Il était entrainé, il était l'Elu, et il était tout à fait capable de se défendre seul !

Depuis que Dumbledore lui avait révélé certaines choses, il avait décidé de ne plus jamais passer pour un faible ! Et ça valait également pour sa pseudo relation avec le Serpentard !

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, et la cramponna fermement, prêt à se défendre d'une éventuelle attaque...

Il gravit les escaliers prudemment, et s'arrêta devant la porte menant à son dortoir. L'impression que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude était à son paroxysme lorsqu'il se décida à ouvrir la porte, et quelques secondes plus tard, une explosion de hourra retentit dans la pièce !

Harry avait l'impression que tous les Gryffondor s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans son dortoir ! Hermione vint l'accueillir en le serrant dans ses bras, et il vit que la plupart des personnes présentes se bousculaient pour faire de même. Jamais il n'aurait pensé recevoir un accueil si chaleureux, et il en fut vraiment ému. Bien qu'il avait toujours préféré rester dans l'ombre plutôt que dans la lumière, cette petite fiesta organisée pour son retour ne le gênait pas du tout, bien au contraire.

Il remerciait les gens à tout va, et ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Les embrassades avaient duré une éternité, et les Bièraubeurres clandestines inondaient littéralement le dortoir rendu très étroit à cause du monde qui s'y tassait.

Pour son bonheur, personne ne lui demandait de détails sur ce qui l'avait conduit à l'hôpital. Soit ils étaient déjà tous au courant, soir une fois de plus, ses amis étaient intervenus en sa faveur pour que ça n'arrive pas. Il imaginait bien Ron menacer de façon bon enfant quiconque parlerait de l'Auror.

Il n'avait pas passé de moment si agréable depuis une éternité, et bien qu'il ne veuille pas le voir finir, ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls. La quiétude de l'hôpital ne l'avait pas préparé à une telle agitation, et il se sentait vidé.

Hermione s'en rendit compte rapidement, et congédia gentiment les Gryffondor, en sa qualité de préfète en chef (Harry lui était d'ailleurs reconnaissant d'avoir violé le règlement si cher à son cœur, pour lui.)

Après une dernière séance d'embrassades, le dortoir se retrouva presque vide. Seule Hermione n'y avait pas sa place. Elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit, et s'éclipsa de la chambre, non sans avoir été embrasser discrètement Ron (que les garçons s'empressèrent de charrier une fois qu'elle fût sortie.)

Les garçons de la chambre parlèrent encore un moment de tout et de rien, et la fatigue les fit sombrer un à un, laissant Harry seul réveillé, mais heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis un long moment.

Lui aussi finit par se laisser gagner par la fatigue et dormit d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêve.

oOo

Le réveil fut difficile pour la plupart des Gryffondor, et il n'était pas rare de voir certains autres élèves glousser en présumant de la raison de leur fatigue à tous. Tout le monde s'était vite rendu compte que Harry était de retour, et bien que l'accueil des autres fût un peu moins chaleureux, Harry restait de très bonne humeur. Aucune pique des Serpentard qu'il croisait ne pouvait l'atteindre ce matin.

Les cours se passaient tous très bien, jusqu'à ce que l'heure d'aller en potions arrive. Harry était presque soulagé que Rogue ait disparu, ce qui lui évitait ses sarcasmes habituels. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas dit à Dumbledore ce que Tom avait laissé entendre sur Rogue. D'après lui, Rogue était encore en vie, du moins, il y avait maintenant un mois de ça...

En se rappelant de ça, il prit conscience que les cours de potions étaient assurés par un remplaçant, et que ce remplaçant s'était fait un devoir d'unifier les maisons ! C'est avec une peur quasi irrationnelle qu'il pénétra dans la salle de classe.

Ses mâchoires se détendirent lorsqu'il vit que les Serpentard, pour une très grande partie, n'étaient pas encore entrées en salle.

Il s'avisa que le professeur n'avait pas renoncé à sa lubie lorsque Ron alla prendre place à côté de Zabini, et traina donc les pieds jusqu'au pupitre qu'il occupait avec Drago.

Harry avait sorti ses affaires de classe pour s'occuper les mains et l'esprit, mais rien ne pouvait atténuer l'anxiété qu'il ressentait.

Les secondes passaient et la salle de classe se remplissait rapidement. Il sentait son souffle devenir court à chaque fois que quelqu'un passait près de lui pour aller à sa place, et plus ça allait, plus il redoutait le moment où la personne qui le frôlerait serait effectivement celle qu'il craignait.

Puis il ne put se tromper lorsque la personne qui arrivait le percuta violemment, avant d'aller s'assoir tranquillement sur la chaise d'à côté.

- Potter ! Il parait que tu étais absent ? J'ai rien remarqué !

Harry serra les dents, prit d'une soudaine envie de lui arracher ce sourire narquois qu'il apercevait au coin de ses lèvres.

- Remarque, maintenant que j'y pense, je dors remarquablement bien ces temps-ci... Preuve que tu n'étais plus dans les parages !

Harry serrait les mâchoires et les poings à s'en faire mal ! Il avait envie de lui hurler dessus, de le frapper même ! Mais par dessus-tout, il avait envie de lui demander pourquoi ! Pourquoi s'évertuait-il à le torturer ? Pourquoi continuait-il à coucher avec lui alors qu'indubitablement, il le méprisait ? Et par Merlin, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se passer de ce connard arrogant ?

- Tu serais gentil de me foutre là paix, grinça-t-il. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi !

- Pourquoi ? Ça te ferait plaisir ? Dans ce cas-là, je vais me faire un devoir de ne pas accéder à ta requête.

- Fais ce qui te plait, après tout, je m'en fiche !

- Ah oui ? Potter s'est acheté du courage ? Bravo ! Combien tu paries que tu me supplieras bientôt de t'accorder un peu... d'attention ?

Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et détourna la tête, ne supportant plus l'air persiffleur de Drago.

Si Harry n'avait pas tant voulu garder le silence et ignorer coûte que coûte le garçon qui se tenait assis à côté de lui, il aurait sans doute trouvé le courage de lui demander pourquoi diable il ne semblait pas mécontent qu'il vienne frapper à sa porte en pleine nuit, alors qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à le blesser à cause de ça !

Mais peut-être la réponse était-elle tout simplement là : Il aimait le voir souffrir au point de faire quelque chose qu'il n'appréciait pas pour le rendre malheureux ! Vu sous cet angle, il semblait encore plus tordu !

Les deux heures de cours arrivèrent enfin à leur terme, après trois plumes cassées pour Harry, à force d'écrire en étant crispé !

Si tôt que la cloche sonna, il bondit de sa chaise, tel un diablotin hors d'une sa boite, et rejoignit Ron et Hermione avant de s'éclipser hors de la salle.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Le seul qui n'est pas content de ton retour, c'est cette fouine décolorée, et il ne s'est pas privé de faire ses grands airs et de te le dire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu as tout juste Ron, répondit Harry d'une voix morne.

Bien sûr, il ne risquait pas d'en dire plus, au risque de dévoiler des choses qu'il n'avait aucune intention de rendre publique !

- De toute façon, les Serpentard sont vraiment infectes ! Tu verrais Zabini comment il se comporte ! Un vrai dandy celui-là aussi ! Toujours la tête haute, à me regarder avec mépris quand je me trompe d'ingrédients !

- Vous savez les garçons, bien souvent, les gens qui tentent de montrer leur supériorité par tous les moyens le font parce qu'ils ne sont vraiment pas sûrs d'eux ! Ils doivent même vous envier d'une certaine manière.

En général, les explications d'Hermione leur faisaient du bien, mais là, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait imaginer leur partenaire de cours jaloux d'eux... Ron pensa qu'elle oubliait de préciser que si cette attitude pouvait les toucher autant, c'était avant tout parce que lui-même enviait le Serpentard, d'une certaine manière. Sans ça, son attitude ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid. Et une fois de plus, il se dit que lui pouvait envier la fortune de Zabini, mais il n'arrivait pas à voir ce que Harry pouvait envier à Malefoy.

oOo

- Vous pensez que je devrais aller voir le professeur Dumbledore ?

- Je pense que tu devrais, en effet Harry, répondit Hermione.

Harry avait espéré que ses amis lui diraient qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'aller lui parler de ce qu'il avait entendu à propos de Rogue, sachant qu'une très longue période était passée depuis, mais ils semblaient sûrs d'eux. Et aucun des arguments qu'il avait tenté d'exposer n'avaient fait mouche, même pas celui de son manque total d'envie de voir et parler au directeur ! Il avait seulement eu le droit à un regard compatissant de la part de Ron, et à un regard digne de McGonagall de la part d'Hermione.

- Bien, vous avez gagné, j'y vais, dit-il avec lassitude, en se relevant du banc où ils discutaient depuis la fin des cours.

Ce qu'il ne leur disait pas, c'était qu'il espérait que n'ayant pas prévenu de sa visite, le bureau soit vide, ou que la gargouille refuserait de bouger pour le laisser entrer !

- On va venir avec toi si tu veux !

Le sourire que Harry offrit à Ron valut tous les remerciements de la terre.

Le trio arriva devant la gargouille qui leur demanda le mot de passe. Harry avait beau lui expliquer qu'il devait s'entretenir avec le directeur, la statue ne semblait pas résolue à les y autoriser.

- Et toi Hermione ? Tu n'as pas de passe droit, en temps que préfète en chef ?

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre, en proie à un dilemme de taille.

- En fait, je n'ai le droit de passer uniquement pour les choses graves, et j'ignore si...

- C'est pas grave Hermione, je repasserai plus tard, ne t'en fais pas.

Harry était bien heureux de ce revirement de situation, et avait déjà amorcé son demi-tour, quand la gargouille le héla :

- Il me semble que le professeur vous a autorisé l'accès à son bureau en toute circonstance !

Harry et ses amis haussèrent les sourcils de concert.

- Oui, je m'en souviens maintenant ! Alors pourquoi ne pas m'autoriser à passer si vous le savez ?

- Parce que, jeune impudent, quelles que soient vos autorisations, il me faut un mot de passe !

Harry regarda avec circonspection ses amis, en tentant de se rappeler d'un mot de passe qui lui aurait été confié, sans succès.

Plus les minutes passaient et plus il se sentait frustré, et un peu stupide... Il aurait dû se rappeler d'une chose si importante, mais aucun déclic ne s'était fait pour le moment.

Harry commença à nommer toutes les sucreries qui lui venaient à l'esprit, sans aucun résultat. Au bout de dix minutes, il était dans une rage mal contenue, et priait pour que Hermione cesse de lui dire de ne pas abandonner !

- Tout ce qu'il m'a dit, c'est que je pouvais venir à tout moment si j'avais besoin d'aide, mais c'est tout !

- Et bien jeune homme, justement, quel est le mot de passe ?

Harry regarda la gargouille sans comprendre, puis il lui vint à l'idée que le mot de passe était caché dans la phrase !

- Aide ! s'écria-t-il presque, très confiant dans sa réponse.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'attends !

Harry regarda ses amis avec un air de chien battu, et leur dit une simple phrase : « à l'aide » ! et à son grand étonnement, la gargouille pivota sur elle-même et le passage jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore s'ouvrit.

Harry était trop soulagé pour garder sa mauvaise humeur, bien qu'il trouvait cette perte de temps totalement horripilante !

Toc ! toc !

- Entre, Harry.

Les trois amis se regardèrent avant d'entrer, toujours aussi surpris des capacités de Dumbledore à tout savoir !

- Je suis ravi de te voir Harry, et vous aussi, cela va de soi... Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Très bien, merci.

Harry restait crispé. Il en voulait toujours au directeur de lui avoir caché la vérité, de l'avoir traité comme un bébé, et d'avoir délibérément mis sa vie en danger.

- Tu m'en vois ravi. Tu désirais me parler de quelque chose ?

- En effet, je voulais savoir si vous aviez des nouvelles de Rogue.

- Du professeur Rogue, Harry, reprit machinalement le directeur. Malheureusement, nous n'avons aucune information à son sujet. C'est bien la première fois que rien ne filtre jusqu'à nous...

- Désolé professeur. Je sais qu'il était vivant, il y a de ça un mois.

- Que veux-tu dire ? De quoi es-tu au courant ?

Le vieux directeur, qui semblait abattu une demi-seconde plus tôt, s'était relevé en un éclair, et tenait déjà Harry par les épaules, comme s'il avait voulu le secouer comme un prunier afin d'avoir au plus vite des informations.

- Je sais ce que Tom m'en a dit, monsieur, avant de... enfin, le jour où je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital. Il m'a dit que Rogue passait un sale quart d'heure, et qu'il l'avait vu la veille, dans un état assez critique.

Dumbledore garda le silence. Il devait se poser les mêmes questions qu'eux, à savoir : "S'il y a un mois, alors que son état était critique, qu'en était-il aujourd'hui ? Avait-il survécu à ce traitement ...?"

- Et c'est tout ? Tu n'as pas d'autres renseignements ?

Harry secoua la tête et le directeur le lâcha, avant de retourner doucement à son bureau. Il n'arriva pas à déterminer si le regard de Dumbledore était déçu, où s'il était mécontent que Harry n'ait pas parlé de ça plus tôt ! Il en ressentit une terrible gêne, avant de se dire que comme ça, le vieil homme voyait ce que ça faisait de ne pas être tenu au courant de choses importantes !

- Bien. Je te remercie, Harry. Si tu voulais juste me parler de ça, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai des personnes à voir, tu comprends ?

Harry acquiesça et sortit, suivi de Ron et Hermione.

- Ah ! Et avant de partir, je veux que tu me promettes que quoi qu'il arrive, tu refuseras de sortir du château !

- Promis, monsieur.

L'homme le détailla comme pour voir s'il disait la vérité, puis lui sourit avant de lui faire un signe de tête.

- Pfffiou ! Le pauvre bonhomme ! Il avait l'air ravagé !

- Rien de plus normal, Ron, un homme qu'il estime pleinement a disparu pour notre cause, et est peut-être torturé à l'instant où on parle, ou pire, murmura Hermione, comme si elle avait peur que la chose se réalise si elle en parlait trop fort.

- Je ne sais pas trop... Je crois que tout ça l'embête plus pour ce que Rogue pourrait dire à l'ennemi, plutôt que pour lui !

- Harry ! Tu n'y penses pas. Jamais Dumbledore pourrait n'avoir rien à faire d'un homme qu'il a envoyé à une mort certaine.

- Ah bon, tu crois vraiment, Hermione ?

Plus personne ne se risqua à parler. Chacun pesait le pour et le contre dans sa tête, refusant de penser que leur vieux directeur pourrait être un homme prêt à sacrifier des hommes tels des pions pour le bien de la majorité.

Hélas pour lui, Harry en était arrivé à ce constat depuis bien longtemps, et il savait qu'il en était même la pièce maîtresse...

oOo

Le trio restait pensif pendant le trajet qui les reconduisait à leur dortoir. C'est pourquoi ils furent aussi surpris l'un que l'autre d'être abordé par une voix suave et moqueuse.

- Le trio de débiles ! Ça ne suffit pas de vous avoir à nos côtés en cours, il faut encore qu'on ait la malchance de vous croiser dans les couloirs !

- Ferme-là Malefoy ! Si tu n'es pas content, pourquoi tu nous parles ! Fais comme nous et évite-nous, ça nous fera des vacances à tous !

- Je te conseille de me parler autrement, poil de carotte !

Malefoy n'avait pas du tout apprécié l'intervention de Ron, et son visage avait prit une expression véritablement menaçante alors qu'il sortait sa baguette.

En moins de deux secondes, tout le monde était armé, et prêt à se défendre (voire attaquer pour certains). Chacun guettait les réactions, tendues pour ce qui était du trio, et pleines de joie malsaine pour les Serpentard.

- Pfff ! Est-ce que vous croyez réellement avoir vos chances contre nous ? persiffla Drago.

- A ton avis ? La dernière fois que nous nous sommes battus en duel, tu as passé un moment à l'infirmerie, si je ne m'abuse !

Harry n'avait pas résisté à lui faire fermer son clapet, malgré le danger potentiel d'une telle bravade.

Le regard de Drago devint encore plus menaçant, alors que d'aucun n'aurait cru ça possible ! Puis, le coin de sa bouche se releva, découvrant une canine blanche et brillante, accompagné d'un air pour le moins sadique.

- Attends que je me souvienne Potter...

Il avait presque susurré sa phrase, ce qui fit frémir Harry, qui commençait à avoir vraiment peur de sa réaction.

- J'ai beau chercher, je me souviens que des personnes qui sont venues pleurnicher à mon chevet... Il me semble même qu'il y a quelqu'un qui m'a parlé à l'oreille. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a dit déjà ?...

Harry se sentait plus que mal ! Tout le monde était comme suspendu aux lèvres du blond, sauf que Harry, lui, savait ce qu'il allait dire, et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il aille jusque là !

- A quoi tu joues ? Ça n'intéresse personne !

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, et si Harry souhaitait faire passer une sorte de supplique pour que Drago se taise, ce dernier semblait s'amuser comme un fou, et fit un haussement de sourcil voulant dire « jusqu'où suis-je prêt à aller à ton avis ? »

Mais le blond n'avait pas prévu qu'il n'en fallait pas plus pour pousser Harry sur un terrain plus que glissant, avec lui. A l'air déterminé qu'affichait à présent le brun, il sut que celui qui aurait le dernier mot serait celui qui aurait dit la chose la plus risquée pour eux.

- Pourquoi tu es là au fait ? Nous étions si tranquilles depuis que tu semblais avoir oublié jusqu'à notre présence. Pourquoi ce brusque changement ? Je t'ai donc manqué à ce point ?

Le petit sourire de Harry se heurta aux éclairs que lançaient les yeux de Malefoy.

- Tu prends tes rêves pour une réalité, j'en ai bien peur Potter !

- Puisque nous t'insupportons autant, pars alors, et laisse-nous tranquille pour toujours !

- J'en serais ravi Potter, mais que veux-tu, j'ai un bon cœur, je me fais un devoir d'égayer votre misérable et pathétique existence !

- Notre existence se passait très bien de toi avant, Malefoy !

Le reste de la troupe observait les deux garçons se renvoyer la balle de plus en plus vite, avec de plus en plus de hargne. Ils avaient l'étrange sensation de ne pas bien cerner de quoi il s'agissait. Comme si Drago et Harry réglaient des comptes à se rendre dont eux seuls étaient au courant...

Harry et Drago choisissaient avec soin leurs réparties. C'était peut-être bien la première conversation qu'ils avaient, et il fallait que ça soit en s'insultant, évidemment.

Harry essayait de pousser Drago dans ses retranchements. Plus il le poussait, et plus il voulait savoir ce que le blond ressentait pour lui. Un besoin aussi vital que pervers, puisque de toute évidence, tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu pour Drago.

- Mais je ne vous ai pas dit au fait, lança Drago à la cantonade, en se tournant vers Zabini et Goyle. Il est arrivé plusieurs fois que je doive me relever la nuit ! Et vous devinerez jamais ce qui rampait derrière ma porte !

Ses amis ne voyaient pas du tout où il voulait en venir, mais pour faire bonne figure, ils prirent un air intéressé.

Le cœur de Harry se serra lorsque Drago sourit cyniquement, avant de tourner la tête et de le regarder droit dans les yeux, pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité !

- Un rat ! Miteux, pathétique, affamé ! J'ai été trop gentil pour le nourrir, et depuis, il revient sans arrêt ! J'aurais dû l'abattre dès le début, ça m'aurait évité de passer mon temps à devoir désinfecter ma chambre !

Tout le monde se demanda si Drago n'avait pas perdu l'esprit, vu que cette histoire semblait totalement décousue !

- Je suis sûr que si tu avais pris la peine de lui expliquer, le rat ne serait pas revenu. Et puisqu'il doit être intelligent, c'est ce qu'il fera maintenant !

- Ça serait mieux pour lui en effet. Mais je n'en suis pas sûr Potter, malheureusement. Je te parie ce que tu veux qu'il viendra encore ramper devant ma porte !

La dispute prenant un tournant vraiment trop bizarre, Hermione saisit Harry par le bras et l'attira vers elle, avant de partir dans le couloir opposé.

Elle et Ron questionnèrent Harry sur les phrases énigmatiques qui sortaient de leur bouche, mais ils n'obtinrent aucune réponse. Harry avait la gorge trop serrée pour parler.

* * *

**Et voilà :)**

**La suite arrive bientôt, et je suis de bonne humeur, mais que ça ne vous empêche pas de laisser une review si vous ne avez envie lol**

**Merci bien :)**


	28. Descente aux enfers

**Hello !**

**Vous l'avez voulu, vous l'avez espéré, et bien vous l'avez ! Le moment tant attendu ou Harry et Drago déclare leur flamme est arrivé ! ... non, je lol XD Avouez que vous me détestez ! XD**

**Bref, quoi qu'il arrive, j'espère que vous aimerez ce tout petit chapitre transitoire^^ (et j'ai répondu aux review donc anonymes, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire^^)**

* * *

**28. Descente aux Enfers**

* * *

Exit la bonne humeur de la quasi-totalité de la vieille. Harry avait retrouvé sa mélancolie, comme une bonne vieille amie qui ne le quittait que trop rarement. Toutes les conversations enjouées de ses amis ne l'intéressaient plus, de nouveau. C'avait été trop beau pour que sa joie ne dure, ne cessait-il de se répéter. Encore et toujours à cause de Malefoy !

Il ne n'arrêtait pas de ressasser la dispute que lui et Drago avaient eue la veille, entourés de leurs amis respectifs. Il en avait retenu que Drago ne l'aimait pas, et ne l'avait jamais aimé, qu'il continuait de le détester même, et pire que tout, qu'il avait qu'une envie : qu'il cesse de venir l'importuner...

Pour le coup, ça tombait bien puisque c'était la résolution qu'il avait prise depuis quelques temps maintenant. Mais plus il le voyait, et moins elle semblait forte...

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, et s'en voulait d'être faible à ce point.

L'appétit l'avait quitté de nouveau, et son touillage de nourriture lui attirait les regards inquiets de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Ils n'avaient pas persisté à lui poser des questions sur l'échange bizarre qu'il avait eu avec Malefoy, et ils semblaient d'autant plus inquiets de son état actuel.

- Tu devrais manger, Harry !

- Je n'ai pas très faim, Hermione.

- Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

Harry regarda Hermione. L'espace d'une seconde, il eut l'envie folle de tout lui raconter. De se libérer de ce poids qui jour après jour l'étouffait. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Jamais elle ne comprendrait et Ron encore moins. Lui-même ne comprenait pas...

- Merci, mais je vais bien, je t'assure. Tu sais, revenir ici, tout ça, après ce qui s'y est passé... J'ai simplement un peu le cafard, mais ça va passer.

Et voilà, il recommençait à mentir à ses amis... Hermione ne sembla pas dupe mais elle n'insista pas de peur qu'il reparte dans un mutisme obstiné probablement.

oOo

Les jours passaient, et Harry en était venu à la conclusion que pour avoir une paix relative, il lui suffisait de faire comme si tout allait bien. C'est ce qu'il s'efforçait de faire depuis une dizaine de jours maintenant.

Il s'obligeait à prendre part aux conversations, à sourire régulièrement, et à sembler enjoué. Et ça lui pesait vraiment ! C'était encore plus épuisant de jouer la carte du bonheur que de se morfondre dans un coin.

Etonnamment, les seuls moments où il ne jouait presque pas la comédie, c'était les rares fois où il se trouvait seul avec Ginny. Maintenant que leurs rapports étaient devenus plus amicaux, il y puisait une part de bien-être qui n'était pas négligeable, dans l'état où il se trouvait.

Plus il était en contact avec Drago, lors des cours de potions ou de duel (dont ils avaient été séparés malgré tout), plus le manque cruel se faisait sentir. Il le ressentait au plus profond de sa chair. Il se faisait l'effet d'un drogué en manque d'héroïne totalement esclave à cette drogue qui ne lui apportait que du malheur.

Jour après jour, sa résolution faiblissait, jusqu'à cette nuit, où elle céda pour de bon...

Plus déterminé que jamais, il attendit que ses camarades de chambre dorment à poings fermés avant d'enfiler sa cape et de s'échapper de son dortoir qui l'étouffait. D'un pas presque résigné, il se laissa porter jusqu'à la chambre du Serpentard.

La lumière filtrait sous la porte. Il frappa trois coups discrets, et attendit. Il commençait à être habitué à ce rituel. Le blond semblait vouloir se faire désirer. C'était parfaitement inutile d'après Harry, il le désirait déjà au delà de toute raison.

Les ombres dansèrent un moment sur le pas de la porte, et cette dernière s'ouvrit.

- Potter ! Ne t'avais-je pas certifié que tu viendrais encore gratter à ma porte ?

Drago affichait un sourire méprisant et hautain. Harry ferma les yeux, abandonnant ses dernières traces de fierté, et pénétra dans la chambre.

Comme leur dernière fois, le coït fut bref, voire brutal, mais cette fois-ci, Harry n'attendit pas d'être jeté par le blond. Sitôt fini, il se rhabilla en silence et quitta la pièce, entendant à peine la raillerie de Drago : "Il était temps que tu comprennes !"

Mais Harry n'avait plus de larme à verser. Il était comme hors de sa conscience. C'est pourquoi, à partir de cet instant, cette scène se reproduisit souvent. Dès que Harry le pouvait.

oOo

A quelques reprises, Harry avait trouvé Ron éveillé lorsqu'il était retourné se coucher. Son ami lui demandait où il était, mais comme à chaque fois, Harry prétextait un besoin de liberté. Sa liberté, il ne la trouvait que dans les bras méprisants de Drago, pendant quelques brefs instants seulement.

Les jours se succédaient, et comme les rapports avec la drogue, les rapports avec Drago le détruisaient petit à petit. Sa fierté avait été la première à partir, puis son estime de lui-même.

Le plaisir qu'il ressentait alors était fugace, contrairement au sentiment de honte qui l'enveloppait ensuite. Et plus il se sentait mal, plus il cherchait ce contact, prompt à l'autodestruction. C'était un cercle vicieux dont il ne se sentait pas la force de sortir.

Il n'avait même plus d'espoir. Il savait que l'amour n'avait plus sa place (elle ne l'avait jamais eue d'ailleurs, avait-il finalement compris) dans leur ébats, et il en venait même à se demander si ça avait encore de l'importance pour lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était assouvir cette soif qu'il avait du Serpentard, au détriment de tout le reste.

Au comble de son malheur, Ron et Hermione s'étaient à nouveaux éloignés de lui, à cause de son isolement constant. Et il préférait qu'il en soit ainsi, il ne supportait plus de les voir souffrir pour lui, alors qu'ils étaient loin d'imaginer la raison de son abattement.

oOo

Il avait assisté plusieurs fois à des réunions des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et bien que tout le monde ait remarqué son amaigrissement, et son état de santé faiblissant, personne n'avait cherché à en connaitre la cause. Harry prenait même un plaisir malsain à se détruire pour leur prouver que leur soi-disant bonté d'âme n'existait pas ! Qu'ils se servaient juste de lui sans que sa santé ne leur importe, qu'il suffisait qu'il dise qu'il allait bien pour que tout le monde y croie. C'était risible !

Mais Harry ignorait que tous étaient terriblement inquiets pour lui, et qu'ils remuaient ciel et terre pour découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Il avait également remarqué qu'étrangement, plus sa santé déclinait, plus celle de Drago faisait de même…

Les jours où la dépression l'étouffait moins qu'à l'accoutumée, il se prenait à rêver encore d'un possible amour qui pourrait les lier, mais il se morigénait bien vite, conscient que cette pensée était plus douloureuse que tout, parce qu'il aurait cruellement la preuve du contraire lors de leur prochaine "rencontre".

Il arrivait d'ailleurs de plus en plus souvent à Drago de lui refuser ce qu'il demandait le plus au monde, et il s'en voyait à chaque fois blessé au delà de ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.

Drago était son obsession, et elle le rongeait petit à petit.

oOo

Harry avait été convoqué au bureau du directeur. Il s'y était rendu en trainant les pieds. Tout ce qui n'avait pas attrait à Drago l'ennuyait profondément. Même la chasse aux Horcruxes ne l'intéressait plus. Il espérait d'ailleurs que ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il devait se rendre dans le bureau du professeur. Il se dit que s'il assistait encore à une de ces réunions interminables, il allait hurler ! Sans compter qu'il n'avait rien retenu des précédentes...

Il était apparemment passé maître dans l'art de paraître normal aux yeux des autres, puisque jamais personne ne s'était rendu compte qu'il n'écoutait rien !

- D'après ce que je pense, il n'en reste qu'un, Harry !

Ce dernier sortit de son état comateux et prit une mine enjouée, en réponse au sourire de Dumbledore, même si l'information n'était pas encore parvenue à son cerveau.

- C'est formidable monsieur ! Il n'a donc jamais rien su ?

Harry faisait référence à la mission ratée de Lupin, où des Mangemorts avaient surgi alors qu'ils cherchaient à s'accaparer d'un des Horcruxes de Voldemort.

- Non, heureusement ils étaient là par hasard seulement ! Je pense que Voldemort ne doit pas avoir assez confiance en ses Mangemorts pour leur confier l'existence de ces morceaux d'âmes, ainsi que leur cachette, ce qui est à notre avantage !

- En effet...

Le reste de la réunion se passa dans une impatience euphorique, et une prise de conscience collective. Quoi qu'il arriverait, la fin était bientôt proche, et plus elle se profilait à l'horizon, plus elle semblait lointaine à Harry. Il y avait encore quelques mois, il rêvait presque toutes les nuits qu'il combattait enfin Voldemort. Il ne se voyait pas gagner à chaque fois, mais il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il y pense. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, même lorsqu'il s'efforçait d'y réfléchir sérieusement, il n'y parvenait pas. Il voyait des scènes comme s'il n'en faisait pas partie. Le visage de Drago s'imposait presque immédiatement, si bien qu'il avait fini par ne plus chercher à y penser.

La bataille finale arriverait bien assez tôt, et ce qu'il adviendrait de lui ne lui importait même plus...

oOo

La réunion avait encore duré jusqu'à tard dans la soirée. Et comme tous les soirs, Harry se rendit à la chambre du Serpentard. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait cessé de résister à l'appel des sens.

Il se posta devant la chambre et attendit patiemment, après avoir frappé trois coups. Habituellement, Drago ouvrait plus rapidement, mais là, il ne semblait pas présent, ou disposé à lui ouvrir.

Il fit demi-tour et percuta une personne qui venait à sa rencontre. Inutile pour lui de lever les yeux, il avait reconnu l'odeur de Drago. Il lui semblait pourtant le connaitre par cœur, puisqu'il passait son temps à l'observer ou à l'imaginer lorsqu'il ne l'avait pas devant les yeux, mais il fut surpris de le voir si changé. Il avait minci, et ses yeux n'avaient plus la brillance d'autrefois. Et que dire de sa peau ? Elle était plus grise que blanche…

Harry fut choqué de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas vu de changement apparent chez lui, alors qu'il paraissait incroyable de passer à côté !

Même son regard avait perdu de sa fougue insolente. Il se tenait simplement là, l'air las.

- Potter... Pas ce soir, ok ? Je suis claqué.

Harry ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de l'être qui comptait le plus pour lui sur cette terre.

- Pitié, oublie-moi quelques temps, d'accord ? Je supporte plus de...

Comme à chaque fois que Drago lui refusait le seul moment de répit auquel il aspirait, son cœur semblait se déchirer dans sa poitrine. Il n'écoutait même plus ce que Drago lui disait, pourtant une petite voix lui disait que jamais Drago ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton abattu, ni même qu'il n'avait jamais prononcé autant de mots à lui suite. Mais rien à faire, il ne voyait qu'un gouffre béant emplir son cœur.

Comme un automate, Harry repartit dans son dortoir, conscient depuis bien longtemps que supplier le blond ne servait à rien...

* * *

**Et voilà :) Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?**


	29. Point de non retour !

**Ho ho ho mes agnaux ! **

**Merci beaucoup pour vos nombreuses review, c'est vraiment trop gentil ! Alors je dis rien, pas de fausse joie comme pour le chapitre dernier (ptdr Xd) mais... vous allez voir ;)**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

**29. Point de non retour !**

* * *

Harry, Hermione, et Ron avaient été appelés de toute urgence dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Ils pensaient connaitre la raison, c'est pourquoi Ron et Hermione en étaient terrifiés.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau, la présence d'un très grand nombre d'Aurors, mais surtout de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix leur indiqua que leurs doutes étaient fondés. Le dernier Horcruxe avait été trouvé et détruit, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était temps pour Harry de faire se réaliser la prophétie...

Alors que plus rien ne semblait l'atteindre depuis des semaines, Harry eut l'impression d'être plongé dans une eau sombre et glacée. Il avait le sentiment de pouvoir sentir le froid lui transir les membres, et que même ses poumons étaient pétrifiés par cette glace qui n'existait que dans sa tête.

Il venait de prendre conscience d'une chose capitale : Il allait mourir. Mais ce n'était même pas ce constat qui semblait inéluctable, qui lui glaçait les sangs, c'était la certitude que plus jamais il ne reverrait Drago…

Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il eut envie de s'enfuir, de disparaitre pour échapper à son sort funeste, et ne jamais revenir, tant que Drago serait auprès de lui !

Mais voilà, Drago ne serait jamais à ses côtés. Voldemort allait certainement lui offrir son salut. C'en était presque comique. Comment réagirait ce psychopathe s'il savait que grâce à lui Harry reposerait enfin en paix ?

oOo

Durant de longues heures, Dumbledore et les membres présents dans le bureau évoquèrent tout un tas de plans visant à affronter Voldemort avec le moins de pertes possibles, tout en protégeant l'Elu, comme ils l'appelaient, au maximum.

Ils parlaient également de la suite des événements. Après la victoire de Harry, ils prévoyaient d'en profiter pour attaquer les différents lieux connus où se réunissaient les Mangemorts pour tenter d'en arrêter le plus possible avant que la nouvelle ne se soit répandue. Mais dans le cas contraire, ils évoquaient à demi-mot une possible retraite au château, où tous ceux qui voulaient combattre pour la liberté devraient se joindre à eux...

Chacun redoutait ce cas de figure, et aucun n'osait trop l'aborder alors que Harry était présent.

Harry commençait d'ailleurs à avoir sacrément mal à la tête. Sa vie venait de prendre un nouveau tournant, et il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer. Lassé d'entendre divers plans de bataille, il posa la question qui était sur toutes les lèvres :

- Quand est-ce qu'on attaque ?

Toutes les personnes présentes semblèrent avoir cessé de respirer, et après quelques secondes, Dumbledore prit la parole :

- Je pense qu'il est sage d'agir rapidement, mais sans précipitation. L'Horcruxe a été détruit il y a trois heures. Voldemort n'a pas l'air au courant. J'avoue que j'avais peur de ce qui se passerait lorsqu'ils seraient tous détruits, mais il semble que mes craintes n'aient pas été fondées. Malgré cela, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'attendre trop longtemps au risque de le voir organiser ses troupes, qui, avouons-le, sont plus conséquentes que les nôtres.

Des raclements de gorge se firent entendre dans le bureau silencieux.

- Nous partirons donc demain matin, dès l'aube, au château de Rent. C'est l'endroit qui sert de quartier général à Voldemort en ce moment. Mais nous attaquerons une fois sûrs et certains qu'il s'y trouve, naturellement. Ensuite, nous escorterons Harry jusqu'à...

- Destination ?

Le mot donnait une impression de finalité qui donnait la chair de poule. Toutes les personnes furent gênées d'entendre Harry l'évoquer, presque avec fatalité. Mais ils mirent ça sur le compte du choc qu'il devait éprouver à savoir le duel final si proche.

- Je sais que tout parait irréel Harry, et tellement proche ! Je suis désolé que tu n'aies pas eu davantage de temps pour t'y préparer. Mais crois-moi, je ferais tout ce qu'il est en mon pouvoir pour que tout se passe comme nous l'espérons !

Harry avait envie de demander s'ils espéraient qu'il vaincrait Voldemort, et qu'il s'en sortirait sans séquelle, ou si cette dernière partie n'était pas importante à leurs yeux.

Après tout, on attend d'un sauveur qu'il sauve, pour le reste, ça n'a plus d'importance...

Mais à quoi bon le demander et mettre mal à l'aise toutes les personnes présentes en leur laissant à penser qu'ils feraient mieux de compter sur un autre sauveur ?

La seule chose qui lui importait à cet instant, c'était ce qu'il comptait faire une fois que cette réunion serait finie...

Il fallut attendre encore une heure pour que le directeur les autorise à disposer.

Hermione et Ron étaient restés très silencieux durant tout le temps qu'avait duré la réunion. Ils avaient une mine déconfite, et ne s'étaient pas lâchés la main depuis que le professeur McGonagall était venue les trouver dans leur salle commune.

Hermione semblait sans cesse sur le point de pleurer, mais elle était courageuse, et elle se retenait de toutes ses forces. Harry l'admirait pour ça.

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas une fois pensé à ses deux meilleurs amis depuis l'annonce de sa « très probable » fin...

A vrai dire, il n'avait pas pensé à eux, ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs, depuis des jours entiers ! Il s'en voulut énormément. Il savait qu'il ne les reverrait plus parce qu'il allait mourir, mais pas une fois depuis bien longtemps, il n'avait pensé à l'éventualité terrible qu'eux-mêmes risquaient de mourir…

Il se mit à prier Merlin et quiconque pouvait l'entendre de les préserver et eut un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'il ne serait pas là pour les consoler si par malheur il arrivait quelque chose à l'un des deux. Il eut envie de se révolter, une fois de plus, mais elle cessa bien vite. Il savait reconnaitre les causes perdues.

- Harry...

Le visage d'Hermione semblait ravagé par la peine et le dilemme. De toute évidence, elle et Ron voulaient passer leurs derniers moments avant la bataille ensemble, mais faire ça voulait aussi dire renoncer à rester avec Harry pour tenter de lui remonter le moral.

Mais il n'avait pas le droit de toute façon de leur demander de ne pas profiter pleinement l'un de l'autre pour lui qui les avait presque évités depuis des semaines.

De plus, lui aussi avait d'autres projets...

- Désolé Ron, Hermione, j'ai besoin de rester un peu seul, vous comprenez ?

Hermione ne parvint plus à retenir ses larmes si longtemps contenues, et elle se jeta au cou de Harry, suivie par Ron. Tous les trois restèrent un long moment comme ça, sans bouger ni parler, savourant simplement le contact de chacun, tristement conscients que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils pouvaient le faire.

L'espace d'un court instant, Harry se sentit en sécurité, bien, insouciant, comme ils l'étaient tous les trois lors de leurs premières années à Poudlard où ils vivaient tout ensemble.

Des images fugaces d'un trio joyeux, et riant de choses simples étreignirent le cœur de Harry.

Si seulement tout était aussi simple qu'à l'époque ! S'il pouvait combattre Voldemort avec la même fougue que lorsqu'il était plus jeune ! Si seulement il n'avait pas perdu tout espoir... S'il n'avait pas sombré dans la désillusion la plus totale, peut-être qu'il aurait pu tirer une immense force de cette étreinte, mais au lieu de ça, il en tira juste un grand regret. Le regret d'avoir tout gâché entre eux, le sentiment que s'il n'avait pas existé, tout aurait été pour le mieux pour tout le monde.

Ils finirent par se lâcher, et la chaleur de leur bras qui les enveloppait fut remplacée par un courant d'air glacé, peut-être annonciateur de malheur...

Les gorges étaient trop nouées pour parler, aussi se séparèrent-ils, leurs regards disant plus que toutes les paroles du monde.

Il était seul. Il n'avait pas à se demander ce qu'il allait faire. Il y pensait depuis des heures déjà.

Il avait déjà tellement de fois fait le même trajet que ses pieds le conduisirent à l'endroit voulu sans même qu'il ait à les diriger. Ce qui l'arrangeait bien, puisqu'il avait l'esprit occupé à imaginer ce que pourrait être sa dernière nuit avec Drago, bien qu'il SAVAIT ce qu'elle serait : la même que d'habitude, dont il ne pouvait attendre que tristesse et frustration.

Mais plus que toutes, cette fois-ci il ne pourrait pas s'en passer. Alors peu importe, il subirait le mépris, pour la dernière fois.

oOo

Il avait passé les dernières minutes qui le séparaient encore du blond en s'obligeant à rester le plus digne possible, c'est-à-dire, ne pas fondre en larmes en réclamant sa tendresse.

Si ses amis le voyaient lorsqu'il était avec Drago, ils ne le reconnaitraient pas ! Lui-même n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui le poussait à agir de manière si contraire à sa personnalité ! Mais il était un peu tard pour se poser des questions maintenant.

Il était devant la porte close, comme très souvent ces derniers temps. Lorsqu'il frappa, il empêcha sa main de trembler. Il avait l'impression d'aller à l'abattoir, mais peut-être n'était-ce pas seulement une impression...

Lorsque Drago ouvrit, la première chose qu'il vit fut ses yeux rouges et humides. S'il ne connaissait pas Drago, il aurait pu jurer qu'il était en train de pleurer avant qu'il ouvre la porte.

- Ne t'avais-je pas demandé un moment de répit ?

Drago avait froncé les sourcils, et durcit son regard.

- Je sais, désolé, mais je dois vraiment entrer.

Drago soupira de mécontentement mais s'écarta malgré tout pour le laisser entrer.

Comme à chaque fois, les gestes étaient les mêmes. Harry ôtait ses vêtements, le temps que Drago se rende à la salle de bain, mais cette fois-ci, Drago resta là, à le regarder.

- Va-t-en, je suis occupé.

- Pitié, s'entendit-il prononcer faiblement.

S'il avait eu encore une once de fierté, il aurait été mortifié de s'être laissé aller à supplier le Serpentard d'accepter de coucher avec lui, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'en aller.

- Pitié ? En effet, tu me fais pitié Potter...

« Sois fort, ne pleures pas, sois fort, ne pleures pas... »

Harry se répétait cette phrase inlassablement pour ne pas craquer.

Il se surprit à penser à Ron et Hermione. Qu'étaient-ils en train de faire ? Etaient-ils blottis l'un contre l'autre, en silence ? Ou se remémoraient-ils des souvenirs communs ? Etaient-ils en train de faire l'amour avec toute la passion qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre ? Harry les envia si fort qu'il en eut mal dans chaque fibre de son être. Lui, à la place il était là, à supplier un être qui le détestait...

- C'est la dernière fois, je ne t'importunerai plus jamais.

Drago soupira et alla s'assoir sur son lit.

- Tu sais très bien que tu reviens toujours.

Drago avait lâché cette phrase avec lassitude, comme s'il s'était finalement lassé de ce petit jeu.

- Non, pas cette fois. Je pars. Je vais combattre Voldemort.

Harry ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à révéler ses projets à Drago, au risque de le voir immédiatement le prévenir, bien qu'il avait eu la preuve qu'il n'était pas un Mangemort. Peut-être espérait-il que Drago prenne pitié de lui et accède à sa requête ?

Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence, alors que Drago n'avait pas fait un geste ni dit un mot, que ce qu'il attendait ne viendrait pas.

Lentement, il se revêtit et se dirigea vers la porte. Il fit un arrêt d'une seconde, espérant un miracle qui ne vint pas, puis l'ouvrit.

Lorsque la porte lui échappa des mains pour se refermer, il crut à une mauvaise blague, mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il tomba nez à nez avec les orbes métalliques de Drago.

Harry ne l'avait pas entendu se lever ni le rejoindre, et il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

Est-ce que Drago l'avait retenu pour lui asséner quelques cruautés avant qu'ils se séparent à tout jamais ?

Au lieu de ça, il l'entendit prononcer quelques mots :

- Ne pars pas. Je suis désolé.

Son cœur s'emballa si violemment dans sa poitrine qu'il pensa avoir mal entendu, mais lorsque les lèvres du blond vinrent se poser délicatement sur les siennes, il se mit à espérer que ce rêve ne finisse jamais.

Harry osait à peine respirer, de peur que Drago se rende compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais ce dernier semblait pleinement conscient lorsqu'il l'attira dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, tout en lui caressant la nuque.

Harry avait envie de pleurer, mais contrairement à toutes ces dernières fois, c'était de bonheur. Il n'osait pas y croire. Est-ce que tout ceci était réel ? Il commençait à douter tant ce moment était celui qu'il attendait avec ferveur depuis des mois !

- Je suis désolé, si tu savais.

La voix de Drago n'était qu'un murmure, mais Harry la savourait comme si elle avait été une chanson d'amour écrite pour lui.

- J'ai refusé de voir, mais je sais maintenant... Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Harry se força à se décoller de Drago, bien qu'il serait resté blotti contre lui toute l'éternité s'il avait fallu, mais il fallait qu'il le regarde, qu'il sache s'il était sincère !

Il fut frappé par le remord qu'il lut dans ses yeux, et fut convaincu. Ce moment pour lui fut le plus beau de toute sa vie, à n'en pas douter !

Transporté par la joie, il l'embrassa, et son allégresse fut encore plus grande lorsqu'il sentit Drago répondre à ce baiser avec une infinie douceur.

- Attends.

Harry était frustré d'être arrêté en si bon chemin, mais ce moment semblait trop parfait pour risquer de le gâcher en refusant d'obéir.

- J'ai bien réfléchis, et tu sais comme moi que jamais nous ne pourrons être ensemble.

Si Harry avait été frappé au ventre, il n'aurait pas eu plus mal. Voilà comment finissait tout juste leur romance. Drago lui faisait comprendre qu'il l'aimait, mais que jamais ils ne pourraient être ensemble ! Il eut envie de hurler et de le frapper pour lui avoir fait une fausse joie. Il se dit qu'il aurait presque préféré qu'il n'avoue jamais ses sentiments.

Voyant la réaction de Harry, Drago s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de place pour « nous » ici ! Alors partons ! Viens avec moi, et fuyons tout ça ! Cette guerre, ces gens qui ne nous comprendrons pas, ma famille qui ne l'acceptera jamais...

Alors Drago voulait vraiment qu'ils soient ensemble au final ? Il n'avait même pas à réfléchir ! Il le suivrait jusqu'au bout de la terre, et au delà !

- J'avais espéré avoir plus de temps, mais nous avons déjà trop tardé.

Harry regardait Drago parler tout seul et déambuler dans la chambre, à la recherche de quelque chose.

Il fouilla dans un des tiroirs de sa table de nuit et récupéra sa baguette, ainsi qu'un petit objet.

- Je m'entraine depuis un moment déjà, et je dois dire que je suis assez fier de moi !

Harry vit le sourire le plus sincère qu'il n'avait jamais vu venant de Drago, et son cœur fondit un peu plus.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une sorte de Portoloin ! Il suffit qu'on pense fort à une destination, et nous y serons en un clin d'œil.

Harry se demanda comment il était possible de quitter Poudlard avec un Portoloin, mais il ne douta pas un instant des capacités de Drago.

- Ensemble ?

Drago venait de tendre la main gauche, contenant le petit objet rond.

Harry le regarda un instant avant de mettre sa main dans la sienne, et de recouvrir l'objet. Drago lui sourit, et leva sa baguette, prêt à lancer la formule qui les amènerait dans un endroit paradisiaque, pour le reste de leur vie. La baguette décrivit un arc de cercle avant de venir s'écraser sur l'avant bras de Drago. Tout ce que Harry vit avant de disparaitre fut une Marque de Ténèbres de plus en plus foncée...

* * *

**Alors ? Vous ne pouvez pas ne pas me demander d'infos supplémentaires là ! C'est impossible lol**

Ps : Il le suivrait jusqu'au bout de la terre, et au delà ! (ouais, spéciale dédicace à Buzz l'éclair XD )


	30. Pourquoi ?

**Vous savez quoi ? J'ai qu'un truc qui me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai posté le chapitre 29, c'est : Mwahahahahahhahaha ! XDD **

**Alors bonne lecture^^**

* * *

**30. Pourquoi ?**

**(Langage un peu cru)**

* * *

Harry ignorait ce qui lui faisait le plus mal. Sa chute sur un sol dur et glacé, ou bien celle de tous ses espoirs ?

Avoir le cœur déchiqueté à la petite cuillère ne l'aurait pas fait autant souffrir ! Drago, l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde, celui en qui il avait une confiance aveugle, venait de le trahir.

Il aurait dû s'en douter, mais non ! Celui qui avait dit que l'amour rendait aveugle avait dû lui aussi être trahi par l'être aimé !

Il essaya de se relever, mais ses côtes douloureuses lui arrachèrent un cri. Il regarda tout autour de lui mais n'arrivait pas à distinguer la moindre chose. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, et pour parfaire encore la situation, il avait perdu ses lunettes dans la chute…

La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était que l'endroit sentait si fort le moisi qu'il en avait la nausée.

Il fouilla ses poches à la recherche de sa baguette, mais elle avait disparu ! Certainement un sort d'Accio au moment où il était transporté dans cet endroit...

Un bruit retentit au loin et arriva en échos jusqu'à lui. Impossible d'en déterminer la provenance avec exactitude. Il tendit l'oreille, les sens aux aguets, et réussit à percevoir des bruits de pas derrière celui des clapotis des gouttes d'eau qui suintaient des murs pour tomber sur le sol.

Harry avait l'impression que les bruits de pas approchaient, et étaient même tout proches.

- Potter ! Comme on se retrouve !

Un puissant halo de lumière aveugla Harry en même temps que la voix partit d'un rire gras.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de retenir une grimace de douleur et de dégoût. Jusque là, il avait tenté de s'accrocher au minime espoir que Drago s'était trompé de destination, tout en faisant abstraction de la Marque des Ténèbres qui avait fleuri sur son avant-bras, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : Drago était un Mangemort qui avait pour mission de le conduire précisément ici ! Comment avait-il était aussi stupide ? Il devait s'agir d'un simple sort de dissimulation... Rien de plus simple de cacher la marque pour qui le souhaitait...

- Alors Potter, tu t'es fait désirer à ce que je vois !

Crabbe crachait son mépris à la face de Harry. Mais à ce moment précis, plus rien n'avait d'importance pour lui.

Le jeune homme semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à l'éblouir. Il restait de longues minutes dans le noir le plus total avant de lancer un Lumos puissant.

- Tu sais que les Lumos sont des sorts de première année ? C'est bien. Bravo Crabbe, tu sais parfaitement le réussir !

Crabbe rejeta son bras en arrière et s'apprêta à frapper Harry au visage lorsque le son d'une porte grinçante qui s'ouvre, suivi de pas rapides, attira l'attention de Crabbe et Harry.

- Luminaré !

Le pouls de Harry s'emballa lorsqu'il reconnu la voix de Drago, avant de le voir en pleine lumière. Il était vêtu d'une grande robe noire, celle des Mangemorts...

La pièce, qui s'était illuminée, laissait à présent apparaitre un endroit sale et exigu d'une dizaine de mètres carrés, aux murs recouverts de mousse et au sol boueux.

- Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas te cacher dans le noir, Crabbe ? Tu es encore plus effrayant comme ça !

- Ta gueule Malefoy ! La tienne ne t'a jamais appris à pas fourrer ta queue dans n'importe qui ?

Malefoy menaçait déjà Crabbe de sa baguette alors que celui-ci n'avait même pas fini sa phrase.

- Ose répéter ce que tu viens de dire !

- Je dis simplement que t'es qu'une pute, Malefoy !

Ce fut l'insulte de trop pour Drago qui envoya un sort puissant à Crabbe, qui s'écrasa contre le mur avant de retomber sur le sol.

- Quoi ? T'assumes pas tes actes ! éructa Crabbe qui peinait à se relever dignement. Je trouve ça écœurant d'être allé jusque là juste pour faire le lèche-bottes !

- Parce que tu ne crois pas que j'ai trouvé ça écœurant peut-être ? Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où j'ai vomis rien que d'y repenser, ni même tout ce que j'ai dû faire pour me débarrasser de son odeur ! J'ai pris tellement de potions de désir que j'ai le goût de la menthe en horreur maintenant ! Tu crois que j'ai pris du plaisir ? Que je ne me dégoute pas ? Est-ce que tu imagines que je n'ai pas honte de moi quand je me regarde dans une glace ? Mais moi, j'ai fait ce qu'il était nécessaire et résultat, c'est moi qui aie livré Potter !

Les yeux de Malefoy lançaient des éclairs, et ceux de Crabbe le toisaient avec dégoût.

Drago restait tendu à l'extrême, sa respiration saccadée par sa longue tirade. Son visage était défait, et on pouvait facilement y déchiffrer de la honte. Mais quelle honte ? Etait-ce le sentiment qu'il avait en repensant à ce qu'il avait dû faire pour sa "mission" ou celui d'avoir dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur devant Crabbe ? Ou encore celui d'avoir libéré un poids trop lourd qui pesait sur sa conscience devant un être qu'il méprisait, au risque de passer pour quelqu'un de pathétique ?

Harry avait le cœur en miette. Ce que venait d'avouer Drago était plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait supporter ! Alors c'était ça l'odeur de menthe ! Lui qui avait eu la naïveté de croire que le Serpentard voulait être au mieux pour lui… Il avait envie d'en finir tout de suite ! Il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force d'apprendre autre chose sans sombrer dans la folie. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était que malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il venait de dire sur lui, il trouvait encore le moyen de le plaindre ! Il semblait tellement à bout de force !

- Tu t'occupes d'attacher ton amoureux, ou je m'en charge ? railla Crabbe.

- Encore un mot sur ça, et je te tue, c'est clair ?

- Allons, allons, messieurs... Ne gâchons pas un jour victorieux par des chamailleries !

La voix glacée de Voldemort semblait venir de nulle part, jusqu'à ce qu'un brouillard épais se développe dans la pièce et le révèle aux yeux de tous.

- Drago, je te félicite ! Bien que c'eût été très long, tu es enfin parvenu à mener ta mission à bien ! Je vois que ma lettre de ce matin a su te motiver... Il va sans dire que ton père sera de retour parmi nous avant la fin de la journée.

- Merci Maître.

Drago s'inclina humblement, mais Harry vit que ses épaules avaient tressailli. Etait-ce du soulagement ? Voilà ce qui expliquait ses yeux rouges lorsqu'il avait été le voir dans sa chambre. Voldemort avait dû le menacer des pires horreurs s'il ne parvenait pas à le ramener plus rapidement à lui.

Voldemort se redressa fièrement, et toisa Harry avec un sourire indulgent.

- Harry Potter... Te voilà enfin. Je suis sûr que tu voudrais réussir à comprendre ce qu'il se passe ?

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! Drago est un Mangemort et avait la mission de me conduire à vous. C'est chose faite maintenant, je n'ai besoin de rien savoir de plus !

Harry avait essayé de faire passer plus de haine que de rancœur dans sa voix, mais c'était peine perdue. Crabbe ne cacha pas son sourire perfide, et Voldemort fit une moue faussement attendrie.

- Cher Harry, je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi tu en meurs d'envie. Je vais donc tout te dire.

Voldemort était empli d'une joie presque enfantine, ce qui le rendait encore plus fou à lier. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir attendu ce moment avec impatience, juste pour expliquer son plan diabolique !

- De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix puisque vous aimez beaucoup le son de votre propre voix !

- Attention Harry, tu es mon "invité" mais je ne tolérerai pas tes remarques déplacées.

La voix de Voldemort avait beau être basse, elle avait su laisser passer toutes les menaces souhaitées. Harry ne répondit rien. Le laisser parler pouvait être un gain de temps...

- J'espère que tu es bien installé, parce que ça risque d'être long !

Voldemort rit de sa propre blague et continua sur sa lancée.

- Il y a quelques mois, peu de temps avant votre rentrée scolaire, Tom m'a appris qu'une fois au château, tu serais protégé par deux liens d'une puissance redoutable ! Le premier, un sort t'empêchant de quitter le château à moins que tu ne le veuilles vraiment, et le second, un sortilège tiré de la vieille magie qui empêche quiconque de te faire du mal sans que tu le veuilles, et naturellement, qui le voudrait ?

Cette magie viendrait du château en lui-même. On dit qu'une salle existe, qui aurait ces propriétés, mais je ne suis jamais parvenu à la trouver durant mes années d'études !

Harry repensa à la salle où il s'entrainait avec le professeur Rogue. Cette même salle qui empêchait les blessures et qui devait rester secrète. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi maintenant.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait et venait dans la pièce comme un lion en cage. Il faisait de grands gestes gracieux, avant de se précipiter sur Harry pour le regarder dans les yeux, puis de repartir. Il était imprévisible, c'était sans doute ce qui terrifiait le plus Harry (et toutes les personnes ayant à faire à cet homme dérangé !)

- C'est pourquoi j'étais bien embêté tu comprends ? Si tu ne pouvais pas sortir du château, et qu'à l'intérieur, tu ne pouvais pas être blessé, comment j'allais faire pour t'éliminer ?

Voldemort continuait ses explications comme s'il papotait gaiement en buvant le thé !

- Même Rogue, ce traître ! cracha-t-il soudain, m'avait certifié que tu serais intouchable à Poudlard. Malgré tout, j'ai encouragé tes camarades qui voulaient faire leurs preuves à tout tenter pour te ramener ici. C'est comme ça que Crabbe a failli réussir, et que Drago y est parvenu. Et il était temps, parce que je commençais à me dire que j'étais entouré d'incapables ! Mais d'autres personnes sont encore prêtes à me servir alors qu'elles sont en ce moment même de l'autre côté...

Voldemort sembla se perdre un moment dans ses pensées, puis il eut un regain d'énergie avant de reprendre où il s'en était arrêté.

"Bien sûr, tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu, n'est-ce pas Drago ?

Le Serpentard se contenta d'acquiescer au sourire cruel que lui adressait son maître.

Harry était désespéré. Il fixait Drago dans l'espoir que celui-ci lui ferait un signe, comme quoi tout ça faisait partie d'un plan destiné à le sauver, et non à le jeter en pâture à un assassin, mais le blond s'évertuait à le snober, comme s'il avait dû supporter trop longtemps sa vue et qu'il lui était hors de question de le regarder une seconde de plus.

- Figure-toi Harry, que le jeune Drago s'était mis en tête qu'il me ferait changer d'avis en ce qui concernait la vie de son père s'il me ramenait le Survivant. Les Malefoy m'ayant bien servi à une époque - sa voix s'était durcie- je me suis laissé convaincre.

Une semaine après, il est revenu tout fier de lui ! Il avait un plan imparable, m'avait-il confié ! Mais s'il m'en avait parlé avant d'agir, j'aurais pu lui dire qu'il allait faire une grosse bêtise. Ce jeune crétin - Drago serra imperceptiblement les mâchoires- s'était mis en tête de faire de la magie noire, et pas n'importe laquelle ! Un sort très puissant, un ancien sort d'amour !

Harry ouvrit grand ses yeux et sentit son cœur s'emballer.

- Il pensait qu'il réussirait à te faire tomber amoureux de Pansy, et que pour amour pour elle, tu viendrais te jeter directement dans mes griffes. Mais il n'avait pas prévu évidement que le sort ne fonctionnait pas comme ça et qu'il se retournerait contre lui, quand bien même la mèche de cheveux appartiendrait à Pansy, le rendant à ta merci jusqu'à ce que tu sois persuadé d'être amoureux de lui, n'est-ce pas Harry ? En effet, le sort ne fonctionne que sur la cible et celui ou celle qui le lance. Heureusement que l'incantation a vite agi sur toi. Il a ainsi pu te manipuler jusqu'à ce que tu soies ici ! Mais avant sa réussite improbable, tu n'imagines pas dans quelle colère ça m'a mis... J'ai voulu le tuer pour ce qu'il avait fait ! Faire un sort de magie noire dans Poudlard, c'était courir le risque d'être repéré, et j'aurais perdu un de mes éléments ! Et puis, j'ai décidé que pour le punir, il n'avait qu'à mener sa mission à bien, et tant pis pour lui et pour les "conséquences".

Voldemort et Crabbe grimacèrent de concert, alors que Harry fulminait, et que Drago baissait un peu plus la tête.

Si tu te poses toujours la question, non, tu n'es pas réellement amoureux, tu as dû apprendre que les potions qui rendent amoureux n'existent pas. Les plus puissantes remplacent le sentiment d'amour par celui qui lui est le plus proche, l'obsession. Mais l'obsession est bien plus négative que l'amour, et bon nombre d'amoureux transits en sont venus au meurtre par dépit lorsqu'ils voyaient que leur amour n'était pas partagé à sa juste valeur. C'est pourquoi ces potions ont été interdites.

Tout se mettait en place dans la tête de Harry ! Toutes ces réactions qu'il ne pensait pourtant ne jamais avoir, tous ses sentiments que jamais il n'aurait éprouvés pour Malefoy ! Tout ce désespoir au lieu de sa fierté, toute cette soumission au lieu de combattre !

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait été le contraire de lui-même durant ces derniers mois, et son obsession pour le blond l'empêchait même de s'en rendre compte !

- Maintenant que je suis ici, vous pouvez au moins me débarrasser de ce simulacre d'amour malsain pour cet abruti avant de me tuer !

Harry sentait plus que jamais les effets de la potion, mais maintenant qu'il comprenait mieux d'où venaient tous ces sentiments, il parvenait mieux à obliger son esprit à rester concentré sur autre chose que Malefoy (ce déchet pitoyable) comme il se forçait à l'appeler depuis que Voldemort avait évoqué le sort de magie noire, et plus encore lorsqu'il avait su qu'il lui était dû !

- Malheureusement mon cher Harry, Drago n'a pas choisi ce sort au hasard... C'est le plus puissant qui ait jamais été crée, et il n'a jamais existé d'antidote. A vrai dire, c'est à cause de ce sort précis que tous les autres, même les filtres d'amour, ont été interdits ou soumis à une réglementation très stricte. Tous ceux qui en ont été victimes ont tristement fini...

Le mage noir laissa sa phrase en suspens, tout en prenant un air affable, afin de reprendre avec grandiloquence.

Soit ils sont devenus fous, soit ils se sont laissés mourir de chagrin, ou ils ont attenté à leur vie... Ce qui aurait été une solution de rechange si tu n'avais pas accepté de sortir du château. Drago m'a dit que tu commençais à te laisser dépérir, voilà qui aurait contré le sort de protection ! dit-il avec emphase.

Harry ne parvenait pas à assimiler ce que Voldemort venait de révéler. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! Il devait exister un contre sort, ou un antidote ! Il ne pouvait pas rester à la merci de ces sentiments qu'il exécrait depuis qu'il en connaissait l'origine ! Il sentait qu'il suffirait qu'il cesse de se concentrer pour tout oublier et ne penser qu'à Malefoy, et ça, il le refusait catégoriquement ! Penser à tout ce qu'il avait fait sous l'emprise de ce sort lui était déjà insupportable, et la nausée devenait très difficile à contenir.

- J'ai l'impression que tu es très perturbé Harry, je me trompe ? demanda-t-il en mimant la compassion. Mais rassure-toi, je t'aurais tué avant que tu en arrives à une de ces extrémités !

Une fois de plus, Voldemort rit de sa boutade par pur sadisme.

oOo

Une personne venait d'arriver en courant. C'était un sorcier que Harry n'avait jamais vu.

- Maître, désolé de vous déranger, mais nous avons un problème...

Les yeux de Voldemort rougeoyèrent, et les deux fentes qui lui servaient de narines se dilatèrent par coups rapides et répétés.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? J'avais demandé à ce qu'on ne me dérange pas ! Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison...

La fin de sa phrase se termina en susurrement, et Harry crut reconnaitre du Fourchelang, sans en comprendre le sens.

- Occupez-vous de lui !

Harry se demandait si l'affaire urgente concernait l'attaque qui était prévue. Il prit la mesure de ce qu'il avait fait, et se dit que le monde sorcier était peut-être perdu à cause de sa bêtise ! Est-ce que Malefoy avait eu le temps de les avertir pour l'attaque ? S'il n'avait pas pris ses paroles au sérieux, il restait peut-être un espoir après tout...

- Je vous laisse tous les deux si vous voulez. Vous souhaitez sans doute échanger un dernier baiser !

- Je te conseille de ne pas recommencer Crabbe ! A ton avis, est-ce que le Maître m'en gardera rigueur si je te tue alors que tu ne sers à rien ?

Crabbe se contenta de cracher au sol, près des pieds de Drago et ne répondit rien !

- De toute façon, j'ai d'autres choses à faire ! Et puis, c'est ton prisonnier, alors occupe-t-en !

- C'est ça, va t'empiffrer, ça doit être la seule chose importante qu'il te reste à faire !

Crabbe s'en alla après avoir fait un geste grossier en direction de Drago.

- Pfff, il est vraiment débile...

- Tu fais quoi là ? Tu crois qu'on va faire copain copain, ou que je vais te plaindre parce que tu es entouré de demeurés ?

Drago regarda Harry pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la cellule.

- Laisse tomber, je parlais tout seul ! Carcérato !

De lourds fers, accrochés à des chaines sortirent du mur.

- Debout !

- Par ce que tu crois que je vais t'obéir peut-être ?

- C'est comme tu veux, mais je te rappelle que je suis le seul à avoir une baguette !

- Et ben sers-toi en, montre-moi comment se comporte un brave petit Mangemort pour attacher un prisonnier !

Drago serra les mâchoires et s'approcha de Harry à grands pas.

- Maleabilis !

Le corps de Harry devint tout mou, Les muscles de ses bras et de ses jambes ne répondaient plus. Il était totalement à la merci de Drago qui s'agenouilla près de lui et lui prit le poignet, avant de resserrer un des fers épais dessus. Il prit l'autre poignet et fit de même, mais l'autre fer étant plus haut, il dut se rapprocher davantage du visage de Harry.

- Recule-toi, Malefoy !

Harry avait crispé les mâchoires et faisait appel à toute sa volonté, mais la proximité de Drago était trop grande pour qu'il réussisse à se contenir. Sentir le désir l'envahir le rendait fou de rage !

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je te laisserais m'embrasser de toute façon ? Désolé Potter, mais je n'ai pas pris de potion de désir, donc ça ne risque carrément pas d'arriver ! Et merci Merlin, je n'aurais plus jamais à le faire !

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aurais été jusqu'à faire ça ! Je suis encore moins à plaindre que toi ! Au moins moi je suis prisonnier d'un sort ! Et les sentiments que j'ai, je les pensais sincères, alors que toi... Plus j'y pense, et plus je trouve que Crabbe a raison, tu n'es qu'une p...

- Si j'étais toi Potter, je ne commencerais pas sur ce terrain là, n'est-ce pas... Tu veux que je te rappelle certaines des choses que tu as faites ?

Harry l'aurait volontiers défiguré si ces membres avaient accepté de bouger !

- Ça n'empêche ! Il faut vraiment être un être lâche pour se vendre comme ça juste pour devenir le fidèle toutou d'un demeuré ! Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu vas y gagner ! Regarde Crabbe, alors qu'il était lui-même ton larbin, il te méprise maintenant !

- On voit que tu n'as jamais eu de parents Potter ! Réfléchis bien et demande-toi ce que tu aurais été prêt à faire pour empêcher que l'un d'eux ne meurt, et ne viens surtout pas me faire de leçon de morale !

- Si tu crois que je vais te plaindre... Tes parents ont choisi leur vie, qu'ils assument !

- Je ne te demande pas ta pitié Potter ! Ne te donne pas cette peine, tu n'auras pas la mienne lorsque le Maître t'achèvera !

Drago fulminait. Il toisait Harry en serrant la mâchoire, mais ne dit plus rien. Il finit de le fouiller dans un silence très lourd.

Harry était un peu sous le choc. Il n'avait pas envisagé que Drago ait pu être aux ordres de Voldemort pour autre chose que sa petite gloire personnelle. Il se sentit coupable d'avoir dit toutes ces choses, mais une petite voix lui disait que c'était surtout à cause de la potion qu'il était plein de remords, ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Pour se calmer, il fallait qu'il provoque le Serpentard.

- Mais j'y pense... Je n'ai pas souvenir que tu sentais la menthe tout à l'heure !

L'espoir d'un amour partagé revint à grands pas, mais Harry le repoussa avec hargne.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, je n'avais plus de stock de potion ! Je ne pensais pas te voir si souvent ! Et je te garantis que c'était déjà atroce avec la potion parce que bien que j'étais dans une sorte de transe, quand les effets se dissipaient, je me souvenais de tout ! Alors sans, c'est une expérience que je ne voudrais réitérer pour rien au monde Potter ! Encore heureux que je n'aie pas eu à faire plus !

- Finite !

Les sensations revinrent dans son corps, et il sentit de nouveau les douleurs dues à sa chute.

Drago se redressa et se dirigea vers la sortie, avant de se retourner vers Harry :

- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose... suis-je bête ! Tu es prisonnier ! Alors adieu Potter ! Au plaisir de ne plus jamais te revoir.

- C'est ça, va servir de brave toutou à ton maître, hurla Harry à Drago qui était déjà dans le couloir.

* * *

**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**


	31. La torture ? Très original, vraiment

******Hello tout le monde :)**

* * *

**31. La torture ? Très original, vraiment...**

* * *

Harry s'était réveillé en sursaut lorsque le cri avait retentit dans le couloir. Dire qu'il avait mal dormi était un euphémisme ! Rester recroquevillé sur le sol dur et plein d'aspérités, les mains relevées au dessus de sa tête, et attachées à des fers rouillés qui commençaient à lui entailler la peau n'était pas très agréable ! Sans compter l'insécurité et les rongeurs qui lui rendaient visite par moment, en lui mordillant les jambes. Les seuls moments de "répit", c'était lorsqu'il était conduit aux commodités une fois par jour. Il en profitait pour se dégourdir les jambes, mais ça ne durait jamais assez longtemps pour que les crampes disparaissent totalement.

Il passait ses journées dans le noir, et avait rapidement perdu la notion du temps. La seule chose dont il était certain là, c'était qu'une soif atroce le tiraillait depuis plusieurs heures…

Est-ce qu'ils avaient décidé de le laisser mourir de faim et de soif ? On ne lui avait rien donné depuis qu'il était là. Ça devait donc faire moins d'une semaine, sans quoi il serait plus affaibli, pensait-il.

Harry était pourtant persuadé que Voldemort se serait empressé de le combattre en duel, entouré par tous ses Mangemorts pour montrer qu'il était le plus fort !

A quoi ça rimait de le laisser moisir dans ce cachot ! Sans compter que les secours devaient être à ses trousses maintenant ! Sa disparition n'avait pas dû passer inaperçue !

A moins que Voldemort ait appris qu'il ne pourrait pas le tuer, et avait donc décidé de le rayer de la surface de la terre pour tout le reste des habitants ? Cette idée le terrifia soudain. Il s'imagina un instant être dans le même état que Sirius lorsqu'il s'était échappé d'Azkaban. L'esprit complètement rongé par la folie... Le corps recouvert de crasse et affaibli. Il ne pouvait pas finir comme ça ! Et encore moins en continuant de fantasmer sur Malefoy ! La douleur provoquée par le manque devenait de plus en plus puissante d'ailleurs. Le fait qu'il passe ses journées seul ne l'aidait pas à penser à autre chose que lui...

Il n'avait pas réussi à savoir où il se trouvait (ça aurait été trop beau). Crabbe ne venait que pour s'amuser avec lui, lui lancer des sorts, ou bien pour le frapper, et il s'était esclaffé lorsque Harry lui avait posé la question. "Tu crois vraiment que je vais te répondre ? Tu es encore plus bête que je ne l'imaginais Potter !" Voilà ce qu'il lui avait répondu, avant de s'étouffer dans une quinte de toux tellement il riait.

Harry ne l'avait jamais apprécié, mais il était très loin de se douter de la noirceur qui l'animait ! Lorsqu'il venait pour le torturer, la lueur de haine qui emplissait ses yeux était véritablement inquiétante. La seule chose qu'il ne réussissait pas à faire, et qui le rendait dingue, c'était de faire du mal mentalement à Harry. La seule personne capable d'y parvenir était Drago. Lui n'avait pas les neurones ni la répartie nécessaire pour y parvenir. Harry s'était d'ailleurs amusé un temps à le provoquer sur ce terrain là, mais lorsque Crabbe répondait par des Doloris, il avait fini par cesser.

Un halo de lumière approchait de sa "cage" et la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

- Potter ! Réveillé ?

- Comment pourrait-il en être autrement vu le bordel que tu fous, Crabbe !

Crabbe mit un coup de pied dans les tibias de Harry en représailles, ce qui le fit grimacer de douleur.

- Vous allez me laisser mourir de soif ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu voudrais boire quelque chose ?

La question semblait totalement saugrenue. Bien sûr qu'il voulait boire quelque chose ! Connaissant Crabbe, il pensait qu'il voudrait certainement qu'il le supplie. Il se dit que pour sentir de l'eau fraîche couler dans sa bouche et sa gorge, il pouvait bien faire ça.

- Oui, j'ai soif. Donne-moi à boire... s'il te plait.

- Mmmm... Ok !

Le rire de Crabbe n'annonçait rien de bon ! Et le temps que Harry comprenne ce qu'il fabriquait, il fut aspergé par un liquide chaud et malodorant !

- Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous !

Harry se tendit pour échapper au maximum à cet arrosage maison, mais il sentit déjà ses vêtements s'imbiber du liquide !

- T'es dégueulasse Crabbe ! Un vrai porc !

Drago venait de pénétrer dans le cachot, avec un plateau dans les mains.

- Quoi ? Me dis pas qu'il ne le mérite pas !

- Honnêtement ? Je ne vois pas qui le mériterait. C'est complètement puéril comme comportement...

- T'es mécontent que je m'en prenne à ton petit chéri, c'est pour ça !

Drago cala le plateau qu'il avait sous son bras, et attrapa sa baguette de l'autre. Au lieu de la pointer sur Crabbe, il la pointa sur Harry qui se demandait quel sortilège douloureux il devrait encore subir ! Mais la douleur ne vint pas. Juste une sensation de propre. Harry vérifia autant qu'il le pouvait, mais Drago avait bel et bien nettoyé ce que Crabbe venait de faire !

- Qu'est-ce que je disais, bougonna Crabbe.

- Le pièce pue déjà assez comme ça ! Et vu que je suis contraint d'apporter à manger à Potter, je préfère qu'elle sente le moins possible ! Ça te va ?

Harry se demanda ce qui avait changé dans les plans de Voldemort pour qu'il consente à ce qu'il soit nourri...

- Je suis sûr que tu ne t'attendais pas à être la boniche de Potter après l'avoir ramené au Maître !

Drago ne répondit rien, mais vu le froncement de sourcils, Harry sut que Crabbe avait vu juste.

Un hurlement couvrit le rire de Crabbe, faisant sursauter les personnes présentes !

- Rogue ! Bien fait pour lui ! cracha Crabbe. S'il m'avait laissé faire au lieu d'intervenir, c'est moi qui aurais ramené, Potter !

- Et c'est donc toi qui serais de corvée de nourriture, gros débile !

Une fois de plus, Drago et Crabbe s'affrontèrent un moment du regard. Harry se demandait comment ça se faisait qu'ils n'en soient pas encore venus aux mains, ou aux sorts interdits ! Visiblement, ils se détestaient !

- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que nous deux qui nous détestions autant, Malefoy ! Je vois que tu sais te faire des amis, ironisa Harry.

Drago lui lança un regard glacé puis il sembla se rappeler pourquoi il était venu.

Sans un mot, il déposa négligemment le plateau sur les jambes tendues de Harry avant de se redresser et de sortir aussi dignement qu'il le pouvait.

- Je crois que tu as fâché ton amoureux, ricana Crabbe. Tu vas y survivre à ton avis ?

La question avait fait son chemin malgré l'opposition de Harry, et il se sentait de nouveau accablé d'avoir fait de la peine à Drago. Harry finit par se cogner la tête contre le mur pour arriver à ôter le blond de son esprit, avec plus ou moins de bons résultats, ce qui fit rire aux éclats son tortionnaire.

- Allez ! Je reviendrais certainement plus tard !

- Attends ! Tu ne m'as pas conduit aux toilettes !

- Et alors ?

Harry préféra serrer les dents et ne rien répondre. Dieu sait ce que Crabbe aurait fait cette fois-ci !

Il attendit d'être seul pour se jeter sur sa gamelle d'eau ! Elle n'était pas fraîche, mais elle lui faisait un bien fou ! Il avait eu du mal à se retenir tout le temps que Drago et Crabbe avaient été là, mais il ne voulait pas leur donner la satisfaction de le voir dans cet état !

Seuls les cris (qu'il savait dorénavant être ceux du professeur Rogue) rythmaient ses journées.

Il avait été surpris de savoir qu'il était toujours en vie, et étonné qu'il résiste au traitement qu'on lui infligeait !

Harry avait l'impression que les cris retentissaient à tout moment.

Il avait essayé de rentrer en contact avec le professeur, mais les murs étaient trop épais pour avoir une conversation discrète. De plus, il ne pensait pas que le professeur était dans la cellule attenante à la sienne.

Les tours de garde n'étaient pas très organisés. Harry n'était jamais sûr de l'identité de la personne qui viendrait le conduire aux commodités. Une chose était sûre, peu importe qui c'était, c'était toujours mieux que Crabbe qui prenait un malin plaisir à ne pas l'y emmener.

La seule chose qui ne changeait pas, c'était que seul Drago lui apportait de la nourriture.

Mais malgré ses tentatives pour avoir des renseignements, ou ses provocations, Malefoy se contentait de rester dans un mutisme obstiné.

Drago était venu apporter huit fois de la nourriture, donc à peu près autant de jours étaient passés depuis son emprisonnement. Il implorait les secours de venir rapidement. Il se sentait sombrer de plus en plus, à cause de se maudit sort de magie noire ! Et dire que jamais il ne guérirait... Harry en venait de plus en plus souvent à se demander s'il n'était pas mieux pour lui qu'il finisse par mourir dévoré par les rats, de plus en plus agressifs !

oOo

A l'aube du dixième jour de détention, Harry fut réveillé par un jet d'eau glacée ! Crabbe s'était faufilé en douce dans la cellule pour le surprendre dans son sommeil.

Le froid et la peur le firent suffoquer, et il lui fallut bien cinq minutes pour reprendre ses esprits ! Crabbe lui, comme à son habitude, riait comme un demeuré.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait à la longue !

Harry ne put se retenir de hurler. Il ne supportait plus cette situation !

- Tu veux savoir Potter ?

Le visage de Crabbe avait pris un air menaçant, si bien que Harry n'était plus très sûr de vouloir connaitre ses raisons. De toute façon, elles ne pouvaient être que tordues...

- Je vais te le dire... ENDOLORIS !

Bien qu'il n'y ait rien à faire pour lutter contre la douleur que provoquait un Doloris, Harry regrettait de ne pas s'y être préparé comme il en faisait lorsqu'il sentait que Crabbe allait lui en administrer un !

Il ne s'y était pas attendu du tout. Il avait serré les dents quelques secondes, pour ne pas crier, mais ça n'avait servit qu'à retarder le moment où ses cris inondèrent les cachots.

Crabbe lui avait déjà lancé ce sort à plusieurs reprises, mais jamais il n'avait été si violent !

Un millier d'aiguilles reliées au courant électrique s'infiltrant dans sa peau n'auraient pas plus lui faire plus mal ! Ses ongles cédèrent à force d'essayer de se retenir au sol, et son cœur battait de plus en plus violemment dans sa poitrine ! Il avait l'impression que Crabbe pouvait le voir s'agiter hors de sa cage thoracique.

Puis la douleur cessa, et il ne resta plus que des vagues de souffrance, de moins en moins fortes, comme porter par les pulsations de son sang.

Harry avait l'impression d'être dans un brouillard si épais qu'il en était étouffant. Il entendait des voix résonner près de lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. C'était juste des voix emportées, comme une dispute.

- T'es cinglé ! Tu sais ce que fera le Maître si tu le tues ? Il risque de tous nous tuer !

Crabbe supportait difficilement d'être sermonné par ce snobinard de Malefoy, mais il devait bien s'avouer que sans son intervention, il aurait continué jusqu'à ce que Potter crève, et il aurait été dans une sacré panade !

- Essaye de le réveiller, Crabbe !

Vincent Crabbe s'approcha de Harry et lui mit divers coups de pieds moyennement forts, juste pour le faire réagir, mais ça ne marchait pas.

- Pousse-toi !

Drago poussa Crabbe avec impatience, et s'agenouilla près de Harry.

- Potter ! Potter, tu m'entends ? Allez, debout !

Drago lui secouait l'épaule, mais il ne semblait pas avoir plus de succès que son ancien condisciple.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la morgue de Crabbe semblait l'avoir abandonné. Il faisait l'effet d'être un petit garçon qui allait recevoir la correction de sa vie !

- Aide-moi ! Il va me tuer !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Tout ça c'est de ta faute !

- Pitié Drago !

Crabbe semblait au bord de la panique. Drago réfléchissait à toute allure.

- Ok, mais je te préviens, s'il ne s'en sort pas, tu seras tout seul, je dirais tout ce qu'il s'est passé !

Crabbe hochait frénétiquement la tête. Drago était sûr que quoi qu'il ait pu dire, Crabbe n'aurait fait qu'accepter.

- Et tant que j'y suis, je ne veux plus jamais entendre une seule allusion à ma mission, c'est clair ?

Le ton de Drago n'acceptait aucun compromis, mais de toute façon, Crabbe n'avait pas l'intention de faire le difficile, il risquait trop gros.

- Ton père m'a demandé de te dire qu'il avait besoin de toi. Rejoins-le, et surtout, reste naturel. Je vais tenter quelque chose...

Crabbe était trop heureux de se soustraire au cachot où le Survivant, que personne n'avait le droit de tuer à part leur maître, était entre la vie et la mort à cause de lui !

Après un signe d'assentiment vers Drago, il s'éclipsa à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Drago restait seul, et il n'en menait pas large... Il aurait pu tout aussi bien aller dénoncer Crabbe, mais il était de notoriété publique que le messager avait des "chances" de se faire tuer si le message apporté n'était pas au goût de leur maître !

Dans la panique qui commençait à le submerger, il ne voyait qu'une solution, mais elle le terrifiait plus que tout. La seule personne qui pouvait le conseiller était son professeur préféré, mais il n'avait encore jamais osé se rendre dans le cachot qu'il occupait, et ce, pour plusieurs très bonnes raisons !

Premièrement, il savait qu'il serait extrêmement déçu d'apprendre qu'il était Mangemort, et qu'il lui avait caché son intronisation et sa mission. Ensuite, il fallait bien l'avouer : il était lâche. Il redoutait de voir dans quel état se trouvait son professeur. Certains avaient dit qu'il était méconnaissable, d'autres, qu'il lui manquait des membres, d'autres encore avaient raconté des horreurs sans nom. Et par-dessus tout, s'il était emprisonné, c'était parce qu'il avait tout découvert en fouillant l'esprit de Potter, et pour ça, il ressentait une telle honte qu'il lui avait été, jusqu'à maintenant, impossible d'envisager d'aller le voir...

Il avait essayé encore de faire revenir le Survivant à lui, mais rien n'y faisait. Il devait se résoudre à agir rapidement s'il ne voulait pas que son maître le découvre...

Drago se rendit compte que Harry était littéralement trempé ! Il lui lança un sort de séchage et approcha son oreille de sa bouche pour être sûr qu'il respirait toujours.

Une fois rassuré, il l'installa plus confortablement et lui tapota l'épaule en lui disant qu'il ne tarderait pas à revenir.

oOo

Bien que la plupart des Mangemorts aient été en mission, Drago redoutait de tomber sur l'un d'eux qui viendrait s'amuser à torturer un prisonnier (passe-temps favoris pour les Mangemorts désœuvrés), ce qu'il avait toujours trouvé indigne des Sang-pur !

La cellule où se trouvait son professeur n'était pas très éloignée de celle de Harry. Plus il s'approchait, et plus une odeur de mort flottait dans l'air. Sa main devenait moite sur sa baguette, et le halo de lumière se faisait plus tremblotant à mesure qu'il avançait.

Sa voix dérailla lorsqu'il prononça le sort pour ouvrir la lourde chaine qui gardait la porte vermoulu de la plus vieille cellule du domaine.

La bouffée de puanteur le prit à la gorge et il eut un mouvement de recul, se pensant incapable de continuer. La cavité était si humide que Drago s'enfonçait de quelques centimètres dans le sol couvert de boue et autres substances qu'il préféra ignorer.

Il n'avait invoqué qu'un faible Lumos, pour éviter d'attirer l'attention d'un éventuel passant, et il n'avait pas encore trouvé le professeur. La cellule avait beau être minuscule, des monceaux de ce qui semblait être du tissu étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Drago faillit vomir en pensant que les tas pouvaient êtres des parties de Rogue, mais il se ressaisit en se persuadant que si c'était le cas, Rogue ne serait plus en vie depuis un long moment !

- Pr.. rofesseur ?

Sa voix était mal assurée, et il faisait appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas partir en courant et ne plus jamais revenir !

- Professeur ?

Un gémissement provenant de sa droite attira son attention. Il dirigea sa baguette vers l'endroit d'où il pensait que le bruit était venu, et il tomba sur une forme enveloppée dans ce qui avait été, dans une autre vie, une cape noire. Il s'approcha avec précaution pour ne pas effrayer le professeur. Bien qu'il fût un traitre à leur cause, Drago l'avait toujours beaucoup apprécié, surtout quand il lui donnait raison par rapport à Potter, et il espérait ne jamais avoir à le torturer pour le plaisir de son maître.

La lumière, bien que très faible, semblait causer une vive douleur à l'homme assis à même le sol recouvert d'immondices.

Malgré la faible intensité de son Lumos, Drago avait pu se rendre compte de l'état physique de son professeur.

Son visage était violacé, et lacéré à certains endroits, profondément sur le menton. L'un de ses yeux était poché, et si enflé qu'il n'avait pas dû pouvoir l'ouvrir depuis des semaines…

Personne n'avait dû se donner la peine de soigner ses plaies qui étaient tellement infectées pour certaines qu'un pus brunâtre en suintait.

Une toux caverneuse secoua soudain le professeur, et Drago eut l'impression qu'elle allait lui être fatale ! L'homme convulsa un moment, et se laissa pencher sur le côté, jusqu'à toucher le sol.

L'ancien Serpentard réprima son dégoût et redressa l'homme, pour lui éviter d'avoir le visage baignant dans les flaques d'eau saumâtres qui jonchaient le sol.

A peine l'avait-il touché que des plaintes émergèrent du professeur. Drago en profita pour appeler de nouveau l'homme affaibli, dans l'espoir qu'il fixerait son attention sur sa voix.

- Professeur, c'est Drago, vous m'entendez ?

L'odeur du sang séché et de la putréfaction lui soulevait le cœur. Comment cet homme avait-il survécu dans ces conditions ?

- Professeur... je vous en prie !

Severus fit un effort considérable pour redresser la tête et regarder Drago. Ce dernier n'aurait pas pu dire s'il avait vu une lueur de soulagement dans la prunelle sombre de son professeur, ou s'il l'avait seulement imaginé, tant son visage était tuméfié.

Drago était soulagé, Rogue semblait assez conscient pour l'écouter, et il espérait qu'il en serait de même durant tout leur entretien.

- Je dois faire vite professeur, Potter est ici et...

L'homme grimaça, et Drago ne pouvait pas dire si c'était à cause d'une douleur quelconque ou de sa révélation.

- Mais Crabbe a... comment dire... Il a jeté un très puissant Doloris à Potter, et il est inconscient ! Il ne faut surtout pas que le Maître en ait vent, mais je n'arrive pas à le réveiller !

- Asp...dèl... oudre...

Drago rapprocha son oreille de la bouche du professeur pour comprendre ce qu'il disait.

Le souffle court, le professeur mettait beaucoup d'énergie à donner les ingrédients d'une potion revigorante à son ancien élève.

Drago était parvenu à comprendre la liste des cinq ingrédients que l'homme lui avait communiqués. Une toux caverneuse l'avait interrompu pendant de longues minutes. Un sifflement s'échappait de la bouche de Rogue et un bruit, comme un chuintement, parvenait de son ventre à chaque respiration. Drago avait jeté un œil, mais la cape négligemment posé sur lui l'empêchait de voir la gravité de ses blessures.

Il craignait qu'il ne reste que très peu d'instants à vivre à son professeur. Une fois qu'il eut toutes les informations nécessaires, il agrippa les mains glacées de son professeur et les serra dans les siennes. Il se redressa à contrecœur, et sortit après avoir lâché un "désolé professeur".

Voir son professeur comme ça avait fortement ébranlé Drago. Il dut se tenir aux murs pour parvenir à marcher jusqu'à la cellule de Harry.

Il tenta de le faire revenir à lui de nouveau, mais il n'y avait aucun changement. Son pouls était malgré tout régulier, ce qui le rassurait.

Il avait les ingrédients et la recette, il lui fallait maintenant faire la potion...

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu.**


	32. Revigore

**Hello :)**

**Vu que je suis absente ce week-end, et que je suis adorable, et que je vous aime beaucoup, et bien, dans mon infinie bonté, je vous mets un nouveau chapitre lol**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**PS : Je vois que beaucoup se posent des questions (très pertinentes en plus^^) sur Drago, son comportement etc... que j'essaye d'expliquer au mieux. Donc si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser ;)**

**PS2 : Les réponses aux review anonymes sont postés. Vous pouvez voir le lien dans mon profil.**

* * *

**32. Revigore**

* * *

Il fallait à tout prix qu'il se dépêche ! La potion nécessitait une demi-heure de préparation, plus un quart d'heure de repos. Par chance, le manoir où ils se trouvaient était quasiment désert. Peu de personnes étaient autorisées à connaitre l'endroit où le Maître avait ses quartiers.

Drago avait parcouru la longue série de couloirs qui desservait les cachots, avant de gravir un escalier de pierre, ancestral, et de traverser un vestibule immense et richement décoré. Jamais Voldemort n'habiterait un endroit poussiéreux et abandonné. Lorsqu'une résidence lui plaisait, il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions pour les occupants. Soit ils étaient sorciers, et s'ils se joignaient à ses rangs, ils restaient en vie, soit ils étaient Moldus, et là, il n'y avait qu'un seul choix...

Il devait à tout prix trouver les ingrédients. Il se dirigea à pas de loup vers la cuisine, mais il n'en trouva que deux sur les cinq.

Où est-ce qu'il allait trouver le reste ? Il ne pouvait pas transplaner à l'extérieur du domaine à cause de cette nouvelle sécurité qui faisait qu'ils venaient grâce à la Marque, à travers laquelle Voldemort leur transmettait les coordonnées. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir revenir tout seul !

- Drago !

Le blond se figea lorsqu'il entendit la voix de sa tante.

De toutes les personnes qu'il avait espérées ne pas voir, celle-ci était la première !

Elle descendait le grand escalier central, accompagné de Greyback et un autre Mangemort que Drago ne connaissait pas.

- Voilà notre héros ! Nous partons en mission ! Tu diras à Nott que nous nous rendons au Square, il saura ce que ça veut dire.

Drago acquiesça et se sentit respirer de nouveau lorsqu'il vit sa tante et les deux autres transplaner sans plus s'occuper de lui.

Bellatrix ne cachait pas sa fierté d'avoir pour neveu celui qui avait livré le Survivant au Maître, même si elle taisait bien volontiers ce qu'il avait fait pour y parvenir.

Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le cacher de toute manière. Tout le monde était au courant ! Il suffisait qu'il croise les regards des autres pour savoir ce qu'ils pensaient de lui.

Il avait espéré que cette histoire ne parvienne jamais aux oreilles de son père, mais c'avait été peine perdue.

Depuis, son père n'avait pas osé le regarder dans les yeux. Il restait froid et distant avec lui, quand il ne lui disait pas carrément qu'il était la honte de la famille.

Seule sa mère se montrait encore plus aimante avec lui. Voir son fils être rejeté et en souffrir lui était insupportable. Elle voyait qu'il perdait l'appétit et que son sommeil était très mauvais. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle le voie avancer les épaules courbées et la tête baissée lorsqu'il pensait être seul.

Un jour, Drago avait même surpris sa mère faire des remontrances assez violentes à son père, ce qu'elle ne s'était jamais permise de faire jusqu'à ce jour. Elle lui reprochait sa déchéance, et lui disait que tout était de sa faute ! Que si son fils était la risée de tous, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas su les protéger !

Depuis ce jour, Lucius passait ses journées dans la serre d'hiver, un livre à la main, le regard souvent dans le vague. Il n'incarnait plus la fierté et la noblesse des Sang-pur depuis son retour d'Azkaban. Lui seul savait ce qu'il avait vécu avant que le Maître accepte de le libérer et de le laisser dans cette prison, en attendant que Drago mène à bien sa mission.

oOo

La serre ! Il y trouverait certainement des racines de ginsandre, et des pousses de pil-pil !

Risquer d'y croiser son père ne l'enchantait pas, mais il n'avait pas trop le choix. Toutes les dernières fois où Drago avait tenté de renouer le contact avec lui, ça s'était soldé par un échec cuisant. Son père restait impénétrable, et lui finissait toujours par quitter la pièce en claquant la porte. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui sauver la vie, il n'acceptait pas d'être à ce point méprisé !

Il frappa deux petits coups secs à la porte, mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Peut-être que son père n'y était pas !

La lumière semblait irréelle dans cette pièce. Tout avait l'air d'être illuminé de l'intérieur, de briller même. Des plantes d'un vert soutenu poussaient à profusion, été comme hiver.

Drago avisa le grand fauteuil d'inspiration baroque, de couleur grenat qui trônait à coté d'un guéridon d'acajou. C'était la place qu'occupait habituellement son père. Il n'était apparemment pas là. Drago entra plus rapidement dans la pièce et se hâta de passer en revue les plantes diverses et variées.

Il repéra rapidement les pil-pils, dont les pousses se terminaient par une touffe de poils orange. Il en cueillit une poignée qu'il glissa dans sa poche pour être sûr d'en avoir assez.

Pour les racines de ginsandre, c'était plus compliqué. Les feuilles variaient d'une saison à l'autre, et il n'avait jamais été très doué en botanique… Il arracha des tiges au hasard, mais ne trouva pas son bonheur. La pièce avait beau être assez petite, elle était remplie de plantes !

Il se dirigea vers le fond en espérant enfin trouver ces fichues racines ! Occupé à scruter les différentes feuilles, il ne vit pas la personne qui se tenait debout devant la grande verrière, et faillit la percuter.

- Père ! Désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu. J'ai frappé mais...

Lucius se tenait droit et regardait l'horizon. Il ne semblait même pas s'être rendu compte de la présence de son fils.

Drago pensa un instant à reculer doucement pour ne pas attirer son attention, mais il lui fallait absolument trouver les racines...

- Mmmm...

Il se racla la gorge et son père tourna enfin la tête vers lui.

Il avait l'air las. Ses cheveux étaient défaits, et il ne s'était visiblement pas rasé depuis plusieurs jours. Ses yeux pâles semblèrent traverser son fils, avant de se poser finalement sur lui.

Drago en était presque intimidé. Son père semblait avoir vieilli d'un coup.

- Père, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais savez-vous où je pourrais trouver des racines de ginsandre ?

Lucius mit un moment à réagir, puis il reprit contenance, embarrassé d'avoir été vu dans un moment de faiblesse. Il regarda autour de lui, et finit par pointer une plante du doigt.

Drago le remercia d'un geste de tête et se dirigea vers la plante indiquée. Il en déracina quelques unes et fut content de voir que son père ne s'était pas trompé.

Après avoir récolté suffisamment de racines, Drago se retourna vers son père, mais ce dernier était retourné à sa contemplation de l'horizon. Il voulait lui parler, mais ne savait pas comment. Son père, si fort avant, l'inquiétait. Il resta un moment à le regarder, puis se résigna à partir ne sachant pas quoi dire.

- Drago.

- Oui, père ?

Le blond relâcha la poignée qu'il avait commencé à tourner et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Lucius n'avait pas bougé. Est-ce qu'il avait halluciné ? Il décida de retourner vers lui pour en avoir le cœur net.

Lorsqu'il se posta à son côté, il fut stupéfait de voir qu'une larme avait coulé sur sa joue. Drago se senti étrangement de trop, et fut gêné d'assister à un tel spectacle.

- Je sais que je me suis montré dur envers toi. Je suis désolé.

La voix autrefois claire et chantante de Lucius n'était plus qu'un murmure rauque. Drago ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait peur que s'il dise quelque chose, son père ne se retranche dans son mutisme. Aussi s'abstint-il et attendit que son père continue.

- Si j'avais été moins faible, jamais tu n'aurais eu à...

Les mots semblaient trop durs à prononcer pour lui, et une autre larme vint rejoindre la première.

- Père, je... non, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Tout est entièrement ma faute. J'ai eu cette idée stupide seul, et j'en assume les conséquences.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser son père se fustiger ainsi. Toute la rancœur et la colère qu'il avait ressentie avait laissé place à de la pitié pour ce modèle déchu.

Lucius fit alors quelque chose que Drago aurait pensé impossible seulement quelques minutes auparavant. Il enlaça son fil et le berça doucement, tout en lui embrassant le dessus du crâne.

Drago avait beau être plus un homme qu'un garçonnet, il n'en apprécia pas moins ce geste d'amour paternel à sa juste valeur. Il se laissa même aller à se blottir plus confortablement encore.

Une grande partie de son marasme intérieur sembla s'envoler comme par magie. Il se demanda soudain ce qu'ils faisaient ici, parmi des assassins et des psychopathes. Il eut la soudaine envie de s'enfuir, de partir avec sa mère et son père et de tout laisser derrière eux. Mais l'euphorie de cette simple idée s'évapora rapidement lorsqu'il revint à la réalité : jamais son père n'accepterait de fuir comme un chien, Dût-il le payer de sa vie au service d'un homme qui le méprisait ouvertement maintenant.

Il quitta le confort des bras de son père et lui sourit tristement. Les mots n'auraient servi à rien.

oOo

Drago prit le temps de souffler après être parti de la serre. Le moment avait été fort en émotion et il était un peu perturbé. Mais le temps passait vite et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre une seconde de plus.

L'avantage d'être dans un endroit qui regroupait pas mal de Mangemorts, c'était qu'il y avait toujours une pièce immense réservée aux potions et poisons en tous genres !

Il y trouverait la dernière chose qui lui manquait et pourrait préparer la potion. Il espérait juste ne pas la rater et l'administrer à temps !

La grande salle remplie de chaudrons et diverses fioles était vide. Voilà qui l'arrangeait bien.

Il remonta ses manches et se mit tout de suite à l'ouvrage. Une demi-heure après, la potion était finie et réussie.

Le temps de retourner auprès de Harry, elle serait prête à boire !

Drago mit la fiole dans sa poche et se hâta de retourner dans les cachots. D'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaitre les chaines qui retenaient Harry et s'agenouilla près de lui.

Faire boire une potion à quelqu'un d'inconscient n'était pas chose aisée. Il ne pouvait pas risquer d'en perdre la moitié. Il ignorait les quantités de potion qu'il fallait.

Il finit par prendre Harry dans ses bras, comme il l'aurait fait avec un nouveau-né, puis lui entrouvrit la bouche afin d'y verser le liquide.

Il versait petit à petit, et rapidement, Harry ouvrit les yeux.

Sans lunettes, ses yeux semblaient immenses. Il s'aperçut que Harry le fixait de façon intense, et faillit le lâcher.

- Arrête ça, on dirait que tu vas m'arracher mes vêtements !

- A qui la faute ! pesta Harry, à qui les rougeurs apparues sur les joues de Drago donnait encore plus envie de l'embrasser.

Harry ayant apparemment retrouvé sa relative vitalité, Drago se dégagea rapidement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? Potter ?

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé mourir ! De toute façon, que ça soit d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'est bien ce qui m'attend non ?

- Certainement...

- Et combien de temps ça va encore durer ?

- T'es joyeux quand tu reprends conscience ! Je plains Madame Pomfresh pour toutes les fois où elle a dû assister à ça !

- Très drôle !

En effet, l'humour n'était pas forcément de mise pour ce genre de situation, mais Drago ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait bien assisté au discours de Voldemort qui avait fixé la date de son exécution au lendemain, à cause des membres de l'Ordre qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus de leur cachette, mais comment lui annoncer qu'il lui restait moins de 24 heures à vivre ?

Le silence persistait lorsque les rires de Bellatrix de firent entendre.

- Je vais rendre une petite visite à Severus ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu la mélodie de ses cris !

- Je dois partir, dit précipitamment Drago avant de sortir presque en courant du cachot de Harry.

oOo

- Tante Bellatrix !

- Qui y a-t-il mon neveu ?

- Mère me fait vous demander de la rejoindre dans son salon privé.

La joie cruelle que reflétait son visage s'affadit instantanément, comme une petite fille à qui ont venait de refuser un tour de manège.

- C'est que... tant pis, Severus peut attendre après tout, il n'a que ça à faire de ses journées !

Elle partit d'un rire suraigu et quitta les cachots. Drago avait eu chaud sur ce coup-là ! Mais si Bellatrix trouvait sa mère, ce qui n'était pas certain, elle le couvrirait sans se poser de question. Dommage pour elle par contre. Bellatrix semblait de fort bonne humeur, ce qui voulait dire que leur mission avait été un carnage, et sa mère aurait droit à tous les détails...

Drago vérifia que personne d'autre ne rôdait dans les couloirs et se précipita vers le cachot de Severus. Après tout, il méritait bien d'avoir le reste de la potion Revigore !

Il lui semblait que Severus n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu... Il craignit même de le trouver mort lorsqu'il le secoua doucement, mais le professeur finit par ouvrir les yeux.

Drago eut du mal à lui faire boire la potion. Rogue avait beaucoup de difficulté à avaler, et il s'étouffa deux fois à cause du liquide. Malheureusement, il en restait trop peu pour que les effets soient prodigieux, mais c'était mieux que rien. Drago tendit l'oreille et ne perçut plus ce chuintement qui provenait du ventre du professeur, ce qui était bon signe.

Craignant de finir par être découvert, le jeune homme se releva précipitamment et s'excusa, une fois de plus, avant de s'éclipser.

* * *

**A la prochaine :)**


	33. Dernier jour pour une nouvelle vie

**Bonjour à tous :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)  
**

* * *

**33. Dernier jour pour une nouvelle vie.**

* * *

Harry avait beau être enfermé au fin fond d'une cellule, il parvenait à percevoir l'effervescence qui régnait au dessus de sa tête.

Jamais il n'avait entendu autant de monde parcourir les couloirs desservant les cachots.

A chaque fois qu'un groupe passait devant sa cellule, son corps se crispait d'appréhension de les voir entrer dans la pièce. Mais les Mangemorts encagoulés se contentaient de ralentir et chuchoter tout en l'observant. D'autres encore s'esclaffaient en le montrant du doigt.

De toute évidence, il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, mais il ignorait quoi...

oOo

Drago avait l'impression d'étouffer. Un nombre de plus en plus important de Mangemorts ou de personnes destinées à le devenir affluait au manoir ! C'était "jour de fête". Les vacances scolaires tombaient pile… Voldemort avait apparemment organisé les choses pour que le plus de monde assiste à la chute de l'Elu !

Il s'était réfugié une bonne partie de la matinée dans la serre, en compagnie de son père qui feuilletait un ouvrage sur les sortilèges interdits, et de sa mère, qui passait le temps en s'occupant des plantes, bien qu'elles n'en avaient pas besoin.

Les Malefoy n'avaient pas envie de participer à la liesse générale. Depuis la chute de Lucius Malefoy, il était plus fréquent pour eux d'attirer les regards en coin et les sourires moqueurs que l'estime et la crainte… Ils se devaient malgré tout d'assister au "spectacle", mais le temps n'était pas encore venu.

Des agents doubles avaient conduit le gros des membres de l'Ordre dans une fausse direction pour avoir le champ libre. Peu importait à Voldemort que Dumbledore et son armée découvre cet endroit, dans quelques heures, il aurait tué Harry Potter. Sa suprématie serait alors complète. Plus rien ne pourrait jamais le freiner dans sa conquête du monde !

oOo

- Où vas-tu Drago ?

- Je vais faire un tour, mère. Je ne supporte plus de rester ici à ne rien faire.

Drago sortit de la serre et tomba nez à nez avec sa tante. Elle lui enserra les épaules et approcha sa bouche de son oreille, comme si elle allait lui confier un secret.

- Drago, quand le garçon sera conduit dans la grande salle, tu resteras près de moi, je t'aiderai à obtenir la meilleure place pour assister à la victoire du Maître !

Comme toujours quand elle parlait du Maître, ses yeux s'illuminaient d'une folie dévorante et sa voix devenait aigüe.

- Je vous en suis très reconnaissant, ma tante.

Drago s'inclina poliment et se déroba à la poigne de Bellatrix. Si elle savait comme il n'avait que faire de sa « générosité » ! Comme s'il avait besoin qu'on lui fasse l'aumône d'une place parmi les autres ! Il était encore assez grand pour se frayer un passage où bon lui semblait !

Il se dirigea vers les étages supérieurs. Au moins, il était sûr de croiser le moins de monde possible. La plupart des gens étaient rassemblés au rez-de-chaussée, à attendre que le Maître arrive.

oOo

Il déambulait depuis une heure lorsque sa marque le brûla intensément. C'était le signe que le Maître était de retour et qu'il voulait voir tout le monde.

Il se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée et tomba sur ses parents. Comme lui, ils n'avaient pas l'air ravi...

L'immense pièce était noire de monde. Tout le monde se pressait vers l'endroit où trônait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour mieux le voir et l'entendre.

- Mes chers amis... Le moment tant attendu arrive enfin ! Je vais vous prouver que tout ce qu'on raconte sur l'Elu est faux !

Des murmures envahirent la salle, ainsi que des applaudissements et des encouragements bruyants.

- Où est Drago Malefoy ?

Drago sentit tout un tas de regards curieux se poser sur lui. Son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine, plus encore quand sa mère lui serra la main en guise de soutien.

- Je suis là, Maître.

- Approche !

Drago s'exécuta en tentant de garder son calme.

- Vous savez tous que c'est grâce à lui que Potter est retenu prisonnier ?

Des bruits de toux se firent entendre dans la salle, mais personne n'osa se moquer ouvertement devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- C'est donc à lui que revient l'honneur de venir le mettre à mes pieds !

- Bien Maître.

Drago s'inclina et sortit de la salle, sous le regard lourd des dizaines de personnes présentes.

oOo

Les va-et-vient dans les couloirs s'étaient taris depuis un petit moment, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer Harry. Il savait que tout ça avait avoir avec lui, qu'aujourd'hui peut-être, il mourrait. Et étrangement, ça ne le bouleversait pas autant qu'il l'aurait pensé quelques mois auparavant. A quoi bon vivre alors qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir de redevenir lui-même ?

Des pas approchaient. Il y avait au moins d'eux personnes, dont une fille, d'après les nicassements étouffés qu'il entendait. Quelque chose lui disait que cette fois-ci, les intrus ne se contenteraient pas de marquer un temps d'arrêt devant son cachot.

- Et voilà l'Elu ! Pfff, le déchet plutôt !

Crabbe venait d'entrer dans le cachot, suivi par Pansy et Goyle. Il avait fait un geste théâtral en désignant Harry, comme un directeur de foire aux monstres présentant sa dernière trouvaille !

- Mmm ! Je pensais qu'il serait dans un état plus lamentable, lâcha Pansy, avec un air déçu.

Elle s'approcha de Harry et le regarda sous toutes les coutures, une mimique de dégoût mêlée de condescendance.

- Il faut être stupide pour imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que Drago était amoureux de toi, Potter !

- C'est pourtant ce que tu fais depuis des années !

Pansy serra les mâchoires et recula vers Crabbe et Goyle, piquée au vif.

- De toute façon, il n'est plus digne de mon amour, cracha-t-elle.

- Je leur ai dit que tu hurlais comme une fille, Potter ! Tu permets que je leur montre ?

Crabbe n'attendit pas une seconde avant de jeter un sort de douleur. C'était moins douloureux et dangereux qu'un Doloris, mais moins puissant également, et il pestait intérieurement de ne pouvoir le faire souffrir comme il le mériterait.

Apparemment, il n'avait rien tiré de la leçon de la veille ! Il savait que d'un instant à l'autre quelqu'un viendrait chercher le Survivant, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il fallait qu'il le voie, qu'il le fasse souffrir. Il l'avait toujours détesté, mais depuis cette année, il lui vouait une haine tenace !

Pour s'amuser, il en jeta un autre, mais le cri qu'il attendait n'était pas venu. Harry, qui s'y attendait, avait eu le temps de se propulser sur le côté.

- Comment ça se fait que tu soies détaché ? hurla Crabbe.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une folie destructrice.

- C'est lui ! C'est lui qui t'a détaché ! Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, bande de monstres ! Il a voulu te faire ses adieux, parce qu'il sait que tu vas mourir aujourd'hui peut-être ? C'est écœurant !

- Ne sois pas ridicule Crabbe... Tu sais bien que ce n'était qu'une mission, tenta de le raisonner Goyle.

Mais Crabbe se tourna vers lui, baguette tendue, une grimace de rage figée sur son visage.

Goyle et Pansy reculèrent un peu, effrayés par l'emportement soudain de leur ami.

- Il a simplement dû oublier de me rattacher quand il est venu me soigner hier, tu sais, après que tu aies failli me tuer !

Harry bravait Crabbe du regard, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Qui sait, peut-être que si c'était lui qui le tuait, Voldemort n'atteindrait pas la suprématie à laquelle il aspirait...

- Attends un peu toi ! ENDOLORIS !

oOo

Drago avançait assez rapidement, mais il avait l'impression de se trainer. Le silence qui régnait partout, après l'agitation de la journée, était oppressant.

Son cœur s'affola même lorsqu'il le cliquetis métallique de la porte menant aux escaliers de pierre résonna sur les murs.

Plus il approchait du cachot de Harry, plus il ralentissait malgré lui, pourtant bien conscient que faire attendre le Maître n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire !

Des bruits de voix attirèrent soudain son attention. Les cachots étaient censés être déserts. Tout le monde aurait dû être en haut après avoir reçu l'appel du Maître ! Il se précipita dans la pièce lorsqu'il entendit Harry crier !

- Expelliarmus !

Drago n'avait pas pris une seconde pour agir. Son sort envoya bouler Crabbe contre le mur, et les cris de Harry cessèrent.

Pansy poussa un hurlement aigu et Goyle regardait Drago avec la bouche grande ouverte !

Un grognement de rage attira leur attention. Crabbe, empêtré dans sa robe de sorcier tentait de se dépêtrer et y parvint en déchirant le bas du vêtement. Sitôt debout, il lança un sort puissant que Drago parvint tout juste à esquiver avec un Protego !

Loin d'être calmé, bien au contraire, Crabbe attaqua de nouveau avec une violence inouïe ! Drago avait du mal à faire face à la pluie de sorts qui fondaient sur lui. Il parvenait tout juste à se protéger.

Heureusement pour lui, Pansy et Goyle avaient préféré fuir en courant, de peur d'être atteint par un sort perdu, au lieu de se joindre à Crabbe.

- Incarcerem !

Harry chuta lourdement sur le sol, emprisonné par des liens sortis de nulle part ! Crabbe l'avait atteint alors qu'il tentait de s'échapper.

- Incendio !

La robe en lambeaux de Crabbe prit soudain feu, ce qui laissa un peu de répit à Drago. Il se précipita vers Harry et le libéra de ses liens avant de l'aider à se lever. Malheureusement, Crabbe avait déjà repris le contrôle de la situation.

Une énorme déflagration venait de plonger la pièce dans le chaos. Un souffle puissant avait fait tomber les garçons par terre. Drago ouvrit difficilement les yeux et vit, à travers la poussière qui volait partout et qui rendait l'air irrespirable, que des morceaux de pierres éclatées jonchaient le sol. La scène semblait surréaliste ! Un trou béant s'était formé dans le mur à cause de la puissance du choc, et Crabbe gisait sur le sol, du sang s'échappant de sa bouche.

Drago regarda autour de lui pour essayer de retrouver sa baguette qu'il avait lâchée dans sa chute. Il finit par la voir, brisée en plusieurs morceaux...

Dépité, il se releva et tituba jusqu'au corps de Crabbe. Celui-ci respirait encore, et commençait à montrer des signes de vie.

Drago étant désarmé, il devait faire vite, il n'avait plus le choix. Il fouilla sa poche et sortie une autre baguette. Celle de Harry. Il la regarda un instant, puis la lui tendit.

- Pars. Vite !

Harry ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour finalement lui permettre de s'échapper ! Est-ce que c'était encore un plan visant à découvrir l'endroit du QG des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

Il hésita encore un instant et finit par récupérer la baguette, trop heureux de retrouver sa fidèle compagne.

- Et toi ? s'entendit-il demander.

- Moi je reste. Il ne peut en être autrement...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Magnez-vous !

Drago avait reconnu la voix de Greyback. Il accourait, accompagné de plusieurs Mangemorts.

- Dépêche-toi !

Le Serpentard s'était retourné vers Harry et le pressait de partir. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour lui-même, mais il n'était pas trop tard pour Harry, s'il se donnait enfin la peine de fuir !

- Tu vas te faire tuer.

Cette constatation déchirait plus que tout le cœur de Harry. Il ne parvenait pas à partir, et à le quitter pour toujours !

Mais il fallait qu'il le fasse. Les Mangemorts étaient à quelques mètres de là, et s'il restait, il serait perdu...

Et puis Drago ne l'aimait pas, et techniquement, lui non plus !

Après un dernier regard, il pensa à une destination et se dématérialisa au moment même où Greyback entrait dans la cellule, avant de jeter un sort à Drago, qui s'écroula sur le sol.

Son désespoir fut si grand que la vision du lieu d'arrivée changea pour redevenir celle de la cellule remplie de poussière.

Les Mangemorts ne s'étaient visiblement pas attendus à le voir revenir ! Harry profita de leur surprise pour agripper le bras de Drago et disparaitre de nouveau.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu :)**


	34. Et maintenant ?

**Bonjour tout le monde :)**

**Merci pour vos review :)**

**La fic est en bonne voie. Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire l'épilogue (enfin, j'ai écrit le titre qui est "adieu" d'ailleurs XD ) et il y aura en tout 40 chapitres. Donc il vous reste peut de chapitres pour me dire combien vous aimez ma fic ptdr ! Du moins, pour me poser plein de questions qui resterait sans réponse (bien que ça ne doive pas exister ça dans ma fic, j'y veille particulièrement lol )**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**34. Et maintenant ?**

* * *

Harry était de plus en plus épuisé. L'effort de concentration nécessaire à un transplanage d'escorte était intense, surtout qu'il avait transplané une demi-douzaine de fois pour être sûr que les Mangemorts ne retrouveraient pas sa trace.

Drago était toujours inconscient. Par chance, il avait transplané à l'entrée d'une grotte, cachée dans les montagnes entourant Pré-au-Lard. Celle-là même où Sirius s'était réfugié lors de son évasion d'Azkaban.

Il puisa dans ses dernières forces pour trainer Drago à l'intérieur. La grotte était humide, mais elle était assez profonde pour les couper du froid de février.

Il déposa Drago sur le sol puis sorti pour chercher des brindilles, pour le feu. Il avait bien réfléchi, il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne. Voldemort avait bien dit qu'il avait d'autres personnes à ses ordres dans les rangs des membres de l'Ordre ! Si Harry se rendait au Square et qu'il tombait sur l'une d'elle, tout était perdu ! De plus, il ignorait quelle était la situation actuelle. Sa disparition avait peut-être provoqué le début de la guerre, et des Mangemorts étaient peut-être présents partout ! Il n'était pas prudent pour lui de s'aventurer au village pour le moment.

Il devait attendre, et réfléchir. Le principal pour l'instant était de soigner Drago. Harry ne savait pas quel sort lui avait été lancé lors de sa fuite, et il ignorait s'il pourrait l'aider.

Il retourna dans la grotte et alluma un feu, puis installa Drago le plus près possible. Il avait vu en allant chercher du bois qu'il avait du sang plein les mains. Il examina Drago et vit une plaie profonde dans son dos. Il n'avait évidemment rien pour le soigner ! Il essaya de se rappeler une formule de guérison mais son esprit refusait de fonctionner correctement. Il était trop affolé pour être rationnel. Il posa sa main sur le front de Drago et celui-ci gémit à ce contact. Sa peau était froide et moite.

Il avait peur de le bouger, mais il fallait nettoyer la plaie. Le plus délicatement possible, il lui ôta sa robe de sorcier et sa chemise, avant de le coucher sur le ventre.

La plaie semblait s'être arrêtée de saigner. Il savait qu'un ruisseau coulait à proximité. Il jeta des sorts de protection sur la caverne et s'aventura à l'extérieur.

Chaque bruit le faisait sursauter ! Il restait sur ses gardes, baguette tendue. Par chance, la rivière était toujours là, elle ne s'était pas tarie. Il arracha un morceau d'écorce à un bouleau et le transforma en coupe. Heureusement qu'il avait suivi ses cours de métamorphose !

L'eau était glaciale. Une fois sa coupe remplie, il retourna à la grotte en prenant soin d'en renverser le moins possible.

Après avoir vérifié qu'il était seul, il leva les sorts pour entrer, avant de les remettre en place.

Drago n'avait pas bougé. Il se dirigea vers lui et se laissa presque tomber, ses jambes ne le supportant plus.

Il était toujours aussi froid. Harry lança le sortilège Tergeo pour retirer le sang séché de la plaie, avant de l'examiner à la lueur d'un Lumos. Les chairs étaient coupées net, comme si la blessure était l'œuvre d'un couteau plutôt que d'un sort. Il connaissait bien des sortilèges pour les plaies bénignes, comme « Episkey », mais aucun ne lui venait à l'esprit pour des blessures aussi graves.

Il allait d'abord laver la plaie, peut-être qu'un sort lui viendrait plus tard. Harry arracha un bout de tissu de la robe de sorcier de Drago et le plongea dans l'eau, préalablement chauffée à l'aide d'un sort.

Drago tressaillit au moment où le tissu humide toucha son dos. Malgré toutes les précautions de Harry, rien ne pouvait empêcher la douleur de faire gémir Drago à chaque passage du tissu. La plaie le ramenait à un douloureux souvenir. Celui du jour où il avait lancé un puissant sort sur Drago, et que ce dernier s'était écroulé, en sang, avec des entailles similaires sur le corps.

Ca lui semblait si loin tout ça ! A l'époque, il ignorait encore que ses sentiments étaient dus à une incantation que Drago avait faite lui-même. Il essaya de se rappeler de la formule que le professeur Rogue avait utilisée en urgence pour le soigner, mais il était tellement choqué à ce moment-là que les mots glissaient sur lui sans qu'il y prête attention.

Il se concentra aussi fort qu'il put, il fallait qu'il retrouve cette formule ! Sans ça, Drago risquait de ne pas s'en sortir. Il avait envie de hurler ! A chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de s'en rappeler, il s'en éloignait à nouveau.

La frustration lui donnait une terrible envie de pleurer, et il était sur le point de céder à la panique. Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas, de plus en plus stressé, quand il s'arrêta soudain. Bien sûr, il ne voulait pas que Drago meure, mais sa réaction exacerbée était surtout due à cette maudite potion ! Ce constat l'énerva tellement qu'il ne pensait même plus à découvrir la formule, et comme ça arrive très souvent dans ce cas, elle lui revint en mémoire toute seule !

Il retourna s'agenouiller près de Drago, pointa la blessure avec sa baguette et dit : « Vulnera Sanentur »

Il s'attendait à une réaction immédiate et visible, mais rien ne semblait s'être passé. Pourtant, il était bien sûr de la formule !

Il relança le sort à nouveau, et cette fois-ci, il vit un faible changement. La plaie avait l'air moins profonde, mais elle demeurait mortelle. Il relança alors le sort encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la plaie se soit presque totalement refermée. Il était heureux d'avoir fini par réussir, même s'il s'acharnait à ne pas céder à la tentation de caresser ce dos si parfait.

La faim lui tiraillait l'estomac, et il se sentait épuisé. Ne pouvant rien faire de plus pour Drago, il s'allongea près de lui et ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

oOo

Harry fut réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit par les tremblements de Drago. Lui-même avait les membres engourdis par le froid. Les nuits étaient fraîches, et la grotte, bien que les protégeant du vent n'était pas très bien isolée.

Harry ralluma le feu qui était éteint depuis longtemps apparemment, mais ça ne suffirait pas à les réchauffer. Il fit un tour rapide de la grotte en espérant trouver des couvertures que Sirius aurait pu laisser, mais il n'y avait absolument rien. Il retourna auprès de Drago et souffla dans ses mains pour les réchauffer. Ils allaient mourir de froid ! Drago continuait de grelotter mais rien ne semblait pouvoir le réveiller. Harry ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Il se recoucha à ses côtés et l'attira à lui, afin de le serrer dans ses bras. Il lui frictionna les épaules et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Petit à petit, il sentit le corps de Drago se relâcher et cesser de trembler. Lui-même appréciait la douce chaleur que son corps lui apportait.

Il s'aperçut que ses frictions pour réchauffer Drago s'étaient machinalement transformées en caresses. Il voulut lutter, mais à quoi bon ? Juste une fois, une première et dernière fois où il pourrait assouvir son désir de tendresse. Etre simplement dans les bras de Drago, ou le serrer dans les siens était ce qu'il avait le plus espéré ces derniers mois. Il cala plus confortablement la tête de Drago dans son cou et lui passa tendrement la main dans les cheveux.

Il aurait été le plus heureux des hommes si une petite voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui rappeler que tout ceci n'était pas réel...

Il préféra chasser cette pensée de son esprit, alors qu'il avait lutté pour la garder bien présente depuis qu'il connaissait la vérité et finit par se rendormir au bout d'un moment, enfin serein.

oOo

- ! Où est-ce que...

Drago venait de se réveiller en sursaut. Il regardait partout autour de lui et ne comprenait pas où il se trouvait. Son regard se fixa sur Harry, et il fut encore plus perplexe.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Il se releva à toute vitesse mais une douleur au dos lui arracha une grimace, l'obligeant à s'appuyer contre la roche.

- Calme-toi, nous sommes en sécurité pour le moment.

- Que je me calme ? Mais Potter ! Mes parents sont là-bas ! Qui sait s'ils ne sont pas...

Les mots refusèrent de sortir de sa bouche tant cette possibilité le terrifiait.

- Il faut que j'y retourne !

- Pour quoi faire ? Tu vas te faire tuer ! Et comment comptes-tu y retourner ? Tu n'as plus de baguette je te signale...

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire alors ?

Drago tournait comme un lion en cage. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, mais Harry avait raison. Dans son état actuel, et sans baguette, il ne pouvait rien faire, et ça le rendait fou !

Il s'arrêta soudain de marcher, comme s'il avait eu une vision.

- Est-ce que tu étais en train de me caresser les cheveux, Potter ?

- Je... non ! Je retirais simplement une mèche qui me chatouillait le visage si tu veux tout savoir !

Mais Drago ne fut pas dupe vu les rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur les joues de Harry.

- Mouais... peu importe. Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas dans les jupes de Dumbledore à l'heure qu'il est ? Et moi à Azkaban par la même occasion, dit-il sombrement.

- Des Mangemorts doivent être à nos trousses, et je ne sais plus à qui je peux faire confiance... Et je n'ai aucun moyen de contacter Dumbledore. Quand a ton "implication" dans tout ça, je ne dirais rien, je n'ai aucune envie que ça se sache si tu veux tout savoir !

Tous deux gardèrent le silence un moment. Drago finit par se rassoir en grimaçant de douleur.

- Je vais regarder ta blessure, retire tes vêtements.

Drago fit une mine si interloquée qu'elle en était presque comique.

- Et pourquoi je me suis réveillé moitié couché sur toi Potter ?

- Il faisait froid et tu grelottais ! Qu'est-ce que tu imagines !

- Avec toi, j'en sais rien...

- Pfff ! Tu crois que je t'ai soigné comment hier ? J'ai bien dû te retirer tes vêtements ! Et entre nous, j'ai déjà vu plus que ton dos !

Ce fut au tour de Drago de rougir à l'allusion, mais il finit par retirer ses vêtements.

La plaie était bien refermée. Elle restait rouge et douloureuse au toucher mais il n'y avait plus de risques maintenant.

- C'est bon, tu peux remettre tes vêtements. Tu vois, ce n'était pas si terrible. Et surtout, ne me remercie pas !

- Te remercier de quoi Potter ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

Les deux garçons se faisaient face, une lueur de colère brillant dans les yeux.

- Et alors ? Je t'ai sauvé la vie tout de même !

- Et puis quoi ? J'ai sauvé la tienne !

- Oh bien sûr ! Mais tu me le devais bien non ? Si j'étais là-bas, c'est bien à cause de toi ! Donc on était quitte !

Harry s'était rapproché de Drago à chaque parole, et il se perdait maintenant dans ses grands yeux. La colère avait déserté ses traits et il ne lui restait qu'un air rêveur affiché sur le visage. Il ne voyait plus que sa bouche, si belle, si douce, si appétissante, si...

- Potter, rappelle-toi que ce n'est pas ce que tu ressens réellement, fit Drago les mâchoires serrées.

Ce fut comme une douche froide pour Harry. Il retourna brutalement à la réalité et toute sa rage revint d'un coup.

- Je le sais bien ! Et je devrais vivre avec ça tout le reste de ma vie ! Te rends-tu seulement compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu as fait de moi une loque humaine ! Incapable de te résister alors que je te déteste ! Pendant toutes ces semaines, je n'ai pensé qu'à me laisser mourir ! J'ai tellement honte de ce que j'ai fait, tu m'as mis plus bas que terre !

Harry se tut, essoufflé et à court d'arguments. De toute façon, à quoi bon essayer de faire comprendre à Drago qu'il lui en voudrait tout le reste de sa vie ? Ça devait lui faire ni chaud ni froid !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Drago semblait visiblement fautif, mais se confondre en excuses n'avait jamais été son fort.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ON fait ? ON ne fait rien du tout ! Je vais essayer de retourner au château pour alerter Dumbledore et toi, tu vas où bon te semble ! Et j'espère ne plus jamais te revoir !

- Bien ! Alors, adieu Potter !

Après un dernier regard de pure haine, Harry leva les sorts et sortit de la grotte.

* * *

**Et oui, décidément, ils sont vraiment pas fait pour s'entendre lol**


	35. Sacrifice

**Et voilà, j'ai bouclé l'épilogue... Je vous mets donc un nouveau chapitre plus tôt que prévu pour fêter ça^^**

**J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira ;) **

**ps : Les réponses aux anonymes ont été faites ;)**

* * *

**35. Sacrifice**

* * *

Harry marchait d'un pas rageur depuis près de dix minutes. "On" ! Et puis quoi encore ! Harry souhaitait qu'une chose : ne plus jamais le revoir du reste de sa vie. Il y avait quelques semaines de ça, il aurait pleuré de joie d'entendre un "on" sortir de la bouche de Drago, mais c'était bel et bien fini depuis qu'il savait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réels. Pour l'aider à suivre sa résolution, et à ne pas retourner vers Drago en courant, il se répétait sans cesse la même litanie : tout ça n'est pas vrai, il ne m'aime pas, je le répugne...

Le château se dessinait au loin. Il avait pris soin de passer par les bois et non les routes, pour éviter de croiser du monde. Encore une bonne demi-heure et il serait dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. La seule chose à espérer était que Dumbledore soit là, c'était l'unique personne à qui il était sûr de pouvoir encore faire confiance.

oOo

Drago était resté le regard dans le vide depuis le départ de Harry. Il était perdu et plus seul que jamais. Il devait à tout prix sauver ses parents, ou du moins leur dire de fuir, mais pour ça il lui fallait une baguette, un plan, et surtout, connaître ce fichu endroit d'où ils étaient partis ! La tâche semblait peser une tonne sur ses épaules. Il avait bien envie de se laisser abattre par le désespoir et fondre en larmes tout de suite, mais il ne pouvait pas, il devait se montrer fort pour une fois dans sa vie. Cette fois-ci serait la plus importante d'ailleurs, celle qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Il devait absolument trouver un plan. Bêtement, il avait cru que le Survivant aurait assez de cœur pour lui proposer son aide, ou du moins celle de Dumbledore, pour sauver ses parents, mais il fallait croire qu'il le surestimait. Remarque, bien qu'il lui en veuille énormément de l'avoir laissé seul à son sort, il ne pouvait que le comprendre. Il aurait probablement réagi bien plus violemment...

Un plop retentit à l'extérieur de la grotte. Drago ne put empêcher un sourire victorieux de fleurir sur ses lèvres. St Potter était revenu finalement ! Il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne pouvait pas être si cruel et désintéressé du sort d'autrui. Il se redressa et prit une allure digne avant de sortir de la grotte et d'aller à la rencontre de Harry. Son visage refléta l'horreur de tomber sur Crabbe. Il tenta de fuir mais son ancien condisciple lui jeta un sort d'Entrave.

- Malefoy ! Sale traître ! Le Maître t'a cherché partout depuis ta fuite avec ta chérie. Il va être très content de t'avoir retrouvé !

Crabbe découvrit ses dents en une grimace qui se voulait être un sourire perfide, et lança un sort en direction du ciel. Une seconde plus tard, une dizaine de silhouettes noires et vaporeuses atterrirent en cercle autour de lui.

La silhouette du milieu prit forme petit à petit, mais Drago savait déjà qu'il s'agissait du Maître...

Son visage reptilien était plus hideux que jamais et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de colère ! Il fit un geste brusque de la main, comme s'il enserrait quelque chose dans le vide et Drago se mit à suffoquer. Il avait l'impression qu'une main d'acier l'avait soulevé de terre et l'étranglait.

Il se débattait, mais il n'y avait rien contre quoi il pouvait lutter. Chacun de ses mouvements lui arrachait des secondes vitales d'oxygène.

- Tu vois Lucius, nous avons finalement retrouvé ton fils, il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter comme tu l'as fait, ironisa Voldemort.

Drago fit tout son possible pour regarder dans la direction vers laquelle Voldemort avait craché sa phrase, et il le vit. Lucius avait une grande coupure sur la joue droite et les yeux cernés et rouges. Il avait l'air plus abattu que jamais. Drago croisa son regard terrifié et il voulut hurler. Il voulut dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres que son père n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça, mais ce cinglé n'en aurait rien à faire, il voulut crier à son père qu'il était désolé, qu'il l'aimait, et qu'il n'avait jamais voulu le décevoir, puis plus que tout il désirait lui dire qu'il s'en voulait plus que tout. Il regretta de ne pas avoir formulé tout haut son envie de fuir la dernière fois qu'il se trouvait avec son père. Tout serait différent aujourd'hui. A voir son père comme ça, si abattu, déchiré, il craignit pour la vie de sa mère. Et si en représailles le Lord l'avait tuée ?

Ses pensées tout comme le manque d'oxygène commencèrent à lui faire perdre conscience. Voldemort s'en rendit compte et à contre cœur, il desserra son étreinte en poussant un cri de frustration.

Drago tapa durement sur le sol rocheux et s'entailla la joue. Sa vision était trouble et il luttait contre l'inconscience. Il voulait mourir dignement, pour son père au moins.

- Où est-il ?

Voldemort avait accompagné sa question d'un puissant sort qui avait propulsé Drago contre une des parois de la grotte.

- J'en sais rien, répondit Drago en grimaçant de douleur.

- Tu mens !

La rage perçait dans chaque parole de Voldemort. Il fit un grand geste leste en direction de Drago et celui-ci pensa que sa dernière heure était arrivée, mais au lieu de ça, il assista, impuissant, à son dernier moment avec Harry où il lui disait espérer ne plus jamais le revoir. Ses dons d'Occlumentie ne lui avaient été d'aucun secours face à Voldemort.

- Crabbe, Rabastan, Travers ! Il se dirige vers le château, allez me le chercher !

Les trois hommes inclinèrent la tête et disparurent aussi tôt dans un _plop_ bruyant.

Voldemort reporta son attention sur Drago, et afficha même un sourire tranquille.

- Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de savoir que tu as fais tout ça pour rien ? Te rends-tu compte de l'ironie du sort ? Du fait que les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour toi sont faux, et qu'en dehors de ça, il te méprise, alors que toi tu en es venu à l'aimer sincèrement ? continua-t-il avec nonchalance.

Le regard implorant d'excuses que Drago envoya à son père avait lieu d'aveux, ce qui fit rire cyniquement Voldemort.

- C'est risible, n'est-ce pas ? Et tellement triste... Tu as voulu le piéger et c'est toi au final qui l'a été ! J'aurais dû me douter qu'il se tramait quelque chose. Malgré mes menaces, tu mettais bien trop longtemps à le ramener ! Il aurait dû être prêt à te suivre il y a des semaines ! Mais qu'importe, il sera bientôt devant moi, et je le tuerais sous tes yeux, si je résiste assez longtemps à l'envie de t'achever.

Une fois de plus, siffla-t-il, l'amour est une faiblesse et non une force ! C'est à cause de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour toi qu'il a été capturé et qu'il sera tué, et c'est à cause de l'amour que tu m'as trahi, et donc que tu vas mourir ! ENDOLORIS !

oOo

Harry se stoppa net. Il n'aurait pu le jurer, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir entendu un cri. Son cœur s'emballa directement. S'il avait réellement entendu crier, ça ne pouvait être que Drago, et ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose : les Mangemorts avaient retrouvé leur piste.

Il tendit l'oreille, mais en dehors des battements de son cœur, des craquements de la forêt et du soufflement du vent, il ne percevait plus rien d'inhabituel. Sa conscience lui dictait de faire demi-tour, mais il s'y refusait. Depuis qu'il connaissait l'existence de la potion, il se forçait à rejeter tout ce qui avait attrait avec Drago Malefoy.

Il reprit son chemin lorsque trois _plop_ retentirent. Il eut tout juste le temps de se jeter derrière un buisson avant de voir apparaître Crabbe et deux Mangemorts ! Il n'y avait plus de doute possible, quelqu'un avait bien crié, et ça ne pouvait être que Drago. Son souffle s'accéléra à la pensée qu'il devait être en train de souffrir, ou pire, mais une fois de plus, il se força à faire le vide dans son esprit. Le moment était bien trop critique pour qu'il se permette de ne pas être alerte !

- On se sépare ! Il ne doit pas être loin !

Crabbe venait de donner des instructions qui allaient rendre la tâche de Harry bien plus facile. Il vit l'un des Mangemort se rapprocher de plus en plus du buisson où il se cachait. Pour retarder au maximum le moment où les autres se rendraient compte de sa présence, il fallait qu'il jette un sort informulé, ce qu'il n'avait réussit à faire qu'une fois... Il se concentra et actionna sa baguette, mais hélas, rien ne se produisit. Il essaya encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse enfin !

Le Mangemort tomba raide, dans un bruit sourd, le visage à quelques centimètres de Harry.

L'homme avait reçu un Petrificus Totalus. Harry attendit quelques secondes, au cas où sa chute, bien qu'assez silencieuse, ait attiré l'attention des autres et sortit de sa cachette. Il récupéra la baguette de l'homme qui s'efforçait de grogner de rage, mais sans trop de succès.

Harry se redressa et partit à la recherche des deux autres hommes. Il devait les empêcher de nuire avant de partir au secours de Drago.

En quelques enjambées, il rattrapa l'autre Mangemort. Il était de dos. Harry pointa sa baguette sur lui et lança un Petrificare ! L'homme s'écroula directement, et resta inerte. Seul un examen poussé pourrait dire qu'il n'était pas mort, mais juste pétrifié.

Un craquement de branche le fit sursauter. Il se retourna vivement mais fut projeté contre un arbre. La douleur lui arracha un cri, et il lâcha sa baguette.

Crabbe approchait lentement de lui, se délectant de la terreur qu'il devait lui inspirer, jouant avec lui comme un chat jouerait avec sa proie.

- J'ai rêvé de ce moment très souvent ! Je vais enfin pouvoir jouer, et personne ne sera là pour m'arrêter !

Harry fouillait le sol couvert de feuilles mortes à la recherche de sa baguette. Il voyait du coin de l'œil que Crabbe continuait à avancer vers lui. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas. Soudain, il sentit sous ses doigts un objet long et lisse, il l'agrippa mais la poigne que le Mangemort exerçait sur ses cheveux la lui fit lâcher de nouveau. Il se sentit décoller un peu du sol, et se retrouva face aux traits porcins de Crabbe.

oOo

Après un énième Doloris, Drago n'avait même plus la force de crier. Les suppliques de Lucius n'y avait rien changé, au contraire. Voldemort semblait prendre un malin plaisir à torturer à la fois le père et le fils.

- Vous me dégoûtez tous les deux ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que la famille Malefoy serait tombée aussi bas ! Que des traîtres à votre sang ! Je te laisse une dernière chance de te racheter Lucius.

Lucius trembla de tout son corps. Il avait la terrible impression que le Lord allait lui demander le pire.

- Tue-le ! Tue ton fils et je t'épargnerai...

Ses pires craintes étaient fondées. Jamais il ne pourrait obéir à cet ordre, dût-il y perdre la vie.

Il ne dit rien et s'approcha, baguette tendue vers Drago, essayant le tout pour le tout. S'il se rapprochait assez de son fils, il pourrait l'agripper et transplaner loin d'ici.

Drago regardait horrifié son père s'avancer vers lui, prêt, apparemment, à le tuer. Peut-être avait-il présumé de son amour pour lui. Peut-être qu'après avoir pris connaissance de ses sentiments pour Harry il ne voulait plus d'un fils comme lui ? Il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, si fort qu'il en eut mal.

Voldemort regardait Lucius s'approcher de son fils, un sourire cruel fiché sur son visage reptilien.

- Me crois-tu si stupide Lucius ? gronda-t-il avec hargne. AVADA KEDAVRA !

- Nooon !

Lucius vit le jet de lumière verte foncer sur son fils. Il se précipita et se jeta sur Drago pour le protéger de son corps. Tous deux s'écroulèrent au sol, mais seul Drago était encore en vie. Il hurla de chagrin, et des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux lorsqu'il vit le visage inerte de son père. Que Voldemort le tue n'avait plus d'importance, il ne le regarda même pas. Il était penché sur le corps de son père et le suppliait de lui pardonner.

- Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de savoir que tes deux parents ont été tués à cause de toi, Drago ?

Le cœur de Drago rata un battement. Il releva la tête et croisa les yeux rouges de Voldemort pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai !

- Et oui... Je crains fort d'avoir dû tuer ta mère, hier, pour te punir. Tu vois ce qu'il en coûte de désobéir à ton Maître !

La douleur et la peine se transformèrent en haine pour cet être qu'il avait jadis adulé comme un dieu. Une rage indicible s'empara de lui. Il avait vu que son père tenait toujours sa baguette fermement. Avec une volonté farouche, il la libéra de sa poigne et après un dernier baiser sur le front de son père, il lança un Avada Kedavra en direction de Voldemort. Ce dernier ne s'y était pas attendu ! Il l'avait évité de justesse en se jetant sur le côté. Drago se releva rapidement et lança des sorts à tous les Mangemorts qui réagissaient enfin. Les sorts ennemis pleuvaient sur lui. Il les évitait comme il pouvait, mais il savait qu'il serait bientôt débordé. Il partit en retraite au fond de la grotte, mais il n'y avait pas d'issue. Tôt ou tard, il serait tué, mais pas avant d'avoir emporté un maximum d'entre eux !

oOo

Crabbe maintenait toujours Harry qui pouvait à peine bouger.

- Tu vas venir avec moi, et je serai récompensé de t'avoir retrouvé ! Mais avant, je vais m'amuser un peu ! Avance !

Crabbe avait poussé Harry d'un coup, ce qui lui avait fait perdre l'équilibre. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'un violent coup de pied dans les côtes le fit rouler sur le sol.

Il était maintenant couché sur le dos et voyait que le jeune homme allait lui lancer un sort. Il sentit un objet dur lui faire mal dans le creux des reins et se rappela de la baguette qu'il avait prise au premier Mangemort !

Il l'attrapa précipitamment et lança un Expelliarmus à Crabbe qui le pensait désarmé. La baguette ne lui convenait pas du tout, le sort n'avait pas eu la puissance escomptée. Il se releva rapidement et lança tous les sorts d'entrave qui lui passaient par la tête pour ralentir Crabbe. Arrivé à l'endroit de sa première chute, il fouilla à nouveau les feuilles mortes et retrouva sa baguette au moment où le garçon se libérait du dernier sort d'entrave.

- Mobiliarbus !

L'énorme chêne qui se trouvait à proximité de Crabbe vint le percuter violement.

Crabbe gisait sous l'arbre, le visage ensanglanté, inerte.

Harry lui lança malgré tout un Incarcerem pour être sûr qu'il ne s'enfuie pas. Crabbe était bien trop fou à lier pour le laisser s'échapper ! Et dire qu'il s'était moqué de Hermione en disant que jamais il n'aurait à se servir d'un sort qui permettait de déplacer un arbre...

Il se mit à courir à toute vitesse en direction de la grotte. Plus il se rapprochait, et plus des bruits de lutte lui parvenait. Il ne comprenait plus rien, Drago n'avait pourtant rien pour se défendre ! Il arriva près de la grotte et entendit avant de le voir, Voldemort, qui donnait l'ordre de lui ramener Drago vivant, afin qu'il le tue lui-même !

Il s'adossa à un énorme rocher le temps de réfléchir. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il appelle de l'aide ! Il ne pourrait jamais affronter les Mangemorts seul, et encore moins s'il y avait Voldemort.

Soudain, il se souvint du Patronus parlant ! Il se sentait tellement stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt !

Il se concentra de toutes ses forces et visualisa Dumbledore. En peu de temps, une forme lumineuse se dessina au bout de sa baguette et elle fila à toute vitesse en direction du château. Harry voyait des formes floues, comme s'il regardait à travers son Patronus. Il vit de la verdure, puis des arbres, et enfin, une énorme grille, celle de Poudlard. Son Patronus poursuivit sa route à travers les étages du château qu'il connaissait si bien. La porte du bureau de Dumbledore apparut soudain, puis le bureau aux couleurs chatoyantes. Il vit un homme avec une longue barbe blanche assis derrière le bureau, qui regardait le Patronus avec étonnement.

- Professeur ! Vous devez m'aider ! Drago est en danger ! Voldemort et des Mangemorts sont là, je ne peux rien faire seul !

- Harry ? Où es-tu ? demanda précipitamment Dumbledore.

- Je suis à l'entrée de l'ancienne cachette de Sirius !

- Nous arrivons, reste où tu es et ne fais rien !

Harry se sentit blessé par cet ordre bien qu'il sache qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter seul. Il resta là, à regarder l'entrée de la grotte, espérant que les renforts arrivent à temps.

Caché derrière le rocher, il suivit des yeux Voldemort qui avançait vers un homme couché sur le sol. La longue chevelure blonde presque blanche ne pouvait pas tromper sur l'identité de l'homme. Voldemort le poussa du pied avant de se pencher sur lui. D'où il était, Harry ne pouvait pas entendre, mais il lui semblait que Voldemort lui parlait. Puis il fit un geste brusque et fit valser au loin le corps désarticulé de Lucius en poussant un cri de rage.

Harry éprouva de la peine pour cet homme qu'il avait pourtant toujours détesté, ainsi que pour Drago qui devait être effondré par la perte d'un père qu'il semblait tant aimer.

Une série de _plop_ se fit entendre et Harry vit avec stupeur que ce n'était pas des Aurors accompagnés des membres de l'Ordre, comme il l'avait d'abord cru, mais d'autres Mangemorts ! Il priait pour que Dumbledore vienne suffisamment accompagné. Il ne voulait pas les avoir mené à un massacre certain ! Il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire ! Il lança des sorts d'attaque sur les Mangemorts qui venaient d'arriver et en attint une bonne demi-douzaine avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte d'où provenait l'attaque et qu'ils y répondent activement. Un sort plus puissant fit voler en éclat la pierre derrière laquelle il s'abritait. Il courut se cacher derrière un arbre mais un sort le faucha avant qu'il n'ait réussi. Il tomba sur le sol et cracha du sang. Le sort qu'il avait reçu l'empêchait de se relever. Il toussait et crachait, risquant de s'étouffer avec son propre sang d'un moment à l'autre. Le Mangemort qui lui avait infligé le sort s'était approché de lui en ricanant. Harry reconnut l'horrible rire de hyène de Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Qu'est-ce que nous avons là ?

Bellatrix penchait la tête de chaque côté de façon démente. La torture et le meurtre la mettait toujours dans cet état d'excitation morbide.

- Dis bonne nuit chaton.

Elle leva théâtralement sa baguette afin de lancer un sort mortel, avant de soudain perdre son sourire et de baisser sa baguette, lorsqu'elle vit la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

- Maître ! C'est Potter ! dit-elle surexcitée.

- Amène-le Bellatrix ! se réjouit Voldemort.

Elle lui empoigna les cheveux et le traîna immédiatement derrière elle. Harry essayait de ne pas trébucher, mais c'était peine perdue. Il souffrait le martyr à chaque fois qu'il tombait au sol puisque Bellatrix ne prenait évidement pas la peine de ralentir !

Ils arrivèrent vite au centre de la bataille qui avait cessée pour assister à la défaite du Survivant. Bellatrix le propulsa aux pieds de son maître infiniment fière d'être celle qui lui offrait le Survivant et espérant ainsi rattraper le comportement inqualifiable de sa famille.

- Harry Potter ! Te voilà enfin ! Je regrette de n'avoir pas pris le temps de te tuer lorsque tu étais captif. Mais je vais réparer cette erreur, et au moins, ça m'aura permis de me débarrasser des mauvais éléments, siffla-t-il. Debout !

Harry se releva et agrippa sa baguette, prêt à lancer un sort à tout moment.

- Drago ? Est-ce que tu vois qui est là, prêt à se faire tuer ? Ton cher et tendre, persifla-t-il.

- C'est très fin vraiment ! Il faudrait peut-être vous en remettre ! Entre vous et Crabbe, on se croirait vraiment dans une cours de récré ! Je ne l'aime pas réellement, il ne m'aime pas tout court, alors vous savez ce qu'on dit, les plus courtes sont les meilleurs, répondit Harry avec provocation, malgré tout soulagé de savoir que Drago était toujours en vie.

- Tiens, tiens, ce n'est pourtant pas la vérité. Veux-tu que je te la dise ?

- Si vous y tenez ! répondit Harry en espérant gagner assez de temps pour que les secours arrivent.

- Et bien figure-toi que...

Des dizaines de _plop_ se firent entendre de tous les côtés. A la cinquantaine de Mangemorts s'ajoutait maintenant presque autant d'Aurors et de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix !

La bataille reprit plus acharnée que jamais. Des sorts fusaient de tous les côtés, et des personnes commençaient à tomber après avoir été touchées.

Harry profita de la surprise pour attaquer Voldemort. L'homme contra sans difficulté son sort mais Harry en lança un autre puis un autre. Revoir ses proches lui donnait une nouvelle force. Il était déterminé à vaincre, et il réussirait...

oOo

Les combats avaient duré plusieurs heures. Harry avait finalement réussi au titre d'immenses efforts à tuer Voldemort. Lorsque son corps blanchâtre était tombé sur le sol, sans vie, Bellatrix avait poussé un hurlement à glacer les sangs ! Elle s'était ensuite déchaînée contre les Aurors mais fut finalement tuée par Lupin. Beaucoup d'autres Mangemorts étaient tombés, et d'autres avaient pris la fuite après avoir vu qu'ils étaient sans maîtres dorénavant. D'autres encore s'étaient rendus ou étaient inconscients. Les membres de l'Ordre et les Aurors avaient eux aussi malheureusement souffert de cette bataille. Certains avaient même été tués par ceux qu'ils croyaient être leurs alliés. Voldemort n'avait pas menti, il y avait bel et bien encore des espions dans leur rangs.

Harry profita que personne ne regarde dans sa direction pour partir à la recherche de Drago. Il s'était déjà assuré, avec une extrême anxiété, qu'il ne faisait pas partie des corps qui jonchaient le sol.

Il ne l'avait pas vu ressortir de la grotte, mais ça ne prouvait rien, il avait été assez occupé par son combat contre Voldemort pour garder l'entrée de la grotte à l'œil.

oOo

La nuit commençait à tomber, et l'intérieur était vraiment très sombre. Il lança un Lumos lorsqu'il trébucha sur un corps. C'était un Mangemort. Plus il avançait, et plus il en trouvait. Il appela Drago en restant sur ses gardes. Il se pouvait qu'un ou plusieurs Mangemorts profitent de l'obscurité pour se cacher.

Il parvint au fond de la grotte mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Drago. Seules des tâches plus ou moins grosses de sang étaient sur le sol et sur la paroi de pierre, là où s'était trouvé Drago probablement.

Harry avait beau essayer de refouler ses sentiments, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Drago.

- Harry ? Harry, où es-tu ?

Hermione et Ron s'inquiétaient d'avoir perdu Harry des yeux. Ils le retrouvèrent au fond de la grotte et lui sautèrent au cou. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se voir ou de se parler depuis la fin de la bataille. Hermione et Ron avaient aidé à s'occuper des blessés, et Harry était parti avec un groupe d'Auror à la recherche de fuyards.

Harry venait de libérer le monde sorcier d'une terrible menace, mais peu leur importait. Ils avaient enfin retrouvé leur ami sain et sauf, et c'est tout ce qui comptait à cet instant précis pour eux.

- Harry, il faut que tu nous racontes tout depuis ta disparition !

- Nous nous sommes tellement inquiétés, rajouta Hermione.

Oui, il devrait raconter toute l'histoire, et ça ne l'enchantait vraiment pas...

* * *

**Par contre, la suite n'est pas corrigée du tout (es correctrices ont disparu^^), donc j'ignore encore combien de temps je mettrais à avoir les corrections...)**

**J'imagine que vous avez des questions ou des réactions par rapport au chapitre non ? Alors n'hésitez pas, le bouton review est en dessous^^**


	36. Des nouvelles ?

**Bonjour tout le monde :)**

**Désolée pour le temps de publication, j'ai eu quelques soushis...^^ Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**36. Des nouvelles ?**

* * *

Harry avait été conduit chez les Weasley, avec Ron et Hermione. Madame Weasley l'avait serré contre son cœur en pleurant de soulagement de le savoir vivant et en bonne santé. L'ambiance était un mélange de bonheur, d'excitation, et de tristesse pour les amis qu'ils avaient perdus au combat.

Madame Weasley avait insisté pour que Harry monte se coucher, malgré les vives protestations de Ron qui voulait que Harry leur raconte tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis sa disparition. Lui remerciait secrètement Molly car il redoutait ce moment, et espérait qu'il arriverait le plus tard possible.

Il était monté dans la chambre de Ron et s'était jeté sur le lit. Il lui était impossible de s'endormir malgré la fatigue qu'il ressentait. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Il était étendu depuis deux heures quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement.

- Harry mon chéri, tu veux bien descendre s'il te plait ? Dumbledore est là, il voudrait te parler.

Harry acquiesça et se leva. Il avait passé une grande partie de son temps à chercher une histoire qui pourrait convenir...

oOo

- Harry ! Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien, dit calmement Dumbledore, en lui tapotant l'épaule. Viens t'assoir.

Harry prit place sur la chaise que le professeur lui indiquait, et en profita pour saluer Lupin qui était présent, ainsi que Ron, Hermione, et Molly. Il était heureux de voir que le comité d'accueil était restreint. Il n'aurait pas supporté de devoir s'expliquer devant des dizaines de personnes.

- Harry, je suis conscient que tu dois être épuisé après ce que tu as vécu aujourd'hui, mais j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé...

Voilà, Harry ne pouvait plus reculer.

- Et bien... que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Mais tout Harry ! s'enthousiasma Ron, qui se recroquevilla sous les regards noirs de Hermione et Molly.

- Comment as-tu quitté le château Harry ? reprit Dumbledore comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

- C'est à cause... de Drago Malefoy.

Des exclamations bruyantes venant de Ron troublèrent le silence.

- Qu'est-ce que cette fouine a fait ?

- En fait, c'est un Mangemort, comme vous devez maintenant le savoir. Il avait pour mission de m'amener à Voldemort -Celui-qui-est-mort- l'interrompit Ron en souriant. Il avait pris du Polynectar, et je croyais que c'était Ron, et voilà, je l'ai suivi sans me poser de questions. Je sais que je n'aurais dû mais...

- Quoi ? Cette fouine a osé prendre mon apparence ! Je vais le...

- Ron ! Tu veux bien le laisser finir s'il te plait ! intervint Hermione.

- Enfin voilà quoi, je me suis retrouvé dans un cachot jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et vous connaissez la suite.

Harry ne voulait pas s'attarder sur les détails, sa détention n'avait vraiment pas été une partie de plaisir, et il doutait que ses amis souhaitent en entendre tous les détails.

- Oh Harry !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras avec compassion.

- Nous t'avons cherché partout tu sais ! Mais tu n'étais nulle part, dit Hermione.

- En effet, certains de nos indicateurs en qui nous avions confiance ont brouillé les pistes, ajouta Lupin avec de la colère dans la voix.

- Nous avons découvert quelques uns des endroits où Voldemort accueillait ses troupes, grâce à certains Mangemorts qui se sont rendus. Nous avons d'ailleurs retrouvé le professeur Rogue. Il a été conduit d'urgence à Ste Mangouste.

- Le pauvre homme ! s'exclama Molly. J'espère qu'il s'en sortira, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour te protéger Harry.

Tout le monde hocha la tête. Ils avaient enfin la certitude de sa bonne foi, et à cet instant ils regrettaient de ne jamais lui avoir accordé l'amitié qu'ils auraient due.

- J'étais retenu là-bas. Je me rappelle que je l'entendais... crier. Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien pu faire pour l'aider.

- Harry, reprit Dumbledore. Je voudrais en savoir plus sur la façon dont tu t'es échappé, et ce que Drago Malefoy faisait avec toi.

- Comment ça il était avec toi ?

- Mais oui Ron ! Rappelle-toi, dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, lorsqu'on a vu arriver le Patronus de Harry, il a dit que Malefoy était en danger, c'est bien qu'il n'était plus avec les Mangemorts.

Ron se renfrogna d'avoir encore été repris par Hermione.

- Justement, c'est lui qui m'a aidé à m'échapper.

L'étonnement se lisait sur tous les visages.

- Il m'a sauvé le jour où Voldemort avait prévu de me tuer. En le faisant, il a été blessé. Je ne savais plus à qui faire confiance -Harry baissa la tête d'embarras- Voldemort avait dit qu'il y avait encore des taupes parmi nous, dit-il pour se justifier.

- Nous comprenons Harry, assura doucement Lupin.

- J'ai donc décidé de transplaner dans la grotte, et j'ai soigné Drago. Au matin, j'ai voulu venir au château pour vous trouver professeur, mais les Mangemorts sont arrivés, et voilà. C'est sans doute à cause de ça que son père a été tué.

Même Ron fut attristé pour lui. Il ne souhaiterait pas à son pire ennemi de perdre ses proches et encore moins d'en être responsable.

- D'ailleurs, est-ce que... est-ce que vous l'avez retrouvé ?

Harry essayait de cacher tout l'espoir qu'il mettait dans leur réponse, mais la déception dut se lire facilement lorsqu'Albus et Remus répondirent négativement.

- Nous avons retrouvé Narcissa par contre, mais elle n'a pas revu son fils, et après que nous lui ayons annoncé la mort de son mari, la pauvre femme était trop effondrée pour parler.

- Elle a semblée soulagée d'apprendre la mort de Voldemort, et elle ne portait pas la Marque des Ténèbres. J'ai donc empêché qu'elle soit conduite à Azkaban, dit Dumbledore.

Shakelbot arriva, accompagné d'Arthur Weasley.

- Dumbledore, si vous avez fini, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous.

- J'ai fini en effet. Je te remercie Harry. Tu peux te reposer maintenant, tout est fini...

Dumbledore se leva mais Harry le retint.

- Monsieur, j'aimerais comprendre quelque chose.

L'homme âgé fit un sourire d'encouragement à Harry.

- Lorsque j'étais retenu prisonnier au manoir, Voldemort a parlé des sorts de protections qu'il y avait, dont celui tiré de la salle d'entrainement, mais voilà, comment ai-je pu me retrouver à l'infirmerie après l'attaque de Crabbe ? Ça n'aurait pas dû marcher ?

- Et bien vois-tu, cette magie est très ancienne, et puissante, et même moi je n'en connais pas tous ses secrets, dit-il ses yeux bleus étincelant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Le sort de la salle n'est pas constant, du moins, je n'ai pas réussi à ce qu'il garde la même puissance que dans la salle d'entrainement. Le flux de magie qui entoure le château n'est pas toujours identique, donc plus le château utilise de la magie, pour animer le plafond magique ou les armure ou encore comptabiliser les points des maisons, moins le lien qui te protégeait était efficace. Je me suis pourtant efforcé pour que ça arrive que très rarement, mais il faut croire que Monsieur Crabbe avait choisi le bon moment.

- Donc... vous aviez tout prévu ? Je veux dire... vous saviez que les Aurors ne pourraient pas me tuer ?

- En effet Harry. Ce que je ne savais pas malheureusement, c'était que le jeune Monsieur Malefoy était devenu Mangemort.

Harry baissa les yeux. Il repensait à la façon dont il avait crier sur le vieux directeur lorsqu'il était aller le voir à Ste Mangouste et il se sentit fautif.

- Je voulais vous dire, je suis désolé, pour ce que j'ai dis quand...

- C'est oublié Harry.

Dumbledore se leva et fit une pression amicale sur l'épaule de Harry, et partit, accompagné de Remus, laissant Harry seul, en compagnie de Ron, Hermione et Molly.

Le silence régnait dans la cuisine, seulement dérangé par le tic tac de l'horloge. Harry avait l'air si abattu que même Ron n'osait le déranger avec les questions qu'il brûlait de poser. Ce fut Molly qui, une fois de plus, sauva Harry en lui conseillant de retourner se coucher.

Il se leva lentement, fit un signe de tête à ses amis et remonta dans la chambre de Ron.

oOo

Harry se réveilla le lendemain, après une très longue nuit agitée. Il n'avait cessé de revivre ses jours de captivité, et n'arrivait pas à se mettre dans la tête que tout était fini. Il avait tué Voldemort ! Ça lui semblait si irréel.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et le lit de Ron n'avait pas été défait. Sa mère avait dû l'obliger à dormir ailleurs pour qu'il ne le dérange pas.

Son crâne menaçait d'exploser. Il se traina hors du lit et se dirigea directement à la salle de bain. Une douche brûlante lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Lorsqu'il tourna la poignée, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Ginny. Elle le prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi, en silence, un long moment.

- Harry, je me suis tellement inquiétée. Je suis si heureuse de te revoir enfin sain et sauf.

Harry pensa amèrement qu'il était loin d'être sauf. Mais jamais il ne pourrait se confier à personne...

- Merci Ginny. Je peux utiliser la salle de bain ?

- Oui bien sûr ! Je vais aller te chercher des vêtements. Ceux de Ron seront trop grands, mais ça devrait aller le temps que quelqu'un te ramène tes affaires de Poudlard.

Harry la remercia d'un bref signe de tête et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Depuis la veille, il évitait au maximum d'être en contact avec ses amis, et il avait espéré qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil, ça lui aurait passé, mais apparemment pas.

oOo

- Harry mon chéri ! Viens vite t'assoir, je t'apporte à manger. J'ai fait un rôti avec des pommes de terre, je sais que tu aimes ça !

Molly était encore plus aux petits soins pour lui. Ça se comprenait, mais il était gêné de l'attention qu'on lui portait. Pendant les prochains jours, voire semaines, il croulerait sous les attentions de tout le monde et il craignait de ne pouvoir le supporter.

oOo

Dumbledore venait régulièrement au Terrier, tout comme des membres de l'Ordre. Ils venaient pour se tenir au courant, préparer des plans de batailles et repartir. Avoir vaincu Voldemort n'avait pas suffi à éradiquer les actes cruels envers les sorciers et les Moldus. Des Mangemorts persistaient dans leur folie et devenaient de plus en plus dangereux.

Harry s'arrangeait toujours pour tendre une oreille discrète lors de leur réunion. Demander davantage de nouvelles de Drago aurait vraiment fini par paraitre suspect. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de lui, ni mort, ni vif...

En dehors des alliés, les journalistes et les membres du ministère avaient également envahi la maison des Weasley, au grand dam de ceux-ci, mais surtout de Harry.

Il était littéralement harcelé. Chacun voulait avoir sa propre version des faits, bien qu'il racontât toujours la même histoire. Il avait refusé de recevoir de la visite les premiers jours qui avaient suivi la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais voyant qu'ils étaient toujours plus nombreux et excités, il avait fini par céder. Plus tôt il aurait raconté son histoire, plus tôt il serait tombé dans l'oubli, avait-il pensé.

- Vous ne pouvez pas négliger votre devoir Monsieur Potter ! Les gens réclament de voir leur sauveur. Je comprends très bien ce que...

- Désolé mais non, vous ne paraissez pas comprendre Monsieur le ministre ! Je ne suis pas une bête de foire qu'on exhibe. J'ai tué un homme, je ne vois pas ce qu'i fêter, même si c'était un monstre, répondit Harry avec aigreur.

Il avait jeté au feu toutes les invitations de gala, toutes les invitations à discourir sur son combat. Peut-être que s'il ne tremblait pas de manque au seul souvenir de Drago, tout se serait passé différemment. Il aurait peut-être même apprécié d'être considéré en héros, de raconter son histoire, même s'il n'avait jamais aimé être au devant de la scène. Mais tout était différent...

- Bien... Mais réfléchissez-y malgré tout Monsieur Potter. Il ne faudrait pas que les sorciers et sorcières pensent que vous n'avez rien à faire d'eux !

Le ministre se leva brusquement et sortit sans même adresser un au revoir à Harry.

Harry souffla de lassitude et s'empara d'une pile d'invitations que le ministre lui avait lui-même apportées. Il les ouvrit machinalement et les parcourut rapidement. Toutes ces futilités l'épuisaient. Il se leva et jeta les lettres dans le feu sans aucun égard.

oOo

Les jours passaient, et les journalistes avaient enfin décidé de laisser tomber. Les gros titres de certains journaux étaient peu flatteurs pour Harry, mais il s'en fichait. Ça lui faisait même du bien. Ça l'aidait à s'accrocher à sa vie, à ne pas sombrer dans les souvenirs. Un beau jour, il s'était même réveillé avec la résolution de trouver un remède à la potion ! C'était comme s'il sortait d'un très long rêve. Sa vie reprenait un sens grâce au but qu'il s'était fixé. Il ne pouvait plus continuer à se morfondre et à souffrir du manque d'une personne qu'il n'appréciait même pas ! Malheureusement pour lui, il n'éprouvait plus assez de haine envers Drago pour réussir à contrer les effets de la potion. Il s'était plongé dans les livres lors de son temps libre. Et il en avait beaucoup… Dumbledore avait insisté pour qu'il ne retourne pas à Poudlard pour le moment. Ron et Hermione avaient souhaité rester avec lui, mais il en avait été hors de question. Aussi, Harry passait le plus clair de ses journées à lire des ouvrages traitant de potions, mais rien dans les rares livres de la bibliothèque personnelle des Weasley ne traitait de près ou de loin à la magie noire...

Il perdait petit à petit l'illusion d'arriver à trouver un antidote un jour.

- Bonjour, Harry ! Molly !

Arthur venait de rentrer. Comme toujours, il souhaitait le bonjour à Harry avant d'embrasser sa femme, et de s'assoir, éreinté, sur la chaise la plus proche.

- Dure journée mon chéri ?

- En effet. Nous devions faire une perquisition de routine chez un sorcier soupçonné de cacher des objets de magie noire, mais nous avons eu la désagréable surprise de voir qu'il ne cachait pas que ça ! Il y avait un Mangemort, Rogers, si tu te souviens de lui, qui était caché dans la cave. Il nous a attaqué et Marks a été blessé. -Madame Weasley poussa un cri d'angoisse-. Mais rassure-toi ma chérie, nous l'avons maîtrisé rapidement.

Ensuite, nous avons accompagné Marks à Ste Mangouste, et j'ai d'ailleurs appris par la même occasion que Severus s'est réveillé...

Rogue ! Mais bien sûr ! Si quelqu'un pouvait en savoir plus sur la potion et ses effets, c'était forcément lui !

Harry pensa soudain avec horreur que son ancien professeur avait tout découvert avant d'être capturé ! Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, Dumbledore irait certainement le voir, et il lui dirait tout. Harry eut le sentiment qu'un piège invisible se refermait lentement sur lui. Il fallait qu'il voie son ancien professeur et qu'il le supplie de ne rien dire...

Mais Harry savait que c'était très certainement peine perdue. Son professeur l'avait toujours haï, il se ferait donc un plaisir de le faire souffrir...

- Monsieur Weasley, est-il possible que je me rende à Ste Mangouste.

- Heu... Oui, bien sûr, mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avec étonnement, puisqu'il était de notoriété publique que Harry et Severus ne s'étaient jamais entendus.

- Vous savez, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pu aider Rogue après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous, mentit Harry, bien qu'au fond de lui, il ressentait malgré tout des remords d'avoir toujours mal jugé son ancien professeur de potions.

- Bien, je remets ma veste et nous y allons si tu souhaites !

- Merci Monsieur Weasley, mais j'aimerais y aller seul. Je ne veux pas vous déranger et ...

- Mais tu ne le déranges pas Harry ! Arthur va t'accompagner ! Et puis, ce n'est pas sûr dehors !

Harry n'osa pas insister davantage de peur de paraitre suspect. Il sourit en remerciement de la générosité des Weasley et précéda Arthur à la cheminée. Il ignorait encore comment il pourrait voir Rogue seul à seul, mais il espérait vraiment trouver une solution.

Des flammes vertes s'élevèrent hautes dans l'âtre lorsqu'il y jeta la poudre de Cheminette. Il pénétra à l'intérieur et immédiatement, il commença à voyager à travers un nombre incalculable de cheminées. Il resserra fortement ses membres contre son corps et ferma les yeux pour éviter la nausée. Après quelques secondes, il atterrit assez violemment sur ses pieds, et il faillit perdre l'équilibre. Ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas utilisé ce moyen de transport. Il sortit à temps de la cheminée pour ne pas être percuté par Arthur qui semblait arriver calmement de nulle part.

- Je vais en profiter pour prendre des nouvelles de Marks, ça ne te dérange pas Harry ?

- Non, pas du tout Monsieur Weasley, ne put s'empêcher de sourire Harry. C'était une véritable aubaine !

- Je te rejoins tout à l'heure !

Arthur accosta un Médicomage qui passait par là pour connaitre la chambre de son collègue.

Harry se dirigea rapidement vers l'accueil et demanda le numéro de chambre de Severus Rogue.

- Désolée Monsieur... Potter ? Oh Monsieur Potter ! Si vous saviez ! Tout le monde vous est tellement reconnaissant ! C'est formidable ce que vous avez fait pour nous ! ...

Harry ne savait plus où se mettre. La réceptionniste parlait de plus en plus fort avec une voix aigüe parfaitement insupportable. Ses cris de joie commençaient à alerter les gens qui se trouvaient à proximité, et beaucoup fixaient maintenant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair si célèbre dans le monde sorcier. Les gens parlaient entre eux, et certains commençaient à avancer vers lui en tendant les mains pour le saluer.

Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ça ! Mais il oubliait par moment que seulement une dizaine de jours étaient passés depuis qu'il avait vaincu Lord Voldemort.

- Est-ce que je peux avoir ce numéro de chambre ! s'impatienta-t-il.

- Je... oui bien sûr, dit-elle en papillonnant des yeux. C'est la chambre 27, au fond du couloir. Mais je suis navrée Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Rogue ne peut pas encore recevoir de visite. Il s'est réveillé aujourd'hui seulement, et après un si long coma...

Harry se rappelait bien ce que ça faisait. Lui-même était resté dans le coma près de trois semaines, il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça...

- Et... il ne peut pas y avoir d'exception, demanda Harry, plein d'espoir.

- Non ! Désolé jeune homme !

Harry se retourna et vit que l'homme qui s'était adressé à lui devait avoir à peine cinq ans de plus que lui.

- Je suis le Médicomage chargé de sa santé. Il va déjà être assez fatigué de recevoir la visite de sa femme, alors...

- Pardon ? fit Harry en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Oui, elle a prétendu être Madame Rogue. L'homme prit une mine de conspirateur. Parce qu'il est marié, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je... je l'ignore, répondit bêtement Harry, en se rendant compte qu'il ne connaissait rien de la vie privée de Rogue. Peut-être... je ne le connais pas bien. Sans doute, même, reprit-il, si la femme s'est présentée comme étant la sienne.

Le jeune Médicomage sembla déçu, et Harry n'en comprit pas la raison.

- Et quand est-ce qu'il pourra avoir des visites alors ?

- Si vous ne faites pas partie de sa famille, alors vous pourrez revenir le voir dans une semaine.

Harry faillit dire qu'il était son fils, mais pour rien au monde il ne voulait dire cette phrase !

- Bien, je vous remercie, fit-il, déçu.

- Harry ! Tu es déjà revenu de ta visite ?

Harry expliqua à Arthur que Rogue ne pourrait pas recevoir de monde dans sa chambre avant une semaine, et ils rentrèrent donc au Terrier.

oOo

La semaine avait paru durer une éternité à Harry ! Il s'était efforcé de paraitre aussi normal que possible lorsque Ron, Ginny et Hermione venaient lui rendre visite dans la semaine, avec la permission de Dumbledore. Il avait participé aux matchs de Quidditch que Ginny et Ron avaient organisés, écouté Hermione parler des cours et des tonnes de devoirs qu'il aurait à faire s'il décidait de retourner à Poudlard, et supporté Ron qui s'extasiait de sa vie de couple avec Hermione, bien qu'il s'en plaignait aussi beaucoup, notamment parce que s'il ne faisait pas ses devoirs, il n'avait pas le droit à son bisou du soir !

Leur relation était connue seulement de Harry et Ginny. Ron et Hermione avaient tenu à la garder secrète tout le temps que les recherches pour retrouver Harry restaient infructueuses, mais le temps avait passé, et ils ignoraient maintenant comment l'annoncer.

Harry s'abstenait de tout conseil. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise pour parler des relations de couple, et encore moins de celle de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il lui arrivait encore d'être surpris de les voir s'embrasser ou de se dire des mots doux. Mais c'était normal, pensait-il. A l'époque où ils s'étaient déclarés leur flamme, il était dans le coma, et par la suite, il avait passé son temps à se détruire à cause de Drago...

C'était vendredi soir, Hermione, Ron et Ginny n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Ils avaient le droit de quitter Poudlard pour les week-ends et deux fois en semaine. Molly était à l'étage en train de faire le ménage, et Arthur n'était pas encore rentré ! Harry regrettait de faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la cheminée, en vérifiant que personne n'était là, et prononça bien distinctement le nom de l'hôpital.

Comme la fois précédente, il tourbillonna jusqu'à sentir un sol dur sous ses pieds. Il préféra ne pas penser à la réaction des Weasley quand il rentrerait ! Mais il n'avait vraiment pas le choix, il était peut-être même déjà trop tard. Sans s'attarder davantage, il fonça en direction de la chambre 27.

Il frappa doucement mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il décida d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer, quitte à réveiller Severus Rogue, et à en subir le courroux !

La chambre était faiblement éclairée par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les persiennes. Harry s'approcha du professeur qui paraissait dormir.

Ses traits étaient tirés. Il avait de lourds cernes et une grande cicatrice sur le menton. Il avait aussi l'air plus maigre que dans son souvenir. L'homme s'était réveillé et son regard froid et sombre pesait sur Harry.

- Professeur...

- Que me vaut l'honneur de la visite du Survivant ? fit-il d'une voix grinçante.

Même dans un état qui avait été critique, Rogue n'avait pu résister à l'envie de se montrer narquois avec lui ! Harry sentait qu'il perdait déjà son calme mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

- Professeur... Harry avait réfléchi des centaines de fois à ce qu'il allait dire, et rien ne lui avait paru judicieux ! Je suis heureux que vous alliez mieux et...

- Quel est l'objet de votre visite Potter ? assena-t-il sans préambule.

Bien que cette façon de faire le mette mal à l'aise, Harry devait bien s'avouer que ça l'aidait aussi énormément.

- Je sais ce que vous avez vu lors de notre dernière rencontre, dans mon esprit, dit-il avec difficultés.

- Mmmph !

Harry aurait préféré qu'il se garde de tous commentaires de ce genre, mais c'était trop demander au professeur de potions !

- En fait, c'était à cause d'un sortilège, d'une incantation plutôt...

- Oui, la potion "Amor aeterna" J'avais deviné seul ! Vous auriez dû venir en parler au directeur, mais non ! Vous...

- Professeur, le coupa vivement Harry, est-ce que... Voldemort m'a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun antidote mais j'avais espéré que vous...

Le visage de Rogue se radoucit imperceptiblement. Harry crut y déceler une forme de pitié. Il sut avant même que Rogue ne parle que tout espoir était perdu.

- Hélas non Potter. Des dizaines de sorciers ont essayé de trouver un antidote, mais en vain. Un homme du nom de Ernest Gramms avait, parait-il, approché du but, mais il a disparu soudainement en ne laissant aucune trace de ses travaux derrière lui. Désolé Potter, ajouta-t-il en voyant la mine défaite de Harry.

Même le fait que son ancien professeur paraisse sincère ne lui enlevait pas la sensation de froid glacial qui s'était installée dans son corps. Son dernier espoir, si mince était-il, venait de disparaitre totalement.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Narcissa Malefoy. Harry eut un cruel pincement au cœur en voyant cette femme à qui Drago ressemblait tant.

- Veuillez m'excuser, dit-elle en sortant discrètement de la pièce.

Harry n'avait déjà que trop tardé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rentrer chez les Weasley et à décider de reprendre sa vie au mieux malgré l'épée de Damoclès qui pesait au dessus, ou au contraire, de sombrer totalement.

- Professeur, je voulais vous demander... Je n'ai rien dit à personne et... il n'est plus utile maintenant d'en parler à quiconque, alors...

- Je ne dirai rien sur votre stupidité Potter, vous avez ma parole ! lança le professeur en s'efforçant de faire une grimace caustique.

- Merci, professeur, dit Harry qui n'avait pas osé regarder l'homme dans les yeux. Au revoir.

Harry s'apprêtait de sortir lorsque la voix de son ancien professeur s'était élevée :

- Potter ! Prenez une infusion de martyles broyées tous les soirs, et préparez de la potion wingteri. C'est avec des racines de jujugs, des feuilles de choux-grave, et de la sève de bandimon. Je ne vous l'apprends pas, n'est-ce pas... Ça permettra d'atténuer les effets. Ce n'est pas efficace à cent pour cent, mais c'est le mieux que je puisse vous conseiller.

Harry inclina la tête en remerciement. Il était infiniment reconnaissant à son professeur d'avoir fait le maximum pour lui, malgré la haine qu'il lui inspirait.

oOo

Narcissa attendait dans le couloir, droite et fière, comme il l'avait toujours vue. Il la dépassa sans la saluer mais il fallait qu'il sache, qu'il en ait le cœur net... Il fit demi-tour et s'arrêta devant elle.

- Madame Malefoy, la salua-t-il sobrement.

- Monsieur Potter, répondit-elle de même.

Ses yeux n'exprimaient aucune haine, mais aucune bienveillance non plus. Elle restait dans l'expectative jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole.

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles de Drago ?

Les grands yeux cristallins de Narcissa Malefoy lancèrent des éclairs avant de se remplir de larmes au souvenir de son fils, et de s'adoucir.

Elle mit quelques secondes avant de secouer négativement la tête.

Harry hocha la tête et partit, le cœur plus lourd que jamais.

oOo

- Harry ! Mon dieu !

- Harry est ici, il est revenu !

- Il est là ? Oh mon dieu Harry chéri !

Comme il s'y était attendu, ses amis étaient arrivés, ainsi que Arthur, et tout le monde avait remarqué son absence.

- Harry mais où étais-tu ? Nous nous sommes fait un sang d'encre !

- Désolé Molly, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. Je pensais être revenu plus rapidement.

- Mon dieu, Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Hermione lui agrippait les épaules et le secouait presque comme s'il était un prunier. Il avait beau essayer de ne pas sembler accablé, il ne pouvait pas, et naturellement, aucune des personnes présentes ne pouvaient comprendre son état moral.

- Rien, ça va bien, d'accord ? Je suis allé voir Rogue, mais vous savez comment il est ! Pour rien au monde il ne renoncerait à être blessant, donc je suis juste de mauvaise humeur.

- Ah ! Ce bon vieux Severus ! Ça ne m'étonne pas ! s'exclama Arthur joyeusement. Ça prouve qu'il va mieux. Allez les enfants, c'est fini, laissez Harry tranquille. Mais tu me promets de ne plus partir sans nous prévenir Harry ?

- Oui, Monsieur Weasley, encore désolé.

oOo

L'incident passé, Harry resta seul un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une main réconfortante vienne lui caresser l'épaule.

- Tu veux qu'on en parle Harry ?

- Merci Ginny, mais il n'y a rien à dire, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

- Allez viens, on n'a pas besoin de parler pour se réconforter.

Ginny avait attiré Harry dans ses bras et lui caressait la nuque. Il se laissa aller à cette chaleur humaine et éprouva pour Ginny une immense gratitude. C'était extraordinaire cette capacité qu'elle avait à le comprendre et le réconforter d'un geste.

Tout espoir n'était peut-être pas perdu finalement. S'il pouvait éprouver de la gratitude et de l'affection envers quelqu'un, ça valait peut-être le coup de se battre ?

* * *

**Et non, Harry n'a pas raconté la vérité, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçues^^ Si vous avez la moindre question, je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre ;)**


	37. Réveil brutal

******Une petite note vous attends en bas du chapitre :) Pensez à la lire (mais que à la fin lol)**

* * *

**37. Réveil brutal.**

* * *

- Harry ! Fais-moi plaisir veux-tu, et rase-moi cette barbe !

- Désolée Molly, mais Ginny a été claire, si je vous cède, ma lune de miel risque de mal se passer ! répondit-il en rigolant.

- En effet ! Tu ne trouves pas que cette barbe de trois jours lui donne un petit côté sauvage ? s'amusa Ginny qui criait de la pièce d'à côté pour se faire entendre.

- Mphph... Bon, mais au moins, remets correctement ta cravate !

Molly était surexcitée. Mais quoi de plus normal ? On ne fêtait pas le mariage de sa fille unique tous les jours ! Elle passait sans arrêt de la pièce où se trouvait Ginny à celle où se préparait Harry pour s'assurer que tout soit parfait.

Harry était un peu exaspéré par ce comportement qui devenait assez envahissant. Depuis qu'il était avec Ginny, donc près de trois ans, elle était bien plus maternelle avec lui. Et ça empirerait certainement une fois qu'il ferait officiellement partie de la famille...

- Maman, sort de cette pièce ! C'est moi le témoin, c'est à moi d'aider Harry !

Ron venait d'entrer dans la pièce pour voler au secours de Harry. Il savait que ce dernier n'osait pas rabrouer gentiment sa mère trop protectrice, ce que lui-même avait mis des années à oser faire.

- Alors mon vieux, t'es prêt ?

- Bien sûr ! Même si j'avoue avoir un peu le trac. J'aurais préféré qu'il n'y ait pas près de cinq cent personnes dehors !

- Ah ça ! Ce n'est pas très étonnant. Le mariage du Survivant, tu te rends compte, se moqua Ron, qui ne vit pas la lueur de tristesse passer dans les yeux de son meilleur ami.

Harry avait espéré que toute cette histoire de Survivant aurait disparu avec Voldemort, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas, malheureusement.

- Tu as des conseils de dernière minute à me donner, monsieur l'époux de Hermione Granger ? le taquina Harry.

- Et bien, non, désolé ! Moi j'ai la plus parfaite des épouses, donc tout se passe bien, mais toi, tu as ma sœur... Alors la seule chose que je puisse faire c'est te plaindre !

Ron éclata de rire au moment où un coussin, lancé par Harry, lui atterrit en pleine figure.

- Tu veux que je te rappelle votre dernière dispute peut-être ? Et après ose me dire que tout roule, se vengea Harry.

Ron bougonna vaguement qu'il avait retenu la leçon et que plus jamais il n'oublierait l'anniversaire de leur mariage, avant de se rapprocher de Harry et de le serrer dans ses bras.

- Je suis heureux que tu épouses ma sœur Harry. Elle ne pouvait pas rêver mieux.

Harry se contenta de lui faire des tapes dans le dos. Il était trop ému pour parler. Trop coupable également.

Il n'avait pas trouvé le courage, depuis trois ans, de parler de ce qu'il avait vraiment vécu avec Drago, et même si les potions l'aidaient à mieux vivre sans l'ancien Serpentard, qui n'avait jamais été retrouvé, il lui était impossible de l'oublier.

Il pensait pourtant avoir réussi à aimer Ginny. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui, elle avait toujours su le réconforter. Il se sentait comme redevable.

Il avait mis du temps à lui demander sa main, mais maintenant qu'il s'était lancé, il était sûr que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Sans cette satanée potion, elle aurait sans doute été la femme de sa vie. La seule chose qu'il regrettait était de lui mentir comme il le faisait depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, de ne jamais avoir réussi à lui avouer la vérité. Mais était-ce nécessaire ? Il ne pouvait rien y changer, donc à part la rendre malheureuse, ça ne servait à rien.

- Allez tout le monde ! Les futurs mariés sont prêts, alors en place, vite ! s'égosilla Molly qui parcourait toutes les pièces pour pousser dehors les derniers Weasley qui traînaient encore dans la maison.

- Dépêche-toi Harry !

- J'arrive tout de suite, répondit Harry à l'appel enjoué de Ginny.

Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé un tel manque au souvenir de Drago. Il ouvrit un tiroir secret et en tira une petite fiole violette qui contenait un liquide brunâtre. Il en avala une gorgée avant de grimacer. Il était persuadé que Severus Rogue, qui lui fournissait toujours les potions depuis toutes ces années, ne prenait aucun soin à en cacher l'amertume ! Il sourit au souvenir de ce professeur qu'il haïssait tant lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Même s'il n'avait jamais eu de nouveaux contacts avec lui, il avait radicalement changé d'avis sur lui. Et le fait que de lui-même, le professeur ait décidé de l'aider avec les potions le confortait dans ce qu'il pensait de lui. Il regrettait même que son ancien professeur n'ait pas répondu à l'invitation pour le mariage qu'il lui avait faite parvenir.

Le silence qui régnait maintenant dans la maison vide de tous ses occupants le fit sortir de sa rêverie. Il se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace, remis sa cravate en place, bien qu'elle n'en ait pas besoin, et descendit les escaliers.

Le soleil qui entrait par la porte d'entrée grande ouverte l'éblouit. Il se mit un instant dans l'ombre et regarda à l'extérieur. Des centaines de gens allaient s'exclamer sur son passage, et les flashes des appareils photos crépiteraient bruyamment. Travaillant pour le ministre de la Magie, en tant qu'Auror, il avait été contraint d'accepter que son mariage crée l'événement ! Il était désolé d'imposer ça aux Weasley, bien qu'ils lui aient affirmé que la seule chose qui leur importait était leur bonheur à lui et Ginny.

Son regard parcourut l'assemblée plus en avant, et il vit tous les Weasley sur les premiers bancs. Leur couleur de cheveux était vraiment très visible au soleil, se dit-il avait tendresse. Ils comptaient tellement pour lui. Tous, ils avaient été là pour lui, à un moment ou à un autre. Chacun l'avait aidé à sa manière à se sortir d'une chose qu'il était pourtant seul à connaitre, à comprendre. Même sans le mariage qui approchait à grand pas, il les considérait depuis de nombreuses années comme sa famille, la seule qu'il avait jamais eue, la seule qui l'avait jamais aimée et acceptée.

Son regard glissa ensuite jusqu'à Ginny, éblouissante dans sa robe d'une blancheur presque irréelle et sa longue chevelure flamboyante. Elle souriait et parlait avec Hermione, qui était sa demoiselle d'honneur. Cette dernière se tenait le dos, à cause des jumeaux qui poussaient dans son ventre. Ron la regardait avec amour. Il se sentait empli de joie pour eux. Depuis longtemps il n'éprouvait plus de jalousie à leur bonheur. Il avait appris à simuler le bonheur qui le fuyait, et à se contenter des petits plaisirs de la vie.

Oui, aujourd'hui, il était heureux au maximum de ce qu'il pouvait. Il avait la famille qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir, les meilleurs amis qui existent, et la plus merveilleuse future épouse qui puisse être.

Il devait y aller, et franchir l'ombre qui le séparait de tous les journalistes, et de sa future vie, mais quelque chose semblait le retenir. Une appréhension soudaine s'empara de lui. Et s'il faisait une erreur ?

Non ! Tous les mariés doutent le jour de leur mariage, lui avait dit Ron, après avoir vécu lui-même la même chose. Il regardait à nouveau du côté de Ginny, et ses craintes s'envolèrent presque totalement. Malgré ça, son regard se tourna à l'opposé, vers les collines verdoyantes qui entouraient le Terrier, comme s'il envisageait la fuite.

Un éclat attira son attention. Son cœur s'emballa si violemment dans sa poitrine qu'il fit un pas en arrière. Quelqu'un se tenait, droit, à l'entrée du Terrier. Les cheveux blonds presque blancs voletaient dans la brise d'été. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui, se répétait Harry. Mais la fine silhouette ne pouvait pas le tromper, et le fait qu'elle regarde dans sa direction non plus.

Malgré les potions calmantes, plus rien n'eut d'intérêt à ce moment là, ni sa famille de cœur, ni ses amis, ni même son mariage. Il devait aller le voir, il fallait qu'il aille le voir !

Il fit un pas en arrière et courut presque dans la pièce d'à côté, pour être sûr qu'il n'ait pas le temps de partir, et il respira mieux lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et l'enjamba. Il ne pouvait pas sortir par la porte sans être vu par tous les invités.

Plus ses pas le portaient vers celui qu'il avait bien reconnu comme étant Drago Malefoy, plus il sentait son cœur se serrer, et son souffle lui manquer.

Il se voyait hurler de haine, de douleur, d'avoir été abandonné. Il se voyait se jeter à ses pieds et le serrer contre lui. Il se voyait verser des flots de larmes, de peine, de joie, de doute. Mais aussi forts que les sentiments contradictoires faisaient rage en lui, il se rappela qu'il n'aimait pas cet être méprisable, et au prix d'un effort surhumain, il ne fit rien de ce qu'il se voyait faire. Il s'arrêta de lui à quelques petites dizaines de centimètres.

Il avait changé, il était plus beau que dans son souvenir. Ses traits avaient mûri, ses cheveux étaient plus longs. La maturité lui allait à merveille, pensa-t-il avec un pincement au cœur.

Personne ne parlait. Harry voulait lui poser mille questions, l'insulter, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ce fut Drago qui prit finalement la parole.

- J'ai appris pour le mariage. Félicitations, Potter.

Drago avait la voix posée. Il avait dit ça sans aucune trace d'ironie. Il sembla même à Harry que ses yeux exprimaient de la douleur.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu es revenu ? Pour me féliciter, lâcha Harry plus brusquement que ce qu'il avait voulu.

- Non, bien sûr... Mais j'en ai profité pour venir te faire un cadeau de mariage.

- Pardon ?

Harry s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça !

- Tiens.

Drago sortit de sa cape une fiole verte. Elle contenait une potion vaporeuse. Des bulles éclataient à la surface du liquide. Harry regarda Drago avec incompréhension. Il refusait de prendre ce présent si étrange.

- Tu devrais la boire rapidement. Les effets risquent de s'estomper.

- Tu me crois assez cinglé pour boire une potion dont j'ignore les effets, et qui vient de toi ? Tu es complètement malade si tu t'imagines que je vais le faire !

- Soit. Comme tu le sens Potter. Si tu veux continuer à subir les effets de la potion Amor aeterna, c'est toi qui vois...

- Voilà la vraie raison ! Je me disais bien aussi ! Tu viens t'amuser à me torturer, et quoi de mieux que le faire le jour de mon mariage ? Tu sais très bien, tout comme moi, qu'il n'existe aucun remède !

- Arrête de t'énerver et écoute-moi Potter ! Il n'en existait aucun, mais ça a changé. Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis parti ? Même si ça va paraître inconcevable à ta cervelle d'abruti, j'ai regretté, et je regrette toujours de t'avoir fait subir ça. -Drago leva l'index rapidement pour imposer le silence à Harry qui s'apprêtait à parler.- J'ai donc, le jour où mon père... est mort, décidé de partir afin de trouver un remède. Mon père avait un livre qui parlait de ce sort, et il disait qu'un certain Ernest Gramms avait trouvé la solution, mais qu'elle avait été perdue. Bien avant ce jour, j'avais déjà récolté pas mal d'indices, et il m'a fallu trois ans pour arriver à mes fins.

Harry fixait Drago. Il n'arrivait même plus à parler. Comment le croire alors qu'il était si mauvais, si perfide ?

- Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu dis vrai ?

- Rien, si ce n'est cette potion. Et vu l'heure, si tu ne te décides pas bientôt, les gens vont commencer à croire que tu as abandonné ta fiancée devant l'autel, ça serait tellement triste, dit-il avait mépris.

Harry se retourna, comme si des invités étaient déjà à sa recherche. Drago avait raison, il ne pouvait pas rester là plus longtemps. Presque à contre cœur, il tendit la main et se saisit de la fiole.

L'odeur qui s'en dégagea lorsqu'il l'ouvrit était étonnamment sucrée et fleurie. Des volutes de fumée mauve s'échappaient du goulot. Il regarda Drago droit dans les yeux et but d'un trait la potion.

Des fourmillements parcoururent tout son corps, et il crut que Drago l'avait bel et bien empoisonné, jusqu'à ce qu'ils cessent, et qu'il se sente plus léger. Il regarda Drago une fois de plus, mais il avait beau chercher, rien ne le poussait plus vers lui ! C'était comme s'il découvrait le monde avec de nouveaux yeux, comme s'il apprenait à vivre en ne désirant pas Drago !

C'était trop beau pour être vrai il ne pouvait pas y croire, pourtant, il le sentait au fond de lui. L'obsession avait totalement disparu !

Il lâcha la fiole à terre, abasourdi. Harry tendit un bras vers Drago, et lui caressa la joue, lentement, faisant jouer son pouce sur l'arrête de son menton, et il sourit, il rit même, de tout son cœur. Rien, il ne ressentait plus rien à part la sensation agréable d'une caresse.

La joie qu'il ressentit à ce moment là était presque trop vive, presque trop forte pour lui qui vivait dans la morosité depuis tant d'années. Pour un peu il se serait jeté au cou de Drago s'il ne s'était pas retenu.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire...

- On dit merci dans cette situation généralement, Potter.

Harry sourit de nouveau (comme s'il ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher, trop longtemps privé de se simple geste), et le remercia encore.

- Tu devrais partir retrouver ta femme maintenant, lâcha soudainement Drago, l'air absent.

- Je... oui, tu as raison. Et toi ? Tu...

- Je repars. Je vais sans doute rester un moment vers ma mère, mais après, je quitte de nouveau le pays.

Harry fut déçu. Il mit ça sur le compte de l'euphorie qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis.

- Bien...

Harry lui signifia à nouveau d'un signe de tête qu'il le remerciait, et partit vers la maison.

- Au fait Drago ! Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire, mais je suis désolé, pour ton père.

- Merci Potter.

Harry resta comme en suspens, puis il repartit.

Drago le regarda s'éloigner. Il aurait voulu lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, lui dire que malgré leur longue séparation, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui étaient encore plus forts. Il aurait voulu fermer les yeux et pousser un soupir de bien-être lorsqu'il lui avait caressé la joue, mais la joie intense qu'il avait perçue dans les yeux de Harry en voyant que la potion avait agi l'en avait empêché, autant qu'elle l'avait fait souffrir. Mais peut-être était-ce là tout ce qu'il méritait. Un juste retour des choses.

Lorsque Harry, arrivé à la fenêtre, se retourna, Drago avait disparu.

oOo

Harry parcourut l'allée qui le menait à Ginny. Il n'entendit pas les flashes des photographes, ni les reproches de tante Muriel sur son retard, ni les blagues des jumeaux sur son passage. Il avait le vertige. Il s'était tellement efforcé d'accepter sa vie telle qu'elle était, et qu'elle serait toujours que maintenant que tout avait changé, les perspectives d'avenir étaient totalement différentes.

Il arriva devant Ginny. Elle rayonnait. Son sourire illuminait sont visage. La joie sereine et confiante qui emplissait ses traits pinça le cœur de Harry.

La musique se tut.

Le sorcier chargé de la cérémonie entama son discours avec une voix monocorde.

Lorsque l'homme posa la célèbre question « Voulez-vous épouser cet homme », Ginny se fendit d'un large sourire et dit oui avec enthousiasme. Lorsque ce fut à Harry de se prononcer, sa voix était faible.

- Ginny. Il prit ses mains entre les siennes. Tu sais que je t'aime. Mais j'ai besoin de temps.

Le sourire qu'elle affichait retomba petit à petit, jusqu'à céder là place à une question muette : « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? ».

La même question, et des murmures outrés pour la plupart, se faisaient entendre parmi l'assistance.

Harry ne regarda que Ginny. Il s'efforça de ne pas regarder ses amis, comme Hermione qui se trouvait aux côtés de Ginny et qui paraissait inquiète de la tournure des évènements. Comment lui expliquer qu'il refusait de l'épouser dans ces conditions ? Que maintenant qu'il pouvait l'aimer totalement, il voulait reprendre leur relation et la mener au même stade, en étant vraiment sûr de l'authenticité de ses sentiments. Il avait l'impression que de dire "oui" serait une grosse erreur dans ces circonstances.

Des larmes commencèrent à remplir les yeux de Ginny, et finirent par glisser lentement sur ses joues. Elle le suppliait du regard de ne pas faire ça, mais il secoua négativement la tête, impossible de s'expliquer davantage.

- Désolé Gin', il m'est impossible de t'épouser maintenant. Mais crois-moi, c'est pour notre bien à tous les deux.

Il s'éloigna rapidement, sous les exclamations abasourdies et effarées des invités, puis se retourna une dernière fois avant de transplaner. La dernière vision qu'il eut fut celle de Ginny qui pleurait dans ses mains, assise à même le sol, sa robe volumineuse étalée autour d'elle, et un regard noir, celui de Ron...

* * *

**et voilà :) **

**Bref, vous avez été nombreux à vous douter que la femme mystérieuse de rogue était Narcissa. C'est en effet elle, mais ça n'a pas d'importance dans la fic... C'est à cause d'une requette^^ On m'a mise au défi de mettre notre bon vieux Severus avec quelqu'un, et c'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça que j'ai dû tuer mon lulu, enfin bref^^ Donc son histoire est en parallèle de celle-ci qui suit le chapitre 35, et se trouve dans un OS que je vous posterais en même temps que l'épilogue, parce qu'en plus de contenir la romance entre Severus et Narcissa, il y a également tout ce qui concerne Drago lorsqu'on ne le voit pas ici, donc on saura beaucoup de chose de ce qu'il a fait durant ces trois dernières années par exemple. Mais également d'autres choses un an après la fin de l'épilogue de cette fic. Donc, dans cette fiction-ci, il y aura à nouveau d'autres petits détails annodins concernant Rogue en priorité qui sont dû à l'OS, donc encore inexpliqué, alors ne vous posez pas trop de questions ;) Rassurez-vous, ils sont minims. C'est pas comme si d'un coup Harry avait un frère jumeau et qu'il était marié à Dobby sans explications^^**

**Bref, si vous vous poser quand même des questions sur certains événements à venir, n'hésitez pas à me les poser^^ Mais je le répète, ils sont peu nombreux et ne devraient pas vous gêner.**

**Merci d'avoir lu :)**


	38. Remise en question

**Coucou tout le monde :)**

**Merci pour vos review: ) J'ai répondu aux anonymes sur le forum :)**

* * *

**38. Remise en question.**

* * *

Harry était seul, assis sur son lit, la lettre que Hedwige venait de lui apporter entre les mains. Ginny avait gribouillé une missive courte mais explicite : " Je reste chez ma mère, je ne veux plus te voir."

Il regarda autour de lui les nombreuses photos qui couvraient les murs. Lui et Ginny, enlacés, heureux ; lui et ses deux meilleurs amis, riant d'une blague de Ron probablement. Il avait le sentiment d'un énorme gâchis. Mais il n'avait pas voulu ça. Il n'avait pas voulu briser le cœur de Ginny, au contraire. Il ne trouvait pas honnête de l'épouser malgré tout. Mais comment lui en expliquer la raison, à elle et à tous ses proches ?

Il se laissa tomber en arrière et ferma les yeux. Les draps avaient encore l'odeur de celle qu'il aurait dû épouser. Il repensa à tous leurs moments ensemble. A première vue, ils avaient l'air d'un couple heureux, très heureux même, et lui aussi avait fini par s'en convaincre. Mais sur tous ses souvenirs, sur tous les moments tendres avec elle, tous ceux où, réunis, il avait paru souriant et serein, planait l'ombre d'une personne. Cette même personne qu'il avait revue au bout de trois ans, cette personne qu'il s'était efforcé d'oublier avec l'aide de potions magiques. Mais c'était bien fini tout ça maintenant, il le sentait. Alors pourquoi toutes ses pensées se tournaient toujours vers Drago ? La force de l'habitude ? La potion qui ne se révélait pas tout à fait efficace ? Des sentiments qui auraient germé malgré lui ? De toutes ces options, il ne savait même pas laquelle il préférait.

Tout ça était trop récent, trop frais dans sa tête. Il devait attendre. Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne pourrait lui faire que du bien.

oOo

Le lendemain, au réveil, Harry avait presque oublié tout ce qui s'était passé la veille. Mais ça lui revint en mémoire comme une grande gifle lorsque ses yeux tombèrent de nouveaux sur les portraits de ses proches. Qu'avait-il fait ? Est-ce que tout ceci valait vraiment le coup ?

Il passa son dimanche à tourner dans son salon comme un lion en cage. Plus il tentait de tout remettre à plat dans son esprit, plus tout s'embrouillait. La relation qu'il entretenait avec Ginny avait toujours été ambigüe. Entre amitié et affection, et attirance physique. Mais où était la place de l'amour dans tout ça ?

Il n'était plus sûr de rien. Il aurait juré il y avait encore deux jours seulement qu'il l'aimait, mais que la puissance de ce sentiment était annihilé par la potion dont il était victime. Mais maintenant, il n'en était plus certain. Il devait la voir, la serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser. Peut-être que comme dans un rêve, il se rendrait compte par ce simple contact qu'il faisait fausse route, qu'il l'avait toujours aimée au delà de tout, et que jamais il ne pourrait se passer d'elle...

Sa décision était prise. Il se leva et alla passer des habits propres, avant de transplaner au Terrier.

Son cœur tambourinait fortement dans sa poitrine depuis qu'il avait pris la décision de venir. Il attendait, anxieux, que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. Il ne voulait pas entrer directement. Les Weasley devaient énormément lui en vouloir ; eux qui l'avaient accueilli comme s'il faisait déjà partie de leur famille... Il s'en voulut une fois de plus de les avoir déçus.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir sur une Madame Weasley qui ne s'était apparemment pas attendue à le voir. Son air surpris passa vite à la colère froide. Et même si elle ne dit rien, son regard exprimait bien des choses... Harry ne lui avait jamais vu un regard si noir ! Et jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir en être la cause.

- Bonjour, Molly. Puis-je voir Ginny s'il vous plait ?

- Ginny refuse de te voir, répondit-elle froidement.

Harry s'était attendu à de l'animosité, mais pas à ce point venant de celle qu'il considérait presque comme sa mère. Mais elle ne l'était pas. Elle était celle de la femme dont il avait brisé le cœur, et sa réaction était justifiée.

- Je sais que je vous ai déçu, tous, mais il faut que je m'explique avec elle ! Je suis désolé, Molly, et je...

- Ce n'est pas auprès de moi que tu dois t'excuser ! le coupa-t-elle sèchement. Et je te l'ai déjà dit, ma fille refuse de te voir, alors pars s'il te plait !

- Ça va m'man...

Harry qui avait commencé à partir se retourna. Ginny se tenait derrière sa mère, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et rouges. Elle devait pleurer depuis un moment... Harry s'en voulut une fois de plus. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'à cause de lui, le bonheur fuie même ses proches ?

Molly sembla assez mécontente de l'intervention de sa fille. Elle aurait sans doute préféré qu'elle arrive quelques secondes plus tard, une fois qu'il serait parti, pour toujours certainement. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra davantage.

Elle s'écarta et Harry entra, timidement. Ginny lui jeta un regard qui se voulait glacial, mais elle avait l'air d'avoir trop de peine pour y réussir convenablement. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre, et elle le précéda, la tête haute.

Lorsqu'ils traversèrent le salon, les jumeaux et Arthur, qui se demandaient qui ça pouvait être, se turent. Arthur salua Harry du bout des lèvres, l'air assez inamical malgré tout, et les jumeaux le toisèrent, l'air contrarié.

Ils se regardèrent et se levèrent au même moment, puis sortirent de la pièce en marmonnant quelque chose sur une "esquive à la Potter" ...

Harry n'avait pas pensé être à ce point en terrain ennemi !

Ils continuèrent d'avancer et de monter les escaliers, jusqu'à la chambre de Ginny. Heureusement pour Harry, il ne rencontra pas d'autres Weasley. Celui qui l'inquiétait le plus était Ron, d'ailleurs...

Ginny alla s'assoir sur le lit, la tête haute dans une attitude digne et regarda Harry, en attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

C'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était venu sur un coup de tête, sans même prendre la peine de regrouper ses pensées, et ce qu'il lui dirait.

Un flou planait dans son esprit. A la base, il pensait venir et tout arranger, refusant de voir la vérité en face. Et maintenant qu'il était devant ses grands yeux humides, il ne trouvait pas ses mots.

- Ginny... Je suis désolé, sincèrement.

Il s'avança jusqu'elle et se glissa à ses côtés. Il tendit sa main vers les siennes, qui étaient jointes sur ses genoux, mais elle esquiva son geste et se tourna sur le côté, de façon à ne lui laisser voir que son dos.

Harry sentait que ça n'allait pas être simple...

- Ecoute Gin', je ne sais pas quoi dire. Juste que je t'aime beaucoup, et ...

- Ah oui ? Tu m'aimes beaucoup au point de me demander en mariage pour me larguer le jour même ? Tu m'aimes beaucoup au point de finalement refuser de faire ta vie avec moi ? Ou alors tu m'aimes beaucoup, c'est une façon de dire "je t'aime bien, mais sans plus" ?

Ginny le foudroyait maintenant du regard.

- Non, je...

Que dire ? Oui, il l'aimait, il l'avait toujours aimée, mais pas comme elle le voulait. Plus il y pensait, et plus il se rendait compte qu'il avait cédé à la facilité, voire à la lâcheté. Elle l'aimait assez pour ne pas se rendre compte que de son côté, il ne l'aimait pas totalement, et il en avait profité. Pas consciemment, certes, mais maintenant qu'il voyait la vérité en face, il ne pouvait plus lui mentir, ni se mentir à lui-même.

- Tu l'aimes toujours alors ? J'ai toujours cru que tu l'avais oubliée... J'ai voulu le croire surtout.

La voix de Ginny venait de se briser. Jamais Harry ne l'avait entendu parler ainsi.

- De qui veux-tu parler ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tu m'as avoué toi-même être amoureux d'une fille, à Poudlard, lors de ta dernière année, ne me fais pas croire que tu l'as oubliée ! Je savais toutes ses années que son souvenir planait sur moi, sur nous ! Mais je n'ai rien dit, je pensais que ça te passerait ! Que de toute façon, tu ne l'avais plus jamais revue, pour je ne sais qu'elle raison.

Quand après avoir vaincu Voldemort, tu t'es rapproché de moi, en gardant constamment ton air triste, j'ai pensé qu'elle t'avait quitté, et que je finirais bien par te la faire oublier, mais ce n'est pas le cas n'est-ce pas ? cracha-t-elle avec mépris.

Si elle savait qu'elle était plus proche de la vérité que quiconque ! L'envie le tirailla soudain de tout lui dire. De lui raconter toute la vérité depuis le début, de lui parler de Drago, et non d'une mystérieuse fille qui aurait fait chavirer son cœur, mais il n'arriva pas à s'y résoudre... A quoi bon lui enlever ces idées de la tête pour les remplacer par une vérité plus sombre, plus cruelle encore ?

Machinalement, il tendit sa main pour lui caresser les cheveux, mais elle la repoussa d'un geste violent.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Est-ce que tu veux faire ta vie avec moi ?

Ginny lui faisait face, furieuse et déterminée à obtenir une réponse claire et précise.

Il lui encercla le visage de ses mains, et Ginny consentit à se laisser faire. Son regard larmoyant le bouleversa. Il approcha sa tête et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Tout en Harry criait qu'il devait répondre oui, pour lui enlever cette peine qui brûlait dans ses yeux, pour qu'il fasse de nouveau partie de cette famille qu'il adorait, mais son cœur s'y refusait. Une fois de plus, ce n'était pas Ginny qu'il voyait dans son esprit, mais Drago... Ce n'était pas ses lèvres à elle, mais celle du blond, qu'il sentait sous les siennes.

Il se recula, puis se leva.

- Je suis désolé Gin'...

La jeune femme se leva furieuse et le poussa, le frappa, pour l'expulser de sa chambre. Elle hurlait qu'elle le détestait, que jamais plus elle ne voulait le revoir, entre deux crises de larmes, qu'il lui avait brisé le cœur.

Harry sortit et referma la porte sur elle, sur son passé au sein de cette famille, sur un avenir qui n'aurait été que mensonge, mais qui aurait été tranquille. Il était profondément touché par la détresse de Ginny, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. La seule chose qui lui aurait rendu le sourire, il ne pouvait pas lui offrir.

Dans les escaliers qu'il redescendit à pas lents, il fut percuté par quelque chose, ou quelqu'un plutôt.

Ron venait de le bousculer contre le mur, la baguette tendue vers lui.

- J'avais confiance en toi ! Comment as-tu pu être aussi salaud ? Tu me dégoûtes !

- Ron, s'il te plait, je suis navré, tu n'imagines pas à quel point, mais je t'en prie, calme-toi. Je comprends ce que tu dois ressentir, mais...

- Mais rien du tout ! Fous le camp !

Il accompagna son hurlement d'un magistral coup de poing qui atteignit Harry en pleine figure.

Harry comprenait sa douleur, mais trop, c'était trop ! Lui aussi avait un trop plein d'émotions à évacuer, et jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pu s'en prendre qu'à lui même, mais Ron lui donnait une excellente raison de se défouler…

Plié en deux à cause de choc, il fonça sur Ron, en prenant appui sur le mur contre lequel il était tombé. Les deux garçons en perdirent l'équilibre, et ils dégringolèrent les escaliers, faisant un bruit phénoménal qui attira toute la famille !

Sonnés, les garçons restèrent quelques secondes étendus sur le sol, au pied des escaliers mais lorsque leur regard se croisa, la colère reprit le dessus et ils se relevèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair pour se jeter de nouveau l'un sur l'autre.

Les coups pleuvaient, plus forts et plus rapides de seconde en seconde. Une haine comme ils n'en avaient jamais ressentie l'un pour l'autre leur donnait la force de continuer à se frapper, malgré les injonctions catastrophées de Molly et de Hermione, et les sort censés les séparer d'Arthur et des jumeaux.

Au bout d'un moment, leur force les abandonnant peu à peu, Arthur parvint à les séparer.

Les deux garçons, essoufflés se regardaient avec rage, comme si quelque chose était définitivement brisé entre eux.

Harry finit par détourner ses yeux de ceux de Ron, et il regarda autour de lui. Arthur, les jumeaux, Molly, et même Hermione, le regardaient comme s'ils ne le reconnaissaient pas, comme s'ils s'étaient trompés sur lui depuis toutes ces années, comme si finalement, il était mieux pour tout le monde qu'il ne fasse pas partie de leur famille. Tous ces regards firent mal à Harry. Il se dégagea assez brusquement de la poigne d'Arthur et sortit, sans un mot.

Il traversa le jardin d'un pas rageur, shootant dans les gnomes qui avaient le malheur de traverser devant lui, tout en essuyant sommairement le sang qui s'échappait des coupures à l'arcade et à la lèvre, trop préoccupé pour s'en soucier sérieusement. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à transplaner, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'excuser une fois de plus, ni même de s'expliquer sur quoi que ce soit. De mauvaise grâce, il se retourna et attendit Hermione, qui clopinait vers lui aussi vite que lui permettait son ventre gonflé.

- Harry ! Je suis désolée pour ce qui vient de se passer. Tu aurais peut-être dû attendre un peu avant de revenir. Je veux dire...

Hermione, malgré l'essoufflement, se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, signe qu'elle était gênée.

- Mais attendre quoi, Hermione ? cria Harry qui perdait son calme. De toute façon, que je m'explique ou non, leur avis était déjà tranché, avant que moi-même je ne sache ce que je voulais vraiment !

- Il faut les comprendre, nous avons tous été tellement surpris ! Je veux dire, nous étions persuadés que tu l'aimais et ...

- Oui, je le croyais aussi Hermione, mais maintenant, c'est tellement compliqué...

- Mais qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer entre la préparation du mariage, et la cérémonie ? Qu'est-ce qui fait que j'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau le Harry torturé que tu étais il y a quelques années ? Parle-nous, dis-nous ce qui ne va pas !

Mais Harry garda le silence, un silence obstiné qui découragea Hermione.

- Il faudrait mieux que tu ne reviennes pas, pendant un moment je veux dire, ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

- Ça servirait à quoi maintenant... murmura-t-il pour lui-même. J'imagine que plus rien ne sera pareil dorénavant, grimaça-t-il.

Hermione baissa les yeux. Il eut sa réponse. Sa place était auprès de Ron, et si elle devait choisir entre les deux, même si ça lui déchirait le cœur, son choix était tout fait.

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, Harry l'embrassa sur le front, avant de laisser glisser son regard vers le ventre arrondi de son amie. Il passa délicatement la main dessus, puis soupira.

- J'imagine qu'aucun ne portera mon nom. J'aurais bien voulu les connaitre tu sais. J'espère seulement pour toi qu'ils ne seront pas aussi turbulents que les jumeaux, dit-il avec un sourire triste.

- Mais ... !

Les yeux d'Hermione s'étaient remplis de larmes, mais Harry l'avait fait taire. Il avait fait son choix. Aujourd'hui, il venait de perdre ses meilleurs amis, et sa famille de cœur. Tout ce qui avait compté pour lui durant toute sa vie. Il se retrouvait seul maintenant.

Avec un pincement au cœur, il transplana.

oOo

Il arriva au milieu de son salon. Il avait une angoissante sensation d'oppression ! Tout le faisait suffoquer. Ces murs, petits, qui avait renfermé son couple. Ses photos, par dizaines, qui avaient été sa vie. Ses meubles, qui lui rappelaient qui avait partagé cet appartement. Il gémit de rage ! Sa tête tournait, il avait des haut-le-cœur, et ses veines bouillonnaient d'une aigreur qu'il ne voulait plus contenir. Il commença par l'étagère au dessus de la cheminée. D'un geste brusque, il balança son bras, emportant avec lui toutes les photos qui se brisèrent sur le sol. En quelques secondes, les visages qui n'étaient plus du tout souriants s'évaporèrent. Il renversa les tables, les chaises, mais ça ne lui suffisait pas. Avec des sorts puissants, il réduisit le tout en miette. Pendant une heure il s'était acharné sur tout ce qui pouvait être brisé, tout ce qui lui rappelait sa vie d'avant, et il se retrouvait las, au milieu d'un tas de débris. Tout ce qu'avait été sa vie venait de cesser d'exister.

Il s'affala sur son lit, ce qui fit s'envoler des dizaines de plumes sorties des édredons éventrés. Il se mit à en rire, avant de se mettre à en pleurer.

oOo

Il se réveilla le lendemain après avoir rêvé de Drago. Il lui était souvent arrivé de faire des rêves plus ou moins érotiques, mais il s'était toujours efforcé de les rejeter avec hargne. Mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus sous l'effet de la potion, il voulait en savoir plus, les étudier sincèrement. Il avait rêvé de Drago. Il lui donnait des baisers langoureux, et se blottissait dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas éprouvé un tel bien être depuis longtemps.

Le blond ne quittait presque jamais ses pensées. Il avait longuement réfléchi, et il en venait à la conclusion qu'il éprouvait réellement des sentiments pour lui. Peut-être même, s'était-il dit, qu'il en éprouvait avant que tout ça n'arrive. Il avait repensé avec soin à toutes ces années où lui et Drago se cherchaient sans cesse, toujours à se tourner autour pour se battre ou simplement s'insulter. Tous ces moments où il se demandait où il était, et ce qu'il penserait de telle ou telle chose. Il voulait toujours le rendre jaloux, ou l'énerver, et c'était réciproque, mais au fond, est-ce qu'il ne recherchait pas tout simplement son contact ?

Harry n'en était pas sûr, et ça le minait. Maintenant qu'il était libéré de cette satanée potion, voilà que ses sentiments lui jouaient des tours. Il la regretta presque même, parce qu'avec la potion, il était certain de ses sentiments, et il savait qu'il devait lutter contre...

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé :)**

**Une petite review ça serait super sympa, parce que j'aimerais bien dépasser les 300 ^^ (me demandez pas pourquoi lol), et donc, vu qu'il reste très peu de chapitres, c'est assez mal barré^^ Et j'offre un cadeau à la personne ayant laissé la 300ème review^^ (un après épilogue que toutes celles qui l'ont lu m'ont demandé ;) )**


	39. Trop tard

**Bonjour à tous :)**

**Déjà, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos review, on approche du but^^ (mais si vous voulez dépasser les 300, j'y vois pas d'inconvénients XD)**

**J'espère que vous allez aimé ce chapitre parce que non seulement, il est long (18 pages et plus de 7000 mots), mais surtout, il y a pas mal d'explications... **

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**39. Trop tard...**

* * *

Il avait passé son lundi à ruminer dans son appartement. A cet instant, il aurait dû être à Hawaii pour son voyage de noce, à siroter des cocktails sur la plage, à bronzer, et à dorloter sa femme, mais au lieu de ça, il se lamentait dans son appartement saccagé par ses soins.

Il aurait dû reprendre le travail à la fin de la semaine, mais il ne supportait plus de rester inactif, à broyer du noir. Autant retourner au travail pour se changer les idées. Il s'était alors levé de bonne heure, ce mardi matin, pour arriver le plus discrètement possible. La Gazette, qui lui parvenait quotidiennement, faisait grand cas de sa "fuite", et le reste de la presse sorcière faisait sans doute, elle aussi, leur choux-gras de son histoire désastreuse.

Il se fraya un passage vers la salle de bain (seule pièce épargnée par sa colère de l'avant-veille) et se prépara. Une douleur le fit grimacer lorsqu'il se nettoya le visage. Les plaies n'étaient pas encore guéries. Sa lèvre était violette sur le pourtour de la coupure, et son arcade avait un peu gonflé. Refusant que ses collègues s'imaginent qu'il avait était battu par Ginny, il les camoufla grâce à un sort.

Il ne s'attarda pas davantage dans son appartement ravagé et il tranplana directement devant le ministère de la Magie.

Bien qu'il soit venu une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt qu'habituellement, il croisa bon nombre de sorciers. Aux regards tantôt curieux, tantôt compatissants, il devina que l'échec de la cérémonie de mariage avait dû faire les gros titres des journaux...

- Ah ! Monsieur Potter, je suis tellement navrée... Vous savez, si vous avez besoin de pa...

- Merci Candice, la coupa Harry. J'ai du courrier ?

La réceptionniste vérifia rapidement, mais elle savait déjà qu'il n'avait rien, il ne devait rentrer que dans une semaine.

Elle lui fit un signe de tête négatif, tellement désolée pour lui, qu'il eut presque envie de la gifler.

Après l'avoir seulement saluée d'un bref signe de tête, il se dirigea vers son bureau. Il avait hâte de s'y enfermer. Les regards de plus en plus pesants lui mettaient les nerfs à rude épreuve. " Et dire qu'il venait tout juste d'arriver..."

- Potter !

- Ratz...

Harry serra les mâchoires. S'il n'avait pas envie de voir quelqu'un, c'était bien son collègue ! Lizard Ratz était aussi lèche-botte que Percy Weasley, mais bien plus sournois. Harry pourrait jurer sur sa tête que s'il avait fait sa scolarité à Poudlard, au lieu de Dumstrang, il aurait été sans problème à Serpentard !

Ses yeux ambrés étaient aussi envoûtants qu'effrayants de roublardise, et ses cheveux noir ébène lui donnait un air sauvage. Plus grand que Harry, et de carrure bien plus musclée, il en profitait régulièrement pour le toiser d'un air supérieur.

- Que fais-tu là ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de profiter de ton mariage ?

- Ça ne te regarde...

- Ah mais oui, je suis sot, j'ai oublié que tu l'avais quitté un peu précipitamment... dit-il avec un sourire carnassier. Mais bon, ce qu'on raconte dans la Gazette n'est pas forcément vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry serra la mâchoire et ses poings, qui semblaient avoir leur volonté propre, qui était celle de lui casser la figure. Mais attirer davantage l'attention en envoyant un collègue à l'hôpital n'était pas forcément judicieux...

Il entra dans son bureau, et se hâta de refermer la porte, qui s'ouvrit presque aussi tôt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ratz ?

Regarde sur ton bureau Potter. Ce n'est pas par plaisir que je suis ici, crois-moi...

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et scruta son bureau. Un post-it rose y était collé.

_" Potter, _

_Nous avons appris que Monsieur Drago Malefoy a été vu à Londres récemment. Il résiderait apparemment au manoir Malefoy pour le moment._

_Allez le chercher pour interrogatoire. Ratz vous accompagnera._

_P.R"_

Une foule d'émotions déferlèrent en lui. Il allait revoir Drago, mais celui-ci serait interrogé sur son rôle dans sa capture de l'époque, et dans sa fuite, et il n'aurait certainement pas la même version que celle que Harry avait donnée !

- Comment est-ce qu'il a...

- Le chef lit les journaux Potter ! Il se doutait bien que tu ne tarderais pas à venir travailler, répondit Ratz avant que Harry n'ait fini de poser la question.

- Allons-y ! J'ai véritablement hâte de voir ce Malefoy dont on a tellement parlé !

- Et pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Harry.

- Et bien, parce qu'il est presque légendaire ! Il a capturé le célèbre Harry Potter, dit-il avec un ton véritablement ironique, et il a finalement retourné sa veste, fit-il, donnant l'impression à Harry qu'il était déçu de ce fait.

L'Auror était en constante compétition avec Harry, comme s'il avait été jaloux de sa renommée, ou mieux, comme s'il jugeait que Harry ne la méritait pas, et qu'il valait mieux que lui.

- Légendaire, railla Harry pour le faire redescendre de son petit nuage. Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression que c'était une légende vivante ! Et tu t'en rendras compte toi-même. C'est un prétentieux arrogant, et imbus de lui-même. Remarque, je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu sembles si impatient. Tu dois avoir hâte de rencontrer ton altère égo !

Si Harry était fier de sa tirade, qui avait eu l'air de faire se taire l'Auror, il se garda bien de lui dire que tout comme lui, Drago le détestait.

Résigné, il fit signe à Ratz de le suivre, et ils se rendirent devant le manoir Malefoy.

Les immenses grilles en fer forgé s'ouvrirent lentement, dans un grincement sinistre. Un majestueux "M", entouré des armoiries de la famille Malefoy trônait de chaque côté de la grille.

Les deux Aurors s'avancèrent, et les gravillons qui recouvraient le long chemin menant au manoir crissaient sous leurs pieds.

Sur la droite, un mouvement attira l'attention des deux hommes. C'était de magnifiques paons blancs, d'une grâce et d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Souvent, lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard, il avait entendu Drago se vanter des acquisitions hors de prix de son père, et des paons tout particulièrement, mais jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'ils étaient si beaux.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement devant la porte d'entrée. Harry espérait que Drago ne soit pas là, il devait absolument le prévenir et lui dire ce qu'il avait raconté car il doutait qu'il pourrait le faire, même discrètement, avec la présence de l'Auror à ses côtés.

Ratz se tint, droit et fier, puis frappa énergiquement à la porte. Harry, lui, resta en retrait. Il n'avait pas envie de voir Drago, alors qu'il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il se passait en lui...

La porte s'ouvrit au bout de quelques secondes, et un elfe de maison apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

- Vous désirez ? demanda la créature, suspicieuse.

- Je souhaiterais, enfin... nous souhaiterions voir Drago Malefoy, dit l'Auror à voix haute et claire.

Les oreilles de l'elfe s'aplatirent sur sa tête chauve, puis après un regard en arrière, il les pria de ne pas bouger.

Il fallut quelques dizaines de secondes supplémentaires pour que la porte s'ouvre de nouveau.

- C'est pour quoi ? demande le jeune Maître.

- Ça suffit ! Dis à ton maître que des Aurors sont là pour l'interroger au sujet de son implication dans l'affaire Potter/ Voldemort !

L'elfe sursauta violemment et leur claqua la porte au nez, alors que Ratz sortit vivement sa baguette.

- S'il essaye de s'échapper, il va voir ! On va bien s'amuser !

Harry regarda la réaction complètement démesurée de l'Auror, et il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi surexcité.

Perdant patience, Ratz frappa de grands coups à la porte d'entrée massive, et Harry eut même l'impression qu'il avait dans l'idée de la défoncer, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit, et l'Auror se calma instantanément.

Il était comme sans voix, et restait bouche bée devant le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui, un regard plein de mépris figé sur l'Auror.

L'Auror finit par retrouver une attitude normale, et afficha même un air désinvolte, puis d'une voix suave, comme jamais Harry n'en avait entendue, il lui demanda s'il était bien Drago Malefoy.

Drago était surpris par cet homme étrange. Il le regardait comme s'il était une pâtisserie extrêmement appétissante, et il en fut mal à l'aise. Pour qui se prenait-il, pour tambouriner à la porte comme il l'avait fait, avant de lui faire les yeux doux ?

- Et vous êtes ?

- Lizard Ratz, dit-il en lui tendant la main, que Drago négligea avec dédain.

- Il me semble que vous êtes là pour m'interroger ? enchaina Drago, ne cachant pas son animosité envers l'Auror trop entreprenant à son goût.

Ce dernier avait rabaissé sa main lentement, en cachant, ou en essayant du moins, de cacher que sa fierté en avait pris un coup.

- En effet.

- Et pourquoi ne pas demander au principal intéressé ?

- Mais parce que nous avons besoin de toutes les versions ! Une affaire si intéressante, enfin, si grave, vous comprenez je suis sûr...

- Vous remettez donc en doute la parole du Survivant, dit Drago d'un ton moins mesuré que ce qu'il avait souhaité.

- Non, bien sûr... grinça l'homme. Mais c'est la procédure, et la "_popularité_" des personnes impliquées n'importe pas. Je vous demande donc de nous accompagner au ministère. Ça ne durera pas longtemps, je vous le promets, fit-il avec un sourire aguicheur.

- Nous ? reprit Drago qui ignora volontairement les sous-entendus de l'homme.

Il détourna son regard de celui de l'Auror, qui se l'était accaparé, et vit, non sans une certaine surprise que Harry se trouvait derrière l'Auror. Il se racla la gorge, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- Bien, je vous suis alors, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Durant le trajet, Harry sembla aussi embarrassé que Drago. Seul Ratz n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de l'ambiance pesante qui régnait puisqu'il continuait à détailler Drago des pieds à la tête, d'un air appréciateur, et de lui poser mille et une questions banales, de sa voix chaude, auxquelles, au plus grand bonheur de Harry, Drago répondait sans aucun enthousiasme.

Ils arrivèrent au ministère, puis Ratz ouvrit la porte d'une petite salle, où seules une chaise et une table se trouvaient.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Ratz commençait sérieusement à exaspérer Harry ! Il avait envie de le remettre à sa place et de lui dire d'arrêter tout de suite ses minauderies, mais il était trop stupéfait de se rendre compte qu'il ressentait une pointe de jalousie pour oser aborder le sujet.

- Alors, racontez-moi comment vous avez réussi à attirer ledit Harry Potter dans ce piège ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Voilà que Ratz faisait comme s'il n'était pas là, et comme s'il ne le connaissait pas ! C'était ridicule ! Mais son attention était surtout portée sur Drago. Il essayait de faire passer dans son regard qu'il n'avait pas dit la vérité, mais ça ne donnerait certainement pas à Drago sa version des faits ! Il se contentait de secouer négativement la tête, l'air catastrophé.

Drago s'était bien douté que Harry ne dirait pas la vérité, et son air atterré en était la preuve.

Il le regarda encore un instant, puis reporta son attention sur l'Auror.

- J'avoue que je n'ai plus trop de souvenirs de cette époque, ça commence à remonter loin dans le temps...

- Quand même ! Vous ne pouvez pas avoir oublié ! Surtout vu ce que vous avez fait avec votre corps !

Drago haussa imperceptiblement les sourcils et regarda Harry, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

- Ce que j'ai fait avec mon corps ? Hum... oui, c'était si...

Drago chercha son mot, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard, mais Harry, à bout de patience le coupa :

- Je l'ai déjà raconté mille fois ! Malefoy a usé du Polynectar pour se transformer en Ron Weasley et m'attirer à l'extérieur, voilà !

Drago sembla s'étouffer un instant, de rire ou d'indignation, Harry ne le sut pas, mais il reprit vite contenance hors du regard de Ratz, qui fusillait Harry du sien.

- Oui voilà, j'ai transformé mon corps, c'est bien ça...

- Oui, c'était risqué, répondit Ratz en se retournant vers lui, de nouveau doux comme un agneau.

- Oui, en effet. J'admets surtout que ce n'était vraiment pas malin de prendre l'apparence de la belette, c'est le pire souvenir de ma vie ! s'amusa Drago en coulant un regard mutin vers Harry. Le goût de la potion était vraiment affreux, soit dit en passant, grimaça-t-il exagérément. Mais bon, ce n'est pas de ma faute si Potter ne sait pas choisir ses amis...

Ratz ricana peut discrètement.

La porte s'ouvrit, et un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, la mine sombre, entra dans la pièce. Ratz, le ministre veut te voir, tout de suite !

Ratz perdit un peu de sa superbe et fulmina d'être ainsi traité devant quelqu'un qu'il voulait apparemment impressionner.

- Bien, bougonna-t-il, avant de se retourner vers Drago. Je fais vite, j'espère avoir la chance d'assister à la fin de l'interrogatoire.

- J'en serais enchanté, minauda Drago, en se moquant ouvertement de l'Auror, qui ne s'en rendit pas compte, au vu du sourire éblouissant qui illuminait ses traits.

Harry n'était pas mécontent que son collègue ait été appelé ailleurs ! Il espérait maintenant qu'il serait retenu très longtemps.

- Alors, dit fortement l'autre Auror, qui avait récupéré les notes prises jusqu'à maintenant, et les étudiait. Comment et pourquoi avez-vous aider Harry Potter à s'échapper ?

- Hum... laissez-moi réfléchir... J'ai pris du Polynectar, et je me suis transformé en Granger cette fois-ci, et j'ai entrepris de faire étalage de ma science afin d'endormir tous les gardes qui trainaient dans le manoir, se moqua Drago, et...

- Vous trouvez ça drôle ? Plus d'un Mangemort tel que vous ont fini par avoir le baiser du Détraqueur depuis la chute de votre Maître ! Estimez-vous heureux que...

Drago se rembrunit et crispa les mâchoires avant de jeter un regard noir à l'Auror.

- En même temps, intervint Harry, Drago est celui qui m'a fait sortir de là ! Il m'a sauvé la vie, et il ne peut être inquiété par un séjour à Azkaban, répondit-il à l'Auror, avec un regard torve.

Drago fixa Harry, les yeux plein d'émotion. Il fut heureux que ce dernier prenne ainsi sa défense. Il savait que ça ne voulait rien dire, si ce n'était que Harry ne le haïssait peut être pas, ou plus...

- Vous devez signer des papiers, reprit brusquement l'Auror. Potter, où sont-ils ?

- Ils doivent être dans le bureau de Ratz...

Harry s'apprêtait à aller les chercher, mais l'Auror était déjà sorti de la pièce, énergiquement.

Le silence tomba soudainement. Harry regardait Drago à la dérobé, mais ce n'était pas évident d'avoir l'air discret puisque Drago ne le quittait pas des yeux.

- J'ai appris tu l'as finalement abandonnée devant l'autel...

Harry lui lança un regard noir, mais voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de moquerie dans le ton de Drago, il ne resta pas sur la défensive.

- En même temps, vu le battage médiatique que ça a fait, difficile de passer à côté, dit Harry d'une voix grinçante.

- Je ne pourrais pas dire que j'en suis désolé pour toi.

- Etrangement, ça ne m'étonne pas ! répondit Harry.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle n'était pas faite pour toi.

Harry le détailla soudainement. Drago avait l'air sérieux, et sûr de lui.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Une intuition, ou le fait de t'avoir vu douter un long moment sur le perron de la maison, le jour du mariage.

Harry rougit mais ne répondit rien. Il en était-lui même venu à cette conclusion.

- Qui est fait pour moi ? demanda Harry faiblement, plus pour lui-même, n'attendant pas de réponse.

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être... moi...

- Me revoilà ! J'avais oublié certains papiers, je les ai rapportés, dit Ratz tout joyeux.

Drago se tut et Harry se retourna, comme s'il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas seul au monde avec Drago. Drago le regarda anxieusement, attendant une réaction quelconque, mais aucune ne vint. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence que Harry n'avait pas entendu, ou avait refusé d'entendre ?

- Alors, j'ai besoin de quelques renseignements. Où habitez-vous ?

- Actuellement, je suis en visite chez ma mère, au manoir Malefoy.

- Nous aurons peut-être l'occasion de nous revoir alors, sourit l'Auror. J'avoue que vous n'êtes pas du tout comme me l'a dit Potter ! Vous n'avez rien d'un type " prétentieux, arrogant, et imbu de lui-même" !

Harry eu le bon goût de rougir d'embarras alors que Drago jetait un regard glacial à toutes les personnes de la pièce, même si Ratz, trop occupé à prendre des notes en ayant l'air consciencieux, ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

- Et combien de temps restez-vous ?

- Je pars. Ce soir, lâcha Drago, le visage fermé, l'air énervé.

Harry le fixa. Une pierre venait de lui tomber dans l'estomac. Alors Drago partait ? Il ne le reverrait plus jamais... Il ne savait pas ce qu'il espérait, mais une chose était sûre : si Drago partait, jamais il ne le saurait.

- C'est trop bête ! Et où allez-vous ?

- Je quitte le pays, c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir.

- Bien... Bon, et bien, dit l'Auror, visiblement déçu et déconcerté. Je dois malgré tout vous informer que même si vous avez finalement joué un rôle important dans la chute du mage noir, vous êtes malgré tout un Mangemort. Donc à chaque fois que vous reviendrez par ici, vous devrez venir vous enregistrer au ministère !

- Inutile, je ne reviendrai pas. Je peux y aller maintenant ?

Il fallait qu'il parte. Visiblement, rien ne le retenait ici...

oOo

Il allait partir, pour toujours. Il avait fallu que Harry risque de le perdre pour vraiment être totalement conscient de ses inclinations. Il devait lui parler, même s'il se heurtait à du mépris pour ses sentiments, même s'il se ridiculisait face à son ancien ennemi. Il fallait absolument qu'il se retrouve seul avec lui.

Drago venait de sortir de la pièce, sous le regard envieux de Ratz. Harry sortit à sa suite, en bousculant son collègue sans prendre la peine de s'excuser. Il le suivit dans le long couloir qui menait au hall, mais quelqu'un l'appela.

- Potter !

- Oui monsieur le ministre ? dit Harry, anxieux de voir Drago s'éloigner de plus en plus. Désolé mais je dois...

- Me rendre le compte-rendu de l'entretien de Monsieur Malefoy !

- Oui je vous l'amènerais ...

- Tout de suite ! intima le ministre. Et ensuite vous irez avec Ratz pour enquêter sur le groupe de sorciers qui est allé vandaliser des maisons moldues.

Harry était frustré, il regarda dans la direction opposée, mais Drago avait disparu.

- Bien monsieur...

oOo

L'enquête avait duré très longtemps. Il était un peu plus de vingt heures. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il retourna au manoir.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Harry eut l'immense surprise de voir son ancien professeur de potions, Severus Rogue.

- Heu...

- Je pensais que vous seriez devenu plus loquace avec les années, Potter.

- Est-ce que Drago est là ?

- Non, il est parti il y a un quart d'heure. Pourquoi voulez-vous le voir ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas professeur. Ou est-il allé ?

Rogue le regarda un moment, ses yeux insondables parcourant ceux de Harry.

- Je l'ignore Potter... Si c'est tout...

Harry était dépité. Tout était fini.

- Oui, merci... Oh professeur ? Il ne sera plus nécessaire de me faire parvenir des potions dorénavant...

- Je suis au courant, Potter.

Le professeur lui ferma la porte au nez sans plus de cérémonie. Harry se retrouva seul, dans la nuit, devant la porte close.

Harry repartit, désespéré. Tout ce à quoi il avait commencé à croire s'effondrait de nouveau. Il se dit que jamais il ne serait heureux décidément. Le bonheur ne devait pas être fait pour lui.

Las, il se rendit au Chaudron Baveur. Il voulait oublier.

oOo

"Arrogant ? Prétentieux ? Imbu de lui-même ? " Drago fulminait. Bien sûr, il avait été tout ça, et plus encore avec Harry. Mais le fait que le brun n'ait pas vu les efforts qu'il avait faits lors de leurs dernière rencontre lui restait en travers de la gorge. Il s'était pourtant comporté de façon plus adulte, plus sociable, mais ce n'était apparemment pas suffisant pour lui ouvrir les yeux !

Sa colère retomba instantanément lorsqu'il repensa à son comportement avec lui. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, il était encore beau qu'il n'ait jamais tenté de le tuer... et qu'il accepte même de lui parler. Il était hanté par ces souvenirs, et à chaque fois qu'il pensait pouvoir y échapper, ils revenaient en force, anéantissant ses espoirs. Il avait été stupide de se dévoiler comme il l'avait fait lors de l'interrogatoire ! A quoi bon ? Il ne pouvait pas le regarder en face sans revoir son regard implorant, la douleur dans des yeux, le désespoir grandissant qui l'envahissait jour après jour à l'époque de Poudlard, tout ça à cause de lui. Et puis, pour Harry, il n'était qu'un être méprisable...

Il avait quitté sa mère, qui lui avait fait promettre de lui envoyer des courriers régulièrement. Il avait voulu partir directement, mais Londres lui avait beaucoup manqué, et lui manquerait énormément. Il avait décidé de flâner une dernière fois dans les rues magiques de Pré-au-Lard, puis du Chemin de Traverse. Les boutiques, fermées à cette heure, lui rappelaient tant de souvenirs. Il y avait Fleury et Bott, où il s'était moqué de Harry, qui était accompagné des Weasley et de Granger, lors de leur deuxième année. Puis chez Madame Guipure, où il avait fait la connaissance de Harry, avant même qu'ils ne soient à Poudlard. Il s'arrêta quelques instants devant le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch. Le dernier Eclair de Foudre était exposé, et derrière lui, le nimbus 2000. Il se rappelait la jalousie qui l'avait étreint lorsqu'Harry avait reçu ce balai en première année, et la façon dont ce dernier l'avait nargué en lui rappelant que sans lui, qui avait volé le Rapeltout, il n'aurait pas fait partie de l'équipe. Puis il y avait l'Eclair de Feu, sur lequel Harry faisait des tours extraordinaires.

Le cœur serré, il s'arracha à la contemplation de la vitrine. Vivre dans le passé ne servait à rien.

Il marcha d'un pas lent. Ce n'était plus les vitrines qu'il regardait maintenant mais les fenêtres des divers appartements à louer. Peut-être verrait-il Harry une dernière fois, avant de partir ? Mais aucune lumière n'était allumée dans la rue. Seul le Chaudron Baveur éclairait les pavés. Des gens en sortaient, guillerets.

Drago n'y prêta pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'un homme parle du Survivant.

- Vous auriez crû vous... qu'il serait... complètement...

L'homme était visiblement très éméché. Drago fronça les sourcils. Il voulait en savoir plus.

- Excusez-moi ? Vous parliez de Harry Potter n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme s'arrêta, mais continua de tanguer. Il regarda Drago comme s'il avait parlé une autre langue, puis sourit bêtement avant de rire avec son ami, qui était à peu près dans le même état.

- Alors ? s'impatienta Drago.

- Ou..oui hic ! Il est... là-bas ! fit l'homme en balançant son bras si fort en arrière qu'il faillit tomber.

Comprenant qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus des hommes, Drago se dirigea vers le bar.

La salle était assez silencieuse. Quelques personnes étaient assises à une table, et deux autres hommes étaient accoudés au comptoir. Drago fit le tour de la salle du regard, et il ne vit pas de Survivant.

Il pensa que les deux hommes saouls avaient raconté n'importe quoi, et s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'une voix qu'il reconnue difficilement brailla qu'il voulait un autre whisky Pur Feu.

Il fit quelque pas en direction de la voix, et il vit une silhouette, tapis dans l'ombre, une dizaine de verres à whisky vides devant lui.

- Potter ?

La silhouette émergea de l'ombre et Harry Potter apparut, l'air hagard, et des contusions sur le visage, qu'il ne lui avait pas vues lors de l'interrogatoire.

- Je t'aime toi ! Qu'est-ce que t'es beau !

Drago se sentit rougir.

- Humph ! Vous en faites pas ! Il drague tout le monde depuis deux bonnes heures, se moqua le patron du bar, qui arrivait, un verre rempli d'alcool sur un plateau.

- Et vous continuez à lui servir de l'alcool, dit Drago d'un ton répréhensif.

- Ola l'ami ! C'est le Survivant, on lui doit beaucoup, alors s'il veut encore un verre, et bien je lui offre encore un verre !

- Oui, et bien le Survivant, il va rentrer chez lui ! Allez, debout Potter !

Drago s'était levé avec fougue, en toisant le barman, le mettant au défi de l'empêcher de récupérer Harry.

Harry, lui, regardait hébété cette personne qu'il voyait toute floue, et qui s'était soudainement dressée devant lui.

- Combien vous doit-il ?

- Rien, cadeau de la maison, grommela le barman avant de partir servir d'autres clients.

- Allez Potter, debout !

Mais Harry ne bougeait pas. Il n'avait pas l'air décidé à arrêter de boire, puisqu'il s'était accaparé du verre plein qu'il tentait de porter à ses lèvres.

- Sssss... !

Drago soupira d'exaspération et lui retira brusquement le verre des mains, ce qui répandit un peu du liquide sur la table et ses doigts. Harry allait protester, mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il attrapa son bras qu'il bascula sur ses épaules, et souleva Harry pour le remettre sur ses jambes.

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? Laisse-moi oublier, je veux l'oublier, marmonnait Harry, dont l'alcool tanguait dangereusement dans son estomac vide de toute nourriture.

Drago foudroya du regard tous les gens qui observaient la scène jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sortis du bar.

L'air frais fit un peu de bien à Harry, mais son état d'ébriété était tel qu'il ne se rendait compte de rien du tout.

- Où est-ce que tu habites Potter ?

Drago sentait l'énervement le gagner. Il était là, au milieu d'une rue déserte, avec un Survivant complètement saoul qui se laissait presque trainer par lui, et sans même connaitre l'adresse où il pourrait le déposer !

- 'veux rentrer chez moi...

- Super... et c'est où chez toi ?

Harry leva la tête et regarda tout autour de lui, puis il indiqua vaguement une direction.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, cala plus fermement Harry contre lui, et se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué. A plusieurs reprises, Harry désigna une direction, et quelque fois, ils durent faire demi-tour, mais au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, ils se retrouvèrent devant un immeuble de deux étages, où le nom de "Potter/ Weasley était écrit en lettres dorées.

Soulagé, Drago gravit les étages et entreprit de chercher les clefs dans les poches de Harry. Il l'adossa contre le mur, pour avoir une plus grande liberté de mouvement, mais Harry se laissa glisser. Il le redressa à nouveau, en pestant contre les Survivants bourrés, et finit par glisser les bras de Harry autour de son cou en lui disant de s'accrocher.

Harry joignit ses mains derrière la nuque de Drago et s'y cramponna, avant d'enfouir sa tête contre son cou.

La température de Drago monta en flèche lorsqu'Harry entreprit de faire de légères aspirations et des dessins avec sa langue, sur la peau sensible de son cou, tout en passant les mains dans ses cheveux. Les gestes de Drago étaient devenus fébriles, et il se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer qu'une fois qu'il eut trouvée les clefs de l'appartement.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant dans quel état se trouvait l'intérieur ! Des morceaux de bois, de verre et de plume, jonchaient le sol.

Le lit, en guère meilleur état, se trouvait au font de la pièce. Il décolla Harry de son cou, et se dernier marmonna de mécontentement.

- 'sens pareil...lui...

Drago ne se souciait plus des paroles inintelligibles de Harry. Avec un dernier effort, il le conduisit à son lit et l'y allongea.

- 'vais vomir !

Harry se traina hors de son lit et se rua, aussi vite qu'il put, dans la salle de bain pour vider le contenu de son estomac.

Drago soupira et sortit sa baguette, résigné à rester là, à veiller sur Harry le temps qu'il faudrait.

Il leva sa baguette et après quelques gestes, le lit était redevenu comme avant. Il rejoignit ensuite Harry, qui était assis sur le sol, appuyé contre la cuvette des toilettes et alluma le jet d'eau de la douche. Pendant qu'elle chauffait, il le débarrassa de ses vêtements maculés de vomissures, puis le mit sous le jet à bonne température. Harry se débattit, mais il Drago ne comptait pas le laisser dans cet état. Il le frictionna rapidement, puis coupa l'eau après quelques minutes.

Muni d'une grande serviette qu'il avait trouvée accrochée à un portant, il entreprit de sécher Harry, avant de l'envelopper dedans et de le reconduire dans son lit.

Harry semblait quelque peu dégrisé. Sa démarche était moins laborieuse, même s'il était toujours incapable de tenir debout tout seul...

Drago entreprit de lui faire du café, mais plus rien n'était en état de servir ! Donc comme pour le lit, il lança des " Réparo" et des "Placio" à tout-va, jusqu'à ce que l'appartement reprenne une allure normale.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le café était prêt. Il apporta la tasse contenant le liquide chaud, mit un genou sur le lit et redressa un peu Harry, avant de presser la tasse contre ses lèvres.

Harry but docilement quelques gorgées avant de repousser la tasse et de se caler contre Drago.

Les bras autour de Drago, et le nez enfoui contre son torse, il marmonnait des morceaux de phrases que Drago avait du mal à comprendre.

- l'ai perdu ! Il saura jamais...

- Qu'est-ce que tu as perdu Potter ?

Mais comme à chaque fois, Drago n'eut pas de réponse à ses questions, Harry semblait être reparti dans ses élucubrations alcoolisées.

- J'ai froid…

Harry frissonnait contre Drago. Le blond posa alors la tasse sur la table de chevet pour avoir plus de liberté de mouvement, et frictionna le dos de Harry avant de le couvrir avec la couette.

- J't'aime, rest' avec moi, j't'en prie.

Drago baissa les yeux et rencontra ceux de Harry. Voyant ses grands yeux vert émeraude, suppliants, il se résigna. Il ôta ses chaussures et s'installa plus confortablement dans le lit, Harry toujours blotti contre lui. Harry devait certainement s'imaginer être avec Ginny. Drago ressentait une brûlure de jalousie dans le cœur, et d'envie. Oui, il aurait donné cher pour que ça soit réellement à lui qu'il parlait...

Il regarda longuement Harry, qui s'assoupissait par moment. Il passa délicatement ses doigts dans ses cheveux indisciplinés. Avec son pouce, il caressait doucement son arcade, puis sa joue, et enfin ses lèvres tuméfiées. Il se demandait comment il avait été blessé. N'y tenant plus, il déposa ses lèvres tendrement sur celles de Harry, qui continuait de dormir paisiblement, puis il le serra davantage contre lui.

La respiration de Harry se fit plus profonde. Il dormait. Drago passa un long moment à le regarder, et à lui passer la main dans les cheveux. Il avait l'air si paisible quand il dormait. Malgré son envie de profiter au maximum de la présence de Harry, il finit par s'assoupir également.

oOo

Drago fut réveillé par les gesticulations de Harry. Il était agité, et ses sourcils étaient froncés. C'était probablement dû à un mauvais rêve, pensa-t-il.

- Drago...

Le cœur de Drago cogna fort dans sa poitrine quand il entendit son prénom. Il rapprocha son oreille du visage de Harry, pour être sûr d'entendre ce qu'il dirait.

-... tu m'as fais si mal... pourquoi... déteste...

Le corps du jeune homme se raidit. Il avait bien la preuve que Harry le détestait pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement, pensa amèrement Drago.

Lentement, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Harry.

oOo

Une douleur effroyable et lancinante réveilla Harry. Son crâne menaçait d'exploser, et ses yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir tant que ces maudits rayons de soleil filtreraient par la fenêtre !

Il s'extirpa difficilement du lit et tituba, les yeux mi-clos, jusqu'à la salle de bain pour assouvir un besoin naturel. Il essayait de se rappeler de sa soirée, mais son esprit refusait de fonctionner pour le moment. Il se demandait même comment il avait fait pour rentrer chez lui.

Il se dirigea ensuite comme un automate dans sa douche et ouvrit les robinets sans même faire attention à la température. L'eau qui l'inonda était glaciale. Ça ne fit pas partir son mal de crâne, mais c'eût le mérite de le réveiller instantanément !

Certains souvenirs revenaient petit à petit. Il se rappelait avoir rêvé de Drago. Il l'avait imaginé avec lui, dans son appartement. Drago avait prit soin de lui, et il s'était senti si bien. Mais tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, se dit-il, sa bonne humeur redescendant d'un cran.

Puis il se rendit machinalement vers sa cuisine pour se préparer du café. Quelque chose lui semblait étrange, sans qu'il ne réussisse à mettre le doigt dessus.

Le liquide brûlant lui fit un bien fou. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se faire une potion anti gueule de bois, et tout serait parfait !

Son regard fut attiré par les signes joyeux que lui adressaient Hermione et Ron sur les photos, posées sur la cheminée, puis la lumière se fit ! Il regarda brusquement tout autour de lui. Tout était comme avant ! Plus rien n'était cassé. Il n'était donc pas rentré chez lui tout seul ? Peut-être Ginny était-elle revenue finalement ? Il parcourut à toutes allures le reste des pièces pour trouver un indice, et il trouva bel et bien quelque chose qui attira son attention.

Une enveloppe était posée sur sa table de chevet. Il se précipita, en tentant d'oublier la douleur qui l'élançait, et attrapa l'enveloppe. Un nom figurait dessus, son nom "Harry".

Circonspect, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit en parchemin plié en deux. Une fine écriture penchée couvrait la feuille. Il ne semblait pas la connaitre.

Il fronça les sourcils puis les haussa, au fil de sa lecture, avant de se laisser choir sur son lit, et de lâcher la lettre qui glissa sur le sol.

Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête à une allure folle. Il fallait qu'il relise la lettre. Il scruta à ses pieds mais il ne la vit pas. Harry regarda sous le lit et la trouva finalement. Il s'assit à même le sol, se cala contre le mur, et déplia de nouveau la lettre...

" _Harry,_

_Après une bonne dizaine d'essais, je ne trouve toujours pas la façon de commencer cette lettre..._

_Je finis même par me demander si c'est une bonne idée de te l'écrire, mais j'ai besoin de dire certaines choses que je garde pour moi depuis trop longtemps._

_Premièrement, tu dois te demander par quel miracle ma lettre a atterri sur ta table de chevet. Je te dirais simplement que par un concours de circonstance, je suis tombé sur toi, au Chaudron Baveur, et que tu me semblais avoir besoin d'aide vu le nombre de verres que tu avais bus..._

Harry arrêta sa lecture le temps de se morigéner. Pour une fois qu'il se soûlait, et à ce point surtout, il fallait que Drago le voie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il devait s'imaginer maintenant... Après avoir secoué sa tête une fois de plus, il reprit la lecture.

_Ensuite, j'imagine que tu te demandes pourquoi je t'écris ? Pour m'excuser, en premier lieu. Je me doute que tu te fiches de mes maigres excuses pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait, mais elles sont vraiment sincères. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je m'en veux, à quel point je me méprise ! C'est pourquoi je comprends tout à fait que tu me haïsses, bien que ça me fasse mal._

_Mais même si tu me détestes, je tiens malgré tout à dire ce que j'ai pourtant eu tant de mal à accepter, à comprendre..._

_Est-ce que tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit, le jour où je t'ai piégé ? Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, que j'étais désolé, que j'avais refusé de voir mais que j'avais fini par accepter. Et bien c'était vrai, en partie._

_Tu te demandes alors sans doute comment j'ai pu accomplir malgré tout ma mission ? Comment j'ai pu être si odieux avec toi ? _

_C'est tellement compliqué que je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à m'expliquer... Le mieux est que j'essaye de reprendre le cheminement qui nous a conduit là, aujourd'hui. _

_Durant l'été qui a précédé notre septième année à Poudlard, mon père a failli lors d'une mission confiée par le Maître. Il a alors été retenu captif durant des semaines entières. Ni moi ni ma mère ne savions s'il était encore en vie. L'ordre avait été donné de nous tenir à l'écart. Cependant, Severus a fini par informer ma mère sur la condition de mon père. Malgré le refus de ma mère, j'ai alors été trouver le Maître pour proposer de racheter sa faute en devenant Mangemort. Il a d'abord refusé catégoriquement, mais il y a finalement consenti quand je lui ai promis que je lui ramènerais le Survivant... Je pensais alors que mon père nous serait rendu, mais j'avais tort. Il a fait en sorte qu'il soit enfermé à Azkaban, en me disant qu'il le ferait libérer qu'une fois que j'aurais réussi ma mission._

_Tout était plus simple à l'époque, puisque inutile de nier, je te détestais. J'ai donc mis tout en œuvre pour trouver le moyen de te ramener à lui. La suite, tu la connais. Mon idée si géniale, en théorie, c'est révélée calamiteuse. J'ai été horrifié de la tournure des évènements. La situation me dégoûtait, j'ai voulu tout arrêter, mais je ne pouvais pas. Mon père avait besoin de moi. Je me suis alors armé de courage, et j'ai continué. _

_Je ne te cache pas (et je n'en suis pas fier), j'ai pris plaisir à te rabaisser dans les débuts. Je faisais tout pour mieux supporter cette situation. Mais au bout d'un moment, j'ai commencé à éprouver du remord, et pire encore, de l'affection... Mais pas seulement. J'ai su que je t'aimais un soir où, après avoir fait l'amour, je me suis rendu compte que la potion de désir n'avait pas été la seule à agir. Nous étions là, étendus sur le lit, et je n'osais pas bouger, jusqu'à ce que tu viennes te blottir dans mes bras. J'ai alors eu peur. J'ai pris la mesure de ce que j'avais fait ! D'une part, je refusais ces sentiments qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être, et d'autre part, comment mener ma mission à bien dorénavant ? Est-ce que je devrais choisir entre toi ou mon père, ou encore ma propre vie ? Je suppose que tu te rappelles ma réaction ? Je voulais que tu disparaisses de ma vue, de ma vie. Je ne voulais pas choisir, je ne pouvais pas, c'était trop dur. J'ai senti que je perdais le contrôle, je ne devais pas oublier mon objectif, je n'avais pas le droit ! Alors j'ai tenté de t'éloigner de moi. En te maltraitant, en t'avilissant et en t'humiliant, j'avais espéré que tu me haïrais au point de ne plus jamais revenir vers moi, mais c'était impossible à cause de cette maudite potion…_

_Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Plus tu allais mal, et plus je l'étais moi-même. En agissant comme ça, je voulais te sauver en quelque sorte. Alors oui, je le reconnais, c'était une piètre tentative... Mais la vérité, c'est qu'on n'a pas tous l'âme d'un héros. Donc oui, c'était lâche, tordu même, mais il faut croire que c'est ce que je suis..._

_Puis j'ai reçu une lettre, encore. Mais cette fois-ci, les menaces étaient réellement explicites. Si je n'accomplissais pas ma mission plus rapidement, mes parents seraient tués, et moi aussi. Je devais agir, et tu es apparu. Malgré tout j'ai voulu encore te repousser, mais j'étais pied au mur. Je ne pouvais plus faire demi-tour maintenant. Alors oui, j'ai choisi de te sacrifier en même temps que mon amour. _

_Bien sûr, dans mes espoirs les plus fous, je me voyais te sauver, mais j'étais pourtant quasiment certain de ne pas y réussir. C'est donc conscient de t'emmener à la mort que j'ai agi._

_C'est un aveu que j'ai beaucoup de mal à faire, et à toi plus encore. C'est pourquoi, je ne mérite pas d'être à tes côtés, quand bien même tu partagerais mes sentiments. _

_Il ne se passe pas un jour où je ne regrette pas toute cette histoire, où je ne regrette pas de t'avoir gâché la vie. _

_Une fois de plus, je te demande de m'excuser. _

_J'ignore quel effet auront mes aveux sur toi. Est-ce que tu vas t'en moquer ? Est-ce que tu vas me détester davantage ? Ou avoir pitié de moi ? Est-ce que tu vas te sentir mieux de savoir que les rôles sont inversés, que j'ai passé moi aussi les dernières années à ne penser qu'à toi, à t'imaginer dans mes bras, à espérer te croiser au coin de chaque rue... _

_Est-ce que tu savoures ce moment en te sentant un peu vengé ? Je l'ignore, mais j'espère que oui. J'aurais au moins fini par t'apporter un peu de réconfort..._

L'encre se dilata au contact de la larme salée qui venait de tomber sur la lettre. Harry ne cessait de la relire, et plus il le faisait, plus il avait mal. Mal pour les années gâchées, mal pour lui, pour Drago, pour ce satané bonheur qui le fuyait encore et toujours !

Drago devait avoir quitté le pays maintenant, et il n'avait aucune idée d'où le retrouver.

Il relut une fois de plus la lettre et à la fin de sa lecture, il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer tout haut :

- Il m'aime !

* * *

**Et ouais, je sais ce que vous allez me dire : que je suis cruelle et sadique xD Que j'aurais pu laisser Drago là, et que Harry aurait pu se reveiller tranquillou dans ses bras. Et bien non : faut pas pousser non plus XD**

**Donc voilà, le prochain chapitre est l'épilogue. J'espère que vous l'aimerez :) (et avec lui, l'OS de 50 pages qui va avec xD)**


	40. Adieu

******Et bien voilà, on y est... La fic est maintenant terminée ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Je suis pas fan des grands adieux lol, alors juste : bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**40. Adieu **

* * *

Trois mois étaient passés depuis le départ de Drago. Harry avait pourtant remué ciel et terre, mais il n'avait aucune piste. Jour après jour, l'espoir de le retrouver s'amenuisait.

Hermione avait accouchée. Il avait reçu un hibou lui annonçant la bonne nouvelle, mais il était pas allé lui rendre visite. Dans la lettre, Hermione lui donnait des nouvelles de Ginny, qui ne se remettait pas de sa rupture, et elle lui disait à demi-mot que Ron lui en voulait toujours autant. Bien qu'elle ait essayé de lui expliquer que tout finirait par s'arranger, Harry n'y croyait pas.

Durant ces dernières semaines, une envie avait envahi le Survivant. Partir, et tout quitter. Il y avait songé à maintes reprises à l'époque de Poudlard. Il s'était juré qu'une fois tout fini, il partirait, loin, pour toujours ; qu'il dirait adieu à l'Angleterre et tout ce qui s'y rattachait, mais il n'en avait finalement pas eu l'occasion, jusqu'à maintenant.

Pourquoi ne pas refaire sa vie ailleurs, où il pourrait passer inaperçu ? Plus rien ne le retenait ici. La cassure entre lui et ses amis était trop nette, et difficilement réparable, puis, la certitude de retrouver Drago s'était nettement amoindrie. De plus, sans aucune piste, il pouvait tout aussi bien mener les recherches de n'importe où.

C'est pourquoi son appartement était rempli de carton de déménagement. Il ignorait encore où il irait. Pourquoi ne pas aller en France ? En Italie ? Chez les sorciers ou les Moldus, ça ne lui importait même pas.

Il s'essuya le front couvert de sueur et s'étira. Il avait passé la matinée à emballer ses affaires.

Une sorte de grattement se fit soudain entendre à la fenêtre du salon. Il alla voir, s'attendant à y trouver un hibou, mais à sa plus grande surprise, il n'y vit qu'une chauve-souris.

La petite bête était pendue, tête en bas, aux barreaux des fenêtres, et griffait la vitre frénétiquement avec une de ses ailes.

En y regardant de plus près, Harry vit qu'un minuscule rouleau de parchemin était accroché autour de son cou.

Avec des gestes peu assurés, il récupéra le rouleau, après s'être fait mordre à plusieurs reprises par la bestiole !

Harry pesta et se demanda qui pouvait bien avoir eu l'idée d'utiliser une telle créature ! Il ignorait même qu'une chauve-souris puisse être utilisée comme messagère.

Une fois libérée de son parchemin, la chauve-souris s'envola en piaillant furieusement, comme pour signifier à Harry qu'il lui avait fait perdre son temps.

Harry la suivit un instant des yeux, en se demandant à qui elle appartenait. Pour le savoir, il lui suffisait de lire le mot.

Il le déplia soigneusement, puis plissa les yeux pour réussir à déchiffrer les minuscules pattes de mouche qui étaient griffonnées à la va-vite sur le parchemin.

_" Potter, _

_J'ai rendu une visite Drago Malefoy récemment, et il me semble que l'éloignement de son pays natal ne lui réussisse pas tellement... Je me suis dit que si vous aviez quelques... amitiés pour lui, il serait bénéfique pour lui que vous lui rendiez une petite visite._

_Vous trouverez ci-joint son adresse._

_Severus Rogue."_

Harry avait les yeux grands ouverts ! Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, il savait enfin où retrouver Drago !

Son cœur palpitait joyeusement dans ça poitrine. Il souriait malgré lui. Le fait que Severus Rogue, l'homme qui le détestait depuis des années, joue soudainement les entremetteurs l'étonnait vraiment ! Il fallait croire que cet homme resterait pour lui un mystère de complexité. Malgré sa joie, savoir que Rogue se doutait de quelque chose concernant ses sentiments vis à vis de Drago le fit rougir d'embarras.

oOo

Les préparatifs lui prirent une semaine entière, durant laquelle il n'avait cessé de trépigner d'impatience.

Ses cartons avaient été envoyés dans sa nouvelle demeure, à Salem, la ville sorcière la plus connue d'Amérique, là où se trouvait Drago. Il avait décidé de ne pas le contacter pour le moment, il ne savait pas encore comment il réagirait, et Drago non plus...

Il regarda autour de lui cet appartement vide de ses affaires. Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire. Il s'installa sur le bureau en acajou, tailla la pointe d'une plume, prit un parchemin, et écrivit.

Il écrivit durant des heures. Maintes fois, pris d'un accès de doute, il mit en boule rageusement la longue lettre qu'il tentait de rédiger. Il n'avait jamais pensé que ça serait si dur à faire.

Mais tout était clair dans son esprit maintenant. Il aimait Drago, Drago l'aimait. Puis il allait quitter ce monde qui lui rappelait de bons souvenirs, mais surtout des mauvais. Il avait bien réfléchi, le départ restait la meilleure solution.

Bien sûr, son cœur était pincé régulièrement par la nostalgie. Il regrettait profondément que ça se soit passé comme ça avec Ron, Hermione, Ginny, et les autres. Maintenant que tout était clair pour lui, il voulait partir, mais pas sans les laisser dans l'ignorance.

Il avait passé des nuits entières à peser le pour et le contre, mais il était décidé. C'est pourquoi, depuis des heures, il tentait de poser sur du papier tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis ces dernières années, dans le plus grand secret. Il s'y excusait. Il leur demandait de lui pardonner son manque de confiance à leur égard. Si à l'époque il s'était confié, qui savait ce qui aurait été évité...? Toutes ses fois où se sentant coincé, il s'était énervé et les avait rejetés. Et Ginny... Cette partie de la lettre était bien plus difficile à écrire. Plus il essayait d'expliquer qu'il n'avait pas voulu la faire souffrir, plus il ressortait qu'il s'était finalement servi d'elle pour cacher au reste du monde son marasme intérieur. Ce n'était pas correct, et il avait marqué à plusieurs reprises qu'il comprendrait très bien que ni elle ni les Weasley ne lui pardonnent. Il avait parlé de Drago évidemment, des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Il avait longuement hésité à les évoquer, mais s'il devait se montrer honnête pour la première fois depuis des années, c'était dans cette lettre, et il fallait le faire jusqu'au bout.

Il finit sa missive en leur disant à quel point, malgré tout ça, il les aimait, et qu'il les garderait tous dans son cœur. Il s'excusait également auprès d'Hermione, de ne pas être venu la voir, elle et ses jumeaux. Mais il redoutait de ne jamais réussir à partir s'il revoyait des êtres qui lui étaient si chers.

Ses yeux le brûlaient d'avoir fixé le parchemin si longtemps. Il se les frotta puis s'étira longuement pour se décrisper. La nuit était tombée. Malgré ça, il n'était pas question pour lui de rester une minute dans cet appartement. Il regarda autour de lui, comme pour graver dans sa mémoire tout ce qu'il avait vécu ici depuis le début.

Il glissa les clefs magiques dans l'enveloppe et la cacheta.

- Tiens Hedwige.

Il lui tendit un bout de Miamhibou devant le bec, avant de lui caresser le dessus de la tête. Une fois la lourde enveloppe attachée à la patte de la chouette, Harry lui indiqua l'adresse du Terrier.

Le volatile fit deux ou trois sauts sur le rebord de la fenêtre, avant de prendre son envol, non sans avoir jeté un regard dédaigneux à Harry qui l'obligeait à annuler sa partie de chasse pour porter une lourde charge à des dizaines de kilomètres.

Harry la regarda s'envoler dans la nuit, puis disparaitre rapidement. Les dés étaient jetés. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière maintenant. Il se demanda comment ses amis prendraient sa révélation. Ils lui en voudraient certainement d'avoir gardé le silence tout ce temps. Mais peut-être que dans plusieurs années... se dit-il.

Après un dernier soupir, il tranplana dans sa nouvelle demeure.

oOo

Harry se réveilla à l'aube. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il tourna en rond pendant un moment, avant de commencer à mettre en place ses meubles et déballer ses cartons, pour se changer les idées, mais c'était peine perdue. Il passait son temps à fixer la grosse horloge qui trônait dans son salon. Les minutes semblaient passer au ralenti juste pour l'embêter.

Vers sept heures et demie, il monta se préparer, plein d'appréhension. Et si Drago le rejetait ? Ou qu'il avait refait sa vie ?

Vers huit heures, il sortit de chez lui afin de se rendre à l'adresse donnée par son ancien professeur de potions.

Ici, les sorciers portaient des vêtements moldus, pour plus de discrétion vis à vis des touristes moldus qui venaient dans la région en quête de contes et légendes. C'est pourquoi il s'était habillé normalement.

Il avait assez de mal à se repérer dans cette ville immense par rapport à Londres mais finit par arriver devant l'adresse indiquée. C'était un bâtiment assez petit, une boutique semblait-il, protégée par le même sort Repousse Moldus que le Chaudron Baveur.

Il s'approcha de la porte et vit que la boutique était ouverte. Il entra alors, faisant tinter la clochette suspendue au dessus de la porte d'entrée.

La pièce était sombre, et des étagères couvraient tous les murs. Elles étaient remplies de centaines de fioles et bocaux contenant diverses potions. Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les formes. Certains contenait des pattes d'hippogriffes, l'un des flacon avait même une tête d'elfe rétrécie à l'intérieur. Harry se douta que la plupart des potions étaient réservées aux adeptes de la magie noire...

Mais cette réflexion s'évapora aussitôt qu'il le vit.

Il était là, au fond de la salle, à servir une cliente. Il continua de flâner dans les rayons, en attendant qu'elle s'en aille.

Lorsqu'elle partit, Harry prit sa place au comptoir.

Drago ne l'avait pas vu. Il notait la recette dans son livre de compte.

- Vous désirez, demanda-t-il sans lever la tête, l'air plus ennuyé qu'autre chose.

- Des potions ? Je ne t'imaginais vraiment pas tenir un commerce de potions...

Harry guetta sa réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre. Un coin de sa bouche se retroussa dans un sourire.

Drago finit par relever la tête, après avoir repris un visage sérieux.

- Oui, il parait que je suis très doué en potion, ironisa-t-il.

L'humour, bien que douteux de Drago fit néanmoins sourire Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici ?

Bien que Drago ait dit cette phrase de façon nonchalante, Harry sentit qu'il attendait vraiment beaucoup de la réponse. Mais il voulut s'amuser un peu.

- Pas grand chose... Je viens de déménager, alors je recherche du travail. Tu n'as pas besoin d'un apprenti ?

- Tu rigoles ? Tu es bien trop mauvais en potions pour que j'accepte. Je n'ai pas envie de fermer boutique en deux mois...

Vu le creux qui était apparu entre les sourcils de Drago, ce n'était certainement pas la réponse qu'il souhaitait entendre.

- C'est bien dommage, j'aurais pourtant adoré avoir mon patron sur le dos toute la journée...

Harry avait prononcé sa phrase de façon délibérément provocante, de façon à ce que l'allusion ne passe pas inaperçue, et il réussit très bien au vu de l'air surpris de Drago.

Le blond se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

- Et comment tu m'as... enfin, comment tu as trouvé l'adresse de la boutique ?

- Je cherchais quelque chose de précieux, que je ne trouvais pas en Angleterre, alors Rogue m'a conseillé cette boutique.

- Je lui avais pourtant dis que je ne voulais pas qu'il...

- Tu le regrettes ? demanda Harry qui avait repris un air sérieux.

- Je l'ignore. Je crois qu'il faut vraiment que je sache pourquoi tu es ici, dit Drago en rivant son regard à celui de Harry.

- Tu n'aurais pas à me poser la question si tu avais attendu que j'ai fini de cuver mon whisky, plaisanta Harry. Je t'aurais alors expliqué les raisons de ma cuite. Je pensais que tu étais reparti, et j'étais vraiment bouleversé de ne pas t'avoir dit que je t'aimais avant que tu ne disparaisses de ma vie, même si, pensais-je, tu ne ressentais strictement rien pour moi. Imagine alors ma surprise quand j'ai lu ta lettre...

Harry avait contourné le comptoir tout en parlant, et son souffle caressait maintenant le visage de Drago, dont les yeux brillaient d'émotion. La joie, la circonspection, l'étonnement, l'espoir. Harry pouvait déceler tous ses sentiments dans les yeux gris qui lui faisaient face.

- Ah... dit simplement Drago, à court de mots, un sourire timide fiché sur les lèvres.

- Hum... tiens, je n'avais pas vu qu'il y avait une arrière-boutique, là, juste derrière nous... Ça te dirait de me la faire visiter ? dit Harry en lui souriant malicieusement, reprenant une tactique qu'avait utilisée le Serpentard et qui s'était finie dans un placard à balais...

Ne laissant pas le temps à Drago de réagir, il fondit sur ses lèvres, l'entrainant avec lui dans la petite pièce.

Drago eut tout juste la conscience de jeter un sort fermant la boutique et les stores avant de répondre fougueusement à l'appel des sens.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, les potions que se trouvaient sur la table furent poussée en dehors et s'écrasèrent bruyamment sur le sol, mais elles furent vite remplacées par le corps de Drago, qui venait d'y être poussé par Harry. Ce dernier se hissa rapidement sur la table et se mit à califourchon sur Drago.

Avec des gestes empressés, il déchira littéralement le chemise blanche de l'ancien Serpentard, avant de se ruer sur son cou, et de tracer des empreintes sinueuses avec sa langue jusqu'au nombril du blond.

Emporté par un flot de désir, Drago gémit et attira le visage de Harry contre le sien, afin que leurs langues, trop longtemps séparées puissent de retrouver de nouveau. Tandis qu'il fourrageait dans la chevelure déjà en désordre de Harry, ce dernier glissa ses doigts entre la peau du Serpentard et de son pantalon, afin de le déboutonner mais Drago l'arrêta soudain.

- Attends !

Harry se stoppa et le regarda, laissant l'incompréhension envahir son regard. Drago l'observait, essoufflé, les cheveux défaits, et la bouche rougie par le désir, mais il semblait malgré tout déterminé.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu soudain ? Je veux dire...

- Soudain ? Tu rigoles ? Ça fait des années que j'en meurs d'envie, même si je l'ignorais, et toi aussi il me semble, non ?

- Oui, mais...

- Mais rien du tout. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, alors, disons que c'est la suite logique ! sourit Harry avant de l'embrasser plus délicatement, en ne coupant pas le lien visuel avec Drago.

Drago, lui, mit fin au baiser et lui caressa doucement le visage.

- Je crois que j'ai juste du mal à y croire. Je veux dire, comment pourrais-tu m'aimer ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait... dit-il, sa voix finissant par un murmure coupable.

Tout en parlant, il se redressa et repoussa doucement Harry.

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas.

Harry, trop sidéré pour parler assista, impuissant, au transplanage de Drago.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! ne put-il s'empêcher de dire tout haut.

Harry attendit de longues minutes, s'impatientant de plus en plus. Il avait espéré que Drago reviendrait, mais de toute évidence, il ne revenait pas.

Il se rajusta fébrilement, et transplana hors de la boutique. Il fit le tour des autres commerçants de la rue pour voir si quelqu'un connaissait l'adresse de Drago, mais personne ne semblait la connaitre. Il allait renoncer lorsqu'une cliente se mêla de la conversation. C'était la même femme qui se trouvait dans la boutique de Drago plus tôt.

- Il a une charmante villa, en dehors de la ville.

La femme indiqua le chemin à Harry qui la remercia chaleureusement, puis sans perdre une minute, il s'y rendit.

La demeure était en effet très agréable, mais il n'avait pas la tête à admirer le paysage. Il tambourina à la porte, tout en appelant Drago aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

De temps en temps, il se reculait pour voir si quelqu'un se trouvait dernière les grandes fenêtres, du rez-de-chaussée ou des étages, mais il ne voyait rien. La porte finit par s'ouvrir sur un petit elfe qui semblait apeuré.

- Vous désirez, monsieur ?

- Malefoy ! Je veux voir Drago Malefoy.

- Le Maître n'est pas à la maison, dit la créature en s'inclinant servilement.

- Je suis sûr que c'est faux !

Harry poussa l'elfe et entra sans la demeure, persuadé que Drago refusait de le voir, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas à l'intérieur du hall qu'il fut projeté dehors par le petit elfe qui semblait maintenant très déterminé à protéger la demeure de son maître.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de rentrer chez mon maître sans son autorisation !

La petite créature appuya ses dires en claquant la porte d'entrée, laissant Harry encore sonné et étalé dans la grève de l'allée. Il se releva rageusement et jeta un regard furieux vers les fenêtres. Derrière l'une d'elle, un mouvement attira son attention. Il aurait reconnu cette silhouette n'importe où...

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner, Malefoy ! cria Harry dans sa direction, avant de transplaner.

oOo

Les trois jours suivants, ça avait été la même chose. La boutique était restée fermée toute la journée, et toutes ses tentatives pour entrer en contact avec Drago avaient lamentablement échouées.

Harry en avait plus qu'assez ! Si Drago refusait d'agir en adulte et de lui parler, alors il emploierait les grands moyens !

Fort de sa décision, il monta à l'étage, quatre à quatre, et commença à ouvrir frénétiquement des cartons empilés là. Il fouilla à la va-vite, déchargeant pêle-mêle leur contenu sur le sol, jusqu'à ce qu'il mette enfin la main sur ce qu'il cherchait.

La petite pierre ambre qu'il tenait s'illumina lorsqu'il lui jeta un sort. Il la glissa dans une enveloppe et alla la porter à Hedwige.

- Emmène-ça à Drago Malefoy en main propre, je compte sur toi.

La chouette s'envola immédiatement, comme si elle était consciente de l'urgence dans la voix de Harry.

oOo

Harry était redescendu au salon, et tournait en rond, baguette à la main. Ça ne devrait plus tarder maintenant...

Un _plop_ retentit soudain et Drago apparut au milieu du salon.

- Potter ? Qu'est-ce que...

- Accio baguette !

La baguette de Drago sauta de sa poche pour atterrir dans la main de Harry.

- Bien. Maintenant que tu ne peux plus me fuir, on va pouvoir parler !

- Tu m'as piégé ! Laisse-moi partir ! intima Drago, l'air menaçant.

- Chacun son tour, n'est-ce pas ? répondit Harry, implacable.

Drago se renfrogna et croisa les bras sur son torse, en gardant un silence obstiné.

- Je veux qu'on parle, et tu ne m'as pas trop laissé le choix, dit Harry avec une voix plus modérée. Parle-moi, explique-moi ta réaction, parce qu'honnêtement, je ne la comprends pas.

Drago lâcha un ricanement amer, pour blesser Harry.

- Pas étonnant que tu ne comprennes pas, tu n'as jamais été très doué pour ça, Potter !

- Je comprends au moins une chose. Tu crois que je ne vois pas ce que tu es en train de faire ? Tu utilises la bonne vieille méthode du « je joue le gros vilain pour me débarrasser de Potter » Mais manque de chance, ça ne marchera pas cette-fois-ci non plus !

Harry en avait marre des concessions. Si Drago voulait le blesser, il ne serait pas le seul à souffrir cette fois.

- Non tu ne comprends pas ! Comment le pourrais-tu ? hurla Drago. Je ne peux pas te voir sans penser à ce que j'ai fait, ni te toucher, t'embrasser ! Je suis un monstre ! J'ai été odieux, c'est comme si... comme si j'avais abusé de toi ! J'ai abusé de toi ! cria Drago, des larmes plein les yeux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Toute la colère qui avait envahi Harry retomba instantanément. Voir Drago, accablé, comme un animal blessé le bouleversa.

- Toi tu étais sous l'emprise de la potion, mais moi, j'aurais pu tout arrêter, j'aurais dû. Je t'ai traité comme la dernière des catins ! Comment pourrais-tu me pardonner alors que moi-même je ne le peux pas, dit Drago, la voix brisée par le remord, fixant le sol, incapable de regarder Harry dans les yeux. Les larmes coulaient maintenant plus abondamment sur son visage. Dire enfin ce qu'il avait sur le cœur était une libération bien douloureuse. Mais il fallait que ça sorte.

Harry s'approcha de Drago et tendit doucement sa main vers son visage, mais Drago se recula.

- Je n'ai rien à te reprocher Drago. Tu veux quoi ? Que je te dise que tu m'as fait souffrir ? Et bien oui, j'ai souffert. J'en étais même arrivé à souhaiter mourir. Est-ce que ça t'aide à expier ta faute que je t'accable comme ça ? Mais je n'ai rien à te pardonner, parce que je ne t'en ai jamais voulu pour ça. A l'époque, je t'en voulais de ne pas m'aimer comme je l'espérais, mais c'était uniquement à cause de la potion. Le reste n'a pas d'importance. Je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai fait, de ce que nous avons fait !

Je t'aime, et c'est tout ce qui compte, non ? Pourquoi ne pas l'accepter simplement ? Tu me l'as dit toi-même, pourquoi tu avais agi comme ça, et bien que ce n'ait pas été la meilleure des réactions, elle est étrangement compréhensible.

Alors si tu as besoin d'un peu de temps, je veux bien faire un effort, mais ne me demande pas de renoncer à toi parce que je ne le ferai pas.

Harry finit par se taire, à cours de mots. Il était déchiré par la peine de Drago, mais égoïstement, il en était heureux aussi, parce que ça prouvait que l'ancien Serpentard était plus sensible et humain qu'il ne s'était plu à le laisser paraitre.

- Alors quoi ? On devrait faire comme si tu ne savais pas ce dont je suis capable ? Comme si tu ne savais pas que je suis un salaud ! Malgré tout ça, on devrait former un petit couple comme si de rien n'était ? lâcha Drago, désabusé.

- Hum... oui, mais entre nous, je refuse que tu m'appelles mon sucre d'orge, c'est trop débile, et promis, je ne t'appellerai pas mon roudoudou.

Malgré lui, un coin de sa bouche se retroussa en voyant le visage gentiment moqueur de Harry.

- J'avoue que je n'ai pas été très inspiré ce jour là...

- Honnêtement, Drago, reprit doucement Harry, le fait même que tu aies tant de remords prouve bien le contraire. Et moi, ça me suffit amplement.

Les épaules de Drago s'affaissèrent un peu, comme s'il acceptait enfin de se laisser convaincre, comme s'il ne voulait plus lutter.

Profitant du moment d'accalmie, Harry entoura Drago de ses bras, et cala son menton contre son épaule. Il craignait d'être repoussé, mais ses muscles se détendirent quand il sentit les bras de Drago faire pression autour de ses reins.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, en silence, savourant simplement le contact bienfaiteur de leur corps.

oOo

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à parler de tout et de rien, des années qui les avaient séparés. Harry avait été impressionné par la façon donc Drago avait réussi à trouver le remède, et surtout avec quelle ténacité.

Tout ce temps, ils étaient restés assis sur le canapé, l'un contre l'autre, leurs doigts entrelacés.

La grosse horloge sonna onze coups. Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Le silence retomba alors. Aucun des deux ne savait comment agir. Drago finit par récupérer sa main, s'apprêtant à rentrer chez lui, mais Harry prit les devants :

- Tu restes avec moi ce soir ?

- ... Je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi...

- Attends, laisse-moi reformuler : Tu restes avec moi ce soir, c'est un ordre, dit Harry en souriant.

- Tu sais que tu es grave, Potter ? rit Drago.

- Tu sais que j'adore quand tu m'appelles Potter, Drago ?

Le blond regardait le visage souriant de Harry, et il fut ému par son expression si touchante.

- Tu m'as manqué, fit-il pour toute réponse.

Harry lui déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres et se leva, en faisant signe à Drago de le suivre.

Arrivés, dans la chambre, Harry ôta sa chemise et son jeans, alors que Drago ne bougea pas.

- Tu veux dormir habillé ? se moqua gentiment Harry.

Il savait que le Serpentard luttait contre l'envie de s'enfuir de nouveau, mais finalement il se dévêtit lentement, avant de rejoindre Harry dans le lit.

- Tu sais ce dont je rêve ? dit soudain Harry, en souriant.

- Si tu veux parler d'inverser les rôles, c'est même pas la peine d'y songer, plaisanta Drago, crispé malgré tout.

Harry pouffa de rire et lui répondit que ce n'était pas ce à quoi il pensait, bien que l'idée n'était pas perdue à jamais.

- Non, attends.

Harry se mit sur un coude, et souleva le bras de Drago avant d'aller se blottir contre son torse. Une fois installé correctement, un soupir de contentement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il était enfin à la place qui était la sienne, il en était intimement convaincu.

- Tu sais que tu es une vraie sangsue Potter ? Et bien... j'adore ça.

Drago sentit Harry sourire contre lui, et lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Bonne nuit Drago.

Harry ne voulait pas le brusquer. Ils devaient s'apprivoiser, réapprendre à se connaitre, apprendre même.

oOo

Harry se réveilla après la meilleure nuit qu'il n'eut jamais passée ! Ils étaient restés enlacés tout le long.

- Tu te réveilles enfin, grommela Drago. Il faut que je me lève.

Harry croisa son regard faussement répréhensif et sourit malgré lui, tout en s'étirant voluptueusement.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas levé, je ne suis pas lourd au point de t'en empêcher quand même, plaida Harry.

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Tu es beau quand tu dors, avoua Drago avant de lui poser un baiser timide sur les lèvres. Mais maintenant que tu es réveillé, dégage !

Il fit rouler Harry sur le côté et s'extirpa du lit d'un bond, sous les rires du brun qui consentit à se lever également.

- Je vais prendre une bonne douche ! cria Harry à l'intention de Drago.

Les jets d'eau brûlante ne pouvaient pas lui faire plus de bien qu'il n'en ressentait déjà ! Harry n'arrivait pas à croire à son bonheur. Bien sûr, tout n'était pas rose. Leur relation allait être fragile pendant un moment, mais il était confiant.

- Tu peux prendre la salle de bain, hurla Harry. Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Drago devait être en bas se dit-il.

Il finit de s'habiller et descendit. Pas de trace de Drago au salon. Il eut soudain un sentiment d'angoisse. Il se précipita à la cuisine, mais Drago ne s'y trouvait pas non plus. Après avoir jeté un "Hominum Revelio", il dut se rendre à l'évidence : Drago n'était plus là.

Il resta là, les bras pendants le long de son corps. Est-ce qu'il devrait se battre chaque jour pour faire accepter à Drago leur relation ? Est-ce qu'il en aurait la force ? S'il fallait qu'à chaque pas en avant, deux en arrière suivent, il se le demandait sincèrement.

Un _plop_ retentit. Drago apparut, les bras chargés de paquets.

- Tu en fais une tête, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Drago eut peur en découvrant le visage blanc de Harry.

- Tu comptes m'attaquer, dit-il pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère après avoir avisé la baguette que Harry tenait encore dans sa main. Je suis allé chercher de quoi manger, tu n'avais rien chez toi et ...

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans le baiser passionné de Harry.

- Et bien, je devrais te ramener des croissants plus souvent, plaisanta Drago, conscient malgré tout que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Tu m'as fait peur. Ne recommence jamais.

Drago riva son regard à celui de Harry. Les craintes, l'espoir, l'amour qu'il y lut lui firent l'effet d'un électrochoc.

- Promis.

Avec la même intensité, il lui redonna un baiser après s'être débarrassé des croissants sans même s'en être rendu compte. Mais un baiser ne suffisait pas. Leurs mains partirent explorer le corps de l'autre. Leurs gestes étaient mesurés, mais déterminés.

Ils firent l'amour lentement, tendrement pour la première fois. L'osmose était parfaite entre eux. Leurs corps ondulaient langoureusement, leur bouche goûtait chaque parcelle de leur peau frissonnante de désir.

Ce n'était en rien comparable à ce qu'ils avaient déjà ressenti ensemble les fois précédentes. C'était comme une libération. La libération de leurs démons intérieurs.

Ils finirent étendus sur le sol de la cuisine, Harry, à sa place, couché à moitié sur Drago.

- Bon... la cuisine, c'est fait ! s'exclama joyeusement comme s'il rayait mentalement une check-list.

- Rappelle-moi combien tu as de pièces ici ?

- Une petite dizaine, mais si on compte celles de ta maison, plus la boutique, ont devrait bien arriver à une bonne vingtaine. La tâche va être ardue, mais je pense qu'on va y arriver, plaisanta Harry.

- Si tu veux mon avis, on devrait malgré tout s'y mettre tout de suite, dit Drago avec un sourire carnassier, avant de se ruer sur les lèvres du Survivant.

oOo

Un an était passé depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Harry et Drago vivaient maintenant ensemble et étaient aussi complices qu'on pouvait l'être.

- Harry, un hibou vient d'apporter une lettre. Enfin, je ne suis pas sûr que c'était un hibou, je pencherais plutôt pour un hamster avec des ailes ou un Vif d'or à plumes...

Le cœur de Harry s'emballa lorsqu'il pensa avoir reconnu la description de Coq, le minuscule hibou hyperactif de Ron.

Il prit fébrilement la lettre des mains de Drago, qui l'observait anxieusement.

_" Harry,_

_Tu es vraiment très con._

_Ron._

_PS : L'anniversaire des jumeaux est lundi prochain, ils aimeraient connaitre leur parrain, si tu acceptes, bien sûr._

_PS2 : Amène qui tu veux. " _

- Alors ? Tu as l'air bizarre, se sont des bonnes nouvelles j'espère ?

Harry regarda Drago, un sourire illuminant son visage.

- Drago, un voyage à Londres, ça te tente ?

**FIN **

* * *

**Voilà :)**

**Je rappelle que la personne qui laissera la 300ème review aura le droit à un os cadeau : Les retrouvailles de Harry/drago et Ron/Hermione, voire Ginny si je trouve à la caser XD (et peut-être que je le posterais à la vue de tous si on me supplie suffisamment lol (et appelez ça comme vous voulez^^)  
**

**Je rappelle également qu'un os se déroulant en parallèle à cette fic, et faisant suite au chapitre 35 est posté. Il s'agit de ... pour que tu m'oublies. Comme je vous en avais déjà parlé, vous y trouverez les explications de tout un tas de petits détails, mais surtout des passages inédits de Drago et des scènes d'un point de vue différents. Bref^^ Par contre, l'os est bel et bien tourné en principal sur Severus, donc ne vous attendez pas à voir Drago et Harry tout le long ;) Ils apparaissent surtout vers la fin en fait^^  
**

**Merci de m'avoir lue jusque là, et aussi de m'avoir reviewée :)**

**Comme pour toutes mes autres fics, je continuerais à répondre aux review ici, et aux anonymes sur mon forum (lien dans mon profil). donc il se peut que je ne sois pas très à jour, mais je répondrais toujours ! (ça rime en plus xD)**

**Bisous à tout le monde, et encore merci d'avoir partagé avec moi les 7 derniers mois...**


	41. pour que tu m'oublies

**EDIT : **

**Je remets cet os à la fin de la fic pour plus de "continuité" puisque j'ai fini l'os des retrouvailles ;)**

**OS qui fait suite à ma fic Il fallait bien ça. A ne pas lire si vous ne souhaitez pas être spolié^^**

**J'espère que vous aimerez :)**

* * *

**Pour que tu m'oublies...**

* * *

Narcissa marchait seule dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Rien de sa démarche droite et fière ne laissait entrevoir qu'elle venait de perdre son mari et son fils. Seuls ses proches, hélas disparus, auraient pu déceler sur son visage figé toute la peine qui la rongeait depuis ce fameux jour. Celui, une semaine auparavant, où Lucius, son mari bien aimé, avait donné sa vie pour sauver celle de son fils. Mais Drago avait disparu. La seule certitude était que son corps n'avait pas été retrouvé sur le champ de bataille. Personne ne l'avait vu depuis.

Si elle n'avait pas eu une sainte horreur de rester seule dans ce manoir qui lui rappelait tant son mari et son fils, jamais elle n'en serait plus sortie.

Mais voilà, au bout d'une semaine à errer dans cette vaste demeure, elle s'obligea à sortir, sous peine de finir par perdre la raison.

Elle aurait pu craindre que des anciens disciples du Lord ne veuillent l'éliminer à cause de la trahison de son mari et de son fils, mais elle n'avait pas peur. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. De plus, l'organisation nommée "l'Ordre du Phénix" aidée par les Aurors, faisait une chasse effrénée contre les derniers Mangemorts encore en liberté.

Elle n'avait pas été inquiétée par les autorités puisqu'il avait été prouvé qu'elle n'avait jamais fait partie des Mangemorts, et également parce que son fils avait contribué à sauver l'Elu. Ça n'empêchait nullement les sorciers et sorcières qui la croisaient dans les couloirs de la toiser avec mépris ! Personne n'avait d'égard pour cette femme qui avait tout perdu. Mais elle n'en avait que faire. En guise de réponse, elle levait encore plus fièrement le menton et s'enveloppait dans une aura de dignité parfaite.

Narcissa arriva devant la porte numéro 27. Elle hésita une seconde à frapper car elle ne voulait pas risquer de réveiller l'occupant de la chambre. Elle décida d'entrer sans s'annoncer. Elle tourna délicatement la poignée et pénétra dans la pièce aux rideaux tirés. Si elle n'avait pas eu une parfaite maîtrise d'elle-même, elle aurait poussé un cri d'effroi !

Severus Rogue, le plus vieil et seul ami qu'il lui restait était quasiment méconnaissable. Son Lucius lui avait terriblement enrobée la vérité ! Toutes les nuits où, blottie dans ses bras, elle s'inquiétait pour Severus, il lui assurait qu'il se portait plutôt bien au vu des circonstances, avant de lui déposer un baiser dans les cheveux.

Elle savait qu'il lui avait menti pour l'épargner, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de lui en vouloir pour ça, et aussi parce qu'il l'avait abandonnée !

Elle s'efforça de chasser cette pensée de sa tête et se rapprocha de Severus. Son visage, autant que son corps torse-nu et amaigri, était recouvert de bleus. Il avait un œil amoché et une profonde coupure au menton. S'il survivait, il en garderait probablement une cicatrice. Les Médicomages avaient été incapables de lui en dire plus sur son état de santé. Ils se demandaient même comment il avait fait pour survivre jusque là.

Narcissa lui prit la main et s'assit sur le fauteuil près du lit. Elle se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il était tout ce qui lui restait. Il était la personne qui la rapprochait le plus de Lucius. Lui qui, se rappelait-elle, avait pris Rogue sous son aile lors de son arrivée à Poudlard. Elle se souvenait à quel point elle n'avait d'yeux que pour ce jeune préfet en chef magnifique, à la chevelure soyeuse et aux yeux gris. Elle se rappelait lorsque ce jeune homme de trois ans son ainé s'était levé, avec une grâce incomparable, pour aller saluer ce jeune garçon étrange et timide. Il était tout son opposé !

Plongée dans ses souvenirs, Narcissa n'avait pas sentit ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle les essuya d'un revers de main puis se releva, avant de ramener la main de Severus sur son cœur et de la serrer doucement.

- Remets-toi, Severus, pour moi. J'ai besoin de toi.

Sa phrase n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais quiconque y aurait assisté l'aurait interprété comme une supplique.

Elle quitta la chambre silencieuse, et rentra chez elle. La visite qu'elle avait rendue à Severus lui avait fait du bien. Bien sûr, Lucius avait hanté toutes ses pensées, comme il le faisait au manoir, mais être en compagnie de Severus lui donnait l'impression que Lucius faisait toujours partie de sa vie. Elle décida donc d'y retourner le lendemain.

oOo

Une semaine était passée, et la visite journalière à Severus était devenue son quotidien. Il y avait peu d'améliorations dans son état, si ce n'était que les bleus avaient presque disparus, et que la coupure au menton ainsi que les plaies au ventre étaient en bonne voie de guérison.

Malgré ça, Severus n'avait pas une seule fois repris connaissance. Les Médicomages ignoraient même s'il se réveillerait un jour. Comme tous les jours, Narcissa prenait place à son chevet, tenait une de ses mains, et commençait la lecture.

Elle s'était dit que d'entendre une voix connue pourrait lui faire du bien et l'aider à se réveiller.

- " ...Sur l'esprit gémissant en proie aux longs ennuis,

Et que de l'horizon embrassant tout le cercle

Il nous verse un jour noir plus triste que les nuits ;

Quand la terre est changée en un cachot humide,

Où l'Espérance, comme une chauve-souris,

S'en va battant les murs de son aile timide..." 1*

Narcissa stoppa net sa lecture lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Severus bouger dans sa main. Elle posa en tout hâte son livre de poème et scruta le visage de Severus. Rien. Aucun mouvement ne trahissait un réveil proche. Elle finit par se dire qu'elle avait rêvé et reprit sa lecture, mais une minute plus tard, plus aucun doute n'était permis ! La main de l'homme alité s'était refermée sur la sienne.

Bien sûr, la poigne était faible, mais elle ne trompait pas : Severus reprenait connaissance ! Narcissa bondit de sa chaise en proie à l'excitation et à la panique. Devait-elle tout de suite aller chercher de l'aide ou devait-elle faire en sorte que Severus sente qu'il n'était pas seul ?

Elle opta pour cette dernière solution et se pencha sur son ami.

- Severus, tu m'entends ? Severus, c'est moi, Narcissa. Je t'en prie, réveille-toi !

Narcissa lui passait délicatement la main dans les cheveux. Elle ressentait comme un besoin impérieux de lui parler, de le toucher. Elle faillit éclater en sanglots en voyant que rien n'y faisait ! Elle avait fondé tant d'espoirs dans son réveil. C'était comme une mission qu'elle s'était imposée. Il était devenu sa principale raison d'être. Elle n'avait plus que lui. Elle devait être là pour l'aider.

Dépitée, elle tourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Le ciel était gris et orageux, et la pluie battait fort contre les vitres. Il était tard, elle devait rentrer chez elle. Pleine de regrets, elle récupéra son livre et déposa délicatement sa main sur son torse. Elle n'avait plus le cœur à rester ici et continuer de lui faire la lecture. Elle voulait simplement rentrer chez elle.

Elle amorça son départ mais quelque chose la retient, et plus précisément la main de Severus.

Elle sentit ses espoirs revenir et regarda sa main avant de relever les yeux sur son visage. Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'elle tomba sur les prunelles onyx. Elle sursauta avant d'exclamer sa joie, tout en retenue naturellement.

- Severus ! Par Merlin ! Tu es enfin réveillé ! Tu m'entends ? Est-ce que tu peux bouger ? Veux-tu quelque chose ?

Narcissa n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de poser toutes ces questions ridicules. Et surtout avec cet entrain !

- Oh Severus, je vais aller chercher de l'aide, ne bouge pas !

Il cligna faiblement des paupières, et elle aurait juré voir une sorte de sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Elle devait avoir eu l'air totalement gourde pour le faire sourire dans l'état où il était !

Elle se reprocha sa réaction indigne de son rang tout le temps qu'elle allait chercher de l'aide. Qu'allait-il penser d'elle maintenant ? Qu'elle n'était qu'une pie hystérique, voilà !

Elle avait fini par trouver un Médicomage après un temps qui lui parut interminable (elle se fit la réflexion que lors de la prochaine œuvre de charité, ils ne devraient pas compter sur sa générosité !) et le suivit jusqu'à la chambre.

- Attendez ici, s'il vous plait. A moins que... Vous êtes sa femme ?

- Je... non.

- Alors désolé, mais seule la famille est autorisée !

Narcissa ne revint pas du toupet de ce jeune homme ! Elle qui venait depuis plus d'une semaine sans que personne ne lui refuse l'accès de la chambre elle n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Si son mari était là... pensa-t-elle avec tristesse.

oOo

- Mademoiselle ? Je souhaite être informée de l'état de santé de Mr Rogue ! Elle toisait la jeune femme de l'accueil le menton haut, l'air hautain, prête à sortir les griffes si on lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Je suis, jeune fille, la principale donatrice aux œuvres de charité qui reviennent à Ste Mangouste !

Peut-être que cette petite dinde y réfléchira à deux fois avant de l'envoyer paître !

- Je veux bien madame, mais quel est votre nom ? Pour vous faire parvenir un hibou pour vous prévenir des changements importants.

Narcissa sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec son mari quand il s'agissait de faire valoir ses désirs. Elle était tellement fière de son mari. Il lui suffisait d'un regard pour faire savoir qu'il était important...

- Madame ?

- Je... oui, je suis Madame Malefoy, au Manoir Malefoy, dans le Wiltshire.

Elle fit un bref signe de tête en réponse au sourire aimable de la jeune fille de l'accueil et reprit la direction de la chambre de Severus.

Le jeune Médicomage en sortait justement.

- Comment se porte-t-il ?

- Mieux madame. Il a repris totalement conscience. Ses signes vitaux ne sont plus en danger.

Narcissa était folle de joie mais elle ne voulut rien laisser paraitre devant ce blanc-bec. Elle le remercia d'un rapide hochement de tête, et s'apprêta à rentrer dans la chambre.

- Madame ? Que faites-vous ? Je vous ai pourtant dit que seule la famille avait le droit de le voir pour le moment.

- Et bien c'est le cas ! Je n'ai pas compris votre question sur le moment, j'étais bouleversée, mais oui, je suis bien sa femme !

Narcissa affirma ce mensonge avec toute la dignité dont elle était capable. Le Médicomage n'était pas assez fou pour oser demander à une femme apparemment de très haute condition de prouver ses dires. Néanmoins, il voulut en avoir le cœur net.

- Je vous accompagne, j'ai oublié de vérifier quelques petites choses auprès de votre... époux.

Narcissa lui jeta un regard glacial avant de le précéder dans la chambre.

Severus était bel et bien réveillé. Ses grands yeux sombres accueillirent Narcissa avec soulagement. Si elle était à son chevet, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne devait plus être...

- Je suis tellement heureuse que tu soies réveillé Severus.

Rogue se contenta de faire un signe de tête. Il n'avait pas encore la force de parler. Consciente que le jeune Médicomage la regardait, elle mit la main de Severus dans la sienne et posa son autre main dans ses cheveux. Il fallait qu'il parte rapidement si elle ne voulait pas être découverte. Elle chercha autour d'elle un moyen pour gagner du temps. Il y avait une cruche remplie d'eau, et un grand verre vide. Elle s'en empara et le remplit doucement, guettant le Médicomage du coin de l'œil, mais il ne bougeait pas !

- Tu dois mourir de soif Severus. Je vais t'aider.

Elle souleva délicatement sa tête et apporta le verre à ses lèvres. Severus était partagé entre l'irritation de devoir être traité comme un nourrisson, et le bienfait que ça procurait quand une personne prenait soin de lui.

Le Médicomage ne pouvait pas rester toute la journée. Il se résolut à partir.

- Bien, Mr Rogue, je repasserai dans quelques heures.

Il se tourna vers Narcissa une lueur de défi au fond des yeux et ajouta :

- Madame Rogue, j'ai été ravie !

- Merci bien monsieur.

De surprise, Severus s'étouffa avec l'eau qu'il était en train de boire.

- Oh, quelle violente quinte de toux mon aimé ! s'empressa de dire Narcissa en épongeant l'eau qui ruisselait maintenant sur le torse glabre de Rogue.

- Un problème, Monsieur Rogue ?

Le Médicomage sur le point de partir était revenu, tout heureux d'avoir démasqué la femme blonde. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'expérience de Severus, qui après des années en tant qu'agent double était apte à réagir en toute circonstances.

- Non, mon épouse est là pour veiller sur moi, merci.

Le jeune homme sembla déçu mais il ne dit rien et s'éclipsa rapidement.

Une fois seuls, Severus tourna la tête vers Narcissa et leva un sourcil interrogateur, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

- Désolée Severus, il refusait de me laisser entrer si je n'étais pas de la famille.

Rogue se racla la gorge. Parler le faisait beaucoup souffrir.

- Merci d'avoir fait ça pour moi Narcissa.

Il lui serra la main de reconnaissance et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

- Je me demande comment Lucius va réagir lorsque tu lui raconteras, dit-il en souriant.

N'ayant aucune réponse de Narcissa, il ouvrit les yeux. Elle était en larme. Il sut alors qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de terrible.

- Severus, si tu savais... Lucius a été... tué en voulant protéger Drago.

Au prénom de son fils, ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Severus souffrit de la voir ainsi anéantie. Lui-même était sous le choc. Lucius avait beau être un Mangemort, il n'en était pas moins son meilleur ami.

Une question lui brûlait les lèvres. "Est-ce que Lucius n'avait pas sacrifié sa vie en vain" ? Il n'aurait pas cru Lucius capable de se sacrifier, mais après tout, pour l'amour des siens, on était prêt au plus grand sacrifice. Lui-même, s'il avait pu, aurait donné sa vie pour sauver la seule personne qu'il avait jamais aimée, Lily.

- Je suis véritablement désolée Narcissa...Et Drago ? Ne me dis pas que...

- Je l'ignore Severus. Il a disparu ! Personne n'a retrouvé son corps, mais ça ne veut peut-être rien dire, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne m'aurait-il pas contactée sinon ?

Severus ne trouvait rien à dire. Il ignorait temps de choses qui s'étaient passées depuis sa capture. Il devait voir Dumbledore, pour savoir s'ils avaient une piste. Il voulait à tout prix aider Narcissa à le retrouver.

Narcissa sanglota de plus belle, comme si elle avait attendu qu'il se réveille pour enfin laisser éclater sa peine comme elle le devait. Pour partager sa douleur avec quelqu'un qui la ressentirait presque autant qu'elle. Elle savait que Severus perdait son meilleur et plus vieil ami, et celui qu'il considérait comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit les bras de Severus l'attirer à lui tant les larmes inondaient ses yeux. Et elle se laissa docilement consoler par Severus, blottie le visage contre son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se soient taries. Elle le remercia d'une pression à la main et prit place sur le fauteuil qu'elle occupait depuis des jours entiers. Severus avait beaucoup de choses à rattraper. Elle lui narra l'évasion de l'Elu, et le rôle qu'avait joué son fils dans cette fuite. Puis les recherches des Mangemorts, gênés par des attaques des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle lui raconta son sauvetage, une fois que le Survivant eut vaincu le mage noir. Elle avait volontairement passé sous silence le sacrifice de Lucius pour ne pas craquer de nouveau. Et tout le reste jusqu'à maintenant.

Severus se garda bien de tous commentaires, mais plusieurs choses l'avaient surpris, à savoir la trahison de Drago au Lord. Mais en même temps, ne l'avait-il pas aidé en lui donnant les restes de la potion Revigore, alors que personne ne s'en était donné la peine ?

Drago n'avait jamais été fait pour être Mangemort. Narcissa lui avait expliqué pourquoi il avait rejoint les rangs du mage noir, et pourquoi il lui avait caché, ainsi qu'à elle, au début.

- Severus ?

Narcissa semblait gênée. Elle osait à peine le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je suis désolée, pour tout. Nous aurions dû avoir la force et le courage de t'aider ! Nous...

- Je comprends Narcissa, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Chacun fait ses propres choix. J'avais fait les miens malgré les risques qu'ils comportaient.

- Oui, mais si tu étais mort, je ne me le serais jamais pardonné Severus !

Tous deux gardèrent le silence. Severus savait très bien à quel point on pouvait regretter un acte ou au contraire un acte manqué, dicté par la peur d'agir.

oOo

Les jours suivants, Narcissa avait repris sont rituel. Elle rendait visite à Severus de 14 heures à 19 heures. Elle lui faisait la lecture, ou bien, ils se remémoraient des souvenirs de Lucius lorsqu'il était jeune. C'étaient les seuls qui n'étaient pas trop douloureux. A l'époque, tous les trois n'étaient pas encore totalement ancrés dans le mal. Et puis, elle venait d'apprendre que finalement, c'était elle et non Bellatrix que Lucius épouserait, et son bonheur était si total qu'elle n'avait que faire de toutes ces histoires de Mangemort.

Severus se remettait bien. Il n'avait plus de difficultés à parler et il avait même repris du poids.

Il prenait plaisir, semblait-t-il, à jouer le jeu et à faire passer Narcissa pour son épouse lorsque le Médicomage venait dans sa chambre. Ils échangeaient discrètement un regard complice et se souriaient lorsqu'ils étaient de nouveaux seuls.

Mais à d'autres moments, Severus fixait son regard sur un point et donnait la terrible impression qu'il voyait des atrocités au-delà même des murs de l'hôpital. Il semblait se battre avec ses démons, et Narcissa ignorait en grande partie desquels il s'agissait.

Personne, du côté des Mangemorts, en dehors de Voldemort, n'avait été au courant pour son amour de jeunesse pour Lily.

Entendre parler Narcissa avec tant d'amour de son défunt mari et de son fils lui faisait prendre cruellement conscience de tout ce qu'il n'avait pas et qu'il n'aurait plus jamais. De tout ce qu'il avait raté à cause de ses choix, de cet amour si puissant et non partagé qu'il regretterait à jamais.

Dumbledore lui avait souvent répété que l'amour était la plus puissante et belle des magies. Pourquoi alors l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Lily avait fini par les détruire tous les deux ? Elle était morte et lui avait passé le reste de sa vie à souffrir et regretter. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était incapable de sentiments purs et beaux ? De ceux qui amènent à se marier et fonder une famille ? Il le pensait. Et de toute façon, depuis bien longtemps, il avait fait une croix dessus.

oOo

Un jour, Narcissa était entrée dans la chambre comme elle le faisait tous les jours, et y avait vu, à sa grande surprise, Harry Potter ! Le jeune homme avait le visage défait. Elle s'excusa et sortit pour attendre dans le couloir. Quelques temps après, il ressortit.

Il la dépassa sans lui adresser la parole, puis il s'arrêta, avant de revenir sur ses pas.

- Madame Malefoy.

- Monsieur Potter.

Leurs rapports, si peu qu'ils en avaient eus, avaient toujours été tendus et assez froids. Narcissa n'avait fondamentalement rien contre lui, mais ils n'étaient tout simplement pas du même côté.

- Est-ce que...

Il semblait réticent à lui poser sa question.

- Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles de Drago ?

Narcissa faillit refuser de lui répondre. La disparition de Drago lui était peut-être due ? Son fils avait peut-être fini par céder à la honte... Mais l'espoir et la douleur qu'elle lut au fond de ses yeux émeraude la bouleversa. Elle finit par faire un mouvement négatif de la tête et il la remercia avant de partir, la tête basse et les épaules voutées.

oOo

- Bonjour Narcissa.

- Severus... Ça ne me regarde pas, mais...

- Tu te demandes ce que Potter faisait ici ? Il ne me rendait pas une visite de courtoisie si ça peut te rassurer ! Il venait me demander s'il n'y avait vraiment aucun espoir pour lui ôter les effets de la potion.

- Et ?

- Et je lui ai répondu que non, c'est malheureusement impossible. A part prendre diverses potions pour en atténuer les effets, jamais ils ne partiront totalement.

- Pauvre garçon... Il avait l'air si accablé quand je l'ai vu dans le couloir.

- Il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même ! S'il avait demandé de l'aide dès le début, bien des choses ne se seraient pas passées !

Severus pensa à tout ce qui aurait pu être évité, à commencer par sa capture, qui avait eu lieu parce qu'il était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, et celle de Potter par la même occasion, ainsi que la trahison de Drago, et par conséquent, la mort de Lucius...

- Mais non ! reprit-il, sa voix vibrant sous le coup de la colère., monsieur est trop fier, monsieur veut jouer les grands et tout résoudre seul ! Il...

- Severus ! Je t'en prie, garde ton sang froid.

Rogue émit un faible grognement de frustration et ne dit plus rien. Narcissa ignorait exactement pourquoi Severus détestait à ce point le garçon. Elle savait qu'à l'époque de Poudlard, un garçon nommé James Potter s'amusait à le persécuter par tous les moyens possibles, mais en dehors de sa ressemblance physique avec son père, elle ne comprenait pas la haine qu'il lui vouait. Ce n'était qu'un jeune garçon, innocent des actes de son père.

oOo

Les jours passaient et le moment pour Severus de rentrer chez lui approchait. Narcissa tentait d'y faire abstraction. Elle ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, mais c'était comme si elle avait toujours été en présence de Severus. Lui aussi devait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il parlait peu, et était plus morne et taciturne que d'habitude.

Un après-midi elle entra et trouva Severus debout et habillé. Son cœur se crispa douloureusement de savoir qu'elle allait se retrouver seule, à nouveau.

- Bonjour Narcissa. Comme tu le vois, je peux rentrer chez moi.

Elle sentit des piques glacées transpercer son cœur, mais dignement, elle n'en lassa rien paraitre.

- Dumbledore est passé ce matin, il m'a demandé de reprendre mon poste, mais je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps encore. Je ne suis pas prêt à retourner enseigner à des cornichons ! dit-il, bourru.

Malgré l'angoisse d'être séparée de Severus, Narcissa rit de bon cœur. L'homme lui avait narré mille et un exploits de ces "cornichons" comme il les appelait, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la terreur des cachots terriblement attendrissante quand elle parlait de ses élèves. Bien qu'il n'en dise que du mal, elle sentait qu'il aimait vraiment partager son savoir.

- Bien... Je te remercie pour tout, Narcissa. J'espère que tu me rendras visite de temps en temps...dit-il le visage grave.

- Oui... Toi de même Severus.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose qui semblait difficile à dire, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le jeune Médicomage. Il venait saluer ce patient étrangement grognon et désagréable, espérant ne plus jamais le revoir.

Il s'avança et tendit la main pour serrer celle de Rogue, mais ni lui ni Narcissa ne firent cas de lui. Ils restaient à se regarder, n'osant visiblement pas dire ce qui leur pesait sur le cœur. Narcissa ne pouvait envisager de se retrouver seule de nouveau. Alors faisant fi de toutes convenances, elle demanda :

- Severus, viens habiter au manoir !

Il sembla à la fois soulagé et contrarié. Retourner dans sa demeure vide et triste alors qu'il avait goûté à la compagnie fort agréable d'une femme qu'il appréciait allait lui paraître sinistre, mais il ne pouvait accepter.

- Tu n'y penses pas ! Je n'attache aucune importance à ce qu'on peut penser de moi comme tu le sais, mais je ne supporterais pas d'entendre des ignominies sur ton compte à cause de cette folie ! Je te remercie Narcissa, mais je ne peux accepter. J'ai un foyer qui m'attend et...

- Je me fiche de ce que les gens diront ! Ils racontent déjà assez d'horreur sur mon nom... Je t'en prie Severus ... Je refuse de vivre seule, trop de souvenirs douloureux sont rattachés à cette maison. Et ton foyer, laisse-moi rire ! Une vieille bicoque de célibataire, sans chaleur ni présence humaine !

Rogue avait quelques rougeurs aux joues, et toisait maintenant Narcissa pour ce qu'elle avait osé dire. De quel droit critiquait-elle sa façon de vivre ?

Le Médicomage assistait à cet échange, médusé.

-Ah ! Vous n'êtes donc pas Madame Rogue !

L'homme était très fier de sa trouvaille... Severus et Narcissa le regardèrent pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

- Laissez-nous je vous prie !

Narcissa avait usé de toute sa verve autoritaire mais l'homme ne semblait pas impressionné.

- Ah non ! C'est vous ma p'tite dame qui...

- Dehors ! Fichez le camp, tout de suite !

La voix de Rogue avait sonné comme un grondement sourd, et ses yeux onyx auraient terrifiés n'importe qui à cet instant précis.

Narcissa fut impressionnée de voir le jeune homme quitter la pièce immédiatement, et elle regarda Severus. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut voir le regard autoritaire de Lucius. Mélange de force, de supériorité et d'intelligence.

- Severus, s'il te plait.

Narcissa s'était approchée de lui et lui tenait à présent les deux mains dans les siennes. Il allait refuser, mais les grands yeux bleus de Narcissa, qui se remplissaient de larmes, l'en dissuadèrent. Elle avait besoin de réconfort, et s'il pouvait lui apporter la paix, pourquoi ne pas accepter sa proposition ? Ça ne serait l'histoire que d'un mois au maximum...

oOo

Narcissa se tordait les mains depuis une dizaine de minutes. Elle ne cessait de faire des allers-retours sur le tapis moelleux du salon, et regardait la grande horloge toutes les minutes.

"Et si Severus ne venait pas finalement ?" Elle se posait cette question depuis qu'elle était rentrée chez elle, seule. Severus souhaitait se rendre d'abord chez lui pour prendre des affaires.

Après un énième coup d'œil vers la pendule, la sonnette d'entrée retentit dans la maison.

Narcissa s'ajusta à la vitesse de l'éclair, remettant les quelques cheveux qui s'étaient échappés de son chignon torsadé, et tirant sur le bas de sa veste.

Elle respira un grand coup pour tenter de reprendre son calme et ouvrit la porte.

- Severus ! Entre, je t'en prie.

Severus la remercia d'un signe de tête et s'avança, tout en essayant de garder une droiture exemplaire, comme il s'évertuait à le faire depuis des années. Mais il éprouva certaines difficultés au vu de ses récentes blessures.

- Twinky !

Un « _plop_ » sonore perturba le silence de la scène et une elfe de maison aussi ridée que le torchon qui lui servait de vêtement était froissé, apparut soudain.

- Milady ?

- Porte les affaires de Severus dans la chambre qui a été préparée pour lui, et apporte-nous du thé !

Severus reconnaissait bien là cette femme autoritaire qu'il avait toujours connue et admirée.

- Passe au salon, dit-elle en accompagnant sa phrase d'un geste gracieux du bras.

Severus s'exécuta sans mot dire. Il avait l'air tendu. Elle se demanda soudain, horriblement gênée, ce qui lui avait pris d'inviter un homme, bien qu'ami de longue date, à venir s'installer auprès d'elle. Si son mari la voyait, que penserait-il de ce comportement peu digne d'une femme de sa condition ?

Elle le rejoignit dans le petit salon où Severus attendait qu'elle soit là pour prendre place sur le canapé en velours beige.

- Tu as été assez long, tu n'as pas rencontré de problème j'espère ?

- Non, juste quelques choses à voir avec Dumbledore, répondit-il laconiquement.

Etrangement, alors qu'elle avait été si à l'aise avec lui durant leurs entretiens quotidiens, elle se sentait troublée. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait de la promiscuité avec un homme qui n'était pas son mari, dans un lieu qui n'était pas public ?

Elle se força à animer la conversation de questions polies, mais elle avait le plus grand mal à se départir de sa gêne. Et Severus ne l'aidait guère. La situation semblait lui paraître tout aussi inconfortable. Il restait courtois, comme toujours en sa présence, mais il était également plus froid qu'à l'accoutumée, et plus distant. Son regard se posait rarement sur elle, il préférait fixer le feu de cheminée.

Ils finirent par abandonner toute conversation et se contentèrent de boire leur thé en silence.

Elle avait peu à peu accepté que la maison soit vide de Lucius et Drago, même si la douleur était toujours aussi forte, mais pour Severus, ce n'était pas pareil. C'était la première fois qu'il revenait en ce lieu. Peut-être était-il lui aussi hanté par le souvenir de Lucius ?

Elle préféra le laisser seul à ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas envie, contrairement à ces derniers jours, d'évoquer avec lui les souvenirs de son mari. Elle trouvait incongru de le faire dans sa propre demeure, comme si Lucius pouvait entendre et en être perturbé.

oOo

Le dîner ne se passa pas mieux. Les conversations se tarissaient rapidement, laissant le tic tac de l'énorme pendule rythmer le silence.

- Tu dois être épuisé. Je vais te conduire à ta chambre.

- Merci Narcissa, en effet, je souhaiterais me reposer.

La femme l'accompagna lentement jusqu'à sa chambre. Bien qu'il n'ait à aucun moment demandé d'aide quelconque de sa part, -il était trop fier pour ça- elle savait qu'il souffrait encore et avait du mal à se déplacer.

- Nous y sommes. J'espère que tu seras confortablement installé. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle Twinky.

Severus la remercia et lui souhaita bonne nuit, avant de s'éclipser dans sa chambre.

Le luxe était partout ! Les meubles en bois massif étaient plus imposants les uns que les autres, et les tentures étaient à l'or fin. Severus ne se sentit pas à l'aise de prime abord, puis, mue d'une réaction enfantine qui le surprit lui-même, il tâta la mollesse du matelas et soupira d'aise. Jamais encore il n'avait dormis dans un tel luxe.

oOo

Narcissa faisait une fois de plus les cent pas dans sa chambre, au pied de son lit. Elle avait enfilé sa longue nuisette de soie crème, et peignait ses cheveux qui, une fois libérés de leurs pinces, cascadaient sur ses épaules et jusque dans le bas de son dos. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Les jours qui suivraient ne pouvaient pas être comme aujourd'hui. Elle devait faire en sorte qu'ils retrouvent la complicité qu'ils avaient acquis grâce à ses visites régulières à l'hôpital. Pour ça, il fallait que Severus se sente comme chez lui, et qu'il ait une occupation. Elle avait d'ores et déjà trouvé laquelle...

oOo

Narcissa s'était levée plus tôt que d'habitude. Elle n'avait pas eu trop de difficultés. Depuis qu'elle était seule, le sommeil semblait l'avoir abandonnée. Elle voulait être là pour accueillir Severus quand il se lèverait. Elle l'attendait, patiemment assise dans le fauteuil favori de Lucius.

Une odeur de café chaud flottant dans l'air la plongea dans un souvenir à la fois heureux et triste. Elle se revoyait dans les bras de Lucius alors qu'ils étaient couchés et s'accordaient un moment rien qu'à eux, en prenant leur petit déjeuner au lit. Elle se rappelait de son sourire lorsqu'il la regardait, du baiser qu'il lui déposait sur le nez afin de la distraire et de lui voler la dernière tartine couverte de confiture à la fraise, du fou rire qu'elle avait lorsqu'il le faisait. Dans leur cocon, tout était différent. Dans leur nid douillet, il n'y avait pas de Lord, de tuerie, de froideurs. Il n'y avait qu'un indéfectible amour, comme au premier jour. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, le temps n'avait pas d'emprise sur eux, ils étaient les mêmes que dans leur jeunesse. Rien à voir avec ces êtres froids et hautain qu'ils se plaisaient à paraitre en haute société. L'amour et le pouvoir. La réalité et le paraitre.

Un raclement de gorge attira son attention.

- Severus ! Je suis désolée, je ne t'ai pas entendu, dit-elle précipitamment, en détournant vivement la tête afin d'essuyer la larme qui avait perlé au coin de son œil.

Il n'en fut pas dupe mais ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. La douleur qu'elle continuait d'éprouver était toute naturelle. Severus était bien placé pour savoir qu'on ne se remettait jamais totalement d'une blessure pareille.

- Severus ! J'ai eu une idée. Je pensais que tu pourrais utiliser le laboratoire de potions. Ça doit te manquer de préparer toutes tes potions, non ?

- Avec plaisir. J'avoue que j'ai pensé à quelques préparations que j'aurais voulu tester !

Narcissa le regarda, émerveillée de le voir s'animer ainsi lorsqu'il parlait des potions.

Elle lui fit un charmant sourire auquel il répondit vaguement, l'esprit déjà occupé par ses préparations.

Narcissa se félicita d'avoir réussi à alléger les tentions qui régnaient la veille. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble et parlèrent des projets de Severus. Et pour la première fois depuis le décès de son mari, elle eut envie de s'occuper également, comme elle le faisait avant. Elle décida de s'occuper des plantes qui étaient sans doute en train d'agoniser dans la serre de l'aile ouest.

oOo

Severus avait passé une partie de sa matinée à réorganiser le laboratoire. Lucius n'était apparemment pas très ordonné quand il s'agissait de potions. Mais sa collection d'ingrédients rares était tout bonnement épatante ! Bien sûr, la plupart n'étaient utiles que pour des potions pas très recommandables, mais Severus lui-même possédait bon nombre de ces ingrédients.

Il commença ensuite à préparer les ingrédients pour une décoction de martyles broyée, ainsi que pour une potion Wingteri. Le tout lui prit une bonne heure et demie, mais il était fier du résultat. La potion était parfaite. Mais rien d'étonnant à cela, même si c'était une des potions les plus difficiles à fabriquer.

- Twinky ?

- Monsieur Rogue a appelé Twinky, monsieur ?

- Oui, j'aimerais que tu portes ces potions à Harry Potter. Mais avant, assure-toi qu'il est seul.

Il s'était longuement demandé s'il avait pris la bonne décision, mais après tout, Harry Potter n'avait jamais été doué en potions… Et il valait mieux qu'il prépare lui-même les décoctions qu'il devrait prendre régulièrement.

- M'assurer qu'il est seul, bien monsieur.

- Et s'il te demande de qui ça provient, dis-lui que s'il est trop stupide pour le deviner... non, finalement, même s'il te pose n'importe quelle question, reviens immédiatement.

Il ne manquerait plus qu'il face perdre un autre elfe de maison à la famille Malefoy.

Twinky plaqua ses grandes oreilles fripées sur son crâne chauve et ouvrit grands ses yeux globuleux avant de hocher frénétiquement la tête, avant de disparaitre.

Severus regarda machinalement l'horloge murale et poussa une exclamation affolée ! La pause du déjeuner était passée depuis plus d'une heure ! Qu'est-ce que Narcissa dirait ? Les habitudes d'un homme solitaire avaient la vie dure. Il lui arrivait fréquemment de passer d'innombrables heures dans son propre laboratoire et d'en oublier les repas. Mais peu importait puisqu'il était seul chez lui, ce qui n'était plus le cas !

Il éteignit tous les feux sous les chaudrons et remonta rapidement au rez-de-chaussée. Il se sentait terriblement coupable et embarrassé. Mais pourquoi Narcissa ne l'avait-elle pas fait mander ?

Il pressa le pas, faisant voler sa robe à chaque enjambées et arriva à l'entrée du salon, où le repas se prenait, mais il était vide. Bien sûr, Narcissa n'allait pas l'attendre toute la journée !

Il voulut la trouver pour lui présenter ses excuses mais elle arriva, essoufflée.

- Je suis confuse Severus ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! Je me sens terriblement gênée. Tu dois penser que je suis une bien piètre hôte !

- En effet... C'est assez regrettable, fit-il pince sans rire. Inacceptable, même.

Narcissa perdit un peu de ses couleurs.

- Mais, puisque je viens moi même d'arriver, parce que j'ai honteusement laissé passer l'heure du repas, je peux dire de bonne grâce que nous sommes quittes, finit-il en retroussant un coin de sa bouche.

- Mais... ? Oh ! Severus !

Les joues de Narcissa reprirent un rose délicat et elle fut tentée de mettre une tape sur le bras de Severus pour la frayeur qu'il lui avait faite.

- Désolé, c'était assez tentant dois-je avouer, fit-il pour toute excuse.

Narcissa sourit de bon cœur. L'espace d'un instant, elle s'était sentie revivre, comme lorsqu'elle était plus jeune et insouciante. Ils passèrent ensuite un agréable moment en compagnie l'un de l'autre.

oOo

Les jours qui suivirent furent aussi agréables. Severus faisait des expériences dans le laboratoire, et Narcissa reprenait pleinement le contrôle de sa vaste demeure, puis le soir, ils se retrouvaient. Ils restaient des heures durant dans le petit salon, à boire du thé devant le feu de cheminée. Narcissa avait beaucoup de plaisir à écouter Severus parler de ses recherches. Sa voix grave et douce l'apaisait.

Elle avait également l'impression qu'il était de plus en plus serein et détendu avec elle. Mais peut-être qu'au fond, elle l'espérait seulement ?

Un soir pourtant, alors que Severus était redescendu pour prendre l'air, il avait trouvé Narcissa seule, assise dans le salon, les yeux dans le vague. Il n'avait pas voulu la déranger, mais elle s'était rendu compte de sa présence.

- Severus, tu veux du vin d'elfe ? Un très bon cru, il date de l'époque de la guerre des Gobelins. Je sais que c'est ton préféré.

- Volontiers, répondit-il en acceptant la coupe qu'elle lui tendait, plus pour lui tenir compagnie que pour boire.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Narcissa ? Tu souhaites en parler ?

Narcissa fondit en larmes.

- Oh Severus ! Je ne supporte plus de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Drago ! Tout au fond de moi, j'essaye de garder espoir qu'il est vivant, quelque part, mais en même temps, mon esprit me crie d'arrêter d'espérer. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Severus posa rapidement le verre sur le guéridon et s'agenouilla près de Narcissa afin de la prendre dans ses bras pour tenter de la consoler.

- J'ignore quoi te dire pour que tu ailles mieux. Je suis en contact constant avec Dumbledore, et nous mettons tout en œuvre pour retrouver Drago, mais hélas, nous n'avons aucune piste. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'en parler, j'espérais vraiment que nous le retrouverions plus rapidement. Mais une chose est sûre, ne perds pas espoir. Le fait de ne pas l'avoir retrouvé est plus encourageant que tu ne le crois.

Narcissa leva ses yeux vers lui. Ils exprimaient toute la reconnaissance qu'elle avait pour Severus.

- J'ignore ce que je ferais si tu n'étais pas là, Severus !

Severus essuya avec son pouce une larme qui avait fini par couler sur la joue de Narcissa, après avoir vibré un moment au bord de son œil. Elle se laissa emporter par ce geste de réconfort et ferma les yeux, tout en couvrant la main de Severus toujours sur sa joue, avec la sienne.

Elle finit par rouvrir les yeux et fut attirée par ceux, sombres et envoûtants de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Sans bien comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, elle posa ses lèvres contre celles de Severus.

Mais ce simple contact ne lui suffisait pas. Elle pressa davantage sa bouche contre la sienne et joua avec ses lèvres pour en forcer l'entrée. Encouragée par cette victoire, elle laissa sa langue s'aventurer entre ses lèvres.

Severus ne répondit pas, mais ne la repoussa pas non plus. Son esprit était parti à des années de là. A l'époque d'un autre baiser... L'unique qu'il avait jamais partagé avec Lily.

Un soir, lors de leur dernière année, il l'avait attendue à la sortie de la bibliothèque. Il savait que James et ses crétins seraient à l'entrainement de Quidditch. Il fallait qu'il la voie, qu'il tente de la raisonner. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle, mais elle, elle était avec ce satané Potter depuis quelques jours. Il devait lui prouver tout son amour. C'était sa dernière chance avant de la voir s'éloigner pour toujours de lui.

Il se rappelait qu'elle n'avait pas semblée enchantée de le voir. Ils étaient en froid depuis plusieurs semaines. Il l'avait alors suppliée de venir marcher avec lui et elle avait fini par accepter. Elle n'avait jamais pu résister à son regard si malheureux et pénétrant quand elle lui refusait de lui parler.

Il l'avait entrainée dans un couloir peu fréquenté pour parler. Les seules choses qu'il parvenait à formuler correctement étaient des critiques à l'encontre de James. Pourtant, il s'était juré de ne parler que de ses sentiments pour elle, pour ne pas qu'elle s'énerve et le laisse seul, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui ! Il avait d'ailleurs senti que c'est ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, alors, dépité et pris par l'urgence, il l'avait poussée contre le mur et avait écrasé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser était maladroit, et brutal, mais il exprimait très bien ce sentiment d'urgence, de doute, d'espoir. Cette peur de la perdre.

Lily s'était débattue, puis avait fini par répondre à ce baiser avec fougue.

Severus se rappela à quel point son cœur s'était mis à battre à tout rompre dans son corps malingre. Elle l'aimait ! Si elle répondait avec autant d'ardeur à son baiser, c'était qu'elle l'aimait, se répétait-il, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Mais Lily avait mis brusquement fin à ce baiser. Elle semblait horrifiée de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Severus se souvint qu'il avait alors entouré son visage de ses mains, et qu'il l'avait rapproché du sien, pour l'embrasser de nouveau, mais une gifle monumentale avait cinglé sa joue.

" Ne refais jamais ça Severus ! J'aime James, tu m'entends ?" Ces mots si cruels, il les entendait encore aussi clairement qu'à l'époque. Lily était ensuite partie comme une furie, le laissant seul, la main sur sa joue douloureuse, et le cœur en miettes.

Il se remémora alors que c'était ce soir-là qu'il avait accepté d'entrer dans les rangs de Voldemort, de recevoir sa Marque. Il avait voulu se venger. Lui montrer qu'il allait bientôt être quelqu'un d'important, et qu'elle finirait par regretter d'avoir choisi ce Potter !

Il fut extirpé de son douloureux souvenir par les paroles de Narcissa.

- Oh ! Severus, je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû, dit-elle mortifiée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

Severus ne dit rien. Il la regarda un instant, avant de partir à pas rapides. Plus que le geste de Narcissa, c'était son expression qui l'avait fait fuir. Elle avait le même regard horrifié qu'avait eu Lily ce soir là. C'était le souvenir d'un autre baiser qu'il fuyait.

oOo

Comme tous les matins, Severus s'était levé aux aurores, mais cette fois-ci, il tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Il faisait des allers-retours d'un pas vif sans discontinuer.

Son humeur variait entre maussade et massacrante. Tant de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Le baiser échangé avec Narcissa allait indubitablement compliquer les choses !

Bien sûr, il le comprenait. Le baiser était à mettre sur le compte de la détresse de Narcissa, aidé par les verres de vin d'elfe... Et c'est bien ce qui le mettait d'une humeur massacrante ! L'espace d'un instant, il s'était plu à penser qu'elle éprouvait plus que de l'amitié pour lui, mais il avait été stupide ! Tout comme Lily, elle avait regretté son geste, elle avait eu honte ! Qui pourrait bien éprouver de l'affection pour lui ? Il n'était qu'un Mangemort, qu'un Sang-Mêlé, qu'un être vil, comme tout le monde s'était plu à le lui rabâcher sans arrêt !

Il avait cru pourtant, durant ces soirées où elle l'écoutait religieusement, qu'elle voyait au delà de tout ça, qu'elle l'appréciait à sa juste valeur. Qu'enfin, quelqu'un le comprenait.

Et maintenant, il était dans sa chambre à faire les cent pas. Il ignorait encore comment agir face à elle. Faire comme si de rien n'était ? Lui parler rudement, pour lui rendre le mal qu'elle lui avait fait sans le vouloir ? Lui parler et lui dire qu'il comprenait ?

Il avait trop peu l'habitude des relations humaines, et avec les femmes encore plus, pour arriver à prendre sa décision.

Le mieux serait sans doute de rentrer chez lui, de reprendre sa vie solitaire, comme il s'y était résolu durant toutes ces années. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il refusait de prendre cette décision. Il sentait que plus rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Comment réussir à retourner à une vie solitaire après avoir vécu avec une présence amicale et si agréable ?

La réponse était là. Narcissa était une amie très chère à son cœur, et on pardonne à ses amis, même lorsqu'ils vous blessent.

Il s'habilla et descendit.

Huit heures sonnèrent à la grosse horloge du salon. Severus s'inquiéta de ne pas voir Narcissa, elle qui était si matinale généralement. Dix minutes plus tard, il décida d'appeler Twinky.

- Monsieur Severus Rogue m'a appelée ?

- Oui, j'aimerais savoir où est Lady Malefoy ?

- La maîtresse est souffrante, dit la créature, ses grands yeux globuleux se remplissant de larmes. Elle a dit à Twinky qu'elle garderait la chambre.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

- Demande-lui si elle souhaite que je lui prépare un remède quelconque.

L'elfe inclina la tête avant de s'éclipser. Moins d'une minute plus tard, elle était de retour.

- La maîtresse a dit à Twinky que Severus Rogue n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Elle a dit aussi que c'était très aimable à Severus Rogue de proposer si gentiment son aide.

Severus congédia l'elfe et resta pensif.

oOo

Narcissa passait inlassablement sa brosse dans ses cheveux. Elle le faisait toujours quand elle était bouleversée. Et là, elle avait une double raison de l'être !

Elle se sentait coupable. Coupable d'avoir embrassé Severus. Elle se sentait si mal d'avoir trahi Lucius, si peu de temps après sa mort ! Comment est-ce que ça avait pu arriver ? Elle avait honte d'avoir été si faible. Et plus encore parce qu'elle était loin de regretter son baiser... C'était ce qui l'ébranlait le plus ! Avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Severus, elle n'avait jamais pensé ressentir plus que de l'amitié pour lui. Mais elle s'était rendue à l'évidence que ce baiser lui avait laissé de délicieuses sensations qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir retrouver avec personne d'autre en dehors de son défunt mari.

Et l'autre raison était qu'elle était sûre d'avoir gâché son amitié avec Severus. Elle avait bien vu qu'il n'avait pas répondu à son baiser, et outre l'embarras dans lequel ça l'avait mise, il avait même semblé fâché.

Il devait avoir une piètre opinion d'elle maintenant ! Elle n'osait pas retourner l'affronter.

oOo

Le lendemain, Narcissa ne réapparut pas. Severus avait pris sa décision. Il n'allait pas laisser Narcissa se cloitrer dans sa chambre, dans sa propre demeure parce qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir ! Si elle voulait qu'il parte, il le ferait, elle n'avait qu'à lui dire.

Il attendit une heure moins matinale, et il monta toquer à sa porte.

Narcissa était en train de lire sur un fauteuil, près d'une des immenses fenêtres pour profiter de la lumière du jour. Lorsque l'on frappa à la porte, elle sut que ça ne pouvait être que Severus. Elle sauta du fauteuil et se précipita dans son lit, en prenant soin de cacher son livre sous les oreillers. Elle était, après tout, censée être trop souffrante pour descendre... Elle remit en place rapidement ses cheveux lâches, puis s'installa plus correctement, avant de rajuster sa robe de chambre.

Elle redoutait de le voir, mais ça ne pouvait durer plus longtemps. Elle l'invita donc à entrer.

Après avoir reçu la permission, il pénétra dans la chambre.

- Narcissa, il faut qu'on parle !

Mince ! Vu le ton employé, Narcissa sut qu'il n'était pas dupe de son état de santé.

- Je sais Severus... dit-elle en jouant avec un fil doré qui dépassait de la bordure du drap.

Voir Narcissa ainsi, les cheveux lâchés sur ses épaules menues, vêtue d'une robe de chambre en soie de couleur champagne, qui laissait entrevoir la dentelle de la nuisette qu'elle portait en dessous, lui fit prendre soudain conscience à quel point elle était belle. Désirable même... Il dut se racler la gorge pour éviter de perdre toute contenance. Il se redressa et joignit les mains derrière son dos, droit comme un "i".

- Je vais m'en aller, tu ne peux pas...

- Non ! Enfin, je sais que je n'aurais pas du t'embrasser, mais je t'en prie, oublie-le, je ne sais pas où j'avais la tête...

Narcissa avait débité ses paroles à toute vitesse, et avant même que Severus ait pu répondre, elle continua sur sa lancée.

- Je ne souhaite pas perdre ton amitié à cause d'une histoire si bête. J'aurais dû me douter que tu n'avais pas d'attirance pour moi, je dois te paraitre ridicule maintenant.

- Non, pas du tout, je...

Severus dut prendre le temps de la réflexion. La conversation prenait une tournure totalement inattendue, et il se trouva pris au dépourvu, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

- Je... je me suis mépris sur... Tu es bien sûr très attirante et... Severus coupa net sa phrase. Il perdait totalement le contrôle ! Oublions tout, ça n'a pas d'importance, lâcha-t-il alors qu'il avait l'horrible sensation de s'empourprer.

Il la salua d'un geste vif de la tête et sortit prestement.

Narcissa fixait la porte de sa chambre. Elle en ressentit presque une joie enfantine, son instinct ne la trompait jamais, et là, il lui disait que finalement, Severus pourrait bien ressentir quelque chose pour elle...

oOo

Narcissa s'était décidée à sortir de sa chambre. Elle avait attaché savamment ses cheveux et mis une de ses robes préférées, la verte émeraude, qui faisait ressortir le teint de sa peau de porcelaine. Après un nouveau jet vaporeux de son parfum "désirs enchantés", elle sortit de sa chambre.

Elle avait toujours eu l'allure d'une reine, mais là, elle ressemblait à une déesse, se dit Severus lorsqu'il la vit. Elle lui fit un charmant sourire auquel il lui était impossible de ne pas répondre.

- Je suis heureux de voir que tu es enfin... guérie. Tu es rayonnante, si je peux me permettre, dit-il avant de détourner rapidement les yeux.

- Severus ? J'aimerais me rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas sortie... Veux-tu te joindre à moi ?

Severus n'était pas enchanté. Faire du lèche-vitrine n'avais jamais été une passion, et marcher parmi une foule de sorciers non plus. Mais refuser pourrait nuire à leur entente retrouvée.

- J'accepte volontiers, mentit-il, affable.

Après tout, depuis quelques temps, ses habitudes avaient déjà été largement bouleversées, et par Narcissa entièrement, se dit-il, pensif.

Après un nouveau sourire, Narcissa s'accrocha au bras de Severus et ils transplanèrent.

Comme Severus l'avait craint, le Chemin de Traverse était bondé, et à cette heure encore plus. Il s'attendait à ce que Narcissa le lâche, mais elle ne le fit pas. Son malaise grandissait à mesure que la douce chaleur de la femme se propageait dans son corps. De plus, certains sorciers les dévisageaient, comme s'ils faisaient quelque chose de répréhensible. Mais ce n'était pas étonnant. Il était de notoriété publique que Narcissa était veuve depuis trois mois seulement...

Le mois de juin était particulièrement chaud cette année, et pour Severus, plus habitué à la fraîcheur des cachots qu'à la chaleur du soleil, l'épreuve était vraiment rude. Soudain, un frisson glacé parcourut son corps. Une longue chevelure rousse avait attiré son attention. La jeune fille riait avec ses amis, les cheveux virevoltant à chacun de ses mouvements. L'espace d'un instant, il avait vu Lily, au même âge. Elle était toujours tellement pleine de joie de vivre. Elle rayonnait constamment. Le froid s'intensifia davantage quand il la vit se jeter au cou de la copie conforme de James Potter ! Il se força à détourner les yeux de Harry et Ginny. Le spectacle lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs douloureux... Il quitta alors des yeux le groupe d'amis qui paraissaient tant s'amuser, insouciant de la douleur que quelqu'un avait senti à leur simple vue.

- Severus ? Ça va ? Tu te sens mal ? Tu es tout pâle, et...

- Ça va, je te remercie. Un coup de chaud certainement... Pardonne-moi, je vais devoir t'abandonner.

Narcissa lui lâcha le bras à regret et lui dit qu'elle comprenait, bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle n'avait pas compris sa réaction. Il avait eu l'air si bouleversé soudain. On aurait dit qu'il avait vu un fantôme...

Elle fit le tour de quelques boutiques, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à continuer seule. A vrai dire, la sortie était plus un prétexte pour faire quelque chose avec Severus.

oOo

Il avait passé le reste de la journée dans le laboratoire, jusqu'à tard dans la soirée même. Narcissa finit par monter se coucher, espérant qu'elle ferait mieux le lendemain.

Elle finit par poser le livre qu'elle tentait de lire depuis un moment, sans succès. Son esprit était tourné vers Severus. Elle aurait voulu qu'il se confie à elle, afin qu'elle puisse l'aider à se sentir mieux. Elle sentait qu'il gardait au fond de lui une blessure profonde, et ça la minait de ne pas pouvoir l'aider davantage.

Toute à ses pensée, elle s'assoupie.

- Narcissa ?

- Lucius ? Oh, mon Lucius !

Narcissa se trouvait dans un jardin remplie de fleurs magnifiques. Un vent doux et chaud soufflait sur son visage, et des pétales de cerisiers voletaient dans l'air.

Lucius se tenait face à elle. Il était si beau. Ses traits semblaient reposés, elle aurait pu jurer qu'il avait l'air plus jeune.

Narcissa le vit qui lui faisait un grand sourire, et qui ouvrait ses bras pour l'y accueillir.

Sans réfléchir, elle courut et se blottit contre lui.

- Lucius, tu me manques tellement.

Sa voix chevrotait, mais elle ne voulait pas pleurer, elle voulait rester forte, pour lui.

Son mari ne disait rien, il avait resserré ses bras autour d'elle, et lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

- Tu sembles contrariée cissy.

- C'est que tu me manques tellement Lucius ! Et Drago...

- Je suis navré de t'avoir abandonnée ma chérie. Si j'avais pu rester auprès de toi pour toujours, tu sais que je l'aurais fait, c'était mon souhait le plus cher. Et Drago... il va bien, crois-moi.

Narcissa releva vivement la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de son défunt mari. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent mais elle se força à retenir ses larmes. De tristesse, de bonheur, les deux à la fois sans doute.

- Mais quelque chose d'autre te contrarie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Lucius ! Je m'en veux tellement ! Tu sais que je t'aime, et tu m'as laissée depuis peu de temps, mais j'ai... j'éprouve de l'affection pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Cet aveu lui fit baisser le menton. Elle se cramponna fort à son mari en enfouissant sa tête contre son torse, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la rejette violemment.

- Tu veux parler de Severus j'imagine...

- Comment ? Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Narcissa en le regardant de nouveau dans les yeux, rougissant légèrement.

- J'ai quelques... privilèges, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Alors, tu ne me détestes pas ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non, bien sûr que je ne te déteste pas. Je comprends, bien que comme tu t'en doutes, je ne m'en réjouisse pas totalement. Mais si tu veux savoir, je pense que Severus est digne de toi...

- Oh... Lucius !

Emue par les paroles de son mari, elle l'embrassa délicatement.

- Va maintenant.

- Tu reviendras me voir ?

- Je serais toujours là pour toi Narcissa.

- Je t'aime Lucius, et je t'aimerais toujours.

Le sourire triste de Lucius flotta devant ses yeux et tout devint noir.

Narcissa se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade.

Est-ce que son mari lui avait-il réellement donné sa bénédiction ? Etait-ce un simple rêve, dicté par ses propres désirs, où était-ce bel et bien une apparition de l'âme de son défunt mari ? Elle l'ignorait, mais une chose était sûre, elle savait dorénavant avec certitude qu'elle voulait que son amitié avec Severus devienne plus que ça, et elle allait tout faire pour y parvenir...

oOo

Une fois de plus, elle mit une des robes qui la mettait le mieux en valeur. Mais cette fois-ci, elle laissa ses cheveux cascader sur ses épaules. Elle savait l'effet qu'ils produisaient sur les hommes. C'était même ce qui avait fini par faire craquer Lucius...

- Bonjour Severus, bien dormis ?

Severus était arrivé avec quelques minutes de retard, lui qui était pourtant si ponctuel. Il avait les traits tirés, et de lourds cernes violets sous les yeux.

- Une vieille douleur qui s'est rouverte, dit-il sombrement en guise de bonjour.

- Oh... Il faudrait peut-être retourner à Ste Mangouste alors ? s'inquiéta Narcissa.

- Non, je te rassure, ce n'est pas la peine. C'est une douleur récurrente que j'ai depuis bien des années maintenant, lui dit-il avec un sourire triste.

Narcissa ne sut quoi ajouter. Sa voix si morne la mettait assez mal à l'aise, lui qui avait toujours pris soin d'afficher un visage égal jour après jour depuis quelques années. Elle en vint même à se dire que malgré les années, elle ne connaissait rien de sa vie privée ! Il était tellement secret. Elle se rappelait juste d'une amourette qu'il avait au collège. Lucius se moquait d'ailleurs constamment de lui. Elle se sentit coupable de ne jamais y avoir prêté attention...

- Nous pourrions prendre le petit déjeuner dehors, sur la terrasse ? Il fait déjà si bon. Autant profiter du soleil, tu es tout pâle.

Severus lui sourit faiblement et la suivit à l'extérieur.

- Je pense que je vais retourner à Poudlard, Narcissa. J'avoue que donner des cours, même à des élèves incapables de comprendre la moindre petite chose, me manque.

- Je pense en effet que ça te fera du bien de revoir du monde, dit-elle, aimable.

Severus était hypnotisé par les cheveux de Narcissa. Ils virevoltaient dans la brise, des reflets brillant les illuminant. Il avait toujours aimé les femmes aux longs cheveux et soignés.

Narcissa savourait de voir Severus fixer sa chevelure. Elle faisait exprès de se dégager la nuque de temps à autre pour la faire onduler. Et d'après la réaction de Severus, il était plutôt réceptif...

- Quand retournes-tu à Poudlard ?

La question arracha Severus de sa contemplation admirative.

- Je dois voir Dumbledore aujourd'hui, je verrais ça avec lui. Je pense pouvoir y retourner dès la fin de la semaine.

- Je vais me sentir si seule sans toi, dit-elle d'une voix douce, pleine de regrets.

Severus but une gorgée de thé pour cacher son embarras, sous le regard amusé de Narcissa. Elle fut replongée dans ses souvenirs lointains du commencement de son amourette avec Lucius. Elle avait prit les devants, à l'époque aussi. Il fallait croire que chacune des filles Black avait un côté rebelle en elles.

- Je dois y aller d'ailleurs si je ne veux pas être en retard, dit Severus en se levant.

- Je te souhaite une bonne journée, dit-elle avant de laisser à nouveau sa chevelure voler au vent.

oOo

Un « _plop_ » attira l'attention de Narcissa. Severus venait tout juste de rentrer. Elle l'accueillit avec un verre de vin d'Elfe lorsqu'il mit les pieds dans le petit salon.

Un peu surpris par cet accueil, Severus prit le verre et la remercia poliment, l'air suspicieux malgré tout.

- Que me vaut un tel accueil ?

- Pourquoi devrait-il y avoir une raison particulière ? fit-elle d'une voix suave. A ta santé, dit-elle en trinquant avec Severus.

Severus se racla la gorge avant de boire silencieusement quelques lampées d'alcool.

- Ta journée s'est-elle bien passée ?

- Très bien, je te remercie. Dumbledore et moi avons conclu que je retournerais à Poudlard dès le début de semaine prochaine.

- C'est parfait ! Ça nous laisse tout le temps pour... apprendre à mieux nous connaitre, fit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait anodin, ce qui eut néanmoins pour effet de faire rosir les joues de Severus.

Un elfe de maison arriva dans le salon.

- Maitresse Malefoy, le dîner est prêt à être servi.

- Très bien Gamby, nous arrivons.

Tout en parlant, Narcissa avais posé son verre et pris celui de Severus de ses mains, avant de s'en débarrasser sur la table basse, et de s'accrocher à son bras.

- Je t'ai préparé un délicieux repas, s'extasia-t-elle, et ne me demande pas en quelle honneur. Disons simplement que c'est pour fêter ton retour à Poudlard, ce qui prouve que ta santé va nettement mieux.

Severus se laissait conduire au salon par Narcissa, et il était assez circonspect. Son attitude avait beaucoup changé depuis la veille, et il en ignorait les raisons, tout comme il était partagé entre le fait de vouloir fuir ou celui de jouer le jeu.

- Voilà, je te laisse t'assoir, j'espère que tu aimeras ce que j'ai fait.

Narcissa s'était savamment penchée vers lui, comme pour lui murmurer cette phrase à l'oreille, avant de repartir d'un pas léger vers son siège, en face de Severus.

- J'espère que tu as faim, dit-elle en retirant la cloche qui protégeait un plat d'argent.

Severus eut l'étrange impression que la question était à double tranchant, mais il préféra ne pas y songer. Ça ne pouvait pas être ce qu'il imaginait, ou espérait ? Il ne saurait le dire.

- Qu'as-tu préparé de bon, demanda-t-il pour détourner la conversation de la drôle de tournure qu'elle prenait.

- Rien de bien extraordinaire... Quelques mets originaux, tels que du faisant à la fleur de digitale, accompagné avec du vin de belladone, et en dessert, quelques tartelettes aux fruits de la passions, que des produits...

- Qui ont des vertus aphrodisiaques si je ne m'abuse, la coupa Severus avec un regard médusé.

- En effet, dit-elle avec un regard appuyé et le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle finit par détourner les yeux, craignant de passer pour une personne outrecuidante ou pire, une gourgandine. C'était si loin la dernière fois qu'elle avait voulu plaire à un homme, et si proche en même temps. Mais elle n'était plus cette adolescente timide et follement amoureuse du magnifique préfet qu'était Lucius. Elle était adulte, tout comme Severus, et elle savait ce qu'elle voulait.

- Puis-je commencer à servir, maîtresse ?

- Laisse, je m'en occupe. Va !

Narcissa se leva gracieusement, et fit le tour de la table, pour se retrouver à côté de Severus. Si près, même, qu'à chacun de ses mouvements, son corps frottait légèrement contre le sien, et à son plus grand bonheur, il ne s'écarta pas.

A chacun des plats, elle s'employait à faire le même rituel, en lui frôlant les mains, en se penchant délicatement vers lui. Elle parlait d'une voix basse et sensuelle, et ses sourires se faisaient aguicheur, tout en subtilité, bien sûr.

Pour son plus grand plaisir, l'attitude réservée de Severus avait laissé peu à peu place à un comportement plus séducteur. Il était même arrivé à Narcissa de frissonner en voyant les regards langoureux que lui lançait Severus. Elle le soupçonnait d'ailleurs de prendre plaisir à la déstabiliser à son propre jeu.

- Souhaites-tu un peu de thé ?

- Volontiers, Narcissa, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

Elle se leva et comme pour les fois précédentes, elle alla contre lui afin de le servir. Elle versa lentement le thé et s'empara d'un petit gâteau au gingembre qu'elle déposa délicatement dans son assiette. Puis, elle retira lentement son bras et fit en sorte que le dos de sa main caresse celle de Severus.

Elle se stoppa lorsqu'elle sentit le pouce de celui-ci glisser dedans et la maintenir délicatement.

- Je subodore que tu souhaites me faire perdre la tête ce soir... dit-il en faisant un sourire énigmatique.

- Mais pourquoi donc ferais-je ça, dit-elle innocemment ?

- Est-ce que tu cherches à me faire part de quelque chose ? fit-il plus sérieusement.

- Est-ce que ça marche ? demande-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui, sans répondre à sa question précédente.

Rogue riva son regard insondable au sien, et réduisit la distance qui séparait leurs deux bouches, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

Ils s'abandonnèrent complètement à se baiser tant attendu. Seuls eux comptaient à ce moment là, et aucun souvenir d'un être aimé ne vint gâcher ce moment si délectable.

Le baiser se fit profond, leur corps réclamait davantage, mais Narcissa y mit fin, pantelante. Elle fut secouée par la puissance de ce qu'elle avait ressentit, et elle eut peur même, parce que jamais elle n'avait éprouvé quelque chose de si fort.

Elle s'excusa vaguement et partit presque en courant, laissant Severus seul et ébranlé.

oOo

Severus avait finit par monter se coucher. Il n'avait pas revue Narcissa, et n'était pas assez sûr de ce qu'il voulait réellement pour aller la voir. Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé l'avait considérablement bouleversé.

Il tournait depuis des heures dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Les mains sous sa nuque, il fixait le plafond, en proie à un dilemme. Plus d'une fois il s'était relevé brusquement, prêt à provoquer le destin, mais à chaque fois, il s'était arrêté devant la porte de sa chambre, toute sa détermination ayant volé en éclat.

Il tourna son regard vers la porte, comme si ça pouvait le décider à prendre son courage à deux mains, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit silencieusement.

Son cœur battit fortement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il la vit. La lumière qui provenait du couloir l'enveloppait d'un halo lumineux, et la finesse du tissu laissait deviner les gracieuses courbes de son corps.

Severus ne dit rien, ne bougea pas. Il se contentait de l'observer. Elle se dirigeait à pas léger vers lui. Seul le bruissement de sa robe de chambre se faisait entendre.

Le lit s'affaissa légèrement lorsqu'elle y prit place.

Severus se redressa, et Narcissa déposa sa main sur son torse. Sans un mot, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent de nouveaux, et se fut une explosion de sensations.

Indépendamment de leur volonté, leurs mains partirent à la rencontre de l'autre. Narcissa glissa ses mains sous les couvertures, mais Severus l'arrêta soudain. Narcissa le fixa, haletante. Ses yeux étaient insondables.

Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était rendue rauque, non seulement par le désir, mais par l'appréhension également.

- Narcissa, je... il faut que tu saches que...

- Chut...

Narcissa déposa délicatement l'index sur les lèvres entrouverte de Severus et approcha doucement son visage du sien. Elle y fit glisser ses lèvres, sensuellement, de sa pommette à sa bouche, puis l'embrassa de nouveau. Le faible croissant de lune qui éclairait la pièce ne laissait entrevoir que l'éclat de leur regard, qu'ils gardaient rivé l'un sur l'autre.

Lentement, elle le fit basculer entièrement sur le lit. Elle caressa doucement sa main, puis s'en empara et la porta à ses lèvres. Elle joua un instant avec, en lui faisant découvrir la douceur de ses lèvres, la courbe de son menton, avant de la guidée vers sa poitrine, et de la laisser sur son sein.

La respiration de Severus s'accéléra légèrement. Il laissa ses doigts parcourir délicatement le tissu soyeux. Encouragé par les soupirs de Narcissa, sa seconde main recouvrit l'autre sein. Les légères pressions se firent plus appuyées, plus impérieuses. Du bout de l'index, il suivit le décolleté échancré de la nuisette de satin, ce qui fit frémir Narcissa. Elle pencha sa tête en arrière et laissa glisser le fin vêtement de satin le long de son corps, puis attira Severus à elle.

Avec sa langue, il traça des sillons humides sur sa poitrine puis dans son cou, en se repaissant de son odeur fleurie.

Narcissa gémit de plaisir et s'accrocha aux épaules de Severus, avant d'enrouler ses jambes autour de son bassin.

Severus accrocha son regard à celui de Narcissa. Lentement, elle glissa sa main entre le faible espace qui les séparait, afin d'atteindre l'entrejambe de Severus.

Il tressaillit puis poussa un soupir d'extase lorsque Narcissa lui prodigua de fermes va-et-vient, avant de se positionner sur sa verge tendue.

Leur rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré, et leur corps suivait un même mouvement. Leurs souffles brûlants se mêlaient, leurs doigts étaient entrelacés et leur regard, scellé.

Un son rauque s'échappa des lèvres de Severus lorsqu'il se déversa en elle. Essoufflés et pantelants, ils se laissèrent retomber sur le lit.

Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, sauf avec les yeux. Les doigts toujours entrelacés, ils finirent par plonger dans le sommeil.

oOo

Lorsque Narcissa ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, elle tomba directement sur ceux de Severus, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Bonjour, Severus.

- Bonjour, Narcissa.

Malgré le ton léger de sa voix, et le faible sourire en coin qu'il lui adressait, Narcissa sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Severus n'avait pas l'air à l'aise, mais elle devinait aisément pourquoi. Ils venaient de passer la nuit ensemble, alors que la veille seulement, aucun des deux n'auraient pu le prévoir. Mais plus encore. Pour Severus, ça avait été la première fois...

Elle fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer et lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres, avant de se lever, enroulée dans le drap.

- Nous nous retrouvons en bas dans une demi-heure ?

Il acquiesça silencieusement, et elle partit, le laissant seul. Elle n'avait pas voulu brusquer les choses. Maintenant, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, leur relation avait pris un tout autre tournant.

Narcissa était sûre de ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Severus, mais lui, qu'en était-il ? Et s'il regrettait ce qu'ils avaient fait ? S'il ne l'aimait pas et qu'il l'avait désirée simplement ?

La douce torpeur dans laquelle est se trouvait se brisait peu à peu. Jamais elle ne serait l'une de ses femmes qui se donnent uniquement pour le plaisir. Elle avait besoin d'un compagnon. Elle aimait l'idée même de l'amour, de partager les choses simples de la vie avec quelqu'un de particulier.

C'est donc soucieuse qu'elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

Severus était déjà là. Il se leva à son arrivée, et lui tira la chaise pour qu'elle prenne place, comme il le faisait régulièrement, mais avec une certaine raideur.

Bien qu'elle ne souhaite pas brusquer les choses, elle devait cependant en avoir le cœur net.

- Severus, tu sembles distant ce matin. Est-ce que tu regrettes ce qu'il y a eu entre nous ?

- Honnêtement, je l'ignore... Je veux dire, tu es très belle, et désirable, et je t'apprécie énormément, mais je crois que je n'étais pas préparé à ça. J'ai besoin de temps pour y voir plus clair, je suis désolé.

Narcissa fut déçue de sa réponse. L'affection qu'elle lui portait ne semblait pas réciproque.

- Je tiens beaucoup à toi Severus, et si ce n'est qu'une histoire de coucherie, je préfère y mettre un terme, dit-elle avec plus de brusquerie qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.

- J'aime à penser que ce n'est pas ce genre d'histoire, Narcissa. Mais pour le moment, tout ça reste confus pour moi. Une fois de plus, je te prie de m'en excuser.

Ils finir leur petit déjeuner en silence et prirent congé l'un de l'autre.

Ce matin, Severus ratait toutes ses potions, mais pour une fois, il n'en avait cure. toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers la nuit qu'il avait passée avec Narcissa, et plus étrangement, Lily. Comment, alors que l'affection qu'il portait à Narcissa était beaucoup moins grande que la passion qu'il éprouvait pour Lily, il avait pu ressentir un tel bonheur dans ses bras ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir été infidèle à celle qu'il avait toujours aimée, et qu'il continuait à aimer malgré tout.

Lui qui avait fait une croix sur l'amour, il ne savait plus où il en était. Aurait-il la force, le courage, de clamer son amour à une autre personne ? Parce qu'il aimait Narcissa, bien que pas de façon passionnée, mais il avait une très haute estime pour elle, et son esprit était bien souvent occupé par son image, qui lui souriait, lui parlait avec tendresse, ou prenait du plaisir dans ses bras...

Jamais encore il ne s'était sentit si bien, et paradoxalement, si mal. Narcissa voulait, bien que ça ne le surprenne pas le moins du monde, une relation durable avec lui. La question était : « Est-ce que lui l'aimais assez pour ça ? »... et après des heures d'intenses réflexions, il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il l'ignorait, mais que ça valait le coup d'essayer. Jamais Lily n'avait été si peu présente dans son esprit que durant ses derniers mois, c'était un signe indéniable.

Tout lui sembla soudain plus clair. Il remonta au rez-de-chaussée et parcourut les longs couloirs jusqu'au petit jardin d'été. Comme il l'avait espéré, Narcissa s'y trouvait. Elle bouquinait un livre, confortablement installée dans un fauteuil, à l'ombre d'un immense chêne. Elle ne le vit pas tout de suite et sa surprise n'en fut que plus grande lorsqu'elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard ardent de Severus. Elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise mais aucun son n'en sortit, puisque celle de Severus s'était plaquée dessus. Ils échangèrent un baiser impétueux, libérateur. Narcissa laissa choir au sol le livre qu'elle avait dans les mains pour passer ses deux bras autour du coup de Severus. Il lui empoigna fermement la taille et la souleva un peu du sol avant de l'appuyer contre le tronc massif de l'arbre, et elle en profita pour entourer ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Leur baiser sembla durer une éternité, comme s'ils avaient prient pleinement conscience de ce qu'ils désiraient.

- Quand tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin de temps, j'avoue avoir craint qu'il t'en faille bien plus que ça, sourit Narcissa, en le regardant langoureusement.

- Tu es magnifiques, répondit seulement Severus. Mais dans sa bouche, ces mots avaient une signification bien plus puissante, et Narcissa, émue, l'embrassa de nouveau.

oOo

- Severus ? Tu te rappelles que nous sommes conviés chez les Zabini en début de semaine prochaine ?

- Oui, hélas, bougonna Severus. Et il ne faut pas oublier le bal donné à Poudlard. Si je suis forcé de servir de chaperon à tous ces cornichons, tu es contrainte de me tenir compagnie, fit-il avec un sourire carnassier, en représailles à la soirée qui s'annonçait d'une longueur interminable chez les Zabini.

- Ce n'est jamais une contrainte d'être auprès de toi mon cher, plaisanta Narcissa. D'ailleurs, te souviens-tu que ce soir, nous fêtons notre première année ensemble ?

- Comment le pourrais-je, fit-il de sa voix velouté qui donnait des frissons à Narcissa.

D'ailleurs, celle-ci ne put résister à la tentation de venir lui chaparder un baiser, alors qu'il corrigeait les copies de ses élèves à grand renfort de ratures et de jurons à voix basse.

Severus ne regrettait pas un jour d'avoir laissé ses doutes de côté. Il vivait avec Narcissa un bonheur sans égal. Tous les jours, il découvrait une petite facette de sa personnalité, et tous les jours il ne l'en aimait que davantage. Jamais il n'avait ne serait-ce imaginé qu'elle eût pu être si attachante, douce, ou bien féline. A son côté, il avait beaucoup appris sur lui-même.

oOo

Le carrosse s'arrêta devant le manoir. Pour l'occasion de leurs uns an, Severus avait emmené Narcissa dîner dans un restaurant très romantique, ce qui l'avait touchée, mais aussi beaucoup fait rire, parce qu'elle savait à quel point il avait dû se forcer pour aller dans un tel endroit.

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un long moment, mais la chaleur du début juillet persistait dans l'air.

Ils avaient tenu à remonter l'allée à pied, pour en profiter. Narcissa avait étendu les bras et tournoyait sur le sentier en souriant de bonheur. Severus s'émouvait toujours de voir que Narcissa pouvait être forte et autoritaire, tout en étant à d'autres moment la joie de vivre incarnée, enfantine même. Il l'a rattrapa de justesse lorsqu'elle perdit l'équilibre, et entreprit de la faire tournoyer en la maintenant fermement contre lui, ce qui la fit rire aux éclats.

Après un doux baiser, ils rentrèrent, main dans la main.

oOo

- Attends, je reviens, je vais chercher ton cadeau, dit Narcissa sur un ton malicieux, et éteins les lumières !

Severus obéit sans rechigner et s'assit sur le lit, impatient de découvrir qu'elle surprise lui avait concocté Narcissa.

Mais les minutes passaient, et le temps qu'elle mettait à revenir lui semblait long. Il était sur le point d'aller voir ce qu'elle faisait lorsque la porte s'ouvrit tout doucement.

Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'il la vit. Comment oublier la première fois qu'elle l'avait rejoint dans son lit ? La même vision que la première fois s'offrait à lui. La lumière se reflétait sur les pourtours de la silhouette de Narcissa, et sa robe de chambre, toute aussi fine, laissait entrevoir ses courbes qu'il avait mainte fois eu l'occasion d'apprendre par cœur.

Il ne dit rien et ne bougea pas, comme la première fois. Elle semblait vouloir lui faire revivre leur première nuit ensemble, et il en était ravi.

Severus attendit patiemment qu'elle le rejoigne, les sens aux aguets, et il fut parcouru de frissons lorsqu'il sentit ses mains le frôler, et se poser sur son torse.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de désir lorsqu'il l'entoura fermement de ses bras et la plaqua contre lui, avant de la porter et de l'étendre sur le lit.

Le corps de Severus recouvrait le sien, et il se repaissait de son parfum suave, du contacte de son corps contre le sien, des soupirs qu'elle poussait.

Leurs mains parcouraient leur corps, toujours avides de connaitre la moindre parcelle de leur peau. Narcissa jouait à faire tressaillir les muscles fins de Severus sous ses doigts, et lui ne se laissait pas de parcourir sa peau délicate avec les siens. Leurs corps se cherchaient, ondulant l'un contre l'autre avec frénésie.

Severus déposait des baisers enfiévrés sur son ventre, sur ses seins qu'il avait mis à nu, titillant du bout de la langue ces deux pointes durcies. Narcissa se cambrait de désir, elle haletait, griffant le dos de Severus tant elle ne contrôlait rien de sa passion. La verge durcie de Severus frottait délicieusement contre elle et elle soupirait d'envie. Elle le réclamait. Ses jambes se mêlaient à celles de Severus, ses mains l'attiraient à elle.

Lorsqu'il la pénétra, elle poussa un son rauque, presque animal. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de Severus, à mesure que l'orgasme montait, puis la submergeait. Severus la suivit dans l'extase et s'affaissa légèrement sur elle, restant en elle un moment tout en traçant des sillons avec sa langue sur sa peau rendue hypersensible par l'orgasme.

- Je te remercie, c'est un très charmant cadeau, fit Severus en l'embrassant plus sagement.

- Je t'en prie, j'ai beaucoup apprécié notre seconde première fois, sourit Narcissa.

- Narcissa ? Je voulais te demander quelque chose ? dit-il soudain, l'air grave.

- Je t'écoute, s'inquiéta Narcissa.

- Je voulais savoir si tu souhaiterais m'épouser ?

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit, je voulais savoir si...

- Mais oui, bien sûr ! Mille fois oui même ! Oh Severus ! Je...

Mais Narcissa ne finit pas sa phrase, trop emportée par l'émotion. Elle s'était ruée sur Severus et lui faisait des dizaines de baisers.

Il rit et essaya de se défaire de Narcissa pour attraper quelque chose qui se trouvait dans le tiroir de la table de nuit.

Il se redresse et s'assit plus confortablement, tout comme Narcissa qui fit de même, puis lui présenta un petit boitier de velours bleu foncé, qu'il ouvrit face à elle.

- Oh ! Elle est sublime !

Narcissa s'empara délicatement de la bague en or, ornée d'un lys en opale aux pourtours sertis de diamants.

- Attends.

Severus lui prit la bague et l'enfila à son annulaire, avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

oOo

Deux autres années s'étaient écoulées depuis leur mariage. Ils avaient tenu à faire une cérémonie discrète. Le faste n'était résolument pas pour Severus. Ils avaient fait ça en petit comité, dans le vaste jardin fleuri de la propriété, à l'ombre de l'énorme chêne.

Depuis ce jour, ils vivaient tout aussi heureux qu'auparavant, peut-être même plus, même si chacun gardait en mémoire précieusement les souvenirs de leur premier amour...

oOo

Il faisait un soleil magnifique ! Narcissa avait demandé à ses elfe que toutes les fenêtres et les portes soient grandes ouvertes afin d'aérer les pièces. Elle avait entrepris de finir sa broderie, laissée en plan depuis pas mal de temps. Le fauteuil était placé en plein soleil, et elle prenait un immense plaisir à s'y réchauffer. Sa broderie, une fois finie, représenteraient trois petits chats qui joueraient à longueurs de journées et miauleraient pour attirer l'attention, tout ce dont Severus avait horreur !

- Aïe ! Zut !

Le soleil s'était soudain caché, et Narcissa, manquant de lumière, s'était piquée le doigt. Son œil fut attiré par une grand ombre qui s'étirait sur le sol, jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle se retourna brusquement vers la porte d'entrée, et le vit. Une haute silhouette fine se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses cheveux mis longs, blond presque blanc reflétaient le soleil de manière quasi-irréelle ! Seul son visage était caché par le contraste du soleil.

- Lucius !...

L'espace d'un instant, elle se retrouva des années en arrière, lorsque tant de fois elle avait imaginé Lucius, sur le pas de la porte, lui rapportant un bouquet de roses éternelles comme il en avait l'habitude.

Elle se précipita cet homme qui ressemblait tant à son mari et découvrit avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait de son fils disparu depuis plus de trois ans.

- Non mère, ce n'est que moi, Drago...

Tant de fois elle avait rêvé que tout ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, et que Drago ne l'ait jamais quittée, qu'elle eut du mal à y croire.

Elle sortit de sa torpeur et leva de nouveaux les yeux vers son fils. C'était bien lui, Drago, qui ressemblait maintenant trait pour trait à son père au même âge. Il était bel et bien là, après toutes ces années d'incertitudes !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces, trop émue pour dire le moindre mot. Elle ne pouvait que répéter son prénom, comme si elle avait peur que la réalité ne reprenne le dessus si elle cessait.

- Mère, je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir en bonne santé !

Sa mère n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours aussi belle. Il la serra fort contre son cœur et s'enivra de son parfum. C'était si bon de l'avoir contre lui.

- Drago ! Mon fils !

Narcissa n'arrivait pas à endiguer le flot de larmes qui la secouait et nouait sa gorge.

- Tu es vivant ! Merlin soit loué ! Mais où étais-tu ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi au nom de Merlin tu ne m'a pas dis que tu étais vivant !

Comme toutes les mères du monde qui se sont un jour terriblement inquiétées pour leur enfant, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher le soulagement qu'elle éprouvait de se transformer en questions et reproches.

- Tu n'imagines pas l'angoisse qui a été la mienne, surtout que... j'étais seule...

La mort de son époux restait une douleur assez vive, malgré les trois années écoulées depuis.

- Justement mère... Drago avait la gorge nouée. Le moment qu'il redoutait tant était arrivé. Je m'en veux tellement pour la mort de père, si vous saviez !

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et il baissa la tête.

- Chut, ne dis rien mon fils. Lucius t'aimait plus que tout, et s'il a donné sa vie pour toi, il l'a fait parce qu'il voulait plus que tout te protéger. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Drago, au contraire, sois en fier. Sois fier de ton père.

- Je le suis mère, je le suis. Drago eut du mal à ravaler la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. En ce qui vous concerne mère, le Seigneur m'avait dit, après la mort de père que vous aviez été tuée. C'est pourquoi je suis parti directement... Plus rien ne m'attachait à ce lieu.

Narcissa essuya ses larmes silencieuses sur les années gâchée à cause de ce monstre sans nom, et remercia à nouveau celui qui les avait libérés de lui.

- J'ai appris seulement il y a une année que vous étiez en vie, mais je m'en voulais tellement pour père... Je pensais que vous ne me pardonneriez jamais. Je m'en veux d'avoir été si lâche !

- Comment peux-tu avoir cru... c'est fini, tout va bien se passer maintenant.

Narcissa avait de nouveau entouré ses bras autour de son fils et le berçait doucement. Elle releva la tête et l'examina. Il avait tellement grandit. Elle caressa son visage et remit deux petites mèches échappées de son catogan derrière ses oreilles. Il ressemblait tellement à Lucius...

Alors que sa mère continuait à lui murmurer des mots réconfortants à l'oreille, Drago n'eut pas la force de lui dire qu'après avoir accompli la mission qui le ramenait là où il avait pensé ne jamais remettre les pieds, il partirait pour ne plus jamais revenir.

- Je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Viens donc t'assoir ! Il y a tellement de choses qu'on doit se dire ! Je vais chercher du thé.

Drago pénétra dans la maison avec nostalgie. Elle était restée la même, et le fantôme de son père y était toujours présent.

Là, le fauteuil dans lequel il lisait la Gazette du sorcier, avec un verre de whisky Pur Feu à la main. Là, le bord de la cheminée contre lequel il s'appuyait lorsqu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. Ici, le bureau en merisier sur lequel il écrivait ses courriers...

Drago prit une bouffée d'air dans ses poumons mais il ne sentit pas l'odeur musquée que laissaient les cigares que fumait son père après dîner. Ce n'était pas étonnant, mais il aurait donné cher pour la sentir encore une fois. A la place, il flottait une odeur douce-amère qu'il ne connaissait pas. En y réfléchissant, il se rappela que la salle de classe où ils avaient cours de potions sentait pareil. Oui, la salle de classe du professeur Rogue sentait comme ça.

oOo

- Voilà !

Narcissa revenait les bras chargés d'un énorme plateau d'argent rempli à ras bord de coupelles pleines des petits gâteaux et sucreries que Drago préférait.

Elle prit place face à son fils, assis sur le sofa vert, et sa gaieté sembla soudain l'abandonner.

- Drago, tout d'abord, il y a quelque chose que je veux te dire... Voilà, après la mort de ton père, et ta disparition, j'ai été très affectée, comme tu imagines...

- Narcissa, as-tu vu les devoirs des septième année ? Je n'arrive pas à remettre la main des... Drago ! Par Merlin...

Rogue s'avança à grandes enjambées vers le jeune homme pour mieux le regarder mais ce dernier avait bondit de la banquette où il se trouvait.

- Que fait-il ici, mère ?

Rogue se stoppa net et prit une posture rigide, tentant de faire face au mieux à l'inconfort de la situation.

Severus avait indubitablement mal choisi son moment pour faire son entrée. Narcissa se tenait droite et crispée, les mains jointes sur ses genoux et le regard implorant Drago de ne pas faire une scène.

Drago regardait tour à tour sa mère et son ancien professeur et son visage se décomposait au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait. Lorsqu'il avait vu Severus, tout s'était mis en place. L'odeur de potions, les devoirs perdus, la révélation que voulait lui faire sa mère...

- Drago, je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien. Nous nous sommes fait énormément de soucis pour toi et...

- Et ça vous donne le droit de coucher avec ma mère ? Asséna-t-il d'une voix acide.

- Drago je t'en pire ! Nous... Ce que Severus et moi faisons ne te regarde pas !

Narcissa ne savait plus où se mettre, et elle sentait au picotement caractéristique que ses joues s'étaient couvertes de rouge.

- Tant qu'il vit dans la maison de mon père, ça me regarde !

- Drago ! Je comprends ta réaction, mais je t'en prie, cesse immédiatement ! J'allais t'annoncer la nouvelle... Severus... est mon mari.

- Pardon ?

- Narcissa et moi sommes mariés depuis deux ans, répondit Severus calmement.

- Ça veut dire que... Vous l'avez oublié très vite je trouve mère !

- Drago, je t'en prie !

Les yeux de Narcissa commençaient à se remplir de larmes, ce qui eut pour effet d'exhorter Drago au calme.

Sentant que Narcissa et son fils avaient besoin d'être seul, Severus s'excusa.

- Je vous laisse seuls, je serais dans le laboratoire si quelqu'un souhaite me voir, dit-il d'une voix sans timbre, le regard inexpressif, et le dos raide.

- Ça ira, merci, lâcha Drago avec ironie.

Severus serra les mâchoires et s'éclipsa, non sans avoir jeté un regard torve à Drago. Celui-ci était choqué, certes, mais n'accepterait pas d'être traité de la sorte plus longtemps.

Une fois seul avec sa mère, il s'enjoignit au calme. Cette journée avait été vive en émotions dues aux retrouvailles avec elle, et à son soulagement de voir qu'elle ne lui en avait jamais voulu, et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher bêtement à cause de son caractère trop emporté et impulsif. Elle avait déjà assez souffert de son absence, par sa faute, et même s'il lui en voulait d'avoir apparemment remplacé très vite son père, alors qu'il croyait qu'ils s'aimaient éperdument, il s'efforça de se comporter de manière plus adulte.

- Donc vous êtes...

Drago ne pouvait même pas le dire, il n'arrivait déjà pas à l'envisager... La dernière fois qu'il avait vue sa mère, elle était dans la grande salle où le Seigneur attendait qu'il lui ramène Potter. Elle se tenait à son mari, et partageait avec lui toute l'inquiétude qu'elle éprouvait pour son fils. Il avait toujours connu ses parents unis et heureux. C'était tout bonnement impossible de l'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre ! C'en était presque contre nature ! Comment pouvait-elle alors que Lucius était présent partout ici ? Comment pouvait-elle le trahir de la sorte ?

Narcissa inspira calmement et prit la parole.

- Oui, nous sommes mariés, et nous nous aimons.

- Et comment en êtes-vous arrivé là ?

- Difficile à dire... C'est arrivé comme ça, sans que l'on s'y attende. Peu de temps après que je me suis retrouvée seule, j'ai décidé d'aller rendre visite à Severus. Nous étions amis de longue date comme tu te souviens, et je savais qu'il était seul également. Lorsque je l'ai vu la première fois, il était vraiment très mal. (Drago n'eut aucune peine à se remémorer dans quel état était il était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu). Puis, je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer, mais sa présence, même s'il était inconscient, me rassérénait. J'ai pris l'habitude d'aller le voir tous les jours, et voilà, c'est arrivé, c'est tout.

Narcissa rosit et s'arrêta là.

- Et vous l'aimez vraiment, plus que père, je veux dire ?

Cette question sembla d'autant plus étrange à Drago qu'elle concernait son ancien professeur de potions. Sa mère chercha ses mots un instant, puis répondit :

- Oui, et non. Je ne l'aime pas comme j'aimais ton père. C'est totalement différent en fait, mais je l'aime, c'est certain. Sa présence me rassure, ses conversations m'apaisent, sa voix... mon dieu sa voix !

- Merci, mère, s'empressa de la couper Drago. Je préfère éviter les détails en fait, dit-il avec une mimique gênée et faussement écœurée.

- Personne ne pourra remplacer ton père, tout comme personne ne pourra remplacer Severus.

Il resta silencieux un long moment. Après tout, lui aussi savait très bien que l'amour pouvait arriver sans qu'on ne s'y attende. Il avait peine à croire ce qu'il allait dire mais ça lui semblait être la meilleure chose à faire.

- Si vous êtes heureuse mère, je le suis également.

Narcissa était trop émue pour dire quoi que se soit. Elle se contenta de serrer son fils dans ses bras.

oOo

Rogue tentait de calmer son stress en faisant ce qu'il avait toujours aimé, des potions !

Mais la situation le bouleversait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Savoir Drago vivant avait vraiment été ce qu'il avait souhaité de tout son cœur depuis ces années, mais jamais il n'avait songé à la réaction qu'il aurait en apprenant la relation qu'il entretenait avec Narcissa.

Naturellement, Drago aimait son père, d'où sa réaction, mais au fond de lui, il avait désespéré qu'il l'apprécie assez pour l'accepter, mais il s'était trompé apparemment, vu sa réaction...

Il rata pour la troisième fois sa potion du niveau de quatrième année et la fit rageusement disparaitre avec un Evanesco !

- Vu la texture marron et grumeleuse, je dirais que vous avez oublié les racines de mandragore, dit Drago, fier de pouvoir enfin se moquer gentiment de son professeur préféré. Je crois me souvenir que Londubat avait eu un résultat similaire, et que vous lui aviez versé le contenu du chaudron sur la tête... Devrais-je faire de même ?

- Je te remercie, ça ne sera pas nécessaire, bougonna-t-il, tout en s'afférant à ranger les diverses fioles pourtant en ordre sur les étagères.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû l'apprendre de cette manière... Je suis conscient de ne pas être le plus apprécié des hommes mais...

- Est-ce que vous l'aimez ?

La question abrupte le prit au dépourvu. Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? Oui, il l'aimait tendrement, car l'amour passionné appartenait à une autre. Il aimait sa beauté, sa fragilité et sa dureté à la fois, sa prestance et ça maladresse, sa joie de vivre et ses peines. Ils étaient comme deux âmes sœur de chagrin qui se seraient trouvés pour s'apporter la paix. Sur chacun d'eux planait le fantôme de l'être aimé, mais loin de les séparer, ça les rapprochaient au contraire, parce qu'ils étaient unis dans la douleur que provoquait l'amour donné à un être perdu.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas !

Rogue s'était redressé et toisait Drago avec arrogance, mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas avoir par ce ton bourru et lui sourit, remarquant que le vouvoiement était revenu spontanément quand il s'agissait de réprimander quelqu'un. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver des années en arrière, en plein cours de potions...

- Je suis heureux de vous voir saint et sauf, professeur, dit soudain Drago avec sérieux.

- Je ne suis plus ton professeur Drago, répondit Severus qui n'était pas à l'aise avec les marques d'affections.

- Je le sais, mais je vais avoir du mal à vous appeler autrement, fit-il avec un sourire désabusé.

- Tu as une étonnante faculté pour disparaitre totalement Drago. Même Dumbledore n'a pas pu te retrouver, c'est épatant... Puis-je, si ce n'est pas trop te demander, savoir où tu étais, et pourquoi tu es parti ?

- Si je suis parti sans donner de nouvelles, c'est avant parce que je pensais ma mère morte par ma faute... Et puis... je voulais essayer de trouver quelque chose, pour rendre service à quelqu'un.

- Tu veux parler de l'antidote, pour Potter ?

- Comment savez-vous que... ?

Drago se tut et tenta de dissimuler les rougeurs apparues sur ses joues.

- C'est fort... aimable de ta part d'avoir ainsi voulu l'aider. Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez si... amis, tous les deux.

- Je l'ai trouvé, déclara Drago, pour couper court à la conversation.

- Pardon ? Tu as découvert l'antidote ? Mais comment ?

Drago n'avait jamais vu son professeur de potions si enthousiaste ! Il semblait fasciner par la nouvelle et avide de connaitre tous les détails.

- J'avais déjà fait pas mal de recherche, pour trouver le sort, à la base... donc j'avais en ma possession presque tous les livres importants qui en parlaient. Et dans l'un d'eux, j'ai découvert que sur l'une des pages, d'apparences anodine, était dissimulé des indications pour trouver la formule perdue, et bien qu'elle était incomplète, la trouver pouvait déjà beaucoup m'avancer.

J'ai donc suivi des traces jusqu'en Transylvanie, puis dans la forêt Rouge, et enfin, dans un petit village où avait habité, enfant, Ernest Gramms.

J'ai fini par découvrir la formule, cachée dans une tombe, et je vous passe les détails. Il était indiqué que l'ingrédient principal, nécessaire à la réussite de la potion était l'éternalis, fleur, qui, comme vous le savez, n'éclos que tous les cent ans.

J'ai réussi à m'en procurer une, mais les essais étaient peu concluants... Et il devenait de plus en plus dur de s'en procurer. Puis à force de travail et d'expérience, j'ai fini par trouver. Il m'aura fallu trois années entières, mais j'ai enfin ce pourquoi j'étais parti.

Severus avait écouté religieusement le récit de Drago, mais maintenant qu'il avait cessé de parler, il semblait être ailleurs. De temps à autre, il s'exclamait sur telle ou telle chose, comme "mais oui, une éternalis ! " ou encore "c'était sûr, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé !

- Et ça marche, tu en es sûr ? comment peux-tu en être certain ? Je veux dire, tu n'as pas consciemment jeté ce sort à d'autres et...

- Non, bien sûr ! s'exclama Drago en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Même si cette incantation reste interdite, elle est toujours utilisée. Et lorsque j'ai fait courir le bruit que j'avais trouvé un antidote, beaucoup se sont manifesté. J'ai juste eu à faire en sorte de le trouver réellement, finit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Très astucieux Drago, je te félicite.

- Merci, professeur. La matinée est bien avancée, je ferais mieux de porter le remède, plus tôt ça sera fait et plus tôt...

- Justement, il m'a envoyé une invitation et...

- Une invitation ? Potter vous envoie des invitations ? Je veux dire, vous êtes en contact avec lui ? En plus de votre mariage avec ma mère, quels autres changements majeurs ont-ils eu lieu, s'étonna Drago.

- Je te rassure, je lui fournis juste quelques potions depuis des années pour l'aider à être... en paix. Tu sais comme il a toujours été médiocre dans mes cours.

Drago sourit à se souvenir mais arrêta vite en se rendant compte que son sourire était attendri.

- Je disais donc, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher. L'invitation concernait son mariage, avec Miss Weasley, aujourd'hui, à midi.

Narcissa n'avait pas compris pourquoi il s'était opposé si farouchement à elle en refusant de s'y rendre. Comment aurait-elle pu se douter que la vue de ce jeune couple lui provoquerait de douloureux souvenirs...

- Drago, tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Drago était devenu plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Je... si. Vous avez raison, je vais me dépêcher. Je serais de retour dans pas longtemps.

oOo

Les jours qui suivirent, Drago était d'humeur taciturne. Il ne prêtait pas toujours attention aux conversations autour de lui, mais ni Narcissa, ni Severus ne lui en portaient rigueur. Même si rien n'avait été dit, ils se doutaient que ça avait un rapport avec un certains Survivant qui avait récemment annulé ses noces...

- Tu m'écriras régulièrement n'est-ce pas ?

- Promis, mère, répéta-t-il pour la cinquième fois au moins.

- Et dès que tu es installé, nous viendrons te voir !

Bien que l'annonce de Drago sur son départ définitif de son pays natal ait beaucoup chagrinée Narcissa, elle était persuadée qu'il lui permettrait également d'oublier, et donc, de se sentir mieux de nouveau.

Elle ne lui avait pas vu cet air triste depuis qu'il était en mission pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Après une dernière et longue accolade, Drago transplana hors de la Grande-Bretagne.

De nouveaux seuls, Narcissa se blottit dans les bras de Severus pour être réconfortée du départ de son fils.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il est bien plus solide qu'il n'y parait. Et puis tu verras, tu n'auras pas le temps de te rendre compte de son absence qu'il t'aura déjà envoyé son adresse. Tu pourras alors transplaner tous les jours chez lui si bon te semble, lui susurra Severus à l'oreille, avec sa voix basse.

Et en effet, trois mois plus tard, une chouette à lunettes (2) apporta une lettre qui ravit Narcissa.

Elle se hâta de la montrer à Severus et d'y répondre rapidement.

oOo

- Quelle charmante demeure ! s'extasia Narcissa en découvrant l'habitation de Drago.

- Ravi de vous voir, mère, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Severus, ajouta-t-il d'un signe de tête. Je vous fais visiter ?

- Volontiers !

L'enthousiasme de sa mère lui réchauffait le cœur, et ça lui fit beaucoup de bien, à lui, qui depuis trois mois se morfondait sans aucun espoir d'amour partagé avec celui qu'il aimait.

La visite se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Narcissa ne cessait de cajoler son fils qui lui manquait tant, et bien qu'il ne soit plus le jeune garçon qu'elle avait connu, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras continuellement.

- Je suis sûr que la boutique vous plaira davantage Severus, lui sourit Drago.

- En effet Drago, je suis impatient de voir le fruit de mon travail d'enseignant, fit-il en levant un sourcil, une pointe d'arrogance dans la voix.

- Alors allons-y ! Mère, si vous voulez bien ? dit-il en lui proposant son avant bras afin qu'elle s'y accroche.

- Oui, volontiers, je ... oh ! Je... j'ai mal...

Narcissa s'était soudain pliée en deux et grimaçait de douleur en se cramponnant le ventre.

- Mère !

- Narcissa ! s'écrièrent d'une même voix Drago et Severus en se précipitant vers elle.

- Qu'avez-vous mère ?

- Ma chérie, tu m'entends ?

Narcissa se redressa légèrement et tenta de sourire pour les rassurer, bien qu'elle se cramponnât toujours le ventre.

- Ma chérie ? C'est la première fois que tu me donnes un surnom affectif, dit Narcissa avec les yeux brillants.

- Je... oui, avec l'inquiétude, tu comprends, et ...

Narcissa le fit taire d'un délicat baiser sur les lèvres.

- Hum... vous allez mieux mère ?

Drago s'était raclé discrètement la gorge pour rappeler à ce couple apparemment fort amoureux qu'il était là.

- Oui, je te remercie. C'était juste une crampe. Le voyage longue distance ne doit plus être de mon âge, plaisanta Narcissa.

- Ne dis pas de sottises ! s'offusqua Severus, ce qui fit sourire Drago qui avait encore du mal à voir comment son ancien professeur acariâtre et peu amène s'était transformé au contact de sa mère.

- Allons à la boutique, je vous donnerais quelques potions mère, vous vous sentirez mieux ensuite.

- Non, allez-y tous les deux, je vais rester ici pour me reposer, ça va aller.

- Mais...

- J'insiste.

Narcissa leur fit un grand sourire pour les rassurer, et les dirigea vers la sortie de la maison afin qu'ils transplanent.

Une fois seule, elle laissa retomber son sourire au profit d'une grimace. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du entreprendre ce voyage dans son état de santé, mais la tentation de revoir Drago avait été trop forte. Soucieuse, elle appela l'elfe de maison.

- Vous désirez, madame ?

- Fais venir un Médicomage d'urgence je te prie, c'est très important.

Aussitôt que l'elfe s'était incliné, il avait disparu dans un « _plop_ » sonore.

Narcissa monta s'étendre à l'étage, dans une des chambres d'amie en attendant. Elle s'était assoupie depuis quelques minutes lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Bonjour, je suis Elizabeth Stanford. Vous avez bien fait appeler un Médicomage d'urgence ?

- En effet. J'ai ressenti de violente crampe dans l'abdomen. Mais il faut savoir que j'ai transplané depuis la Grande-Bretagne, et que je suis enceinte depuis quatre mois à peu près...

- Un transplanage dans ces conditions ? Ce n'était pas très prudent. Allongez-vous que je vous ausculte.

oOo

Severus parcourait les rayons, impressionné par le choix de potions qu'il y avait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre des flacons, de les examiner, puis de les reposer avant de se précipiter sur un autre.

- Drago, tu vas bien ?

Drago avait les yeux dans le vague. Il écoutait distraitement ce que son ancien professeur lui disait, mais il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Très bien, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Je m'inquiète pour mère, simplement.

- Oui, c'est normal, mais il me semble pourtant qu'il n'y a pas que ça, je me trompe ? Tu sembles distant depuis quelques temps. Depuis que tu es revenu du mariage de Potter, à vrai dire...

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez vous imaginer ! Je ne suis pas du tout distant, je suis...

- ... amoureux ? Je me trompe ?

- Je ne vous ai jamais vu vous tromper, répondit Drago après un moment de silence, et il me semble que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je le verrais...

Décidément, c'était dans les gênes de la famille de faire souffrir les autres à cause d'un amour non partagé. Il se rappelait trop bien comment toutes ces années, il avait souffert dans la solitude, de la douleur qu'on éprouvait lorsqu'on aimait une femme, ou un homme, en l'occurrence, mais sans aucun retour, et il ne souhaitait pas que Drago ressente ça plus longtemps.

- Loin de vouloir me mêler de tes histoires de cœur, et j'ignore totalement si tu lui as fait part ou non de tes sentiments, mais je pense qu'il serait bien de le faire.

- Je l'ai fait !

Les deux hommes se turent un instant, conscient de l'inconfort de la situation. Que Drago raconte ses problèmes de cœurs, qui concernent Harry, à son ancien professeur était relativement saugrenu ! Mais à aucun moment, Drago ne s'était senti jugé par lui, et pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un lui avait terriblement fait défaut depuis ces dernières années.

- Je lui ai laissé une lettre.

- Une lettre ? Donc vous n'avez pas eu de conversation ? s'étonna Severus en soulevant un sourcil.

- A quoi bon ? Il me déteste comme vous vous le détestez, pour dire !

- Je ne le déteste pas, n'exagérons pas... Il m'insupporte, voilà tout, fit Rogue en se raclant la gorge. Et comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Il a annulé son mariage après t'avoir vu, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence.

Drago réfléchit quelques instants.

- Non, inutile d'en parler. De toute façon, je ne le saurais jamais.

- En effet, pas si tu restes caché ici, c'est évident ! De plus, pour avoir le cœur net, il faudrait qu'il réponde à ta lettre, donc qu'il sache où te joindre et...

- Non ! Ça suffit, je ne le contacterai pas, et vous non plus ! s'énerva Drago en voyant le regard calculateur de Severus. Rentrons maintenant, mère doit s'ennuyer de nous.

Severus consentit à ne plus insister.

oOo

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la maison, ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec une femme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

- Qui êtes-vous ? s'étonna Drago.

- Bonjour messieurs, je suis Elizabeth Stanford, Médicomage...

- Que s'est-il passer ? l'interrompirent les deux hommes d'une seule voix. Où es Narcissa, s'inquiéta Severus.

- Elle va bien, rassurez-vous, leur sourit aimablement la femme. Elle se trouve là-haut, mais elle doit se reposer. Je dois m'en aller maintenant. Au revoir.

La femme disparut et ils montèrent immédiatement voir Narcissa.

Elle était étendue dans le lit et jouait nerveusement avec un mouchoir en dentelle.

- Mère ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Narcissa ! Comment te sens-tu ?

Narcissa sourit tendrement de voir les deux hommes de sa vie ainsi s'inquiéter à son chevet.

- Je vais bien, je vous assure. Je dois seulement me reposer et rester au calme. Mais avant, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire...

- Nous t'écoutons, lui dit Severus en s'asseyant sur le lit et en prenant ses mains entre les siennes.

Narcissa ne savais pas comment l'annoncer, aussi elle n'y alla pas par quatre chemin.

- Je suis enceinte. De quatre mois.

Elle fixait maintenant Severus, l'air inquiet.

L'étonnement se lisait sur leur visage, mais aucun d'eux ne parla.

- Severus, parle-moi, je t'en prie.

- Je vous laisse seuls, dit Drago avant de s'éclipser discrètement.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, fit-il d'une voix blanche, le regard dans le vague. C'est plus que je n'avais pu espérer ! lâcha-t-il en rayonnent de bonheur d'un coup. Je suis tellement heureux !

- Severus !

Narcissa se lova dans ses bras, émue et rassurée.

- Mais, tu le savais ?

- Oui, fit-elle, d'une voix fautive. Mais j'ignorais comment te le dire. J'attendais le bon moment pour en parler, tu comprends, je ne savais pas comment tu le prendrais. Un enfant, c'est un bouleversement énorme dans une vie... J'allais t'en parler quand Drago est réapparu, et alors, j'ai perdu tout mon courage. Il semblait déjà tellement bouleversé par tous les changements qui avaient eu lieu sans lui, je ne voulais pas en rajouter. Puis le temps à passer et...

- Je comprends Narcissa, mais je regrette que tu te sois angoissée pour rien durant ces mois, dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment à parler de leur futur enfant.

oOo

- Mais non ! Je te dis qu'il me déteste !

- Arrête Harry, ce n'est qu'un bébé de quatre mois, il ne peut pas te détester !

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel bébé, c'est celui de Rogue je te signale, répondit Harry avec un haussement de sourcils significatif qui fit rire Drago.

- Soit...

Ils étaient penchés tous les deux au dessus du berceau de Sven, l'enfant de Narcissa et Severus. Le bambin les fixait de ses grands yeux sombres, et agitait frénétiquement, de temps à autre, ses mains potelées. Drago lui taquinait la joue de l'index, ce qui semblait énormément lui plaire.

- Regarde, je vais te le prouver.

Harry se pencha au dessus du berceau et tendit doucement la main pour lui caresser les cheveux, tout en lui souriant, mais à la seconde où le regard de l'enfant s'était fixé sur lui, il s'était mis à hurler et pleurer, tout en agitant les pieds en l'air comme pour repousser l'envahisseur.

- Poussez-vous Potter ! Vous voyez bien que vous l'effrayez !

Severus venait de faire irruption dans la chambre et s'était précipité vers le berceau en écartant Harry sans trop de ménagements, avant de prendre son fils qui s'arrêta instantanément de pleurer.

- Là chut... Papa est là...

Severus tenait son fils emmailloté contre son torse, et le berçait de douces paroles apaisantes.

Harry haussa les épaules à l'intention de Drago, pour lui signifier, qu'une fois de plus, il avait raison, et Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous n'aviez pas quelque chose de prévu ? demanda Severus l'air inquisiteur.

- Si, l'anniversaire des jumeaux nous attend, répondit Drago en perdant un peu de son sourire.

- Ça va bien se passer, il n'y a pas de raisons, le rassura Harry en joignant ses doigts aux siens et en rivant son regard dans celui de Drago.

- Hum... Déguerpissez maintenant ! fit Severus une certaine rudesse, qui n'était pas étrangère à la présence de Harry.

Harry sortit, suivit de Drago, qui se retourna néanmoins pour lancer une malicieuse boutade à son ancien professeur :

- Au fait, est-ce que vous portez toujours vos grandes robes noires lorsque vous enseignez ?

- Oui, pourquoi cela ? demanda l'homme qui ne comprenait pas l'utilité de la question.

- Pour rien, j'en suis ravi ! Ça fait longtemps que je voulais vous le dire, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un quitter une pièce et faire des "swich" avec autant de classe !

Si Drago était resté, il aurait vu fleurir un sourire sur les lèvres de son ancien professeur, ainsi qu'une lueur de fierté dans ses yeux.

oOo

- Amusez-vous bien les garçons ! leur cria Narcissa qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce. Ils passent beaucoup de temps vers notre charmant et adorable fils, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Oui, mais je suppose que c'est normal, ça fait toujours cet effet là les bébés, dit Rogue avec orgueil. Et comment résister à l'envie de voir cette adorable petite créature ? fit-il en embrassant le front de l'enfant qui le fixait de ses grands yeux.

- A ton avis, est-ce que ça leur donne des envies de bébés ?

- Honnêtement, je l'ignore, et pour être franc, je préfère ne pas y penser.

Narcissa sourit et se blottit contre Severus et leur enfant.

- La seule chose qui m'importe, c'est que je t'aime, souffla Severus avant de l'embrasser.

**FIN **

* * *

Poème tiré des fleurs du mal de Baudelaires.

Les chouettes à lunettes existent réellement et se trouve en amérique du nord

os qui fait suite directement au chapitre 35 de ma fic il fallait bien ça.

* * *

**Et voilà :)**

**Merci de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, du positif comme du négatif :)**


	42. pour se retrouver

**Bonjour à tous :)**

**Je vous ai manqué ? XD Me revoilà enfin avec l'os cadeau ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Pour se retrouver...**

* * *

Pour la énième fois, Harry rajusta ses vêtements qui n'avaient pourtant pas besoin de l'être. Autant il avait tout fait pour rassurer Drago ces derniers jours, autant là, maintenant qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques minutes de revoir Ron et Hermione, il n'était vraiment plus sûr de lui.

- Rappelle-toi ce que tu m'as dit Harry : "Tout ira bien". Et au pire, on pourra toujours repartir, et c'est tout.

Harry se contenta de baisser les yeux tristement. Non, s'ils repartaient, ce n'était pas "tout". Ce n'était pas sans conséquence. Ça voudrait dire que leur amitié si forte dans le passé serait révolue pour de bon, et ça, il ne le souhaitait pour rien au monde. L'idée même que ça puisse arriver lui faisait très peur.

- Viens.

Drago entoura Harry de ses bras et lui caressa doucement le dos pour le réconforter. Comme toujours, Harry se laissa bercer par cette douce étreinte. Il ne cessait de s'émerveiller des sensations qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il était dans ses bras. Drago était vraiment prévenant sur ce coup, parce que Harry savait à quel point lui-même était inquiet de la tournure des événements. Peut-être même plus que Harry, parce que pour Drago, tout restait à faire. Il se retrouverait bientôt en terrain "ennemi". Non seulement, lui et les amis de Harry ne s'étaient jamais appréciés (surtout à cause de la méchanceté de Drago d'ailleurs), mais en plus, c'était lui qui avait piégé Harry et l'avait envoyé au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour qu'il soit tué, après l'avoir détruit à petit feu... Et pour finir, si Harry était fâché avec ses amis et la famille Weasley, c'était parce qu'il avait abandonnée Ginny le jour de leur mariage, tout ça à cause... de lui.

Oui, pour Drago, cette journée risquait d'être très mouvementée...

Harry releva la tête pour coller son front à celui du blond et faire se toucher leur nez, comme pour y puiser une force invisible.

Voyant que Harry n'avait toujours pas l'air serein, Drago lui proposa alors de remettre leur visite à plus tard, quand il serait prêt, mais Harry refusa.

- Ok, si tu es certain, il faut y aller maintenant. J'entends les pas de Severus se rapprocher, et tu sais très bien qu'il grogne quand ils nous voient enlacés, sourit Drago.

- Tu as raison. On a plus le choix, rigola Harry.

Il glissa sa main dans celle de Drago et ils disparurent dans un _plop_ au moment où Severus arrivait. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération, comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait son beau fils et Harry se cajoler.

oOo

Les deux garçons arrivèrent dans un _plop_ sonore, juste devant le petit portillon du jardin.

La maison était charmante. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais elle ressemblait à un petit nid douillet. La demeure était en bois peint en blanc, avec un jardinet bien entretenu. Au loin sur la droite, on pouvait apercevoir la maison des Weasley.

- Le voilà !

Hermione venait de crier cette phrase à l'intention de Ron. Elle était sortie en courant, totalement excitée à l'idée de revoir Harry. Celui-ci sentit tout le stress qui l'avait rongé depuis des jours s'envoler comme par magie. Il lâcha la main de Drago et s'avança en courant à la rencontre d'Hermione. Lorsqu'ils se tombèrent dans les bras, Harry la serra fort et la souleva de terre, avant de la faire tournoyer, ce qui l'a fit beaucoup rire.

Il finit par la reposer sur le sol et s'écarta d'elle pour mieux la regarder. Elle semblait si différente que dans ses souvenirs, et pourtant, elle était la même. Elle souriait et pleurait en même temps. Lui-même était très ému. Il voulait parler, dire tellement de choses, mais il avait la gorge serrée de bonheur.

Drago était resté à l'écart. Il observait ces retrouvailles un peu comme s'il était un intrus. Il l'était d'ailleurs. Mais il s'était promis de tout faire pour ne pas gâcher cette journée, même si se retrouver avec Granger et Weasley ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça...

- Oh Harry... Tu ne peux pas savoir comme nous avons été heureux de recevoir ta réponse. J'avais un peu peur que...

Harry se contenta d'un sourire timide. Il ne voulait pas assombrir ces retrouvailles directement avec le souvenir du passé, mais il s'était malgré tout fait au fait qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper.

Hermione se retourna et lança un sourire à Ron, qui attendait, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte d'entrée.

Harry, qui avait levé les yeux et suivi le regard d'Hermione, sentit le stress l'envahir de nouveau. Le fait que Ron se contente de rester à une distance éloignée de lui n'était pas très encourageant.

- Va le voir, il t'attend, lui dit Hermione avec un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Moi je vais aller dire bonjour à Drago.

Harry regarda vers Drago et se sentit un peu coupable de l'avoir abandonné comme ça. Mais le signe de tête encourageant qu'il lui fit lui redonna du courage. Il respira profondément et se dirigea vers Ron.

Drago était heureux pour Harry. Il l'avait souvent vu regarder tristement les photos de ses amis, qu'il gardait précieusement dans le tiroir de son bureau, sans pouvoir lui redonner pleinement le sourire. Mais là, si tout se passait bien, Harry serait enfin pleinement comblé.

Granger, maintenant Weasley s'approchait de lui. C'était à son tour... Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à se sentir mal à l'aise devant les gens, et surtout Granger par exemple, mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres. S'il ne devait pas se montrer désagréable, c'était là, et se connaissant, il savait qu'il risquait de faire un impair. Il parlait souvent sans réfléchir quand il s'agissait de se moquer de quelqu'un, ou de quelque chose...

" Choisis bien tes mots, reste poli mais pas trop, évite les boutades et les réflexions, et surtout, pas de sujet qui fâche..."

Drago se répétait sans cesse la même chose depuis qu'ils étaient là.

- Bonjour Drago.

Hermione lui tendait la main, un sourire aimable mais un peu tendu sur les lèvres.

A ce moment précis, Drago sut qu'il n'aurait pas dû accompagner Harry. L'ambiance allait être lourde et pleine de gêne. Comment, pour Harry et ses amis, reparler de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu en présence de Drago ? Mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Il avança donc sa main et serra celle d'Hermione.

- Merci de m'accueillir dans cette charmante demeure, dit-il poliment, ce qui fit hausser les sourcils de surprise, d'Hermione.

Elle lui sourit en retour, et leur attention fut retenue par Harry qui arrivait à hauteur de Ron.

Durant les quelques dizaines de mètres qui l'avaient séparé de Ron, le cœur de Harry n'avait cessé de palpiter violemment dans sa cage thoracique. Ron avait les bras croisés, et rien sur son visage ne laissait présager ce qu'il avait en tête.

Il finit par être à sa hauteur, mais Ron ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il le fixait comme il le faisait depuis que Harry était arrivé.

- Salut, dit Harry en soutenant son regard.

Ron le fixa encore quelques seconde et le serra dans ses bras, sans un mot.

- Ça fait du bien de te voir Harry. Tu nous as énormément manqué.

- Vous aussi, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ! dit-il en le serrant plus fortement encore.

Toute l'angoisse qu'avait éprouvée Harry s'envolait rapidement.

- Ah les garçons...

Hermione regardait avec affection l'étreinte de Harry et Ron.

- Viens Drago, tout risque d'orage est passé maintenant, fit-elle avec un soupir de soulagement. Je peux te garantir que même en connaissant très bien Ron, je n'étais pas certaine de sa réaction !

Drago la suivit sans rien répondre. Etait-ce l'euphorie de voir que tout s'était bien passé qui faisait qu'elle lui parlait comme à une personne qu'elle ne détestait pas ? Il l'ignorait, mais il préférait rester sur ses gardes pour le moment.

Harry et Ron se séparèrent lorsqu'ils perçurent la présence d'Hermione et Drago derrière eux.

Ron jeta un regard peu amène à Drago, mais le salua néanmoins du bout des lèvres, comme il l'avait promis à sa femme.

- Malefoy...

- Belette...

Aussitôt, Ron devint écarlate et pointa l'index vers Drago en une menace sourde, alors que Harry et Hermione regardaient Drago, abasourdis.

- Désolé, Weasley, s'empressa de rajouter le blond. L'habitude, tu sais... fit-il avec une moue désolée.

Hermione se rapprocha de Ron et lui posa délicatement la main sur son bras tendu comme pour le désarmer.

- Je suis sûre que c'est réellement un accident Ron, laisse-tomber, je t'en prie. Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit. Ce n'est pas facile pour lui non plus, lui dit-elle discrètement.

Ron grogna mais finit par baisser le bras. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas vu le sourire narquois qui accompagnait la grimace d'excuse que Drago offrait au Survivant.

- Allons, entrons, il fait si chaud dehors, dit gaiement Hermione pour apaiser l'assemblée.

L'intérieur de la demeure était comme l'extérieur : agréable, mignon, cosy.

- Installez-vous, je vais chercher le thé glacé, fit Hermione en leur indiquant le canapé fleuri du salon.

Les trois garçons prirent place, et Drago s'assit aussi loin que possible de Ron, qui n'en fut pas mécontent.

- Alors, est-ce que tu travailles toujours avec Fred et George, demanda Harry pour alléger l'ambiance.

- Oui, mais plus pour longtemps ! Ils ouvrent une nouvelle boutique ici même, à Ste-Chaspoule, et j'en serais le responsable, s'enorgueillit Ron.

- C'est super ! dit Harry qui était content pour lui.

Hermione revint avec un plateau recouvert de verres colorés et d'une grande cruche de thé glacé.

- Et vous ? Vous faites quoi ?

- Je suis de nouveau Auror, répondit Harry. Je suis d'abord resté quelques mois à aider Drago...

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse appeler ça de l'aide, intervint Drago en lançant un regard amusé à Harry, qui rougit.

- Bref... puis quand j'ai appris que le ministère de la Magie, là-bas, recherchait des Aurors, j'ai postulé. Ce n'est pas tout à fait comme ici, mais ça me plait bien.

- Tant mieux pour toi, lui sourit Hermione. Et donc, en quoi aidais-tu Drago ?

- Je suis devenu apothicaire, répondit celui-ci avant que Harry ne prenne la parole. Et donc, Harry s'est mis dans l'idée de m'aider à confectionner certaines potions, mais vous vous rappelez sans doute aussi bien que moi à quel point les potions n'étaient pas son fort.

- Oui alors que toi... ne put s'empêcher de lancer Ron, qui reçut un regard noir de la part d'Hermione, et un regard torve de celle de Drago.

- Oui, je n'ai jamais trop aimé ça, reprit Harry en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir saisi l'allusion. Et donc, j'avoue que j'ai fait rater pas mal de potions, si bien qu'à la fin, Drago m'a prié de ne plus l'aider.

Le silence semblait s'éterniser. Seuls quelques raclements de gorge se faisaient entendre.

- Harry m'a dit que tu travaillais au ministère de la Magie, Hermione. Au département de la coopération magique international inter-espèces il me semble ?

La question, posée aimablement par Drago, sembla surprendre Ron et Hermione, mais elle y répondit avec le sourire.

- En effet. J'essaye de faire en sorte que les créatures magiques ne soient plus sous traitées par rapports aux sorciers. Malheureusement, c'est encore bien trop souvent le cas, comme avec les elfes de maisons, ou les centaures, ou encore, les gobelins, ainsi que les...

- Ça semble très intéressant en effet, conclu hâtivement Drago.

- Et alors, où sont mes filleuls ? demanda hâtivement Harry pour faire oublier la grossièreté de Drago.

- Venez ! Ils sont dans leur chambre, lança Ron, plein de fierté. Ils font leur sieste pour le moment, alors ne faites pas de bruit surtout.

Harry sourit, attendri de voir Ron si papa poule, alors que Drago levait les yeux au ciel.

Ils entrèrent tous, sans bruit, dans la petite chambre où se trouvait deux petits lits.

Les enfants dormaient à poings fermés. Comme Harry s'y étais attendu, ils étaient aussi roux que Ron, la marque de fabrique d'un vrai Weasley !

- Ils sont magnifiques, dit Harry aux parents qui sourirent de fierté.

- Alors voilà les morpions ! lança Drago. Depuis le temps que...

Drago n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Ron l'avait percuté de plein fouet et le maintenait au sol en le rouant de coups !

- Je t'interdis d'insulter mes enfants ! Espèce de... ! hurlait Ron, rouge comme une tomate.

Harry se précipita pour les séparer. Il parvint à grand mal à retenir Ron, qui se débattait de toutes ses forces pour retourner se jeter sur Drago. Ce dernier s'était relevé et lui jetais un regard noir.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend la belette ! T'es malade ou quoi ? s'exclama Drago, la voix pratiquement recouverte par les hurlements des jumeaux qui avaient été réveillés en sursaut.

- Malade ? MALADE ? hurlait Ron. Tu te permets de m'insulter, puis ensuite mes enfants, et tu crois que je ne vais pas réagir ? Je suis chez moi ici, et je t'interdis de me manquer de respect ! Et regarde ce que tu as fait ! Tu les as réveillés !

- Sache, pour ton information, que je ne les insultais pas ! Et si tu ne voulais pas que je vienne, il fallait écrire : " Amène qui tu veux, SAUF Drago Malefoy ! " Et si tu ne t'étais pas jeté sur moi en hurlant, ils dormiraient toujours !

Hermione, qui semblait mi-catastrophée, mi-résignée, par la tournure des événements, se précipita vers les jumeaux pour tenter de les calmer.

- Et Harry, lâche-moi ! Comment peux-tu m'empêcher de lui écraser sa face de fouine ?

- Et bien Ron, je peux te jurer que s'il avait effectivement manqué de respect aux garçons, je ne serais pas intervenu -très aimable, grinça Drago- mais, reprit Harry, là, je peux te promettre qu'effectivement, il ne le disait pas en mal. C'est comme ça qu'il appelle affectueusement son petit frère.

Hermione et Ron le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu te fous de moi Harry ? On sait très bien qu'il est fils unique !

- Et bien non, figurez-vous, fit Drago avec arrogance, tout en se réajustant placidement. J'ai un demi-frère de quatre mois.

- C'est... super, dit Hermione en essayant d'avoir l'air enthousiaste. Nous ignorions que Madame Malefoy s'était remariée.

- Oui, il y a un an, avec Severus.

Ron eut un hoquet de surprise indignée.

- Severus, comme dans Severus Rogue ?

- Oui, et alors, ça pose un problème, dit Drago d'une voix sourde, les yeux plissés de menace.

Tous les regards suppliants d'Harry pour l'enjoindre au calme n'y faisaient rien. Drago n'était pas près de laisser passer cet affront.

- Non, bien sûr, c'est que... c'est surprenant quoi, répondit Ron, penaud. Ça veut dire que, c'est une espèce de beau-beau-père pour toi Harry ? fit-il, les oreilles rouges.

- M'en parle pas ! répondit Harry en faisant une moue horrifiée qui les fit sourire, heureux de voir que la tension était redescendue. Maintenant que les garçons sont réveillés, j'ai le droit de les prendre dans mes bras ! J'espère seulement qu'ils n'auront pas une dent contre moi, comme Sven !

- Je t'ai dit que Sven n'a rien contre toi, seulement, il ne faut pas leur montrer ta peur. Il faut ... - je peux ?- demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Hermione qui fit oui de la tête- t'approcher doucement mais sûrement. Le mettre en confiance, et le prendre. Et voilà, comme ça, il est sage.

En effet, Alan avait cessé de pleurer et regardait de ses grands yeux bleus l'homme qui le tenait. Il était comme fasciné, et finit même par faire un sourire laissant apparaitre une quenotte disproportionnée.

Même Ron, qui fixait malgré tout un regard inquisiteur sur Drago, dut reconnaitre qu'il se débrouillait plutôt bien avec les jeunes enfants.

- Alors Calvin, dit Harry en se penchant vers l'autre petite tête rousse, voyons si tonton Harry à retenu les leçons de Drago.

Il se pencha en souriant à l'enfant et le prit dans ses bras. Le bambin lui rendit son sourire de toutes ses dents (enfin, des trois qu'il avait), et mit son poing dans sa bouche pour baver joyeusement dessus, sous le regard attendri des adultes.

- C'est facile en même temps, le tien ne pleurait pas, fit Drago de mauvaise fois.

- C'est ça ! Je le referais avec Sven, et tu seras obligé de te rendre compte que je suis très doué, le provoqua Harry en rigolant.

- Je le sais déjà, rassure-toi, répondit Drago, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres, faisant fit de ceux qui les entouraient.

- Hum...

Le raclement de gorge d'Hermione les ramena à la réalité.

- On peut peut-être retourner au salon, maintenant que les jumeaux sont debout.

-En effet, grommela Ron, qui les précéda.

oOo

- Tu veux un cadeau ? fit Harry à Calvin, qu'il aidait à marcher du canapé à la table basse.

Le garçon fit oui de la tête.

Harry et Drago offrirent alors à chacun un petit balai volant. Un jouet qui ne s'élevait pas à plus de 50 centimètres du sol.

- Je sais que j'en ai eu un à 1 an, donc au moins, j'étais sûr de ne pas me tromper dans les cadeaux, s'expliqua Harry aux parents.

- Ha ! C'est super ! J'ai hâte de les voir devenir des pros du Quidditch, s'enthousiasma Ron. Mais Hermione...

- C'est que, je trouve ça affreusement dangereux, dit-elle d'une voix devenue plus aiguë. Et je ne pense pas que...

- Allez Hermione ! C'est un cadeau, et ça ne se refuse pas ! plaida Ron.

- Désolé, j'ignorais que... Si j'avais su..., s'excusa Harry.

- C'est rien, Harry, je t'assure, lui dit-elle d'une voix plus calme. Si nous passions à table ?

oOo

La présence des enfants avait allégé l'ambiance. Les conversations tournaient autour d'eux plutôt que de Harry et Drago, ce qui leur convenait très bien...

- Et voilà le dessert, fit Hermione qui fit voler un énorme gâteau au chocolat de la cuisine à la table. Qui en veut ?

- On peut entrer ? cria une voix depuis la porte d'entrée.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, catastrophés, puis se tournèrent, embarrassés vers Harry.

Il s'était crispé sur son siège, ayant reconnu la voix de Ginny.

- Désolée Harry, elle ne devait pas être là et...

Hermione se mordillait la lèvre, en proie à l'angoisse, partagée par tous.

Drago prit la main de Harry dans la sienne, sous la table, en guise de réconfort.

- Ben alors, vous ne répondez pas ! fit Ginny qui souriait en entrant dans le salon.

Son sourire s'évanouit à la seconde où elle aperçut Harry. Ses joues d'habitudes rouges perdirent même leur couleur !

- Harry ! Je... j'ignorais que... Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Je ne savais pas que tu revoyais la famille, dit-elle une lueur de reproche au fond des yeux, à l'intention de Ron et Hermione.

- Bonjour Ginny. Non, nous sommes là pour l'anniversaire des jumeaux et ...

- Nous ? Ah oui, évidemment, il est là aussi ! fit-elle en jetant un regard méprisant vers Drago.

- Et oui, "Il" est là, parce qu'"Il" est avec Harry ! répondit agressivement, Drago.

- Drago ! Je pensais bien avoir reconnu ta voix, dit un homme qui entra à son tour et se plaça à côté de Ginny.

- Zabini, salua Drago, les dents serrées.

- J'ai entendu tellement de rumeurs ! Je n'en ai pas cru la moitié, mais je vois que celle qui paraissait la plus ridicule est vraie, dit-il en regardant Harry avec insistance, une moue de dégoût sur le visage. Désolé de vous déranger pendant ce repas de famille si... touchant, fit-il en ricanant.

- Merci de te soucier du dérangement provoqué, Zabini, et effectivement, un Serpentard ici ça me suffit largement, alors si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire, rétorqua Ron, l'œil mauvais.

- Ron ! Ne sois pas comme ça ! Blaise est mon fiancé, que tu le veuilles ou non !

Ron bougonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, mais Ginny répondit du tac au tac :

- Je sais bien que tu aurais préféré que j'épouse ton meilleur ami, mais je te rappelle qu'il m'a larguée devant l'autel !

Harry fut plus que mal à l'aise, et Ron rougit d'embarras.

- Tu aurais dû nous le dire Harry, nous en parler, dit-elle en tournant son regard flamboyant vers lui. Nous aurions pu t'aider ! Faire en sorte que tu ne voies plus cet être abject !

- C'était inutile, Ginny ! De toute façon, je l'aimais déjà avant tout ça, que tu le veuilles ou non, répondit brusquement Harry, à la surprise générale. Et je te signale que vous n'auriez rien pu y faire. La seule personne qui en a été capable, c'est Drago.

Harry ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur ce sujet, surtout pas en présence de Zabini !

- Bien ! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ! Comme si nous allions croire que tu l'aimais avant ! Des excuses bidon ! C'est que tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui alors !

- Si c'est le cas j'en suis ravi, parce qu'il a une immense valeur à mes yeux.

- Seulement à tes yeux, Harry, renchérit Ginny, les yeux remplis de larmes.

- C'est parce que tu ne le connais pas.

- Et je n'en ai aucune envie !

- Bien... Ron, Hermione, je vous remercie de votre accueil. Nous allons y aller maintenant.

Harry se leva, suivi par Drago qui jetait des regards furieux à Ginny.

- Non, attendez ! Ils s'en allaient de toute façon, intervint Ron en jetant un regard insistant à Ginny.

- C'est ça ! Nous allions partir ! pesta-t-elle en foudroyant son frère du regard.

- Au plaisir, lança Zabini avec un sourire moqueur.

Une fois le couple parti, le silence retomba lourdement.

- Désolée Harry, Drago, finit par dire Hermione. Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. Mais il ne faut pas lui en vouloir...

- Désolé de demander mais... qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec Zabini ? s'exclama Drago.

- M'en parle pas, bougonna Ron. En fait, elle l'a revue il y a quelques mois, à une réunion d'anciens élèves, à Poudlard, et j'ignore pourquoi, mais elle s'est accrochée à lui ! Depuis, elle a changée ! Elle est ... enfin, tu as vu Harry.

- Je pense qu'elle est toujours amoureuse de Harry, dit Hermione avec empathie. Et, j'imagine que choisir quelqu'un à l'opposé de toi est sa façon de t'oublier.

- Excusez-moi, fit soudain Harry.

Il se leva et s'éclipsa hors du salon. Drago se leva à son tour et le suivit. Il le retrouva dans la chambre des jumeaux, accoudé à la fenêtre, la tête entre les mains.

Il s'avança sans bruit et vint poser son menton sur son épaule en refermant ses mains sur son ventre.

- Tu as bien fait de la jeter, c'est une sacré mégère !

Malgré lui, Harry sourit.

- Je me sens tellement coupable. Tu te rends compte que j'ai ruiné sa vie ? Et celle des Weasley qui ont perdu la gentille Ginny qu'elle était ?

- Tu n'y es pour rien si elle n'a pas supporté votre rupture ! Et puis, tu as fait une malheureuse, mais aussi un très, très heureux, sourit Drago. Elle finira par s'en remettre, reprit-il plus sérieusement. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais préféré ? Rester avec elle et ne pas être heureux ? Ne pas la rendre heureuse également ? Tu as fais le bon choix, et soit elle finira par le comprendre, soit elle ne mérite pas les remords que tu éprouves.

Harry finit par se retourner pour enlacer Drago. Comme toujours, il avait su trouver les mots pour le faire se sentir mieux.

Ils restèrent un moment, enlacés.

- Merci d'être là, Drago, fit Harry, toujours calé contre lui.

- Oh bah, tu m'as presque obligé en même temps, rigola Drago.

- Arrête, tu sais bien ce que je veux dire, fit Harry en rivant son regard au sien.

- Oui, je sais, répondit Drago en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Hum... on ne vous dérange pas ? demanda Hermione.

Ron et Hermione venaient d'assister à ce moment de tendresse, et Hermione était émue.

- Si, et vous le voyez bien, répondit Drago en lança un sourire arrogant et en s'écartant de Harry.

- Mouais, bref... Je voulais savoir si une partie de Quidditch ça vous tentait ? demanda Ron.

- Pourquoi pas, répondirent les deux garçons de concert.

- Super ! J'espère que tu ne t'es pas ramolli Harry !

- Non, je ne pense pas, rigola-t-il.

Drago faillit dire quelque chose mais le regard d'avertissement de Harry l'en dissuada. Aussi, il ne dit rien à propos d'un éventuel ramollissement.

- Les jumeaux ont laissé leur balai la dernière fois, vous n'avez qu'à les prendre.

- J'espère que c'est autre chose qu'un vieux brosse dur !

- Désolé pour vous cher ami, mais les Nimbus 3000 sont en révision, fit Ron avec un accent trainant et snobe, en une parfaite imitation de Drago.

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas le balai qui fait le joueur de Quidditch, alors même avec un brosse dur, je te battrais !

- En effet, ce n'est pas le balai, donc avec un brosse dur, tu n'as aucune chance. Si tu tenais sur un balai, c'est bien parce que tu en avais un excellent.

- Mais si...

- Sinon, on peut jouer ? Ou vous préférez passez votre temps à savoir qui est le meilleur de vous deux ? demanda Harry en se moquant de leur querelle.

- Inutile de jouer pour le savoir Harry, mais puisque la belette semble avoir des doutes, je vais me faire un plaisir de lui prouver.

- Ils ne cesseront jamais de se chicaner tu penses, Harry ? demanda Hermione qui s'était approchée de lui.

- Il y a peu de chance, j'en ai peur...

- Vous pourriez faire un effort pour vous entendre tout de même ! Pour Harry !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, répondit Drago. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si on ne se connaissait pas, ou que l'on s'appréciait avant...

- Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec la fouine !

Hermione poussa un soupir d'exaspération et se retourna vers Harry.

- J'aurais essayé au moins !

- Je te remercie Hermione, lui sourit Harry en la serrant dans ses bras brièvement.

- Promis, Drago et moi seront gentils, on essayera de vous laisser une chance, se moqua Harry.

- Nan ! C'est pas juste ! Si je suis avec Hermione, c'est sûr qu'on va perdre !

- Merci Ron, c'est charmant ! Peut-être souhiaterais-tu que je reste avec tes fils, que j'ai porté pendant neuf mois, et que je reste à les surveiller, seule, pendant que tu t'amuses ?

- Non mamour, bien sûr..., fit-il penaud.

- T'inquiète pas Hermione, tu auras ta vengeance. Viens dans mon équipe. Drago et Ron seront ensemble. Tu sais bien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne peuvent me battre ! fit-il en riant de voir le visage déconfit de Ron et Drago.

Hermione fit un grand sourire à Ron pour le narguer et enfourcha son balai avant de prendre son envol en même temps que Harry.

- Super...

- Oui bien je ne suis pas plus enchanté que toi Malefoy. Mais je pense que Harry mérite une bonne leçon, donc on a intérêt à gagner !

- Dans ce cas, essaye de ne pas tomber de ton balai, se moqua Drago avant de se lancer dans les airs.

oOo

Malgré tous leurs efforts et leur nombre de buts marqués, ils ne parvinrent pas à emporter la victoire, remportée par Harry et Hermione, qui, à la surprise de tous, avait attrapé le Vif d'or.

- On y était presque ! s'emporta Drago.

- C'est de ta faute ! Tu n'avais qu'à l'attrapper ce foutu Vif d'or ! Il était aussi près de toi que d'Hermione ! lui reprocha Ron.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, nous sommes les meilleurs, c'est tout, les consola Harry, faussement compatissant, accompagné par Hermione.

- Ouais, c'est ça, moquez-vous, mais la prochaine fois, c'est nous qui gagnerons !

- Ça veut dire que je suis invité de nouveau, demanda Drago avec un sourire narquoi.

- Qui si tu apportes de meilleurs balais la prochaine fois, bougonna Ron.

- Ça marche... bien que je reste persuadé que ça ne changera rien pour toi, tu es un cas déséspéré !

- Allez, gardez-en un peu pour la prochaine fois, intervint Harry en passant son bras autour de la taille de Drago. Si ça continue, on va penser que vous finirez par vous apprécier.

- Ça risque pas ! répondit Ron.

- Allez ! Avoue que de tous les Serpentard que tu connais, je suis celui que tu préfères, se moqua Drago.

- Certainement pas ! Ou alors je dirais qu'entre toi et Zabini, tu es celui que je déteste le moins.

- Tant que je passe avant zab', ça me convient !

- C'est fou ce que le Quidditch rapproche, railla Harry. Allons-y avant que vous n'en veniez aux accolades et embrassades !

- Faut pas rêver ! dirent ensemble Ron et Drago.

- Merci d'être venu Harry, dit soudain Hermione en se serrant contre lui. J'espère que vous reviendrez bientôt. Et que tu donneras plus souvent de tes nouvelles, le sermonna-t-elle.

- Promis. Et merci de votre accueil... Ça me fait plaisir de voir que Ron fait tellement d'efforts. Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour vous, et je vous remercie sincèrement, lui dit-il à l'oreille.

En réponse, elle le serra plus fort avant d'aller dire au revoir à Drago qui continuait de se chamailler avec Ron.

Avant de partir, Ron lança à Drago :

- N'oublie pas les balais pour la prochaine fois !

- Je n'oublierai pas. Par contre, pense à apprendre à voler sur un balai ! Si tu veux, il y a deux balais premier âge dans le salon... sourit Drago avant de transplaner avec Harry, ratant de ce fait même le geste grossier de Ron à son attention.

oOo

**RAJOUT BONUS DU 16 JUILLET 2012**

- Alors, cette journée, qu'en as-tu pensé ?

A peine rentrés chez eux, Drago et Harry s'étaient installés sur le sofa, et comme souvent, Drago s'était callé confortablement entre les jambes de Harry, dos contre son torse, et tête nichée contre son cou.

- Pour être honnête, je ne me suis pas trop ennuyé. Et je pense que Weasley m'adore en fait, mais qu'il vous l'a toujours caché.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire et serra plus fort Drago dans ses bras avant de lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Et toi ?

Drago savait que Harry n'était pas pleinement heureux, et il en connaissait la raison.

- C'était super, mieux que je ne l'avais espéré, fit-il en souriant.

Malgré ça, ses yeux exprimaient de la tristesse.

- Mais…

- Mais rien, je suis heureux, c'est tout.

- Harry, je te connais, alors ne me mens pas.

Drago s'était relevé et lui faisait maintenant face. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et les caressa délicatement avec ses pouces.

- C'est à cause de Ginny ? C'est normal que tu t'en veuilles, mais tu n'es pas responsable de son malheur quand même !

Harry riva ses yeux à ceux de Drago et lui lança un regard désabusé.

- Bien sûr que j'en suis responsable. Je devrais… je ne sais pas, je pense que je devrais aller la voir, et lui parler.

- Ecoute, tous les autres, qui ont lu ta lettre, ont compris ce que tu avais vécu, l'ont accepté, et t'ont pardonné. Si elle est trop stupide pour le comprendre, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Harry dégagea lentement ses mains de celles du blond et se releva, le même air soucieux fiché sur le visage.

- Si vraiment tu en ressens le besoin, va la trouver, finit par dire Drago qui s'était levé et avait entouré le visage de Harry avec ses mains, pour le forcer à croiser son regard.

- Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? dit Harry en lui souriant amoureusement.

- Je pense le savoir, mais ça ne fait jamais de mal de l'entendre de temps en temps, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Harry transplana de nouveau en Angleterre, pour tenter de retrouver Ginny. Hermione et Ron leur avaient dit qu'elle habitait chez Zabini, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère, n'ayant aucune envie d'aller frapper chez lui, mais il ne trouverait pas la paix tant qu'il se sentirait si coupable. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais cessé de s'en vouloir pour le mal qu'il lui avait fait, et aux Weasley également, par la même occasion, mais il avait pensé qu'elle s'en serait remise. Hors, la colère et la douleur qu'il avait vues dans ses yeux le jour même l'avaient choqué. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle souffre encore autant.

C'est pourquoi il se tenait sur le pas de la porte de l'immense domaine de l'ancien Serpentard.

- Non ! Certainement pas !

- Arrête Blaise, tu me fais mal !

Au moment de sonner, Harry avait entendu des cris provenir de l'intérieur du manoir. Il lui semblait qu'il s'agissait d'une dispute assez violente entre Blaise et Ginny.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes !

- Je reviendrai quand tu seras calmé ! Comme d'habitude…

Ginny ouvrit la porte à la volée, au moment où Harry allait frapper.

La surprise se lut sur son visage baigné de larmes, et elle se stoppa et baissa immédiatement les yeux.

Lorsqu'il vit Zabini foncer sur Ginny pour la retenir, Harry sortit rapidement sa baguette et le visa.

- Il me semble qu'elle n'a plus envie de te voir pour le moment, fit-il d'une voix ferme.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là d'ailleurs ? cracha le Serpentard. C'est toi qui lui as dit de venir, demanda-t-il à Ginny en lui agrippant le bras pour l'obliger à se retourner et à le regarder en face.

- Non ! Alors lâche-moi !

Ginny se débattit violemment pour qu'il lâche prise, et elle sortit de la maison en claquant la porte.

- Si tu pars, c'est plus la peine de revenir ! cria Blaise derrière la porte close.

Ginny avait jeté un regard méprisant dans sa direction et s'était mise à marcher furieusement à l'opposé, abandonnant Harry derrière elle. Il la rejoignit et lui mit la main sur l'épaule pour qu'elle s'arrête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Harry ?

- Je voulais te parler Gin'.

- Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, alors repars s'il te plait, dit-elle en essuyant rageusement les larmes qui étaient sur ses joues.

- Après ce que je viens de voir, je dirais qu'au contraire, il faut vraiment qu'on parle, fit-il alors qu'elle le foudroyait du regard.

Harry était désolé pour elle. Il s'était bien douté que Zabini n'était pas quelqu'un pour elle, mais il n'imaginait pas à quel point.

- Bien, dans ce cas, vas-y, parle ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire de plus que je ne sache déjà ?

Harry savait que ça ne serait pas facile, mais il se devait d'essayer de la consoler, de la faire passer à autre chose, pour son bien.

- Ecoute, tu n'as pas à te punir parce que j'ai mis fin à notre histoire.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! fit-elle, hargneuse.

- Je suis très bien placé pour savoir à quel point on peut en arriver à faire des choses qu'on regrette par la suite, juste pour essayer d'oublier cette douleur qui ne nous quitte jamais de ne pas être avec la personne qu'on aime…

- Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi Harry ! Et qu'est-ce que tu connais de cette douleur, tu es avec lui maintenant, alors que moi…

Ginny détourna les yeux, craignant de se laisser aller à verser des larmes, ce qu'elle ne voulait pour rien au monde.

Harry posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule mais elle fit un geste brusque pour l'en déloger.

- Gin', je sais ce que tu ressens, et je suis vraiment navré d'en être responsable malgré moi. J'aurais vraiment aimé que tout soit différent, de n'avoir jamais eu à te faire souffrir autant, hélas, c'est ainsi. Tu dois recommencer à vivre normalement, et pas avec des types comme Zabini…

- Tu peux parler toi ! Tu es avec le pire des Serpentard, et Zabini n'a jamais été un Mangemort, LUI !

- Je sais bien mieux que toi tout ce qu'est et a été Drago, et tout ce qu'il a fait, mais il a profondément changé.

- En fait, tu es là pour quoi exactement ? Tu veux faire ta bonne action de la semaine en venant sauver la petite Ginny d'elle-même, comme ça, tout le monde t'en sera reconnaissant, et tu n'éprouveras plus aucuns remords de m'avoir jetée, et tu pourras vivre enfin le parfait amour auquel tu rêves.

- Ça serait mentir que de nier qu'en effet, je me sentirais moins mal de savoir que tu vis mieux, mais c'est avant tout pour toi Gin', parce que je t'aime. Il y a toujours eu quelque chose de très spéciale entre nous, et je t'avoue que ça me manque.

Ginny leva les yeux vers Harry. Ses paroles avaient eu l'air de l'interpeller.

- Tu es quelqu'un de formidable Ginny, et tu ne mérites pas de continuer comme ça. A l'époque où j'en avais le plus besoin, tu as toujours été là, j'ai toujours pu compter sur ta présence, ton réconfort, et tu ne sais pas combien ils m'étaient précieux, et à quel point ça m'a aidé à ne pas sombrer.

Harry voyait que l'attitude rebelle de Ginny était en train de fondre.

- C'est tellement dur Harry !

Ginny s'effondrât en larme et alla d'elle-même se blottir contre lui. Il la serra fortement contre lui et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Bien sûr, Harry aurait dû mal à lui changer les idées sachant que c'était sa présence à lui qui la mettait dans cet état… Il ne savait plus trop quoi dire, aussi, il se contenta de la bercer doucement, le temps que ses larmes se tarissent.

Ils se rendirent ensuite dans un parc qu'ils affectionnaient beaucoup, et s'assirent, enlacés, au pied du tronc d'un arbre plusieurs fois centenaire, comme ils le faisaient à chaque fois qu'ils se rendaient dans ce lieu. Ils parlèrent durant une bonne partie de la nuit. Harry lui expliqua plus en détail les raisons de son départ, il lui redit à quel point il était désolé, et combien il aurait voulu que ça se passe différemment entre eux. Il reparla également avec beaucoup de difficultés de ce qu'il avait vécu à Poudlard, sous l'emprise de la potion. Bien que les moments où il évoquât Drago fussent assez tendus, Ginny ne lâchait plus de remarques acerbes comme au début.

Ils se quittèrent à l'aube, devant la maison des Weasley, là où il avait raccompagnée Ginny, qui ne souhaitait plus revoir Zabini.

oOo

- Où tu étais ? J'étais inquiet !

Harry venait de rentrer chez lui et avait trouvé Drago qui faisait les cent pas dans le salon, au lieu de dormir comme il aurait dû.

- Tu sais bien que j'étais avec Ginny, lui sourit Harry avant de lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas couché ?

- Tu es sourd, je t'ai dit que j'étais inquiet ! lâcha Drago d'un ton abrupt, les sourcils froncés.

Harry fut surpris pas ce ton, il était très rare qu'ils se disputent, et jamais encore Drago n'avait eu l'air si soucieux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Tu rentres au petit matin comme un voleur, il y a de quoi se poser la question…

- Nous n'avons fait que parler, le rassura Harry, avec un petit sourire amusé. Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu es jaloux ?

Drago grogna de mécontentement mais Harry n'y fit pas attention et alla se blottir dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Et même si Drago n'avait pas l'air d'accord au début, il finit par y prendre part avec passion.

- Nous devons nous revoir cette semaine. Je pense que ça prendra du temps, mais qu'elle finira par s'en remettre.

- Vous allez encore être seuls tous les deux ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? C'est plus pratique pour parler, dit-il en souriant.

- Parce qu'elle ne va pas arrêter de chercher à te séduire !

- Ginny n'est pas comme ça, tu sais. Et quand bien même, c'est toi que j'aime, lui dit-il tendrement.

- Et bien moi aussi je t'aime, mais elle, je ne l'aime pas !

- Elle est très gentille tu sais, et très intelligente, et aussi, elle est vraiment drôle, je suis sûr que tu l'apprécierais.

- C'est pas ce que j'ai vu chez la Belette hier, fit-il, bougon. Et puis, elle est amoureuse de toi, alors je ne suis pas pour l'apprécier !

- Au contraire, ça vous fait un point commun, se moqua Harry.

Drago lui lança un regard torve avant de sourire malgré lui, de la mimique adorable que lui faisait Harry.

- Attends, tu vas voir ce que je réserve aux petits vantards de ton genre, s'amusa Drago avec un sourire faussement sadique sur les lèvres, avant de pousser Harry sur le sofa et de se jeter sur lui.

Harry éclata de rire et accepta bien volontiers la douce punition que lui réservait Drago.

**FIN**

* * *

**Et voilà, ainsi s'achève entièrement, totalement, et pour toujours ma fic "Il fallait bien ça" :)**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé :)**

**Gros bisous**

**Labulle.**

(et on ne perd pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes : les review des anonyme trouvent réponse sur mon forum, dont l'adresse est dans mon profil.)

* * *

Edit du 16/07/12

Un petit bonus pour toutes les personnes qui ont regretté que Ginny finisse « mal » ;)

J'espère que ça vous a plu, gros bisous :)


End file.
